Sorrow's Dark Array
by D. M. Evans
Summary: As Roy and Riza prepare for their wedding, while dodging assassins, Ed and Al try to find their way back home.
1. Chapter 1

Sorrow's Dark Array

Author – D M Evans

Disclaimer - not mine, all characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa et al, Square Enix and funimition.

Pairing – Roy/Riza, Ed/Win (eventually) Winry/OC, mentions of Maes/Gracia and Al/OC

Rating – will vary from chapter to chapter, mostly Pg-13 but will eventually contain well marked adult chapters.

Time Line – anime based, spoilers all the way through the anime and the movie and does have strong manga elements such as Armstrong's older sister and the land of Xing

Summary – As Roy and Riza prepare for their wedding, while dodging assassins, Ed and Al try to find their way back home.

Author's Note #1– This was written after much prodding by S J Smith as a sequel to the source of sorrow and is now her holiday gift even if she has beta'ed part of it. So thanks to her and lyricnonsense for the beta. You do not have to read the first story to understand this. You'll quickly pick up that Riza has retired from the military to be Roy's wife and bodyguard. Olivia Armstrong is now president and she's assigned Roy as the ambassador to Ishbal; oh and that Roy was severely injured in the destruction of the Gate, requiring some of Winry's automail.

Author's Note #2 - This is a longer work and like real relationships, the ones listed in the pairings, take time to mend and come together. They have to work at it. Hope you enjoy the ride.

"_Days of absence, sad and dreary, Clothed in sorrow's dark array, Days of absence, I am weary; She I love is far away." – Shakespeare _

Chapter One

_Home is a name, a word, it is a strong one; stronger than magician ever spoke, or spirit ever answered to, in the strongest conjuration. Charles Dickens_

Pittsburgh PA – 1925.

Edward trembled, his mouth opening and closing but, for once, he could think of nothing to say. There were no words for this. He and Al had fled Germany, not liking what had been happening there. Hughes had brought Gracia and followed them all the way to the United States. They'd discussed where they wanted to go and what they wanted to accomplish and, during one of their late night discussions, Edward suggested they try Pittsburgh.

Ed had chosen the steel-making town for a few reasons; namely, the science. There were other critics with more promising research, that was true, but Pittsburgh had several other resources the brothers were interested in. Ed needed his limbs to keep working, but with the available technology, it was getting harder and harder to keep his automail in even a semblance of working order. Every malfunction fed Ed's growing fear that he would be spending life in a wheelchair.

Right now, however, he wished they had never even heard of Pittsburgh. Ed still wasn't sure how this had happened. It was too unreal to comprehend. One minute, they were a good family and then, no, Ed didn't want to think about it, but he had to. His brother was in love with the pretty Annunziata, a young school teacher, and they were engaged to be married. Hughes, already happily wed to Gracia, was babbling on about their first expectant child.

Then everything ended.

Ziata and Gracia had been out walking, going Christmas shopping. That was a holiday Ed was still wrangling with since he just didn't get why people put importance on a God they couldn't prove existed. At the moment, he doubted God's existence even more than before. The night before the ladies had gone out shopping had been snowy. The next day, a car skidded on the ice and plowed into the crowded sidewalk.

A broken sob brought Ed back to his surroundings. He squeezed his brother's shoulder. Ed wanted to drag Al out of the funeral home but it was freezing outside. Still, it wasn't doing Al any good to sit here staring at his fiancée's coffin. In the room beyond, Maes sat by the coffin Gracia would share forever with their unborn child. Ed shuddered, his throat closing up. One icy patch on the road and an out of control car and their lives were suddenly ruined.

"I want to go home," Al whispered, getting up.

"I can take you there." Ed tightened his grip on Al's shoulder, wondering if Al was holding him up or vice versa.

"No…home, Resembol," Al murmured, his chin dipping to his chest.

Ed tensed. The other reason they had come to Pittsburgh had been to study in the archives of the Carnegie Library. Al had been the one to suggest it, thinking a way home might be found here, not in alchemic texts, but in the folklore and mysticism of this world. Ed didn't buy into it. Alchemy didn't work here and he couldn't believe in non-scientific nonsense the way Al could. His brother was certain they could find a way home, though Al himself had gotten sidetracked when he fell in love. Ed didn't say a word about Al losing his drive to return to Amestris. Ed's mistake had already cost his brother so much time out of his life. Ed silently bore up to his failing automail, never looking at the mythology texts alone. He was sure the answer couldn't possibly be there. Now, Ed wished he were wrong.

Ed's hand brushed his brother's back. "I'm getting us home. I promise."

X X X

"Roy! Roy!" Riza screamed, blood running down her face. The bomb had rocked the building. Parts of the military office were on fire and that the flames were not being suppressed made her heart thunder. Was her lover dead? Too injured to respond? She knew he had been inside with the rest of his ambassadorial staff.

Seeing an arm poking up from the rubble, Riza tore at the bits of building, trying to free the trapped person. Metal and concrete bit into her skin but she managed to clear enough to see an arm tossed over a head of dark hair. The arm was fractured completely, wires jutting out. Winry was going to be so furious. With the pressure of the rubble gone, Dev raised his head, blood running into his eyes.

"Can you get up?" she asked the dazed Ishbalan boy, trying to help him stand.

Dev grunted but she wasn't sure what that meant.

"I have him, ma'am." Fuery appeared at her side. "Find the General."

Riza nodded, not trusting her voice. She saw Falman and Breda trying to make their way into what had been Roy's office. If there was such a thing as a good place for a bomb to go off, she was happier it happened here in Central than in the ambassador's offices in Ishbal. Here, in Central, there was help. There were less people who wanted Roy dead.

She could hear the scream of sirens, telling her the fire trucks were nearing. The heat of the building was beginning to become oppressive and the smoke thickening. Soon it would be too dangerous to search. She had to find Roy.

Hearing a moan, Riza darted around the remains of Roy's desk, seeing Breda heading that way as well. Roy's body sprawled on the floor. Blood circled around him, his shirt soaked in it. His automail foot wasn't even in evidence. The bomb must have been closer to his desk or had been lobbed in through the window. The only thing that said he might still live was the soft moans ripping out of him.

"Roy." Riza dropped down next to him. Breda, however, nudged her aside and scooped up Roy into a fireman's carry. No words passed between her and the redhead. Riza helped to clear a path for Breda as he hauled Roy to safety.

Havoc waited for them at the street, a car at the ready so she could follow the ambulance once the paramedics had Roy on board and on the way to the military hospital. Riza wondered briefly if they should stay but there was little else they could do. Besides, the ambassador, not to mention his young liaison, Dev, would need guards at the hospital. Had the Ishbalan ambassador, Aris, been inside as well? She didn't know and, while Riza hated to admit it, she couldn't think of that at the moment. Right now, her mind was soaked with the images of Roy's blood.

X X X

Riza hated waiting and the smells of antiseptic, blood and death permeating the hospital didn't help to give her patience. She wished she could wait in silence but only Breda and Falman seemed to understand that. Fuery couldn't sit quietly and Havoc kept going out to smoke a cigarette, managing to make a racket every time. Finally, he came back with someone clinging to his arm nervously. Gracia's eyes seemed doll-like, too big and bright.

"She heard about the attack," Havoc said in way of explanation.

Gracia sat next to Riza and took her hand. "Winry knows, too, but she has her own patients. She didn't think it was fair to not see them since she only comes to the clinic here twice a month," the woman babbled, telling Riza things she mostly knew already. "She wants to be here badly. Winry is trying to hurry."

Riza nodded. It was good that Winry was in town and not back in Resembol or in the clinic she occasionally visited in Ishbal. Roy would need her. Dev, too, and not from a purely medical stand point. The girl was very emotionally attached to the young man so she would want to be here. "I don't think Dev is too badly hurt. Havoc, maybe you should go tell Winry that."

"I can do that," he said, slipping away from them.

"How is Roy? Do you know anything?" Gracia's voice shook.

Riza squeezed her hand. Gracia cared about Roy, too. In many ways, he was a link back to Maes for her. Riza understood that, was never jealous of the time he'd spend with the widow and Elicia. "No." Riza licked her dry lips. "It looked so bad. He lost his automail. There was so much blood."

Gracia wrapped her arms around Riza, pulling her very close. The way the woman shuddered told Riza she remembered all too well about there being too much blood. Hughes was under the ground and all Riza could do was pray to a god Roy didn't believe in that he wouldn't follow his friend.

Riza thought they had waited several lifetimes before news came. Winry had arrived, taking her place as protector on the other side of Riza. Fuery and Falman had gotten them all something to eat, even though no one really felt like it. Finally, the doctor headed their way, looking almost as exhausted as Riza felt.

He shoved his glasses up in a move that reminded the blonde of Hughes, then looked at the sea of faces in front of him. "The general is in recovery."

"Will he be all right?" Winry asked when Riza couldn't find her voice.

"We're cautiously optimistic," he replied.

Riza didn't like that answer. That response left the field wide open for bad things to happen. "How much damage was there, Doctor?"

"There is some damage around the docking port to his automail but I'm not a mechanic. I'm not sure if the stump will need revised or not."

"I'm his mechanic. I can look at it," Winry said, getting to her feet.

The doctor motioned her down. "Tomorrow would be better. We just got all his wounds dressed and he's resting. He needs that more. There's no electrical arcing over on the docking port so it's not an emergency at the moment." He fiddled with his glasses again. "While his shoulder isn't broken, there's been significant tearing of the ligaments. We'll have to operate but again, not today. He's too unstable for that."

Riza's head came up sharply. "Unstable?"

"He took shrapnel to his abdomen. The kidneys were missed but there were nicks to the bowel and some important vessels. It took us a great deal of time to find all the perforations and get them over-sewn. Shrapnel likes to play hide and seek inside of people. We had to give him several units of blood before we got the bleeding under control."

Riza shuddered hard and Gracia's arms went around her shoulder again. Winry squeezed Riza's hand and said, "That's why only cautiously optimistic."

The doctor nodded. "You have to understand, these kinds of wounds are very dirty, not to mention the shrapnel itself. Your bomber filled his weapon with nails. They did their job well. It'll be days before we'll know if the general will develop an infection or not. He's having trouble clotting his blood right now. We very nearly lost him."

Riza felt all the air leave her in a rush. She had almost lost Roy. Only a few more months to go and they would be husband and wife. She couldn't lose him now. She felt a hand clamp on her shoulder, thankful for it. Riza was sure she'd topple off her chair otherwise.

"He's a fighter, Captain," Havoc said, his brave words put to the lie by the worry that shone clearly in his eyes.

The doctor gave Riza a strange look, his eyes sweeping over her trying to find some distinguishing insignia. "You're in command?"

She shook her head. "I used to be a captain. I'm the general's attaché and bodyguard." Riza choked on the word and Havoc squeezed her shoulder gently.

"She's his fiancée," Gracia added.

The doctor's eyes widened behind his lens. "Oh, yes, well, then, you may come with me but only for a few minutes, ma'am. He needs his rest."

Riza stood on wobbly legs, wondering how she was going to get through this day. She had been in situations like this too many times with Roy as it was.

"I'll be back for morning rounds, doctor," Winry said. "You have another of my patients here as well, an Ishbalan named Dev. He lost his automail arm in the attack," she added, keeping her own relationship to him private.

"Of course. A nurse can let you see the Ishbalan for a moment, young lady, but he'll need his rest as well," the doctor said to Winry then he escorted Riza away. She braced herself for the hardship to come.


	2. aftermath

Chapter Two

"Al, you need to eat." Ed shoved a tray of soup with thick bread on the table in front of his brother. Was this how he had looked to others when he was searching for a way to restore Al to his own body? Like a man possessed? Ziata and Gracia had been in the ground for three weeks now and Al almost never left their library unless it was to go back to the Carnegie library to exchange books. His clothes slipped around his body as he turned to look at Ed. Damn, Al's face was so gaunt. His sandy hair hung unbound and unwashed.

"Look at this." Al tapped the tome. Mythology? What did Ed have to do to convince his brother there were no answers there?

"Al, those stories are just old religions no one believes in any more," Ed said wearily. He knew that Al's new obsession would lead nowhere. As much as Ed wanted to see home again, to hear Winry yelling about his automail and giving him those subtle looks he had only just begun to fully understand, Ed knew this wasn't the way.

"I'll eat if you read about Janus," Al said, his eyes hard.

"All right," Ed raised his hands, giving up the battle if he could just get his brother to eat something. As Al slowly supped his soup, Ed stared at the two-faced man inked onto the page. Janus, the god of doorways and gates, beginnings and endings. Ed read about the god's history and the temples dedicated to him, most of which were in ruin now. How could Al believe this? This was a god even the people of this world hadn't believed in, in centuries. "Al…this thing, he wasn't ever real."

Al's eyes slotted. "I don't believe that Janus is a god, Ed. Look at the coins, there's writing on them and symbols." Al gave his brother a knowing look. "I think there could be a key to something there, which is appropriate since the key is his symbol."

Ed peered more closely at the coins in the pictures, thinking his brother was desperately grasping at straws but was willing to let him. "Al, most of what remains of Janus is back in Italy…you know what's happening there."

Al's face blanched. "I know."

Before Ed could comment further, there was a knock on the door. "Finish eating." Ed stabbed a metal finger at his brother then limped to open the door. He wasn't very surprised to see Hughes standing there, looking and smelling a lot like Al. Ed waved the older man in and let him trail him back to the library. Ed didn't know what to say to Hughes. He was no good with words like that and Al, who usually covered for him, wasn't in any condition to do it. What did one say to a man who lost his wife and unborn child? "Want something to eat, Hughes?"

Hughes shook his head and displaced enough books to sit down on the couch. "Can't eat."

"Al's just eating and we're doing some research," Ed said, trying to fill the silence. He wasn't good at it. He liked silences really but right now, with so much death, with people he loved drowning around him in despair, Ed kept flinging out verbal life preservers out of desperation.

"You're looking for a way to go back home," Hughes said, his tone flat.

Ed exchanged glances with his brother. "There's really no way back," he hedged, dreading what was coming.

Hughes shook his head. "Don't lie to a cop, Edward. We see right through it. You wouldn't waste time if there wasn't a way. Take me with you."

Ed heard Al stiffening behind him, dishes clattering. That was the one thing they should not do. "It could take years."

"I don't care." Hughes dragged a hand through his oily hair. "I have nothing left here."

Ed glanced back at Al again then they both nodded. Ed had no intentions of it. This was Hughes' world. He could only imagine what would happen if he took this Hughes to a world where his counterpart was dead but his wife and child weren't. Still, for now, he'd let the poor man have solace in thinking that they would do it.

X X X

The verdant expanse rolled to the glassy lake. Roy loved it here, the sun bright on his naked, tanned skin. How had he ever lived anywhere else? How had the rigors of duty and desire for power ruled him so long? All he needed was this beautiful bucolic homestead of theirs and this lovely creature always at his side. He leaned over and kissed her sun-warmed shoulder. Riza looked up at him with so much love in her eyes.

"Roy," she said his name softly.

Roy tried to answer but couldn't. He heard her calling again and he felt something sucking at his bones, a painful something that he feared. He squeezed his eyes shut, wanting it to go away. Finally, he opened his eyes again he could barely focus on Riza's pretty face. The sweet smells of grass and summer flowers had been replaced by something sour, like rot. It made his stomach ache. "Why did we leave the lake, Riza?"

"Lake?" The look of confusion on her face frightened him.

"We were happy, making love under the clouds." Roy fumbled for her hands. "This isn't my bedroom. Why am I here, Riza?"

Riza put a hand on his sweating head. "Shhh, Roy, it's all right. You were mumbling. That's why I woke you up. Shut your eyes, love. Rest."

Roy thought that sounded good. When he shut his eyes, his world would be right again.

Riza stumbled to her feet and went outside the hospital room. Winry and her grandmother sat with Havoc in the waiting area. Dev, still scraped and bruised, his arm totally removed at this point, sat next to his girlfriend, holding Winry's hand with his remaining one. Aris, who had been out of the building at the time of the explosion, was at the nurses' station on the phone. She wondered if he was still trying to arrange for a small altar to be set up in the corner of Roy's room. Aris knew his fellow ambassador didn't believe in any god but Riza knew this was his way of being helpful.

She didn't know how she got to the cluster of chairs in the alcove facing the nurses' station. Riza sat down hard, holding a hand over her mouth lest she start shrieking. Finally, their lives were normal. They were going to get married and now, instead, she would be burying Roy in his dress uniform. Riza knew death when she saw it. "He's delirious," she whispered to no one in particular.

"It's the fever," Winry said as Havoc went over and gave Riza's shoulder a squeeze.

"The infection is getting worse," Riza said, wanting Winry and Pinako to tell her she was wrong.

"Is there anything we can do?" Dev asked.

She shook her head. "No, thank you, but no. I'm not even sure who should visit. I don't want to turn anyone away but I'm not sure Roy would want anyone to see him like this." Riza knew Roy's vanity would be crushed to have people seeing him this weak, no matter who they were.

"They won't let many in," Pinako said. "For his own sake and so the infection doesn't spread to anyone else."

Riza brushed Havoc's fingers, grateful for his support. "I hate feeling helpless."

"We all do," Aris said, coming over to her. "I know what we have to offer is little enough but I think some of our herbs and ceremonies might at least bring Roy some relief from the fever. I've spoke to the doctor and he has no objections to us trying. Do you?"

"No, if you can let him rest easy, I would be grateful," Riza told the priest.

Aris nodded and waved at Dev. The battered boy gave Winry a kiss then followed his mentor out.

Riza sighed, hating what she was going to do next but she had to do it. "Havoc, do you mind if I speak with Pinako and Winry alone?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I could use a smoke and Armstrong is expecting me shortly. I'll let you know what progress we're making on tracking down whoever did this."

Riza summoned up a weak smile. "Thank you, Jean."

"We need to change the dressing on Roy's leg anyhow," Winry said.

All three women went into the hospital room but, before Winry and Pinako could gown up to work on Roy's leg, Riza pulled them close to the window so they could talk quietly. "He's getting worse," Riza said, her throat so tight the words hurt coming out.

Winry looked back at him. "The leg is getting better."

"He's getting worse," Riza insisted, trembling. "Roy barely knows me when he wakes up. He doesn't know where he is." She took a deep breath. "Roy almost never comes to now at all. I know he's failing. I just want to know, what are his chances?"

"I'm sure the doctor is right," Winry said, struggling to keep her expression bright and positive. "There's every reason to be hopeful."

Riza turned from her to face Pinako. She knew the older woman had seen death too many times, that she might be more realistic than Winry would allow herself to be. "I know you both use narcotics to kill the pain after automail surgeries. I mean, all your patients can't be like Ed and Roy, too stubborn to take it," she said and Pinako nodded. "Can you get some for me?"

"Why?" Winry broke in before her grandmother could answer. "The doctor could give Roy something, if you want him to."

"That's not why she wants them," Pinako said softly.

Winry's face squinched as she thought about that then her mouth dropped. She grabbed Riza's wrist. "No! Riza, what are you thinking? Are you asking us for an overdose?" Reading Riza's face, Winry's grip tightened. "You're not thinking straight!"

Riza pulled free and whipped the girl around so she could see Roy's bed. "Look at him, Winry. He's suffering horribly. Roy is in so much pain that he cries in his sleep. The infection is killing him from the inside. If he has no chance of recovering, then I want him to go quietly, peacefully. Those drugs could do that for him."

"I won't help you kill him," Winry said, yanking away from the older woman.

"I'll give them to you." Pinako's face set with grim determination.

Winry turned on her grandmother. "Granny!"

Pinako held up a strong, wrinkled hand. "But only if there's no hope. Right now, the infection is still contained and he's fighting. Yes, he's in pain but he's fighting. If it spreads to his brain or his intestines go gangrenous then I'll give you the medicine because there'll be nothing we can do."

Riza nodded. "Thank you." She dashed tears from her eyes. "Do you think he'll make it?"

"He's as strong a man as I've met over many long years. I think his chances are good. He just needs us to be strong, too." Pinako rested a hand on Riza's arm.

"I'm trying." Riza tossed her hair back. "It's not a matter of strength. I just won't see him suffer any more. Roy's been hurt so much and, if this is the end, I will see him off to a place where he won't hurt any more."

Winry pressed a hand to Riza's shoulder then turned back to pull on her pale blue gown and rubber gloves. Pinako did likewise. Riza watched them work as a team. The older woman deftly cut away the bandages from around Roy's truncated leg. She knew Roy was still in danger of losing more of his leg. There was an infection around the docking port, deep but not yet at bone. If it reached there, more of his leg would have to come off, above the knee, which Winry told her would mean relearning how to use it since one more joint would be involved. Providing, of course, Roy survived the sepsis first.

Riza watched as Pinako drew iodine-imbued gauze strips from inside Roy's leg. They had explained it to her. There was an abscess and necrotic tissue inside the ragged red hole and dead tissue would be drawn out, stuck to the gauze, without needing surgery. Riza had to admit, less gauze went in every time, a sure sign that at least his leg was mending. Winry, her gloves clean of the infection, pushed fresh gauze in. It was morbidly fascinating. Riza jumped when someone knocked as Winry was bandaging Roy back up. Riza went to peek out the door, surprised to see Gracia there. "Gracia?"

"I won't stay long. I just wanted to ask the doctor if I could put this in Roy's room. He said it should be okay if we keep it quiet." Gracia hefted a portable phonograph. Riza recognized it as one of Fuery's gadgets. "I know Roy likes symphonic music. Maes used to tease him about it. I thought it might be comforting for him to hear some. I left the records in the car until I was sure you thought it was a good idea."

Riza took the heavy equipment. "I think it's a perfect idea. I'll help you go get the records. Thank you so much, Gracia."

The green-eyed woman smiled. "My pleasure."

"I'll set it up for you, Riza," Winry said, peeling off her gloves and surgical gown.

Riza thanked her, trying not to cry out of sheer gratitude for the good people in her life.

X X X

Flopping down on the bed, Winry locked an arm around Dev. He still had a look on his face that suggested he wasn't quite sure how he had been taken away from his work by a force stronger and more demanding than a sandstorm. However, he looked quite happy about it. She knew Dev was still sore and, of course, even more of her automail had been blown to bits, leaving him with a stump. That's why she had made sure to be on top after she had corralled him in his room the moment Aris left the Ishbalans' two bedroom apartment. Watching Riza's agony, it struck home just how close Winry had come to losing yet another man in her life and she wanted to let Dev know how she felt about him. Only, she wasn't really sure what that was. She cared certainly and deeply. She found him sexy. But did she love him the way Riza loved Roy? Would losing Dev nearly kill her, too? "You okay?" she asked him.

Dev wiped a sweat-slicked lock of dark hair out of his red eyes. "I was about to ask you the same. You seemed a little…intense this time."

She brushed a kiss over his lips. "Thinking about how badly Roy's doing and how it's hurting Riza."

"Is he going to die?" Dev slipped and arm around her as if this was normal every day pillow talk. Winry wondered if it was for the hunted and wounded Ishbalans.

"He might. Riza…she doesn't want his death to drag out," Winry said, unsure if she should mention it to anyone.

Dev nodded. "I can understand that. Death should have dignity of some sort…and as often as I've wished death on him, these past months, getting to know him, working with him, I feel guilty about that."

"I'm sure he'd understand." Winry traced the rippled skin above Dev's docking port. The tanned flesh was marred by white, melted-candle appearing expanse of burn scars. "You may have set a new record for destroying automail. At least Ed and Roy learned to use theirs before they got it blown off."

Dev made a face at her, looking at his stump. "And now I have to go through the pain of you putting it back on. Not that it _does _anything. That hand just lies there spazzing about if I can make it move at all."

Winry laughed softly. "It takes a few years to get it right. We warned you about that…and about the pain."

"I know. I just thought that if that bas….Mustang could do it in a year and Edward, too, then I should at least be able to move a finger or something in a few months," Dev said and Winry could hear the deep disappointment. "Then again, if I were the Fullmetal Alchemist, I'd probably have been able to contain the bomb or at least done something useful."

Winry winced, hearing the self-recrimination in Dev's tone. Maybe they all had made too big a deal out of Dev's similarities to Edward in their personalities. He seemed to have taken it deeper to heart than she knew, setting up Edward as an invisible rival and someone he needed to outdo at all times. "No one could have stopped that bomb," she said, not really sure of that. She remembered the stories Roy told her about the Crimson Alchemist. "And believe me, neither Edward nor Roy went waltzing on their automail minutes after getting it. It's very hard to learn to use it. You'll do fine. I'll have another arm for you soon," she promised then frowned. "Were your friends giving you a hard time about losing your arm or not being able to use it right?" Winry remembered the angry look on his face earlier in the day when he had been with some of the young Ishbalans who had moved into Central.

Dev shook his head, squirming on the sweat-soaked sheets so he wouldn't have to meet her eyes. "No, they were…" His fists balled up in the sheet. "They were harassing me about having an Amestrian girlfriend. They wanted to know if I was too good for Ishbalans now."

Winry stroked his shoulder, feeling him move away from her touch. "That's cruel. It shouldn't matter who you love," she said but she knew it did. There had been something between them as of late and now she knew what it was. He was leaving her, too. Maybe Dev didn't know it yet but he was. Just like her parents, like Mr. Hughes, like Ed and Al, soon Dev, so proud of his Ishbalan heritage, would drift away like fog with barely a trace that he was there.

"I know," he muttered, rolling onto his back. "You were the first person to ever make me think someone could find me sexy." Dev gestured to his lost arm and the expanse of twisted, melted candle flesh that rose up over his slender hip, licking its way to his collarbone. She didn't know how the poor boy had survived such a hideous wound as a child. "I don't care that you're not Ishbalan. What I care about is you."

While Winry didn't doubt that, she was even more certain that he did care about her lineage and always had. Maybe she was only with Dev because of those familiar Ed-like traits. Maybe they were both looking for something in each other that almost fit the mold but not quite. Still, Dev was here now. Ed was gone where Winry could never follow. What was happening to Roy had proven once again how little time they all had and how unpredictable life was. He might leave her but for now she would hold Dev tight. She kissed his chest, her mouth rolling over the rippled flesh where a nipple should have been. "You are sexy and I care about you." Winry wanted to add 'when you go, now at least you'll know you can be desirable just as you are,' but she kept her own counsel, letting him take her in his arms – or what was left of the one - and hold her. Maybe this was something they both needed.


	3. Psychics

Chapter Three

_Where thou art - that - is Home. Emily Dickinson_

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Ed poked around the waiting room of some damn psychic his brother had found. He picked up a glass paperweight, turning it over in his hands.

Hughes plucked it out and set it back down. "You agreed, so stop whining."

Ed wrinkled his nose at him. "Why are you even here? I know you found this woman but still." Ed glanced at his brother. They had had this talk already, Ed fearing that Hughes wanted to reconnect with his lost Gracia or Al would want to bring back Ziata then Ed remembered that in this world it wouldn't happen. There was no alchemy.

"I want to hear what she has to say." Hughes' eyes narrowed behind his lenses, losing his patience with Ed's negativity. "Besides you promised to take me with you once you find a way across. I have an investment in this." There was something in his tone that suggested he thought the boys might not have been entirely honest with him and that made Ed nervous since they hadn't.

"We will." Al said then made eye contact with Ed. "Meeting this woman isn't that different from Noa."

Ed wet his lips, thinking of her. He wasn't sure he was ever all that comfortable with what Noa had claimed to be able to do, things he didn't want to believe in. Still, Noa had been a help to him and Ed regretted news of her fate had come too late to help. Just before he and his brother had left for America with Hughes, they heard that Noa had been rounded up with other 'undesirables.' Ed doubted she was even still alive. He regretted that he couldn't help her and rather wished she were around right now. At least she was a level of weird that he knew how to handle as opposed to this unknown medium who was probably just out to get his brother and Hughes' money. "I know. I just don't know what we're hoping to do here. The last thing we were talking about were Janus myths. How does this woman play into that?"

"She doesn't really," Al admitted, a hint of blush on his cheeks. "And I'm still studying the doorway mythos but this woman says she can see into other worlds. I want to hear what she has to say. Hughes said she was good."

Ed just nodded, keeping his thoughts to himself. How had Hughes already paid this woman money? Shouldn't a cop know better? Ed knew the language. Hadn't Houdini gone around exposing people like this? Seeing into the other world was a euphemism for 'I pretend to talk to your dead love one while you line my pockets with lots of money.' Ed just hoped his brother would see this person as a fraud and this would be the end of it.

Unsure of what he was expecting, when the medium came into the room, Ed knew it wasn't this. Madame Sunty was fairly young, maybe in her late twenties, with the same dark tones as Ziata had had, so Ed figured she might be Italian as well. She had a strong nose and piercing eyes and he didn't like how they speared him. "You've suffered a terrible injury," she said without preamble.

Ed squeezed his living hand over his metal wrist, shooting a look at Hughes, wondering what he had told this charlatan before tonight. The older man's face gave no hints of having betrayed them. Ed just shrugged as an answer.

She waved them in, her painted nails flashing. Her inner office was dark, just like Ed had been expecting, all the better to hide whatever tricks she was planning to play. Sunty gestured for them to sit around the round wooden table. "You are brothers, Alphonse mentioned this." Her piercing eyes came up to meet Al's. "What you didn't say is you two are very far from home. There is something…not right with you."

As Ed glared at her, Al licked his lips. "We are very far from home," he admitted and Ed gently nudged his brother's ankle to hush him. "But we were more interested in your abilities to see into other realms."

She nodded, her thick dark curls swaying. "As you said on the phone. I'll admit that is where my psychic abilities are weakest. The realm I can access the best is the one of the dead." Her gaze slipped over to Hughes who looked almost uncomfortable with that admission. "And psychic healing." Sunty looked at Ed again. "An arm and a leg, how did that happen?"

Ed tried to rein in his surprise. Of course she knew about him. Either Al or Hughes had told her. And her type was observant. That's how they fleeced clients. Sunty probably noticed his limp since his leg was too short now and the servos half dead. His arm didn't swing naturally any more. Sunty hadn't said they were just gone, merely hinted they were injured. Still, she would think it odd if he ignored her. "I was hurt in the battles." He didn't specify which ones and she seemed to be happy enough with his answer. "I don't need any healing."

"And I don't think they have anyone one who has crossed over that they want to talk to." Hughes shot them a nervous look, not quite confident of that statement.

Ed would love to talk to his mother again, or even Hohenheim to curse at him and ask him if he knew a way home. He knew Al would want to talk to Ziata but since that wasn't possible there was no point in thinking about it. "Al, tell her what you're interested in."

Al bobbed his head, his ponytail swaying. Ed hadn't realized just how long his brother's hair had gotten. It was a very eccentric hair style for this place and age. "We're interested if it's possible to travel to other realms."

"Physically or astrally?" Sunty asked as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Astrally?" The word came out as a clipped laugh past Ed's lips and Hughes shot him a warning look.

"Astral travel is not all so hard," Sunty continued as if Ed hadn't blurted anything out. "But it's easier done here in this plane than traveling to others. In theory, it should be possible to travel physically to other place? There are dozens of stories in the British Isles about people being taken to the realms of the faeries. There are gateways between this world and that one."

"It's those gateways we're interested in, Sunty," Al said, his eyes glowing.

"Then you're looking for fairy mounds," Sunty said, her expression falling. She added in a sympathetic tone, "I'm not an expert but I can tell you where to look and give you a name of someone who can help."

"Please," Al said before Ed could loudly proclaim there were no such things as fairies, let alone fairy realms or mounds of earth that led anywhere but into some cave. The way Al ground his heel into the arch of Ed's foot to keep him quiet nearly brought tears to Ed's eyes. "Where are the gates? Are there any close?"

Sunty shook her head as she reached for her tablet. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but all the ones I know are in Ireland. Here, I'll write you out a list." Sunty wrote out exotic words like Knockfierna, with the notation Donn the fairy-king and Knockmaa, home of Finnbheara, another king and Slieve Gallion then finally wrote the name and address of someone named Liam McMannus in Galway. "Liam is an expert on fairy mounds. You might want to write him. He could be more help to you than I ever could." Her gaze swung back to Ed once more. "I'm not even sure I could heal your injuries. They are so profound." The sympathy in her tone earned a scowl from Edward.

"I'm fine," he said uncomfortably.

Sunty shot him a look of disbelief. "If you'd like to come back and give me some time, I can give you a list of ley lines and standing stones."

Al nodded enthusiastically. "That would be so helpful."

Sunty got up and held out a hand to him, clasping his hand in hers. "I'll get it done."

"What do we owe you for tonight?" Al asked and Ed barely restrained his outburst. Al wanted to pay for this waste of time?

"I didn't actually do much. You don't owe me a thing," she said and Ed finally found himself in agreement with her.

Once Al and Hughes made appointments to return, they headed out into the cold. Ed hunched up against the winds that whipped through the hills that surrounded the city. The three rivers that hemmed Pittsburgh in made the air cold and damp. The metal in Ed's body felt like a toothache as they walked to Hughes' car. Ed wasn't sure how Al or Hughes could even stand to get into an instrument of their loves' deaths but he was glad they climbed into the car without a word. He wasn't sure he could handle a long walk.

"That was very helpful," Al said brightly, getting in the front seat

"No it wasn't," Ed scoffed, scowling at getting stuck in the back seat.

Al wrinkled his nose, glancing over into the back of the seat. "How can you possibly say that, Ed? We have places to look for gates."

"What you have, Al, is garbage. There are no such things as fairies. Hence, there are no mounds and no gates," Ed said in a tone that suggested a two-year-old could comprehend this.

Al made a sound of disgust. "Ed, you don't know that. Until we saw one, we thought homunculi were myths."

Hughes opened his mouth to ask what the hell a homunculus was but then shut it, realizing the brothers were paying him no mind.

"No one's ever seen a fairy, Al. You're getting your hopes up for nothing." Ed waved him off. "You'd be better off looking into physics to see if some sort of energy source could simulate a gate."

"I have you to do that. I'm following my own path," Al retorted stubbornly.

"Al, you're wasting time. There are no fairies, there is no Santa Claus, no Easter Bunny, no pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. It's all junk the people here have made up to make themselves feel good," Ed said, each word getting louder until it was nearly deafening.

Al twisted around on his seat, tears in his eyes. He looked pointedly out the window. "You can be so mean sometimes, Brother."

Hughes looked over his shoulder. "Ed, sometimes, it's all right to believe in something besides science."

Ed turned his head, looking out the side window. No, it wasn't. Science was all he had left.

X X X

Riza changed the record, wondering at Roy's choice of music. Should anyone have this many melancholic cello pieces in his collection? She sat back down beside his bed. He hadn't woken from his coma in two days. Tubes fed him, tubes carried away the waste and he slept on. The doctors were still hopeful, said the x-rays for early this morning of Roy's head were still clear. She wasn't sure what a bad x-ray would look like, maybe have those cloudy masses the X-rays of his gut had shown. The doctors had gone after those masses, cutting into Roy, letting the infection out, shoving even more tubes into him so pus and fluids could drain. The room smelled like death but still they told her he had a chance. Winry and Pinako refused to give her the pain killers that she could end his suffering with because they, too, still believed in Roy. And if they did, how could she do less? Riza thought maybe he did feel less warm today.

Someone knocked on the door then Winry peeked through the opening. The girl smiled at Riza who beckoned her in. Riza wasn't surprised to see Dev with Winry. "Any change?"

Riza shook her head. "I thought maybe he felt less feverish but he's not regained consciousness."

Dev sat on the other bed, its rumpled cover suggesting Riza had been lying on it at some point. "I don't like him looking this…small. I want him back and being a pain in the ass."

Riza laughed softly. "He's good at that."

"Tell me about it." Dev's red eyes dimmed. "Armstrong came by to talk to Aris. They're pretty sure it wasn't an Ishbalan faction that did this. Good. I mean, they nearly killed me in a fire bomb once. That's enough."

"I know. Armstrong has been in to see me." Riza said as Winry started changing the dressing on Roy's leg. "We aren't any closer to figuring out who planted the bomb. It's very frustrating." She cast a glance over at Winry. "Is it getting better?"

Winry nodded. "The defect is smaller. That's a good sign. It looks clean." She pointed to the beefy red tissue inside the hole that ringed around above Roy's docking port."

"Good," Riza said then looked at Dev who was going green under his tan. "Why don't you look the other way, Dev?"

Dev grunted at her but laid down on the bed, looking out the window.

"Does what I do bother you, Dev?" Winry asked with obvious concern for her future if it did.

He shook his head. "No, but I remember being in a place nowhere near as nice as this hospital, the pain all over my chest from the burns and they got infected." He held up his stump. "Only this didn't hurt. They said the nerves were burnt up."

"They were. That's why Granny and I had to remove the lowest portion of your arm to get a good graft site for the docking port," Winry said matter of factly.

Dev rubbed his fingers over his port. "Ugh. I'm amazed by what you do but I'm not cut out for medicine, even if I'm in the sect that practices the herbal medicine. It sort of bores me. Maybe I'm a bad priest." Dev wrinkled his nose. "Doctrine is fine but herbs don't interest me all that much."

Neither woman said anything. Both were well aware Dev had wanted to be a warrior priest instead of being put in the healing caste where he was now but the loss of his arm prevented that or so he said. Riza was never sure if this desire came after he had been injured or before. After the Diaspora, Riza knew Dev had little time to get the healing he had needed but had also developed an intense pride in his heritage which helped guide him into the priesthood. As far as she was concerned, Dev had a personality ill suited for that sort of work. He had Edward's bluntness without Roy's ability to temper it with pretty words but Ishbalans his age seemed to connect with his preaching from what little she had seen.

Another soft knock sounded on the door and Riza opened it to Havoc and Pinako which wasn't much of a surprise. What Riza hadn't been expecting, even though she knew she should, were the four obviously Xing-blooded ladies behind the lieutenant. Riza had never met Roy's sisters but she was sure she could probably tell which one was which by his descriptions and pictures. Surely the one who looked younger than Roy, even though she was two years older, had to be Li-Ying the healer, though Riza wouldn't have pegged her as one, not in her bright purple dress and her long black hair caught up in twin pony tails. The tallest of them with the stern expression and her silver-shot hair cropped boyishly short had to be the eldest, Yi-Lan. Riza knew the sisters had Amestrian names but Roy said they rarely used them and she surely didn't know them.

"We found them out on the street, looking lost," Havoc said with a self-satisfied smile. "So we had to rescue them."

The tallest one shot him a sour look. "This is a confusing city." Her gaze captured Riza's. If Riza had any doubts this woman was Roy's sister, they fizzled under the heat of her intense, dark-eyed scrutiny. "You must be Riza," she decided. "Cricket told us all about you."

Havoc's eyes bugged and Dev sat up on the bed. "Cricket?" Havoc pointed to the general then he and Dev both burst out laughing.

Winry glanced up from where she was syringing saline into the wound on Roy's leg, catching the pink-tinged water in a basin. "He'll kill you for laughing, you know that, right?"

"Let them laugh. Maybe it'll wake him up," Pinako replied, donning gloves so she could assist her granddaughter.

Yi-Lan stepped over to the bed. "How long has he been like this?"

"A few days," Riza said. "He hasn't woken in at least two days."

Li-Ying put a hand on Riza's shoulder. "He looks so small." She reached out and stroked her brother's forehead. Her brow furrowed. "Your energies are a mess, little brother. By the way, since Yi-Lan will never remember to be polite, that's Yi-Lan." She pointed to the tallest sister. "I'm Li-Ying. They're Hua and Jun," she added indicating the two silent sisters. Riza needed no real introduction for Jun. She was a performer of some renown

Riza smiled faintly. "I'm glad to meet you all at last. Sorry it had to be like this." She sighed. "You've met Havoc and Dr, Rockbell. This is her granddaughter, Winry, Roy's mechanic, and his junior liaison, Dev." She gestured to the Ishbalan.

"Oh yes, the mouthy one who reminds him of Edward Elric," Li-Ying said, grinning at the young man.

Dev's eyes narrowed into ruby slits. "That bastard has to get better so I can kill him myself."

"I think you're proving Roy's point, Dev," Winry said wryly and he snorted.

"I brought my kit." Li-Ying went over to where Dev sat and opened up the bag she carried. "I hope you don't mind, Riza."

"Of course not. He is your brother, after all," she said as Li-Ying pulled a stick of incense out. "Though they don't allow smoke in here."

"Yi-Lan will handle them," Hua said as Li-Ying went to put the incense pot on the little altar Aris had made. Yi-Lan patted her silver bangles which were embossed.

Winry caught the motion. "Oh, you're an alchemist, too," she said and Yi-Lan nodded. As Winry pushed a piece of gauze into the wound on Roy's leg, he moaned softly. Her gaze snapping up to Riza, Winry said, "I think he might be waking up."

"Probably out of sheer fear that Yi-Lan's here." Jun laughed lightly.

Riza sat back down next to Roy's bed, stroking his hair. "Roy, can you hear me?" She let her hand glide down his neck and over his shoulder. "It's time to wake up."

"Not signing another damn thing," he mumbled almost unintelligibly.

"If you open your eyes, love, you won't have to sign anything today," she promised with a trembling smile. He was coming back to her. If he was whining about paperwork, Roy had to be waking up for real. Riza wasn't sure she could even sit up, feeling utterly boneless.

Roy's eyes fluttered open like butterflies in spring, finally focusing on her. "Promise?"

"Promise," she whispered, trying hard not to cry. She didn't want to frighten him, if, of course, he was actually lucid.

Roy tried to sit up then winced, a low moan dribbling out of his mouth. "Hurts." His eyes shut again.

"Figures, we make the long trip only to find you lazing around in bed, as per usual," Yi-Lan loomed over Roy but her voice was kind.

Roy opened his eyes. "Uhhhhh, why did you call my sisters? How did you even get here so fast?"

Riza cupped his cheek. "Roy, it's been days since you were hurt. You've been in a fever-coma from a bad infection." When he gaped at her, Riza was afraid he was still in that lovely place he had been seeing in his delusions and still wasn't really with her. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

He nodded feebly. "I feel horrible." Roy tried to sit up again then whimpered. He reached for his injured shoulder. His hand trailed down from the shoulder over his chest, stopping when he felt rubber. He ensnarled his fingers with it.

"Roy, leave that alone. It's a chest tube," Riza said, gently reaching for his hand but he avoided her fingers in his quest to know his own body's condition. "You have another tube like that in your belly to drain out the infection."

Roy fumbled until he felt that one, too, under the covers. His hand burrowed around under the blanket and then his eyes widened immensely.

"That's the catheter," Riza said wryly, reading his expression.

"Don't pull on it either," Winry offered helpfully.

"Don't worry," Roy mumbled, shooting her a peeved look. "Is it supposed to hurt so much...everything, not just that hose?"

"I'm afraid so. You got hurt pretty badly," Winry said, sympathy shining in her eyes.

"I'll help with that later, Brother, but I think your doctors will want to see you first." Li-Ying reached down and patted his head.

Riza twisted around to face her friends. "Havoc, can you go tell the doctors Roy is awake?"

He nodded. "Sure. I'll tell the guys, too. Glad to have you back." Havoc smiled. "Cricket."

Roy's mouth dropped and Havoc scooted out the door. Dev snickered a little more then winced, holding his chest as his bruised ribs twinged. "My sisters…evil, all of them," Roy whined.

"You love us," Li-Ying said, going over to Dev. "You're in pain, too."

"I was in the blast," Dev said with a shrug. "Nothing got broken…well, my automail did."

"Why does everyone always say that so casually," Winry groaned and he rolled his garnet eyes at her.

"Take off your shirt and lie back," Li-Ying said, moving her bag. "I'll fix you up."

Dev glanced at Winry who nodded so he complied. Li-Ying's hands moved over his chest. "These scars are tight. They hurt you, don't they?"

"Sometimes," Dev admitted, glancing down at his scarred belly. "The ones on my leg hurt more."

"Let's see what we can do." Li-Ying pulled out some needles and Dev's eyes bulged.

He threw up his hands, the automail one spazzing helplessly. "No needles!"

Winry went over to him, "Don't be a wimp." Helping to keep him still, she watched, fascinated as Li-Ying worked.

Riza ignored the scene, taking Roy's hand. There was so much she wanted to say to him but couldn't find the words, only to realize it wouldn't make a difference. He was asleep and she felt confident that was all it was. It looked different than the coma, more peaceful. She glanced up as a hand closed over her shoulder. Riza smiled up at Jun. "I think he nodded off."

"He nearly died on us, didn't he?" Jun's delicate features wore a shroud of fear.

Riza nodded, letting the tears fall now. She wiped at them with the back of her hand. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Jun rubbed Riza's back. "You love him. It's all right to be scared."

"And the little brat loves you, too," Yi-Lan said, trailing her callused fingers through her brother's lank hair. "Even if he was an idiot about it for so long. It's not his fault. Li-Ying dropped him on his head."

"I was two." Li-Ying protested, glancing up from where she was working on Dev. "You should never have given him to me."

Dev laughed then yelped as Li-Ying shoved in another needle. "Oww."

"Sorry, the scar tissue was thick there." She rubbed his chest. "Okay one more." Li-Ying put a hand on Dev's forehead.

He grabbed her wrist. "Not in my head!"

Winry peeled his hand off and covered Dev's eyes. She nodded to Li-Yang. "Let her finish."

"Why are you putting a needle in my head?" Dev tensed, afraid to move any more even when Li-Yang rolled him onto his side.

"It finishes aligning your energy channels," Li-Ying said, running her fingers along the back of his head until she found the spot. "And it helps with pain in the thorax."

"Don't worry." Roy opened his eyes again. "You don't have any brains in there for her to hit."

"Go back to sleep," Dev grumbled, his eyes flicking Roy's direction. "How long do I have to just lie here like this?"

"Until I tell you otherwise. I could do more for you but I don't think you'll like it," Li-Ying relied.

Dev grimaced, his nose wrinkling and the needle in the back of his head bobbed. "What could be worse than needles?"

"She would stick cotton on the tops and set it on fire. The heat helps," Roy offered, trying to wiggle around on his bed and failing. Riza sat back, letting him get comfortable.

"And since you got into this mess from a fire and you're afraid of needles, I didn't think you'd appreciate me lighting you up." Li-Ying grinned.

Dev's tanned face paled to parchment. "I'll just lie still until you tell me."

Li-Ying patted his arm. "Your doctor is certainly slow to get here, Roy. I should just start with you now."

"You should probably wait until the nurses bathe me. I stink," Roy said, letting his eyes close again. A smile flickered across his face. "Mmmm, sponge bath."

"And you want to marry this idiot?" Yi-Lan snorted.

Riza shrugged. "He is what he is." She tapped Roy's cheek playfully.

Roy's smile widened then faded away. "Is the automail there? It feel strange."

"It's gone," Winry informed him crisply, keeping up a soothing caress over Dev's arm.

"Don't worry, Cricket, we'll stop the beating if Winry gets too rough," Huo offered.

Dev snickered again. "I like your sisters."

"Only because they pick on me," Roy countered, trying to get an arm up to make an obscene gesture but couldn't manage it.

"You know who he reminds me of," Yi-Lan said, jerking a thumb at Dev. "Jian."

"Who?" Dev asked. "Some relative of Ed's?"

"No, my oldest son. He's always reminded me of Cricket at that age," Yi-Lan replied. "He's about your age, I'd guess."

"Is she saying I'm like you?" Dev huffed, his face reddening.

"Live with it," Roy replied. "Riza, if I'm asleep again by the time the doctor arrives, tell him to put the IV in the arm that got messed up. I want one limb I can actually move."

"Of course," Riza replied, fairly sure Roy wouldn't sleep through anything the doctors might do to him.

"I have to know," Winry said, turning to Li-Yang. "Why do you call him Cricket?"

"They hate me."

"It's because when Roy was little, he was a chirpy little thing," Jun replied. "He reminded us of crickets in the spring."

Roy looked up at Riza mournfully. "You just had to call my sisters."

Riza laughed as she started to cry again. If he was well enough to whine and complain, she knew Roy was going to be all right.

X X X

Judith rubbed the lotion into her hands as she rocked back in her office chair, looking out the window. The sun had finally begun to fade and the people would be coming into hear her brother speak. There were two things she liked best about her younger brother; he was an excellent, charismatic speaker, which always filled their temple and he was very easy to manipulate. Judith took great pleasure in being able to get vast amounts of work done by making other people think it was their idea to do it in the first place. It freed her up to work on her goals. "Rose!" she called, not expecting her assistant to be at the ready. She allowed the girl to keep her young son in the office, even though she knew it distracted Rose, not that it took much. Rose could be counted on for fierce devotion and one-mindedness when following a cause – look at what she helped the military accomplish in rebuilding Lior. The devotion was why Judith kept her around. She knew the stories of Rose's mental collapse and her long silence but so long as she did what she was told, Judith didn't care that her mental stability wasn't the best.

Finally, the girl stuck her head into the office. Judith wondered what possessed anyone to dye her hair with just two slashes but thought maybe she could understand the need to be different and special. "Yes, priestess?" Rose asked nervously.

"Have you had any word from Central?" Judith asked, trying to look as disinterested as she could. Good help was so hard to find and when Judith had learned that the bomb she had planted in Mustang's office had failed to kill him outright, she had been livid. Her hope was he would die of his injuries. She just wished she knew where the Elrics were so she could settle the score with them.

Rose shook her head. "It's still the same."

"Thank you." Judith waved her off and swiveled back to the window. She sieved the streaming sunlight for answers. How best to find the Elrics? What to do about Mustang if he didn't die and how to handle that huge oaf, Armstrong for his interference with Lior after the fact? Her current supporter in Central would be useless for that. Judith tapped her fingertips together. Well, she could always use Rose for handling Armstrong but how to trick her into it?


	4. Cloaca Maxima

Chapter Four

_We're a long, long way from home. Home's a long, long way from us." - Bruce Springsteen_

They had been all over Ireland: Hughes and Al doing most of the hard hiking to find the fairy mounds, especially after Ed took a fall over some standing stones and did something to the automail he had gotten from Winry. It was just so hard to keep it running right without the correct parts or anyone who knew how to work it. Ed could barely walk correctly on even surfaces. To go hiking, he needed a crutch. At least his hand was almost working as it should. Ed didn't want to tell Al how much he wanted to be wrong about fairies and gateways. Ed wanted to go home, would almost kill to get there, but he knew deep down this was a fool's quest and he had been proven right so far.

Day by day, city after city, Ed watched disappointment wear Al and Hughes down like rock before the ocean waves. In the meantime, he went back to Al's other idea about Janus and the keys and all the symbols that went with him. In the end, fairy mounds finally convincing even Alphonse they were a dead end, Al returned to Janus as well. Ed had begun to believe there was something to it beyond mythology that the symbols might just be a form of alchemy. That led them to really starting researching into this world's sciences, only to find that there had been alchemy once but it had fallen out of favor centuries ago.

Ed had learned something very important. Hohenheim's name was known but that didn't surprise him. The important discovery was the stained glass windows in gothic churches around Europe were one vast alchemic text that only a few even suspected existed and no one could read: no one but him and his brother. And read the windows they did, learning that there were still signs about how to make a Philosopher Stone, well, until Ed chucked a rock through one of the windows, shattering that bit of knowledge. What they had learned, coupled with the Janus myths had brought them here, Rome: their goal the Cloaca Maxima and, more importantly, the archway above the ancient sewer, the Janus Quadrifrons.

They would wait until the cover of dark for that. The brothers hadn't been able to elude Hughes, not that they had tried. That would come tonight. They just couldn't bring him to a world he didn't know. He needed to stay on Earth and heal, as impossible as that might sound to him now. The brothers knew too well what it was like to be in a world not their own. Ed didn't want to die here. Al might have lost his heart in this place but Ed knew his brother longed for Amestris as much as he did; more than he could ever have imagined. What Ed wouldn't do to see Winry again. Hell, he even wanted to see Colonel Shit. It galled that he even missed Mustang.

They ate at a restaurant, wading through the impressive plates of foods Italians dined on regularly. Music played in the background, a waltz, slow and lovely. Ed remembered Al and Ziata dancing to waltzes in the past, Hughes and Gracia. Ed had sat out that dance, wishing he had Winry with him. He remembered the music changing up with the ridiculously fast paced Jitterbug and the Charleston. Al had been a damn good dancer. Even if Ed had had someone to dance with, his automail would never have done it, not in the condition this world left it in. Sometimes, Ed wondered if his fear of being here without anyone who understood automail had somehow made it break down faster, in a self-fulfilling prophecy.

Ed watched as the waiter took away their plates and brought even more food. He had already waded through antipasti and then gnocchi. The _secondo plata_ of grilled fish took the place of the pasta and their limoncello digestivos was refreshed. Ed sipped the sweet lemony liqueur, thinking Winry would have liked it. He glanced over at Al and Hughes, wondering if their poor appetites could bear up to this culinary onslaught or would they end up insulting the locals. A _contorno_ of zucchini in lemon juice was sat down with the fish. By the time the _formaggio_ and _frutta _and the dessert arrived, Ed didn't think he and Al could even move, let alone figure a way to give Hughes the slip and get to the archway. Ed knew that his crutch would only slow him down more but Al couldn't do this alone and he wasn't staying behind here.

Finally after the coffee, the waiter brought the _ammazzacafe_, coffee killer. Ed liked that term and Italian coffee was certainly strong enough to need dulling. The sambuca, however, was so licorice-like Ed was convinced he could breathe fire. Mustang could be dangerous with this stuff. He blinked, trying not to think about these people, just in case he and Al failed.

Hughes absently picked at the coffee bean that had been used to make the digestive pretty. "When do you think you'll be ready to try opening a gate? I'm not sure how long we can stay here, being foreigners."

Al shook his head, his ponytail catching on his collar. "We're not sure we can do this at all, sir."

"You have to be prepared for us to fail," Ed added, hoping he could dissuade his friend. It already felt awful, lying to the man. How much would it hurt to leave him behind, knowing that their Hughes was long dead? Not as much as bringing him to Amestris to see a still- living Gracia and Elicia.

"Somehow I don't think failure is an option for you boys," Hughes replied, peering over his glasses at them.

Al flashed a thin, nervous smile at the man's intense scrutiny. "You'd be so surprised at how spectacularly we can fail."

Ed winced at those words. "Come on, let's get back to the hotel. My leg hurts." Not to mention his back and his shoulder from having a crutch wedged up under it. If they failed tonight, he would have to risk opening the plates on his leg and seeing if he could find what broke. He knew he could trust Al to help him but they were both so distracted, Ed feared it could be one of those 'spectacular failures'."

Trying not to flinch away, disliking people helping him or thinking he was an invalid, Ed suffered through having Hughes help him up and hated that he almost needed that help. Ed got his crutch under him, wondering if he could walk without it when they were sneaking out of the hotel. It made a dreadful thump, then again, so did his failing leg. They were quiet on the way back. Ed felt nervous jitters up and down his spine and it was not entirely from the impending alchemy but from the people around him. The MVSN, the Blackshirts, who enforced Il Duce's policies, which had stripped away even more personal liberties as of late, had everyone jumpy. Hughes was right. They weren't tremendously welcome here.

Ed tried to look as normal as he could once they got back to their rooms. As much as he wanted to shoo Hughes out and back to his own room, he let the man sit and talk with him and his brother, just like they did every night. Ed wasn't even faking it when he half-fell asleep on the bed mid-conversation. When Ed snapped out of it, he was shocked he could relax that much.

Finally, Hughes retired for the night and the brothers waited an hour past that before slowly making their way to the archway of Janus Quadrifrons. Ed noticed his brother's sideways glances, judging if Ed was actually going to make it or not. Ed knew that the arch was marble over brick but he couldn't help wondering what had been in all those little niches dotting the structure so many centuries ago. Four arches forming a cross, Ed could only hope this was the right place.

"What if we have to go into the cloaca itself for this?" Al cast another dubious look at Ed's crutch.

"I'll lean on you if need be but we can try here first. I'm not going into a thousand year old sewer if I don't have to." Ed pulled a long face.

Al, much fussier than his brother, echoed Ed's horrified expression. "Agreed."

He and Al looked around then began to draw the arrays. Ed felt rusty at it. It had been so long since he had to draw. They made the array with unpracticed hands but it felt right. The look in Al's eyes said he felt it, too. Maybe it was possible. They activated the array and the ground dropped out from under them as the doorway opened, wrong, dropping them into the cloaca.

Sputtering, covered with seepage and things he didn't even want to imagine, Ed sat up. "Fuck!"

Al wrung out his ponytail, squinting in the darkness. He pulled out his flashlight and turned it on. "Ed, look." The light picked up a goddess carved into the wall, Cloacina, Ed decided from their research, but next to her was Janus and a complex array of symbols. "It worked. The alchemy did work and it brought us here into the Cloaca Maxima."

"We needed that to complete the array," Ed said excitedly, hobbling to the wall.

Al gave Ed a huge grin. "Exactly."

This time, the array went up on the wall faster than the first. Just as they went to activate it, something dropped down behind them with a splash. Ed felt the pull of the opening gate just as he heard Hughes say, "How dare you try to run out on me?" his indignation swallowed up by cold silence and a flash of grease-hued hands.

X X X

Roy looked around stealthily. Not seeing anyone, he slithered out of bed. He hadn't wanted to come to the Rockbells'. There had been massive fights about the plan to hide him out in the country. He knew someone could come to finish the job of killing him and Roy would not have Pinako and Winry in the middle of that. However, he was too injured to just go home or back to work as much as he wanted to. Surely, Roy had argued, they could hire a live in nurse in that monstrous house of his. Havoc and the rest could handle guarding him and making sure everything went smoothly at work. Instead, those devious women had kidnapped him and dragged him to Resembol. With his ripped up shoulder, hundreds of sutures and broken ribs – not to mention the power of his evil sisters to aid in the abduction – there had been nothing Roy could do.

He was still without a leg because of the infection around the port. His ribs and shoulder didn't allow for him to get up on crutches, leaving him wheelchair bound. Roy wanted to be on the first floor on a patient cot but the hard-headed Rockbell women wouldn't hear of it, ensconcing him in Ed and Al's old room. It felt somehow invasive and creepy to be there. He half expected Ed to come through the door, screaming at Roy for being in his room. Fortunately, Riza came by daily to see him. She and his men, including Aris and Dev, were all holed up at the local inn, so something resembling work could go on. After all, it had been nearly three months and he was just now beginning to recover his strength. He wished Riza could sleep next to him but he had been so sore he couldn't share a bed and get any rest.

Crawling, Roy poked his head out the door. The coast was clear; he could hear Winry in with another patient. His shoulder twinged as he crept along. It had been a long time since his cadet days but Roy knew how to low crawl with the best of them. He slithered along the floor, aiming for the back door. Winry and Riza had been wheeling him out there so he could rest in the sun but two days ago, another cough settled into his chest and they were afraid he was getting sick and had taken away his wheelchair. Roy, disagreeing with this plan, had decided on making a break for freedom.

Of course, he didn't know where Winry kept the blanket he laid on when he was outside but the grass wouldn't be too bad. It was summer and the grass was thick and soft. Roy heard the scurry of feet just as Den caught his pants leg, pulling like she had found a new toy. "Get! Go away!" he hissed at the senile, old dog then turned to crawl some more only to find himself staring at thin legs with bagging stockings. _Don't look up. You do not want to see what's up that skirt_. Roy studied the floor. "Uh….hi?"

Her heel thudded into his head and he shut his eye. "Just where do you think you're going?" Pinako asked loudly.

"I'm running away from home," he said petulantly, hearing the door to the patient room open. He glanced over to see Winry coming out with a patient, a stunned young woman with an automail arm. Just what he needed now that he was sprawled out on the floor. "This is what happens when you don't listen to your mechanic," he informed her.

"Why is he on the floor?" Winry asked, her oil-stained hands jamming into her hips.

"He claims to be running away. Slithering like a snake is more like it. Men, most of you are bellycrawlers." Pinako snorted, planting her foot on his forehead again.

"Hey!" he protested but refrained from reminding her she had given birth to a bellycrawler because then it would just remind them all why Urey Rockbell wasn't with them any more. "I'm just so damn bored. I wanted to go outside but you stole my wheelchair."

Winry snorted at him and turned to her patient, walking her to the door. "I'll see you for an adjustment in a week, Lizzie." The girl thanked Winry and left. Winry stalked back over and kicked him lightly in the butt. "We did that for a reason. It defeats the purpose if you go crawling around on the floor making yourself sick."

"I'm not going back to my room." Roy's jaw jutted stubbornly.

"Fine, we'll put you to work," Pinako informed him.

"To hell with that. If I wanted to work, I'd sign those papers Havoc and Dev keep bringing me," Roy's eyes canted towards Winry at the mention of Dev's name but her face didn't change. Dev had broken up with her a week ago, leaving her feeling abandoned once again. Roy thought the young man was an idiot but he also understood the pressure he was under. Dev had plenty of reservations about Amestrians and to have all his old friends leave him or torment him for having an Amestrian girlfriend was simply too much for him.

"You're the one who's so bored, he's dusting the floor with his belly," Winry reminded him.

"I'm going outside with a good book," Roy insisted, inching forward, testing his luck.

"By that do you mean an alchemy book?" Winry crossed her arms.

"Not necessarily," he hedged. He had been using his sick time to study ways of maybe crossing the barrier and getting the brothers back for her but so far, the only promising lead was out in the Ishbalan desert and the destroyed city of Xerxes. Once he was back on his feet and at his post in Ishbal as ambassador, Roy planned on searching for it.

"Fine." Winry went into a patient room and came back with the wheelchair, locking its wheels. She helped Roy lever himself up into the chair. "But no alchemy books. I don't want you getting worked up."

"Or so bored you drop one of those heavy tomes on your head and crack it," Pinako added. "Riza brought you a sack of books."

Roy sighed. So much for his well laid plans. "Pick me one."

They took him outside and Winry laid out the blanket. Roy spilled out onto it with his book. He usually smuggled his alarm clock out with him just in case he fell asleep in the sun. He would set it for half hour intervals so he could turn over. Once the ladies were gone and Den was settled on her spot on the blanket, Roy stripped off his shirt and tucked up the knee length legs of his shorts, exposing more thigh. His skin had gone nut brown from all the sun, except for the fresh scars over his belly and chest; long, red arrays of pain.

Roy was half asleep, the mystery resting over his eyes when he felt something lick his bare toes. "Hayate!" he said, knowing Riza's dog had a foot fetish.

"I heard you tried to escape," Riza said, not calling off her dog.

Roy lifted the book from his face, his smile dying a little seeing that his sister, Aris and Dev were with her. He had something he really wanted to talk to Riza about but not with them around. "I would have made it if not for Den."

"I can't believe I missed him crawling like a baby," Dev said and Li-Ying cuffed him gently.

"You need to behave, brother." Li-Ying sat on the blanket with him, unfolding her acupuncture kit.

"No treatment today." He waved her off.

Li-Ying planted a hand on his forehead. "You need one. Just settle."

"I'm serious. I feel fine." Roy wrapped a hand around his sister's wrist. "You've helped me a lot but you really can go home now, Li-Ying. You've been spending too much time here and running back and forth to Central."

"It's all right, brother," Li-Ying assured him but she folded her kit back up. "I don't mind. My partners are running the business back home."

Roy smiled at her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Thanks." He looked over at Aris and Dev. "You two have to be here on business."

Aris nodded. "We'll be heading back to Central in a few days, then on to Ishbal. Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong isn't convinced that the bomber doesn't have ties to us and I have to agree. It could just as easily have been from a disgruntled Ishbalan faction. We're long overdue to go home."

"Don't let me keep you from that, Aris," Roy said, noticing Dev wasn't really paying attention. He was staring at the house, probably thinking about Winry if Roy didn't miss his guess. "Go on in and talk to her if you want, Dev. Just make sure she has nothing in her hands."

Dev snorted then shook his head. "No, it's okay. I just wanted to show her I could do this." He wiggled his thumb. It looked more like a spasm of metal than coordinated movement but Roy remembered the excitement of making his automail move for the first time. "But I'm sure she doesn't care."

"She's your mechanic, she'll care," Roy assured him but the boy looked unmoved.

"I'll go with them to Central, brother, then I'm coming back. You two are supposed to be having an engagement party that has yet to happen. It would be nice to have it before you actually get married. But maybe we should wait for you and Dev to get back, Aris," Li-Ying said, getting to her feet.

"A party?" Roy looked over at Riza.

"You promised," she reminded him with a glare that said he would do it or die.

"And speaking of promises, here." Dev dropped his huge stack of folders next to Roy. "Start signing."

"Gah, can't you do anything? Like fake a signature," Roy whined.

"One, I'm a liaison, not your slave. Two, why would I do that when it would deprive me of the joy of watching you suffer?" Dev smirked.

"Don't make me crawl over there and gnaw on your ankle," Roy huffed.

"You'd do it, too." Dev shrugged. "Well, my job's done. I'm going back to the hotel and work on the itinerary for what I need to do in Central."

"I'm going to go talk to Winry about those herbs she was interested in for controlling pain since you're going to be a baby about having a session, Cricket," Li-Ying said, strolling towards the house.

"Don't call me Cricket!" Roy snarled.

Aris chuckled. "I'd better get back as well. I just wanted to get a walk in, instead of calling you with our plans." The priest raised a hand then turned to continue on his walk.

Roy waited for everyone to go but Riza, scratching Hayate's head, as he tried to be patient. He patted the blanket beside him and Riza sat down, tapping his sun-warmed chin.

"You were bad." She kissed his cheek.

"Riza, I'm fine. Look at my leg. It's scarred but the infection is gone. I'm ready for my automail again. That cough I had was just from me lying around too long, I swear it. I want to go home," Roy said, resting his head on her thigh as Hayate nuzzled closer to him.

"Neither the doctors nor the Rockbells agree, Roy," Riza said, brushing his hair back. "So no."

"Can't you at least take me to the hotel or stay here for a night?" Roy whined, tickling his fingers down her leg while still scratching Hayate.

"Why?" she blurted out then her eyes narrowed. "Roy, are you suggesting…"

"It's been weeks." He pouted.

"You nearly died. You have broken bones," Riza argued.

"They're healed. I'm fine. I'm horny, damn it." Roy's fingers dug into Hayate's fur and the dog chuffed at him, moving off. "Take me to the hotel." Roy looked at the house, sitting up. "I'm not sure I could do it here knowing Winry and Pinako are around. Besides, it's Ed's old bed…which I suppose is all the more reason to do it here." He grinned wickedly

"Roy, honestly. You can be such a brat." Riza pulled him close. "The bed springs squeak at the hotel and Dev is next door, you know."

"Oh well, if I can terrorize him, that's just a bonus." Roy kissed her neck. "Tell Winry you're borrowing me for the night."

"And what excuse am I giving?" He could hear her resolve weakening.

"I don't care," Roy said, sensing victory.

"Let's go in and talk to them." Riza got up and fetched his wheelchair, helping him into it. She piled the folders on Roy's lap. Riza found the other ladies in the kitchen having tea so parked Roy next to the table.

"You didn't knock off any more parts, did you?" Winry asked. "I didn't hear any screams….well, maybe one."

"That's when Dev did this to me." Roy slapped the folders onto the table. "Brat." He swiveled around and looked at Riza. He knew the request wouldn't go well coming from him.

"Actually, I'd like to borrow Roy. He can stay at the hotel tonight," Riza said, her voice as calm as if requisitioning office supplies.

"Why? He's got a perfectly good bed here," Winry replied, giving Riza a quizzical look.

Pinako chuckled around her pipe stem. "Think for a moment, girl."

"Huh?" Winry stared at the couple for a moment then face lit up like a red lantern. "Oh!"

"That's my brother, always looking for sex." Li-Ying shook her head, her twin ponytails swinging. "I have herbs to cure that, Riza."

"No, you don't." Roy tossed a file at his sister.

"I'll keep that in mind, Li-Ying." Riza laughed.

"You know you've always been welcome here, Riza. I mean, if he's well enough for _that_ then he's well enough to have you stay the nights with him here," Winry said, giving Roy a look.

"Roy's too shy for that," Riza replied.

"We're upstairs. What does he think we'll hear?" Winry asked then rubbed a finger over her lips. "Can it be that loud?" she added, making her grandmother snicker some more.

"It's been since forever, what do you think?" Roy growled.

"Don't traumatize Winry," Riza said, putting a hand on his head. "I'm going to leave you here to go get the car since I walked. You start signing those reports."

"Don't leave me here with all these women," Roy protested, clinging to her wrist. "They'll mock me."

"You're always alone with all these women," Riza reminded him.

"Yeah well…now they _know_." Roy pouted.

"We've always known you were a pervert, Cricket. Just sign your reports or Riza won't come back for you," Li-Ying said, her dark eyes gleaming.

Roy glowered at them all. "Get me a damn pen."

X X X

Rose didn't like Central. It was just too big. There were so many people and life was so…easy. She was all too aware of how hard it was to make a living in Lior and she had not forgotten what the armies of Central had done to her home, to her. No, a constant reminder held her fingers captive as her son trundled alongside her. She had their luggage brought to the hotel Judith had arranged for her. Now she had to meet with their contact here in Central. Sometimes Rose wondered why Judith had picked her for such an important thing like this, organizing things to ensure Lior got the aid it deserved. Alex Louis would be so proud and Rose had told Judith about how she had worked with the big man to help rebuild Lior in the early days. Judith had been very interested in that, especially now that Alex Louis' sister ran this country. The person Rose was supposed to meet was part of President Armstrong's entourage.

Kane sucked on his plump fist, his round eyes taking in everything. If the child was nervous about his new surroundings like his mother was, he didn't show it. Rose wished she could feel the same ease her child seemed to. Not having a babysitter, Rose hoped it wouldn't be too big of a problem to just show up at the office she had been instructed to go to with Kane in tow. Of course, just finding the place had proven to be a problem. Even though the president wasn't actually in the office, it was still out of the way so her staff members wouldn't be routinely bothered, or so Rose assumed.

Finally, she found the building. A guard stopped her at the door, not threatening, almost seeming as if he was expecting to shoo away a lost mother. Rose handed him the letter that had been left for her at the hotel, the one she had been instructed to bring. He looked at it then escorted her inside to a large desk that a bored young woman sat behind. She perked up some, seeing the guard and Rose.

"Mr. Attaway wants to see her," the guard said.

"Oh, all right." The girl made a call then got up, beckoning to Rose. "Follow me please."

Rose followed her through depressingly beige-walled corridors, a maze that she wasn't sure she could find her own way out of again. She found herself left with another woman, an older one now who smiled at Kane as she waved a hand at the seats.

"Isn't he darling?" she asked as the young woman left the office.

"Thank you. His name is Kane." Rose ruffled his hair fondly.

"Mr. Attaway will be free in just a few moments. You can leave Kane with me while you meet with him."

Rose felt some of her tension ebb away. "Thank you…." She looked at the woman quizzically.

"I'm Mrs. Dill," the secretary offered.

"Thank you Mrs. Dill. I just got into town and I don't know anyone. I couldn't just leave Kane at the hotel," Rose babbled nervously.

"No, of course not." Mrs. Dill glanced up, hearing the inner office door opening.

Rose didn't know what she expected Mr. Attaway to look like but he was younger than she had anticipated. Slender as a broomstick, he was so tall she wondered if he'd hit his head on the doorway. She had never seen such white-gold hair or icy eyes before. He might have been more attractive if he hadn't been so gaunt.

"You're Rose?" He cast a frosty glance at Kane.

"Mrs. Dill said she'd watch him," Rose said, her throat suddenly dry.

Mr. Attaway gave her a curt nod then ducked back into his office. Rose followed him. His office seemed as cold as he looked, nothing breaking up the beige of the office walls. She sat on the wooden chair in front of his desk. His own chair was well-padded leather. Mr. Attaway sat down and still managed to loom over her. "Judith has been in contact with my office for some time now," he said without preamble. "I'm Morley Attaway, if Judith hadn't told you. I'm one of President Armstrong's attaché's. While she is busy with her economic advisors and military counsel, I organize much of the every day functions here in Central."

Rose didn't know what she was supposed to say. She hadn't realized he would be so important. She was glad that Attaway continued his speech without seeming to notice that she was at a loss for words.

"Judith wants you to be the liaison between her and myself since we're both very busy people and could use help with the details so that the rebuilding of Lior can proceed without any further delay. There has been enough of that," Attaway said and Rose nodded.

"I'll do my best." She smiled broadly, thrilled to be part of something so important.

"I'm sure you will." His smile seemed as cool as the rest of him. "There's not much we can do today. I'm sure you're exhausted from such a long trip. I'll get Mrs. Dill working on finding a sitter for your son, all expenses paid. The one thing I do ask of all my assistants is to remember I'm in charge."

Rose bobbed her head enthusiastically. She had no problems doing what she was told. "Of course."

"Then I'll give you a call at the hotel when I'm ready for you to start. In fact, we'll probably move you to a small apartment if this works out. You can't just live out of a hotel. That's no place for a small boy." Attaway stood up and held out his hand.

Rose shook it, not noticing the sly look that stole into his eyes. All she could think of was how much good she could do for Lior.


	5. Through the Gate

Chapter Five

Ed hurt all over. He was just happy the gate they had opened hadn't spilled them into a street or over the treetops. He and Al had landed somewhere sort of marshy and he could tell from the deeper, more resonate moan that Hughes had indeed managed to find them in time to come through with them. Damn it, all of it. Ed sat up, trying to get his bearings. He could see the edges of a town not far off but there was nothing about what little he could see that seemed familiar to him. Maybe it was Amestris, maybe Earth, but whatever it was, it surely wasn't Rome where they had been moments before. "Al, are you all right? Hughes?" Ed tried to stand but his knee didn't want to work well. He was hoping that was a reed poking him in the backside and not a water snake since he couldn't move.

"I'm fine…I think," Al said and Ed heard him sloshing out of the water.

"What the hell was that?" Hughes mumbled, staggering upright.

"A gate," Al said, amazed in spite of all his past experiences. "A Janus gate."

"A god had nothing to do with it. We managed to work Alchemy," Ed said, holding a hand out to his brother and Al hauled him up. Ed stood unsteadily, his leg feeling very wrong.

"You tried to leave me behind, damn you." Hughes shoved Ed, nearly knocking him back down.

"This isn't your world, Hughes. You don't understand," Ed said, too weary to fight.

"Where are we?" Al's head swiveled around, taking in his surroundings. "Are we home?"

Ed hobbled up the embankment, seeing the road into town. "I have no idea."

"What do you mean no idea? Didn't you boys plan this out?" Hughes asked, following Ed.

"It's not like that, sir," Al said. "It wasn't precise. We didn't even know if it could be done. If Liam McMannus was right about the fairy mounds, there are more worlds than just ours and yours."

"Fuck, if I see a damn fairy, I'm going to scream," Ed spat, tugging on his wet trousers, which felt glued to his crotch and thighs.

"I'd almost pay to see that," Al mumbled then pointed to the distance. "Train tracks. Let's go to town, see if we know it or anywhere the train is going."

Ed glanced at Al, knowing there was an easier way to know if they were home. They could just clap but he saw the look in his brother's hazel eyes. Fear lurked there. What if they had left a world they had gotten to know only to end up somewhere that still wasn't home, maybe some place worse? No, it was too soon to try alchemy so they settled for marching toward town. By the time they got to town, Ed wished he had tried alchemy to dry his pants. His thighs and crotch had chafed and it felt like his butt was on fire. Al and Hughes weren't walking too comfortably, either. They reeked of marsh and sewer to the point that people on the streets of the town stopped and stared. Ed stopped finally, seeing the town sign. "Gun Barrel City?"

"That's not promising," Hughes groaned, his citrine eyes dimming.

"Well, I'm betting there won't be a damn elf," Ed huffed, scratching at his head. The gunk in it had begun to itch.  "I don't remember ever hearing that name before."

"It's not like we know every city in Amestris, brother," Al reminded him, grabbing Ed's arm as he tried to hurry Ed along.

Ed tried not to whimper at the pace.  His leg ached horrendously and he was sure the blisters between his thighs were popping. He'd probably get a raging infection somewhere delicate from all the sewer water. They made it to the train station only to have the stationmaster give them the hairy eye.

"You can't go on the train smelling like that," he informed them snippily.

"We know sir, we just need to know how much it'll be for our tickets," Al said quickly, worry kissing his face. He glanced up at the placard and squeezed Ed's wrist.

Ed saw it, too, other names he knew. "The Briggs Mountains," he whispered. "To Resembol," he said, almost wonderingly. Whipping around, Ed slammed his hands down on the ticket counter. "How much to Resembol?"

They barely listened to the price as Al herded them back out of the station. It hit Ed then that they had no funds at all. They were so close but he couldn't just call Winry. They needed money. Ed knew he could call the bastard but he didn't want to do that, either.

"Do we even know if she's still there, Ed?" Al asked quietly. "She could be in Rush Valley working or Central or…" Al bit off his words, flushing.

Ed knew what he meant. It had been a few years. Winry could be married with children but he didn't care. He had to see her. He couldn't come home and not tell her.

"She? The Winry you used to talk about?" Hughes said. "You need to try and talk to her. You and I, Alphonse, we know what it's like to have our loves go where we can't follow. If you can find this girl, Edward, you need to." He clapped a hand to Ed's shoulder.

Ed steeled his jaw, keeping his control. "We have no money to buy a ticket."

"We have…jewelry, pocket watches, the like. We can pawn it," Hughes said, sniffing at himself. "If anyone can stand the smell of us."

"I can take care of that." Ed clapped and almost forgot how to rearrange the molecules to remove the stink and dirt, to dry their clothes. He had nearly forgotten how naturally alchemy came to him. "You know, before we pawn our stuff, let's check with the bank. My State Alchemist account might still be open."

"It's worth a try," Al conceded and they went in search of the bank.

When they finally found it, Ed made his request, not sure how he would back it up. Ed didn't have any i.d. from this world left but from the look on the teller's face he knew it was a moot point.

She eyed him suspiciously. "That account has been closed for years."

"Oh, sorry. My mistake," Ed said, turning around quickly. He didn't want any trouble with the State, especially since he didn't know what condition this country was in any more. When they got outside, he swore up a storm then his golden eyes lit up. "You know, Al, I could always trans…"

"No!" Al said, reading his brother's mind. He shook a finger at Ed. "You can not transmute anything into gold, Brother."

"I know it's forbidden but what are we supposed to do?" Ed hissed, obviously not worried about his planned transgression.

"You can make gold?" Hughes' mouth dropped. "Why didn't you ever…never mind? This is too surreal." He held up his hands. "Let's just find the pawn shop."

Ed was sure they would never get enough from the pawn store to get to where they wanted to go. He and Al hadn't had the foresight to bring anything with them. Three regular pocket watches, Hughes' pinkie ring and Ed's fountain pen went into the kitty. Ed stopped his brother from offering his engagement band. Al had buried Ziata with hers and took to wearing his. Ed was not about to let his brother part with it. "This is the best we can do, Al."

Al eyed the small pile of goods. "It won't be enough, Brother."

Ed knew Al was right but still refused to allow Al to donate his ring to the cause. Hughes didn't even offer his ring. In his jacket pocket, Ed had a necklace, one he had bought on impulse once for Winry and didn't even think until after he had it that he could never give it to her since she didn't live in that world. Still, he never let it out of his possession.  They stumbled outside, dejected. "Al, please, take this and get me some analgesic from the store and …something for the itch." Ed pointed down, flushing.

Al pulled a long face. "We can't spare the money, Ed."

"We don't have enough money any how, so it doesn't matter. You go get that for me. I can hardly walk. We have enough for a phone call. I'll…swallow my pride and call the bastard for help," Ed said, hoping he was convincing.

Al took the coins and headed off. Ed sat down heavily on the lip of the fountain. He hadn't been faking his discomfort. "Hughes, is he inside the store?"

"Yes, why?"

Ed leaned in and scooped up a handful of the smallest denomination coins that people liked to toss into the fountain. He clapped and turned them all to gold nuggets. "Do not tell him you saw that."

"I think he'll figure it out when you're suddenly rich," Hughes said sardonically.

Ed rolled his shoulders. "But he didn't see it happening. It's different."

"Does it make it less forbidden?" Hughes scrubbed a hand through his thin beard. "Why not just call this bastard of yours?"

"You being a policeman is showing, Hughes," Ed huffed. "And I'd rather not ask Roy Mustang for anything if I can help it." He watched as Hughes' eyes widened. "What?"

"That name…" Hughes trembled almost imperceptibly. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

Was there a Mustang on Earth? Well it stood to reason, Ed knew. "You knew him."

"No, but it's close to my best friend growing up. Roy Tang," Hughes replied, his eyes dulling.

"You never introduced us…because he's not around any more, is he?" Ed asked, almost sorrowful at the idea, for Hughes' sake and maybe just a hint of his own. He just couldn't tell the bastard he respected him.

"Roy was part Chinese, came to my town from England actually, but I didn't care, you know? But kids in school did. They claimed it was a prank that got out of hand. Liars. They killed him on purpose, surrounded him and threw rocks until he died." Hughes shuddered again and Ed swallowed hard. He hadn't been prepared to hear that.

"Damn, I'm sorry, Hughes. That's just awful." Ed made a mental note to tell Al about this. There was every chance Hughes' school friend was their Mustang. How the hell were they going to tell the bastard his best friend was back, sort of? What were they going to tell Gracia and Elicia? This was all wrong. They had really screwed up.

"Brother, here I got….Ed!" Al snapped, seeing the gold in Ed's hands.

"We needed it, Al," Ed said unrepentant, taking the sack from his brother's hand. He dry-swallowed the analgesic, gagging on it. "We need a plan. We can't just all three spring ourselves on Resembol. You're dead in this world, Hughes. We have to have a place to hide you out."

"Wait? What?" Hughes asked, his face pale.

"We didn't get around to telling you this but…you had a double here, almost the same name even," Ed said, shifting his weight, hands buried deep in his pockets. "We didn't think you'd need to know."

"Because you planned on ditching me. That really isn't jake, you know." Hughes glared at them.

"There's more to it than that," Al said, hanging his head. "But this is not the place to talk about it."

Ed nodded. "Resembol. We'll get rooms at the inn, such as it is. It's near the train tracks and small but you can stay there, Hughes, while we go talk to Winry and Granny." Ed didn't add, 'if they're still there,' since they had had that conversation. If Winry was elsewhere, someone back home would know where. That was good enough for him.

X                                             X                                                         X

Winry looked over at Dev as he picked up the files from her kitchen table. She knew when he was irritated – granted that was as common a state of being for him as it ever had been with Ed – and he was irritated now. She might be angry with him but she didn't hate him and Winry didn't like seeing him upset. "What's wrong?"

Dev's ruby eyes fixed on her. "As if that man hasn't scarred me for life enough." He shook his automail arm. "You had to send him to the hotel to do  _that_? My room shares a wall with hers!"

Winry couldn't help the giggle that escaped her.  "Do you think _ I_  wanted to hear it? Besides, being here in the house seemed to be making Roy impotent."

"Good! Take him back, keep him here. I thought I'd be picking plaster out of my hair the way they were going at it," Dev grumbled and Winry broke down, laughing hard. Dev pouted. "I can't believe you're laughing at my pain."

Winry went over and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry but your grumpiness has always made me laugh. I don't know why."

Dev blushed, glancing away. "Winry, I…"

"I know." She touched his cheek, grateful he didn't pull away. This was hard enough without having to completely lose a friend. "I know things aren't going back to the way they were, Dev. I understand why you broke it off but are we no longer even friends?"

Dev took a step away. "We're friends and that's what makes it hard." He brought up his still non-functioning automail hand, thumping it against his chest. "I still have a lot of feelings in here for you. I know I'm messed up. I didn't want it to be this way."

"I know that." Winry sighed. "I think we both knew that eventually something would have to give. I wouldn't be very welcomed living out in the desert and…my parents died there, in that war. I'm not sure I _could_  live in Ishbal. And I'm not sure you would be any happier living full time in the Ishbalan community in Central. Maybe we should never have been more than friends."

Dev reached out and caught her hand. "I don't regret what we were. It's this awkwardness now that I regret. I'm leaving Resembol soon, back to Central then to Ishbal. We might not be there for long before we're sent back with that pervert but by then he might be back in Central and not loitering in your house."

Winry nodded. "I know. I'll miss you."

Dev smiled. "Thanks. Oh, right, I forgot to show you." He wiggled his thumb. "See? And I can do this now." He cupped his hand. "I learned that one to block out the animal sounds from the room next door," he added sourly.

Winry laughed, taking his metal hand. "See, I told you, you're getting used to it. It takes many months that's all."

Dev nodded, running a hand over his silver arm. "I know. Everyone stares at it back home and I think, 'why stare now?' This looks so much better than the hook I had but then I remember why. No one back home can afford it."

"That will change," Winry told him, hoping that it was true. "I'm working on getting some mechanics interested in moving from Rush Valley out into your territory, though I'm not sure how people will perceive them." She made a wry face. "Rush Valley mostly sprang up as a town because of the war."

Dev sighed then offered a smile. "Leave perception up to Aris and me. That's our job."

"Perceptions are hard to change," Roy's voice cut in from the doorway. Winry turned to see him in his wheelchair with Riza behind him.

"I'm not ready to look at you," Dev huffed, heading for the back door. He slipped away into the summer heat.

Roy snorted. "Sorry, Winry. We probably shouldn't have interrupted."

She shook her head. "I'm glad you did. Dev doesn't know what he wants and that makes it hard." Winry sighed. "Was there something you wanted, Roy? Riza?"

"Just to let you know you can have him back," Riza said, grinning. "Dev might not last out the night if I keep Roy another day. And someone needs a nap."

"No, I don't." Roy grumbled, eyeing Riza evilly.

"You've been mellow all day. Don't start getting cranky now," Riza warned, ruffling his hair. "I'm going to go put him in bed. And no arguments, Roy. Your eyelids have been trying to close for about an hour now."

Winry watched them go then went and sat down outside on the porch. Hayate was chasing Den around until the big dog pinned him down. She wished she knew what to do. Winry hated that she was being left again and at the same time she had always suspected this day was coming. It was almost a relief that it was here and it wasn't fair that Dev might be changing his mind. Why couldn't she find joy in being loved?

"Hopefully he'll actually get some rest because he's still not as strong as he'd like to think he is," Riza said, coming out to join her on the porch.

Winry laughed. "That's not what Dev said. It was apparently a night for the romance novels."

Riza chuckled but didn't blush. "Roy's never had any troubles in that department. He has hundreds of other faults but in bed, I haven't noticed any." The older woman looked over at Winry. "Speaking of Dev, we are sorry we interrupted you. Maybe he could have figured out what he wanted."

Winry looked up at the soft blue of the sky as if trying to read the answer in the clouds. "I don't know, Riza. Maybe this is for the best."

"Are you thinking of Ed?" Riza asked quietly. "I'd understand that."

"I know you would." Winry swept her hair back then fingered her ears. She still wore his earrings but only at the top. She wasn't quite ready to let Ed go yet. She wore simple agate studs that Dev had given her firmly in her earlobes and a fancier gold ring just above them, a gift from Roy. "I'm not sure it's that, Riza. I hope it's not. I know Ed is gone for good."

"Roy is still trying to find a way over to where they are, Winry, but I know he's not very hopeful, not any more." Riza reached over and patted Winry's arm gently.

"I know. It's more than that. I  _know _what pressure Dev is under. Most Ishbalans still distrust us, for good reason. He's trying to do an unpopular job, making peace between us. It doesn't help when they think he's trying to be Amestrian by having me as a girlfriend and it's not just the Ishbalans. Some of my friends don't come around here any more," Winry said bitterly. "I've heard them gossiping about how I'm dating one of_ them_. It's horrible. And it's just as bad in Central, if not worse, since there we have places to go out to. I've seen people staring at us at the theatre. We were in one restaurant where the waitress refused to serve us because I was with an Ishbalan."

Riza's face darkened, her lips pressing thin. "I know. Why do you think you almost never see Roy out without being in uniform? They don't hassle him then but we've been places where they call him a 'slant' and some of them can say awful things."

"I didn't realize." Winry shook her head. "I guess I should have suspected after seeing that room of his back in Central, the one he doesn't really let people in. He hides his heritage. I mean all his sisters have Xing names."

"Oh, so does Roy and they all have Amestrian names but it was just a smart political thing to do, not using his Xing name," Riza said. "Even before he decided to go into the military, Father suggested Roy might find an easier path by not being too…exotic."

"I suppose but it's still sad." Winry glanced over at Hayate who was now chasing Den. "What is his Xing name besides Cricket?"

Riza laughed.  "Wang, and don't tell him I told you."

Winry's lips trembled as she held a laugh in. "Are you serious? No wonder he goes by Roy."

"Yes, Wang Mustang isn't very melodic," Riza said, pointedly ignoring other problems with the name. "Roy's a fine name." Riza took a long look at Winry. "Are you feeling okay? You look a little piqued."

Winry shrugged. "I think I ate something that didn't agree with me. I was queasy earlier but I'm feeling better. Just a little worn out."

"You have every reason to be."

Not as much as Hawkeye did, Winry reminded herself.  Maybe all the trauma of the bombing and then more recently her break up was taking its toll finally. Winry felt wrung out. "Yeah," she muttered. Winry wanted to tell herself that from here out it would get better. Soon Riza would get the wedding she dreamed of – of course, now Winry would be alone for it – and hopefully at long last Riza and Roy would get what they wanted. Winry wished she could believe in happy endings and knew exactly why she didn't.

X                                             X                                 X 

Attaway nodded in time to President Armstrong's dictation. He knew the woman's hapless secretary was getting it all down but he wanted to make sure he had it all committed to memory. He admired Olivia Armstrong. She was nothing like any woman he had ever known and he was proud to be her adjutant. There was more he could want from her but Attaway knew it wasn't going to happen just yet. He needed help. Judith thought him to be a fool, a willing aide in her cause. As if he would ever overthrow Olivia's reign.

No, Attaway planned on stringing Judith along and then turn the tables. He would amaze Olivia and he would ask her to marry him. It would be perfect. So what if a few people got hurt along the way? Her oaf of a brother and that slimy bastard, Mustang, were no big loss, especially Mustang. He was direct competition for Olivia. He just hoped Rose was as easy to manipulate as Judith said she was as he had his hands filled with the Ishbalans he was using to plant bombs. Attaway had no illusions he was playing a dangerous game. All he had to do was keep ahead of the game and he would win.


	6. Homecoming

Chapter Six

_Every day is a journey, and the journey itself is home." – Matsuo Basho_

"You should have told me," Hughes growled, glaring at the brothers from his seat on top of his bed in the inn. Much to their disappointment, the inn only had one room with two beds, leaving them no reprieve from each other's company.

"We didn't think to since." Ed shrugged, glad to be freshly showered but wishing he was still in the shower and away from this painful conversation.

"Because you weren't ever going to take me across with you. You lied to me," Hughes said, his eyes hot. Ed flushed a little at the accusation and Al cringed.

"We didn't want to, sir. It's just…" Al spread his hands apologetically. "We have no good excuse. We knew this wasn't your world, that we shouldn't bring you."

"And you should have told me that." Hughes propelled himself to his feet but the room was too small to pace. "You should have told me that there was a double of Gracia here, that she had a child. If I had known that." His hands flailed. "Maybe I wouldn't have come. You shouldn't have kept that from me. It was too important."

Ed let his head droop, his wet loose hair sliding against his hot cheeks. "We messed up. We were afraid that if you knew there was another Gracia, you might really insist on coming, that you'd be harder to duck."

"Not that we did a good job of it as it is." Al flopped back on the bed he had to share with his brother. "I don't know if we can recreate that Janus array, Hughes. If you want to go home, there might not be a way."

Hughes sat back down. "I know, Al. I knew that when I made my decision. My family is all gone. My wife, gone. The only thing I had left were you two boys and the things that happened in my homeland…" He shrugged. "I didn't see me going back and if I'm going to be a stranger in some place I never heard of, I figured it might be somewhere I could look out for you two."

Al swallowed hard, getting up to give Hughes a hug. "I hope you're not too disappointed."

Hughes patted Al on the back and let him drift back to his bed. "A little in you two, but you had so much stress on you, it's no wonder you weren't thinking right. And I'm not disappointed at all so far with being here. It's an adventure, a little scary and exhilarating."

"Good, though it'll be a little more boring for you tomorrow." Ed stifled a yawn. "It's late. Al and I are exhausted. We'll go to the Rockbells tomorrow." He glanced at Hughes from under his bangs.  "Sorry we can't bring you."

Hughes held up a hand. "I understand, Ed. It'll be hard enough to adjust to you two being back, let alone me back from the 'dead.' I'll stay in the hotel like we talked about. It'll be okay."

Ed nodded and gratefully slipped under the covers, every part of him aching. He thought maybe he'd be up all night, nervous about tomorrow, but he was out before Hughes had the lights off.

X                                             X                                 X

Winry almost regretted bothering Roy since he was sleeping. All his protests aside, she knew he still needed his rest. On the other hand, he was whining mightily about getting back up on his feet and she knew it was time to assess the docking port and the tissues around it one last time.  She rapped on the door lightly. "Roy...oh, Roy," she called but he just burrowed down under the sheet. "Hey, Cricket, get up."

His solitary eye peered at her. "Don't call me that."

She went over and sat on the bed with him. "Time to look at your leg."

"I'm getting my foot back?" Hope gleamed in his dark eyes.

"Only if you promise not to lose it again." She tapped his chin.

Roy snorted. "Might as well keep it."

Winry slapped him on the head lightly. "That's the wrong answer. Okay, let's see that leg."

X                                             X                                 X

"Are you sure we should just barge in, brother?" Al fretted as Ed opened the door.

"No one answered when we knocked but it's open. She might be with a patient. We can't wait," Ed said, refusing to think that maybe it was just Granny living here. The Rockbell Automail Shop sign still hung out front, so at least one of them had to be here.  "No matter what, we're going to surprise her."

Ed knew his brother probably didn't agree with him but Al followed any how, just like always. Den came barreling around a corner, gray muzzled and barking. She gave the brothers a look as if culling through her canine memory for them. Den didn't threaten them but she kept up her barking. "Winry? Granny?" Ed called but his voice was so thin and nervous he knew no one would hear him over the dog.

"The patient rooms are empty." Al gestured to the open doors where the Rockbells tended to patients but didn't look to be in use today. "Still, the house is open. Someone has to be around."

Ed pointed to their old room. "Did you hear voices from there? Let's go look."

X                                 X                                 X

"You're right, the leg looks fine," Winry said, Roy's stump resting on her thigh.  "I'll get that new foot ready for you. Doc wanted me to check out your shoulder and see how it's healing." Letting his leg fall off to the side, Winry leaned forward between his legs. "Get your shirt off. We have to be sure you're in prime shape. We have a wedding coming up." She grinned at him.

"Told you I was all better. I think you just like keeping me hostage on this bed," Roy laughed, pointing toward the hall. "Your senile old dog is barking at the wind again."

"I hear her. I'll worry about Den, you worry about getting out of your clothes."

"Bet you say that to all the guys." He laughed and she swatted him.

"Brat. I can't wait for the wedding," she said, the implicit 'and for Riza to take full possession of you' left unsaid.

"You're getting married," a voice so thready and filled with hurt Winry barely recognized it. It was an impossible voice, one that could no longer exist. Even as she spun around, nearly whacking Roy somewhere sensitive in the process, Winry thought it couldn't be. She would never hear  _that _voice again.

All the strength ran out of her and Winry caught herself, the heel of her hand digging into Roy's belly, making him grunt. Standing there in the doorway, older now and looking so horribly tired, was Edward Elric and right behind him, as always, was Alphonse. Winry thought she had to be dreaming until Roy moved under her, twisting so he, too, had a view of the door. "Edward? Al? How… Roy, you said…" Winry couldn't get more words out.

Roy disentangled himself from her, pulling himself up against the headboard. "I didn't do this, Winry."  Shock rang loudly in his words. "I didn't bring them across."

"You're marrying that bastard?" Ed stabbed a finger at Roy and Al went red, elbowing his brother hard.

Roy's eyes narrowed. "Apparently coming through those gates made him stupid."

Winry got to her feet. "How is this possible?"

"Janus gates, well, that's what we're calling them," Al said when Ed obviously couldn't make his mouth work. "He's an ancient god of gateways. We tried all sorts of ways of getting back. Science, fairy mounds and alchemy. We were wrong about alchemy not working there…well, it doesn't work, not like here, but we found texts and we found Janus and they got us here," he babbled nervously. "We're home."

"Not so sure, not if she's marrying  _him_," Ed growled, stabbing a finger at Roy.

"I'm marrying Riza, you idiot." Roy swung around, planting his foot on the ground. Holding onto the headboard, he stood up, wobbling one-leggedly. "Welcome home boys."

Ed and Al both stared and Al said, "Your leg!"

"Long story," Roy replied.

Winry turned and pushed him back down on the bed. "You're not supposed to be up like that, Roy." She knew it was a pointless thing to say. He was surely a hell of a lot more active when she sent him to the hotel for the night. Trembling, she turned again, walking over to them. She stopped short of touching them. If she touched them and they faded into dream stuff, she might never survive it.

Before she could move, Al nearly knocked Ed over as he pushed forward, throwing his arms around Winry. She felt his tears hot on her shoulder. "I missed you so much, Winry, so very much!"

Winry hugged him until she thought she would snap him in two. Stepping back, she kissed Al's wet, salty cheek then twisted just a bit, feeling Ed right next to her. When she hugged him, Winry heard something very wrong. His servos sounded awful and she had to bite back the admonishment that wanted to come tripping out.

"Not one day went by without me thinking about you," Ed said and she started to cry. "Damn, I made you cry again. I said the next time you cried, it would be tears of happiness but…this doesn't really count."

"No, it doesn't," she sobbed. "You  _left_ me again. Both of you." Winry broke away from him suddenly and Ed nearly pitched over. Al caught him. "Do you know what that felt like?" Her voice growled as anger overtook joy. She slapped Ed and caught Al with the backswing. "And I don't even want to hear your excuses."

Alphonse grabbed her wrist before she could do anything else, holding it when she struggled to pull free.  "We know, Winry," he whispered, his fingers tight around her wrist.  "We were foolish, leaving you behind."

"But we came back," Ed added, his voice trembling.

"Too late," Winry whispered. "Too late."

Al couldn't swallow back a sob, letting her go, and, to her surprise, Edward lost his control. Tears started as a slow leak that turned into a flood. He stumbled against his brother, his leg looking almost frozen and unworthy of the task of carrying him.

"Winry," Roy said softly. "If you've seen nothing, watching my life, 'too late' are words that aren't to be applied lightly. Take the gift you've been given. The rest will sort later."

Ed took a hobbling step closer to Winry, his flesh hand hovering over her shoulder.  "Please," he said brokenly, "please let us come home."

Winry looked back at Roy then took the sobbing brothers into her arms, crying with them in a huddle.

"And, boys, remember, her heart has been bruised. It takes time and hard work to fix that," Roy added, trying to lever himself out of bed. His shoulder hitched painfully, unbalancing him, and he slithered ungracefully to the floor. "Well, shit."

Winry broke away from the brothers with a brittle laugh, looking as if she needed that desperately. "Roy, why can't you ever just stay put? You're ten times worse as a patient than Ed ever was."

"There's someone worse than me," Ed tried to sound triumphant but barely managed better than broken. He dug a handkerchief out of his pants pocket and blew indelicately.

Roy grimaced then pointed to the dresser. "There're more of those in the top left door. And I'm not worse than Ed," he added, getting to his knees, crawling.

"Where are you going?" she asked, as Al fetched everyone handkerchiefs. Ed didn't seem able to move.

"To call Riza and you'd better figure out what you're going to say when your grandmother gets home," Roy replied.

"Roy, if you damage that port crawling around, I  _swear_ you'll wear my wrench permanently in your skull," Winry said as Al handed her a handkerchief.

"If you people would quit stealing my wheelchair this wouldn't be necessary." Roy tried to hold up his hand, wincing as his damaged shoulder twinged. "I know, I know, I'm supposed to be resting."

Winry glowered at him then snatched his shirt off the bed and tossed it over his head before going outside to get his chair. Al helped Roy lever himself up into it and Roy wheeled himself off. Winry dabbed at her eyes. "Ed, you can barely walk."

"The automail is failing," he said in a tired voice. "It got damaged."

"Go into a patient room. I'll look at you," She nodded in the general direction of the rooms.

Ed's eyes widened. "No, Winry. I didn't come here for you to fix me. I came to see you."

She ran a shaking hand through her hair. "I know but…I don't know how I feel. I want to do this until I can figure out what to do." Winry looked over at Al. "Make sure Roy gets back into that bed, Al. Please. He's pretending to be strong but he nearly died. I don't want him overtaxing himself."

Al's eyes brimmed with questions but Winry was relieved when he didn't ask them. He simply scooted around her and his brother. Ed didn't resist Winry's pull as she led him into a work room. She didn't know what to think. Her mind was a desolate wasteland with one occupant; pain. She couldn't think about the brothers' miraculous homecoming or anything happening in her life. Work, she could do that. It would calm her, she hoped.

X                                             X                                 X

"I can wheel myself, Alphonse," Roy said, wriggling in his chair.

"Winry insisted, sir. Is Miss Hawkeye coming?" Al jostled the chair over the slight lip of the door.

Roy shook his head. "I told her it's urgent but so is the business she's on and since that includes trying to find who blew up my office and tried to kill me and my men, this can wait."

"Oh…is that what happened?" Al parked the wheelchair next to the bed. "Winry said you were badly hurt."

"No, Winry probably told you I nearly died and now I must be babied to an inch of my life. I'm fine now," Roy snorted, tossing himself into the bed.

Al sat in the wheelchair himself, looking at Roy. "I've never known Winry to baby anyone."

Roy sat up against the headboard. "I just get a little tired of being confined…and tired physically but don't tell Winry I said that."

Al's eyes went to Roy's belly, now covered by his shirt. "It looks bad."

Roy wet his lips. "I don't remember it. I wouldn't say that to Riza. She's still very raw about it all."

Al nodded, reaching up to let his hair down. He massaged his head as if he had pulled the pony tail too tight. "You're really getting married?"

"In the fall. Provided I don't get killed by Ishbalans who don't want peace with us. Or by Amestrians who still support Bradley or by whoever this bomber was since it doesn't seem like either of them."  Roy rubbed under his eye patch. He caught a glint of gold on Al's ring finger and his solitary eye widened. "Al, did you bring someone else over with you?"

Al paled, his mouth going slack. "How…"

"You're married." Roy pointed to the band.

Al opened his mouth as if to talk then Roy watched him visibly break, crumbling like fine porcelain after a fall. Roy reached out for him, fearing the young man would faint on him. A sob tore out of Al before he could get his hands up over his mouth. He doubled over on the wheelchair, nearly toppling out. Roy caught him, yanking him bodily onto the bed next to him and wrapped an arm around Al's shoulder. "What is it, Al?"

"She di…died," Al said, his words breaking, "was killed," were the only other words he could wring out.

"Oh, Alphonse, I'm so sorry." Roy said, rubbing Al's arm, unprepared for the younger alchemist to grab hold of him, giving into his pain. Roy just held on, letting him cry loudly, remembering Maes doing the same for him in those days soon after killing the Rockbells. Roy wasn't surprised to see a half-naked Edward thumping his way back in with Winry trailing after him.

"What did you do to my brother?" Ed demanded to know.

"I saw his ring," Roy said simply.

Winry started to ask something but Ed put a hand on her wrist, quieting her with a little shake of his head.

"I'm all right, Brother," Al rasped, wiping his face. "Please, just go let Winry help you. Mr. Mustang will look after me."

Ed didn't seem happy but the expression on Al's face seemed to ward him off. Roy was surprised when Ed complied. Winry cast a perplexed look at Al but she kept her peace as she followed Ed. Roy pulled Al towards the head of the bed. "I'm sorry Alphonse. I didn't know. Why don't you just lie down for a little? You look exhausted."

Al didn't argue, lying on his side, dabbing at his face. "Thank you, Mr. Mustang."

Roy leaned over and got a handkerchief out of the bed stand and gave it to Al. "It's Roy, Alphonse. You can call me that, you know."

Al blew his nose. "You didn't know, Roy. It's not been all that long ago. I just…I'm not over it."

Roy patted Al's arm. "Of course not. If you want to tell me about it, I'm a good listener."

Al considered that for a moment. "Later. I am tired now but there is so much to tell you."

There was something ominous about the way Alphonse said that, Roy decided, but the young man was asleep before he could make anything of it. Settling down into the bed, Roy was soon asleep himself.

X                                                         X                                             X

Ed hated this. He had turned her life upside down again. He didn't know what he was expecting, coming back here, but somehow the chilly silence as Winry worked on him wasn't it. Ed didn't even know what to say himself. Fear held him hostage. "I tried to keep it running, Winry. I really did."

She blew at a strand of loose hair and set her screwdriver aside. "Ed, it's a mess. I can't repair it. It'll all have to be replaced." She eyed him critically. "But that's not a bad thing. You've grown, Ed."

It sounded almost as if she didn't believe it but what had she been expecting, he wondered? He was in his twenties now, a grown man. "I know. The leg is too short and I know I messed up my knee, tramping around trying to find a gate back here."

Winry's eyes went depthless. "Really?" She sighed. "I know you're not too mobile but I don't want you sleeping on a patient cot. If we take you to the inn, you won't be able to get around easily. Riza could take Roy back there. He's about ready to have his foot back."

"I don't want to be trouble, Winry," Ed said earnestly. He could see the strain in her eyes. "The inn is fine. We already spent one night."

She shook her head. "You stay here for now. I'm…I'm going to go find Granny, to tell her. Just in case anyone saw you two coming here and see her before she gets home."

Ed pulled on his pants, standing up. "Fair enough. Are you sure you don't want me to just go collect Al and go back to the hotel and wait?" Ed knew he had to get to the hotel or at least call before Hughes left his room and got spotted by Mustang's men. They might think he was a homunculus. 

Winry shook her head, heading out of the exam room. "Stay here, please, Ed. I…I need to know where you'll be."

Ed didn't have anything to say to that. She thought he would leave her again and could he blame her for that low opinion? Ed just stumbled towards his former bed room, surprised to see Al asleep on the bed and Roy curled up next to him, closer to the wall on his side, mumbling in his sleep. As odd as that scene was, Ed left Al there and went to make his call to Hughes. The man wasn't happy about it but Ed assured him that he could have food sent to the room. They had enough gold to cover it. That duty done, Ed went back to his room and sat in a chair. His room, funny how he still saw it that way. It had been repainted since he had last stayed there, a pale greenish color that he didn't like. Other than that it was all still the same. So why didn't it feel like home?

Ed jerked awake, shocked that he had nodded off in the chair. He was just so mentally and physically exhausted and nothing was happening like he thought it would. He was such a fool. Maybe coffee would help clear his head. Ed staggered into the kitchen, not even registering the voices coming from within until he crossed the threshold. Ed froze, eyes dilating as he saw two men in the kitchen, an older man about Mustang's age or a little older sitting at the table peeling vegetables and a younger man at the stove. To Ed's deep felt shock, they were Ishbalan. "Who the hell are you?"

The one at the stove whirled, dropping a wooden spoon. Ed saw he had an automail arm. "Me? Who the hell are you?" The Ishbalan's red eyes narrowed, fixing on Ed's exposed arm. "Oh, are you Winry's patient? I'm not sure where she is. She was supposed to be here. I promised her a real Ishbalan meal. I guess she might have gone into town to get something."

"Patient?"  Ed blinked at the word, wondering just how much more of his world had changed, that Ishbalans were in the Rockbell house, cooking, of all fucking things, that Mustang was upstairs with an automail foot, that home was suddenly as strange to him as winding up in that other world had been.

"Your arm," the Ishbalan gestured to it. "If you're looking for Winry, I don't know where she went but you can just leave a message with us. I'll make sure she gets it when she gets home."

"I don't need a messenger boy, I'm staying here," Ed growled, realizing that was probably entirely the wrong thing to say. The older Ishbalan was on his feet now and the young one took a step away from the stove, obviously antagonized by Ed's tone.

"Who did you say you were?"

"Ed! What's wrong?"

Ed turned just enough to glance back at his brother who was pushing Mustang in a wheelchair but not enough to turn his back to the Ishbalans. "Just talking to the strangers in Winry's kitchen."

"Strangers? I've been here the better part of a year and I've never seen you," the young Ishbalan huffed.

Roy nudged Ed with his chair and the young man nearly fell in his lap. Ed scooted over, never taking his eyes off the interloper with red eyes. "Ed, Al, these are Aris and Dev, two priests who work with me as liaisons. Have I mentioned I'm the ambassador to Ishbal now?" Roy asked wryly. "Aris, Dev, these are Edward and Alphonse Elric, back from a very long trip."

"Wait, _that's_ the guy you keep comparing to me to? Him?" Dev gestured at Ed with a fatal look. "I thought he was gone for good or something."

"What is he talking about?" Ed grated out.

"Long, long story," Roy assured him. "Why don't we all just sit down and talk about it. Dev, go stir whatever it is you're making before it scorches."

"Doesn't look like much to me," Dev attacked the pot as if it were an invading marauder.

"Might want to get to know him before you get huffy, Dev," Roy said wearily.

"Um, have you met Dev before, Mustang?" Aris asked Roy. "This is as polite as it gets."

Ed wondered just why the hell Winry would be comparing him to anyone, much less an Ishbalan.  He wasn't sure he wanted to sit down, even if he really felt too tired to keep standing long. Al didn't hesitate. He sat right down after holding out his hand to Aris. "I'm pleased to meet you. Sorry we crashed your dinner plans."

Aris took stock of the young man. "You look like you can use a good meal. Don't worry. We're making plenty."

"What are you making, Dev? It's not goat, is it?" Roy asked suspiciously.

"Just eat what you get, jackass," Dev replied, glaring at him. "The day you cook for yourself, hell will freeze so you don't get to whine about what others prepare for your lazy ass."

"Don't you think about agreeing with him, Edward," Roy grumbled, looking at the brothers. Ed felt too stunned to say anything. He couldn't process the scene. It seemed too ludicrous. 

Dev took another look at Ed then snorted deridingly. "And it's vegetarian, so relax."

"I guess you know Winry pretty well then, through General Mustang," Al said to Dev then glanced over at Roy. "You're still a general right."

"I've even been promoted to Major General," Roy replied.

"Yeah, the idiot introduced me to Winry and helped me get this arm." Dev waved his nonfunctioning automail as he dumped in a yellow powder into the stew pot. "I'm her boyfriend," he added, glancing over his shoulder at them.

Ed made a strangled sound, missing the strange look Roy shot the Ishbalan's way. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. How could Winry have an Ishbalan boyfriend? Al put a hand on Ed's shoulder, dragging his attention to him. Ed could see it in Al's eyes; this was all wrong. For a moment, he believed he had gotten them home to the wrong Amestris.

"Oh," Al said, such a small word to carry so much emotion. Ed could hear how stunned his brother was.

The tension racketed up, the silence driving it forward only to be broken when Winry came back in with her grandmother. Everyone simply stared as if they all believed they were trapped in some strange and unpleasant dream. Finally, Pinako crossed the room to throw her arms around the brothers. "I can't believe my eyes," she said, pulling them down for a tobacco-scented kiss on the cheek.

"We're so glad to be home, Granny," Al said, joy thrumming through him.

"It's been too long," Ed staggered a bit as Pinako released him. He tried to ignore the concern he saw in Pinako and Winry's eyes, hating the loss of dignity in front of the enemy. He tried to covertly see if the Ishbalan had noticed, figuring, yes he had.

Winry turned to the other boy. "Dev, I forgot you were coming," she said, looking limp. Ed hated that he had done this to her.

Dev's red eyes canted toward the brothers. "Well, I know you weren't expecting them. It's all right. I'm not sure how hungry anyone will be but there's plenty for your….guests." The way he hesitated over the word clued Ed in that the Ishbalan knew about him. What he might know, Ed feared learning.

"They're not guests, any more than you are," Pinako said in her raspy voice. 

"Actually, I'm so very tired," Alphonse said, his expression giving truth to his words. "We've come a very long way. You could just set something aside for me. I'd like to have a nap…if you don't mind, Winry? Or would you prefer I go back to the hotel for that?" He turned gold eyes on her, an almost mournful expression filling them.

"I think I'd like some rest, too," Ed said, thankful his brother had thought of some way out of this awkward situation. He honestly felt exhausted deep to the bone and his brain wasn't working. If it was, his homecoming wouldn't be like this.

Winry shook her head. "No hotel. There's an open guest room upstairs. I'll go make it up for you."

"We can put on our own sheets, Winry," Ed protested. He wondered if he had the strength to even walk upstairs but it was that or lie on a patient cot since Mustang had his old room.

"You don't even know where the bedding is. Dev has dinner in hand. He doesn't need me. I'll make you up the bed," Winry said, her tone overly sharp. Ed decided it was easier to just let her. He wanted to get in that bedroom and hide away from the disaster as long as he could.

X                                 X                                 X

Winry curled her fingers around the whiskey glass her granny pressed into her palm. "I thought the worst thing that could have happened was losing Ed and Al." She drank the whiskey down, ignoring the burn. "I was wrong. Getting them back now that I finally let them go in my heart is so much worse."

Pinako and Riza shared a glance that Winry didn't seem to see.  What do you say to something like that, Riza wondered.  It really was almost as if Edward and Alphonse had returned from the dead, creepy as that seemed. And even though she knew that wasn't the fact, it still made everything awkward and almost dreamlike, as if nothing was quite real.

"I was glad when they went upstairs because then I didn't have to deal with them." Winry pulled her knees up in the couch, wrapping one arm around them. "Of course, it doesn't solve anything. And it's not as if I don't want them back but…I was ready to move on or I thought I was until Dev broke it off." She sighed. "Not that I didn't see that coming."

"You probably should have just sent him and Aris back to the hotel," Riza said sympathetically.

Winry shook her head. "Dev would just be full of questions. He's let me go and yet…not."

"That's because the boy didn't want to let go in the first place," Pinako said knowingly. "Don't expect him to stay away now that the rival he's heard so much about has come back."

"I didn't mean to make him feel like Ed was a rival," Winry said hotly, slamming her glass back down. "I just…I could throttle them all. I want to hit something but it's not going to help."

Pinako nodded sagely, pleased that her grandchild was maturing. "You're in shock, Winry. You need a good night's rest."

Winry unfurled from the couch. "I can't sleep. I'm going for a walk."

"At this time of night?" Riza cocked up an eyebrow.

"This isn't Central," Winry said. "And you have to walk back to the hotel. I'll go with you."

Neither Pinako nor Riza looked happy but Winry knew they weren't about to get in her way.

X                                 X                                 X

Rose knew Judith wasn't very happy with her but it wasn't all her fault. She looked over at her son, Kane, drowsing on the rug while his mother placed her call back to Lior. Judith had her sent to work with Morley Attaway, one of President Armstrong's many assistants. Rose wasn't sure what he did, only that he was helping out Lior and Judith wanted her to work closely with him. Rose didn't mind. Morley wasn't much older than her, nice enough if a little snotty since he worked for the president. Still, they go on well and she even got a nice apartment with a phone that Morley's office paid for. Judith liked Rose to call her daily with updates. This was one update, however, Rose didn't really want to make since she knew Judith wouldn't like it.

"I'm sorry, Judith," Rose said quickly as her boss answered the phone. "Mr. Armstrong is still not in Central and even Morley doesn't know where the president's brother went. We've tried to find him."

"Morley has no idea?" Even as distant and tinny as Judith's voice sounded the disbelief still carried loudly. Rose understood it. After all, Mr. Armstrong was an important man and Morley worked for Alex Louis' sister. Rose just knew, that after those months in Lior when the big man had been so helpful, that he would want to see her now if he knew she were in town but she also believed Morley when she said he didn't know since he seemed just as keen to find Armstrong as Judith was.

"No, he doesn't. I mean, I'm sure that the president knows but his whereabouts have been classified and you need military clearance for that sort of information. Neither Morley or I have that," Rose said empathetically. "The same goes for General Mustang's whereabouts. That's top secret because of the bombing. They're afraid it wasn't just the embassy under attack but the general personally."

"Do you think it's possible that Armstrong is with Mustang, Rose?" Judith asked.

Rose thought for a moment. "I suppose so. His usual men are gone, too, though I heard his men had been sent to Briggs on a training mission but that could just be rumor. I was discouraged very hard about asking questions about the general. I thought they might bring me in for questioning thinking I had something to do with the bombing."

"Well, that won't do. Don't push them," Judith said quickly. "I guess there's not much to be done for it but wait. That's fine. It'll give me and my brother more time to plan. You just help out Morley as much as possible."

"Oh, I will." Rose hung up the phone, wondering just what Judith's big plan was. Well, whatever it was, it would help Lior and she was proud to be part of it.  She glanced out the window. It looked so nice. She could see a sliver of the park from here. She should take Kane there. Her son would love it. Rose made plans to have just a little fun while she was here. Surely Judith wouldn't mind.


	7. Admitting Mistakes

Chapter Seven

It may be that the satisfaction I need depends on my going away, so that when I've gone and come back, I'll find it at home. – Rumi

Ed didn't want to get up. Al had to poke and prod his brother to rouse him. Like a surly puppy, Ed finally rolled out of the covers, seeming stiff; almost old. Al hated seeing him like this. He could bury his own heartache and pain for now and just thankful to be home where his brother could get the care he needed. "Come on, Brother," Al said when it seemed unlikely Ed was going to move. "I'm hungry. Let's go get dinner." Of all the things that had changed over the years, his brother's appetite wasn't one of them.

Ed rubbed his belly and it grumbled at him. "Yeah, I could eat now except…" His lips yanked down into a vicious scowl. "How could she have an Ishbalan boyfriend?"

"I guess things have changed and for the better," Al said, not flinching when Ed's hot gaze flamed over him.  "Think about it, peace with the Ishbalans, that's a good thing, Ed."

Undoing his ponytail, Ed finger combed his hair back then retied it. "In theory, yeah. I just…does this feel like home, Al?" Ed stared at the floor, unable to keep the dismay out of his voice.

Al rested his hand on Ed's shoulder. "Give it time, Edward. We just got back after being gone for years. You can't expect things to have stayed exactly the same. It could be worse. We've talked about it."

Ed nodded. Winry could be married with children. She might have died. Ishbalans could be running Amestris. The bastard could have actually been Fuhrer. Ed shuddered at the thought. "Dinner, then. I'll behave."

Al almost swallowed his sigh but not quite. Ed ignored his brother's doubt in him. He offered his brother a hand up and couldn't help notice how poorly Edward went down the stairs. Roy and Riza sat in the kitchen, lingering over cups of coffee, but the spicy smells of whatever Winry's boyfriend had been cooking were gone. Riza's brown eyes lit up, seeing them. She abandoned the table and threw her arms around both boys, nearly knocking Ed over. Al had never seen her so demonstrative.

"I almost didn't believe it when Roy and Winry told me," Riza whispered, squeezing them. "Roy has been looking for a way to bring you back ever since you left but he says he had nothing to do with you being here."

The surprise in Ed's eyes echoed in Al's tone, "You were, sir?"

Roy nodded. "Without much success. I'm afraid we had all but given up hope."

"Liar, you spent the whole time you were recuperating studying your books," Winry said, coming into the room, smelling somehow metallic. "Unless Riza or I took them away. You never gave up." She turned to the brothers. "Did you sleep well?"

Al nodded. "I feel better now. Hungry, though."

"Sorry you had to hold dinner for us, Winry," Ed said then gave Roy a begrudging look. "Thanks for trying."

"I knew you wouldn't want to stay in a strange new world. I mean, what would you do without me?" Roy smirked and Ed barked out a laugh. "You'll have to explain to me how you managed to get back without a Gate in detail." Roy shrugged. "And it's breakfast. You boys slept through the night."

"Really?" Ed asked, stunned. Al's jaw dropped.

"Yes, really. Sit. I can get you breakfast," Winry said, patting them on their backs.

"I'll do it, Winry. You have patients," Riza said, heading to the ice chest. "Scrambled eggs?"

"That would be great," Al said with enthusiasm. "We can help."

"You still look tired. I'll handle it." Riza assured him.

"Heat up some of that stew Dev made," Roy said. "And bacon. And I want to be the next patient, Winry." He lifted his leg, pointing to the empty space where a foot should be.

"Fine. I'll give you back your foot but you have to promise to behave," Winry said wearily, resting her hip against the counter.

"That will never happen," a voice called from the back door, which opened into the kitchen. Dev peered in the upper half of the door, which was swung open. He wore his priest's robes, the bright blue sash looking out of place against the sandy robe. His automail arm seemed almost garish against the backdrop.

"It won't if you don't stop bringing him work to do," Winry said, seeing the sheaf of papers under Dev's arm as she waved him in.

"Can't be helped," Dev said, casting an intense look at the brothers before taking off his sun glasses. He gazed at Winry. "You look tired. Want me to brew you up that energy tea?"

"No, thanks, it smells bad and tastes worse and you know it." Winry wrinkled her nose. "You had prayers this morning?" she asked blandly, knowing that was obvious.

"What feast day or holiday is it this time?" Roy asked as Dev whacked the paperwork down in front of him.

"The Beginning of Harvest. It's nearly autumn," Dev said. "Time to ask for a safe harvest."

"I have no idea how you keep all these holy days in your head. Ishbal seems to have so many of them," Roy said, not moving to look at the papers.

"The same way you keep all that alchemy stuff in yours," Dev replied, moving to Riza's side. "Do you need help, Riza?"

"No, sit down," she said, glancing back at the table and Al wondered if she was trying to decide if that was a bad idea.

"Sorry we sort of ran out last night, Dev is it?" Al asked and Ed nudged him under the table. "We had a very long trip here."

Dev sat next to Roy then looked back up at Winry as if looking for guidance then said, "Winry and Roy didn't seem to think you were ever coming back."

"We weren't supposed to be but…we're just glad to be back home, no matter how much it's changed," Ed said, staring at the wood grain of the table.

"We're glad to have you back," Winry said softly, touching Ed's shoulder. "We'll have to have a long private talk once I actually stop shaking inside."

Al watched Ed open his mouth then clamp it shut as if he didn't know what to say. Al didn't blame him since he had no idea, either. He still felt as out of place here as he had back on Earth. If not for Ziata, he might not ever have felt welcome there. Al closed his eyes, trying to wall up the emotions.

"Al?" Winry's voice held a querulous tone

He stiffened his back. "I'm okay, Winry. Still just wrung out." Al didn't want to talk about Ziata yet or even about coming home. Ed was right. It didn't feel like home like, at least not yet. Al had confidence that it would once they settled in. He studied Dev for a moment. "I got to know some of your people when my brother and I were…traveling, years ago. The encampments were…" Al stopped himself. He hardly had to tell an Ishbalan how awful those camps were. "I'm glad things are different now," he added, assuming they had to be for someone of Dev's background to be walking freely around Resembol dressed as he was.

"I grew up in those camps," Dev said, getting up to get some plates when he saw Winry wasn't. "We're working on reestablishing our county. That's what I'm doing here. They made this braying ass an ambassador." His automail hand swept out toward Roy and Ed smirked at the insult. "But he is working hard to help us. Winry has set up a clinic back home and is trying to get some other mechanics to move from Rush Valley out there since she's too busy here and in Central to give it full time attention."

"Really?" Ed's mouth dropped as he twisted in his chair to look at Winry. "That's…that's pretty incredible."

Al knew what Ed had wanted to say, 'that's dangerous,' but incredible worked. "We've missed a lot," Al whispered.

"Being out of the country will do that to you," Roy said, cluing the brothers in on the story that had been told about their disappearance.

"Is that how you and Winry got together?" Ed asked more politely than Al would have expected. Ed missed the exchanged looks between Dev and Winry but Al did not. He wondered at it but didn't think it wise to ask.

"Roy was feeling guilty about burning off my arm all those years ago." Dev put the plates on the table. "So he set me up with Winry to try the automail." He glanced at his silver metal fingers. "I'm not very good with it yet."

"You've only had it a few months. Be patient," Winry said by rote. How many times had she said that to patients?

Ed patted his own metal wrist. "You're lucky. Winry's the best," he said, making Winry smile.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't seen my foot in months," Roy grumbled, wiggling his truncated leg around.

"Today. I'll put it on today if you just stop whining." Winry rolled her eyes.

i_Well, the bickering felt like home_, /iAl decided, then asked something he knew he shouldn't but it struck a deep and unpleasant chord in him. "The colonel…sorry, general burned you?"

"That's a complicated story," Riza interrupted, bringing over the pan of eggs. She shoveled some out. "Too much for empty stomachs. Eat first. I'll go get you that stew in a moment. Roy, I'm assuming you wanted a little, too, since you made a point of asking for it."

He batted his eyes at her. "Please."

"Don't feed him until he signs all those papers," Dev suggested, nodding his chin at Roy.

"I've tried that. It doesn't work. He just gets skinnier." Riza sighed.

Dev slipped his sunglasses back on. "Don't let Winry put on his foot then." Dev smiled maliciously at Roy.

"You shut up," Roy grumbled, stabbing at finger at the priest.

"I'll be back for the paperwork later. I can't stay around today. I have to help Aris get ready for the afternoon prayers and some of the farmers here want a blessing on their equipment. Guess things are changing if they want help from an Ishbalan," Dev said wryly.

"I thought Ishbalan priests were warriors?" Ed's surprise shone through brightly. "I didn't think you did things like that.

Dev shrugged. "No, there are three sects, the teachers, the healers and the most numerous, the warriors, and now with the automail, I might be accepted into the caste of the warrior priests…once I figure out how to make it work."

"Patience not being the strong point of the Ishbalan priesthood," Winry said, slumping over her eggs and Al wondered just how much - or how little - sleep she'd gotten last night.  He sincerely wished that the arrival of his brother and him had little to do with that but didn't hold out much hope that it wasn't the case. "You're figuring it out just fine, Dev."

"If you say so." He opened the door. "I'll be back later."

"I won't have signed anything," Roy replied and Dev shot him what Al figured had to be an Ishbalan obscene gesture Roy had no doubt become very familiar with. The young man left.

With his departure, the room quieted to just the sounds of the men eating ravenously. Al knew he and Ed were putting off the inevitable. Dev had made a nice distraction but sooner rather than later, they would have to fess up to who they had accidentally brought with them. Al didn't know which would be harder, keeping Ed from saying something incredibly stupid about Winry's boyfriend or telling Mr. Mustang about Mr. Hughes.

Finally, Al put his dish in the sink, arguing briefly with Riza about who would wash up then he sat back at the table with another cup of coffee clenched in his hands like a steaming life line. "Ed, we need to tell them."

"Tell us what?" Winry glanced between the brothers sharply. She never had returned to her patients like Riza suggested.

Al winced at the dread he heard in Winry's question. He watched his brother squirm, probably as much from the intense scrutiny Roy inflicted on them the moment he had opened his mouth as it was from the fact Ed wouldn't want to tell them.

"We made a mistake," Ed said, finally. "In coming here." The color fled Edward's face and Winry's mirrored it. "I didn't mean it like that. Coming home wasn't a mistake. It's just…I don't even know how to explain it." He slumped in his chair.

"Tell them about Alfons," Al suggested.

Ed's body quivered. He trained his eyes on the table, following the wood grain with his finger.  "In that world, on Earth, there were alternatives of the people here. Well, some of them. There wasn't any of you but there was another Al. Alfons and another Gracia. They look just like the people here, act a lot like them, too. It was…unsettling."

"I can only imagine," Roy said, turned as if to get up then stopped himself. He gestured at the coffee and Riza refilled it for him. Al wondered if that gesture was to give Ed time to compose himself. His brother took it.

"We became friends with some of those alternate people," Ed continued. "Gracia, for one. Alfons…died and it was very hard. It was like watching my brother die of a terrible, lingering disease. And now Gracia is dead, too."  Al shuddered violently and Ed reached for him. Roy put his cup on the table. Ed stared at him.  "There was another Hughes, Mustang, a policeman. He was almost like our Hughes, maybe not quite as brave, a little less insane, but there he was and in love with Gracia." Ed broke off, his throat working hard.

Riza made a small distressed sound, reaching for Roy. Pale-faced, he grabbed her hand, squeezing hard. Winry took Ed by the wrist, tears standing in her eyes. He eyed her strong hand in surprise.

"Gracia was out with Ziata, my fiancée," Al said, barely able to find his voice. He had to tell this part. "It was a snowy day. A car went off the road and onto the sidewalk, pinning them both." Al buried his face in his hands. "They died."

"Oh, Al." Letting go of Ed, Winry stood and  pulled Al half out of his seat and against her. Al flung his arms around her neck.

"I'm sorry, Al," Roy said after giving Al a few moments to get his control back. The older alchemist didn't sound very in control himself. "What does all of this have to do with the mistake you boys made in coming back?"

"Hughes wanted to come with us, said we were all he had left," Ed said flatly.

"We didn't plan on bringing him." Al let Winry go. He sat up, wiping his face. "We didn't tell him about the doubles."

"But you did bring him," Riza said slowly, the only one still able to speak.

Ed shook his head. "No! It's just…he followed us."

"He jumped through when we opened the gate. We didn't mean to do it," Al bleated.

"He's here?" Roy growled, trying to stand up. He fell against the table and Riza steadied him. "You brought him here?"

"At the hotel," Ed replied, not looking at the man. "We don't know what to do with him now."

"I'll call Havoc just in case one of the men spot him and think he's a homunculus," Riza said, walking unsteadily to the phone out in the hall.

"How are we going to tell Mrs. Hughes and Elicia?" Al asked plaintively.

Roy trembled. "I have no idea. We don't."

"But," Al started.

"We don't!" Roy slammed his hand down on the table, making Al jump. "We don't say a word until I meet this man. You don't know that he'll want to know there's another Gracia, a Gracia that's a mother to a child fathered by his exact duplicate."

"It's a little late for that," Ed said bitterly. "We told him."

Roy's lip curled. "Perfect. This isn't a mistake, boys. It's a damn disaster."

"We can't fix it," Al said, folding in on himself at the criticism. "We know that. And I don't know that we can send him back. We don't even know that he'll want to go."

Roy pinched the bridge of his nose. Al could see the pain and frustration building in the man. An explosion was imminent. "Now not only do I have to come up with a story for where you two have been for years, I have to figure out how Hughes came back from the dead. This world is big but you know how it goes. We have no luck and someone will see him and then the military will…I don't know, say he faked his own death and deserted." The speed at which Roy was talking laid bared his nervousness.

"They can't!" Al protested, his stomach wrenching at the very thought. What had they done? He hadn't even thought of that.

"Roy, let's not start imagining the worse," Riza cautioned, coming back over to the table. She rested her hands on his shoulders. "Don't forget Armstrong is your friend."

"That's right, you already said Armstrong was talking to his sister about saying Ed and Al were abroad in Xing on a deep undercover mission but….that means you're still in the service of the military, Ed," Winry said, interlocking her fingers with his.

Ed stared at her hand in his, stunned for a moment then managed to rasp out, "But I could resign, right?"

Roy shook his head. "One thing at a time, Edward. For all I know, Olivia might want something of you two in exchange for signing off on this massive lie. I can't impose on Olivia's kindness for this because she has none. She's as hard as her brother is soft." Roy laced his fingers, resting his chin against them.

"You really are already working on this?" Al asked in surprise.

"Made the calls last night," Roy said. "Had to. Got the alert you tried the bank about an hour after you came here," he added with a hint of his old humor.

"We have no money at all," Ed said, wisely keeping quiet about his alchemized gold. "What little we got from our pawned stuff was just enough to get us here and get the inn room for Hughes. We figured we'd have to swallow our pride and ask for help."

"You have a place to stay here, Ed," Winry said, the circles under her eyes seeming even darker now. "We won't leave you two with nothing."

"Are you sure your boyfriend won't get mad?" Ed couldn't hide his bitterness as he extricated his hand from hers.

"Brother," Al snapped. He was not about to let Ed talk them into even more trouble than they were in.

"Let me worry about Dev. It's all very…complicated." Winry's head dropped, her bangs coming down to veil her. She seemed so much older than she actually was. Al almost regretted coming here and burdening her.

"Take me to see Hughes," Roy demanded, trying to get back up again but Riza pushed him down. "I have to see him before I do anything else."

"He's waiting at the hotel. I had no idea we slept all night," Ed hung his head. "Should have called him before stuffing our faces."

Roy glanced down at his leg. "I don't want to meet him in this wheelchair."

"I'll put your foot on now," Winry said, getting up. "And see if Granny is done with her patient so I can tell her what's happening. Why don't you go to see Hughes, Al? Bring him here but give me some time to get Roy squared away. You know how he'll need to rest."

"I'll be fine," Roy growled impatiently.

Riza squeezed his shoulder. "Don't argue with your mechanic, Roy."

Roy settled, unhappiness written on every visible part of him.

"I'll go with Al," Ed murmured. Al could tell his brother was unreasonably happy about being left out of Winry's plan for how this was going to happen.

"You can barely walk," Riza said, dropping a kiss against Roy's crown. "You stay here. I'll drive Al to the hotel. It would just be easier that way." Her fingers squeezed Roy's arm again. "You and Ed will not drive Winry and Pinako insane."

Roy nodded. "There won't be any problems." He turned tired eyes on Winry. "If I have to sit on Edward myself to make sure there aren't."

Ed startled at that, his eyes darkening but Al cleared his throat and shot his brother a look that settled him down.

Riza just nodded then added a fiery look to it that Al knew meant bad things should either man not behave. He followed Riza out to the car, still unused to seeing her out of uniform. Walking behind her hadn't been a good bet. Raw and hurting as he was, Al could still appreciate Riza's athletic form, maybe a little too much. He had a major crush on her while he had been in armor. He slid into the car without comment. He nearly got behind the wheel before remembering where he was.

"Sorry," he said as Riza turned the engine over. "I've been driving Ed around for the last year. He's an awful driver."

Riza chuckled softly. "I've been driving Roy. He's no longer allowed to drive now that he has no depth perception which infuriates him but I'll keep your warning in mind."

"Believe me, don't drive with Ed unless you're a fan of finding ditches face first…or trees." Al shook his head, allowing himself a small smile. It faded quickly. "I'm so sorry we're causing so much trouble."

Riza put a hand on his leg. "Alphonse, you are not causing trouble." Her hand was gone as quickly as it had alighted, moving to the gear shift. Riza pulled out onto the road. "You and Edward are, of course, cause for much uproar but you are not trouble."

"I'm not so sure," Al replied glumly, looking out the window. Resembol really hadn't changed much, nothing new to distract him. "Ed isn't going to take Winry having a boyfriend well, even though he knew she probably would have one or even be married. I mean, she couldn't be expected to wait forever on someone who should never have been able to come back."

Riza glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "Winry doesn't have a boyfriend, Alphonse, not any more."

"But…" Al wet his lips, wondering why the Ishbalan had lied.

"They are friends," Riza said as if reading his mind. "Dev is being a territorial male, no surprise there. And it's not my story to tell. You and Ed just need to give Winry some time to adjust to you being back. You boys need time yourself."

Al ran a hand through his hair. "I know. We really do."

"I know you lost your fiancée, Alphonse," Riza said gently. Her hand strayed from the wheel briefly to stroke his arm. "I am so sorry."

He ducked his head, his long hair shielding his face. He should have pulled it back, he thought absently. "Thank you.  Winry said you nearly lost yours."

Riza made a soft sound, desperation, pain, Al wasn't sure but understood nonetheless. "Roy isn't as strong yet as he likes to pretend. You may have to remind him of that from time to time. He'll want Edward especially to think he's just fine, just like nothing has changed."

"That would be normal, Brother and him fighting." Al went back to looking out the window. "I guess we just thought, we'd come back home and things would be...right.  Normal, you know?  But nothing is."

"No, nothing is. Time marches on so they say." Riza accelerated. "This is going to be so very hard on Roy, Alphonse, meeting this man."

"I am sorry," Al's voice was a skinned whisper. "We didn't mean to do this."

"But you did and we have to deal with it," Riza said not unkindly.

Al nodded and fell silent.

"He knew you were doing this but not that you weren't planning to bring him," Riza mused almost to herself. "You lied."

Al blushed. "It was…necessary. We didn't like it. We needed him, Miss Hawkeye.  Ed was trying to study rockets and I was helping out in a doctor's office but there wasn't much money. Ziata was a little older than me. She had a job and I was thinking of going to school but then…" Al gnawed at his lip again as if pain was the only thing keeping him going. "He was just like our Mr. Hughes in that respect, ma'am. He took care of us and he was hurting just as much. We didn't want to tell him 'no'. We thought he would forgive us for leaving him. It was stupid on our part. If we had just told him the truth about our Mr. Hughes, about the Mrs. Hughes here, he might never have wanted to come, but we were afraid it would make him want to come more."

"Well, what is done is done, Alphonse." Riza glanced over at him. "And you can call me Riza. I won't be Miss Hawkeye for much longer, though I have to admit being a Mustang will take some getting used to."

Al made a sound that could have been a laugh. "Brother will probably moan on about your bad taste in men. He'll never see just how much like the Colo…General he is."

Riza laughed as well. "Oh, never. Roy, however, is aware of it but he doesn't like to be reminded."

Al nodded. "I believe it." He fell silent once more, dreading what was to come as Riza parked in front of the inn. He thought the building must have had a recent paint job. The two-story wooden structure was a pristine white. In brilliant contrast, the wrap-around porch and full-length balcony were forest green, a very inviting combination. What wasn't inviting was the task ahead of him. Al dragged out of the car as if he were the one with malfunctioning automail. Riza caught his hand, squeezing it. Al shot her a startled look then smiled. Even though she knew this was going to be hard on her, too, Al appreciated her attempt to comfort him. "We're actually up there." Al pointed to the dormer on the third story. "We figured we needed to be sure no one saw him just in case."

"Wise." Riza headed up the steps onto the porch. "I have no idea what we're going to do now, Alphonse. This may get very…tense."

"We know," Al replied quietly, sneaking in front of her. He led the way upstairs, pulling his key out of his pocket. Before he tried to unlock the room door, he knocked. "Hughes, it's Alphonse."

The door opened too quickly, surprising Alphonse. Riza made a soft, distressed sound, stumbling into the young man. Hughes' eyes widened at her plight behind his glasses but he showed no signs of recognizing Riza. Al steadied her with an arm. "You've been gone a long time," Hughes said in gentle rebuke.

Al helped Riza inside, sitting her on the edge of his bed. "Things got more complicated than we expected. We didn't know Riza and General Mustang would be here. Ed and I thought we'd have more time to plan something but we don't." Al rested a hand on Riza's shoulder. "Hughes, this is Miss Riza Hawkeye."

Riza shrugged away from Al's touch, rising to her feet, her legs visibly shaking. "You look so much like him."

"The brothers have told me as much," Hughes said. "It's nice meeting you, miss."

Riza took another step closer to him. "You sound like him, too. It's uncanny." Her throat sounded tight to Al. He could see the gathering storm of clouds in her eyes. "I have…it's..."

Hughes took her hand. "Sit, please. You have almost literally seen a ghost." He guided her back to the edge of the bed. "Alphonse and Edward weren't entirely honest with me about this world. If I had known…." He shook his head then pushed up his glasses. "I was a police officer. I can imagine what sorts of troubles my coming back to life might cause. If it is possible for me to just…I don't know, go somewhere far away where no one will notice me, I would be willing but…."

"You came here to be with them," Riza finished for him. Her lips peeled back into a weary smile. "Our Hughes was very fond of the boys, looked at them like little brothers or sons."

Hughes smiled at Al. "I can understand that."

Al flushed at that.

"And the military already knows the brothers are back. It's possible that we might be able to resurrect Maes Hughes so you won't have to run off," Riza said.

"Or things could get really bad for me," he said, rubbing his chin then studying her over the rim of his glasses.

"Trust her, sir," Al replied. "They'll do their best to keep you safe."

A painful sigh escaped Riza's lips and the tears fell. "It was so hard losing you once." Her hands trembled as she put them over her face. "Roy is never going to get through this."

Not knowing what else to do, Alphonse sat next to her, pulling her into a hug. Riza put her arms around him. Al rubbed her back. "We've made everything go wrong," he whispered.

Riza pulled away then touched his cheek. "No, you haven't. You've just made it…complicated and it won't get less complicated here." Riza wiped her face, looking up at Hughes. "Do you want to meet Roy Mustang?"

"I don't think I have a choice," Hughes replied, tucking his hands into his pockets. "Part of me doesn't want to because I don't want to cause any more stress but part of me wants to see if he resembles my lost childhood friend."

"His Roy was murdered," Al whispered, wincing himself as Riza flinched.

She got up, visibly giving herself a shake. "I'll take you to meet him. Hopefully we'll have time before someone else from the military shows up. If we're lucky, it'll be Armstrong."

"Ma'am?" Al asked both puzzled and delighted. The blustering alchemist was a known quantity. "Because of his sister?"

Riza nodded. "And he's now head of investigations so it'll help."

"I'm ready for what comes," Hughes said not sounding convinced of it.

She gave him a long look. "I hope you're right."

            X                                 X                                 X

"Roy, please you really should take something for the pain," Winry fretted. Normally she let him and Ed stubborn out the pain but they were in a rush.

Firing the girl a look that actually backed her off, Roy instantly regretted it. Winry hadn't done anything wrong. He was weaker than he should be, damn it, and the pain of reattaching his leg left him shaking. Maybe he should have swallowed his pride and met this fake Maes while still in his wheelchair. Too late now and he'd be damned if he met this man drugged to the gills on pain killers. Besides, for him they weren't an option. Roy glanced at Ed but the young man's face seemed made of wood. Roy couldn't fathom what was going on in the blond alchemist's head but he knew it wasn't good. "I'll be fine," he lied so badly that Ed actually winced.

"I'll get him some lemonade," Pinako said, startling Roy. He had forgotten the old woman was even there. She had sent home their patients and closed her clinic for the day. He wished she would dump in some whiskey but that would just put him at a disadvantage. "You okay Winry? You look tired," Roy said.

"Just a little queasy," Winry replied. "Probably the stress of meeting Mr. Hughes. I don't know anything about this man."

"He was a policeman," Ed said finally, so quietly that Roy had to double check it was actually Ed who spoke and not some…what had Ed said Fake Maes had called it? A Doppelganger?

"That much like our Maes," Roy asked, equally soft, leaving Winry volleying looks between him and Edward as if trying to figure out who the strange soft-spoken men in her living room were. "What's taking Riza so long?"

Winry frowned at his irritation and Roy instantly regretted his words. "You can't think this is easy for her."

Roy shook his head, hunching up on the sofa. He reached down and massaged what little was left of his calf muscles, trying to milk the pain out of them. Maybe he should let Winry get him an analgesic but he didn't want to look weak in front of Edward. Besides, analgesics didn't do much for this kind of pain. Narcotics could but he wouldn't allow himself that, even if he wasn't about to meet the doppelganger of his best friend.  "I know it's not easy, Winry. I'm sorry." Roy let out a long slow breath. "I'm not in a good frame of mind."

"I didn't mean to cause so much trouble," Ed said, sinking lower on his chair, as if being pushed straight into the ground by the weight of his sins.

Winry went over, her strong hand gripping his shoulder. "We know, Edward. We just need to figure out the best way of dealing with this."

"It's out of our hands, isn't it?" Ed asked sourly, waving stiff-handedly at Roy. "If he contacted the military, we're all already in trouble."

"The military knew the moment you tried to access your account," Roy said, not for the first time. "When it comes down to the military Edward, let me do the talking. Please." Roy gave Ed a look that had the young man squirming. Roy broke it off as Pinako came back with the lemonade and a damp towel for his sweating face. The older alchemist accepted both gratefully. He wished he had thought to send Riza to the market for mint or that Pinako had used some of his ginger to spice the drink. "I can probably save everyone but only if you don't interfere. If I need your input, I'll ask."

"I can take-" Ed was silenced by a combination arm jab from Winry and the look on Roy's face. 

"If President Armstrong only sends her brother, things will be different. You know how to handle him but I get this terrible feeling she'll want meet you herself. You've never met her." Roy licked his lips, tasting the tart and sweet of lemonade there. "You have no idea."

Ed sat forward, letting his hair tumble like water down to shield his face. In a gravelly voice, he replied, "I don't like not knowing what I'm getting into but I'll follow your lead. You know what you're doing."

Roy knew just how much that admission had cost the younger alchemist. "In this, I do." Hearing the front door open, Roy flinched. He stared at the archway to the living room, willing himself to stand but couldn't. "It's this next thing here that I'm afraid to do." Winry's hand brushed his shoulder to remind him he wasn't alone and Roy wondered how Edward had ever left a girl like this; how had Dev? Finally, he levered himself up onto his foot, his nerves screaming, reminding him the automail wasn't quite ready yet. The nerves hadn't settled but Roy took the steps across the living room anyhow, instantly regretting his choice when Al and Riza came into the room, Maes Hughes sandwiched between them. Roy stumbled, Riza rushing forward to grab him arm. In spite of what Ed had said, Roy hadn't been prepared for this. This man didn't just resemble his dead best friend, he I was /i him down to the last detail. Roy cursed under his breath, his hand coming up to clamp over him mouth, willing foul words and bile to stay down where they belonged.

"You must be Roy," Hughes said and Roy felt like the man's grave had opened up and he was tumbling headlong into it.

Roy was barely aware of Riza walking him back to the couch and he fell onto it. He couldn't find his voice to say anything. This man didn't just look like Hughes, he sounded just like him. What hell had the brothers brought with them? What had any of them done to deserve to have such deep wounds violated like this?

"Roy was badly injured in a bombing a few months ago," Riza said and Roy hated that she felt she had to cover for his weaknesses.

"I can't wonder if my friend would have grown up to look like you," Hughes mused softly, his eyes never leaving Roy.

Roy swallowed and managed to stand again. Riza gently forced him back down, horror reflecting in her eyes. "There was another me, there?"  He couldn't remember what the brothers had said about that.

"You were killed." Ed's flat tone spun Roy around, his mouth gaping ridiculously. He snapped it shut.

"When we were still in school," Hughes continued. "I'm glad that didn't happen here." He smiled gently then stuck out his hand. "I'm Meinhard Hughes."

Roy looked at that hand then took it in his own. "Roy Mustang." The surrealness of shaking hands with a man wearing his dead friend's face, and i not /i having said man being a homunculus made Roy's innards twist. "I'm sorry. I'm not on my best behavior…this has thrown me."

"I'm sure it has. I've had more time to prepare for some of this." Hughes eyes knifed toward Edward, who turned his face away. "But not much."

Roy sat back down. "You've met Riza. This is Pinako Rockbell and her granddaughter, Winry. I have no doubts the brothers have told you all about her."

Hughes smiled widely, holding out a hand to Winry. "I am so pleased to finally meet the brothers' muse."

Winry flung herself into Hughes' arms, a ragged sob cracking through her armor. Hughes patted her back, shooting Ed and Al, who had moved to stand behind his brother, a panicked look. Pinako slapped both brothers.

"For not warning anyone properly," she said when they turned hurt, surprised looks on her.

Winry broke away from Hughes, wiping her face. "Sorry. It's not …I didn't know Maes Hughes as well as Roy or Ed and Al but he watched out for them, he made sure they were safe and I loved him for that. And you have watched out for them, too, and I am very grateful for it."

"It was my pleasure," Hughes assured her, patting Winry's shoulder.

"Sit down, Hughes," Ed said, his voice dull as the paint on an abandoned house. The young man slumped in his chair. "I want to say something but I…I have no idea what."

"I said let me talk," Roy reminded him. "How much did the brothers tell you?"

"Not enough, not soon enough," Hughes said, taking a seat on a chair. "I know about Gracia and her daughter." Hughes' gaze dropped to the carpeting. "I was married to Gracia as well but she and our child were killed along with Al's fiancée."

Roy gulped for air. "They told me. I'm sorry."

Hughes scrubbed a hand across the back of his neck. "I'm just as afraid to be here, to risk seeing her, as you are to have me around." He lifted his gaze, meeting Roy's. "I'm not sure I should be anywhere near Gracia."

Roy's eyes dimmed. "You aren't, not here. And I agree, not yet, but…as much as I don't want to tell her about any of this, it may become necessary. The military already knows the brothers are here."

"Riza told me," Hughes interrupted, glancing over at her. "I know what kind of trouble I'm potentially in."

"I think I can protect you but it will require being very honest with both Armstrongs," Roy said, wagging a finger at the brothers. "About everything. Believe me, she'll not want anyone to know there is another world across that Gate. It would be too hard to control people who would want to try and breach it. She would have to either kill us all and I don't think she would try that, or keep a tight control on the information."

"Which means putting a tight collar on us," Ed said miserably.

"That's why I said leave her to me, Edward. I know Olivia and how she thinks. I'm used to dealing with her. I'll do my best," Roy said and Riza put a hand on his arm. He lost himself a moment in the depths of her eyes. "To be brutally honest, Olivia wants me dead."

"What?" Al barked, lurching  forward.

"And you want us to deal with her?" Ed added, his eyes wide.

"Yes because you have to. Don't worry, lots of people want me dead," Roy replied and Ed snorted to that. Roy gave him a slot-eyed look. "Olivia knows killing me too dangerous to her own standing. So, instead, she keeps me relatively happy and keeps me right where she can see me for the most part."

"What would that mean for me?" Hughes asked, eyeing Pinako's pipe as if he wanted a smoke.

"I don't know but that might mean keeping you in Central," Roy said. "Alex Louis Armstrong is her brother and he was Maes Hughes' subordinate in Investigations. He's now in charge. She would very likely place you in the same department…as a brigadier general by the way, bumped two ranks in death." Roy couldn't keep the wry tone out of his voice. He knew he should be glad of it. That fact meant more in Gracia's monthly widow's benefit check. "But Gracia does live in Central."

"One day at a time," Pinako said, pulling the pipe out from between her tightly pursed lips, the events of the day obviously weighing on her even though she had never known Hughes. Roy knew the old woman knew how important Maes had been to the kids.  "Get through this first. Whatever happens tomorrow is something you can't worry on. Get to know each other first."

Roy smiled at her. "Good advice. I don't know you yet and I'll be damned if I'm anything like Edward might have told you I was."

"Said you were a bastard." Hughes grinned widely and Roy's heart clenched. It was just like having his friend back.

"Oh he'd know, being the biggest one….or should I say littlest one, himself." Roy smirked at Edward who threw a pillow unerringly.

Winry reached over and slapped Roy.  "Look who's talking, Roy. Some days I swear your mother must have been Aunt Tricia's sister or something. You have to be related to Edward. You're too much alike."

Roy just wagged his head, enjoying the "kicked by a mule" look on Ed's face. The young man's lips flapped doing his best landed fish impression before finally he managed to get out, "Winry! Take that back!"

"So, you're stubborn, smart, rude, impatient and foul mouthed, Roy?" Hughes laughed.

Roy felt the black clouds over him break up, the storm having spent itself. He wanted to like this man. It wasn't his fault he looked like Maes…really was Maes after a fashion.  If Edward could stand living with a brother who wasn't really Al then he could do this. "I'm every bit of that. You forgot arrogant."

"Oh, how could I forget that? It's Edward's defining attribute."

"You all can go to hell," Ed grumbled but there was no heat in his voice. A smile seemed to be trying to take his lips hostage.

"You're proving their point, Brother." Al tapped Ed on the top of the head.  "Anyone can see Roy is our oldest  brother."

Ed blew a raspberry. "Claim him in you want. I'm having no part of that bastard being in the family."

"Just what I need, i _two_ /i of you." Al rolled his eyes.

"This is why I couldn't leave them alone," Hughes said, favoring the boys with a fond smile. "They'll kill each other and I would miss being part of the family."

"Poor man." Pinako snorted. "If they kill each other off, we'll use their hides as rugs."

"And they better not destroy my automail. That goes for you, too, Mustang." Winry pointed a finger at him.

"Told you, Hughes. She loves her automail more than us but in Mustang's case, who can blame her?" Ed snorted.

"Automail? That's the limbs you make, right?" Hughes asked Winry.

"Yes. I need to fix Edward in the worst way." Winry shot Ed a critical look.

"Don't you need a gelding knife for that?" Roy asked sweetly.

Ed jumped up, nearly pitching on his face as the damaged leg wobbled. Al grabbed him before Ed could topple and shoved him back down. "I'm going to make you eat that automail foot of yours, you smug bastard!"

Hughes laughed loudly. "Oh yes, I can see how this could easily feel like home in a very short time."

Roy glanced at him, surprised by how good that sounded to him. He hadn't realized how desperate for a friend he was. He didn't have many…any really. Havoc and the rest came close but in the end there was a gulf born of military rank between them. Armstrong and he had a lot of scorched earth burying bad memories so he wasn't sure if he could call Alex Louis a friend, either. The one man he truly knew was his friend and nothing more was gone. What did it say about him that he was frantic to befriend a total stranger? "We'll help you find one here."

Before Hughes could reply, Winry stood up, a hand clamped tight over her mouth. Her skin had picked up the dull green-grey of a river pearl. She mumbled something like 'excuse me' and raced from the room.

"Winry?" Al cried, echoed by his brother. He helped a struggling Ed up and the brothers went after her.

"Is she okay?" Hughes asked.

Pinako tapped her tobacco out into an ash tray and set it aside. "She's had a stomach flu. I'll go check on her."

Riza got up then seemed to think better of it and settled back next to Roy. He knew Riza felt he needed her more. Winry had plenty of people to care for her. She smiled at Hughes. "Tell us about yourself, Hughes. I can get us something to drink."

"A little harder than lemonade," Roy grumbled.

Riza shot him a slot-eyed look but nodded. "You as well, Hughes?"

"I think we might need it." Hughes sat back, his long, lean frame relaxing. "I get the feeling this might be a long day."


	8. sexual healing

Chapter Eight

"I thought you wanted to talk about today," Riza sat on the edge of her hotel bed, Roy's hand sliding up her spine. She knew talking was the last thing on his mind, in spite of everything that had happened today. "That's why Winry let you come back here. She thinks you're overexerting yourself."

"Don't want to talk." Roy kissed the nape of her neck then peeled her shirt off over her head.

Riza's skin quivered under his warm lips as he placed kisses over the inked skin of her back. His fingers expertly traced around the burns scars, never going over their numbed flesh. That always caused her irritating pins and needles. She didn't argue with him. Riza knew Roy's moods intimately. They hadn't changed in the time they had been apart; maybe not since he was a child. When Roy was upset, he wanted touched, comforted, and as he aged, desperate for the feel of skin. He was greedy for it. Mostly she didn't mind. He was a very talented lover.

Unhooking her bra, Roy swirled his tongue slowly up one snake arching over her back. With a sigh, Riza gave over to his touch, wanting it, too. It hadn't been much easier on her meeting Meinhard Hughes than it had Roy. Riza smoothed a hand along his thigh while her skin prickled deliciously at the touch of Roy's talented mouth. How much had she missed this in those months of his recovery? She could take him to bed every night for a week and not get her fill after the horror lurking around the edges of her soul ever since the bombing.

Roy's hands, the skin soft from being in gloves most of the time, massaged her breasts. His prickly chin brushed her shoulder. She had forgotten to make sure he sat down with a hand mirror and shaved. At work, Roy was always so presentable but now, having been on his back for so long, he had gotten a little slovenly. He couldn't really grow much of a beard and his moustache gave him a saturnine, somewhat untrustworthy appearance, so he usually shaved it. Riza didn't resist his gentle tug, letting him maneuver around so he could press her to the bed.

Sitting back, Roy stripped off his shirt. Riza kept her eyes north of the terrible scars crossing his torso. They would eventually fade somewhat and she would be able to bear them but right now they would just remind her of how close she had gotten to losing him. She never wanted to think about it again. Of course, one shoulder bore the long scar where Bradley had dragged his sword through Roy and the other had two distinct round scars where Dev had dug in his hooks when Roy tried to pull him from the burning building. Small burn scars pocked him here and there. Riza remembered most of them from his days of training. Even before she had given him her secret, Roy was good at setting things on fire, mostly things that shouldn't have been in flames. She had learned to love all the imperfections in his skin though she wasn't used to them standing out so much. He had tanned a lot in the last few weeks, baking his healing body on the Rockbell's lawn, leaving his scars stark white against glowing nut brown skin.

Roy undid her zipper, sliding her slacks off. He kissed his way up the sensitive flesh of her thighs. Riza moaned softly. Roy knew just how to play her. He loved the strong yet soft curve of a woman's thigh. He could spend long luscious minutes worshipping her legs and most nights Riza would let him but tonight, she wanted to hold him more than anything else. Riza ran her fingers through his thick ebon hair then patted the bed beside her. Roy lay beside her obligingly. She wrapped around him, her mouth meeting his for the first in a series of long, slow kisses. Riza trailed a hand down his belly, unzipping him.

Eventually the remainders of their clothing had been shucked and Roy dug in the bed stand drawer for the tin of condoms. She almost told him not to bother and that impulse surprised Riza. She and Roy hadn't yet talked about children. Both of them had problems being around children ever since killing them in Ishbal. Riza thought it had to be his near death spurring on these thoughts. She wanted his legacy to go on, to have his child and the intensity of that thought frightened her. Riza wanted to feel less out of control. If they chose to have children, then she wanted it to be because it was something they had considered and desired. There would be time for children but she worried that their dangerous lives would make having children seem like a selfish thing to do.

Riza let her worries dissipate as he moved over her, love and lust mixing intoxicatingly in his onyx eye. Last night, she had been the one to dominate. Now, with his leg and balance back, she let Roy take the lead. He always felt so good, so right inside her. His pace was slow, honey-hipped, but the horrible bed translated that into the unmistakable thumping of the loose headboard against the wall. She should have had Roy alchemize it into something sturdier. He had been too horny last night and too exhausted afterwards. The bed was bolted to the floor at the footboard, as if someone was going to steal it, so she couldn't yank it away from the wall. As good as Roy was making her feel, Riza couldn't help a hint of prudery at the feeling that whole hotel knew what they were doing between the creaking and the thumping, not to mention the moans of pleasure.

Roy whispered in her ear, "Ignore the noise."

She laughed, kissing him. "How can you read my mind?"

"Because I love you so much."

That was all the answer Riza needed.

X X X

Dev groaned, staring up at the ceiling. Why hadn't he asked for a change of rooms? How much sex could two people have? Could he convince Riza to gag the bastard before hand? The pervert would probably like it. He should have bought some ear plugs. Dev turned on the bed side light, shielding his eyes. Once his vision had adjusted, Dev picked up the book off the night stand and tried to ignore the rhythmic thumping against his wall by losing himself in the pages. It didn't help that it was a hot, stuffy night, ill-suited for easy sleep. He didn't like all the humidity in Resembol, even if he did like the greenness.

Curling up on his side, wrapping the pillow around his head with one arm, Dev considered at yelling at Roy in the morning but he knew the smug jerk would just tell him to go make noise of his own then remark, 'oh right, you can't because you messed up.' The worst part was he couldn't argue with that. He _had_ messed up. Dev didn't know if he was in love. Maybe not, not if he could give Winry up so easily. Only it hadn't been easy. It tore him up to do it but he had to do the best he could for his people and they didn't trust him, not with an Amestrian girlfriend. Life, he reminded himself grimly, was unfair.

Abandoning his book, Dev ran a hand over his sweating skin, wishing the ceiling fan would do more to help. He didn't like sleeping naked, didn't like looking at his own body, but it was too hot in the room for pajamas. Dev hated the topography of his body, the etched melted candle appearance that dripped and draped down one half of him from shoulder down to the missing toes. He knew, even when he finally managed to learn to use the automail correctly, he might still be barred from the warrior's sect of the priesthood. The thick scarring around his ankle didn't allow his foot to go flat so he limped and his knee and hip were tight with scar tissue. Only his face had been spared the alchemic flames.

How had Winry been able to look at him and, if not find him sexy, at least not find him so repulsive that she didn't turn away? The first girl he had ever thought he had been in love with had take one look at him without his shirt and told him he reminded her of the war and she could never think of him sexually. Hurt beyond his own ability to cope, Dev had hidden inside himself until Winry had drawn him out. Clumsy kisses turning into clumsier attempts at intimacy, a first for them both. They got better, amazingly better. Dev knew his whole attitude had changed toward life having found some acceptance.

And he had thrown it away.

Not that it mattered, Dev thought, his fingers worrying at a tender piece of scar tissue. Li-Yang had been working that scar around his hip hard, trying to break it up, leaving him pretending he wasn't crying into his pillow from the pain as the healer worked. It had been two days and it still hurt. But not as much as his feelings did right now. That little blond boy was supposed to be gone for good but now he was back. Dev didn't know Edward enough to hate him but Dev knew he didn't like him. He had spent months being compared to Edward and hadn't liked it then, mostly because he could never quite escape the fear that Winry had only tolerated his ruined body because he reminded her of Elric.

And now she could have what she really wanted. Maybe it was the best for everyone that he had let Winry go but it hurt. And it made him want her back, as selfish and destructive as he knew it was. He needed to think about his people and he needed to think of what was best for Winry. If she really had loved Edward all this time, then this would be the best for her. The one thing Dev knew for certain was, he had to let Winry make her own choices between him and Edward. She might not want Edward back. She might never forgive either of them for leaving her. Dev had accepted that but hated it. He couldn't force the point with her. He wanted Winry to remain his friend even if ex-lovers were difficult friends to keep. It just felt nice to have someone in his life, besides his mother, who actually cared about him.

Realizing that the other side of his wall had fallen silent, Dev put the book back, killed the lights and tried to fall asleep before the bastard got his second wind.

X X X

"Maybe we should have stayed at Granny's, Brother." Al lay on his side on his twin bed. Beyond them, on the other side of the shared bathroom, he could hear Hughes snoring.

Ed didn't lift his head off his pillow. "Winry looked sick and we already took up a guest room last night."

"I think we hurt her feelings by not staying," Al muttered, wishing that just one thing would go right but he wasn't holding his breath. Ed still needed fixing. No one knew what to do about their return, let alone them bringing along Hughes' doppelganger. Al kept waiting, chest tight, for his brother to do or say something moronic about Winry's boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend or whatever the Ishbalan was.

"You don't have to tell me that, Al. I know. We've screwed up everything. Winry's probably sick because we've made her so mad and nervous." Ed sighed, flopping onto his back. "This was supposed to be a happy time."

"Then make it one," Al said, his voice raising just a bit. He winced, tossing a glance back toward where Hughes slept. "We know things could get bad, really bad, but until it does, we should be happy. We're here. We're alive and we already know we can survive anything."

Ed snorted at him. "Al, blind optimism was never my strong suit."

"No, being dour is but you don't give up, Ed." Al pointed a finger at him. " Don't give up now."

Ed made another half amused sound then asked, "Al, do you think she and that …priest are lovers?" He spat both 'priest' and 'lover' out like gristle found in an otherwise fine steak.

"Ed, if they are there's nothing you can do about it," Al reminded his brother sensibly, his chest relaxing. At least Ed had the sense to hold it in until they were alone. Of course, Ed could _do_something about it but it would be ugly. "From what the General hinted at, I think they're no longer together but don't go barging in like usual. Winry is probably still good with that wrench."

"Don't want to barge in." Al heard Edward's throat working. "I just...I wanted Winry to be happy, Al. It's just weird thinking that maybe she'd be happy without us."

Al sighed, kicking the sheet off. It was too sticky of a night. "I know. Just…until the military comes for us, until it all crashes down, we should enjoy this time, Edward. I know, you and I should take Winry out somewhere to eat. Well…probably here at the inn, since it's not like there are all that many restaurants in Resembol but just us together like it used to be."

Ed nodded. "I like the sound of that…except, well, I'll ask the bastard for money," Ed muttered barely loud enough to hear.

"Did we run out of your illicit gold already?" Al asked tartly.

"Almost, yeah."

Al wrinkled his nose at the proud tones in his brother's voice. Sometimes he wondered how Ed remained out of jail or even how he held onto his own life with all the risks and rule bending he did. "And you're not making more, Ed." Al rolled over to fix his brother with a glare. "Bad enough you did it the first time."

"Can't hear you. Sleeping." Ed replied like they were still kids.

Al smiled in the dark. Maybe everything really _would_ be all right.

X X X

Winry knew she should be asleep but she wanted to work on the specs for Edward's new automail. The junk – her junk, how had he managed to do that to _her_automail? - he was wearing now was not salvageable. She sketched feverishly, part of her thrilled to have so many new techniques she could bring to the table, things Ed had never seen her do, until that thought brought her up short. A nervous flutter whipped up a windstorm inside her. It had been so long since she had to do this for Ed.

In years past, she had kept a sketchbook with nothing but new designs she wanted to try with Ed because Winry had known he would inevitably mess up her automail. That's what Ed did; he made huge, splashy messes without meaning to. Well, he certainly had made one now, reappearing without warning and catching her without a new sketch for him.

Winry had given up hope. She hated that she had given up before Roy had. Winry wish she had the strength to do this. All her talk to Riza about taking back Roy, forgiving him in those many months of separation, had come back to haunt her. It was harder to forgive than Winry had ever imagined. No matter how much she loved the brothers, and she did, the pain they had caused her demanded attention. It burned inside like one of Roy's fires and there was no dousing it. Winry knew she would forgive them, eventually. Maybe she even wanted to hurt them a little, to make them feel like she did. Hadn't she suspected Riza had done the same that time in Central when she made Roy meet her current lover, David? To rub their noses in their mistakes like errant puppies, how cruel of her, she thought.

Winry hadn't been pleased to learn that Dev had introduced himself as her boyfriend but in some hidden and unpleasant part of her, she was also glad. Pinako had told her that Roy had sort of straightened out Ed's conception of what was going on between her and Dev but at the same time, not really. Roy had accepted his own pain for the wrongs he had done Riza. He might want Ed and Al to do that same for her.

Winry knew that she would tell the brothers they were forgiven, sooner rather than later. She would fix Ed, give him limbs better than anything he had ever had before. She would tell Al in no uncertain terms that she loved him like a brother. Ed posed more of problem. Did she still love him? She had asked herself that many times when she had been with Dev. Did she love Edward? She had once, beyond all doubt. She might still, but she couldn't tell him that, not yet, and it had nothing to do with punishing him. The feelings she had for Ed were tied up in the past and she'd finally let go of them for the future.

With lead-smudged fingers, Winry brushed over her stomach. At least it wasn't currently queasy but it would come again. Winry knew it would, fearing that twist of her stomach, the running of salt and water in the back of her mouth, that signal that she was likely to retch. Her mind spooled back several weeks to one wonderful, vigorous night and the failure of that handy little piece of rubber that came dressed in embarrassing bright graphics on the paper envelope. Tomorrow, she would see the doctor, knowing he would draw blood for tests. Winry feared what they would show. What would everyone say if she turned up with a red-eyed infant?

The fear rushed back and Winry found herself dialing a number before she even gave thought to the time of night. She just needed someone to talk to and she didn't want Pinako to know, even though Winry knew her granny had already begun to suspect.

X X X

Riza toweled off her damp hair, coming back out into the bedroom. Her lips pulled into a scowl, seeing Roy on his knees, rocking the headboard against the wall, making all the right very loud noises. She sighed. Sometimes she just had to accept that men never aged past twelve years. Riza furled her towel and laid it across his bared backside.

Roy yelped, slamming his head into the headboard before collapsing on the mattress. "That hurt!" he whimpered, rubbing his stinging butt. "What was that for?"

"You're embarrassing me." Riza sat on the bed next to him. "And you're purposely antagonizing that poor young man. Honestly, your parents should have just given you a few younger brothers the way you keep collecting them for torturing purposes."

"I didn't hear that," Roy replied, rubbing his forehead. He dropped his hand, favoring her with a come hither look.

Riza tried not to smile. "I just showered, Roy, and you need your rest."

"But I'm not tired," he wheedled like a child.

Riza sat next to him, stroking his hair. "You are tired."

"I think I'd know if I were."

Before she reply, the bed side phone rang making them both jump. The military had insisted on the in-room phone just in case. Riza didn't want to answer it but if someone was calling it had to be important. "Hawkeye here," she said into the handset. "Oh…Winry. No, it's okay you didn't wake me," Riza said quickly as Roy traced a pattern on her back. She felt like slapping him to get him to behave. "Is everything all right?" Roy slithered over her legs, his mouth finding the inside of her thigh, sucking. God, the man could be so distracting. Riza was glad she didn't wear mini-skirts on a daily basis. "No, I don't mind talking." Riza slipped out of bed since it was obvious Roy had decided the phone call wasn't an emergency and if he kept doing what he was doing, Winry would get more than she bargained for over the line.

Riza let Winry talk, realizing that she should talk to the girl in person. Winry wouldn't say over the phone what was really bothering her but Riza knew the girl needed to talk about it. Winry rang off prematurely, obviously still upset but claiming she had to get some sleep. Riza turned back to her lover and Mr. I'm Not Tired was curled up on his side, dead asleep. With a fond smile, Riza slipped in next to him, snuggling up for a good night's sleep of her own.

X X X

Rose felt like dancing as she made the very important call. Attaway said it could wait until morning but Rose didn't think so. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this excited. It was really good news and she just knew that Judith would want to know. The older woman didn't even sound tired when she picked up.

"Do you have something to report?" Judith sounded as if she already knew it would be good news.

"Mr. Attaway sent people to try and find whoever accessed Edward Elric's account and from the descriptions, it just has to be Ed and Al. I know it!" Rose barely kept her squeal of joy to herself.

Hungry as an alley dog, Judith's voice echoed in Rose's ear. "Are you sure?"

"Well…no, but one of the young men at the train terminal wasn't all that tall with long blond hair and a bad limp and a fake hand. If it's Ed, that means he's hurt." Rose fretted. She didn't like that idea at all. Ed just needed to go see Winry, Rose knew her friend could make Edward right. "And his other companion had sandy hair. That sounds like Al. They bought tickets to Resembol. That's where they're from."

"I see. That is very good news then," Judith said. "What can you tell me about Resembol? You were there, weren't you, Rose?"

"Oh yes! I stayed at their friend, Winry Rockbell's place. If they're going to Resembol, that's where they're going. It's a small town, full of sheep," Rose said. "I'm sure they'd go to see Winry. She's their best friend."

"How well do you know her then? Fairly well, I would assume if you stayed with Miss Rockbell."

Rose bobbed her head even though no one could see it. "Winry and I got along great," she stretched the truth just a bit. Rose always wondered if Winry were a little jealous of her because Rose knew Ed loved her, not Winry. Dante had told Rose that and Rose had more proof. He had danced with her, hadn't he? She didn't remember much of that town beneath the ground but Rose thought she remembered that. "And I know Ed and Al pretty well. I thought about naming my son, Ed. Al is a really sweet kid. Do you want me to go to Resembol and see if I can find them, Judith? I mean, Ed would probably want to help us in Lior."

"No, no, no need to be hasty. If they are back, surely they'll come back to Central. You can wait until then, introduce them to Mr. Attaway and tell them all about our cause," Judith said. "They've been gone a long time from what Attaway has told me. They will need time to adjust to being home after so long. We'll have time to work on a proper welcome back and then ask for their help here in Lior."

"Oh, okay," Rose couldn't contain her disappointment. She wanted to see Ed now.

"You've done great work, Rose. Thank you."

Rose beamed, wishing Judith could see how happy that made her. "Thank you."

Judith hung up and Rose went to check on her son. She smiled at the sleeping boy. She missed Cain, had wished occasionally that her son was his but mostly she wished the boy was Edward's. He would make a good father. Well, he was home now and she would give him his chance after he got time to adjust, just like Judith said. Content, Rose headed for bed.


	9. Confessions

Chapter Nine

_Where we love is home,  
Home that our feet may leave, but not our hearts.  
Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr., Homesick in Heaven_

Ed half-wished Hughes had come to the house with him and Al but maybe it was for the best that he hadn't. Things were still so very awkward. The Rockbells' practice was busy, leaving Ed on the couch, waiting. He didn't want to disrupt anything. He could wait. Winry and Granny needed to deal with paying customers first. Ed didn't know how he was going to tell Winry he didn't have money for automail. She had just assumed he did and had set him up with an appointment with Granny today to get properly measured, because Winry had somewhere she had to go. They might even take his arm since Winry thought that would be easier to fix. Ed wanted to tell Winry that the once over she had given him on his first day back in her orbit was enough, that she didn't need to be his mechanic any more; all he needed was a friend but Ed knew that was a lie. Worse, it would have insulted her. A few years ago, he wouldn't have understood that.

Al kept him quiet company on the couch. What Ed hated most about the changes in his brother were the long silences. Ever since Ziata died, Al was back in armor, only this time his body was flesh; his soul cold metal. Instead of a cat, Black Hayate curled up on Alphonse's lap contentedly as the young alchemist's fingers swirled slowly through his fur.

Hearing soft but heavy footfalls in the house, Ed glanced up. The Ishbalan came into the living room, dressed in slacks and a short sleeved shirt this time instead of robes. Ed could see the reason for the young man's lost arm, mottled white and vine-like over his exposed skin. Damn, he was tall, Ed noted, several inches more than him, even taller than Al or Hughes.  Maybe Winry really had meant she couldn't like short men, Ed thought, dismayed. Dev took a chair across from the brothers, nodding at them in greeting. "You looking for Winry?" Ed asked, ignoring the sharp look Al flashed at him. What did his brother think? That he'd start a fight?

"Actually, no. I'm waiting for Li-Ying. Winry lets us use one of the treatment rooms," Dev replied, leaning further back in the chair and wriggling around in an attempt to get comfortable.  Ed couldn't help the flash of dismay that ran through him at how familiar Dev seemed with the Rockbell house.

"Li-Ying?" Al straightened and Ed was pleased to see a curious light in his brother's eyes.

"She's a Xing healer. She's helping to try and take away the pain from some of my scars." Dev didn't look at them as he said that, his eyes cast down at his sandaled feet. "And help me regain more movement."

Ed saw Al's eyes widen with sympathy at the sight of the mangled foot. Ed wondered how wrong he had been, in his deepest fears that Winry only wanted him for his automail. Maybe she just never saw the scars.  "I didn't know Winry and Granny had someone like that working with them," Ed said.

"They actually don't. She's the bastard's sister. He feels guilty and keeps tossing me things to make me feel better," Dev replied, wincing at his own bitter tone.

"You mean the General, right?" Al asked, his fingers idly rubbing Hayate's ear.

 "No one calls him that." Dev snorted. "Bastard works."

"Asshole," Ed supplied readily and Dev shot him an appreciative glance. "You work with him, right?"

"Every damn long day." Dev pulled a lemony face. "But I'm not complaining because his sister really is helping me and Winry made me this hand."  He gestured with his flesh hand to the prosthetic.  "I just need to learn to use it right."

"It takes awhile," Ed said, not really wanting to have a conversation with this man but he couldn't avoid Dev. Besides, anyone who thought Mustang was a dick might just be okay.

"That's what they keep telling me." Dev studied Ed with those ruby eyes, making the alchemist uncomfortable. "Didn't take the bastard all that long. Winry said you learned fast, too."

"Old hag said I'd be coughing blood," Ed remembered, a self-congratulating grin on his face that vanished abruptly when he realized that probably wasn't the type of thing to be proud of. 

"Brother had to. We had…" Al trailed off without even needing a look from Ed to hush him up. "There were things we had to do. Winry and Granny didn't want him to push so hard."

Dev shrugged, raising the metal hand up to eye length. "I'm still deciding if having a hook for so many years is helping me adjust since I'm used to a prosthesis or hindering me since they work so differently."

"You must have been hurt in the war," Al said, "if you had a hook for years…and if the General feels guilty about it."

Ed glanced at his brother, wondering why Al was bringing this up. Ed didn't want to talk about wars. He had had enough of them. The look on Dev's face said he had, too.

"Yeah," the young priest said then stifled a yawn. "Sorry, the bastard kept me up all night again. The man is a pervert. I'm not sure how Riza doesn't get tired of him…he'd tell me it's because he's so damn good at it."

"Eewww." Ed wrinkled his nose. "You share a wall at the inn?"

"Yes, and for some reason, they won't do _ that_ here. Probably afraid Pinako will come cut it off to keep him from making so much damn noise," Dev grumbled.

"You sound like my brother," Al remarked and both men in question glared. Al refused to look repentant.

"Yeah, I hear that a lot," Dev grumbled then stood up, hearing someone coming in.

Ed was shocked at just how pretty the bastard's sister was. He liked the shiny onyx twin waterfalls of hair she had spilling off either side of her head and even knowing who she was related to, Ed had to steal a glance at her chest. No wonder the priest was eager to have her working on him.  "You must be Li-Ying," he said.

She smiled. "And you must be Ed and Al. My brother has told me so much about you." To Ed's surprise, Li-Ying wrapped her arms around him, nearly pulling him off the couch, his face half buried in her cleavage. She did the same to Al.

"Dev was just telling us about you, ma'am," Al said, a hint of a blush on his cheeks. Ed noticed with delight that Dev seemed put out not to be on the receiving end of that very soft hug.

"Yeah, the bastard never even said he had a sister," Ed added.

"He has four," Li-Ying laughed. "And Al, don't call me ma'am. It makes me feel old, and if I feel old, I might have to hurt someone." Al's eyes widened but Li-Ying had already turned to Dev. "Let's get you into a treatment room."

"I think they're all taken," Ed said. "That's sort of why I'm sitting in the living room." He waved a hand, indicating the space he and Al occupied.  "Better than the waiting room, I guess."

"Hmmm, well, the normal patients don't get into this part of the house, right?" Li-Ying didn't really ask the question, yet another surprise to Ed.  More changes to wrap his mind around – the bastard's sister was a regular visitor to the Rockbell house. "I can just work on your chest and lower leg right here. You have on your shorts under there, don't you, Dev?" She pointed to his slacks then wrinkled her pert nose. "Or I guess we could go to a guest room."

Dev shrugged but Ed could feel the other young man staring at him, probably wondering if he should with this particular audience. "I guess it'll be all right." He kicked off his sandals then took off his shirt while Li-Ying and Al moved the coffee table out of the way so Dev could lay on the soft rug under it.

Ed tried not to stare. He knew he wasn't easy to look at under his shirt either but he had never seen anyone damaged quite this badly. His next thought was uncharitable and Ed hated himself for it but he had to wonder how Winry could have wanted to caress that body with its twists and drifts of scars. The ugly thoughts only got worse when the priest slipped out of his trousers, folding them neatly onto the chair. The scars dripped all the way down Dev's body. It seemed like it was an effort to straighten his knee and the ankle didn't bend quite right. This was his replacement? Biting the inside of his cheek, Ed tried to squelch the revolting wave of jealousy before anyone spotted it. He thought he might be too late, seeing the vicious red of Dev's face. Maybe it was just embarrassment. Ed could only hope so. He didn't want anyone to know, least of all Winry, that he could be so imperfect.

Li-Ying took a pillow off the couch, placing it on the rug. "Do you want the brothers to go? They probably wouldn't mind sitting out to the porch. It's a nice day."

Dev shook his head as he lay down. "It's all right. No need. It's hot out there. I don't want them to bake. I'm quickly learning automail becomes a branding iron. Though, it's fun to poke Mustang with it when it gets like that."

Ed laughed. "I'll have to remember that one."

"My poor brother. I'm going to start with the massage and work on breaking down the scars. We can leave the acupuncture for later," Li-Ying said.

"What are you going to do?" Al broke in then flushed faintly. "Sorry, I'm just interested in healing methods. Do you mind if I ask?" He directed the question at both Dev and Li-Ying.

"No, it's all right," Dev said. "I'm in the healer caste of the priesthood," he added without much enthusiasm.

"What I'm doing is using my fingers to break down the scar tissue, trying to give him a little more movement around these joints," Li-Ying replied, oiling her hands. "They cause him pain."

"So does this," Dev grumbled. "But it's helping."

Ed only paid them half a mind, not really interested in medicine, not like Al was. As Al stopped petting him, Hayate abandoned Al's lap for Ed's. Ed stroked the dog's fur, surprised at the strength in Li-Ying's hands as they dug deep into Dev's muscle, judging from Dev's expression.

"Ed, I could do the same for you, if you'd like. Your back and shoulder muscles have to get tired with all that automail," Li-Ying said, pulling back hard on Dev's ankle. Ed saw him biting into the pillow, his whole leg shaking. "It hurts while we're doing it but it feels better in the end."

"Thanks, I'll consider it," Ed said, feeling his brother's gaze on him. He half expected Al to ask the healer to show him how to do it using Ed as the practice dummy.

"Oh good." Li-Ying took hold of Dev's thigh. "Roll up on your side more. This is going to be the worst of it."

"I know," Dev said, obeying.

Ed rethought his decision, watching her pull on the other man's leg, looking almost obscene. Hurt seemed to be putting it mildly. He heard the muffled sounds Dev tried to bury in duck feathers but the pillow couldn't hide that the young priest was crying. Al got up and to Ed's surprise, came back with a wet towel from the kitchen just as Li-Ying let her patient go. Al stooped down and draped the towel over Dev's eyes and forehead.

"It'll make you feel a little better," Al said hopefully.

Dev lifted a corner to peer at Al, the whites of his eyes as red as his iris. "Thank you."

Li-Ying rubbed Dev's chest. "Sorry. I know that one hurts a lot. Why don't you leave the towel on? I know you don't like looking at the needles when I put them in."

Ed snorted. "Scared of needles?" he asked, even though he was afraid of them himself.

The lone red eye rotated toward Ed before slotting into a lick of fire. "Put some needles in him, too, while you're at it, Li-Ying."

She pressed the towel down over his face completely. "That was the plan."

Ed started to protest but stopped seeing Li-Ying unfurl the needles, suddenly not wanting to have anything to do with anything quite that scary looking. He winced, watching them go into brown, mottled flesh, his own skin creeping at the thought. His brother, on the other hand, seemed entranced by the vicious looking procedure. Ed couldn't help but be relieved to hear someone come into the room. "Oh, Winry, is Granny ready for me?"

"Not quite yet. I'm leaving for my doctor's appointment," Winry said, sparing a moment to study Li-Ying and Dev. "How's he doing, Li-Ying?"

"Being less of a baby about the needles now." Li-Ying grinned.

"If I weren't a priest," Dev grumbled but Winry cut in.

"As if that's ever stopped you from being rude before," she laughed. "I'll be back shortly, I hope. We can go over some designs for you, Ed. I was working on them all night."

"Oh, you didn't have to, Winry, but thanks. I appreciate it. I hope…" Ed paused, exchanging a look with his brother. He wanted to say 'I hope I'm not the cause of your feeling sick'. "That it's nothing serious."

She shrugged. "I haven't been feeling well for about a week," Winry replied then waved, heading out the door.

Ed didn't like hearing Winry was sick but he felt better knowing it wasn't all his fault. Ed only half listened to what was going on around him as he petted Hayate, trying to banish his grim thoughts. In the back of his mind, Ed still wondered if this was an alternate Amestris. The expression on Granny's face when she came for him dispelled that train of thought. He knew the sarcasm lurking around the pipe stem waiting to trickle out with the smoke.  Granny beckoned and he left his brother talking shop with Li-Ying and Dev groaning he wasn't there as a demonstration.

Ed sat down on the exam table and Pinako folded her arms. "What are you waiting for, boy? For the next disaster to strike? Take your clothes off."

"Couldn't you say it some other way, you old hag?" he grumbled, bending down to unlace his boots, his face red.

"Sorry I'm not a cute blonde," Pinako snapped then grinned wickedly. "At least not any more."

Ed shuddered. "Thanks for putting  _that_ image in my head!"

"How long does it take to unlace boots? It's not like you have all that far to bend!"

"Stuff it, you old bat!" Ed snarled, falling back into his old pattern of arguing with Granny. He had missed this. From the expression on her face, he thought maybe she had, too. He kicked off his boots then undid his pants before sitting back down.

"Do you know how much trouble you caused?" Pinako asked, yanking his shirt off for him.

Ed opened his mouth to spew more vitriol but those words cut deep. He took a deep breath then sagged back down on the bed. "I know. I'm sorry."

Pinako's face drooped a bit and she said nothing as she got out her measuring tape. Her fingers tucked into a nearly private part of his hip as she measured his flesh leg then measured how much flesh he still had on his other thigh so she could calculate how big to make his leg. "You kept this automail fairly well," she chuffed at last.

"I didn't," Ed protested. "They didn't have this kind of technology. I was beginning to break down." He couldn't quite keep the fear out of his voice at the possibility of being immobilized.

"We'll get you fixed up." Pinako moved to his arm but stopped to look him in the eye. She patted him on the head. "I know Winry is angry now, boy, but she's glad you're back. We're all glad to see you boys are fine. It was very hard to lose you."

Ed couldn't look at Pinako. He wanted her to yell at him some more. That would make him feel at home. "I didn't mean for it to go so badly."

Pinako wrote something in his chart. "We hurt people even if we don't mean to." She blinked slowly behind her glasses, studying him. "Winry needed you boys."

Ed made a deprecating sound in the back of his throat and Pinako's eyes hardened. "She has that priest." He nodded toward the door. "She didn't need me."

"Dev is a good young man, angry sometimes, dour. I would have wished for someone happier for my only granddaughter. But he's not a bad guy, has some very lofty goals." Pinako's shoulders sagged as if all her years had caught up to her at once. "Winry was lost for a very long time after you were gone. She barely spoke to her friends. They couldn't understand her loss. The ones who could, Mustang and Riza, were the ones she grew close to. It didn't help that those two had broken apart bitterly for years. Unable to fix things between you and her, she spent a lot of time working on fixing them."

"I didn't want to leave," he said softly, unable to look at the old woman.  "I'd just gotten back and then everything went to hell again.  The only way I knew to stop it was to go back to that other world, even when I didn't want to.  I...didn't want to hurt anyone."  His hands clenched into fists.  "Especially Winry."

"I'm not the one you need to say that to," Pinako replied.

Ed sucked in a ragged breath. "I have told it to her…but I don't think she cares."

Pinako snorted.  "Maybe you didn't say it the right way.  You two always did your best talking at the top of your lungs."

Ed's head drooped. "I didn't yell…I cried," he said, his voice filled with shame.

"That's not so bad, either, Edward."  Pinako caught his chin, pulling it up so he was forced to meet her eyes.  "Winry's endured a lot.  You know just how much - but you don't know what's happened since both you and Al left.  Give her time to adjust to you boys being home." Her mouth curled.  "And don't give up on her.  She'd really hate you for that."    

Ed managed a faint smile. "I came across worlds to get here, Granny. Giving up is something I don't do."

The old woman barked out a laugh.  "Good."  Her thump of his shoulder nearly knocked Ed sideways.  "That's what I want to hear, that stubborn Elric spirit."

Ed snorted, rubbing his shoulder. "Violent Rockbell women. Am I done? I wanted to see the bastard's sister torturing that…Winry's ex with needles."

"Don't make too much fun of Dev, pip.  Once he gets control of his arm, he'll probably grind you into the ground."  Pinako shooed Ed off the table.  "Give us a couple of days on these limbs.  I mean, you're not needing to go save the world again, right?"

"No, I might be in military prison," Ed joked then suddenly his throat tightened. Pinako gave him a look. "Okay, that wasn't funny. I'm not going anywhere, Granny. Earth money is worthless here. I'm broke and broken." He slapped his barely functioning knee.

Pinako's mouth tightened just a bit.  "If it comes to that, boy," she said, "we've hidden you before."  Her eyes turned hard and weary.  "It's enough that I've lost a son and a daughter to the military.  I'm not losing you boys, too."

Ed nodded, his gaze turned toward the window and the hotel he couldn't see. "I'm more worried for Hughes." He sighed heavily. "I trust Mustang to get us out of this. He's a damn bastard but he's smart and good at this stuff." Ed glanced at Pinako. "But why is he here, Granny? You know what he did to your son."

"Winry was willing to forgive him."  Pinako wound the tape measure back up slowly, as if to give her hands something to do.  "And he helped you boys, as much as he could.  It wasn't easy, at first, but I had to look past a lot of things to be an automail mechanic.  Roy is a good friend to Winry.  And if I think of him that way, and see the man he's become, it doesn't hurt as much."

Ed's nose wrinkled. "I don't like him being friends with Winry."

"Take it up with her, then," was Pinako's answer.

"I'll get hit, no thank you." Ed swung off the table and nearly fell. Pinako's surprisingly strong hand steadied him. "I hate this, Granny. All of it. The awkwardness, this damn automail, Winry's taste in friends."

Her grin surprised Ed.  "Then do what you do best, Ed.  Go change things."

Ed favored her with a lopsided grin. "Yeah…but I usually make _huge_ messes when I do."

"I'm too old to clean them up any more."  She poked at him with the stem of her pipe.  "So you make a mess, you deal with it."  Pinako muttered, "And don't kill anyone.  Even if you want to."

"Oh…I'll surely want to." Ed struggled back into his clothing then hobbled for the door. "Thanks again, Granny." 

Ed hated being so vulnerable, not that he could fool Granny by any means but he liked to pretend. He just needed so badly to be at home at last that he let his shields down. Ed wasn't sure it would help and it didn't really make him feel good emotionally but he knew it was the right thing to do. Just as he knew being disappointed that the needle treatment was just wrapping up and the Ishablan was dressing was the wrong thing to feel.  Li-Ying beckoned to Ed, pointing to the recently relinquished rug.

"Your turn."

"Um…I'm not sure I'm ready to have needles stuck into me." Ed shot Al an incredulous look over his brother's extremely disappointed expression.

"Sit," Li-Ying insisted. "I promise, no needles. I just want to get the lay of the land."

There was something of Mustang in her determined eyes, that expression the alchemist got whenever he had had enough crap. Ed decided this woman could be Winry-Riza scary if crossed. He sat down and let her pull off his shirt. Li-Ying knelt behind him, humming to herself.

"What?" Ed asked.

"The docking port is even more extensive than I thought," Li-Ying replied.

"I'm fine," Ed said nervously, remembering just how long those needles were. "No need to stick me."

"Not until I talk to your mechanic about all the attachments but you are not fine." Li-Ying pressed into the muscles of his flesh shoulder and Ed yelped loudly. "You're a mess of knots. I could work those out."

Ed rubbed his shoulder. "I don't think…"

"Oh, Brother, just let her. You've been in so much pain lately," Al said and Ed flashed him a warning look. He didn't want the world – a world that included Mustang siblings and a rival for Winry – to hear his weaknesses.

"It does make you feel better," Dev said, his garnet eyes slotting. "Winry has a good hand for it, too. Li-Ying has been training her. Usually I just have Winry do the massage."

"Winry might want to help you out, too, Brother," Al said then added almost too softly for Ed to hear, "Or strangle you once you're down and unsuspecting."

Ed gritted his teeth. He did not want to hear this. He didn't want a massage. What he wanted was to grab Li-Ying's needles and plant them somewhere sensitive in that damn Ishbalan and maybe his brother to boot. Instead,  he decided to show everyone he could be the bigger man – so to speak – and stretched out on the rug, lying on his belly. "This is going to feel weird, isn't it?"

"Just a little."

Liar, he though as Li-Ying swung over him, straddling him. He had heard about massages, usually with a wink and nudge from the guys talking about sex. Either they had never had a massage or there were more than one kind. There was nothing erotic about Li-Ying's oiled hands. They were strong, powering through the knots and tender points on his body until he was gnawing on his metal wrist to keep from yelping every time she hit a sore spot.

"I'd really like to learn how to do this myself, Li-Ying," Al said, showing more excitement than he had about anything since Ziata had died.

"Not…on me," Ed grunted.

"Well, there's a sight I hoped never to see," Roy's voice boomed as he entered the room. "My sister on top of Elric."

"Shut the hell up, you bastard!" Ed said, jerking and nearly bucking Li-Ying off. She pushed him back down.

"Oh, the pervert finally woke up and decided to show his face," Dev grumbled, looking over the back of the couch at Roy. "You kept me up all night, you know."

Roy smirked. "Like I care."

"Why are you here?" Ed grumbled as Li-Ying finally finished with him, swinging her leg over his body.

"I live here temporarily," Roy reminded him. "But I'm heading back to the inn. I just wanted to get something to show to Hughes."

"Do I even want to know what?" Ed gingerly picked himself up off the floor.

Roy held out a picture of him and his Hughes, very obviously drunk and slightly dirty, clinging to one another. Their weapons were still on their bodies but some of their uniform were not. Dev took it first before passing it to Ed.

"Could you have been more drunk? What were you doing?" Dev sniffed.

"Who took the picture if Hughes is in it?" Ed added.

"We were coming back from a mission and there was booze in the back of the truck, long story," Roy said. "One of my men took it."

"Was this the time that you two idiots went to Riza's apartment and she nearly shot you both?" Li-Ying asked.

"It wasn't a gun. She's almost as good with knives as Maes and there was nothing nearly about it. I still have a scar," Roy pouted and Ed barked out a laugh.

"Do I want to know where?" Dev snickered as well.  "Obviously it wasn't low enough to slow you down any in bed. Li-Ying, I'm cut off from my herbal supplies.  Do you have any saltpeter in your collection?"

"No, she doesn't," Roy snapped. "And thank you, Alphonse, for not joining the free-for-all ."

"I'm trying to be less mean." Al's eyes twinkled. "But it's difficult."

Roy snatched back his picture. "The hell with all of you," he pouted, stomping his way out of the room.

"You're too old to be such a brat, brother."

His response was in a language Ed had never heard but it made Li-Ying laugh. Roy followed it up with a, "Dev, get back to work, you slacker!" then the front door slammed.

"As if he isn't the laziest ass Ishbala ever gave breathe to," Dev grumbled.

Ed snickered some more. If Dev wasn't his rival, he might actually like the guy. Ed didn't know how Roy had done it but suddenly he was feeling more at home.

X                                             X                                 X

Winry wasn't sure if she should have asked Riza here but the older woman really was one of her closer friends now. She wanted her advice, especially after chickening out last night when she had called. She knew Riza was no fool. She would have figured out there were problems. Winry stirred some mint viciously into iced tea, trying to bruise it. She had poured herself a glass then added in a bit of Granny's favorite whiskey to the other glasses. It might be needed.

Riza came in the kitchen door and Winry waved at the table. "I think things are getting better," she said. "Roy has been talking to Hughes all day. It's eerie how much he's like our Hughes."

"I hope everything works out," Winry said, putting the pitcher on the table. Glasses were already standing in front of the chairs. "The alternative is too horrible to think about."

"What's horrible?" Pinako asked as she came in. Winry caught the weariness in her grandmother's eyes.

"What could happen if the military gets ugly about the new Mr. Hughes," Winry said, wondering how she was going to tell these women what she had gathered them to say. It had been a chore enough to get Ed and Al to go back to the hotel. She didn't want them overhearing this. It was hard enough just telling Granny.

Pinako nodded, plopping onto a chair. She reached for the glass Winry had poured. Her eyes seemed piercing behind the lenses as she  took a sip of the tea.

"Are you all right, Winry? You look pale." Riza studied the girl. "Is it about whatever you tried to tell me last night?"

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Pinako asked bluntly.

Winry closed her eyes, bowing her head. In her lap, her fingers knitted together.  She suspected she hadn't been fooling the old woman. "Maybe," she said quietly.  "I'm waiting on the test results." There it was, out there in the world. Winry had to face it. "We were careful, I don't want you to think I wasn't."

Riza reached across the table, putting her hand on Winry's. "We know you're not a careless person, Winry."

"It was an accident," Winry muttered, feeling tears stinging her eyes. She didn't want to cry. Her grandmother raised her to be strong but she felt like she had betrayed Pinako some how. Her face pinked up. "The condom broke."

"You're not the first person that's ever happened to, Winry," Pinako said in a tone that made Winry wonder.

"Does he know?" Riza asked sensibly.

Winry shook her head. "I don't know if I should tell him or not. Maybe I should just wait until the tests come back…and I decide what I want to do."

"That's your decision," Pinako said slowly, though Winry couldn't read anything in her grandmother's typical dour expression.  "But I think you should at least consider telling Dev before you go through with that plan."

"Not sure I agree," Roy's voice came from the direction of the kitchen door, startling the women. "Sorry, I didn't mean to overhear."

"What are you doing here?" Winry snapped. 

"Hughes thought I looked too tired and sent me home," Roy said, an unexpectedly somber expression on his face. "If you think you might not keep the baby, I wouldn't tell Dev you were pregnant. He's religious and I'm pretty sure that Ishbala frowns on that sort of thing. It would be better that he never knows."

"Even if the child wouldn't be accepted anywhere?" Winry asked bitterly, raising her eyes to meet Roy's gaze.  "What kind of life would a mixed-race child have?  How would that be living Ishbala's way, or in any good way, regardless?"

"Maybe I'm not the one to ask being a mixed race child myself," he replied evenly and Winry flushed. "Who gets asked for his i.d. bracelet every time I'm out of uniform in the city."

Winry muttered a sorry, slumping back in her chair. "It just seems like if anything bad can happen or weird, or completely unexpected, it's happening right now."

"I know." Roy crossed over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not telling you what to do one way or the other, Winry. Just that if you know you don't want a child if you are pregnant, then don't tell Dev. He isn't going to understand. I'm not sure if it'll help, but I could ask Major Miles to talk to you. He's part Ishbalan as you know."

Winry shook her head. "It's all right, Roy. Please, don't tell anyone about this," she said, meaning, 'don't tell the boys.'

"Of course not. I'll just go to my room and let you talk to someone who knows better than I what you're facing." Roy swept his hand toward the women.

Winry watched him retreat then glanced back to her grandmother and Riza. "He's right, I know that, but…I hate feeling this alone."

"With us here, you'll never be alone," Pinako said, reaching across the table to lay a gnarled hand on top of Winry's.

"And if you're really afraid of what people will think of your child, that you won't want it, then maybe you should take Roy's advice," Riza said softly. "You've already seen what I've seen. People can be cruel if you happen to fall in love with someone different."

Winry's lip trembled. "They'll say the same things to you, if you and Roy have children."

"And I'll survive it. Roy grew up being different from everyone, especially when he came to live with my father. He was the only person with Xing blood for towns around us," Riza replied, her brown eyes going grim. "You can't worry what people think, Winry. Yes, some will be cruel. Some will make the child's life hell but there will be others who will be there to offer friendship and love. I think you and Dev would have lovely children." Riza almost added to it but then diverted her attention to the spiked tea.

Winry wondered if Riza was about to add, 'maybe the baby would look like Winry, like an Amestrian.' "I'm not sure if I'm ready for this."

Pinako got up and rested a hand on Winry's shoulder. "No one is ready for a baby, no matter how much they think they want one. Babies change everything."

Winry almost protested that everything already had changed, but kept her mouth shut, knowing her grandmother was right.


	10. Meeting the President

Chapter Ten

The thought that Roy might be right ran through Winry's head as she watched Dev fold up on the bed, the very place that had gotten them in this trouble in the first place. She had been up most of the night thinking. She had nearly talked to Roy more about it. Winry wanted to know if he had had a miserable childhood but realized that no matter if he had, Roy was a force of nature now. Arrogant and broody, yes, but she attributed the latter more to the war than anything. His sisters, every bit as half-blooded as he was, were bright and happy. Maybe the Xing weren't quite as hated and feared as the Ishbalans but it was somewhat hopeful.

Decision made, Winry made a point of calling Dev up to her room after breakfast.  Now she wondered if she had made a mistake from the way he sat shaking on the bed. Eyes like rubies the size of eggs fixed on her and she could almost see the words derailing between brain and tongue. She touched his shoulder and he slid his flesh arm around her, pulling her closer. He rested his forehead against her chest. "Are you sure?" The words whispered out at last.

"No, not until the doctor runs his tests." Winry ran her fingers through his hair.  Dev stood up, embracing her tightly. Winry could feel his body trembling, both dismayed she had caused such fear and thankful to have shared the burden.  "Are you all right?"

Dev let her go, taking a step back, nearly falling back onto the bed. "I don't know. How are you? What can I do to help?"

Winry sat down, patting the bed beside her, grateful that his reaction wasn't to run and leave her. "I think you just did." She rested her head against his shoulder. "And I don't know how I am besides frightened."

"It's all very complicated now," Dev wrapped his arm around her waist. "I won't just leave you alone to deal with this, unless you want me to go."

Winry frowned, wondering how he could think she wouldn't want him. "Why would I?"

"Because I've already hurt you. I know that. I chose helping my people over us," Dev said softly. He took in a deep shaky breath.  "And your friends are back."

"That doesn't matter," Winry said, trying to tell herself it didn't.

"It does." His voice box bobbed as he swallowed hard. "And you know that it makes everything different."

Winry could see the pain in his face. She could almost hear him wondering, probably not for the first time, if he was merely a replacement for Edward and now that the genuine article was back, Dev expected to be pushed aside no matter the circumstances. "It's like you said, complicated. But if I am pregnant, I don't intend to just cut you out."

"Thank you but what…" Dev bit off his statement even as Winry tensed. "Forget I brought it up. You have enough to worry about without worrying what _he_ might say."

Winry wormed out of Dev's grasp. "What makes you think he'll say anything?"

Dev eyed her steadily. "Because I see how he looks at me. A man knows his rival, Winry. I can see it burning in his eyes and I've heard all the whispers since I've known you. Edward's in love with you."

Winry flinched as if she had been hit. Was this something Dev had heard from Mustang? Had he really seen it? And what if it was true? It was like a scene from one of Riza's romance novels. "And you think I love him?"

"I think you did," Dev admitted, getting to his feet. "I think you cared for me as much as you could and I have no right to say you can't be with him if you wish. I'm the one who left you first. Maybe we didn't love each other totally but we cared, didn't we? We were good for each other. At least, you were very good for me."

Winry couldn't stop the tears that rolled down her face. She tossed her arms around him. "Thank you," she mumbled against his neck. "I do still care very much."

Dev folded her in his arms and just held her for a moment, one hand alive and soothing against her, the other cold and still. When he let her go, Winry almost felt like that was the last time she would ever be held that way. "Thanks. What can I do for you now, Winry?"

She laid a hand on his cheek. "Nothing. I know you have work to get to."

He snorted. "Like I'm going to be able to think about that but…I would like to take a walk and try to work this around in my head."

"I know what you mean." Winry turned, dashing the remaining tears from her face. She headed downstairs with Dev behind her. To her chagrin, Ed and Al had arrived from the inn and she could see the questions forming in their faces. Hiding in Ed's eyes she saw what Dev had been seeing. That he might love her still, made Winry's heart pound until her mind squelched it with thoughts of her carrying another man's child. Dev paused behind her on the stairs and Winry didn't have to turn to know he was exchanging looks with Edward. To their credit, neither man said anything and Dev let himself out.

"Are you okay, Winry? You look so pale," Ed said quickly.

Dev hurrying back inside, interrupted anything Winry might say. "Is the bastard hiding out here somewhere? Armstrong is coming up the walk."

Winry's shoulders sagged. As much as she liked Armstrong, she wasn't ready to deal with him just yet. "I don't know. Roy?" Winry bellowed. "You here?"

Roy poked his head out of his room. "Yeah, what's wrong?"

Before Winry could answer, there was a loud knock at the door and Dev let Armstrong in. Even though there was nothing else he could have done, she felt irritated about it any how. "Armstrong's here," she said needlessly. Even before Armstrong swept across the room to capture Ed, thwarting his stiff-legged attempt to flee, she had known the Elrics would capture the emotional man's interests

"Edward Elric! It's so good to see you!" Armstrong squeezed Ed until the young man turned red faced. "I never thought this day would come." Ed made a sound that might have been 'nice to see you, too', 'or let me go, damn it.' Armstrong dropped him and captured Al in an embrace, too, Al having stood still to accept his fate. "And Alphonse, I could shout with joy at seeing your face." Al's reply was as muscle-muffled as Ed's had been.

"We're glad to see you too, sir," Al said once he could breathe again.

Armstrong patted Al's shoulder then his expression changed, growing grim as if he had something awful weighing on him. He turned to Roy. "She's right behind me."

"Damn, I was hoping she wouldn't come here." Roy's face twisted up. "Dev, go. You have work to do. Go out the back. There's no sense in dragging you into this. Riza's at the hotel. Please send her back here alone. I'm not sure if now is the time to drag Hughes into this."

"Understood." Dev looked grateful to be escaping. Winry wished she could go with him. The mechanic knew the 'she' Armstrong was referring to but she wouldn't let Ed and Al face her alone.

"What's going on?" Ed shot a suspicious look at Roy.

"President Armstrong decided not to wait for me to bring you two to Central." Roy ran a hand through his hair in a vain attempt to look less like he had been recently roused from bed, then squared his jaw. "Remember, let me and Strongarm do the talking. You've never met his sister."

Winry could see it in Ed's eyes; he was expecting Olivia to be enthusiastic and large. In spite of Roy's earlier conversations with the brothers she knew Ed hadn't quite grasped what he was up against. Olivia was the most frightening woman Winry had ever met. She wondered if the woman cared for anything or anyone other than power. Roy said Olivia cared about her men from Briggs and Winry had to believe him but it was difficult. Her heart felt like it was skipping. Winry was well aware of the brothers' precarious position. Olivia could have them taken away, killed as deserters even, well, Ed at any rate. She was not about to let anything happen to them.

The sharp rap on the door barely preceded the door's opening. Olivia hadn't waited for anyone to invite her in. For a moment Winry was too stunned to do anything and knew Roy must feel the same, judging from his expression. She had never seen the president out of uniform except the one time Dev had taken her to a formal function celebrating the new Ishbalan-Amestrian alliance. Now, Olivia stood in the Rockbell living room dressed like a city tourist, in a modest blue sundress with large lilies on it. Her golden hair had been swept up under a large floppy hat that shielded her face. The hat made Winry realize the president was in disguise.

"Olivia, I would have brought the brothers to you in Central," Roy said, just a hint of reprimand in his voice.

She plucked off her hat and shook out her golden mane. "It's President Armstrong to you, Mustang," she said irritatedly and not for the first time. Winry wondered just what the antagonism was between the two of them.  

"No guards?" Roy showed no signs the reprimand hit its mark.

"I sent a double north to Briggs. I didn't want to compromise what might be functioning as a safe house," she replied. "Not that this isn't the first place someone would look once they know the brothers are back." Her piercing blue eyes swept over the brothers and Winry took a step closer to them. "Or if they really knew anything at all about you, Mustang."

"Who would know about me and Al?" Ed asked, earning a warning look from Roy.

"Enough," Alexis Louis said quietly. "Both my office and Mustang's were notified immediately when you tried to access your account and again when Mustang called in to confirm your return. Leaks happen unfortunately."

"Could anyone still want to hurt us?" Al asked that of Roy. "What did we ever do to anyone? You know Ed had nothing to do with Lior."

"We don't know. Edward, Alphonse, this President Olivia Armstrong, Strongarm's older sister." Roy swept a hand toward her. "Olivia, Edward and Alphonse Elric."

She walked over to them, studying them intently. Olivia loomed over Edward, making him back up a few steps or else hit into her and Winry saw the cost of that reflecting in Ed's angry eyes. She just hoped he'd keep his mouth shut and not talk his way into more trouble.  "I was expecting something…different," Olivia said at last.

"I'm afraid to know what he's been saying." Ed lifted his chin at Roy and this time Al took the liberty of trying to hush him.

Olivia snorted and stepped back. "Sit, both of you."

"I'd rather," Ed started and Mustang put a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"That wasn't open for debate." Roy leaned in close and whispered, "Is your promise no good, Edward?"

Ed glared at him and sat. Al followed his brother's lead. Roy motioned to Winry to sit and she didn't want to any more than Ed had but she knew the futility of aggravating those in power. Mustang sat down as well, leaving only the Armstrongs standing. Olivia leaned against the fireplace.

"Both my brother and Mustang have made a case for leniency for you, Edward. We weren't concerned with your brother." She tossed a glance Alphonse's way. "No offense."

"None taken, Madam President. I was never military," Al replied.

Olivia nodded. "Soft heartedness is a weakness I've long associated with my brother."

Winry saw a light dim in Alex Louis' eyes and felt ice packing around her own soul. She didn't like where this was going. Olivia and Ed were too confrontational by nature.

"However, Mustang has made some very interesting claims. I've known him to be many things but this imaginative of a liar, I have not," Olivia continued. Ed made a stifled sound and Roy glared at him. "I don't claim to understand all the alchemic shit about gateways and other worlds. I do recall Mustang's official report from when he did something foolish enough to require the military footing the bill to replace limbs." She shot Mustang an acetylene look but his face remained impassive. "I can think of no reason for Mustang to lie for you either, Elric. He has nothing to gain other than to have back one of his subordinates. The cost of grand scale deception seems too steep for him to try it for you." A curious look flittered over her face and her tone softened just a hair. "There truly are other worlds out there?"

"At least one." Ed's eyes narrowed in a way Winry didn't like.  "I wouldn't advise going there." His fingers flexed in a way that made Winry think he almost reached to her but they stilled.  "Women aren't really held in high regard.  They'd never accept a woman leading a country there, hell, they don't even want them to drive cars." 

Olivia's lip curled like she had bitten into something rotten. "A land full of idiots apparently. Don't worry, I have enough troubles here without looking for a new world full of them. Mustang said he had sealed off the conduit there." She walked behind the couch Roy was sitting on and rested a hand on his shoulder, keeping to his blind side. "Fine work you did there, Mustang. They managed to slip back through."

"Leave it to Edward to do the impossible," Roy said, not giving her the satisfaction of watching him squirm.

"Don't worry.  We made sure no one would follow," Ed spat out.  "We destroyed the last traces that would lead to this world before we left.  Now we're just a dream."

"Liar," Olivia hissed. "I know you brought someone with you, just like I know what these two softhearted fools," her finger wagged back and forth between Armstrong and Mustang, "claimed were the reasons you went across into that other place. Let's hear your reason."

"I had no choice. I didn't exactly mean to the first time," Ed said, his face flushed at being caught in a lie. "When I fought my way back here the first time, there was barely time to warn Mustang and tell him how to close the Gate for good. I didn't even mean for my brother to follow me over but he did. Getting back here should have been impossible but I can tell you we destroyed all the hints that we could, the ones that led us here."  His chin came up defiantly.  "We didn't mean to bring someone with us but now he's here and we can't send him back."

Winry's hands fisted, her voice steady as she could make it.  "Mr. Hughes is a good man," she said directly to the President.  "He deserves as much a chance as Ed and Al do."  She wasn't sure that would sway this icy woman but she wasn't going to let the brothers face this all by themselves.

"We'll get to Hughes in a moment. Mustang and my brother think I should just let you brothers go, free as birds." Olivia crossed her arms over her chest, ignoring Winry. She managed to look tough even in a flowered dress and spared her harshest look for Winry for the interruption.  "I have other ideas. You still owe the military service, Edward. I'm willing to reinstate your accounts and take Mustang's suggestion that you were undercover in Xing these past few years. Nothing at all will be done with your brother. Technically, he isn't a deserter and had no money for us to seize in the first place. The caveat is, you will remain a member of the military."

The servos in Ed's hand whined audibly. "For how long?"

"You've been gone nearly three years. You need to pay us back for those," Olivia said, her eyes cold narrow slices of azure. "This is a gift, Elric."

"Brother, that sounds fair," Al said, his voice so flat Winry couldn't tell if he really meant it or not.

Ed nodded. "I can do three years," he said without enthusiasm. "Is Mustang still my boss?"

"He requested it," Olivia replied. "Unless you have a reason why you'd want reassigned."

Ed looked at his feet. "I don't want to be used as a weapon again. Maybe investigations?"

"That would put you with my brother?" Olivia said and Ed flinched, realizing that was no better. "We're not at war, Elric. We've made peace with everyone but the Drachmans and they have shown no interest in crossing the mountains. Not that working with the Ishbalan ambassador is safe work. People are always trying to kill Mustang, understandably. But his work now is to rebuild. Would that interest you?"

"If I get a choice, I suppose I have to go with the known quantity," Ed muttered, not quite looking up through his bangs. "Rebuilding sounds good."

"I thought you might say that. Just don't open any boxes addressed to Mustang. They tend to explode." Olivia seemed halfway amused at that.

"They bundled your accounts into mine, Edward, so I put them in a separate savings account. I'll transfer them over. I kept the money…just in case," Roy said.

"Thank you, sir," Al said, after giving his brother a few moments to respond which Ed passed on.

Ed glared at Mustang. "That money was to go to Winry.  How'd _you_ get it?"

"Because you were never declared dead, just missing," Roy replied. "You were in my department so I was given your military accounts. If after enough time had passed, you hadn't managed a miraculous reappearance, I planned on giving it to Winry. She knew that."

"I wouldn't have wanted a reminder that you were gone forever," Winry whispered and she couldn't put a name to the emotions boiling across Ed's face, some strange and unpalatable mix of hurt, confusion and guilt.

"Sorry."  Al didn't look at her as he spoke.

"Yes, well, now that that is out of the way, tell me more about these duplicate people. Mustang wasn't making a whole hell of a lot of sense about that," Olivia said, trying not to notice her brother was moved to tears. She slapped Armstrong hard enough to knock him off his feet, making Al jump.

"Major!" Al almost started up but Ed dragged him down by his shirt. However, Ed's golden eyes were on Armstrong not his brother.  Ed's mouth dangled open.

"Please don't hit people in my house," Winry said, through gritted teeth.

 "You saw duplicates of all of us?" Olivia ignored Winry again.

"No, not all. Of my brother," Ed said, still staring at Armstrong as he slowly picked himself up. "And a few others. Mr. and Mrs. Hughes, for example. Not your brother or Mustang or Hawkeye." Ed gave his head a little shake. "It's hard to explain. There was another me there but he died," he added in a flat tone.

"And somehow you brought us that world's General Hughes?" Olivia sounded more curious than angry.

"By accident," Al replied. "We know how much of a problem this is."

"That's why we didn't want him to come with us," Ed said, his gaze focused back on the floor between the toes of his shoes.  "We didn't bring him here on purpose.  He followed us.  He's as damn sneaky as our Hughes."  A little bit of admiration crept in his voice at that last bit.

"Hmm." Olivia stroked her chin, glancing over at her brother. "What do you say about Mustang's proposal as to what to do with Hughes? We all know Mustang is hardly unbiased where that man is concerned," she said as if Roy wasn't sitting there.

Armstrong's moustache twitched. "I think it has merit, if this man is willing to do it. Saying he had been sent away after the near fatal attempt on his life would be the best explanation, the one least likely to have questions asked."

"I don't know how Hughes' wife will take this," Roy put in, unable to keep the worry off his face. "She has no clue. I thought that best given the circumstances."

Olivia sniffed at her brother. "Should have known you wouldn't fight for your position, Brother. If Hughes comes back, he would be head of your division again."

"Even this Mr. Hughes?" Winry blurted out, unable to keep quiet any longer.  "Just because he's sneaky doesn't mean that he's qualified to be in the military." 

"He was a policeman, that's what Mustang reported," Olivia turned her gaze on the brothers. "Close enough the military. Was he any good?"

Al and Ed exchanged looks.  "Yes, ma'am."  Al answered for them both.  "He was very good."

Winry's face fell as Olivia's lit up. "Then I'll make it happen. Mustang, you work out what you tell the widow. I want nothing to do with that. Brother, you'll be answering to this new Hughes but first, I want to meet him."

"That can be arranged by a telephone call," Roy said.  "Riza is with him now." He got up to go make the call just as a knock sounded on the door. Roy whirled around in surprise as Riza came in.

"I suspected that President Armstrong would want to meet with Hughes so I brought him," Riza said in way of explanation, having obviously overheard them.

"How long have you been out there?" Olivia asked tartly.

"Just for a while. I thought it was the best way for Hughes to get an unbiased look at everyone." Riza replied unapologetically, waving for Hughes to come in before Olivia could say anything more.

Strongarm startled as Hughes walked in. The tall slender man wore an anxious expression that he was trying to cover. He smiled faintly at Alex Louis then held out his hand. "You must be Armstrong. Ed and Al have told me all about you, quite colorfully I might add."

"You look remarkably like our Lieutenant Colonel….General Hughes," Armstrong said, not remembering the rank change in time. He turned, sweeping a big hand toward his sister. "This is my older sister, President Olivia Armstrong."

Hughes inclined his head to her. "It's an honor, ma'am. Roy has been telling me about you."

"I can only imagine." Olivia went up to him, cold eyes studying his face. "We've been here deciding your fate. Do you have anything to add?"

Hughes didn't back down from her. "I had no idea what I was getting into when I followed the brothers. I had been looking out for them on Earth and when Al and I lost the women we loved, I saw no reason to stay there. The boys needed me. Don't blame them for what I did by coming here."

She shrugged. "I'm willing to believe they aren't to blame for that, not entirely."

"I didn't know there was another Gracia here who would suffer if she were to know about me. I don't know if I want to put her through that. While I'd be glad to have a means of supporting myself here, and I do love investigative work, I wouldn't want to hurt that woman. If I come back, she has to know. If Roy doesn't think Gracia could survive that, then I'm willing to accept alternatives to me stepping into my doppelganger's shoes. I can't go back home to Earth but that doesn't mean I have to stay in this country."

"I'm not sure how to feel about losing you again," Winry whispered, her eyes filling with tears. Al shifted nervously until Ed laid his hand on Al's arm. "But to think of Gracia before you think of yourself, that is something our Hughes would have done." She put her arms around him.

Hughes rested a hand on her head. "Thank you." He turned his attention back to Olivia, not letting Winry go. "What say you, Madame President?"

"Who am I to upset a widow and her child?" Olivia sighed. "I don't like this, not any of this. Three people coming back from the dead, or presumed dead is too much. This scheme of Mustang's is probably as good as I can hope for. That said, I want you all back in Central as soon as possible. Hughes, you stay out of the public eye until Mustang works his charms on the Widow Hughes. I'm heading back tonight. I'd like all of you back there tomorrow. You look well enough to get back to work, Mustang."

"Don't I wish. The doctor won't clear me," Roy sighed.

"Tomorrow?" Ed started out of his seat.  "We're not going to be ready by then.  My automail isn't finished."

"Your mechanic has a clinic in Central. She can finish there," Olivia replied, unmoved.

"Don't worry, Ed.  I'll take care of you."  Winry knew her voice sounded tight.  She didn't care.  She wanted this woman out of her house, now.

"We'll try for tomorrow, Olivia," Roy said in placating tones. "It might take a day longer. I have some of the Ishbalans here as well."

"I know that, Mustang. Just make it happen." Olivia gestured at her brother. "Come on, if you don't want to head up investigations, you can at least work on finding residence for the brothers and Hughes. In the meantime, they can stay in your guestrooms in Central, Mustang."

"Not a problem," Roy assured her and Olivia stalked out of the room, followed by her brother.

Winry got up to follow them to the door, more to make sure that Olivia Armstrong actually left than to be polite.  She did like the woman's brother; Major Armstrong was a dear man, but this woman was awful.

"I see why you made her your Fuhrer," Hughes said with a shudder. "She's scary. No one is going to want to mess with her."

Ed slumped back into his seat.  "I think that woman has the biggest balls I've ever seen." 

"Brother." Al shot him a look.

"Tell me about it, Fullmetal. Saw her naked," Roy admitted with a faint blush. "I looked to see if she actually had a set."

"I don't want to know how or why." Ed pointed at Roy.  "Don't tell me." Roy smiled faintly at him.

"My thought was, you lived to tell the tale?" Hughes shook his head. "But you will talk to Gracia, won't you, Roy? I'm frankly frightened to know what that woman will do to me if she can't shoehorn me into your dead friend's life."

"I have no choice. Look around." Roy waved to the brothers and Winry. "There are people here who want to keep you around. I'll do it when we get back to Central. This is not something I can do on the phone, but for now, I need to go find the Ishbalans and let them know we've been summoned back. Smile boys, you survived the meeting."

"Yeah, right," Ed grumbled.

"Trust me, it was better than I was expecting. No one got hit much." Roy's shoulders sagged. "All right, Riza, could you give me a hand with rounding up Dev and Aris? Hughes, want to come with us?"

"Sure. Glad to help," Hughes replied.

"We'll be back later," Roy said and led his group out.

"I'm not sure she's any better than the homunculus," Ed muttered, shoving his hands in his hair.

"She's a bitch," Winry said, ignoring Al's pointed look. "And poor Roy has to deal with her all the time."

"Better him than me."  Ed shuddered. 

"You antagonized her, Brother," Al said then surprised both of them by muttering, "Not that she didn't deserve it."

"She was rude and she was upsetting Winry. Like she needs that when she's sick," Ed puffed, getting to his feet awkwardly. "By the way, um, what did the doctor say?"

Winry ran a hand through her hair. "We have to wait on the tests." She got up, obviously not wanting to discuss it. "Guess I should go pack."

"I say the hell with it. Just tell her you can't do repairs this extensive in Central, Winry," Ed said, flapping a hand in negation. "Mustang or Armstrong can probably talk her into letting you have a few days. The last thing you need is to have to pack while you're sick. This can wait until you're feeling better."

"Not sure I'm going to," Winry muttered, nearly under her breath. Her hand floated up to her mouth, too late to catch that statement.

Both brothers looked up at that, worry in their golden eyes. "What?" Ed asked and she waved him off.

Al gently caught her hand.  "Winry, is something seriously wrong?"

Winry couldn't quite meet his eye. "No, Al. Just forget I said anything."

"That's not the kind of thing you just forget," Ed said, thumping over to her. "Winry, if something's wrong, you can tell us, you know that right? Al and I would do anything we could to help you."

Winry let her pent up breath out slowly, like a trickle of smoke. She summoned up a smile for the brothers. "I do know that, Ed, but there's nothing you can do."

Al tightened his hold on her hand. "Winry, are you not feeling well because of me and Ed? If we're causing you too much stress we could…" Al almost visibly flailed for words.

Winry slipped his grip then laid her hand on his chest. "That's not it. You and Ed have nothing to do with it. Please, don't worry about that."

Ed's expression was somewhere between concerned and exasperated.  "Well, if we're not the ones causing the problem, what is it?"

"It's private, Edward," Winry hedged.

"I bet you'd tell that Ishbalan," Ed snapped before he could stop himself. The words danced around him, erasing all color from his face.

Angry red blotches bloomed on Winry's cheek. "I already have but he has the right to know he might be a father."

The declaration froze the room, all of them motionless as if caught in ice born of late winter. Ed's fists curled as Al reached for Winry then drew back.

"I want to say congratulations but…"Al grimaced. "The look on your face, Winry….I'm not sure those are the right words."

"Pregnant? How could you be so careless?" Ed's hand flew to his mouth, his eyes widening. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean…"

The crack of her hand across his face knocked the rest of the words from his mouth.

"I don't know why I ever thought you'd grow up, Ed.  You're still a jerk."  Winry started for the stairs, pausing on the first riser.  "And now I've got to go with you to Central. Thanks for nothing."

"Winry, that isn't what I meant to say," Ed said but she ran up the stairs, ignoring him. He tried to race up after her but Al held him back. "Al, I have to tell her I didn't mean that. I just meant…" Ed hung his head. "It's just so hard to raise kids alone. They said she's not actually seeing him any more."

"Now is not the time to try to explain yourself, Ed." Al sighed heavily then tapped the corner of his mouth. "You're bleeding."

Ed wiped the blood away, streaking the back of his hand, gazing up the stairs. "Al, I have to fix this."

Al shook his head and pointed to the door. "The best way to do that is to go. I'll talk to her later for you, Brother, but you can't just take it back. She's going to be angry and now we're going to have to deal with that all the way to Central."

"I wanted to tell her that we wouldn't just leave her to raise a baby on her own. Why didn't my mouth form _those_ words?" Ed asked so softly his brother barely heard him. "I'm an idiot."

"Sometimes, Ed, yes you are." Al herded his brother out of the house and started him on the long, painful walk back to the hotel.

X                                             X                                             X

"It's bad enough that we have to be _here_," Vashti gestured out the window to the streets of Central, "to help Uzziel and Kenan but now you're leaving." She trained her garnet eyes on her older sister, Anah.

Anah finished throwing the last of her clothes in a rucksack, closing it with a disgusted grunt.  She turned to Vashti, her face twisted as if she smelled something bad. "It could be worse, Vashti. You could have been assigned to work with that monster they call an 'ambassador'," she reminded her sister and a lifelong friend of theirs in the Ishbalan refugee camp they had grown up in, Rotem, snorted at that.

"Poor Dev for getting conned into that," Rotem said, trying to defend his friend. "And Mera. They don't need to suck Vashti in, too." He pulled a long face. "You're not working for him, too, are you, Anah? I don't like all this secret mission stuff you're talking about."

Anah tossed her long dark hair back, eyeing her companions. "I would never work for an alchemist."  She sneered at that word, making it sound more like a curse than a title.  "You knew that to reclaim Ishbal properly there might be missions like this."  Her expression softened a little bit.  "I wish I could tell you but I can't." She reached over and ruffled Vashti's hair.

The nineteen-year-old smoothed her hair automatically. "Yeah, well, I don't like this but I understand. I just wish Kenan had been put in charge, not Aris. He would have made sure that we didn't have to deal at all with Amestrians to get what we want."

"The elders voted that down," Rotem reminded bitterly. It was nothing new. They had this conversation hundreds of times before. "Travel safe, Anah."

"I will." Anah hugged her sister, picked up her rucksack and headed out into the street. If they only knew. Rotem and Vashti were all talk. Sooner or later, she knew Dev would sway them to his way of thinking, especially now that Aris' team was having some success. They were all fools and Anah knew it. Luckily, she had found people who understood and could help.

To that end, Anah went into town, down to the market. With her sunglasses on, no one bothered her. Attaway had chosen this place to meet. There were so many people about, they could hand off what they needed to with no one being the wiser. No words were spoken. He simply walked past her, pressing the handle of a suitcase into her hand. Anah didn't even look at him as she gripped it firmly.

She went and found a phone booth and placed her call. "I have it," she said simply when someone put her through to Judith.

"Good. Take it to Resembol. The Elrics were born there. You'll know what to do once you're there," Judith's voice sounded tinny and very far away.

Anah glanced down at the case of explosives. "I most certainly do." She hung up and headed for the train station. Anah didn't know who the Elrics were, just that they were too young to have been involved with what had happened to her people. Still, they were Amestrians and she didn't mind killing as many of them as she could. All Anah knew was the brothers had been missing for some time but rumors were they were back and possibly heading for home. If it made Judith happy – and a happy Judith meant one who would be more than willing to help their cause, sisters of heat and sand – Anah would gladly blow up the brothers' homestead, preferably with them in it.


	11. Mistakes

Chapter Eleven

_There is a magic in that little world, home; it is a mystic circle that surrounds comforts and virtues never known beyond its hallowed limits" – Robert Southey_

Winry knew she had made a mistake. She had been too mad for clear thinking, too desperate for some comfort to stop herself. Even Dev's initial, half-hearted protests hadn't pulled her from the fine frenzy she had been in. The sex had been amazing, edged with desperation, leading to the inevitable regret afterwards. Dev lay next to her, unburned side to her as always, eyes closed but she didn't think he was sleeping any more than she was. Winry trembled just a bit. She hadn't known she could be so vindictive.

Winry rolled over, kissing his cheek. Dev opened those deep garnet eyes of his. "I know this didn't mean anything," he said and Winry felt a fresh tatter being torn into her heart. She wasn't sure if meaningless was better than what she was thinking, 'making Edward pay for his callous remark.'

"It never means nothing," Winry said softly, trailing a hand over the unmarked swath of skin over his muscular chest. "But I'll be damned if I know what I'm doing any more. I feel half crazy."

His calloused hand caressed her cheek. "You have the right to be crazed with all that's going on."

"More than I can say." Winry scrubbed a hand over her face, wishing she didn't feel so damn guilty about everything. She wished for the impossible, for her life not to be so out of control.  "But thank you for understanding."

Dev sighed. "I don't understand all of it, like why I can't be the strong one who says no when I know I should have."

Winry winced. Now she had made him feel guilty, too.  "I should get home."

"I'll walk you there," Dev said up, draping his legs over the edge of the bed.

"I borrowed Riza's car. I drove them here tonight because Roy wanted to stay with Riza again."

Dev rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I heard him in the room, noisy bastard. I'll walk you to the car." He stretched, the scars on his back rippling like shifting snow. Getting up, Dev hunted around for a moment then apparently gave up on pants and just tugged on his robes sans sash.

Winry dressed, wishing she had showered first. She always felt somehow guilty sneaking back into Granny's house like this, not that she was fooling anyone. Granny had seemed happy, actually, that she had found a lover.

Dev slipped his arm around her and she leaned against him, wondering just how much damage she had done to their friendship or whatever it was they were now. As they descended the stairs, they saw a light on in the lobby and someone tucked up on an overstuffed, brocaded chair, a fat book shielding his face. Winry felt her own cheeks burning because she knew who it had to be. A plump, boring-looking book – no doubt alchemic. She thought she recognized it from Roy's stash – could only mean one of the brothers. She couldn't be so lucky that it was Al who was in the lobby trying not to disturb his roommates. Winry wondered if Dev sensed it, too, because he pressed against her, trying to move her faster, as if they could somehow go unnoticed. Golden eyes peered over the rim of the book. She saw the flood of surprise and pain in them as the book thumped into his lap. Winry turned her head and tried to get to the front door without a word, only Dev had grown roots, his ruby eyes hostile slits.

She squeezed Dev's arm, "Please, don't," she whispered. "I just want to go home." Winry glanced back at Ed who was trying not to look at them.

"Winry," he said lowly.

"I don't want to hear it, Edward," Winry replied, digging her fingers into Dev's arm when she felt him tense. "I can get out to the car by myself, Dev. Go on back upstairs."

"But," Dev started and she laid a hand on his chest. "All right."

Winry was grateful he didn't try to kiss her and escalate the situation but he watched Edward, nearly tripping up the steps in order to do so. Giving Ed another hard look, Winry saw things she didn't want to on his face; self-recrimination and anger but directed at himself. "I'm too tired to talk," she said as if that would somehow give him an opening later. "And you've said all you need to."

He half-rose from the chair but at her scowl, he settled back down. "I didn't say what I meant."

"Then whose fault is that?"

Ed hunched up. "I wanted to say."

"I said I was too tired to talk, Ed." Winry banged out the front door, not even sure why she was so angry. Ed had always talked first, thought second. She had expected him to grow out of it. Maybe she had wanted him to tell her it was all going to be all right and couldn't forgive him for not telling her that. She should have let him finish but she couldn't go back in now. Dashing angry tears from her eyes, Winry got into the car and spat gravel as she gunned her way home.

X                                 X                                             X

Leaning on the doorframe to Dev's room, Roy found Dev staring at his luggage as if expecting it to cart itself out to the car. "You ready?"  When a shoulder roll was his only answer – and it being very unlike the young man to miss a chance to snarl – Roy shut the door behind him. "Are you okay?"

"You know, right?" Dev looked back at Roy, "About Winry."

"I know." Roy could tell from the dark circles, Dev had probably been up all night and sex had only been a part of it. Really, the walls in this place were too thin. "So…not okay?"

Dev ran his hand through his hair. "I was up most of the night thinking," he said softly. It was a tone Roy had only heard a few times, mostly when the Ishbalan was looking for advice and Roy had become his unlikely confidant.

Roy sat down on the cramped little chair. "Pretty scary stuff."

Dev snorted. "I thought that staying here in Resembool wouldn't be bad. There's so much green here, it's safe, a good place for a child to grow up. But…I'd be the only Ishbalan and that means I'd have nothing to do. What good is being a priest if you have no one to administer to?"

"That would be a problem. Winry makes quite a bit of money but I don't see you staying at home like…" Roy shrugged. "A house husband?"

"One who's already frightened off most of Winry's friends," Dev said bitterly. "We could go to Ishbal. I'd have my work and they really could use a mechanic there. Winry would have more to do than she could handle. But she would be so isolated there and it's not a nice place for a child. Not yet. And even with all our work, it won't be for a while."

"You have a point there," Roy conceded, trying to keep his thoughts to himself. This wasn't his decision but he agreed: Raising a child in Ishbal at the moment would be far from ideal.

"So, I decided Central would be the best for us. I get all the joys of still working with you." Dev rolled his eyes. "Winry already has a clinic there. She could expand it. I wouldn't want to live downtown Central, too dangerous, but out on the edges where you live would be nice." Dev nodded his head. "That would be the best. Of course, this assumes Winry even wants me around."

"Tell her what you just told me and ask her what she thinks," Roy suggested. "You've obviously given it a lot of thought. It makes sense to me. Only she knows what she wants."

"I barely know what I want," Dev mumbled, picking at the joint of his automail.  "I want Edward to go away. And I know that's selfish but I'm just a poor second compared to him. Going away for so long let her forget anything bad about him. Isn't that how it works? You forget the bad, idolize the good?"

"You are not a poor second," Roy said sternly. "And I'm pretty sure Winry remembers Edward's faults."

"Yeah," Dev mumbled, getting up from the bed and grabbing hold of his luggage. "I don't think it'll matter in the long run." He struggled out the door fast enough to let know Roy he wasn't hearing any further conversation.

Roy shut the door for the young man and headed downstairs himself. Hughes held the door open for Dev then waited for Roy. "You all right, Hughes?"

"No but," Hughes shrugged with the air of a doomed man. "I appreciate you doing this for someone you barely know."

Roy stepped past him out onto the porch. "I feel like I do know you. You are so much like Maes that I've had to catch myself several times before I called you that or asked if you remembered something we had done together."

Hughes glanced at him over the top of his glasses. "I'll have to get used to answering to Maes so I don't really mind. I'd like to hear more of those stories you were telling because to be honest, they do sound like something I would do."

Roy snorted. "That's actually something of a relief."

"Getting to see you is like getting a chance to see what my Roy would have grown up to be if he hadn't been murdered," Hughes said and Roy couldn't keep the stricken look off his face. Hughes glanced away then changed the subject. "Have you seen Edward? He went down to the lobby last night but I don't think he ever came back."

Roy glanced around to see who was listening before answering. Dev was already at the car, shoving in his luggage. Al and Riza were inside, waiting. "Winry told Riza yesterday after asking to borrow the car that the little idiot screwed up in a major way. He was probably camped out on her doorstep, begging all night," Roy said, keeping to himself that he knew the girl had been at the hotel at least part of the time.

Hughes shook his head. "I'll talk to him on the train."

"Speaking of which, we'd better hurry or we're going to miss our train. It's over a day's journey to Central," Roy said and Hughes followed him to the car without another word.

X                                 X                                 X

Winry sat in the dining car alone, except for an elderly man who was busy dunking cereal into his coffee cup. She had a miserable night in her room once she got home. She had been jerked out of her dream by Den barking. Peering out to see what the fuss was, she thought she saw Ed curled up on the porch with the dog but went back to bed anyhow. In the morning, he was there. Granny fed him but Winry refused to speak to him. He had just ghosted along with her to the train station.

After some half-hearted conversation with her friends – still ignoring Ed – in their private car, Winry had given up being social and retreated to the dining car even though it was off hours. Suddenly sensing someone standing over her, Winry didn't look up from her cold coffee for several long moments, hoping he'd take the hint. Giving up, Winry glanced at her visitor, expecting to see Ed.

Instead, Alphonse sat down uninvited and surprised her with his words, "You're being very unfair, Winry."

She had rarely heard him criticize anyone. "I don't think so, Al."

His face hardened in a way Winry had never seen before. "I do. Yes, Ed blurted out something stupid but you know how he is. He didn't mean to be so…rude."

"Ed is always rude, Al."  Winry glanced out the window, wishing suddenly that she was anywhere else and not having this conversation. 

"I know but he's also very out of place, Winry, completely off kilter. This…was supposed to be a homecoming and it feels like we're trampling kittens." Al's face twisted and he looked down at the dinged table.  "Like we're not welcome."

"You can't have expected nothing to have changed," Winry said, trying to control her temper.  "What was supposed to happen, Al, the world just stay static because you and Ed went away?" She clenched her hands around the coffee cup, staring into the murky liquid.  "Was I supposed to just wait for you guys forever?"  She swallowed dryly.  "You left me, remember?  And it hurt a lot but I thought if you two were together, you'd be okay. So it was up to me to be okay for myself and that's what I tried to do, Al.  I tried to be okay."

"Do you really think there was a choice? That we wanted to be trapped there? All we do is make messes," Al whispered rawly. "But for you to think that was what we fucking wanted." His hand covered his mouth, his eyes wide as if unsure the invective had spilled out of his lips.

Winry's head jerked up at the expletive, directed, however obliquely, at her.  "Al."  His name came out brokenly and she started to reach over to touch him then hesitated.  "I wish this was easier on everyone."

"I know. So do we. Believe me, we know just how hard this is on everyone but I can tell you this, Winry, if you don't talk to Edward, if you don't give him one last chance, you'll regret it." Al fingered the gold band he wore. "Because you can say goodbye one morning not knowing that it is the last time you will ever see him. I know you know that."

Winry crossed her arms over her chest, trying to squeeze the pain out of her heart. Her eyes stung. "Al, I…" Words failing her, Winry tossed her hair back.

"We knew you could have been married with children, Winry. We didn't care. We left part of our hearts here with you. You could move on. I could move on, but Brother…there wasn't automail in that world, Winry. It's very existence both intrigued and frightened them. Ed couldn't just date. Who would have wanted him?" Bitterness tinged every word.  Alphonse couldn't even look at her as he said, "To them, he was either a freak or someone to be pitied. He was very alone."

Winry ground a hand against her eyes. She couldn't imagine such a cruel place and didn't want to. Her poor Ed.  "Where is he, Al?"

"Out at the rail of the caboose." Al smiled faintly. "Thank you, Winry."

"Don't thank me yet, Al. I could come back inside alone," Winry said with a roll of her eyes.

Al got up and gave her a hand. "Try not to throw him from the train, Winry. It'll leave me facing President Armstrong alone when we get to Central."

Her laugh sounded weak. "I'll try to keep your sanity in mind."  Winry let Al go back to their private car.  She went on through the aisle, feeling Dev's curious gaze on her shoulders as she went out the door to the caboose off the back of their car. Ed leaned against the rail, his hair undone and blowing. Winry found herself wishing he still had his red jacket. Fluttering in the wind, it would have made Ed look like one of the covers of Riza's romance novels. "Edward," she said softly then startled at the haunted gaze he turned on her.

 "You wouldn't let me say I'm sorry." His words were nearly carried away by the wind.

"I'm listening now."

Ed clung to the rail like a life line. "I didn't mean to say what I did. I don't even know why I said it. I've never thought you were careless or dumb, Winry. Not once…except maybe if you really were waiting on me. You deserved so much better than that."

"I wasn't waiting. You were gone for good," Winry said, wincing at the half-truth. She had waited for longer than she should have.

Ed nodded, looking back out at the passing scenery. "I'm sorry."

"What did you want to tell me, Ed?" Winry knew her tone was harsh but she also knew Edward. He wouldn't tell her unless she made him.

Ed turned back to her, reaching for her hand. "That I'm sorry I said something so stupid. I'm sorry I came back and screwed up everything. I just…I want to be free, Winry. Can you understand that? In Amestris, I'm going back to Central with a dog collar around my neck. On Earth, I was a prisoner of my own body. I'm not asking to come back and be like it was between us. I know that can't happen. I just wanted…it hurt so much that I hurt you yesterday." His voice broke and fell to a near mumble.   "It hurt worse that you wouldn't even let me try to make it better."

Winry took his hand, squeezing it.  Her eyes were filling again and she dashed her fingers across them.  'Ed.' His name got lost in the whistle of wind around them.

"What I wanted to say was, Winry, that you're my friend. Al and I know how hard it was for Mom to try and raise us alone. What I wanted to say was, if you are pregnant and you want to stay with him, I'll be happy for you." Ed squeezed her hand back. "And if he doesn't stay, I'll help you and the baby any way I can. It's too hard alone."

Winry let the tears fall now. "Oh, Ed." She started to reach for him then stopped, seeing a flash of color out of the corner of her eye. Turning, Winry found Dev standing stony faced in the doorway.

"I came to see if you're all right," he said, his voice stiff as his posture. "Maybe you shouldn't be out in all this wind."

Ed let her hand go, setting it on the rail behind him. "I'm not trying…I'm not going to get in your way, I promise you that," he said to Dev with a shake of his head. "But they said you had left her and if you weren't coming back, I didn't want her to be all alone. I won't let that happen. I just want to make sure Winry is taken care of."

Dev's face softened. "I appreciate that. Honestly. As for what I'm going to do, Winry and I need to talk that out yet. I was thinking about it all night. Kept looking out the window at the trees, thinking it really is nice here. When Winry first took me to Resembol, I thought this must be what Ishabala's paradise is like, so lush and green. I've never been anywhere like that. I could see why she keeps it as her home and thought long and hard about that."

"Paradise?" Ed stared at the Ishbalan with a mix of pity and surprise. "I never thought about it like that. It's always just been home. It's been the one place we always come back to."

"As hard as I fight for my home, I'm not sure…" Dev looked off at the quickly passing landscape, "Never repeat this, never!" He turned back to Ed and Winry, "But I'm not sure it will feel like home. I'm afraid it will be a place that when I shut my eyes, I'll always be ten years old again. The reason I know Mustang sleeps so poorly when we stay in the barracks in Ishbal, is that half the time I do, too. I go home and I feel the flames." Dev sighed. "That's part of what I wanted to talk to you about, Winry, about all the options when there's time."

Ed looked out at the passing trees, a dejected expression on his face. Winry knew, no matter what Ed said, he was hoping she wasn't going to remain with Dev and if he actually was happy for her, Ed would have to work hard at it. At the moment, her heart felt so heavy, so full of both men's pain, Winry didn't know how it still beat.  "Maybe you should talk to Winry about that now," Ed said softly.

"How about we wait?" Winry asked, touching Dev's cheek. "Every part of your eyes are red now. You look exhausted. Ed, I know…you're tired, too," she said, keeping her 'I know you slept on the porch with the dog' to herself.  "Let's just go in and sit before everyone worries. You two could catch a nap."

"I'm not tired," Dev protested, giving Ed a look that promised he was not about to admit weakness.

"I'm fine," Ed glared right back.

Winry grabbed both of them by their flesh wrists and dug in. "I told Al I couldn't promise not to throw people off the train. So, shall we go in?" Grateful that the ridiculous posturing was done, she herded them both back into the car. Li-Ying was sitting next to Hughes on one velvet covered bench seat. Riza sat opposite them with Roy dead asleep, head pillowed on her thigh. His unshod feet and one arm draped over the edge like an indolent cat. He even had a sunbeam on him. Hayate was busy licking Roy's automail toes. Al sat by himself just watching them.

Winry pressed Ed onto the bench opposite Al. "Sleep." Shoving Dev into the one behind Al's seat, Winry repeated her command. Both men curled up and she wondered if this was a new contest, 'let's see who can make Winry happiest by obeying.' If so, she wasn't protesting. Winry flopped down next to Al. "Ed, you can't sleep with your eyes open looking at me," she told him and the golden orbs shuttered.

"Did you talk to him?" Al whispered when it seemed that Edward had dropped off.

"He got to say what he wanted." Winry's lips brushed Al's ear as she whispered back. She kissed his cheek and just as quietly added, "Thank you." Her gaze falling to his hand, Winry ran a finger over Al's engagement band. "Do you want to tell me about her, Al, the good parts, the stuff you want to remember?"

Al grinned. "I'd be happy to."

Winry leaned over the back of the bench to see Dev was already out cold, his toes tangled in the fringe of the arm of the bench. She settled against Al, hearing Ed snoring softly. So much for their pathetic 'I'm not tired's.' "I'm listening."

X                                             X                                 X

Rose dusted Alex Louis' apartment. Mr. Attaway said not just any old maid could be trusted to do this task and asked if she would mind, even though he knew it was more menial work than she had signed on to do. Rose hadn't minded at all. She wanted Alex Louis to come home to a nice clean apartment, not that she thought apartment was the right term for his home. The rambling structure could have housed three families back in Lior.

She loved the soft, dark wood and all the thick rugs. It had a sense of order to it that Rose appreciated it. It made it easy to do something Mr. Attaway asked. Alex Louis had left some papers in his desk when he had gone away who knew where and his sister needed them. Mr. Attaway asked Rose to find them and bring them to him so he could give them to the president.

At first, Rose thought she wouldn't be able to help because the drawer to the desk was locked but she found the key while she was cleaning. She didn't think there was any rush to get the papers back so Rose decided to give the rugs a good airing out. While she beat them outside, Rose hummed one of Kane's favorite lullabies. She wasn't entirely sure how this was helping Judith but her employer told her to do what Mr. Attaway said, that it would all help in the end. Rose was content with that.


	12. Back in Central

Chapter Twelve

_A house is not a home unless it contains food and fire for the mind as well as the body.__ - __Benjamin Franklin_

"_Scheisse!_" Ed stared up at Mustang's house.

"What?" Roy asked, a curious gleam in his eye.

"Brother's learned to swear in at least three Earth languages," Al supplied ruefully, eyeing the sharp roof and the delicate gingerbreading. "That was German."

"That is one big house," Hughes said, giving the wraparound porch a longing look then glanced over at Roy. "You were best friends with my doppelganger, yes?"

Roy nodded. "But I lived out east and he never got to see a house like this, which comes with my office. I don't own the thing. It's a bit ostentatious for my tastes."

Riza rolled her eyes as if not buying Roy didn't like the large, ornate home.

"I have a rich friend…that'll take some adjusting," Hughes mused, stroking his chin.

"You already do. Edward has quite a bit of State money as well," Roy replied, waving for them to follow. "You, on the other hand, can expect a good salary but nothing like an alchemist."

"At this point, if I have a purpose in this world and I'm not in jail, I think I'll be fine," Hughes replied, shrugging as he trailed behind Roy.

"Until then, you and brothers will be staying here," Roy stepped toward the staircase with its intricate dogwood scroll work, giving them time to gawk at the black and white marble foyer. "Winry stays with me when she's here. Aris and Dev already went back to their place so I need to get a few more rooms ready. Al, Ed, are you sharing or do you want your own rooms? I can do either."

"We've gotten used to having our own rooms," Al said as Ed eyed Winry's back, oblivious to the question.

"All right then, let's get you three settled," Roy said. "Li-Ying has a room already. Oh, and before anyone says a word, I did not decorate this place nor do I have free rein to change things.  Olivia made that clear. I had to grovel to be allowed to peel the hideous enormous rose wallpaper off my bedroom."

Riza giggled, patting his shoulder. "Sorry, actually she gave me permission. She was just making you suffer."

Roy made a disgusted sound. "There are only two bedrooms on the ground floor and I'm saving one for my grandparents, or both if Grandfather's arthritis is hurting too much to share the bed."

"You have grandparents, too?" Ed asked, sounding surprised.

"You'll get to meet them," Roy said then gave Ed a critical look long enough to get Ed puffing up his chest in irritation. "Can you climb the stairs, Ed?'

"I can!" he huffed, taking two steps up to prove his point. It wasn't as if he had luggage to bring. Only Winry actually had a change of clothing since the brothers and Hughes had nothing but the clothes on their back.

"I'm taking him in to the shop later, Roy. I'm not tired and I want that leg fixed as fast as I can manage it," Winry said, smiling a bit at Ed's grateful look.

"All right then, I'll show you a few on the second floor. There're just three of us on that floor now. I think we can all survive there but we do have a third floor if we want to wall Edward away from the rest of the civilized folk."

"I can work alchemy again, you bastard.  I'll break out of any prison you put me in," Ed snarled.

"Yes, yes." Roy waved him off. He pointed to a door with an ornate glass knob. "The master room. Knock on that door at night at your own risk. Winry asked for the room way at the other end for reasons we can all guess at."

She blushed and slugged him between the shoulder blades making Roy stumble. Ed snickered.

"Ow!" Roy walked a bit further, keeping to himself that Winry definitely did not hit like a girl.  Probably the brothers' influence.  "This is Li-Yang's. Hughes, I think you'd like the one across the hall from her." He opened the door to reveal a large room with a marble fireplace near the windows. The floor was a honey-brown wood and climbed halfway up the walls, as well. The rest of the walls finished in a dusky rose with a faint floral pattern. The dresser was tucked into an archway. The whole room looked warm and inviting.

"Yes, this is fine, amazing really." Hughes tossed himself on the bed, claiming his room then rolled back onto his feet, too curious not to see who ended up where.

"Good, okay, now for you boys," Riza said, nudging Roy into motion.

"How about down nearer to Winry?" Al said then flushed a bit. "In case Brother falls apart before she can fix him."

Ed shot Alphonse an indescribable look.  "I'll be fine anywhere," he said, close to mumbling.  "Just point me out a bed I can sleep in."

"The room across from Winry's is one of the nicest but Dev's claimed that one for the nights he and Aris are here working far too late in the evening."  Roy hid his surprise that Edward didn't make a remark about that.  Opening another door, he said, "Here, for you, Al.  This overlooks the garden, which is a nice view but I warn you, it's a bit overpowering. I'm quite sure the decorator Armstrong hired was given instructions to drive me mad."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Al said quickly, obviously more worried that his brother might open his mouth about Dev's room's proximity to Winry's. "I just need…wow!" His jaw dropped looking into the room. The vicious deep orange paint seared his retinas but it was the blue trim that boggled him. Hearing Ed's snicker, Al elbowed him.  "This should be criminal. A blue velvet padded headboard? Can I alchemize it?"

"No, you can write letters of complaint to the President who paid for all this. You don't want to know what she threatened to do if I tried to alchemize the rooms," Roy replied. "I'll get you a sleep mask." He crossed the hall and put a hand on the cobalt blue fluted glass doorknob. "This will be yours, Shortmetal, and like I tell everyone with automail hands, chip the knob and die."

"Roy." Winry slapped him hard enough to echo in the hall.

"Winry," Al scolded.

"You can't bait me any more," Ed replied loftily then went into the room, not that he had any luggage to put in it. His jaw dropped at the site of the florid dark blue wallpaper, crammed beyond all reason with bouquets of red, yellow and pink roses. The bedspread matched the paper and frilly lace curtains finished off the room. "I want Al's room."

"No way in hell. I'm good with the orange." Al grimaced, effectively blocking his brother's way into the room he'd been given. "Was the decorator drunk?"

"I was assured this is the height of fashion," Roy replied with a fake lofty air that slipped into dismay as he waved his hand at Edward's room. "I fear that it may be true."

"I can't sleep in here. The flowers will eat me," Ed grumbled, not venturing further into the room.

Winry rolled her eyes.  "The flowers will not eat you, Ed.  Other people have slept in this room and gone on to live perfectly normal lives."

"Really?  How do you know the flowers didn't eat and replace them?"  Ed narrowed his eyes back at Winry.

"Oh, for the love of...the flowers didn't eat anyone."  Roy considered that maybe if he shoved Ed and Winry in the room together, maybe the flowers would eat them and he wouldn't have to listen to all this.  No, it wouldn't be that easy. "It's this or the third floor Edward, and at this point, I doubt you want to be struggling up all those steps."

Ed let out a disgruntled sigh.  "All right, I'll take the room with the carnivorous flowers."

"All right, that's settled then. Edward, Winry wanted to go tinker with you so why don't you go do that," Roy suggested. "It's a little too late to go shopping today but first thing tomorrow, I'm taking all three of you to get some clothes." He gave the brothers and Hughes a look.

"That would be nice, sir," Alphonse said gratefully.  He obviously didn't share his brother's ability to wear the same outfit continuously, Roy thought.

"It might be awhile before I'm able to pay you back," Hughes replied, glancing down at the floral patterned runner in the hallway.

"I'm not worried about that. Believe me, the State Alchemist pay won't even notice the dent," Roy waved him off.  "I'll have to find time to go talk to Gracia, the sooner the better I suppose. I think we'll be fairly safe in the men's stores. We're not likely to accidentally bump into her there."

Coming out of his room, Ed rested his hands on the door frame.  "I...we'd kind of like to see her." He exchanged a look with Al.  "Since...we're gonna be a shock, too, might as well get that over with first, huh?" 

"True, but the question is how many shocks do we give her," Riza said. "You two won't be as hard to explain as her husband back from the grave."  Hughes' face fell at that. 

"It might be easier if we're there to explain everything." Alphonse folded his arms, leaning against the wall next to his brother's doorway.  "We are the reason it happened." Ed nodded in agreement as Hughes looked at the runner, scuffing his foot over one of the oversized roses.

"You might be right. I'll talk to her first, find a place to meet with her and make sure she has a sitter for Elicia," Roy replied wearily, heading for the stairs. "I'll try to go over to her home later."

"Come on, Ed, before all the traveling catches up with me." Winry went to the end of the hall and tossed her luggage on her bed. "Just let me get Granny's measurements. It might take me a day or two to get the leg done or do you want me to do the arm first?"

Ed's eyes widened briefly then lowered, a faint smile hovering around his mouth.  "Whatever you want to work on first.  I've got a loaner leg so I can get around." 

"The leg, I think. Who knows what Olivia might want you to do and she'll not be in a mood to wait," Winry replied grimly, as she came out of her room, a notepad in hand.

Alphonse's mouth turned down at that.  "She's really that bad, huh, Winry?"  He glanced at his brother.  "You'd better behave yourself, Ed.  I'd hate for her to throw you in the stockade for those three years."

"She does have the country's best interest at heart and it's not an easy task," Roy interjected from the top of the stair. "That said, she is ruthless and smart."

"And she will throw you in the stockade as soon as look at you, if not assign you to the northern range or the desert if you piss her off," Winry added, giving Ed a sharp look.

Hughes let out a low whistle.  "Guess we'd both better be on our best behavior, huh, Edward?"

"Fine, fine, I'll be good for the dragon lady," Ed muttered, waving off the concern with something like his old carelessness.

"Hawkeye, find out from Strongarm what bribes work best so Alphonse can get his brother sprung from the stockade," Roy said with his customary smirk. "But not too fast. The stockade would do Ed good."

"Yes, sir," Riza said, characteristically crisp.  "Even though it isn't a joke, Edward.  You know the adage about pulling a tiger's tail.  In this case, it's perfectly true."

"I get it. I can behave, you know," Ed huffed, favoring everyone with a hot glare.

Winry raked her eyes over him.  "I hope so, for your sake." 

"I'm not a little kid any more," Ed said glumly.

Alphonse lowered his head.  "No, you're not.  But you still act first and think second a lot of the time, Brother."

Ed shot his brother a wounded look, grumbling under his breath.

Winry, notebook in hand, caught Ed's wrist, spinning him around. "Let's go." Ed let her hustle him down the steps.

"I'll drive you," Riza said, following in their wake. "You can get a cab home, Winry. I'll go into town and get some groceries. No one's been in this house in weeks."

"Do you need help?" Roy asked.

"I'm not turning you loose in a grocery store. Every time I do, the bill is triple what it is normally," Riza said over her shoulder. "You stay and entertain our guests."

Roy shrugged his shoulders. "I have expensive tastes," he confided in the two remaining men.

"I'm not surprised, sir," Al smiled, heading for the stairs.

"I can't offer much in the way of refreshments. The maids cleaned but as Riza said, there was no need to keep food in here. We've been in Resembol for months," Roy replied, going down the stairs. "I have alcohol and I could make tea. I suppose it's a little early for the one. I'll go put the kettle on."

Roy deposited them in his library and left to go boil water. Alphonse immediately started perusing the bookshelves with obvious interest. Hughes took the time to snoop about, trying to get more clues to the man he was supposed to be best friends with. He quickly found a picture of the two of them together, obviously fresh out of the academy. His doppelganger wore a huge effortless grin while Mustang, predictably as Hughes was coming to find out, looked so serious and grim it hurt.

He set the picture back on the desk and picked up another. His hands shook as he gazed at the people looking up at him; Gracia, his doppelganger and a beautiful little girl held in his arms. They looked so happy. What was he going to do to them by being here? What was he doing to himself? Hughes clamped a hand over his mouth but couldn't hold in a long, low moan of pain.

"Mr. Hughes?" Al's voice was flush with worry.

Hughes couldn't answer him, shaking so hard that he didn't know how he managed to stay on his feet. He felt hands on him, bearing him back. The edge of chair rapped against his knees and Hughes sat down hard. Through watery eyes, he looked up to see Mustang standing over him, the picture now in his hands. "I can't take this man's life."

"I'm not sure there's too much choice," Roy replied, regret evident in his voice.

"Maybe he could really just go somewhere else, sir, somewhere far away," Al said, his hand coming to rest of Hughes' shoulder.

"It's a little late for that now, Alphonse," Roy argued. "And it's barely less cruel to send him out in a world he doesn't know all alone. There isn't a great solution for this."

"Can you really look at me and accept the lie that I'm your friend? How can you expect that beautiful woman to be able to do that?" Hughes asked roughly.

Roy set the picture back. "How can I ask _you_  to accept her in the place of your own lost Gracia? I'm a bastard, that's how."

"No, you're not," Al grumbled, an unaccustomed fire in his eyes. "You keep getting stuck with cleaning up messes, especially the ones my brother and I make with precious little thanks."

Roy flopped down on the couch. He flipped his bang out of his eyes. "Thank you, Alphonse."

"She'll hold me over your head, this president of yours, won't she? You finagled a way for me and the brothers to step back into our lives and now you owe her," Hughes said, wiping his face.

"Believe me, she already owns me," Roy replied grimly. "One more thing isn't going to hurt."

"Why would she?"  Alphonse frowned sharply.  "You were candidate material to become the Fuhrer and with everything that happened during the invasion, sir, even though you did take that demotion," his voice trailed off.  "I don't understand."

"For one, I think she knows I helped to cover up what you and Edward did, Alphonse," Roy replied. "And she knows the things her brother and I did in Ishbal. We could have been executed as traitors for helping the women and children escape. They _did_ make me execute Winry's parents for rendering aid so I could hardly expect better. I let you and Edward go when I was tasked to bring you in. One of my sisters has ties to a group of war protestors from back in the days of the Ishbalan war and she got me into a few things before I joined the military. I thought all of that was hidden until Olivia brought it up when we were trying to sort out who was to be president."

"You killed that poor girl's parents?" Hughes asked sounded as stunned as Al looked. Roy assumed Al was shocked by the additions to the story since he knew of Roy's past.

"During the war. They were giving aid to the enemy. I had a choice, follow orders or accept the punishment for disobeying. I'd still be in a cell, if I was lucky. I'm pretty sure I would have been shot as a traitor," Roy said with a shrug that didn't begin to convey how he felt about it all. "Olivia knows I'm a threat to her so she keeps me where she can see me. Helping you three, that's pretty much the final nail in my coffin. She's in a position to keep me from ever becoming president."

"But that's all you ever wanted, sir," Al said, his hazel eyes watery. "If helping us…"

Roy held up a hand. "I'd do it regardless, Alphonse. I wanted to become president because I wanted to prevent something like Ishbal from happening again. I believe Olivia does have the best interests of Amestris at heart and she knows I could kill her with a snap of my fingers if she didn't. Right now, where I'm at, as ambassador, I'm doing a lot of good work to help restore a place I helped to decimate. I'm happy enough."

Alphonse didn't quite look convinced, his expression troubled.  "But," he began.

Shaking his head, Roy said, "Alphonse, concentrate on being home, all right?  Keeping your brother out of hot water and getting to know Winry again.  She's missed you both, more than she'll probably ever tell you."

"I know, sir."

"And this way, I'm free for the very first time, Alphonse. I can marry the woman I have loved for years. If I was president, they would expect me to make some kind of political marriage. As it was, I came this close to being Olivia's husband." Roy held out his fingers, almost touching. "It's what all the generals wanted, since we were both popular candidates."

Hughes made a face, shuddering. "She would have probably eaten you alive."

"I'm sure there would've been an unexpected, unexplained death."  The mocking expression didn't quite reach Roy's eyes.

"Very possibly hers," Al said softly.

"Well, if Riza had had her way."  Roy gave the younger man a sardonic grin. "I think I hear the tea kettle." He levered himself up. "I think we could all use some just about now."

X                                                         X                                             X

"Which finish?" Winry held up two pieces of metal, one burnished and the other shiny.

Ed sprawled carelessly on her exam table. "Shiny."

"All right but keep in mind I now know just how mirror-like this finish can be kept in," Winry cautioned him. "Have you seen the care Roy takes of his leg?"

Rolling his eyes in response, Ed muttered, "Yeah, I know.  It's blinding."  A wicked grin flickered on his face.  "That might give me an advantage in fights, though."

"Speaking of which, do you want any weapons in the leg or just your standard?" Winry picked up her sketchbook to share designs with him.

"No weapons. I don't like you making weapons," Ed said softly, his brow creasing a little.

Winry just shrugged and let it slide. "Which design do you like better?" She let him view his options.

Ed gazed at the sketchbook without really seeing it. As far as he was concerned, Winry's choices suited him just fine. He gave her a cautious look, knowing he shouldn't ask but he needed to know. "Do you love him, Winry? I…" Ed glanced down at his metal hand. "I know it's not my business. I just want to know that you're happy."

"I'm happy, Ed."  Winry didn't think she particularly sounded happy but Ed often didn't pay attention, or at least close attention, so maybe she could get away with that. 

"That didn't really answer the question," Ed said, dashing that hope. "I need to know, Winry. I need…I don't want to be pushing in where I don't belong. If us being...friends causes problems, I don't want to do that."

Winry stared at him for a moment, realizing this was probably as close as Ed would get to telling her that he loved her. She wiped her hands on her coveralls, trying to hide their sudden sweatiness. She had to be very careful about what she said next since it would have deep repercussions. "I care about him, Edward, a lot. But it's not that easy and that's why Dev broke it off with me. He knew some of my friends had stopped coming around because I was dating an Ishbalan. His friends were making him miserable over me to the point it was greatly interfering in his job. Strangers would make nasty comments to us here in Central. I'm not sure either of us want to spend a life time like that. No, I know we don't. I guess that means we didn't love each other enough to endure that."

"You shouldn't have to endure it. It's unfair," Ed grumbled and Winry knew he meant that. "He doesn't seem like he's that bad of a guy. I'm all for his opinions on the Bastard." Ed managed a smile, raising his eyes to meet hers.

Winry laughed lightly, shaking her head. "That's all poor Roy needs, a Jasso-Elric alliance. He'll never survive."

"When you put it that way, I'm so tempted."  This time the smile was real, that familiar, cocky smile that had haunted Winry's dreams for so long.

Winry picked her sketch book up again. "I'll have the leg done as soon as I can. Let's talk arm," she shifted the conversation back away from the painful subjects, grateful that Ed let her get away with it.

X                                             X                                 X

"It's so nice to see you back, Alex Louis," Rose said, her hand feeling empty. Usually, she brought Kane everywhere with her but ever since coming to Central and having sitters, she felt the distance between herself and her son keenly. She tried not to look disappointed because she had wanted to spend time with Alex Louis but he wasn't alone. He had introduced the woman he was taking tea with as Li-Ying.  "Mr. Attaway has kept me busy."

"I'm glad though I was surprised to see you're still here, Rose. I thought you were working to rebuild Lior." Armstrong blew across his tea cup, obviously surprised to see Rose in his office, waiting for him.

"I was sent here to help Mr. Attaway help Lior," Rose replied. "They thought I could do some good here. I've been doing a lot of little jobs for him but I'm not sure how much of a help it'll be for back home."  She shrugged, picking up her own cup.  The fragrant liquid made her mouth water. 

"I'm not all that familiar with what Mr. Attaway does," Armstrong said, "other than he's one of my sister's many subordinates. I no longer have much to do with Lior's rebuilding, not since I've been needed back in Investigations."

"Oh, I didn't know that," Rose pouted a little. She had liked working with Armstrong. He had been such a nice man. "I heard a rumor that someone who looked a lot like Edward was seen at the train station. Is it true? Have he and his brother come back?" She was eager to know the truth. 

Armstrong's suddenly guarded look shocked her. He glanced at his companion but she remained as quiet as she had been ever since she said hello to Rose. He took a sip of tea before answering her. "Where did you hear that?"

Rose's shoulders fell when he didn't confirm the rumor. "Just around town. Everyone is saying it. I just wanted to see him if it was true."

"Everyone doesn't always have the truth of the matter, Rose."  Alex Louis' large hand touched her shoulder, surprisingly gentle.  "All the truth will be revealed, eventually."

Rose sighed. "Everyone is always so mysterious." Her disappointment almost drove the other questions Judith told her to ask Armstrong from her mind. She didn't want to leave empty handed.

"The military must have its secrets."  His blue eyes warmed.

"There's a saying among my people that goes 'if you tell your secrets to the wind, you cannot blame the wind for whispering those secrets to the birds'," Li-Ying said. "I'm sure that if you're this Edward person's friend, he'll seek you out if there is any truth to the rumors."

Rose smiled at that thought and Alex Louis nodded his bald head before changing the subject, "Tell me, Rose, how does Kane like the city?"

Rose brightened at the question and launched into a long story about how much Kane loved the grassy park and how happy she was to have a safe place for him to play, promptly forgetting Judith's questions as she talked about her son.

X                                             X                                             X

Li-Ying watched Rose go then got up and locked the office door. Armstrong gave her a curious look. "She seemed awfully interested in Edward."

"They were friends," Armstrong replied, "Though Rose was more full of questions than usual."

"Hmm, well, I'm sure you know how to handle that." Li-Ying spun Armstrong's chair around and swung into his lap. Her lips met his, her finger twirling in his forelock. She coquettishly slithered back out of his lap. "Just a precursor for toni….well, maybe tomorrow night. I'm tired from that long train ride. Better get back before my brother thinks I died. See you tomorrow, lover." Li-Ying patted the ruby-blush curve of his head before letting herself out.

"I shall endeavor to restrain myself until our next meeting," he replied, delighting in her answering laugh.

author's note  - much like Roy quotes Sun Tzu and _The Art of War_, Li-Ying is paraphrasing Kahlil Gibran in her quote about secrets.


	13. Meeting Mom

Chapter Thirteen

_ A man travels the world in search of what he needs and returns home to find it.__  
__George Edward Moore _

"They're idiots," Winry huffed, watching three grown men tussling in the backyard like children. Hayate ran rings around the wrestling match, barking happily.

"This comes as a shock?" Al sipped his lemonade, eyes on the battle as if it were a sporting event.

"What exactly started it?" Hughes broke off conferring with Aris about the ongoing bet as to the winner of the free-for-all.

"Paperwork," Riza replied, leaning against the brick wall around the patio. "Roy was actually doing it. Ed and Dev were bored so they were taking turns seeing who could bullseye Roy in the head with little paper balls. It took over a half hour before he finally exploded."

"Someone is going to break something or end up naked," Winry huffed, waving a hand at two shirts lying on the grass after their owners had skinned out of them. "Are they all seven year olds?"

"Hey, I have a bet on naked," Al put in with a laugh, shifting in his padded seat. "Glad I bet against Roy. They've got him on the bottom of the pile now." He gestured to the writhing heap. Ed, shirtless, was on top. The only thing that could be seen of Roy was one shiny metal foot. A loud bellow went up from the pile.

"It's about over now. The underwear just got yanked," Hughes said then another cry rang out.

"Don't count him out yet. Someone just got bit." Riza hid a smirk as she drained her lemonade.

"Should I have called first?"

Everyone turned, hearing Havoc's tentative question. Behind him stood an elderly Ishbalan and a middle-aged Ishbalan woman. "The boss said to bring Mr. Fermi here when he got into town."

"Dare I ask what is going on?" Uzziel Fermi asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Aris joined the head priest, "Foolishness, though the good money is on Dev and Edward to win." He nodded at the pileup, which showed no signs of stopping any time soon.  Hayate, overstimulated by the sounds, grabbed someone's pants leg and began tugging and growling. 

"Don't count out Roy. He's tricky," Hughes called, waving merrily at the newcomers.

"Break it up," Riza called to the men. "You have company." When no one listened, she pulled her gun and cocked it. Hayate instantly sat, looking expectantly at his master. "I mean now!"

Ed slithered off the pile, holding up his hands placatingly. "I'm good."

"Dev, you better not have damaged anything important to _me_ ," Riza said, seeing who held Roy's waistband up high. The Ishbalan knew when to quit and rolled off of Roy.

"I win. I bet Riza would scare them into being not-stupid." Winry laughed, beckoning at Aris to pay up.

"You bet against me?" Ed asked in a wounded tone. His lower lip pooched out.

"Al did, too," Winry told him gleefully, making Edward whip around to glare at his brother. 

"I bet on naked," Alphonse said, not at all concerned at the glower being sent his way, "not on who'd win the fight." 

Dev held out his arm, showing a reddened area. "He _bit_ me!"

"You're going to contract bastard now," Ed informed him with a shake of his head.

"Too late for that. He already has a good case of it," Roy grumbled, picking himself off the grass, trying to rearrange his shorts decorously, casting an 'it figures' glance at Uzziel.

"This is going to leave a mark," Dev whined, rubbing at the bite.

"Why were you…doing whatever it was you were doing to the ambassador?" Uzziel's tone suggested he wasn't amused.

"Self-defense, he came after us," Dev replied, with a deferential nod to the old priest.

"After you spent all afternoon hitting me in the head with paper balls," Roy replied, noticing the unhappy-looking woman with Uzziel. "I'm sorry, have we been introduced?"

"Oh, uh, didn't see you there, Mom." A blush darkened Dev's face as he scrambled to his feet.

"Your mother?" Roy hissed softly in the younger man's ear.

Dev nodded, going over to the woman. "Mom, this is Winry Rockbell, I've told you all about her," he said quickly and Winry suspected from how fast he was talking, his mother didn't approve of her. "And her friends, Edward and Alphonse Elric. And that's Maes Hughes and Riza Hawkeye and uh, the guy I was crushing is Mustang."

Mrs. Jasso spared something akin to a spitting sound for Roy. "My son's told me about you." Her red eyes flicked from once face to another before centering back on her son. "Well, some of you."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Dev asked, seeming embarrassed by his mother's frigid demeanor.

"Uzziel said he was coming here because you were delayed and offered to bring me along. It was all last minute," she replied, pointedly looking at no one but her son. Winry fidgeted, realizing she was being ignored.

"Where are you staying?" Dev fretted. "The ambassador's house is mostly filled, not that you'd be staying here anyhow," he added hurriedly, seeing the heated look on his mother's face.

"We're at the hotel," Uzziel replied. "And if you don't mind, Aris, Dev, I'd like us to return to your apartment so we can discuss matters in privacy. Ambassador, these plans aren't really ready for your ears."

"That's all right, technically I'm still convalescing and not on active duty yet," Roy replied, making a show of not being offended.  "Havoc, please take them wherever they need to go."

"Sure thing, Boss," Havoc replied, around his cigarette. "Do you or Aris need to get anything, Dev?"

Dev shook his head. "I was mostly just here killing time and annoying him." He jerked a thumb at Roy.

"I'll go get my paperwork out of the library," Aris said, going into the house.

The Ishbalans followed Havoc to his car without another word.

"Damn, Winry, you'd think that woman would at least say hello to her son's girlfriend," Ed sputtered once the car pulled away from the curve then scowled as if angry he accredited the relationship.

"I think she'd hold it against me even if I wasn't Amestrian."  Winry's mouth crimped. "She barely acknowledged me."

"I don't envy Dev," Roy said, picking his shirt up off the grass. "Provided he even tells her everything. Riza, remind me to tell Havoc to be sure to call the next time he drops off people at my doorstep so I'm not rolling around like an ass, not that there is anything I could do that Uzziel would approve of, let alone Dev's mother."

"None of them seem overly friendly," Hughes said thoughtfully.

"Well, they do have reason to hate me. I did cook her son alive," Roy replied wryly, his remaining eye reflecting sadness. "And help reduce their people to living in tent cities, hunted like vermin." Roy glanced turned to Hughes. "By the way, you weren't in Ishbal, just so you know. You stayed in Central in Investigations."

Hughes nodded, as Hayate rubbed against his legs. "Thanks."

"What if Mrs. Jasso wants to talk to me?" Winry mused, looking off after the car. "I mean, I'm going to have to talk to his mother sometime."

"Don't be alone with her."  Ed sounded all too serious.

"Edward, I'll have to be at some point," Winry said, turning on him, exasperated.

"Don't be too harsh on her, Winry. You've seen how Ishbalans get treated but things are getting better for them. She has every reason in the world to dislike the lot of us." Roy patted Winry's arm.

"We helped rescue some from a gang, Brother, Winry and me," Alphonse said.  "I can't remember if they said they were military, but the gang was dressed in Amestrian colors.  Mostly." His eyes glittered with some private memory as he looked at Winry and Edward. "And we traveled with a group of Ishbalans for a little while, later.  Before Lior."  He glanced at Roy out of the corners of his eyes, as if waiting for a reaction.

"Somehow I'm not surprised." Roy smiled softly at Al. "You can't make her like you, Winry. In the end, it'll be up to Dev to stand up to his mother if it comes to that."

"I don't really…I can't deal with this right now. I have work to get back to," Winry said, heading for the house. "Riza, could you give me a ride to my shop or should I call a cab?"

"Cab. I'm supposed to be taking everyone to go talk to Gracia today," Riza said. "So Roy, you might want to go clean up. You can't go talk to her looking like that. Put your eye in. The doctors went through a lot of work to rebuild that socket."

"I hate that eye," Roy grumbled, kicking at a weed growing up through the walk.

"Why? Not as cool as a patch?" Ed smirked.

"Brother," Al hissed, nudging Ed hard.

"It bothers me," Roy replied, scowling. "And you two ought to change, too. You're grass-stained, Edward."

"Now I almost want to stay here," Winry said, her expression softening as she looked to the trio of Edward, Alphonse and Hughes. "For when you come back. You're not going to be feeling so good."

"Go, Winry, work," Ed said, his gold eyes dim, reflecting what the day would hold. "We won't be back for awhile unless it goes horribly."

"Oh, it'll be horrible," Roy predicted then disappeared into the house.

"Is he always so optimistic?" Hughes glanced at Alphonse.

Winry sighed, looking after Roy.  "About as good as Ed." 

Hughes shook his head. "Perfect."

"Come on, Brother," Al herded Ed inside, both looking like they were going to their doom.

X                                             X                                 X

"You look so very nervous, Roy," Gracia said, trying to get him to sit down in her living room. "And so thin. Are you sure you're well enough to be out and about?"

He nodded, taking her hand. "I'm fine and I'm not too thin," Roy lied.

"You didn't sound fine on the phone." Noticing he was looking past her, she added. "Elicia is at a friend's house, just like you asked. Please, Roy, tell me what this is all about."

"It would be easier to show you but I promise, it's going to be a very big shock, a series of them, honestly." Roy shook his head, his finger straying to his glass eye. "I hate this, Gracia. I don't want to upset you."

"At this point, I'll be upset if you don't tell me," she promised him.

"Wait here." He let go of her hand and went out the front door. When he came back, he had Edward and Alphonse with him.

"Hi, Mrs. Hughes." Ed's voice wavered and the smile hovering around his mouth was tentative.

Alphonse's grin was more evident and Roy was sure there were tears in his eyes.  Well, it made sense.  Al and Gracia had something in common, now, only Gracia was going to get an even bigger surprise.

Gracia covered her mouth with both hands, smothering a ragged gasp. Roy tried to put his arm around her but she muscled past him to throw her arms around Ed first then Al. "How? How is this possible? Have you seen Winry yet?  She must be beside herself."  Gracia couldn't quite take her hands off the boys, as if she thought they might vanish if she left off touching them.

"We came here with her," Ed said as Al wiped his eyes. "We stayed with Granny and her for a few days back home."

"Olivia knows and wanted them here in Central," Roy added grimly. "Don't worry. I'm doing what I can to protect them. I think Strongarm and I have convinced her to let them pick up where they left off."

"Yeah, I'm still in the military." Ed's half-hearted smile had no humor in it.  "Three years, and I'll be a free man. And Al doesn't have to join, so that's good."

"There's nothing you can do to get him out of that, Roy?" Gracia asked. This time she let Roy lead her to the couch.

"No, but he's under my command so I have some control over how much danger he gets himself into," Roy replied, glancing over at Ed. "in theory."

Alphonse made a disparaging sound at that, which made Edward frown prodigiously.  Still, Roy could see part of that was show, a way to bleed off some of the tension they felt.

"They have a lot to tell you about where they were, and there's all the time in the world for that but somewhere in that tale is something important, something that honestly can't wait." Roy glanced over at the brothers, hoping they remembered he had to be the one to bring up Maes' name. He owed his friend that much.

Gracia's eyes widened slightly at that.  "What is it, boys?"  She looked from one to the other as Edward glanced off to the side and Alphonse lowered his head, almost shamefully.  "Surely it isn't that bad."

"It is," Edward said quietly.  He sighed and straightened his shoulders, standing as tall as he could.  "Mrs. Hughes, I need to tell you a little bit about the world that Alphonse and I were in.  It really was a different world.  There isn't any alchemy there; a lot of machines.  People are like people anywhere, I guess." 

Alphonse was nodding slowly in accompaniment to his brother's words.  "We met some very kind people, Mrs. Hughes," he said quietly.  "The strange thing was how much some of them reminded us of our friends here."

Ed lowered his head slightly and Roy could just catch a glimpse of that ironic little smile.  "Not just reminded us."  He tossed his head so his bangs fell away from his face, his eyes boring right into Gracia's. 

"There were people there who were exact doubles of people we know here.  People who were our friends, people who were our enemies."  Glancing at Roy, Edward said, "I didn't tell you that I met Fuhrer Bradley's double, did I?  He makes films.  But," he turned back to Gracia then, his expression somewhere between dismay and tenderness, "there were two people Al and I were really close to.  Her name…"

"Edward," Roy said sharply. He should have known Edward wouldn't obey him.

"What is he saying, Roy?" Gracia's hand fumbled for his.

 Roy held her hand tightly. "Edward, Alphonse, please go wait in the other room for a moment."

Ed seemed likely to argue then abruptly gave up.  Roy thought he heard a muttered, 'oh hell' but ignored it as Alphonse chivied his brother out of the room.

"Roy?" Gracia shook as if she knew something bad was coming. "Was there…another me?"

"Yes, but you died shortly before the brothers managed to find their way here. That's what got them working on the problem like fiends, I suppose. You and Alphonse's fiancé were killed by a runaway car," Roy replied, sitting next to her. Gracia startled, her eyes tracking the path the brothers had taken out of the room. "And while there wasn't another me there, there was another Maes…well, Meinhard Hughes. He became very good friends with the boys, looking out for them."

Gracia swallowed, her eyes bright.  Her hands laced together.  "Good," she murmured, looking as if she was trying hard to convince herself of that. "He sounds a lot like Maes."

"Very much so. He is so much like Maes that I forget that Meinhard isn't him," Roy said, touching her cheek. "They accidentally brought him with them, Gracia. He's here."

The way her face paled, Roy thought that she was going to faint.  Her mouth moved though no sounds came out, then finally he heard her say, "He's here?" 

"Quite literally, out in the car. He understands what happened to Maes and he didn't want to cause you any pain, Gracia. The brothers didn't tell Meinhard about the doubles here until far too late. They wanted to tell you but this is my responsibility. I promised Maes to take care of you and I know I don't do a very good job but…" Roy's jaw trembled and his eyes went wet. "I'm trying. If you don't want to see this man, I'll make him go away."

Gracia's staring eyes suddenly focused and the warmth came back into them.  Tears studded her lashes but she wiped them away, her sweet, familiar smile slowly blooming.  "You like him?"

"I do. It's like having my best friend back, as hard as that is. I can go get him if you want." Roy scrubbed a hand over his eyes. "Damn, said I wouldn't do this. With my luck, it'll make this stupid eye come out."

Gracia traced the scar on his face. "You'll be fine, Roy, even if it does. Please, I need to see this man. Ask him to come in."

Roy nodded, getting up. He shooed the boys back in with Gracia before going outside. He came back, holding onto Riza with Hughes behind him. "Gracia, this is Meinhard Hughes."

Gracia templed her hands over her mouth then let them drop, visibly steeling herself. "Roy and the boys have explained how…" Her voice hitched. "No one can explain this."

Hughes turned away. "_Gott_ what have I done?" When he looked back, tears raced down his face. "I'm so sorry. I would never…I can't do this. How can I cause this much pain?"

Gracia swallowed, taking a step closer, her hands reaching up then curling back against her chest.  "You even sound like him."

Hughes closed the distance between them, touching her hair with a shaking hand. He nodded over to Roy who was crying quietly as Riza held onto him. "Roy told me you had a little girl. Mine…died with her mother."

"You poor man."  Gracia did touch his cheek then, with the same hesitancy as if she thought her palm would be burned.  "I can't imagine losing," her voice failed her and tears welled in her eyes.

"We're so sorry," Al murmured, wiping his wet cheeks. "We didn't think…we just thought we could sneak off. We weren't honest with him."

"If they had been, I wouldn't be here, causing you this much grief."  Hughes covered her hand with his own, his head lowering. 

"It gets worse, Gracia," Roy added quietly. "Olivia knows he is here as well and she wants him to step back into Maes' boots, saying he had been sent under deep cover to protect his life after the murder attempt." He had to pause, the words unable to get past his tight throat. "We told her he wouldn't agree to this, not until we spoke to you."

"I'm not sure what that woman would do if I tell her no but I'm willing to go far away," Hughes said, searching Gracia's eyes. "You won't ever have to face his ghost again. I can't go back home but I don't have to stay here."

"I can't believe we caused all this," Ed said, his voice tight and horrified. His brother touched Ed's arm.

"I need time to think," Gracia said then suddenly tossed her hands around Hughes, crushing herself against him. "You even smell like him…part of me wants to not let you go."

A ragged sob tore out of Hughes and he tightened his arms around her.

"Gracia," Riza broke in softly. "He's staying with me and Roy. You can take your time to think and if you want to see him again, you know you're always welcome. Roy can put Olivia off for a while and if he can't, Alex Louis surely can."

Alphonse said, his voice just as quiet as Riza's, "Maybe we should give them a little time?"  He laid his hand on Edward's shoulder in preparation of steering his brother out of the room.

Neither Hughes showed any signs of hearing. Roy and Riza slipped out the front door with the brothers in their wake. Roy crumpled up on the cement steps, forehead pressed to his knees as he silently wept.

Edward wandered off a little ways in the garden, his hands shoved deep in his pockets, shoulders hunched, almost as if he expected to be struck from behind.  Alphonse shifted his weight from one foot to the other nervously then, with a little sigh, said, "It's no one's fault." 

"Of course it is," Ed hissed. "You and I did  _this_. Nothing we've done since we've been back has been right. We've made such a mess."

Alphonse jerked back at the verbal slap.  "And things weren't any better where we were, Edward.  I couldn't watch you die there any more than you could bear my sorrow."

"I know," Ed dislodged a hand from his pocket long enough to drag it through his bangs. "I don't regret coming home. We  _needed_ to. I could handle that things have changed. I could even deal with Winry's stupid boyfriend but we should have been honest with Hughes instead of trying to duck him. We should have known he would have followed us. The man is an investigator, after all. He might not know military intrigue but he was a policeman. He knows human nature."

"What ifs and if onlies aren't going to do anything for the situation."  Riza spoke gently but firmly, her hand resting on Roy's shoulder.  "What's done is done.  Self-recrimination isn't exactly a luxury you should indulge in, not any of you."

"Riza's right." Roy wiped his eyes, his hand hesitating over the glass one as if afraid it might slip out. "There's nothing to do but see it through. Gracia will do what's right for her. It might take her a while to know what that is but I trust her judgment, regardless of whether she should have to or not. If you have to worry about something, Edward, worry about what Olivia is going to make me do with you."

Ed turned his head, letting Roy know that he'd heard what was said, though otherwise, he had no reaction to it aside from his shoulders rising and falling. 

The front door opened and Hughes came back out, his eyes red and swollen. "Take me home, please."

"All right," Riza said.

"She wants to meet me again, alone," Hughes said, walking unsteadily to the car. "She wants to get to know who I really am."

"That sounds like a good idea, sir."  Alphonse sounded sincere.

"I told her if nothing else, if she doesn't want me to leave but doesn't want me back exactly either, that we would think of something," Hughes added.

From the soft bitter laugh, Roy thought that Edward might be considering making the same offer to Winry. Roy levered himself up, completely exhausted. "Divorces happen, if it comes to that. We'll worry about it later, Hughes. No one had a complete nervous breakdown yet. It's as close to a victory as we're going to get today."

Riza's look was no less sour than Edward's. She just herded them all into the car. Roy knew her look, understood she was wishing she could drive them someplace where there was no more pain but he couldn't even really remember a time where pain wasn't a constant companion and knew she couldn't either. At least he could selfishly distract himself with whiskey but he didn't know what Riza could do. He would do what he could to comfort her and hopefully not break down himself in the process.

X                                             X                                             X

Anah quickly saw a huge flaw in Judith's plan or maybe it was Attaway's mistake. Judith's, she decided since the woman had never really left Lior but Attaway should have known better. Of course, maybe neither of them knew anything about Resembol but they should have. Though located in the East, it was rapidly apparent that none of her people bothered with it. Sunglasses would hide her eyes but her skin was darker than even the tanned farmers. Someone might guess she was Ishbalan.

If they did, they weren't too hostile about it. Dev had sent word back to Anah's sister, Vashti, that the people here were pretty friendly, or at least too busy with their stinking sheep to worry about an Ishbalan in the woodshed. Anah hadn't believed it. Nor did she care if he wanted to roll around in the sheets with filth. Let Vashti worry about who Dev slept with, though Anah could never understand why. It wasn't like Vashti wanted him either.

Anah further considered the people around her. Maybe Dev had gotten them used to tanned, desert skin since no one really gave her a second glance. She flagged someone down, "Excuse me, ma'am, I'm looking for some friends of mine, the Elrics and the Rockbells. Could you tell me where to find their houses?"

The older woman gave her a once over, peering at her through thick glasses. "I've not seen you before."

"They usually visit me in Central. Actually, I know their friend, Dev Jasso, more," Anah said, hoping that Dev hadn't pissed off Elric and everyone in town knew it. This was that kind of place, where everyone knew when you flushed a toilet.

"That sweet young man? He gave me an ointment that really helped with Uncle Arthur." She rubbed her arthritic knuckles for emphasis. "But then again, I remember trading with the Ishbalans before all the ugliness. Never had any trouble with them."

Anah wished the crazy old lizard would get to the point but she nodded politely. "That sounds like Dev." Sweet, it was all Anah could do not to laugh. Dev must have been kissing a lot of Amestrian ass for anyone to think he was sweet.

"Well, the Rockbells are up that way. You can't miss it, big yellow house, sign out front but I'm surprised you didn't know, the Elric place burned down years ago," the old woman said, pointing down a dirt road that seemed to go off to more nowhere.

Anah was glad the dark glasses hid her eyes because she was sure the shock had registered in them. Attaway's little informant Rose had certainly left out that pertinent detail. It was hard to blow up a house with the brothers in it if there was no damn house to begin with. "Oh, I guess they thought I knew. Well, thank you."

"Oh, you're welcome but if you're looking for Priest Jasso, he went with the others," the old woman said, waving back toward the train station. "I'm not sure where. Maybe Dr. Pinako could tell you."

"Thanks," Anah grated out then turned away, looking for the nearest public phone. She bypassed the one at the train station since it was out in the open. She counted herself lucky there was a phone booth across from the general store and she almost stepped in a horse apple getting to it. She hated the country. She made a quick call to Attaway to explain the debacle this was turning out to be. In return, Anah got a simple order: make a statement and get away as fast as she could.


	14. cruelty

Chapter fourteen

_Not going home is already like death – E. Catherine Tobler_

"What did Ed do?" Hughes asked, sitting on the chair across from the desk in Roy's library. He ran an absent finger over the peacock tail of the lamp on the desk, watching Roy study a chess board. Hayate curled up at Roy's feet.

"What makes you think he did anything?" Al quirked up an eyebrow.

"When you're wearing that face, Ed's done something," Hughes reasoned.

"If he's breathing, he's doing something bad," Roy said, not looking up from the chess board.

Al nodded, his fists bunching and opening.  "He's being an ass."

"That doesn't narrow the field any." Hughes beckoned to Al for the rest of the story.

"He's picking fights with Dev, starting with 'I'm better than you since at least I didn't get infected with bastard from a bite'." Al rolled his eyes. "Which then progressed to 'my martial arts teacher is better than yours.' I will give Dev this, he knows how to duck a wrench. Ed on the other hand…which, of course, started another fight. I think Winry went to get one of Riza's guns." Al sighed gustily.

"Riza did teach her how to shoot. Winry has good aim," Roy said, still staring at his set. "I would not piss her off."

"Well, they both need slapped, especially if she _is_  pregnant. They shouldn't be upsetting her," Al huffed, turning his attention to the book case in an attempt to calm himself. Hayate joined him, head butting the back of Al's legs for attention.

"Go kick their asses. I know you can do it," Roy said, tearing his gaze away from his chess board finally. "You're the one I wouldn't want to go up against in a fight. I know I can take the other two."

"Underwear over your head to the contrary." Hughes tipped his chair back on two legs, a wide grin on his face.

"Have to let them win a few or they sulk," Roy replied without hesitation. He made a move. "And don't let Riza see you do that."

"Who exactly are you playing?" Hughes plunked his chair down firmly.

"General Grumman," Roy replied, going over to his desk. He dialed the phone. "Hello, Delight, is the General in? No? All right, tell him knight to f7.Thanks, love."

Winry stalked into the room and flung a hand out at Mustang.  "Roy, you tell Olivia, Ed isn't reporting for duty because I killed him. I'll call Aris and tell him you need a new junior liaison because I'm burying Dev next to Ed."

"So they can fight through eternity?" Al snorted, as Hayate darted out of the room.

"Al, do you want to join them?" Winry snarled, whipping around to face him, fingers reaching for a wrench no longer in her pocket.

"No, I'll help bury the bodies," Al replied quickly, hands raising in surrender

"They aren't bleeding on anything important, are they?" Roy flopped down on the couch.

"You could join them, Roy, I mean it." Winry stabbed a finger at him. "I'm gathering up my stuff and going to my shop." She stomped back out of the room.

"Ooo, hormonal women are damn frightening. If she is pregnant, she's not staying here," Roy shuddered. "I survived pregnant sisters calling and telling me off. I hid out Maes from his crazed wife but that girl is way scarier." Alphonse nodded in wide-eyed agreement. 

"You hid me out? You are a friend," Hughes got up to pat Roy's shoulder.

Roy canted his head up at him. "I almost fed you to Gracia once or twice, when you got crazy yourself. Ever hear of sympathetic pregnancy? That was you, all bloated and crabby and weird. It was embarrassing."

Hughes colored as Al smothered a snicker.

"Ah, so it's universal for Hugheses?" Roy guessed with a knowing grin.

"Sort of. What can I say?" Hughes shoulders drooped.

Roy reached up and put a hand on Hughes' arm. "Sorry, shouldn't have brought it up. I'm sorry you didn't get to know your child."

Hughes rubbed under his glasses. "Thanks and I know I didn't say it before, thank you for looking out for them, Roy. I know he would have appreciated it because I do."

Roy's smile was bittersweet.  He looked down at the carpet, his voice low.  "Thanks. It was hard…because I'm selfish. I had a hard time helping Gracia because it just reminded me of Maes. I don't have many friends and I didn't take losing my best one well."

Al gave him an embarrassed look as if he was eavesdropping. "Maybe I ought to go look for Ed to keep him from irritating Winry before she makes her escape."

"As irritating as Edward is, he should be a pearl by now," Roy said, glancing up when the phone rang. Grateful for the distraction, he answered it. Color left his face as he listened, "Damn…son of a….I'll tell them, Pinako." He hung up the phone, eye closing tightly, leaning on the desk. His back was stiff and tight and he swallowed noisily. 

"What is it, sir?" Al's gold eyes were wide.

Roy tilted his head up and he bellowed, "Edward! Winry! Come here, now!"

"Roy, what's wrong?" Hughes asked but Mustang waved him off. It didn't take long for Winry, followed by Dev, to run into the room. Ed came in slightly behind, limping on his loaner leg.

"Edward, Alphonse…hell, I don't know how to say this so I guess straight out would be best." Roy fingered the edge of his eye patch. "That was Pinako."

"Den didn't die, did she?" Al reached automatically for Winry as she winced, the fingers of one hand touching her mouth

"No, far worse…someone." Roy licked his lips. He caught hold of Al's arm, knowing Ed would be less receptive to being comforted.  "Someone blew up your mother's grave."

X                                             X                                 X

"How doe someone do something like that?" Gracia tucked her feet up under her on Roy's couch. She had come over after Riza had called to tell her what had happened.

"I have no idea. It doesn't even make any sense," Hughes said, casting a glance toward the door that led down the hall. He knew Roy was making calls in the study, trying to figure out what had happened and why from his contacts in Resembol. Breda and Falman had been dispatched on the fastest train with the brothers and Winry but still a day would elapse before they could arrive. "Why would anyone blow up a grave?"

"To make a point," Riza replied grimly.

"I can't imagine anything so awful." Li-Ying's nose wrinkled. "I'm beginning to hate my brother's world. It has so many bad things in it."

Dev tossed down his pen, glancing up from the work he had been doing, using a thick stack of folders on his lap as his writing table. The young priest had a pillow between his back and the stone mantle he was leaning on in front of the fireplace.  Hughes had wondered why the boy hadn't just gone home then realized he was probably hiding from his mother. Also, Hughes suspected that having Winry go off with Ed and Al without him, even though she had been friends with the brothers forever, rankled. "I know that the Elrics don't see it as an affront to God but it is. My father's grave was decimated in the war. I know what it feels like."

Going over to the young man, Hughes clamped a hand on Dev's shoulder. He could feel the scars under his fingers. "I'm sorry to hear that. You boys all deserve better." His fingers squeezed harder and Dev looked up at him. "I feel so damn helpless."

"This is how I've been feeling for months," Riza replied, pacing the room. "Roy can't help feeling this is all his fault."

"How can that be?" Li-Ying asked just before Gracia did.

"Someone tried to kill him," Riza  reminded the women. "We were just in Resembol. Someone may have learned that. Depending on the intel the bomber has, they might think Ed is still under Roy's command or they might be so up on things, they knew about the failed attempt to access Ed's bank account. They might be after anyone who has anything to do with Roy."

"Or they could be saying, 'nothing is sacred.' Sometimes they like to make you afraid before they kill you." Dev threw his hands out in rage, slamming them back against the stone mantle scratching his automail and flesh. "Our tent cities got burned out or trashed more times than I came remember. Sometimes they would terrorize us first, giving us hope that maybe it wouldn't be too bad, just some bullying, then we'd smell kerosene in the night."

"I'm afraid that destroying their mother's grave isn't going to make Edward or Alphonse frightened," Riza said grimly.

"Pissed off is more like it," Hughes said, going to sit back down on the couch. Gracia shook at his pronouncement. She started to reach for Hughes hand, then pulled back.

"Yeah, wish Elric had a target," Dev said. "Winry saw their mom like an aunt. She was crying. I hate seeing her cry."

Hughes glanced at Gracia, whose mouth was set in a grim line.  He wondered if he should say what he thought, that it hurt any man to see the woman he cared for cry, or whether that would be salt in the wound. 

Roy came back in, fire in his eye. The air around him seemed to shimmer with the heat of his rage. "Pinako is helping me with my contacts. No one knows anything yet, or so they think. I'm betting someone knows more than they're saying and they'll tell it to Pinako before me. I told her to be careful. Hell, I'd want her to come here, if the brothers and Winry hadn't gone back there." He crossed his arms. "I should have realized that in a small town like that everyone would know the brothers were back."

"It's their home," Hughes spread his hands.  He didn't add, 'and where they thought they'd find Winry, "where else would you expect them to go?"

"That's not the issue. I knew someone was out to kill me. I'm supposed to protect my subordinates better. In the last blast, Dev would have gotten killed if not for his automail breaking the ceiling's fall and now this." Roy's face screwed up, slamming his fist into the wall. Riza came over, dispassionately checking his knuckles.  "I'm doing a lousy job."

"I don't know, you were recuperating after a near-fatal injury."  Hughes folded his arms.  "Maybe you've just got other things on your mind, Roy."

"That's hardly an excuse," Roy grumbled.

"My brother is perfect, Hughes. Didn't you know?" Li-Ying rolled her eyes.

"Not to hear Ed talk about him, he isn't."  Hughes showed Li-Ying his teeth in a sharp little grin, seeing a chance to lighten the mood a little.

Roy snorted. "I can only imagine what Ed has said about me. You'll have to tell me some day. He hates me even more than Dev for way less reason."

"I was wondering what you had done to him," Dev's ruby eyes fixed on Roy.

"Ed needed a nemesis," Riza offered, taking Roy's hand.

"Well, considering some of the stories I heard about you, before I realized exactly who you were, I did expect to see you with horns, jagged teeth and eating babies."  Hughes shrugged at Roy's glare.

"That's about how I remembered him from the war," Dev nodded in agreement to Ed's assessment of Roy. 

 "Why are you still here? Isn't your mother wondering where you are? She's not going to like you spending time at my house," Roy said, glowering at him.

"Mother isn't speaking to me right now so I'm doing work. It's not like I'm being helpful to anyone. There wasn't anything I could do for Winry and Mom's in a state that's best left alone." Dev shrugged.

"Doing work, something that should be encouraged," Riza said with arch look at Roy.

Roy snorted again. "I do my work…eventually."

"Even I know better than that, Roy." Gracia grinned and Hughes was glad that the tension in the room had broken enough that she could do that.

Roy pointed a finger at her, not verbally answering.

"I'm going to make a list of people to talk to so I know just what kind of man you are, Mustang," Hughes laughed. "And take note of things I should know. Mustang, lazy."

"Add in Hughes, insane," Roy replied.

"Hey, now."  Hughes raised his eyebrows over his glasses.  "I'm thinking you alchemists are all nuts."

"They are," Dev agreed.

"And I would have said Maes was delightfully quirky," Gracia put in, favoring Hughes with a fond smile.

"Riza?" Roy turned to his lover. "Hughes?"

Riza didn't hesitate. "Insane."

"I can tell you all sorts of stories about Cricket," Li-Ying offered, glee in her dark eyes.

"Let me pencil that into my date book," Dev replied eagerly, rocking up onto his knees.

"She didn't say she was telling you.  These are things a best friend would know."  Roy frowned prodigiously at Dev.

"Whatever you say…Wang." Dev grinned back.

"You die now."  Roy started to his feet after the Ishbalan. Dev popped up, ready to do what he had to.

"So much for worrying about the Elrics." Riza sighed, snagged Roy before he could get far. "Behave. Dev, eventually you have to go face your mother. Li-Ying, winding up your brother doesn't help matters."

"But it is fun," Li-Yang grinned mischievously. "And see, no one looks suicidal any more."

"Roy, sit. I'll get you some whiskey," Riza said. "Who else wants some?"

Hughes raised his hand while Gracia shook her head in response to the offer.

"Whiskey or cactus brew?" Dev asked.

"I want to mellow him, not kill him. Whiskey," Riza said, getting up.

Hughes watched her leave. "You are a lucky man, Mustang."

Roy nodded. "Now if I can only keep her and all my companions alive, I'll be happy."

No one had anything to say to that.

X                                 X                                 X

Winry stood back just a bit, exhausted from the train trip and all the emotions roiling through her. As if the brothers being back wasn't enough, or wondering if she was pregnant, some monster had to go and do this. Aunt Tricia's head stone was gone entirely, just bits of it piled up by well meaning townspeople in the day it took for her and the brothers to get to Resembool.  Granny had said the explosion had ripped down to the coffin but not into it. The gravedigger had fixed the huge divot and planted new grass, covered now by hay.

Alphonse dropped to his knees in front of the desecrated grave, his fingers digging into the remaining grass.  "Who would do this?" His broken words barely reached Winry, where she stood, frozen, with Den and Pinako.

Ed stopped, halfway between them, his hands shoved deep into his trouser pockets. That didn't hide the fact that he was trembling, though Winry couldn't tell if it was from fury or sorrow.  "That's what I'd like to know," he said bitterly, "and why."  He took a step closer to his brother, then stopped abruptly, head swiveling as if he was searching for the person who'd done this atrocity.

"That's what Mustang is trying to find out. He's been calling all over town while you were coming home," Pinako said.  She sighed and Winry hated that her grandmother suddenly looked very old. "He thinks either someone was after him or someone learned you're back and had something to say about it. He wants us all to be very careful."

Ed's lips were skinned back from his teeth, his eyes mere slits.  Winry didn't think she'd ever seen that intensity on Ed's face.  "If the bastard has a reason to come after us, he'd better damn well do it." He swung his hand out, indicating the destruction.  "If this was a bid to get our attention, he has it.  And if I find out who did this," his voice trailed off but by the creaking of the gears in his automail arm, Winry could guess how much stress he was putting on them. 

"Not too many strangers in town. Mustang learned of a girl who asked specifically for the Elric and Rockbell houses then asked for Dev, said she was a friend but she was gone within a day. No name, no one knows who she was," Pinako replied evenly.

"Dev wouldn't do this," Winry said sharply, even as Edward's back stiffened.

"We know, Winry." Alphonse slowly got to his feet, almost seeming to have aged since they reached the cemetery. Ed looked less convinced.

Winry kept to herself that she could actually see some of Dev's friends doing something like this but not to Ed and Al. They would have no reason to. They would be thrilled if Ed stole her away from Dev.  They'd throw Ed a welcome home party and put Winry in a cake to pop out of for him if they thought it would make Dev leave her.

"Damn it, of all the things to do."  Ed leaned over to pick up a piece of rubble from the headstone, turning it over in his hands

"We have to fix that." Al turned to face his family. "We can't just leave her with nothing."

"I don't want to use alchemy to do it," Ed said so quietly the summer breeze nearly snatched the words away.

"I have gardening tools at the house," Pinako said.  "You boys are welcome to them."

Ed shook his head. "Mustang freed up my money. Al, let's get her a nice stone."

"With flowers on it," Al added just a touch too quickly as if he expected Ed to order carved gargoyles.

"For Mom, naturally," he replied.

"What can we do to help?" Winry asked, hating how reedy her voice sounded.  She didn't want to just leave the brothers to do this alone.  She knew them, or used to know them, well enough that she expected that they'd wallow in their grief.  Alphonse would probably be all right, Winry thought, the hard work of repairing the gravesite would help him heal.  But Ed...

"You can come with us, help us pick out a headstone and flowers. There should be some kind of perennial flower, don't you think, Brother?" Al glanced over at Ed.

"Yeah.  Whatever you want, Al."  Ed sounded distant and didn't look at any of them.

Winry went over and slipped an arm around him. "Ed, I know you're not okay but…you look so closed up."

He started at her touch, turning his head slightly to look at her out of the corner of his eye.  Before she could react - was Ed crying? - he tilted his head, shielding his eyes from her with his hair.  "At least none of the other graves got hurt."  He threw the stone in his hand.

"They clearly wanted to do this to Mom." Al kicked at the hay. "How much more are we supposed to take? How much more can I lose?"

"You're not losing anything else, Al."  Ed broke out of Winry's embrace gently, touching her shoulder with a gloved hand as if in apology as he walked past her to go to his brother. 

"You can't tell me that, Ed." Al's fingers balled up. "Maybe Roy is right and someone has targeted us because of him. Someone's already tried to kill him. He told me he didn't want to come here because he was afraid someone would hurt Winry and Granny. They didn't blow up Mom coincidentally. We still have a lot to lose."

"That's why we're going to find out who did this."  Ed shrugged.  "Who knows.  Maybe it's someone I pissed off before."  His expression darkened.  "Not like I didn't do that in the past."  He looked at the rubble that once had been his mother's headstone.  "They said I killed three thousand soldiers.  I'd bet they have families and someone would like me to answer for the death of their kin."  There was something almost fatalistic about the way he spoke that made a chill run down Winry's spine.

"Then talk to Roy," Winry said quietly, her hands tightening around each other. "Tell him that. It'll give him some place to look."

"Or we could do that while you work here," Pinako said, when neither brother answered Winry.

"Why don't you do that," Al said finally. "Ed won't."

Ed glanced over his shoulder, giving Winry a glimpse of his reddened eyes.  "Where in town can we pick out a stone, Granny?"

"Winry, take them to the carvers. I'll call Mustang," Pinako replied. "He's about due for another call. Has he always been a worrier?"

"No, he's always been a bastard," Ed said with the faintest hint of his usual temper. 

Winry snorted. "Edward, he looks out for you, you know. Even if he did put you in a guest room designed to inflict mental anguish."

Ed just curled his lip then subtly reached for her hand. Winry wondered if it was so she wouldn't trip on the uneven ground or so he wouldn't with that loaner leg she hadn't had time to replace. She wanted to find whoever had done this to Aunt Trisha and the brothers and kill that person herself.

X                                             X                                             X

"What could the bastard be talking to Al about?" Ed growled, eyeing the kitchen door from the porch.

Winry sat next to him on the bench swing. "They've been talking a lot, since you've been back, you know that. Besides, Roy wanted someone who could draw."

"I can draw. He doesn't need to involve my brother," Ed huffed.

"Al's an adult, Edward. He can do what he wants and you can not draw. I've seen four year olds do better," Winry laughed.

Ed shot her a dark look from under his bangs, folding his arms and muttering something Winry couldn't quite catch. "Still.  Al's not in the military according to the Ice Queen.  He doesn't need to get involved."

"I think Roy wants him to talk to a few people here who saw the girl looking for me and Dev and to draw a picture of her," Winry replied. "Not a military action, a personal one."

Kicking at the porch floor, Ed sent the bench swing rocking on its chains.  "I hate this," he said vehemently but quietly, as if afraid to even let Winry hear him say it.  "I hate whoever did that to Mom's grave and then I think that if he knew about you or Pinako," shaking his head slightly, Ed let his voice trail off.

Winry leaned her arm on the rest "If the girl was who did this, she knows me already, Ed. She knew Dev and I don't think there's a friend of his who doesn't know me." Winry kept her 'and despises me' to herself. "If it's someone after Roy, chances are they know me, too. I've gotten used to it."

He grumbled, "You shouldn't have to be used to it, Winry." 

"I know you feel that way. I'm not made of glass. I would never have survived in Ishbal at all if I were, Edward," Winry replied wearily.

He hunched his shoulders, as if her words were a lash.  "I know you're strong, Winry.  You're a hell of a lot stronger than me but I still just want to keep you safe." 

"I know. I wish I knew what it was about me that makes people want to do that. You, Roy, even Dev. He made a very convincing argument for us moving to Central," Winry sighed heavily.

Ed shot her an incredulous look, actually straightening up.  "And people say I'm clueless."

"I'm not clueless, Ed. This is a reality we have to deal with. I might be pregnant. He's not going to ignore that and we both still have a lot of mixed up feelings for each other," Winry replied bluntly, afraid this was going to be yet another argument. That wasn't why she came out to the porch with him.

"That's not," Ed puffed out his cheeks, sighing.  "What I'm trying to say, and probably screwing it up, is that men want to protect the people they love." He had turned away from her as he spoke, staring at the end of the porch where Den lay, dreaming under the starlight.

"Oh." Winry rested a hand on his shoulder. "I know that, too, but sometimes we find it frustrating, Edward. We know you mean well. You have to trust us to take care of ourselves and ask when we need help."

"Yeah, well," Ed gave her a tiny grin, pointing to his loaner leg. "You see how far I get asking for help."

"Hey, I almost had that leg done," Winry reminded him.

"Yeah, then this happened."  Ed gestured toward the cemetery, his expression darkening again.

Winry slid her hand down to take his. "And we'll survive this, too. We'll be pissed off, rightfully so, and we will do something about it."

"Don't really have to work on the pissed off part."  Ed gave her fingers a very gentle squeeze but his grasp was loose enough that Winry could pull away easily if she wanted to.  "I wish," he said, in a totally different voice, "I could tell you how often I thought about you in that other world."  With a short, sharp laugh, Ed went on, "How often I thought about you when Al and I were trying to find a way to get his body back."     

"Oh, Ed." Winry sucked in her lower lip. She was not going to cry even if she felt like it. "I thought about you for a very long time, too. I never really stopped. But…I watched Riza and Roy while they were apart. I saw what being lonely did and you were never coming back. I was not going to die years before my body did. I chose to live."

"I don't blame you for that, Winry.  Hell, I...I didn't think we were coming back, either."  Ed squeezed her hand again.  "When I came back the first time, I was so...relieved.  I was home and you were there, waiting for me.  You and Al, the two people I wanted most to see...and then I had to go back to that other world and I didn't even get to tell you."  A little chuff escaped him.  "Al was yelling at me, when I said I had to go close the gate.  Did you know that?  He said you'd missed me.  Nothing about his own feelings, he used you to try to make me stay."   

Winry smiled. "That's very sweet and so very Alphonse and how very you to blaze ahead doing whatever it is you think is right, no matter the cost."

"Seemed like the right thing to do."  His fingers moved over hers, a fleeting caress.  "I didn't expect Al to come with me, though.  I wanted him to stay here, with you."

"He's an Elric. Did you really think he would do what he was told?" Winry chuckled, shaking her head, knowing she shouldn't be enjoying this closeness as much as she did.

Ed grimaced at her laughter.  "He's the good one."

"Still an Elric," she argued.

"Yeah, that's obvious, since he didn't really give up on coming home."  Setting the swing into motion with another kick of his foot, Edward said lowly, "I'd given up a long time before, Winry.  I'd resigned myself to being stuck there; being a cripple and having Al take care of me for the rest of my life."  He turned a haunted gaze to her.  "I really didn't want to live that way."  

"Of course not, Edward. Who would?" Winry leaned against him. "That's why I do what I do, even if it means looking at people in pain all the time. That's why I lied about my prices just so I could give Dev back some of his freedom, before I even knew him. He wouldn't take charity."

"You're a good person, Winry."  Ed seemed about to say more then closed his mouth.

"Thank you, Edward. So are you…mostly." Winry tweaked a strand of his hair. "When you're not being bad which is often."

Snorting in response, Ed grumbled, "I'm not bad.  I get put into situations where bad things happen and people blame me."  His fingers moved over Winry's.

Winry couldn't swallow back the bubble of laughter. "You mean those paper balls flung themselves at Roy's head, for instance?"

Ed's jaw jutted out. "Hughes dared me."

Winry slapped a hand to her forehead. "My money was on Dev starting it. It's just the sort of thing he'd do."

"Hughes likes to play pranks and get other people in trouble."  Rolling his eyes exaggeratedly, Ed shuddered.  "And he's just as hung up on romance as our Hughes was."

"That might be good, if Gracia wants to meet with him alone. I mean, is it wrong to hope they fall in love all over again with each other's doubles….or is it creepy?"

"Nah, it's not wrong."  Foot pushing against the porch flooring to keep the swing in motion, Ed smiled faintly.  "Al and I looked for your double.  We never found her.  Guess you're one of a kind, huh?" 

"It's sweet of you to say so," Winry nudged him. "I find it all so strange, a little scary and a lot fascinating."

"We...weren't sure if we really wanted to find her or not." The tiny smile curled Ed's mouth.  "Bad enough we were there, if we found you there, even a double of you...we did see Major Armstrong once.  That was really weird."  His eyes rounded at the memory.  "He was a police officer in Ireland."

"That would be weird," Winry said. "And poor Roy, murdered as a kid."

"Yeah."  Ed seemed uncomfortable with that but Winry wasn't sure why.  "Tell me something good that happened, Winry."  He sounded almost pleading. "Al told me you went to study with that mechanic in Rush Valley who was scared of Granny."

"Dominic? Yes I did. It was very good and I studied with Mr. Garfiel, too," Winry said. "I didn't really like Rush Valley, though. I went with Riza once up to where she grew up. It was very pretty there and Roy's been helping my career a lot. Does that count?"

"You don't need anyone to help with your career."  Ed raised his hand, showing it to her.  "Your work is the best there is."

Winry smiled again. "Thank you, Edward. But I don't mind Roy's help in Central. The man has contacts everywhere and I do need help setting up shop in Ishbal. I don't really want to live there. Even Dev doesn't want us to settle there. Even so I do want to help them."

Ed nodded. "That goes back to you being a good person, Winry. I'm glad everything is going well for you. I wish I knew what was going to happen with me and Al. Well, I'm taken care of for three years but Al…"

"He'll be fine, Ed."  Winry gave him a warm smile. "Granny could use some help around here, if he wants to stay."

"I know that but that's not a real job. We're so far behind. I could stay in the military for life if I wanted to, which I don't," Ed said hurriedly. "I think Al really likes medicine. He was interested in what Li-Ying was doing to Dev."

"Al might be a good doctor.  Granny could help with that, too."  Winry considered it, nodding almost decisively.  "I'll talk to her about it.  She can feel Al out.  If nothing else, maybe she can contact the college where Mom and Dad went for him."

"Thanks, Winry." Ed leaned back on the swing, glancing up at the stars. "You were telling me good things that have happened while I was gone."

Winry tried to think of something but the last year's good things would be things Ed wouldn't want to hear about since they were mostly with another man. "Hmm, oh, Roy had to dance naked in public."

"Yeah, you mentioned that there were pictures."  Ed snorted softly.  "I don't want to see them, okay?  I'm still trying to burn the image of you sitting between his legs out of my memory."

Winry laughed. "It's just a job, Edward, though I'm pretty sure Roy didn't hate it but you do need to see the pictures. I can't even guarantee you won't hear the commentary Gracia, Riza and I had for Roy, Armstrong, Dev and the others. Don't worry, I won't make you see pictures of him, especially since that might make Dev kill me."

"I don't know what rumors you've been hearing, Winry, but honestly, I don't need to see any pictures of naked dancing men.  Particularly the bastard or," he shuddered, "Major Armstrong."  

"Not even to mock them?" She smirked.

Ed's expression turned speculative.  "Are you saying they don't live up to expectations?" 

Winry laughed harder. "I didn't say that. No, it's a delightful set of photos for us ladies but I figured you're quite expert at mocking poor Roy."

"Yeah, well, he deserves it."  Ed grinned a little crookedly.  "It's nice to hear you laugh." 

"Poor Roy." Winry shook her head. "You look so happy when you're torturing the poor man, like now."

"You did mention I'm a bit bad," Ed said, looking at her. Just when she didn't think anything he could do could surprise her any more, Ed suddenly leaned in and kissed her. Winry couldn't help but stiffen up in shock. That gave way to the sad realization he might never have ever kissed anyone else. He wasn't very good at it, too wet.

Ed sat back just as suddenly, a look of horror in his eyes, as if he just remembered technically she was with another man, dropping her hand like a stone. "I'm…oh, damn." He drew away, putting as much distance between them as he could on the bench, shadowing his face with his hair. "I know that was the wrong thing to do. I'm sorry."

Winry knew that she had to say something but her mind wouldn't work. She touched his cheek. "It's okay, Ed. It's not a State secret how you feel."

Ed propelled himself off the bench, sending it swinging and waking Den from her sleep with a startled bark. "Yeah, but you're not exactly free. It was a crappy thing to do."  Winry could just see the muscles flexing as his jaw clenched. 

"You've always had problems with your timing, Edward," Winry replied, gently. "I'm not going to tell anyone."

Ed turned his back. "I know you won't. I…just need to think, okay? Too much has happened and I feel like I'm starting to drown. Can you just leave me alone for a while?"

"If that's what you want." Winry didn't want to leave him, not like this. Still, she knew Ed well enough to know that he'd only get angry if she didn't. Wrapping her arms around him from behind, Winry pressed her cheek against the nape of his neck.  Ed's fingers brushed over hers briefly then dropped away.   As Winry went inside, Ed called gruffly to Den and she heard the sound of them walking down the porch steps.  

X                                             X                                             X

"Keep in mind you don't own me," Anah's garnet eyes burned with inner fire as she glared at Attaway. "You wanted me to kill the Elrics or at the least send a message. Message sent."

"You blew up a cemetery." Attaway sniffed. Anah knew the look. It screamed, 'dirty Ishablan.' "That might be a bigger message than we really wanted out there."

"That isn't what you said on the phone," she countered.

"I didn't realize you meant to do something like this."

"How is this bigger than killing a few alchemists?" Anah was still disappointed that she hadn't been able to kill the freaks.

Attaway held up a hand. "What's done is done."

"I could have just gotten the hell out of there. I should have," Anah said, almost wishing she had. "I was the only Ishbalan around. Someone is going to remember me. Granted, they thought I was there to see Dev and that bitch he's boning but obviously I had to ask about Elric. It's not going to take much to figure out the one stranger in that crap town might have been the bomber."

"Then you better have someone to take the fall for you. How about that known radical? She's been seen around Central," Attaway suggested.

"Sanaa?" Anah wrinkled her nose. "I don't like blaming another Ishbalan, especially one fighting for our cause."

"You pointed out that they easily spotted your ethnic background." Attaway shot her a disgusted look as if it was her fault for being so beautifully dark skinned. "And Sanaa isn't likely to care if more crimes get attached to her name. She seems to revel in her anarchist ways."

Anah mulled that over and realized he had a point. "Fine, but you work on that. I'm not going to screw over one of my own kind. And next time, send some Amestrian to go to a pissy little town. They're not going to stick out like a target," she huffed, heading for the door. Anah missed the look he fired after her that said she was quickly becoming a loose end that needed tying off.


	15. private little war

Chapter Fifteen

_He traveled in order to come home.__  
__William Trevor_

"Come on, brother, stretch," Li-Ying said, poking his side with her bare toe. "Get that scar mobilized."

Roy's solitary eye canted up at her as he pulled his feet closer to his head, rocking forward on his belly. The cool wooden floor felt good against his bare flesh. These kinds of stretches were popular in Xing and had been part of his training since he could walk, thanks to his grandfather. He was more than just flames, after all. He could fight. "It hurts, you know." He hated admitted that. Before that shrapnel had torn through him, he could have grabbed his ankles and planted the soles of his feet on the back of his own head, he was so flexible. Now he had trouble making the bow position. Fire licked along his fresh scars.

"Of course it hurts.  You suffered a terrible wound that left you scarred and you know as well as I it'll only stiffen up more if you don't stretch it," Li-Ying said, her voice a mixture of compassionate healer and drill sergeant. "I'll put ointment on it when we're done and we can do some acupuncture for the pain. Now stretch that spine, brother. Riza probably loves a flexible man." Her dark eyes danced.

"Leave my love life out of this. I'm done for the day." Roy dropped his ankles, relaxing his body. He wanted a shower since sweat trickled along his spine.

"We're done when I say we're done. Grab those ankles and stretch or I'll tell Dev and Ed about the time Mom found you on the side of the road in front of the house naked, telling all the passers-by about your beautiful penis." Li-Ying smirked.

Roy went pale. "I was three!"

"Stretch or I have Yi-Lan send the pictures!"

Grumbling the Xingese equivalent of 'bitch' under his breath, Roy complied, managing to rock forward enough to touch his toes to his head. Pain lanced in his belly then thunder roared outside, muffling his cry of anguish. The sounds of rain on the slate roof were loud and almost musical. Roy rolled over, clutching his stomach reflexively.  "Something pulled bad, Li-Ying

"Roll over." She gently probed around his scar until she found a place that made him wince. "You busted through some scar tissue. Good for you. You needed to do that."

"Hurts like hell." Wincing, Roy gazed at the ceiling, rubbing the sore spot, as Li-Ying popped up to get her needles. "Really coming down out there. Winry and the brothers will be at the train station soon."

"Is Havoc picking them up?" Li-Ying asked, unfurling her leather carrying tube.

Ed said it was handled and to go stuff myself."  Roy managed to pitch his voice to Edward's raspy tenor as he repeated the younger man's words.  "He didn't need my help."  His hand waved languidly, as if shooing something away.

Li-Ying looked over her shoulder, a perplexed expression on her face.  "Whatever did you do to that boy, brother?"

"Saved him from someone discovering what he and his brother did and shielded him from retribution," Roy replied wryly.

"How dare you?" Li-Ying laughed lightly. "All right, brother, why don't you stretch out on the rug by the fireplace? It looks nice and soft or do you want to go up to your room?"

The doorbell rang before he could answer. "I guess I want to see who's out in this weather," he said, rolling to his feet, not as gracefully as he wanted to be. Roy was surprised to see a quartet of drenched Ishbalans on his stoop. Aris and Dev were less of a surprise than Uzziel and Mrs. Jasso. Roy couldn't help staring at them.

"Don't just stand there, let us in," Dev barked, trying to bully his way in. His clothing clung to him like a second skin.

"Always so pleasant," Roy stepped back, ushering them into the spacious foyer. "Did your car break down?"  Water dripped all over the black and white surface, the mud on the Ishbalans' shoes marring it more. 

"We went for a walk," Aris replied.

Roy glanced at the window.  The clouds were thick and heavy and the rain fell steadily from them or something…. "You didn't see that it's been threatening rain all day?"

"Desert people, what do we know?" Dev shrugged, standing on one leg as he tried to pry off his wet shoe. 

"Enough to get out of the rain," Li-Ying called from the doorway to the living room.

"I'll go get you all some towels. I'm not sure that I have anything you'd fit into so we could put your clothes in the dryer," Roy said, thinking that Mrs. Jasso and Riza were definitely not built alike.

"You're not sure, little and skinny?" Dev patted Roy's head. Mrs. Jasso's jaw dropped at Dev's cavalier handling of the 'enemy,' but she couldn't manage to speak.

Roy glared up at the taller young man. "You can wait back out in the rain."

"Why don't you just dry them off the quick and fast way?" Li-Ying shot her brother a puzzled look.

"Their religion isn't a big fan of alchemy, remember?" Roy asked even though it was obvious she hadn't.

"You can dry our clothes with alchemy?"  Uzziel asked, surprised, holding his arms out, his sleeves dripping.

Roy nodded. "One of the first things I ever learned. My mentor made me do the household laundry and it was so much easier than hanging things on the line. I just sublimate the water to vapor and you dry off instantly."

Dev glanced over at Uzziel. Roy knew the boy's mother would say no and frankly he expected the old priest to disagree vehemently. Uzziel shook his heavy wet robes. "I've already gotten blisters from this clinging." His red eyes regarded Roy curiously.

"It's not like I'll tell anyone if you say yes." Roy figured keeping it a secret would help them to accept the help.

The old man snorted. "I know it's wrong but I have to admit to being curious about the things Dev and Aris report on." Aris and Dev both stared at him, shocked at the older priest's willingness to endure alchemy.

Roy took that as consent and had to resist the urge to clap his hands. He wasn't ready for them to know how advanced his power was now. He beckoned for them to follow him into the living room. He picked up a tablet off the table and drew the array before utilizing it to dry them and to remove the mud from their clothing.

Uzziel inspected his robes, his expression nonplussed. "I hate to admit it but that was rather handy."

Roy just nodded. "I'll call you a cab. Why don't you have a seat? I can put on water for tea or get you whatever you might like. Dev and Aris know where everything is." He headed for the phone as his guests sat down.

"I'll do that, Brother." Li-Ying turned expectant eyes on their guests.

"That tea would be welcome, if it's not too much trouble," Uzziel said, doing the same thing as Dev, taking the time to study her lush female form in detail.

"Not at all." Li-Ying headed into the kitchen.

Roy rejoined them. "It'll take a while."

"Are we interrupting anything?" Aris asked, nodding to Li-Ying's abandoned needles.

"Just Li-Ying forcing me to do my therapy." Roy sat on a chair, wishing he didn't look so weary.

"How is that going?" Uzziel surprised Roy by looking as if he cared. Roy took that as a sign he was making headway with the more hardcore Ishbalans.

"Slow. I feel old," Roy admitted uncomfortably, his hand floating down to his belly.

"My son did say you somehow managed to cling to life." Mrs. Jasso's tone suggested that this greatly disappointed her. Dev's cheeks turned slightly pink. He nudged his mother gently, moving closer to her on the couch.

If the words hurt, Roy didn't let it show. "It wasn't so bad," he lied.

"What wasn't so bad?" Li-Ying asked coming back in.

"He's lying about how badly he was hurt," Dev replied.

"Not so bad?" Li-Ying tapped her brother on the head. "Let me recap for you, Cricket, you lost some intestine, peritonitis, hemopneumothorax, massive lung infection, blown off automail and massive infection nearly requiring further amputation. Anything I missed?"

"Febrile convulsions and coma but at least that stopped his delirious ravings," Dev offered, his tone lighter than the words would suggest as he tried to lift the mood a bit.

"So where is the not bad in that?" Her hands on her hips, Li-Ying cocked her head at her brother. 

"Um, I don't remember most of it?" Roy shrugged. "It was harder on you all."

"Well, there was a silver lining," Dev said and Li-Ying shot him a curious look.

"Oh?"

"I got to meet you and all your lovely sisters." He smiled at the woman and she reached over to ruffle his hair.  "And you've told me so many great stories about his idiot youth."

Roy snorted. "How is that a silver lining?"

"Did I say it was your silver lining?" Dev smiled pleasantly.

"You go back out in the rain." Roy pointed to the door.

Li-Ying put her arms around Dev's neck. "Be nice to him. I like him."

Dev beamed as Roy rolled his eye.  "Take him home with you then," Roy waved her off.

"You'd miss him," Li-Ying patted Roy's shoulder. "You need him here."

"He needs no such thing. My son already spends far too much time here," Mrs. Jasso said tightly.

"Mother," Dev hissed, his blush returning.

"It's true. You do not need to under this man's influence any more than you already are." Her hand swept towards Roy.

"I apologize," Dev said to Roy.

"You don't have to. Your mother is entitled to her feelings, Dev. They're hardly unexpected." Roy waved him off.

"Don't patronize me," Mrs. Jasso glared at him. "I still can't fathom how my son can tolerate being in the same room with you."

"Because he wants to help your people," Roy replied evenly. "He's been willing to sacrifice quite a lot to accomplish that."

"None of us should be asked to tolerate you at all to do that. You should have been punished for your crimes," Mrs. Jasso snarled, her body developing a fine tremor as rage engulfed her.

"Mrs. Jasso, Ambassador Mustang is trying to make up for the things he's done in the past," Aris said cautiously but with a sharp look at the woman.  It would do no good to start another war here and now. 

"She has a point, Aris. I can't make up for what I did," Roy said quietly. "I don't pretend that it can. I want to help and I hope that I am. I hope that we're making a difference."

"You are," Uzziel interjected, surprising Roy again. He could deal with the anger of a woman he had wronged but not the loss of everything he had worked to build with the Ishbalans so he coveted this bit of approval. "I wouldn't have believed it. You know how I felt about this whole project and I'm very glad to have been proven wrong."

Roy nodded. "But the truth is, it doesn't change what I did. Setting Dev up to get automail, having Li-Ying work with him to alleviate some of the scar tissue, none of that changes what I did to him."

"You ruined my son," she said and Dev shrank back against the couch, pain blatant in his red eyes.

"No, I didn't," Roy replied sharply.

He thought she was going to stand and hit him. "How can you say that?"

"I changed his life and not for the better, I don't deny that," Roy said, meeting her gaze evenly. "But he is far from ruined. He's an intelligent young man with a strong drive. He doesn't let what happened to him get in his way, even before he got the automail. He has a passion to help his people and a willingness to do more than just complain about what happened to your people. He knows how to love and be loved in return, even if that wasn't the easiest thing to do and that is more than can be said for a lot of men who don't have half the obstacles."

Her mouth opened but Uzziel broke in before she could actually speak.  "I have noticed a change for the better in Dev since he's met you.  Sometimes, it helps to realize the thing you've most feared is nothing but another person, made of the same flesh and bone you are."

"I think he's gotten less angry," Aris continued that thought and Dev's face got even more red. He looked as if he wanted to drop through to the basement.

"It's obvious he's spent a lot of time filled with rage. I'm sure it did him good to let go of it," Roy replied, shooting the young man an encouraging look.

"Whose fault is it? Do you have any idea what you put us through?" Mrs. Jasso refused to be mollified as she got to her feet.  "Do you know what it was like sitting at his bed side, waiting for him to die, praying that we wouldn't have to flee again because I knew he wouldn't survive that? Or what he had to go through to recover, everything he had to endure because his own friends were afraid to even look at him?"

Roy didn't flinch away. "I can-"

"Did you ever spend a moment's thought as to what you were doing when you were acting like God, sending your flames down on us?" Dev pulled her back down, wrapping his good arm around her shaking shoulders.

"Every day," Roy whispered, shrinking back against the cushion. "I didn't want to be there doing what I did. I tried my best to help the women and children escape, even if it would have cost me my life. I haven't slept well in years. I can't get the screams out of my head. Don't think it's any easier on me working with Aris and your son." Roy's chin trembled, his teeth chattering slightly. He wiped at his eye. "I know what I've done and it hurts to have him here knowing no matter what I do for him now, I can never take back what I've done."

"Stop it," She stabbed a finger at him. "You have no right to tears."

A shrill whistling sound echoed from the kitchen. "I have to get the tea," Roy mumbled, quickly exiting the room.

Dev glanced over at Li-Ying's stark white face then turned back to his mother, embarrassment and a touch of fear warring in his eyes. Having his work undone by his mother's emotions wasn't something Dev could live with. "Mother, you can't talk to him like that. We're his guests and believe me, I've heard him scream in the night enough to know he knows full well what he's done. It haunts him. He looked like hell when he answered the door. Bet he was screaming in the night again."

"He was," Li-Ying whispered, her eyes on Mrs. Jasso, sadness, rather than anger in them.

"I know you don't like this, Mother." Dev tried to take her hand but his mother resisted his attempt.  "But I have to do this.  Like Uzziel said, it's working and we need that. Mustang wants to help. He's really pushing things through on this end and…he isn't a bad man. I've learned that much. Mustang really isn't. I like him and I never thought I'd say that."

"Neither did I," Uzziel said, studying the young man. Dev knew the older priest was well acquainted with his previous less than charitable opinion of Mustang.

Dev started to reply when the front door opened. He jumped up to his feet seeing Winry lugging in her luggage –soaking wet – with the brothers behind her. Li-Ying nearly bowled him over trying to get out the door to wave Havoc down so he could drive the Ishbalans home. All she saw was the tail lights of a cab.

"Damn," she cursed then shot the Resemboolians an apologetic look. "Sorry but we've been waiting on a cab and it's been slow to come."

"How are you, Winry? Want me to carry this upstairs?" Dev reached for her luggage, seeing but ignoring Ed's hostile look.

Winry relinquished it, casting a wary eye over at his mother.  Dev knew they had to feel the tension in the room. "Thank you. I'm beat. Where's everyone else?"

"Riza is at the office, Lt. Colonel Armstrong came for Hughes and Roy is in the kitchen… making tea," Dev replied, heading for the staircase behind the brothers.

Winry sat down, running a hand through her wet hair.

"Have my brother alchemize you dry," Li-Ying said, sympathetically.

"Or Ed or Al, should have done that before they escaped upstairs." Winry smiled wearily. She turned to the Ishbalans. "I'm sorry. I'm being rude. I should have said hello."

"It's all right," Aris said. "We're very sorry to hear about what happened."

Thank you." Her shoulders rose and fell in a soft sigh.  "It's been very hard on Ed and Al."   Her eyes followed after the brothers, though they were already up the stairs.

"A very cowardly act." Uzziel's frown deepened his wrinkles. "Mustang said it might have been someone who knew you all well enough to know Dev's name."

"We don't think he was involved," Winry said hurriedly. "I mean, I know he's not and I can't imagine any of his friends would even know about Ed and Al. Some of them don't like me much but Ed and Al have been out of the country for years." She paused, turning her gaze to the ceiling, hearing noises from upstairs. "What are they doing?"

"Sounds like arguing but that would never happen." Aris grinned lightly. "From what I've seen, Edward and Dev are both such pleasant, even tempered young men."

Winry rolled her eyes.

Mrs. Jasso sighed. "I raised my son better than that but…he's always been temperamental." She glanced at Winry. "I'm sure I don't need to tell you that."

"Oh, no, ma'am."  Winry gave her a wry grin.  "I've had to listen to him argue with nearly everyone in earshot at least once." She twisted back around again, hearing them coming down the steps. Poor Alphonse was between the other two men. She caught his subtle jab to Ed's kidney to make him move. She could imagine what threat he had used to make Dev heel. "Where's Roy?"

"Still in the kitchen, making tea. I'll go check on him," Dev said, sparing a hostile glare for Edward.

"Sorry, Winry, forgot to dry you off," Ed said, clapping his hands.

"That's because you were too busy arguing over who gets to carry luggage," Al said in disgust and Winry gave Ed a look that he ignored to touch his hands to her clothing.

"Thanks for this." Winry patted her dried clothing. "And please, Edward, I know we're all tired but, try not to be cranky."

Ed shot her a wounded look then turned as if to go. His brother stopped him with a hand on his arm. Al sat next to the fireplace since there was no seats left open. His cool stare made Edward fold up next to him.

Dev came back out of the kitchen. "Li-Ying." He beckoned her over and said softly, "You should go get your brother. He doesn't look too good. He's curled up against the counter."

Li-Ying nodded. "I'll go get some snacks to go with the tea," she said, heading for the kitchen.

"Is something wrong?" Winry asked.

Dev shrugged, seeing Winry had taken his seat. He scowled at the fireplace seating, hating to be anywhere near where a fire could be. He sat down, putting his back to the couch's arm, his mother on the other side of the arm. "Roy's having a bad day. He's not sleeping again and Mr. Hughes got called in to see  President Armstrong without him. And then-"

"Hughes is what?" Ed's golden eyes went wide. "By himself?"

Dev nodded. "She sent for him. Strongarm went with him. It'll be okay," he said, not too sure of it. "I didn't get to say so but I am sorry about your mother's grave. It's an awful thing to happen. Something like that happened to my father's, too, back in the war." He looked over the arm of the couch at Winry then back at the brothers. "I know someone came looking for me there. I wasn't involved."

"We didn't think you were."  Alphonse met Dev's eyes steadily before glancing at the other people in the room.

Tension visibly fled Dev's body. "I just wanted you to hear that from me," Dev replied firmly.

"No, we knew it wasn't you," Roy said, coming back with a tray laden with a dragon tea pot and many cups. His eye was red and swollen.  "You're very direct, Dev. If you have a problem with Elric, you'd just punch him in the face. You wouldn't sneak around and blow things up anonymously."

"Thanks…I think." Dev wrinkled his nose. "Al, Mustang said you tried to draw what the witness saw. Can I see that? Maybe I'd recognize her."

Al got up. "Sure, it's upstairs. Though, I warn you, the lady who described her to me was so very near sighted. It could have been anyone."

"That's all right, I'd still like to try and help if I can," Dev said.

"Damn." Roy scowled. "Sorry about the language. I forgot the sugar. And we have some tea cakes, I'll get them, too."

"You don't need to fuss," Aris cast a glance over at his companions as if judging if they would even take his hospitality. Mrs. Jasso was pointedly not looking at Mustang.

"I'll go get it," Dev rose to his feet. "You sit, Mustang. I know where everything is."

"I'll give you a hand," Ed said, his voice flat.

Dev shot him a surprised look but nodded. Al changed trajectory from the staircase to dog the two men as they entered the kitchen. Dev pointed to the pantry door. "You'll find a whole host of snacks in there. Mustang likes sweets." He shot Ed an appraising look.  "I could have done this without help, you know

Ed shrugged. "You can't use that hand yet besides…I wasn't expecting a whole host of people here or for Winry to yell at me."

"I doubt that anyone noticed. Everyone's concentrating on Mom telling Mustang she wishes he were dead, probably waiting for her to start the next war." Dev sighed, taking down the sugar bowl.

"Your mother seems to really hate Amestrians," Al said quietly, peering into the cupboard.

"Not all of them but yeah, she's not fond of them. It's not like we don't have reason," Dev replied without any heat in his voice. "But Mustang did this to me." He waved his metal hand. "And she isn't going to ever forgive that."

"Yeah." Ed slumped against the counter, letting Al drag out snacks. "I just hate making Winry mad."

"She's under a lot of stress. You and I didn't make it any better by immediately snapping at each other," Dev said, sounding as regretful as Ed looked.

"You're under as much stress," Ed remarked giving Dev a look.  "And I have no excuse."

"Yes, because having failing automail and all but coming back from the great beyond isn't stressful," Dev snorted. "Don't worry about me. I can handle it. Winry liked my idea for what to do if she's pregnant and that was a big burden off me."

"What if she's not?" Ed whispered.

"Then I have a sacrifice to make," Dev said, studying the counter top. "I didn't want to let her go but I have a job to do, one that I was barely able to because so many objected to a priest taking an Amestrian woman as his lover, forgetting that we are technically Amestrian." He shook his head, leaning his hands against the counter. His automail fingers' servos whined like they wanted to grip it but failed.  "I've been run out of my home, turned into a living torch, hunted down every place, every encampment we've been to. My friends and I dodged people who chased us because we stole food, chased us just to beat someone with red eyes, chased us to rape us because they thought no one would care. I've been hungry most my life. I feel guilty about living as good as I do now when most of my people are in barely better than the camps back in our home land. I am in the position to change it. All it costs me is someone I care about."

"I...had a friend in the other world.  Her people were treated a lot like yours."  Ed didn't look at Dev as he spoke.  "The land, Germany, where I was living, looked at anyone who wasn't what they called 'pure blood'," he nearly spat out those words, "as tainted.  Not worthy of living.  I managed to save her once but she still died a horrible death at their hands because they couldn't look past the differences in her bloodlines to see that she was a good person."

"I'm sorry. I know what that's like," Dev said with a heavy sigh. He finally looked over at Ed. "The stupid ironic thing is, the only person I could talk about this with was Mustang. He's a mixed blood and hell, he gave up being with the woman he loved for years, nearly lost her forever. I think I knew if I left Winry, it would have to be for good. She wants to stay my friend and I like that but it's going to be a hard thing to do. Harder still, if she is pregnant, because I'll always wonder if she regrets marrying me when the man she actually loves is back. It was so much easier when you were gone but you're back and I have to deal with that." Dev met Ed's gaze but the smaller man was slippery. Something indescribable formed in Ed's golden eyes.

"We never intended to hurt anyone when we came back."  Alphonse's voice came as a whisper.  "We just knew we had to come home."

Ed reached over and thumped Al's shoulder.

"You didn't, hurt me that is. I would be in a mess one way or the other. If I were to marry Winry, it ends everything I could do for my people." Dev shook his head. "Maybe it's better this way. I can let her go and know she'll be taken care of, that she'll be okay at least."

"Look," Ed risked a glance at Dev through his bangs, liking the sound of that to some extent, "you can't say what's going to happen tomorrow or even a few minutes from now.  You just have to keep moving forward the best you can."  He swallowed, looking down at his hands.  "If that means you and Winry are going to stay together – it'll hurt like hell, yeah, but I'll understand why."  

Dev shifted the sugar bowl a bit. "I do know what will happen to me if I stay with her. I know what will happen to her. I'm supposed to tell people that Ishbala doesn't give us more than we can handle. Either he thinks I can handle a lot or he's hated me since I was born."

Ed snorted loudly, completely drowning out Alphonse's chuckle.  "Yeah, well, I don't really believe in god but I'd swear that if I did, he'd hate me, too." 

Dev curled his lip. "Given what you've obviously been through, I can believe that. Come on, we'd better get back in there. It's too quiet and they might be wondering if we're grating sugar cane to get this, we've been so long."

X                                 X                                 X

Roy sat back down, glaring back at the phone. "Sorry. The cab company swears then sent someone out. That someone could have driven to Resembol by now." He reached for the tea pot. "I apologize, I wasn't thinking. Well, more accurately I was thinking about what would make me feel better and smoked tea is one of my favorites. I should have brewed something milder."

"Nonsense, it seems interesting," Uzziel said, leaning over for a good sniff. "Aris is always encouraging us older priests to branch out more."

"Of course, I think Dev got lost on the way to the kitchen." Roy glanced back at it.

"I'll go see what they're doing," Winry pushed up off the couch.

Mrs. Jasso watched the girl go then glowered at Roy. "My son knows where you keep your sugar. He confides in you. Tell me, how in the world that happened? Why would he ever talk to you, let alone go to you for advice and don't tell me he doesn't. He told me so."

Roy rolled his shoulders as Li-Ying poured tea. "He knew I could understand about his attraction to Winry. He's seen how people treat me when I'm out of uniform, especially with my fiancé."

"She's blonde," Aris supplied.

"And now he might have a mixed blood baby to think of. Does he talk to you about that, too?" Mrs. Jasso asked, sounding less angry and more defeated and bewildered.

Roy nodded. "A lot. My sister and I are mixed blooded so we know what it's like. I think it's been helpful for Dev to see that point of view, to hear some of the stories. It's not always been easy but my life isn't all bad. I'm the baby. Our eldest sister is twelve years older than me. My parents had it rough with people and their bigotry but they were together over twenty years when they died."

"And they loved each other a lot," Li-Ying added, handing Uzziel a cup of tea.

Mrs. Jasso sighed. "I suppose that does make sense. I can't say he's worse for it, which is surprising."

"I think Dev has improved in a lot of ways since we've started this project. He's learned a bit of patience and tolerance," Aris said, claiming a cup but sitting back to wait on sugar.

"Confidence. He's gotten that. I'll be honest, Mrs. Jasso, I don't like some of his Ishbalan friends. I think they're mean, especially to him, and I'm not talking about their reaction to Winry," Roy said, ignoring her heated look. "They've made him feel ugly and worthless. I don't really regret introducing him to people who showed him he isn't…even though there have been some consequences."

"Consequences?" Dev asked, coming back with the Elrics and their selection of snacks. Winry trailed after, a bit dazed looking as if she really needed to go nap.

"Of our actions, or more specifically _yours_ ," Roy replied. "At least you and Winry is something I can't be blamed for. I only introduced you so you could get a good hand. The rest is all on you."

Pink-cheeked, Winry rolled her eyes, sitting back down with a cautious glance at Mrs. Jasso. Dev huffed and slammed the sugar bowl down. "It is definitely all your fault, these consequences."

Roy twisted on the couch, his mouth open. "Care to explain how the hell that's possible? It's not like I tied anyone up and forced them to have sex."

"I took the stupid condom from _your_ room," Dev said and Winry covered her face. "And the cheap thing broke."

Ed's mouth dropped and Mrs. Jasso coughed cutting off Al's admonishment about embarrassing Winry.

"One, I don't buy cheap anything. Two, what the hell were you doing in my room?" Roy's eye narrowed.

Dev blushed. "It was an emergency."

"I think I remember those emergencies," Uzziel said dryly, dumping two cubes of sugar into his tea.

Roy snorted. "So you stole mine? Isn't there something in Ishbala's rules about stealing? It was probably God getting you back, a priest with such vagrant disregard for the rules." He glanced over to see if Uzziel or Aris was upset. Aris seemed amused. Mrs. Jasso did not.

"You're very proud of that one, aren't you?" Uzziel smiled. "And he does have a point Dev."

Dev wrinkled his nose. "Like he even missed it."

"Keep your grubby fingers out of my underwear drawer," Roy replied.

"Like it wasn't horrifying enough the one time." Dev shuddered then snagged a tea cup. He shot Roy an unrepentant look.

Ed and Al sat back by the fireplace again, uncomfortable looks on their reddened faces.

Li-Ying took notice and set her tea cup aside. "Dev, you've been busy visiting with your mother. We haven't had time to work together. That cab is obviously lost in the rain maybe we could do something now." Seeing his nervous glance at the brothers, she added. "Just your ankle since you're not dressed in a way that will make anything else easy unless I toss your robe over your head." She grinned. "Go shimmy out of those pants."

He wrinkled his nose. "Don't even think about it." He took a deep drink of his tea then set it aside. He went around the corner and got out of his pants before laying down on the carpet by the fireplace. Winry brought him over a pillow. "Thanks."

Li-Ying knelt at his feet, taking off his sandal. Her fingers massaged around his ankle.

"What are you doing to him?" Mrs. Jasso asked. When Li-Ying glanced back, a sharp look on her face, Jasso added. "I'm a nurse but I've never seen the Xing healing methods Dev's been telling me about."

"I don't mind if you watch. I'm just loosening up the scar tissue a little bit. Eventually we'll have it stretched out enough that he'll be able to stand foot flat," Li-Ying said, placing Dev's foot between her breasts and using her weight to press his foot up. "Hold it as long as you can, Dev."

"I'd forgotten Dev said you were a nurse," Roy said softly to Mrs. Jasso. His face brightened. "You could help us." At her knife's edge look, he added, "Not me, not directly but your son and Aris. One of the first things I wanted to see get built is a hospital or two. We'd provide the staffing until enough of your own people were trained but what we need is someone who knows how hospitals work. Nurses know hospitals better than anyone. It would be a help if we knew what we should get first and help in finding people to train as nurses. I'm working on getting the scholarships for the universities."

Mrs. Jasso stared at him for a moment. "Are you serious?"

"He's serious, Hala," Uzziel said. "He, Aris and Dev have laid out plans for a hospital and a schools."

"It would be foolish not to use all the available resources. I know you won't want to work with me." Roy spread his hands. "But I'm sure you could work with your son and Aris. It would be invaluable."

Hala Jasso considered that for a few long moments. "I'll see what I can do. I know some young people who would want to be nurses, if only they could get the training. I'll give Dev their names."

"Thank you," Roy said sincerely, trying to rearrange the journals on the table so to accommodate his tea cup. He winced, his hand trailing along his side.

"I saw that, Brother. Let me fix Dev up with some acupuncture then you lay down by the fireplace and let me work on you," Li-Ying said.

"I have guests," he protested.

"We'll take care of them. You'll do no one any good if you pass out into the tea," Li-Ying said ignoring the half amused snorts from a pair of disgruntled young men. "Alphonse, dear, could you get my needle pack for me? It's atop the mantle."

"Certainly." He got up and handed it down to her.

When Li-Ying withdrew a needle, Mrs. Jasso got up from her seat. "What are you doing with that?"

"They're part of his treatment." Li-Ying displayed the needle. "I can block some of his pain with these."

Hala nodded. "I've heard of such things but I can't believe he lets you do that. Dev is afraid of needles."

"Mom!" Dev sat up quickly and Li-Ying pushed him back down.

Ed snickered until Al elbowed him. "So are you, Ed."

Ed scowled. "Shut up, Al."

"That reminds me, Winry when you're more rested, I'd like to talk to you about Ed's automail. I could do something for his tight muscles," Li-Ying said, pushing a needle into Dev's calf muscle then another at the top of the fibula. "I could put a few more for the pain but they'd need to go in the ankle and I want you to keep moving that. I'm going to put one up higher so you stay nice and still on your side, Dev."

"Okay."

"Not a problem, Li-Ying. Ed won't ever admit he might be in pain." Winry shot him the stink eye.

"I will so," Ed said, turning bright red seeing where Li-Ying was hiking Dev's robe up to. "_Where_ is she putting that needle?"

"That's what I'm wondering." A hint of panic tinged Dev's voice, his fingers reaching for the hem of his robe.

Li-Ying slapped his fingers. "Just relax. I'm not going to expose you to the world." She laughed, tucking his robe between his legs. "But be still while I get this one in." Her fingers felt along his inner thigh.

"Isn't that close to the main artery in his leg?" Hala asked, seeing where Li-Ying was lining up the needle.

"That's not the part I'm worried about," Dev whimpered.

"This is the problem with working with boys," Li-Ying sighed. "Always worried about their precious pieces. Don't worry, I'm not going to shove a needle into it. Now stay still." She placed the needle then took out a final one putting it back in the back of his head.

"That one worries me most," Hala admitted, her red eyes wide.

"It's very shallow. Haven't brain damaged him yet." Li-Ying grinned. "Brother, you're not on the ground yet. Waiting for that engraved invitation?"

"The abuse I withstand in my own house," Roy grumbled, laying right by Ed and Al's feet. His sister started putting needles into him. Making faces and a little pained noise, Ed turned away, not looking as the long needles were pushed into Roy's skin. Al, on the other hand, maneuvered so he could get a better look. "I'm not for display, Alphonse."

"Sorry, sir," Al said but he only moved closer as Li-Ying told him to feel the spot she was going to put the needle.

"Dev, this really helps?" Uzziel asked, standing to get a better look.

"Yes, actually. Li-Ying explained it as the body having streams of energy in them and they can get snarled. The needles fix the snags," Dev said. "The most interesting thing about this job is I'm getting to see a host of other beliefs. It's been…eye opening."

"I don't see that as a bad thing," Uzziel said.

"I've met people with roots in more than one world, like Major Miles and this idiot and his sister." Dev pointed at Roy. "Learned a lot about how sometimes that's very hard." He paused for a sad look at Winry.

"No kidding. Well, it could be worse. Pinako likes you," Roy said. "It could have been like my mother's family."

"You've never mentioned a problem before." Winry's eyebrows raised.

"No one really ever asked and I didn't think you needed all the bad stuff," Roy said and his sister made a disgusted noise. "Mom's parents and her brother and sister told her if she married a Xing, they'd cut her out of the family."

"She married Dad and they kept their promise. They didn't even come to her funeral," Li-Ying grated out, angrier than Winry had ever seen her.

"That's terrible," Alphonse blurted out as Edward muttered, "Sorry," almost under his breath.

"Yeah, they're here in town. I could care less. But the good part is, our parents loved each other and were marriage twenty years before they were killed in that accident," Roy said. "I figured you two had enough worries as it was, without hearing that." He glanced over at Hala. "Though I'm sure it's gone through their heads."

"I could never do that to my son," Hala said, her voice low and rough. Dev sighed a little and Winry looked as if a weight had slid off her. Hala caught Winry's eyes. "My son cares about you. I'm sure it's obvious I'm still not comfortable with Amestrians but I know you're more than just a pretty thing that caught his eye. To be this talented with automail, you have to be very smart and able and that you come out to the desert to help us says something for your kindness and courage. Those are all things I would want for, for my son."

Winry summoned up a sad smile, trying not to look over at Ed or Dev. "Thank you," she said softly. "That means a lot."

"There," Li-Ying said, finally getting the cotton bits attached to Roy's needles. "You take care of those, brother. Bring a little light into this dreary, depressing day."

"I'm not sure this counts as brightness," Roy tried to spot the candles Li-Ying had glowing around the room. He gestured and fire danced over the air and lit the cotton wads.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Uzziel's eyes were huge.

"Heat speeds the healing up," Li-Ying replied. "I'd use it on Dev but for obvious reasons, he's not keen on the idea."

"Keep the fire over there where it belongs," Dev said, eyeing the flames nervously.

"Sister, call that damn cab company again," Roy said, shutting his eyes. "These guys are never getting home at this rate."

"Of course." Li-Ying got up. "Winry, Ed, Al, you can go up and get a nap. You all look exhausted. I have our guests in hand."

"We're fine/" Ed waved her off.

She rolled her eyes and made the call. When she got back into the room, Li-Ying gazed at her brother. "Dev, is he sleeping?"

Dev looked at Roy. "Either that or you hit a major organ with those needles and killed him."

Li-Ying snorted. "Just keep an eye on him so he doesn't roll over and set the house on fire."

"Don't worry."

"I wouldn't have thought he could relax enough with all of us here to sleep," Uzziel said, flipping through one of the books Roy had moved.

"My brother is exhausted. He's not much on sleeping but that injury has knocked him down harder than he's going to admit." Li-Ying said. "And there has been a lot happening that's put him under even more stress. I'd let him sleep but…Edward, poke him awake please, when he starts muttering like that, it usually means he's having a nightmare."

Al leaned down, before Ed could take Li-Ying at her word, and gently shook Mustang's arm. "Sorry, Roy, you're going to be dangerous asleep with fires burning."

Roy rubbed his eyes. "Cab?"

"Not yet. They claim you never called them," Li-Ying said.

Roy made a disgruntled sound.

"Mustang? Is this yours?" Uzziel held open one of the journals to a page of art.

"That's the book he never lets me look in," Dev said, recognizing the cover.

The older priest blushed. "Sorry, it was sitting on the table. I didn't know."

"It's all right. Dev's just nosy. It's good for him to have limits."

"Is it your alchemy journal?" Ed eyed it covetously.

"Relax, Fullmetal, it's not what you want," Roy said, trying to wiggle a little to see Uzziel and failing. "I doodle in there. Mostly what's in there are the things that make me wake up screaming in the night," he added bluntly.

"That explains the things on fire." Uzziel made a face. "You have a good hand at drawing."

"Alchemists usually do, barring Edward."

"I lost a hand," Ed huffed.

"You sucked before that," Al offered with a smirk and Ed flicked him with a metal finger.

"And now you know why I like Alphonse so much." Roy chuckled lowly.

"Bastard," Ed grumbled.

"Always," Dev agreed.

"This boy." Uzziel held up the sketch. Hala's breath hitched at the sight. "Seems to haunt you most."

"I'd  rather not talk about him. That boy never gets too far from my mind," Roy said grimly, missing the stunned look on Dev's face. "It was the most unconscionable thing I've ever done. I learned from that poor child how to better control my flames so it would never happen like that again."

Roy's rescue came as the front door opened and Riza came into the room with Hughes behind her. Roy sat up, heedless of the burning cotton on the tips of his acupuncture needles. "Riza, how did you get here?"

"Havoc drove us." Riza startled at his tone, dropping Hayate's leash.

"Go stop him!" Roy said as Li-Ying pushed him back flat.  "Get him in here."

"How did it go, Hughes?" Ed asked.

He shrugged, sitting next to the brothers.  Hughes took stock of all the Ishbalans in the room shrewdly then offered up a huge grin. "I'm alive. It wasn't so bad of a meeting, not really. Just long."

"Good," Ed said, relief obvious in his eyes.

"Damn!" Dev wiggled, pointing up to where a fat spider was yo-yoing on a web.

"Gah!" Roy flung an arm up and the spider caught fire.

"Is it dead?" Dev asked, panicked.

"It's in flames," Al deadpanned.

"Brother, do not set the house on fire," Li-Ying said. "Just because you're afraid of spiders."

"I'm not the only one!" Roy pointed to Dev.

"Li-Ying, get those flaming things off him before he kills us all," Winry said. "A shoe would have done, Roy."

"Says you. Those things can jump." He shuddered. "Nothing should have that many legs."

Riza came back in with Havoc. "Here he is." She sniffed. "What's burning?"

"Spiders," Winry huffed. "The bane of everyone's existence."

"Ah," Riza nodded as if that made sense.

"Havoc," Roy said up, dousing the slowly burning cotton himself. "Could you please drive Dev and his mother home with Uzziel and Aris? We've called the cab company three times and no one's bothered to show."

"Can't blame them. It's raining like there's no tomorrow." Havoc leaned against the doorframe. "As soon as they're ready, I'll take them."

"Let me get the needles out of Dev before he maims himself jumping around like I told him not to," Li –Ying said.

She worked quickly and the Ishbalans headed out. Winry knew Dev wanted to linger with her but didn't have the option. Once everyone was gone, Li-Ying turned to the group and said, "I don't want to hear any more protests. Ed, Al, Winry, Roy you _all_ need naps. No protests. Roy, you've had a horrible day. The rest of you have a stressful series of days. You can ask Meinhard about what happened with Armstrong later. Riza and I can clean up here. I'm tempted to go tie you all to your beds for a least an hour."

Li-Ying bore up to the grumbling and promised Riza to fill her in on everything that happened once everyone was herded upstairs. She was confident that the rain and exhaustion would soon quiet the whole house. A little rest would do them all some good.

X                                             X                                             X

Winry couldn't sleep. More appropriately, she had slept too much after Li-Ying had sent her off and now that it was the dead of night, she was awake. Wandering downstairs, she decided Roy's large home had never felt more empty, even though she knew it was filled with life. Surprised to see a trickle of light beyond the patio doors, Winry went out to investigate. Roy was on one of the lounges, a lantern lit on the table as he stared up at the stars.

"You're up late," he said, not really looking at her.

She wondered if he knew who it even was. "So are you."

He turned a bit to study her. "You know what I'm like but unless you're pulling all nighters on your work, you're usually a pretty good sleeper."

"Too much stress," Winry admitted. "Between what happened to Aunt Tricia's grave and just having the brothers back at all, not to mention Dev." She ran a hand through bed-tousled head. "I was surprised by some of what Mrs. Jasso said to me, in a good way. I mean, she was really willing to try and like me for her son's sake. Still, I really need to talk to Dev and today just didn't seem like the time with all the other drama."

"You heard from your doctor?" he asked cautiously, waving at the lounge next to him.

Winry stretched out and checked out the view he had been admiring. She gazed at the sky for several long moments. "Yes, but I wanted to tell Dev first, before I told Ed and Al."

"That's fair. I'm sure if you call him in the morning, he can slip his mother. He's been pretty good at it since you were gone. And I'm not sure Al ever brought down that drawing. At some point we really do need to get Dev over here to look at that," Roy said reasonably. He reached over and squeezed Winry's hand. "Are you okay?

She nodded. "Yes, but a little confused." Winry glanced at him. "I know you won't say anything. I'm not pregnant and I'm glad, naturally, since we weren't ready for that and it complicated everything but…."

"You're a little disappointed, too."

"Yes." Winry glanced up at the stars again. " Does that make me crazy?"

"No, I guess that might be normal." Roy shrugged. "Not being a woman, I'm not sure."

Winry laughed lightly. "I suppose I should save those questions for Riza."

Roy nodded. "True but I'm sure that it's not unusual to be just a little disappointed. Most people get fairly excited about parenthood. It made Maes absolutely stupid."

"I think Ed and Al told me about that."  Winry's smile was a little bittersweet.  "And this Mr. Hughes didn't get to experience all of it because his..." her voice trailed off, leaving the rest of the words unsaid.

"I know but I think Gracia is accepting him and vice versa. It's a little odd but I think they might just make each other happy."

"That would be nice." Winry sighed. "I'd like to look at the stars for a while."

Roy gestured to the sky then took her hand, squeezing gently. They both fell silent, lost in their own thoughts until a sharp metallic sound on the brick startled them both.

X                                             X                                 X

Ed stared at the flowers on the wall paper. He was fairly sure they were moving, creeping ever closer. He'd wake up to find them rooted in his organs. Sighing heavily, knowing sleep wasn't going to find him, Ed rolled out of bed, figuring he could raid the bastard's library.  He regretted forgetting his slippers once he got off the carpeted second floor. His metal footfalls sounded impossibly loud in the house. Spotting a light outside on the patio, Ed went to investigate. To his surprise Winry and Roy were there, their fingers touching. "What the hell?"

Winry twisted on the lounge. "Oh, you can't sleep either, Ed? Roy and I are stargazing and trying to get sleepy."

Roy swung his feet down onto the patio and levered himself off the lounge. "I think I'm sleepy now. Riza is going to miss me if I don't come up there soon."

Ed watched him go and decided it was in his best interest not to mention he saw them touching. "You okay, Winry?"

She patted the vacated lounge. "I'm fine, Edward. I just got too much sleep this afternoon. Naps suck. They throw off my whole body."

Ed sat down. "Maybe that's my problem. That or the horrible flowers. Who knows?" He grinned in the lantern light.

 "That room is very awful." Winry laughed then glanced at Ed. "It's good news though, about Mr. Hughes."

Ed nodded. "The best we could hope for, I guess. I hate that we created all this drama. I mean I knew some would have to happen but not like this."

"We know that, Edward. You don't have to keep apologizing," Winry said gently.

Ed slid down on the lounge, crossing his arms over his belly as he considered the stars. "I think maybe I do. Do you know that Dev thinks you love me?" Ed winced. What had possessed him to say that, let alone blurt it out like that?

He could feel Winry's stare burning holes in his cheek.  "I shouldn't have said anything, I guess," he said to the sky, "but he said it to me and I didn't know what to say back."  When Winry remained silent, Ed turned his head just enough to look at her out of the corner of his eye.  "I never wanted you to be like Mom, waiting for me and Al to come back but a part of me is selfish enough to wish you had."

"You've said that before," Winry said wearily. "And I hate that Dev feels that way. I never meant to make him feel second best, like I was settling."

"I know."  Sighing, Edward lowered his head, staring at his knees.  "You're the best person I know, Winry.  You wouldn't do anything like that." He wanted to know if she really did love him but Winry didn't look inclined to say and Ed knew better than to press the matter. "I shouldn't have brought it up. We're trying to get sleepy, not work ourselves up."

Winry reached over and brushed the back of his hand with her fingers. "It's all right, Edward. I think I did make Dev feel that way, we all did. He does have your personality, even though I know you don't want to hear that. I think we all made too much of a big deal about it. I feel bad for him."

"Huh, he's got my personality...yeah, I feel sorry for him, too."  Ed attempted to not bog down their conversation in sorrow.  That had happened far too often since he and Al got back home.

"Personality isn't entirely why." Winry grinned. "He's driven to achieve his goal. You'd understand that." She ran her hand through her long hair again. "I'm trying not to think about it, trying not to think about anything. Roy was trying to teach me to meditate.  I thought it would be easy but it's not."

"He's not as strict as Teacher, probably.  She'd smack you in the face with a book or kick you if you weren't meditating properly."  Ed rubbed his chest in remembrance, as if Izumi's sandal print was still embedded in his skin.  "Here, sit up and give me your hands." 

Winry complied. "Roy is usually very delicate around me, as if he's expecting Granny and I to change our minds and kill him for what he did. Mostly he's the overprotective big brother…who sets me up on dates."

"Didn't need to hear about the dates part, Winry."  Ed squeezed her hands to let her know he was joking.  Kind of.  "All right.  This is simple. You're just breathing.  Slow, deep breaths, in through the nose, out through your mouth." He demonstrated, saying, "Breathe in to the count of eight.  Exhale to the count of eight, okay?"

"Okay. I'll keep Havoc's cousin to myself." She grinned then took her deep breath in.

"Havoc's cousin?  Ewww." Ed screwed up his face.

Winry giggles, losing her air. "He was cute, dumb as stump though."

"Didn't I just say I didn't need to know about your dates?"  Ed gave her a sour look.  "Especially Havoc's cousin.  Hell, any of them.  You dating, Al dating..." He shuddered exaggeratedly though his eyes retained a wicked glint in them.

"I feel so terrible for Al," Winry said softly. "As if he hasn't suffered enough."

The gleam snuffed immediately and Edward swallowed hard.  "After...afterwards, he told me to take him home.  Al meant here."  He squeezed her fingers again, more for comfort this time.

Winry slipped free of his hand, cupping her hand behind his head, his loose long hair slithering through her fingers. "I'm glad you got him here, no matter all the trouble it's caused. We're glad you're home. _I'm_ glad you're here." Her eyes narrowed. "But it could be someone isn't."

"You mean the bastard who blew up Mom's grave."  Ed's jaw tightened at that reminder.  "Yeah, someone's trying to make a point."  He studied Winry's face as if he wanted to memorize it.  "I don't want whoever it is knowing how much you mean to me and Al," he said roughly, "but I'm not leaving you out of anything you want to be a part of.  Whatever happens, you know we'd," he hesitated, not able to say that word, even if it was true.  He and Al would die to keep Winry safe.  Ed settled for, "We'd protect you."

Winry let her hand drop. "I know that you would but you don't have to worry about me, Edward. Things aren't like they were. I work in the Ishbalan desert. I've harbored a victim of a terrorist attack. I dared to be seen in public with someone who's different." Bitterness wormed through her voice. "I'm familiar with danger. I know you don't want that for me but that is how it is now."

Ed knew he was terrible at physical demonstrations that didn't involve fighting but he slipped over to Winry's lounge, wrapping his arms around her.  "It seems like it's the same wherever I go.  The people I care about the most are put in danger."  He leaned his chin on Winry's shoulder.  "I know it's just life but I wish sometimes it was easier."  

Winry let him hold her. "You're not going to like this, Edward, but you could talk to Roy about it, you know. He's not exactly unfamiliar with the idea."

Ed snorted. "I'll think about it, Winry." As he tried to think of a way to keep holding onto her without feeling like a creep knowing the situation they were all in, lightning forked across the night sky. "Damn, think the rain's coming back."

Winry patted his thigh. "We'd better put out the lantern and get back inside. If you're really afraid of the flowers eating you, Ed, you could sneak in with Al."

"I think not…could go toss the bastard out of his bed." Ed's nose wrinkled. "But then Riza would probably shoot me."

"There is the couch."  Winry leaned back slightly and Ed let her go, hoping he didn't do so as reluctantly as he felt. "And two rooms downstairs."

"I'll be fine," Ed said. "I'm going to alchemize those flowers yet. What do I care if Armstrong kills Mustang?" He shrugged as rain started to fall. He tossed an arm around Winry as she blew out the lantern. "Time to run." They clipped across the bricks, Ed wondering if that was a spark from his foot or not. Ed certainly hoped not. Winry would kill him and leave him to drown in the rain.


	16. Cheap Tricks

Chapter sixteen

_There's nothing half so pleasant as coming home again."  Margret Elizabeth Sangster _

Winry rested a hand on Dev's thigh, feeling him trembling. She resisted the urge to keep her eyes on the delicate roses of her very feminine guest room. She couldn't duck this responsibility. "Dev, are you okay?"

He nodded, his larynx bobbing. Dev cupped his warm hand over hers. "Yeah, I'm…I don't even know, Winry. I think this is for the best but maybe part of me was excited to be a father, you know?"

She leaned against him. "I do." Winry tried to ignore that tears collecting in his eyes. If he lost control, she might, too.

"I wish I knew how to do this." Dev squeezed her hand. "I know what I have to do and part of me doesn't want to."

"I understand, Dev. You made a choice and I think it's the right one for you," Winry said, her voice quavering "What you're doing, it's a noble thing."

His tears let loose and Winry found them to be contagious. "I have to help my people. But I have to sit back and think, am I fighting harder to stay now because Edward is back or because I never wanted to leave in the first place? It's all very unfair."

Winry sniffled, tightening her grip on his hand. "It is. I want you to listen to me, Dev. I do care about you, very much, and not because you reminded me of Ed. I know you think I'm in love with him and I can't even tell you I'm not because I just don't know how I feel any more." Winry rested her head against his shoulder. "But the reason I'm not fighting harder to make you stay has nothing to do with Edward and everything to do with letting you be free because I believe in what you're trying to do."

Dev smiled, wiping his face on the back of his metal hand. "Thank you, Winry." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I think…I need to go for a walk."

Winry followed Dev out of her room to watch him hobble down the stairs, nearly bowling Ed over on his way out the door. The stained glass rattled as the door bounced back after Dev went through. Barely giving the door a glance, Ed tried to get up the steps quickly, reminding Winry she  _still_ needed to fix his automail.

"Winry, are you all right? Did he do something?"  As he drew close enough to, Ed searched her face.

Winry took Ed's hand. "I'm fine, Ed. Dev's just…well, conflicted. We both are." She led him down the stairs and tried to make him sit on the couch. Ed seemed more inclined to be a road block, standing in her way or maybe his leg was locked up on him.  Luckily, no one else seemed to be around. She knew Al, Roy and Hughes were in the library.

"Did you hear from the doctor when we were home?" Ed asked suspiciously. "Are you marrying him?"

Winry made a face. "Edward, you're being so dramatic and no, I'm not. That was the final break up you just saw." She leaned back against the couch, wiping away tear drops dewed on her eyelashes.  "And yes, I heard from the doctor."

"You're not pregnant?" Hope gleamed in his eyes and Winry realized that Dev was right when he told her back in Resembool that Ed still loved her. Of course, Ed's actions in Resembool already confirmed that but it still surprised her somehow.

"I'm not." Winry ran a hand over her face. "Still sorting out how I feel about that."

Joy lit up Ed's face brighter almost than the sun but just as suddenly darkened, as he seemed to consider this.  "I guess I don't know whether to say, 'I'm sorry' or 'I'm glad.' Did you want a baby?"

"Not really, not yet any how. I never want to feel like my marriage was an obligation." Winry sighed, shaking slightly as the reality of her near miss truly set in. "This was for the best but…he's still going to be my friend, Ed. He'll be around."

Ed mulled it over and Winry could almost see him weighing his options, realizing there was only one answer that would please her. He offered up a hint of a sly grin. "Well, Dev _does_ love to torture Mustang. I could get along with a guy like that. We could have fun."

Winry winced in response.  "Try not to torture Roy too much?" 

Ed shook his head, his grin getting insanely big. "I can't promise that. Do you know how much I've missed it? Not as much as I missed you but it was close to the top of reasons to come back. I still owe him a punch to his smug face."

"Edward Elric."  Winry couldn't keep a wry grin off her face.  "I thought you told me you'd matured?"

"Hey, Dev's older than me, right? And he gets away with it so…" Ed laughed. "Don't deny me this. I have so few pleasures." His smile faltered a bit and he put his hand over hers. "But seriously, Winry. I'm glad you aren't pregnant but only because it seemed to be making you so unhappy. If you wanted it, if it made you smile, I was completely ready to be…I don't know? Uncle Ed?" He wrinkled his nose. "That has no ring to it at all, does it?"

"Oh, god, no.  That's horrible."  Winry shuddered exaggeratedly.

"I guess Al can never have children then." Ed's nose wrinkled then he poked her shoulder.  You tell him."

Winry slapped Ed's chest lightly. "I will not but what I will do, Ed is fix you. I almost had the limbs done. It won't take any time to finish them. Let's see if Riza's already gone for the day. If she is, I'll call for a cab." Winry helped Ed to his feet and headed for the library. Hughes was talking animatedly about something but stopped, seeing her and Ed. "Sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to see if Riza was around to give us a ride to the shop."

"Gone," Roy said. "Is Dev still around?'

"No, Winry made him run away, crying," Ed said, unable to keep the smugness out of his tone until Winry elbowed him hard.

"Is one day without drama too much to ask for?" Roy sighed. "I really need him to look at the picture Al drew. I'll hunt him down later, I guess."

"Sorry but you knew I was telling Dev today," Winry said and Ed stared at her, startled that Mustang knew before he did.

"Yes, but I was hoping he'd take it better." Roy shrugged. "I'll call for two cabs. Al, Hughes and I are going to see what kind of headway we can make in helping Armstrong find the bomber. I mean it's been months since I was attacked and the one that took out their mother's grave might be related. New eyes on the matter might be helpful. Al says Hughes is every bit as smart as our Maes." Roy turned to Meinhard. "Which is what got him killed."

"Oh, good," Hughes replied wryly.

"Where do you want to start looking?" Al shot Hughes a frightened look as if wondering if they were opening the wrong can of worms.

"I think we ought to start with what Armstrong has," Hughes replied.  "He probably has the clearest picture. The only person even remotely familiar with the case would be Roy and Riza."

"And Roy was unconscious for part of it," Winry interjected. "And Riza, I wouldn't make her go through it again. In fact, maybe once I'm done with Ed, Li-Ying and I should go round up Gracia and Riza and make her do wedding stuff."

"Like pack her bags and run?" Ed smirked.

"That's it." Roy tabbed a finger at Ed. "You're a groomsman."

"Roy, we've been over this. Stop using wedding positions as punishment." Winry tapped his head. "Besides you're not even having much of a wedding, just a military judge and a few family members, and your sisters are very upset by this."

"My sisters need to mind their own business." Roy folded his arms, every centimeter of a sulk.

"Can Al take my place? He'd probably like being a groomsman," Ed snorted then flushed remembering Al should have been a groom. His brother patted Ed's shoulder to let him know it was okay.

"No, he can not. Hughes and Al can be their own groomsmen but you're getting stuck on Granny duty, catering to their every need. Warning, I don't know any old people who aren't insane," Roy replied.

"I'm telling Granny you said that," Ed huffed.

"Go get fixed." Roy waved him off. "Let's go find Armstrong and Dev. Al, get that picture of yours."

"Sir, should you be traipsing all over town?" Al gave him a curious look.

"Neither of you can just go waltzing into a military compound looking for Armstrong and believe me, you do _not _want to go to the Ishbalan center alone. If you're lucky, Dev is at the center since that's where the temporary office is after ours went boom. Sometimes, it's mostly empty and that's okay but if it's not, it gets very tense. You'll need me." Roy didn't sound the least bit unhappy about being needed. "I'll just leave Riza a note in case she comes home for some reason."

"Is Li-Ying around to talk sense into you?" Winry asked.

"No, she's out." Roy smirked triumphantly. "I know she's dating someone. Dev said it and I thought he was kidding then the more I thought about it, he's probably right. I don't see why she would still be in town just for me," Roy said. "But I don't know who it is."

"Hopefully Havoc because that would be funny," Ed beamed.

Roy winced.  "Winry, aren't you overdue to take him in?"

"You were going to call the cabs," she reminded pointedly.

"So I was. And don't worry so much, Winry. I'm just going to be sitting and talking, nothing strenuous. If Riza gets mad at me, you have witnesses that you and Al tried to stop me," Roy grinned then went to make the call.

"I don't like it." Winry scowled at the doorway Roy had gone through.

"You're not his babysitter." Ed shrugged, supremely disinterested. "Al and Hughes will keep him from dying unless they're fed up, too. You've got other things to worry about, like those last minute things you're bound to do to that automail before you attach it to me."

"Don't worry, Brother, you have a way of commanding full attention." Al rolled his eyes.

Ed bit back his foul remark and settled on, "Enjoy your day with the bastard. Come on, Winry. It's a nice day. Let's wait for the cab on the porch."

Winry sighed softly, knowing she was losing battles on all fronts and deciding it was easier to capitulate.

X                                             X                                 X

"What are you doing here?" Anah hissed, drawing Attaway into one of the reading rooms in the ridiculously splashy, 'we killed most of you off, here's a recreation center to make it up' building that the new government had provided. "We shouldn't be seen together."

The president's adjutant yanked free of her broken-nailed grasp. "Relax. I'm here on official business. I just finished talking to Aris about some of the supplies Mustang had requested. No one is going to think I'm here for you. At worst, they might think you've got your eye on me."

Anah gagged. "That's the last thing I need." She sat on a desk, picking up a book, just in case someone did peek in. "What did you want?"

"We need to move a bit faster. It'll improve everyone's mood," Attaway said. "Bombs don't seem to be the way to go at the moment. They keep missing their targets. I've an idea for something that could take out several of our targets but not at once. It'll look too suspicious."

"You're talking poison." Anah grinned at the idea. She could imagine the monsters who had killed her people writhing in agony, taking a long time to die. "I like the idea. The problem is, how would I get close enough to deliver it?" She didn't see Attaway getting his hands dirty.

"You don't. That's why Judith sent us the perfect dupe. Rose is very eager to help her people and she's friends with the Elrics and Strongarm. We get her to deliver the poison to Mustang first. We'll find other ways to the Elrics and Armstrong."

"Wouldn't this Rose be better at helping to take out the Elrics or the president's brother?" Anah wrinkled her nose. "She could easily get close to them but to Mustang?"

"They'll surely invite her to any parties that will be held. President Armstrong is about to go public with the Elrics' return, welcoming them as returning heroes." Attaway spat that out distastefully. "If I didn't think there would be a very full investigation, I'd say let her poison them all at once but I think we need to find something that will take out just one. Mustang is the biggest threat and his injuries were severe. His death could be a sudden relapse related to the bombing."

Anah smiled widely. "I have just the plant. It grows in our homeland, Moonflower. I can easily get some and set someone up at the same time if need be."

"Perfect. We do need a back up plan, however," Attaway said.

"Sound reasonable," Anah agreed. "Do you have one?"

He shot a look at the door then the windows as if he expected someone to suddenly be listening in. "What's wrong with that friend of yours? The wrecked priest who works with Mustang? I saw him moping around in the lobby."

"Dev? He's my sister's friend, really, and what does it matter?" Anah shrugged.

"Think about it. He has the look of a man who got dumped."

Anah made a face. "Are you suggesting I date that ugly thing just to keep tabs on Mustang if we fail to kill the man? Find someone else."

"I'd use your sister since you said they were friends but you don't want her involved."

"Leave Vashti out of this," Anah growled. "And shouldn't you have had the spy on Mustang idea long ago, you know, before the let's kill him plan? Dev went traitor nearly a year ago now."

"And he was very firmly attached to that automail mechanic. I'll bet he no longer is. You should at least consider it."

Anah stomped toward the door. "I'll consider it but if you think I'm sleeping with him, you're sadly mistaken. I do have limits."

X                                             X                                             X

"Rotem said you were holed up in here," Hala entered the small temple in the recreation center. "Shouldn't you be out there with your friends? I can't believe how many young Ishbalans are here today."

"It's the pool tournament." Dev shook his automail hand for emphasis. "I don't play well."

His mother sat next to him. "And the real reason you're hiding here has nothing to do with that." She put her arm around his shoulders. "What's wrong? Are you frightened by what's going on between you and tha…Winry."

Dev shook his head. "Not frightened. Just a little sad and I know I shouldn't be. I should be thrilled." He looked at his mother. "Winry's not pregnant and that's good news for us. I know neither of us were ready for that. And…I let her go." His head dropped, his chin brushing his chest. "I know it's what I had to do. It's better for all of us." His voice trembled and he tried to dash away a tear before his mother saw it.

Hala kissed her son's cheek. "I'm sorry, son. I know you care about her."

"Why does everything have to be so hard?"

Pulling him against her gently, Hala sighed. "Son, I wish I knew."

X                                                         X                                 X

"I really thought they would have more by now," Roy huffed as Hughes drove up to the Ishbalan rec center. To Roy's surprise, Riza must have taken a cab and left the car or had walked to work.  "Someone did blow up an ambassador's office, after all."

"Armstrong's people don't seem to have much to go on," Hughes replied placatingly. "Which means I'm not sure how much of a help I'll be when there's this little information."

"Well, maybe Dev will recognize the person in the drawing." Al squinted at the rendering he had made. "But I doubt this is anyone. I'm pretty sure that old woman was blind."

Roy opened the courtyard gate and walked in. The jeers went up almost immediately.

"Get out of here, alchemist!" someone called.

"You're not welcome!"

"I'm here on business. I need to see Uzziel, Aris and Dev," Roy said evenly. He knew to expect this greeting. It was his usual.

"Go away," someone shouted clearly over the catcalls.

"When my business is done." Roy waved a nervous looking Al to follow him. Hughes had already moved to Roy's side. Roy pressed on toward the building then suddenly he was on the ground, his head feeling like a cracked egg. "Owww." Blood ran into his eyes.

"What is going on here?" Uzziel's voice boomed and the jeering and laughing died instantly. "Ambassador!"

In a defensive position over Roy while Hughes scanned the ugly crowd, Al replied. "Someone threw something. It hit the General."

"Aris! Dev! Get out to the courtyard!" Uzziel bellowed. "Bring your medical kits."

"I'm fine," Roy waved the old priest off as he tried to sit up. He failed. "Ow."

"You're not fine," Al said. "You're bleeding badly. Here." Al scooped something off the ground and held it out to the priest. "Someone hit him with a rock."

"Great shot!" Someone in the crowed laughed.

"Quiet!" Uzziel snarled. "This type of behavior is the last thing we need. I'm sorry, General."

"Not you, too, Uzziel," one of the older men growled. "You're not going soft on _his_ kind. You know what that man did."

"I know flinging rocks isn't going to help matters," Uzziel said, stepping aside as Aris and Dev pushed through a crowd that wasn't of a mind to let them pass. Dev's mother had the medical kit and Dev used his automail to smack a few people out of the way.

 Roy grabbed Hughes' ankle, seeing the man about to enter the fray. He shook his head then moaned. That had been a stupid thing to do. "Don't get involved," he hissed to Al and Hughes. He didn't know what all the ruckus was about but it was scary.

"Let's have a look," Aris said as Hala opened the kit. "Okay, what do you think, Hala?"

"I'm fine," Roy protested again.

Hala pressed some gauze to his head, making him hiss. "This is going to require stitches."

"You're nice. Do I know you?" Roy asked and her face darkened.

"Roy, this is my mother," Dev snapped.

He looked up at Dev. "Do you know who I am? Cause I have no clue."

"Oh boy, someone has a concussion." Dev wagged his head. "He's going to have to go to the hospital."

"Hughes," Al said, his eyes narrowing. "You have the keys."

"I'll bring the car around," Hughes agreed.

"No, if I get it all bloody…I know someone scary will be mad at me but I don't know who." Roy's lower lips trembled as Hala added another wad of gauze to the bleeding injury. When several of the youths protested her helping Mustang, Uzziel tried to chivvy them out of the room. Aris helped Hala.

"She's going to be your wife," Al told Roy.

"I'm marrying a scary person?" His eyes widened. "Why? It should be someone nice like this lady." Roy smiled at Hala and Dev snorted.

"This is not funny, son," she grumbled.

"If you say so," Dev swallowed a laugh.

"Al, Dev, just remember whatever he babbles for later, I'm going to bring the car over," Hughes said, heading for the gate.

"This is also embarrassing. Who the hell threw a rock?" Dev whirled on his friends. "You don't even have the guts to confront him one on one?"

Rotem pushed out of the crowd. "Why are you defending him, Dev? He deserved it."

"He was coming here to help. Maybe you all are happier with petty acts of revenge but I'd rather have some way of getting back what is ours. What if you cracked his skull? Think the president is going to rush to send any more aid to the desert when someone tried to kill her ambassador?" Dev ranted.

"What's happened to you, Dev?" Rotem's shoulders slumped. "You can't have forgotten what he's done."

Seeing Dev's face go red and the young priest shaking with rage, Al stepped up to Dev's side. "I'm sure he hasn't," Al said. "I know that none of this is my business. I don't pretend to know how any of you feel but violence is only going to cause more violence and nothing will ever change."

"You had best not have been the one to throw that rock," a teenaged girl caught hold of Rotem's wrist. "Mother would be furious."

"That's because she _likes_ him somehow, Nessa," Rotem told his sister.

"You damn well know why." Nessa shoved her brother. "He let Mom and you go. He let a bunch of women run off with their kids. Mom was pregnant with me and he and the really big alchemist gave them food and water and let them escape. He can't have been all bad."

"What did I do to make everyone so mad?" Roy whispered in a shaky voice, eyeing the crowd.

Hala exchanged a look with Aris then sighed. "It would take too long to explain."

"I want you all to go back inside," Uzziel said, stepping next to Dev. "Go in and finish your tournament. These two young men are right." He waved a hand to Dev and Al. "This is an embarrassment to us. We're supposed to be better and the violence will get us nowhere. You all know I was not originally in favor of the alliance that Aris is head of but I cannot argue with the results. We gain nothing by being too rigid and clinging to the past. If you want to argue with me, wait until I come inside, where prying eyes aren't on us." He pointed to the neighboring buildings to remind them that they were inside a city, a city that wasn't sure it really wanted them. Uzziel stood firm while the younger Ishbalans filtered back inside.

"Alphonse, is Mr. Hughes close?" Aris asked. "Mustang is losing consciousness."

Al peered back at the gate. "I hear the car. Do you think we can make him walk or are we going to have to carry him?"

"I'd carry him," Hala said. She gave her bloody hand a moment's thought. "I'll hold the dressing on for you. You should get in the back seat with him, young man, and do your best to keep this in place."

"I'm not going to be much help carrying," Dev said, glancing at his automail hand.

"I'm sure Mr. Hughes, Aris and I can handle it," Al said. "But should we wake him up?"

"We can try," Aris said. "It's common for people with concussions to fade in and out; it's not really dangerous to let them sleep." He tapped Roy's cheek. "Roy, can you open your eyes?"

Roy's eyes fluttered open. "I can only see out of one eye!" His hand clamped over his glass eye. "What's wrong with me? Am I dying?"

"You are such a crybaby," Dev sniffed. "You're blind in that eye."

"Blind? How did that happen? That scary woman? Why am I marrying her?" Roy whimpered.

"Oddly enough she…" Dev started.

"Dev!" Al broke in with a hot look. "You're a soldier, Roy. You were hurt in battle. And you're marrying Riza because you love her very much."

Roy pursed his lips, thinking for a moment, then asked, "Does she have great legs?"

Hala rolled her eyes. "Could we please just get him in the car before I have to hear more?"

"Yes, ma'am."  Al glanced back to the gate, waving at Hughes. "Come help us."

"And to answer your question, she has great everything," Dev said, ignoring his mother's look.

They manhandled Roy into the car, pausing once to let him puke in the bushes. He then tried to walk himself and nearly pitched into a hedge before they caught him. Roy lost consciousness almost immediately after they got him situated in the car with his bloody head pillowed on Al's legs.

X                                             X                                             X

"Come on in," Al said, opening the door to Roy's home to Uzziel, Aris, Hala and Dev.

"We went to check on the Ambassador at the hospital, but they said he hadn't been admitted," Uzziel said and Al thought Mrs. Jasso didn't look like she wanted to be checking up on anyone. "I just wanted to apologize again, if, of course, he can understand."

"Well, he remembers who he is now. Ed will be so disappointed to have missed that." Al's lips curved up as he led the way into the living room. "He's sleeping on the couch. He can't stay awake for long."

"But he won't go upstairs to bed nor would he stay in the hospital like a sane person." Hughes said, getting up to offer the soft, padded wingback to either Uzziel or Hala. She let the old man sit in the luxurious chair. "I think I'm friends with a jackass."

"I could have told you that," Dev said, flopping onto the ottoman in front of the chair his mother claimed.

Hughes snorted then glanced in the direction of the kitchen. "Li-Ying, we have some guests!" he bellowed.

"I've made plenty," she shouted back.

"His sister is making some tea to settle Roy's stomach and a few light things to eat," Al said, with a little wince at all the yelling. "I guess we're all eating."

"Sounds good. Where's Riza?" Dev asked.

"Not here. Roy wouldn't let us call her. He got so agitated at the hospital when we went to call her that I gave up on the idea," Hughes replied.

Roy lifted his head, his eye patch back on in lieu of his glass eye. "When did everyone get here?"

"Just a moment ago. We didn't mean to wake you," Uzziel said in a comforting voice.

Roy tried to pull himself up into a sitting position then gave up. "That's okay. I come and go…they probably like me gone. They said I'm being cranky."

"The doctor said it's very common for people to be cranky, tearful and emotionally inappropriate. So far you're progressing just fine." Al rolled his eyes.

"He's not going to cry is he?" Dev whined and Roy glared.

"Dev," Uzziel chided. "Ambassador, we came to apologize. There was no call for such an attack and we didn't find out who did it. To be honest, I didn't press the matter hard. I didn't want there to be further repercussions. We could do a more thorough investigation but it will cause even more problems."

Roy waved him off. "I accept that I deserve whatever they throw at me." He touched his head ruefully. "Literally."

"We know how you feel about that, Mustang, but we don't want to let them think they can get away with such attacks," Aris said. "Hopefully after Uzziel's talk, it won't happen again."

"A rock is the least of things thrown at me lately," Roy sighed then tried to make eye contact with Hala. "I don't remember anything after leaving here this morning but I've been told you helped me, Mrs. Jasso, and I know that probably was not an easy choice on your part. Thank you, very much. And they told me I said inappropriate things to you. I'm sorry about that."

Hala shook her head. "You hardly knew what you were saying. It wasn't bad." She studied him for a moment then added, "My son was right, it was embarrassing to have our youth acting like belligerent idiots. Choosing to help wasn't difficult though I do think Dev has made himself somewhat unpopular today."

"I've been pretty unpopular ever since I took this job." Dev shrugged. "And then had a blue-eyed girlfriend. I'm not sure I can get much more unpopular unless I tattooed 'I love Mustang' on my ass and that's not going to happen."

Roy snorted out a laugh then put a hand to his forehead ruefully. "I'd have to worry if it did."

Hala turned to Uzziel. "I did not teach my boy to talk like that."

"We figured," Aris put in. "Yi-Lan, Mustang's eldest sister, says Dev is channeling her brother's younger self…or her son, Jian."

"Yeah, I hate when she says that but she's too scary to contradict." Dev shuddered. "But I'm nothing like that dick."

Mustang shot him an obscene gesture.

"I'm not sure what that one means but I can guess." Hughes grinned. "And I'm betting that wasn't a concussion-born inappropriate emotional outburst."

"I can show you one that you'd know," Roy grumbled.

"I was thinking since that was a particularly Ishbalan gesture, I know who taught it to him." Hala gave her son a hard look.

"Yes, Aris did." Dev jumped to his feet. "Come on, Al. Let's help Li-Ying in the kitchen."

"You mean before your mother kills you?" Al smiled sweetly, following the priest.

"Exactly."

Hala tracked her son's progress out of the room. "In some ways, I have to concede you are a good influence on him, no matter how bizarre that is but in others, like his mouth, you bring out the worst," she told Roy.

He smiled. "Guilty. I don't mean to. Much like Edward, it seems to be a natural reaction to me."

"You actually like my son, don't you?" Hala's voice held wonderment.

"He's an insufferable brat," Roy replied. "So, yes, I do." Hearing the front door bang open, Roy winced.  "Speak of insufferable brats, and they show up on your door step." He burrowed deeper into the plush couch.

Ed and Winry came into the living room, Winry scowling at the closed drapes. "It's a beautiful day. You should let the light in." She started for the curtains.

Maes stood up. "Leave them, Winry." He pointed to the couch. "Roy has a concussion and the light is hurting his eye."

Winry's eyes widened and she beelined for the couch. She stopped short of touching Roy's head. "What happened?"

"Finally piss off Hawkeye enough and she clobbered you?" Ed snorted.

"Edward," Winry chided and he refused to look repentant. "Roy, you look awful."

"He got hit in the head with a rock, probably by one of my pissed-off friends," Dev said. "You missed it, Elric, he had no idea who he was but for a while there, he was in love with us all."

"Ewww," Ed made a face at that.  "I wouldn't want him in love with me."  His scowl deepened.  "I can imagine how many more rumors there'd be about us if anyone heard him say something like that."

"I slept my way to the top," Roy muttered. "Hughes and I have been lovers for years."

"Really?" Hughes broke in, his eyes wide, and Roy waved him off.

"Ed only passed his State Alchemy exam because he's my boy toy. Hell, I think I'm even sleeping with him." Roy swept a hand at Dev.

"As if I wouldn't kill you for trying," Dev huffed over Ed's 'drop dead.'

"All right," Winry said, rolling her eyes.  "We all know you like women far too much to be interested in any of these guys, Roy."

"I could do better than any of them," Roy said, hugging his pillow.

"I'll chalk that up to the concussion," Hughes said then eyed Edward. "You look like you're walking fine."

Ed flexed his metal arm. "New arm, new leg and it only cost me missing out on Mustang not knowing who he was. Damn. Because I know Al wouldn't take advantage of that." Ed jerked a thumb at Dev. "Did you?"

"I had to stay at the center, damn it." Dev pouted.

"You're both awful.  I'm glad you were there, Al, to take care of him.  You, too, Mr. Hughes," Winry said as Li-Ying came out with a tray of buns.

"Here you go. Could one of you give me a hand bringing out soup? Who'd like a bowl?" Li-Ying put the buns on the table.

"You didn't have to cook for all of us," Hughes said, getting to his feet.

"Oh, I really didn't. I made the soup yesterday. I just reheated it and threw some buns into the steamer. There's plenty for everyone. I just wanted to get something down my brother since he's been throwing up all day and these are some of his favorite things. I thought Cricket might like a treat."

"If I can handle it," Roy gazed at the buns then made eyes at Winry as if to say 'grab me one'. He turned back to his sister.  "Why don't you just bring out the whole pot, sis and some bowls and we all can serve ourselves."

Li-Ying shrugged and went back to the kitchen. Hughes and Al went with her and Dev moved in their wake. Ed sighed and went after them just in case he was needed.

"He's not going to let Jasso outdo him anywhere is he?" Roy struggled to sit up. "Since when is Ed the house maid?"

Winry hauled Roy into a sitting position. "They're being quiet about it so leave them be." She popped a bun into his hands. "What are these things?"

"I was wondering that myself." Uzziel eyed them.

Roy gestured then winced. "Help yourselves, please. They're just buns filled with some kind of soft center. The yellow ones are custard and the white ones are either lotus or red bean." Roy took a bite and showed them the red-brown center. "See, bean? It's sweet."

As the Ishbalans and Winry selected buns, Li-Ying came back with her male helpers.  "I made two kinds of tea. Cricket, you need to take the ginger tea. It should settle your stomach a little."

"I will." He smiled thinly. "Pour me soup, please."

"Here he goes, milking his injury," Ed snorted, setting down a tray of sugar bowls and creamers.

"Hey, I was going to say that," Dev grumbled, putting down the cups.

"Winry, don't let the twins pick on me." Roy pouted as Li-Ying ladled him out some soup.

"And you think they'll listen to me, why?" Winry snorted, sampling a bun. "Mmm, these are good. Li-Ying, want me to help you serve?"

"Sure." Li-Ying put the bowl in Roy's hands. "Do you need help, Cricket?"

Roy studied his bowl. "Don't know."

"Why is that soup gunmetal grey?" Ed made a face. "And we are _not_ twins."

"Again, I was going to say that," Dev said, picking up a large envelope from the table so it wouldn't get slopped on.

"I'm having trouble believing that," Li-Ying said. "And it's black sesame soup. Try it. There's plenty more where this came from. And oh, that envelope is for Riza but you might want to look, too, Winry."

"Oh, okay." Winry settled down and tried to open it while balance the bun on her knee.

"This soup is very interesting," Uzziel said. "Sweet."

"Is it hard to make?" Hala asked, sipping it.

"It's easy," Li-Ying replied.

Winry slid a picture out from the envelope, her eyes widening. "Why does Riza want these, Li-Ying?" She displayed the picture of a young Xing man, bangs in his eyes, his tongue curling up, seductively playing to the camera. "He's awfully cute."

"He's me," Roy snorted. "About fifteen years ago."

Winry blushed and dropped the picture.

"It's official, Winry, you have the worst taste in men, ever." Al laughed.

"Oh, now I'm not even safe from you, Alphonse." Roy's glare fixed the younger man who shrugged in response.

"Give me that!"  Ed snatched the picture off the floor, scowling at it.  "Winry, this isn't 'cute.'  It's..."

"Sexy," Winry asserted and Ed's face darkened. "Sorry, but it is."

"If I wasn't included in part of his statement, I'd agree with Alphonse," Dev said, peering over Ed's shoulder. "You always thought you were Ishbala's gift, didn't you?"

"Didn't think, knew." Roy smirked.

"Are there more?" Hughes asked. "Just so Ed can pace his apoplectic fit."

"Plenty more. Cricket likes the camera." Li-Ying said then pointed a finger. "You put food in your mouth, Roy. I see you slowing down already."

"These have to go," Ed said, looking like he was going to rip the photo. He was surprised at how fast Li-Ying moved. Her fingers closed over a nerve point in his arm and Ed yelped loudly.

"Do you want to lose that beautiful new automail the day you got it?" she asked sweetly and Ed handed over the picture.

He rubbed his arm, pouting. "My arm's numb. How did you do that?"

"Practice." Li-Ying picked up a bun and shoved it at him. "Eat and behave."

"Why is Li-Ying threatening Edward?" Riza asked, coming into the room.

"Winry was panting over some old pictures of Cricket," Li-Ying said. "Back when he was fifteen."

"He was cute then," Riza agreed.

"Was?" Roy pouted at her and her eyes widened.

Riza pointed to his head. "Roy, what happened?"

Roy shrugged then tried to hide his wince. "It's nothing."

"He has thirty stitches and a bad concussion," Hughes offered. "If you call that nothing."

"Why didn't you call me?" Riza put her arms around him. "Roy, how did this happen?"

"It's nothing, really," Roy insisted.

"We were going to call you, Miss Hawkeye, but Roy got to upset at the hospital when we tried and the doctor asked us not to," Al said quickly.

"Roy, that's just…" Riza sighed.

"He didn't even know who he was for a while," Hughes said. "Don't be too rough on him."

"In fact, we've been here long enough. We should let you rest," Uzziel said, getting to his feet.

"Not until I eat enough to make Li-Ying happy." Roy smiled slightly. "But thank you for coming to check on me and thank you, Mrs. Jasso, for helping me. I know that wasn't your first instinct.  I don't blame you for that but you did help and I appreciate it."

She frowned a little. "I couldn't let you bleed."

"No, you could have but you didn't so thank you," Roy's eye shut momentarily before it opened to fix on the youngest of the Ishbalans. "Dev, take some more buns. Go home. You look like you fell under a train."

"Thanks," Dev grumbled, his gaze slipping sideways toward Winry. "I feel like it, too."

"Dev, are you okay?" Winry asked quietly. Her blue eyes clouded.

He shook his head then smiled wanly. "Not really but I'll recover." He glanced at Ed. "Glad she fixed you up. That automail looks really neat."

Ed looked at him as if surprised the other young man would notice let alone care. Dev simply headed for the front door followed by his fellow Ishbalans. "Why did he say that?"

"Maybe because he's nice and polite…when he wants to be," Al said, noticing Winry had sneaked out another photo with a determination to forget all the ugliness all around her.

"Very much when he wants to be," Winry replied, studying the photo.  Al could see over her shoulder a young Roy leaning against a tree in clinging swim trunks that left nothing to the imagination. He seemed to be doing rude things to an ice cream cone with his tongue. "He, Ed and Roy are three peas in a pod."

"We are not," Ed growled. "And quit looking at those pictures. No good can come of it."

Winry scowled at him. "Why don't you and Al help Li-Ying clean up? I'll help, too. Mr. Hughes, you should probably take Roy upstairs. Riza's here now so Roy there's no reason to stay down here. You should go get some rest."

"Listen to Winry," Riza cut in before Roy could protest.

Roy held out a hand to Hughes who helped haul him up. Hughes steadied him and Roy felt his stomach roil. "We'd better put a trash can by the bed, just in case."

"We'll handle it," Hughes assured him.

"In fact, why don't you just sleep in a downstairs bedroom tonight, Roy," Riza said.

"Please, I want my own bed," Roy protested, desperation flitting over his face.

Sighing, Riza slid an arm around him to steady him from the other side until Al set down a tray. "Here, I'll help him upstairs, then come down and help clean up," Al said.

"Thank you, Alphonse," Riza said, running up ahead of them to turn down the covers.

Al and Hughes helped Roy to lie down before descending the stairs. Riza put the trashcan where Roy could just lean over and vomit if he had to. "I'm sorry I didn't let them call."

Riza lay down next to him. "It's all right. You sleep, Roy. I'll stay until you do."

Roy managed a smile then felt a warm blackness embrace him like a mother's arms as he faded into sleep.


	17. At Last

Chapter Seventeen

"You should probably just go do what you have to do," Dev said, hoping the Ishbalan Center would be deserted as the whole of Amestris followed him inside. He didn't know why they couldn't wait in the car while Mustang did his business. The only one who had was Riza, with the motor running as if expecting trouble, and she had only stayed behind at Mustang's insistence. She had wanted Winry to stay with the car since Riza was supposed to be bodyguarding the ambassador.  "I'll be busy here most of the day."

"I need to get some paperwork before I take them shopping, finally." Roy gestured to the Elrics and Hughes. "Riza is going to drop us off then she and Winry are meeting Gracia and Rebecca in town and to do woman stuff."

"Woman stuff?" Dev opened the door, scowling upon seeing his friends hanging around inside the cavernous gaming room that greeted all-comers to the center. Several sets of red eyes fixed on them as the room quieted. Pool sticks were set aside, chess games ignored.

"I keep my nose out of woman stuff," Roy replied, touching his bandaged head, trying to pretend it still didn't hurt. "Li-Ying is meeting them after lunch. She has a date. I _knew_ she had a boyfriend. She couldn't have been hanging around just for me."

"No one would," Ed replied, glancing around the room, as curious as his brother about some of the strictly Ishbalan games set out among the pool tables and chess and dart boards.

"Why are you bringing them here, Jasso?" one of the young men snapped, looking up from the chair he was sprawled in.

"The Ambassador's here on business then they're all leaving, Eyal," Dev replied, giving Roy a look that said 'hurry up.' Roy's answering gaze replied, 'no problem.'

"What? They couldn't wait in the car?" Eyal replied, echoing Dev's own sentiment.

Dev curled his lip. He and Eyal never got along. Eyal was a loafer who did little more than stir up trouble. Sadly, Rotem and Vashti had been spending more time with him lately. He wasn't surprised to see them, along with Vashti's sister, Anah, playing a game of darts. "Ignore them. They'd be done with their business already if you'd just leave off for a minute."

Edward smiled a dangerously toothy grin, his hands shoving deep into his pockets and elbows swung out to the side.  "You know," he said loudly, "my brother and I helped rescue a bunch of your people, back when we were younger than you." He hooked a thumb at Alphonse, showing even more teeth.    "My brother was saved by one of your heroes, a guy named Scar.  Bet you've heard of him."

"Yeah we know him. An Ishbalan who used alchemy. That's not right," Dev gritted out as several of the young Ishbalans filtered deeper into the other rooms the center had to offer as if wanting nothing to do with the brewing fight. "Just don't talk." He glared back at Winry. "Tell me I knew how when not to open my mouth up better than he does?"

Winry sighed heavily, holding up a warning finger to both men.

"I'll be quick. Edward, now is not the time," Roy said as a back door opened and Aris peeked out, hearing the raised voices.

The priest opened the door fully. "I need a moment to finish what you came for, Roy. Hala was looking over some of the preliminaries for the hospital."

"Oh, good," Roy said, heading for the office.

"How can you work with these people?" Eyal continued, his eyes on Edward now that the young man had drawn attention to himself. "Have you forgotten what they've done?"

"Obviously," Vashti said, glaring at Winry who returned the look.

"Forgotten? I've forgotten?" Dev roared, his face as red as his irises. "How the fu…?" He tore down his robe off his shoulders then undid the sash. He tossed it over the back of the chair and the robe followed. "Look at me! You've never wanted to see it but _look_  at me and tell me how I'm going to forget?"

None of the young Ishbalans would look at him. Al shuffled nervously then glanced over at Hughes. The older man picked up the robe and draped it over Dev's shoulder. "You made your point. It's okay now." Hughes patted Dev's scarred shoulder.  The young man canted his gaze back to him. "We know you haven't forgotten."

"I just get so tired of being treated like a traitor," Dev said, his voice thick and rough as he jabbed a finger at his childhood friends. Eyal got up, giving Dev a dismissive wave then headed out the door into the courtyard as if Dev were nothing.

"Kinda makes you proud, you turning on one of your own people." Edward's smile only grew more deadly and Al nudged him subtly but hard.

"It's just…how can you work with the Flame Alchemist after what he did to you?" Vashti asked, still not looking at Dev. Anger had left her voice, replaced with utter confusion.

"Because he is helping us," Dev insisted, wishing they could understand. "Whether you like it or not. And…he isn't the monster I thought he'd be." That admission pulled out of Dev slowly like honey from a jar. "He's already dragged me out of burning building once and when the office blew up, the first thing he asked wasn't how badly he was hurt, but whether I was all right. He put me first, gets hard to hate him."

"So you'll side with him over us," Vashti's red eyes narrowed, ignoring what he had said but Dev could see a change in Rotem's expression, as if his friend was considering what Dev was saying. Anah seemed annoyed at her sister.

"I'm not siding with anyone," Dev snarled. "But at least Mustang doesn't tell me I'm ugly or that I remind him of the war like you all have and I  _know_  I remind him of the war. How could I not?"

Vashti started to protest then went red, realizing there was little she could say, hearing her own words parroted back to her. She raced off, her body shaking, her distress obvious.

"Son," Hala called from the doorway, her eyes filled with sadness. "Put on your clothes please."

Dev looked at the floor then slowly drew on his robe.

"Dev."  He glanced over to look at Anah. She smiled and continued, "I've never thought you were ugly."

He blushed and hurriedly finished dressing, glancing at the Elrics, Hughes and Winry. "I'm really sorry about this. You shouldn't have to see us being so ugly. I've already pointed out that Rotem and his mom escaped the fighting when _Mustang_  let them go and you know what, Winry, the bullet wound in Rotem's shoulder was fixed up by your parents. Mom just told me that."

A surprised smile warmed Winry's face. She glanced at Rotem who was red faced. "That's...that's good to know."

"Is it?" Dev asked tentatively. "I wasn't sure how you'd feel about knowing that." He pointed at Rotem. "Instead of yelling at me for dating her, you should have thanked her. Her parents died for helping us." He waved a hand at Winry and Rotem looked away. "Mom never told me before, Winry, but they saved me, too. They were the doctors who kept me alive when I should have died."

Winry's smile faltered a bit. "They did?" She looked between him and his mother, a fine tremor making her fingers dance. "I…" She smiled again but her eyes were wet. Ed touched her arm and she sucked in a deep breath. "I've always wondered why they died, what good could have possible come from it and I guess I know now."

Dev subtly brushed Ed's hand away as he hugged Winry. "If I had known earlier, I would have told you," he said as Rotem muttered, "Sorry about your parents." Dev let her go, shooting Ed a look, earning a hostile one in return. "You ought to know some of what they died for."

"My son didn't mention your last name until I came to Central," Hala said, her eyes on Winry. "I knew your parents. I helped them work on many cases. They were very good people. They stayed with me the first night, all night, after they operated on Dev." She smiled softly. "Your father told me they tried to keep the stump of Dev's arm as clean as they could so he could get automail one day."

"They probably didn't think it would take so long or that they wouldn't be there to take me to see Doctor Pinako themselves," Dev added quietly, smiling at Winry.

Winry's smile trembled as she swallowed hard several times. Al subtly passed her a handkerchief as Ed rested his hand on the back of her head, his fingers gently massaging her scalp. Finally, she found her voice, "Mrs. Jasso, do you think some day you could tell me a little about my parents? I want to know what they did in the war."

The older woman nodded. "I'd like that."

Roy sidled past Hala, a file folder in his hands. She moved into Aris' office and shut the door. "We can go," he said and the overall relief was palpable.

"Miss Rockbell," Rotem called out as they were heading for the door. "I'm sorry for being a jerk." His eyes flicked to Roy. "But I'm still not apologizing to you."

"I don't expect that you would. You have good reason to hate me but not them." Roy waved a hand at the Elrics, Hughes and Winry.  He cast a sad glance at the young man then disappeared out the door with his companions.

Dev ran a hand through his thick hair, taking a deep breath, hating that he was glad his new friends were gone.  "Hey, Rotem."

"Yeah?"

Dev rested a hand on Rotem's shoulder. "Thanks for that."

"I still don't like you dating her," Rotem replied.

Dev looked down at his metal knuckles. "I'm not, not any more," he said softly.

"Really?" Anah asked, coming over to him, a sympathetic look on her face. "Did she leave you?"

Dev shook his head. "Look around us, everyone is so hostile. I had to leave her." Dev studied Anah, wondering why she was being so nice. Usually she was doing the big sister thing, not wanting to associate with her younger sister's friends. "I need to get to work. I don't really want to talk about it. It was hard enough to find someone who didn't think this body was grotesque and I had to let her go."

"Go do your work." Anah smiled, hip bumping him. "Just remember, I don't think you're ugly."

Dev grinned, not sure what to make of it. Maybe people were finally seeing, thanks to Winry, that it was okay to like him. "Thanks." He hurried into the office, uncomfortable and wondering how, after years of being invisible he was suddenly the center of attention.

X                                 X                                 X

"He is so dense," Anah complained on the phone to Judith. "This back up plan of Attaway's isn't likely to work any better than his others."

"I'm sure you could get a lot of information from this priest if you got close to him," the woman replied over the staticky line.

"To what end? We're supposed to poison Mustang tomorrow." Anah's glee at that rang in her voice. "We would have done it two days ago but someone took him out of the action with a rock. Attaway has that girl you sent preparing a surprise party at Mustang's place. It should be easy enough to kill him then. So why get close to Dev at all?"

"Don't forget we want the Elrics dead as well as Armstrong, anyone who had a hand in damaging Lior and Rose can't be trusted to do that. She likes them. She might be clueless but there are hopefully bounds to her foolishness. You'll only get to use her once," Judith reasoned. "However, if you're close to that boy, he'll get you close to both Armstrong and the Elrics. How hard can it be to pretend you want him?"

"Have you seen him? He's a fucking nightmare, like someone melted a candle. I don't know how that blonde he was with didn't just puke when she saw him naked." Anah shuddered.  "I'm not sure I'm a good enough actress."

"I have every faith in you," Judith said. "Call me after it's over tomorrow."

"I will," Anah said, hanging up. She had no idea if she could suppress her gag reflex enough to do this but for her homeland's honor, she knew she could do anything.

X                                             X                                 X

"We should go home," Al said, eyeing Roy who had gotten out of handling any bags their clothing shopping trip had generated. The older alchemist's face was pale and sweating. Al could see Roy was past his endurance. "We've bought enough clothing to last a year, and thank you, sir, for buying all of it."

"I'm paying you back," Ed added quickly as if afraid to owe Roy anything.

Roy waved them both off, heading into the Blind Pig. "I used your money from your accounts. Technically, you bought everything. And I need a drink."

"Are you sure?" Hughes glanced around the dimly lit bar-restaurant.

"I need to sit," Roy said and Hughes caught his arm, pulling him to a stop. Roy scowled. "I just get a little winded."

"All the more reason to avoid a bar," Hughes said and Roy sagged. Hughes regarded Mustang's disappointment. "All right, one simple drink then we need to get these packages home. They're heavy."

Roy nodded and picked a table. The waitress came to get their order, irritating Ed by thinking he was too young to drink. "I'm sorry about today," Roy said once she was gone.

"It's not your fault." Al wriggled on the hard, wooden chair. "You didn't do anything."

Edward leaned his chin into the palm of his hand, a glower on his face.  "At least you didn't get hit with a rock again." He sounded almost disappointed.

"Thanks for nothing." Roy eyed Ed hotly. "I don't want to talk about depressing things," he proclaimed. "But I don't know what else to talk about."

A devilish grin danced over Hughes' face. "You could try to figure out who your sister is dating."

"We could bet on it." Ed slapped his hands down on the table, nearly taking out the ash tray.

"Brother!" Al chided, embarrassed by his brother's predilection for being bad.

"It better not be Havoc," Roy grumbled, obviously overprotective of his sister. "It's Havoc. I'll kill him."

"That doesn't seem to make you happy." Hughes looked at Mustang in confusion, knowing Roy liked the man. "I bet Armstrong."

Ed snorted, a scary grin on his face. "Are you nuts? No one would sleep with Armstrong."

"I have to agree with Brother." Al's hazel eyes were wider than oceans.

"My sister can still walk. It's not Armstrong," Roy snorted. "Damn it, it's probably Havoc. He seems smug lately."

Alphonse leaned back to let the waitress set his drink in front of him.  "You could ask."

"That doesn't sound like a bet," Hughes observed.

"I'm not betting." Al shot him a stern look.

"Spoilsport," Ed said, earning himself a sour gaze. "Is Havoc your bet, Bastard?"

"I'll kill Havoc." Roy repeated Ed's hand slap to the table.

"Do you think your sister would date a smoker?" Al shook his head. "She's a healer, after all."

"Hmmm, yeah and sometimes Havoc's a tad…dense, which he freely admits." Roy rubbed his chin then cushioned his chin on his hand. "Breda, I bet Breda. He's smart and witty. Wonder if there's an acupuncture point to cure cynophobia?"

"Huh?" Ed looked up as the waitress came with beers and soda.

"His dumb fear of dogs." Roy sighed. "Now I'll have to kill Breda."

"Well, I'm still betting Armstrong," Hughes said, taking a swig.

"You're only saying that because he's the only other man you know here besides Aris and Dev and Aris seems uninterested," Ed snorted, taking a slug of his beer. "I'm pretty sure Dev really likes those massages, if you know what I mean, but still, no."

"So you're ruling Dev out?" Hughes grinned.

"Damn straight. Winry would have killed him." Ed laughed, taking another big swallow. "Besides, he's too young."

"Maybe she likes them younger," Al reasoned, stirring his straw around in the ice. "And go easy on that, Ed. You have no head for booze."

"You're just hoping she likes them younger," Ed grumbled and Al went red to the tips of his ears.

"I see shopping makes Ed testy." Hughes eyed the younger man critically. "And Al, I didn't know people could blush that much."

"The classy thing would be to not point it out." Al cupped his hands over his ears.

"I'm still going with Havoc, smoker or not. He seems to do well with the ladies, to hear him talk." Ed spread his hands wide.

"That's what it is, talk." Roy flapped his hand. "Havoc's infamous for making a mess of it."

"Still, some girls think he's cute, right?" Ed shrugged.

"Does it have to be someone in Roy's entourage?" Al asked. "And need I remind you and Mr. Hughes, we have no money with which to bet?"

"The bastard just bought us watches, I'll hawk it," Ed replied and Al sighed, consoling himself with soda. "I'll be getting another silver one or don't they do that any more?"

Roy pulled his out as an answer.

"That just leaves you, Alphonse, even if you don't put in any money…" Hughes frowned then looked at Roy. "How much are we putting in?"

Roy rolled his shoulders. "Two hundred sen."

"Okay, explain to me later how money works here so I know how much I'm betting." Hughes turned back to Al. "Just give us a guess, Al."

"Fine, Fuery. He's nice," Al said.

"You really are hoping she likes them young." Ed snorted.

"Why don't you keep your mind on your own woman troubles?" Al shot back with a glare and Ed's face grew longer than a train.

"I don't know what to do. I mean she just broke up with someone. I don't want to seem…creepy," Ed muttered, slumping over his beer.

"Edward, you've been talking about this girl the entire time I've known you." Hughes patted the young man's shoulder. "It's not like you've been quietly watching from a distance biding your time. Winry has known you since you were born. I'm sure how you feel isn't a complete mystery."

"Trust me, it's not." Roy wagged his head. "We sat up many long nights drinking, me whining about screwing up with Riza, her pining away for those two. She knows how he feels. She used to feel the same way, probably still does." Roy paused, seeing the pain etching into Ed's face. Al was busy studying a big scratch on the table, pretending he didn't hurt, too. "I'm not saying go up to her, throw her down and have your way with her, though it would probably do you some good." Seeing Ed's face getting dark and his eyes glinting, Roy hurried along, "What I'm saying is go talk to Winry, Edward. You'll be sitting at this bar three years from now, kicking yourself in the ass, still waiting for that 'right time' to talk if you don't do it now. The right time needs to be made. It doesn't just happen."

"I think I've already said too much." Ed failed at disguising the misery in his voice.

"Edward, it is better to say too much than to never get to say what you need to say," Roy replied and the young man's head dipped lower.

"Hmm, you know, you're actually a very smart man," Hughes said, surprising Roy. A wicked smile flickered over his face. "And here Ed's always telling me you're an idiot," he added, breaking the tension. Everyone laughed.

"Whatever Fullmetal said about me, that's just his way of describing himself." Roy smirked.

"Shut up, General Jackass." Ed poked Roy's shoulder.

"But seriously, Edward, just talk to the girl. Things have changed since we arrived here. We're not saying that you'll feel better." Hughes waved between himself and Roy. "But you'll know you didn't let the opportunity pass."

"Listen to them, Brother. I have to live with not getting to tell Ziata everything I wanted to and I'm trying to deal with it. Don't let it happen to you," Al said softly and Ed just nodded, patting his brother's arm.

"Okay, this deserves another round," Roy said, going to beckon to the waitress.

Hughes caught Roy's wrist. "Uh-uh, you said one drink. You've had it. Now let's get all our clothes home before they're a wrinkled mess. Your maid service will not appreciate it if we make a mountain of work for her."

"We just alchemize the wrinkles out," Ed said and upon Al's critical look, added, "And Teacher would beat us for it, if she could. Come on, I'm ready to go."

Roy sulked but followed his friends back home.

X                                             X                                             X

"I still think you need to get a traditional dress, Riza," Li-Ying said, peering around the bakery. "You'll look stunning."

Riza sighed. "I shouldn't even be getting a cake. It's going to be a very small affair, barely worth Roy putting on his dress blues. The only people there are standing here in this bakery and his men."

"You deserve cake and flowers," Gracia argued, her green eyes determined. "You're not getting married with absolutely nothing."

"Riza, did you want something bigger?" Winry shot Riza a curious glance, worry hiding under the blue of her eyes. "I mean, I know Roy has no belief in anything and well, you don't either but didn't you want a party at least?"

"This is one time you don't have to be practical," Rebecca reminded her.

"I know. I'm all right with a small wedding. It's not going to change anything, not really. Roy and I could stay as we are now and it wouldn't bother me but he's so romantic about things like this." Riza smiled softly, rubbing a finger over her ring with its folded metal of gold and platinum. The sapphire shone brightly. "I'm actually surprised he didn't want a bigger wedding." She turned her attention back to the pictures of cakes in the book the cake maker had given her. "That one is…scary." She pointed to a tiered cake of varying sizes and shapes that looked like it was falling to pieces as flowers sprouted out between the tiers.

"But pretty," Rebecca said.

"I don't think it's me." Riza flipped a few more pages.

"Wow, look at this one," Gracia pointed to a three tiered cake that looked like it has been covered by a blanket of icing flowers. "How intricate."

"That is nice," Riza conceded, paging forward again. "I'll keep it in mind."

"This one will bring you luck according to our legends." Li-Ying pointed to one with chocolate icing covered with sugar hydrangea flowers.

"I think Roy would like that, Riza," Winry said, her eyes bright. "It's so different."

"I agree." Riza made arrangements with the baker to put her name down with that design number but held off on actually ordering it since the wedding date kept getting moved with every time Roy got injured. She let Gracia and Rebecca chivy her to the florist. They were adamant that small wedding or large, she at least needed flowers.

Riza watched as her friends dispersed in the floral shop then turned to Winry with a wry grin. "I'll have flowers but I'll be naked. I still can't find the right dress."

"Roy wouldn't mind you being naked." Winry laughed.

Riza snorted, "Roy loves me naked. Still, it would make sense to get a new dress that I could wear again. It's a shame I can't wear my dress blues. It would make like so much easier."

"You do not want to get married looking like a soldier," Winry scolded. "We'll find you something but first, flowers."

"Actually, let them look. I wanted to talk to you earlier but I was busy nursing Roy's concussion." Riza studied the younger blonde. "I just wanted to be sure you were all right after everything that happened."

Winry sighed and drew a calla lily closer to her face. "I wish I knew, Riza. I am relieved I'm not pregnant and I'm sad that things didn't work out with Dev but I know he's right. This morning at the center proves it. The two of us being together wouldn't work. They would never leave us alone. I don't want my life to be that filled with strife."

Riza put a hand on Winry's arm. "No one blames you for that, least of all Dev. It was his choice, after all."

"I know. It's just that Ed complicates everything. I wanted him back, Riza. I don't have to tell you how much but now that he is…" Winry wrapped her arms around herself. "It's just too complicated because as angry as I am at him, I know I want him here. I just don't know what to do about it. If I just go with him right now, how would that make Dev feel? I do care about him, too, and I know it would hurt his feelings if I moved on too fast."

"I know what you mean. Dev might understand…David did and I cheated on him with Roy. Mera still works with Roy and I'm pretty sure she knows what we did and I have to deal with her being part of Aris' team now just as Ed will have to deal with the fact that you still have Dev as a friend." Riza studied a pink rose as she spoke. "I'm not proud of that but I knew I was in love with Roy. I have always been in love with the brat. David always knew there was something between."

"Dev, too, and he knows exactly who it is." Winry wet her lips. "He told me Ed still loves me. I know he'll expect me to go with Ed but it'll still hurt him. He's not David. Dev is shy about his appearance, uncertain of himself. I don't want to make it worse."

"You can't worry about that, Winry. Dev is an adult and, if he didn't want you to be happy, he would never have told you he thought Ed loved you. It's like tacit permission to follow your heart." Riza put a hand on Winry's arm.

Winry traced the delicate trumpet of the lily. "I hope you're right. I know I can't do anything without hurting them and I hate that."

"I know. I've been there. You have to do what's right for you," Riza said then turned, hearing Rebecca calling her.

"Riza, you have to come see these! They're perfect."

Winry smiled faintly. "Let's go get you some flowers, Riza. I have to sort through all of this on my own."

"Not entirely alone. You can always come to me," Riza said and Winry's smile brightened as she followed Riza deeper into the fragrant store.

X X                             X

Ed didn't know what he was doing, sneaking down the hall of Mustang's huge house as silently as he could. He should be in his borrowed bed, sleeping, but his thoughts raced. Al had been tossing and turning on the couch, muttering fitfully before Ed had shooed him upstairs. Ed knew that he and Al shouldn't be here in Mustang's home but where could they go? Well, back with Pinako but that still was just temporary, not a place of his own. The bastard was working on resurrecting their lives here but at the moment they still had no money, no home and no friends. Homecoming wasn't all he had expected.

What had he been expecting? Winry to just fall into his arms like the heroine of some romance novel? He would be lucky if she ever forgave him. Oh, she said she had but did she mean it? Maybe. She had forgiven the bastard for killing her parents so maybe she could forgive him for having no choice but to leave her. Didn't being back count for something? They had spoken so many times now, in Resembol and on the train twice, at her shop but they still managed to say very little. Maybe because she really hadn't wanted to leave Dev. Maybe she loved him more than Ed. Maybe not, but that still didn't mean she had completely forgiven him. Ed figured he'd find out soon enough as he knocked on her door softly, thinking as he did it, that waking her up in the middle of the night might not be the wisest move on his part.

Winry opened the door, rubbing her eyes. Ed couldn't help but notice the pale blue nightgown she wore, soft with a deep blue ribbon threaded through the lacy front of it. The intricate lace fanned out over the cotton; sexy yet kept away from skin. Ziata had told Al that lace itched once. Ed hadn't ever been sure why that had been a topic of conversation until now. The lace was tantalizing as was the flounce of ruffle around her knee. Had that Ishbalan bought this for her? Had she bought it to wear for him? It was too seductive to have been purchased just to sleep in. "Ed?" Winry's voice woke him from his thoughts.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Winry," he said, meaning just that but had no idea how to follow that up. "I needed to talk," was what he settled on and realized in that instant just how true that was.

Winry seemed almost like she wanted to ask, 'now?' but didn't. She took a step back and he entered what should have been forbidden realms. Oh, certainly Ed had been in her bedroom more times than he could count but then she was his childhood friend and now she was a woman, in all senses of the word. She wasn't his and Ed couldn't help but feel like an intruder. His head sagged. "I shouldn't have come," he muttered, thinking it would have been worse if he had tried this back home. At least here in Roy's home, the room seemed less 'hers.'  In the back of his mind, Ed wondered how she got such a lovely room. In the soft light of her bed stand lamp he could see the muted floral inside of diamond patterns in deep blue and brown on the wallpaper.

Winry favored him with a lemony look as she sat on the rumpled bedding. "Then why did you wake me at," she cast a glance at the clock, "at three in the morning?"

Ed leaned on the wall near the window. Winry not only had two arched floor to ceiling windows on one wall but glass doors out onto a balcony on the other. Very heavy rich chocolate-hued curtains kept any light from peeking through.

He lifted the curtain with a finger, peering out into the dark. "I couldn't sleep. All I could think of was you, Winry. You've kept me up nights for years now. I thought things would be different when I got back. I guess…" he stopped, fighting back emotion. He couldn't tell her that he loved her, not yet. He couldn't say that he was both happy she didn't wait for him and angry about the very same thing. He couldn't say he hated that she had had a lover while he had been trapped in another world, socially ostracized by his body.

"You're the most forgiving person I know. I thought you could forgive me and Al for having no choice but to leave you. I've always wanted to come back. I had no idea it was possible, not until Al started studying it like a man possessed. I know now, watching him like that, the hell I put you through, those years we were trying to get Al's body  back." Ed turned to face her. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm sure you did what you thought you had to, Ed."  Winry sounded more tired and exasperated than anything.

Ed shook his head. "It was more than that, Winry. I had to protect you. I know you might not believe that."

Winry made a harsh sound in the back of her throat. "Oh, I'd believe you'd say it. I watched Roy and Riza tearing themselves apart for years because _he_ thought he was protecting her. All he did was hurt her."

Ed's lips pressed together so hard they ached. A tremor ran through him. "And I hurt you. I know that. I've always known that, Winry. Even before I left, I knew. I didn't want you to love me. I didn't want to love you because I knew that I would have to leave if I was going to save Al. I didn't want you to be like my mother waiting on some bastard who might never come back." Ed grimaced, remembering that his own father had also left to protect his family from what he was, wondering if had he known would he have hated his father less. "And I know that was unfair, that neither of us could help what we felt. And I was protecting you, that last time. I had to go back and close that gate while Mustang closed the one here or some very awful people would have come through to this world, bringing a war that would have made the one in Ishbal pale. You saw some of the machines they had; they could've brought more and obliterated Amestris.  I couldn't let that happen.  I couldn't let that happen to you."

"I guess it really doesn't matter why you left," Winry said, picking a stray feather off her pillow. She sounded so cold, so unconcerned about his reasons that Ed couldn't believe her. It had to be a façade. If she didn't care, the last few days would never have happened.

Ed crossed over to her. "It does matter. I don't want you to think that I left because you didn't matter. It's important to me that you understand that, Winry." Winry looked away and Ed's heart sank. "Maybe I've done everything wrong, including just walking back into your house, into your life, like I never left. I didn't mean to be insensitive but I'm not stupid, Winry. I know I can be, even if you and Al never say so." Ed put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. "I haven't done anything right since I've been back. Mustang told me that that Ish…that Dev had already broken up with you before Al and I got back here but I wasn't sure that it was true. Then there might have been a baby and that changed things even more and I've handled that terribly. I know that, too. I wanted to be supportive and instead I was angry and frightened that you were out of my reach forever, that I had gotten back too late. And even now, when I know Dev can't be with you, I still don't know where I stand. You weren't the only reason I wanted to come home but you were the most important one to me."

Winry slipped away from his hand. "You're being honest, Ed. I'm not sure you've ever been entirely honest with me in your life. You don't usually lie to me but you don't tell me everything." She studied his face for a moment. "I like this honesty."

Ed flinched as if those words were a lash. She thought he lied to her, and well, he had but he hadn't ever wanted her to figure that out. "I never wanted to lie to you. The things I didn't tell you, I was trying to protect you from all the bad swirling around us. Maybe that was wrong, Winry. But I was young and there was still so much I didn't know yet. I think I've learned more now."

"And you had to tell me this, right now?" She wearily leaned back against the spindled headboard.

"I'm sorry." Ed sat down next to her, not sure if it was the right thing to do. "Maybe I should have waited until morning but I was telling you the truth earlier. I just couldn't sleep and I needed to talk to you. And now." He thumped a hand on the mattress. "Now that I know that I could stay here, that I don't have to wander any more once the military lets me go, I'm not wanted around. I waited too long to tell you that I love you."

"Ed," she let out his name in a breath of air.  "I'm not the girl you used to know."

"I know that and I'm not the same boy," Ed said, exhaustion creeping into his voice. "I've watched even more people I loved die. I was someplace that felt cold and hopeless and the only thing keeping me going was the thought some day I could come home again. And now." Ed shook his head. "I might be wearing the last automail you ever make for me. I'm not sure I could bear being just friends. Too much has changed inside of me for me to be happy that way. Maybe I am leaving you again since I don't think anyone wants me to stay." Ed's voice broke just a bit then he regained control. "I don't know where I'll be going."

"I don't want you to go, Edward. I thought you understood that." Winry put a hand over his. "I don't know what you and Al are going to do now. Build a new house in Resembol. Find something in Central. Go somewhere you've never been before. I know what I want you to do but it's not fair to tell you that."

"Why not?" Ed's shoulders slumped in frustration.

"Because it needs to be what you want. Because if I tell you to do something and it turns out to be the wrong thing, then I'm the one who has to pay for it," Winry said, tapping her chest. "If I tell you to stay, that means that everything I've been doing has been for nothing, that maybe Dev was right all along and you've always been between us, that I never would have been happy with anyone else. That's just too big for me to handle."

Ed swallowed hard again. "But I want to stay. I can't promise that I'll be discharged from the military in three years, no matter what Armstrong says, and get to live where I want. President Armstrong may have something in mind for me for the things I've done that even her brother and Mustang can't fix. I mean, look what she's done to Mustang, making him ambassador like that. I might get stuck somewhere you might not want to go but would you be willing to follow?" he asked, wishing he hadn't. Didn't she have a clinic in Ishbal? She had gone there, of all places, for love. If she would do that, might she not be willing to go anywhere?

Winry slowly turned to Ed, her gaze appraising even in the dim light of the room.  "What about you?  I have clinics in Central and Ishbal.  Are you willing to follow me to them?"

Ed thought for a moment then gave her what she wanted, honesty. "As much as I am able. I'm going to have my own work, I should hope. It might be that we can only be together in one of those places and have to accept that there are times we have to be apart."

"It sounds like you put some thought into this," Winry said and Ed couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not. She sounded so clinical.

"I have, more than you know. And even if I end up alone here, Winry, I know things will still be better in Amestris than on Earth." Ed seemed to wilt just a little. "Here, I know I won't be in a wheelchair being a burden on Al. I will always have a mechanic and here, people know about automail. I won't have all the stress of 'what if they find out?' and 'what woman would ever want me looking like this?' I know it's not like me to pity myself and I'm not, not really, but it was hard there, thinking like that. The women there would never have been able to handle what I look like under my clothes." Ed didn't say he understood what Dev had been trying to say, standing half naked in the Ishbalan center but he did understand, all too well.

Winry blew at a wisp of hair hanging in her face. "Do you really want that, Ed?" There was a pause and she turned slightly to him, searching his face.  "Do you really want...me?"

"I always have," Ed admitted. "And if I have to go, there is just one thing I want to do before I leave." Shaking his loose hair back, he leaned in, kissing her gently. He did it better this time, Ed was certain of it. He knew he had messed it up that night on Granny's porch.  He sat back, studying Winry's face.

Winry caught the loose tendrils of his hair, hauling him in for a longer kiss, her mouth hungry and hot. Her tongue thrust into his mouth, taking him by surprise. How had Winry learned to do this? No, if he thought about how or, more importantly, who, he'd never be able to do this. "Winry, I…"

"Hush, now, Ed," she whispered, her mouth descending on his. Her hands slid up under his tank top, feeling hot as they pushed his night shirt up. Her teeth nipped his chin then she yanked his shirt off. "Show me, Ed. Make me believe that you don't ever want to leave me."

Ed felt his face blaze. He didn't know how to do much. She would know and given his age, she would laugh at him. "Winry, I…" From the look in her eyes, talking was the wrong thing to do so Ed kissed her again, putting his arms around her.

XXX

Winry collapsed onto the bed next to him, resting her cheek against his sweating chest. Ed embraced her tightly, feeling something wet on his cheeks but he ignored it. "I love you, Winry," he whispered. "Always have. I've just been too stupid and headstrong to let myself believe it."

Winry's hand smoothed over his skin. "And I've always known that, Edward." She hiked herself up, wiping the moisture from his cheeks before kissing him. She looked like she might have something more to say but it didn't come. Another kiss fluttered over his lips. "And I loved you, too."

Ed shook. "Never thought…I thought I would never see you again. I thought no one would ever want to be this close to what's left of me." He flexed his metal arm. Ed knew most women wouldn't want to chance the bruises and cuts the metal could leave. The next time they did this – and there would be a next time if he had anything to say about it - he would do better than he had this first time. Ed knew he would have to be careful not to hurt her. For the first time in a very long time, he felt oddly shy about his automail with the one woman who honestly didn't care.

"You are so incredibly handsome, Edward." Winry's hands cupped his face. "You believe that now. Believe that you are loved."

Ed took a deep breath in. Hydrogen, the table started with hydrogen. Helium, he would not cry. What the hell came next? Tears. "I do," he whispered.

Winry hugged him so tight, his ribs creaked. She snuggled in against him and to his surprise, drifted off to sleep. Ed kissed the top of her head and tried to get the covers up over her without waking her. For the first time since he came back to Amestris, he actually felt like he was home.


	18. the dating game

Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

_Author's Note- Gold star if you guess the movie shout out here . And You can really tell I'm watching too much Bizarre Food with Andrew Zimmerman. I've incorporated a lot of that into this chapter and chapters to come_

Roy sat down at his kitchen table, staring at his plate as if expecting food to materialize. A big smile crossed his face when Al set down a platter of scrambled eggs. "Thank you, Alphonse." He started to heap eggs onto the pale white and blue chrysanthemum porcelain plate.

"Riza had to leave early and she made me and Mr. Hughes promise to feed you because she says you're too skinny," Al replied as Hughes added a plate piled high with bacon to the table.

"We're going to meet her at the Ishbalan Center, I know, I know." Roy held up his hands. "It should be okay. They're hosting a luncheon to welcome everyone to the new center, though I did notice mostly Xingese names on the invites. There's a little Xingese section of town here. And I'm not skinny."

"Your pants almost fell off when you sat down," Hughes said, snaring the last of the toast out of the toaster.

Roy snorted, glancing up at the stove hoping for coffee. Seeing the battered metal percolator, he got up and poured himself some. "The invites are for special guests but anyone is welcome. Riza is helping Aris with security. And leave my pants out of this."

Hughes shrugged. "Doesn't bother me if you end up naked in public."

"I will have on boxers." Roy glanced into his lap. "Maybe."

"It's too early for this to start, sir." Al glanced up at the ceiling, obviously determined to change the subject. "Not like Winry to be late to breakfast. It is, however, like Edward."

"I'm not waiting," Roy snared some bacon and dug in. He was halfway through it when Ed tromped down the stairs, poured himself coffee and threw himself into a kitchen chair. The boy's hair hadn't been pulled into a tail yet. His mellow smile broke only to allow the ceramic lip of his mug to touch his lips. Roy's eye widened. "Hell, you slept with her!"

Ed's face went red up past his messy hair line as he almost slipped under the table. "What?"

Al stared at his brother. "You did!"

"I did nah…." Ed's jaw clamped shut. "What business is it of yours? And how would you know?"

"Because you've never been this mellow in your life." Roy waved his fork at Ed. "A man can only be _this_ mellow if he's just gotten laid."

"That must have been one hell of a talk." Hughes beamed before shoveling in some eggs. Ed buried his face between his arms and the table.

"Get your head off the table, Edward, before your blush sets it on fire," Roy laughed.

Ed didn't sit up but he did untangle one arm so he could give Roy an obscene gesture.

"Well, it wasn't what I was expecting you to do but at least you've finally done it," Al said, getting up to get more coffee.

"Al," Ed whined piteously.

"Hmmm, where to start the teasing." Roy couldn't keep the devilish look off his face then suddenly a sober look flashed over his features and he concentrated on his bacon.

Curious about the emotional whiplash, Hughes glanced up and saw Winry in the doorway. He smiled and lost himself in buttering another slab of toast.

Winry strolled in, poured coffee then suddenly realized it was too quiet. She turned her gaze on the men. "What?"

"Nothing," Al said, roses creeping up into his cheeks.

Winry whirled on Ed and slapped his shoulder hard. "You told!"

Ed lifted his head. "I did not. The bastard guessed."

"Next time don't come down here with 'I'm not a virgin any more tattooed' to your head." Roy snickered and Ed kicked him. Metal rang out against metal. "Got to do better than that, Shortmetal."

Winry clamped down on Ed's shoulder. "Don't you start and you, Roy, if I have to call your sister down here…"

Roy pouted, slumping in his chair. "That's not fair."

"And I don't want to hear another word about it in my presence." Winry tapped Roy's nose. "What you do when I'm gone, is another story."

"Winry!" Ed stared at her in disbelief.

"As if I could actually stop him teasing you." Winry ruffled Ed's hair. "Besides you enjoy sparring with Roy."

"Do not," Ed grumbled before deciding to just lose himself in breakfast.

Hughes pointed at Al with his fork. "This is going to be a long day."

Al sighed. "Don't I know it."

"I'm going to my shop then I promised Riza I would show up at the center. Aris wants me to talk about automail," Winry said. "I know Dev is coming here for a session with Li-Ying before that. You could go with them to the luncheon."

"I have things to do first. Hughes is coming with me. Ed and Al can come with Li-Ying," Roy said. "And yes, you need to be there. Al, you have a calming effect on people and Ed…you can be a demonstration dummy for Winry."

"Go to hell."

"Not before you," Roy replied cheerily then looked at Winry. "My sister is being slow to get up today, too."

"Actually she went out earlier," Al said. "I'm not sure where."

Roy shrugged. "Probably to meet her boyfriend, Breda."

"Armstrong," Hughes argued.

"Havoc," Ed put in.

Al glanced up at Winry. "Don't ask."

She just shook her head. "Don't worry, I wasn't."

X X X

"I'm very glad you're here, Mustang," Aris said, ushering him over to the potluck buffet tables. Hala was helping a motley crew of Amestrians, Ishbalans and Xingese navigate through the lines while Riza lounged near the courtyard doors, her gun barely visible under her tapestried woodland scene jacket. "Can you explain these dishes? We don't want to insult our Xingese visitors but we're not sure what everything is."

"Be adventuresome. It's mostly just pork, beef or chicken." Roy grinned, seeing Ed eying the feast like he hadn't eaten in months. Al was visibly restraining him. "Mostly."

Aris eyed him sourly. "There was a priest who wanted to speak to you, something about wanting to do a little private meal for you, me, Kennan and Uzziel and our guests."

"Where's Dev?" Roy glanced around the center. "The Elrics made it so my sister has to be here with them and Winry."

"We gave Dev some time off," Aris said, as Hala came over as if psychically sensing they were talking about her son, or as Roy suspected, she just wanted to keep him in her sights. "He's been having a hard week."

"True."

"He went to a movie," Al offered, letting Ed go. The blond snatched up two kabobs before anyone in line knew what was going on, then jammed a third into his mouth. Al just shook his head in disgust. "With a really pretty Xing girl who came with Li-Ying. I guess that's where she went this morning, to meet up with her apprentice."

"Wait? My son is on a date with a Xing girl?" Hala blinked.

Al nodded. "I'm sort of jealous. She didn't introduce herself by name though."

Roy's nose wrinkled and he called to his sister in Xingese. Hearing her response, his expression darkened.

"What?" Hughes asked, scooting away from Ed as the boy came over somehow managing to masticate the kabob off the skewer with just his teeth and lips in play.

"Dev can not date that girl," Roy grumbled.

"Oh, it's all right if he dates a pretty blue eyed blonde but not if he dates a Xing girl?" Hala huffed as Winry came up with a plate of food. The mechanic's expression fell just a bit at those words then Winry spied Ed. She stared at her new lover with a mix of awe and revulsion.

"Not _this_ girl," Roy replied.

"Uh-oh, she's not Li-Ying's apprentice. Is she a daughter?" Hughes asked.

"Li-Ying has no kids but the girl _is_ my niece," Roy said. "Daughter of my oldest, scariest sister."

"Ishbala!" Aris' eyes widened. "You mean Yi-Lan? She is one of the scariest women I've ever met, barring the president."

"So you're telling me my idiot son is out with your niece?" Hala sighed.

"Don't tell him." Roy grinned wickedly. "Let me."

Hala held up her hands. "Fine. If I say anything, he'll just say he's too old to be nagged by his mother."

"He's over there, so I guess the movie is over," Aris nodded toward the end of the food line.

"Wave him over here," Roy requested then looked at Ed, "Edward, there's plenty of food. You can eat more slowly."

"He's always like that," Al said and Ed growled around his kabob.

Roy glanced at Winry and shook his head. "Your tastes…"

"Don't say it," she warned.

"Here," Ed shoved a kabob onto her plate. "One of them was for you."

Roy just shook his head again then turned to the other irate young man headed his way. He draped an arm around Dev's shoulder, nearly propelling himself off his feet in order to do so. "You can't go back out with that girl."

Dev shook him off then glared at the brothers. "Which one of you told? And what business is it of yours?"

"Because if you keep dating here, you might fall in love and then you'll want to marry her and you'll have to learn new words," Roy said.

"Huh?" Dev wrinkled his nose and Roy gave him the words in Xing. "I don't know those phrases."

"I said 'yes, anything you want, Uncle Roy. You're the best uncle ever'."

Dev's face fell as Ed snickered. "You have to be kidding me!"

"She's Yi-Lan's daughter," Roy said and Dev went pale.

"Yi-Lan? That is so unfair." Dev huffed. "I liked Miao-Yin."

"Go eat, you'll feel better," Roy said, his shoulders trembling from the laugh he was holding in.

"No I won't," Dev grumbled, glancing at his mother who rolled her eyes at him.

"We need to find that priest again," Aris said, trying to get back to the reason he'd joined Roy in the first place. "And see about the private luncheon."

"He's over there," Uzziel said, coming over to them. "Sorry, I caught the tail end of the conversation. Did you at least escort the ambassador's niece to the Center, Dev?"

"She's right over there." Dev pointed to the drinks table. "I'll go get her. I'll try not to fall in love," he added bitterly to Mustang.

Uzziel stared, his jaw dropping. "He thought he could go out with a girl like that?"

"He apparently managed it," Hughes replied wryly. "Roy, you never mentioned your niece was absolutely beautiful."

"One, she's Winry's age, two, you're married. Quit looking." Roy nudged him.

"She is very pretty," Hala admitted. "My son's tastes are…" She glanced at Winry and settled on, "Eclectic."

"Well, you see, you're looking up here, Mrs. Jasso." Roy framed his eyes with his fingers, hoping his glass eye was looking where it was supposed to be. "Dev is looking here." Roy used his arms to outline his chest. Winry slapped his arm.

Hala curled her lip at him. "I was hoping my son wasn't so…"

"A man?" Uzziel supplied.

"And as a man, I just want to point out I'm not dead," Hughes said then. "But should you be staring holes, Edward?"

"Huh?" Ed blinked, looking at Hughes. "Did you see that glazed chicken?"

"The scary part is, he probably _is_ looking at chicken." Al sighed and Winry rolled her eyes.

"I refuse to believe my son is like that."

"I can prove it," Roy waved his arm. "Dev, come back here a second."

Dev stomped back over. "What?"

"Tell me what color are my niece's eyes. Your mother wants to know."

Dev shrugged. "Dark brown. Do the Xing have any other color?"

"See, Mrs. Jasso, told you." Roy smirked. "My niece inherited her grandmother's eyes. They're green, like creamy jade!"

"You think he noticed she has a head?" Hughes laughed.

"Green-eyed Xingese girls are rare and he didn't even notice," Roy huffed and Dev went red.

"I hate you." Dev hunched up as Miao-Yin came up to them and Roy made introductions.

Roy stopped when he saw Riza peel away from her station, heading his way. "Trouble?"

"President!" Riza said, pointing to the doorway.

Major Miles and three other burly military men came into the room first, followed by Olivia in her dress blues. A smaller man with an officious look on his face brought up the rear. The man wore civilian clothing. Roy looked at Uzziel but the old Ishbalan seemed just as confused. Striding over to her, Roy saluted. "President Armstrong, we weren't expecting you."

"I thought it better this way. I can meet with a more intimate group and not have the newspapers all over me." Her blue eyes flicked to a cluster of Ishbalan youths as if to say, 'I'm not afraid of them anyhow.'

"We are very pleased to have you here, Madame President," Uzziel said, trying to decide what to make of Miles. "We were just about to partake of a private luncheon the Xing guests made for the Ambassador, myself and our friends. Would you like to join us or would you like a tour of the facilities first?"

"A tour would be nice," Olivia said, looking around. "My brother is supposed to be here."

"I saw him earlier," Roy said. "It's not like he's hard to spot."

"He's over there with Aunt Li-Ying," Miao-Yin offered, pointing to a far corner where Armstrong had an arm around the petite healer's waist. Li-Ying stood on tip-toe and kissed him.

Roy's jaw could practically be heard hitting the floor right before Edward's and Olivia's. "Oh, no….no!"

"Pay up." Hughes shoved a big hand under Roy's nose and the alchemist swatted him.

"Mustang, did I just see what I think I saw?" Olivia growled, grabbing Roy's collar.

"That's not right," Ed yelped.

"That's her new boyfriend?" Roy asked Riza as if she knew, ignoring the fact the president nearly had him dangling off his feet. The blonde just shrugged, looking as stunned as anyone.

Olivia let him go, disgusted. "Mustang, what do you plan on doing about your sister?" She stabbed a finger into his breast bone.

"Me? Go get your behemoth of a brother off my sister!" Roy poked her back, noticing the fussy man with Olivia bristling at his daring. "I can't believe this. That one's trying to date my niece and now your brother is all over my sister. I'm going to have the worst in-laws ever."

"_You_?" Olivia curled her lip at him. "I can just imagine what the Armstrongs would have to say about this."

"Hey, I'm from a very important family, two of them, I'll have you know." Roy's chin jutted out, fire in his eye. "Just not in this country. Well, if you're not going to do something, I guess we're stuck. I want my sister to be happy…even if her choice is scary. Damn, she must be braver than I knew."

"I think it's sweet," Winry said.

"I think you mean terrifying," Ed hissed.

"I agree with Winry." Al's little smile was bittersweet. "Everyone deserves some happiness."

Olivia snorted. "Whatever. Let's start that tour so I won't have to look at that."

"Uzziel and I will take the President around. Mustang should probably come with us. Dev, you and the rest can see about that luncheon," Aris said and Roy nodded.

"Riza, you're with me. Hughes, you can help out Dev right? Ed, Al, you, help him. Winry, Miao-Yin, go round up my sister, please. Tell her about the special lunch." Roy said then left them to it.

X X X

When Roy and the others came to the private room, they found lunch hadn't waited. The priest gave them an apologetic look then gestured to the covered plates. "They were hungry but we kept your meals warm. I hope you don't mind."

"Not a problem, Mr. Wei," Roy said. "You weren't expecting Madame President."

"I didn't need anything fancy," Olivia said, sitting down. "I'm used to military grub."

"We mostly wanted to give the General a small gift for his upcoming nuptials," Wei said, nodding to Roy. "and a thank you to the priests here at the center for inviting us. We didn't plan anything special for you, Madame President."

She waved him off. "I'm fine."

Roy lifted the lid off his plate and found an empty soup bowl. "Um…"

"Edward and Dev ate it," Winry said, frost in her voice. "We told them not to but they just had to have your special soup."

"We do have a little more, General. I'll get it," Wei said then added something in Xingese.

"Ah, understood," Roy said and the man swept out of the room. "Did you two enjoy my soup?"

"Not really," Dev said, wrinkling his nose. "Our food was better."

"Yeah, the meat was kinda chewy," Ed added, sucking down a river mussel, having forgone manners still wearing his gloves.

"But not so much so that they didn't fight over it." Al shot them both a look.

"I can not believe you ate my bachelor soup," Roy huffed, a hint of mischief in his eye.

"Yes, whatever will you do for virility now, brother?" Li-Ying giggled.

"That's what that was? Something for virility?" Al shot his brother and Dev a look. "Just what we needed." Ed scowled at him.

"I hope you enjoyed the snake penis soup, boys," Roy said with a smirk. "Dev, you keep away from my niece until this wears off and Ed…oh the hell with it, you'll mess up anyhow."

"Uncle Roy, be nice." Miao-Yin glared down the table at him.

"Um, did you say snake penis?" Ed asked, his coloring going fish belly grey.

"That's a joke right." Dev swallowed hard.

"No joke, boys," Li-Ying said. "I _did_ say 'that's Roy's don't eat it'."

"All you had to say was penis soup!" Ed howled, getting up so fast his chair tipped. Dev was already on his way out of the room at a dead run. Ed followed him swiftly.

"Well there goes a lot of good food into the toilet," Hughes said wryly. "Really? Is that soup honestly made of penises?"

"Yes, it actually is." Roy shrugged. "It's tradition. I'm not really an immense fan of it but it's not as bad as it sounds."

"It couldn't be as bad as it sounds," Winry said and Roy just chuckled, turning to other items on his plate. "I am going to be hearing about this all night."

"All night?" Al snorted. "Try all month. Ed will never let this go…unless we get lucky enough and he wants to forget the entire incident. Then that just leaves Dev."

"Who will hopefully also want to suppress this," Aris said, "Or I'll be tempted to let you deal with him, Mustang."

"He's the only child I have, please don't get him murdered." Hala's shoulders slumped. "Even if he seems to be bound and determined to get himself killed."

Uzziel wagged his head, "If anyone should know the meaning of the saying 'don't play with fire,' it's Dev and yet…"

"Don't worry, I won't kill him. If he and Edward were gone, I'd be bored." Roy laughed.

"Thank you for confirming that suspicion," Winry said wryly.

"Was there any doubt?" Riza asked then glanced over at Olivia. "Is the food all right, Madame President? Miles is more than welcome to join us," she said, seeing the soldier was still standing at the door. She suspected the other two were on the other side of the door and noticed Olivia's attaché had no qualms about setting himself down to a plate.

"It's good," Olivia said, waving Miles to take an empty seat. If she cared anything about stolen soup, it didn't show.

"Here you are, General," Mr. Wei brought in another bowl of soup.

"Thank you." Roy accepted it with a polite nod of his head. As he picked up his spoon, all eyes turned to him to see if he would eat the soup.

"You didn't have to go through so much trouble," Uzziel said to Mr. Wei. "Technically you're the guests."

"We wished to," Wei said. "We're dedicating a temple next month. You could repay us then."

"Make them that spicy veggie stew," Roy suggested. "That stuff is good."

"He means the one with curry and cardamom. Dev makes it. I think it's your recipe, Hala," Aris translated as Dev and Ed came back in, looking wasted.

"It's delicious. I could eat the whole pot," Roy said, dipping a spoon into his soup. Hala seemed pleased at the praise.

"Which is saying something. He rarely eats," Aris said critically.

"I've noticed," Hughes said. "Riza, he told me he'd tell you but I know he won't. He needs a tailor."

"Did his pants fall off today?" Riza glared over at him. "I told him he lost too much weight to wear his uniform."

"I was in a coma." Roy whined, putting on a piteous face.

"You're always too thin," Winry said, sparing a sour look for her new and ex lovers. "Eat before they try to steal something else off your plate."

"Not a chance." Ed tossed himself down.

"Mustang, report to the commissary and get new uniforms, take Elric with you," Olivia said, popping a piece of sticky glazed chicken into her mouth.

Seeing Ed opening his mouth to protest, Roy kicked his ankle. "We will." He glared at the younger alchemist who took the hint with ill grace.

"I can't believe you're eating that soup," Dev huffed.

"It's a blessing on the wedding," Roy said.

"And Jun is offering up her son to bounce on the bed for you," Li-Ying said, leaning on Alex Louis' shoulder. "It's for fertility for the newlyweds," she added for the sake of the others.

"No way!" Ed threw up his hands.

"God, no!" Dev said at the same time.

"I'm siding with them." Olivia laughed, jerking a finger at Ed and Dev.

"Riza." Roy's gaze promised lush delights for her.

"I'm not going with you to a back room right now," Riza replied, picking up her fork.

"Do not defile our center," Dev grumbled. "Great, now I'm stuck with that image in my head all day."

"Along with the taste of penis soup," Hughes reminded him and the young man flushed.

"Hughes, forget you ever saw that," Ed growled. "You, too, Bastard."

"My silence costs," Roy said.

"Our best bet is to kill him, Elric," Dev said.

"I like how you think." Ed's wide, scary grin spread over his face.

"But you would also have to kill me, Winry, Riza, Hughes," Al laughed. "Get the picture?"

"Damn." Ed slumped down at the table and Winry slapped him upright. "I still can't believe Riza went insane enough to marry you."

"Live with it." Roy showed his own teeth in a very good approximation of Ed's smile while Riza continued eating, ignoring the conversation buzzing around her.

"Did we have to have that soup inflicted on us? It's not like you're having much of a wedding," Dev said, ignoring Aris and Uzziel's stricken looks at his rudeness. Even his mother seemed embarrassed.

"It's still a wedding," Winry said gently, "even if it is small."

"I know the jerk doesn't believe in anything, but didn't you want at least something better, Riza?" Dev asked.

"Winry asked the same thing." Riza smiled softly.

"You deserve a nice big wedding with your friends and family and all that stuff," Dev said, "not some hurried thing that barely no one knows about."

"Dev, this isn't your concern," Aris hissed, shooting him a warning look.

"Is everyone always _this_ informal?" Attaway asked, patting his lips with his napkin.

"Always," Roy said, sounding as if he wouldn't have it any other way.

"I agree with the young priest, you both are far too important to get married hurriedly like pregnant teens desperate to get on the family register," Olivia said, obviously delighting in the distress on Roy's face.

"That would make our sister happy," Li-Ying said. "She's a priestess."

"A big state wedding would be a good show of the country healing," Olivia said, her expression a little distant then sharpening on Roy and Uzziel, seated next to him. "A Xingese-Amestrian priestess is good. Would this be an appropriate time to show strides in our relationship with the Ishbalans?"

"We could have a priest be there to bless the wedding," Uzziel consented and Roy wondered if it was all just to make him squirm.

"But, a nice quiet wedding is…" Roy started, desperately trying to salvage his plans.

"Off the table. We need to find you a place to hold the big wedding," Olivia said decisively, brushing off Roy's half-hearted objection "Maybe something with a garden."

"My garden is nice but not so big as to…" Roy tried again.

"Armstrong Manor," Alex Louis offered, showing an interest in the conversation at last. "We have huge gardens and a house big enough to accommodate guests in case of rain. Mother and Father would be honored."

Olivia sighed a little but nodded. "That would work." She stood up. "I have to cut this short. Thank you all for the hospitality. Elrics, Mustang, be at home tonight. Don't fuss, don't bitch, just be there. You'll see why later." Olivia gestured for her men to follow her out.

"What the hell is that about?" Ed asked after she was gone.

"I have no idea. I can not believe this. Thanks for nothing, Dev. Now I need to plan a whole big wedding." Roy let out a long sigh like a balloon with a slow leak. He took Riza's hand. "Are you mad or is this a good thing?"

Riza smiled. "It doesn't matter so long as we actually manage to get married. My girlfriends will be thrilled. Now they can pick out all sorts of flowers and cakes."

"Don't forget a proper wedding dress," Li-Ying added brightly.

"Uzziel, do I get to pick a priest?" Roy's dark eye gleamed.

"If you want, I suppose," he said, looking a bit baffled.

"Good, enjoy your new job, Dev, you little bastard." Roy smirked.

"Wait, no!" Dev held up his hands.

"Oh, yes, you screwed me up, now you get to suffer. I have to find groomsmen for however many women Riza comes up with." Roy grumbled.

"Like you have any friends to do it," Ed laughed.

"That's it, you're one!" Roy stabbed a finger at him.

"Roy, wedding positions are not a punishment," Riza said softly. "This is at least the sixth time I've told you and I know Winry has, too."

"And I'm not doing it," Ed growled.

"Edward, behave," Winry said. "Riza and Roy will talk it out and I'm sure you might actually want to be in the wedding." She gave him a meaningful look, seeing Dev's lips tightening when he twigged onto it faster than Ed did.

"Maybe we ought to go home and let those two plan," Al suggested. "Unless we can be of help here at the Center."

"No, go ahead home." Uzziel stood. "We should get back to our guests and you will probably want to prepare for whatever the president has planned for this evening." He raised his eyebrows at Roy and the Elric brothers. "Since it's obviously something."

Roy snorted. "Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of."

X X X

Dev started cleaning up empty bottles from the courtyard where many townspeople had gathered for food and fun. He wondered if he should do what Riza had asked of him; go to Mustang's house. He had started the ball rolling on the big wedding so he owed it to them but on the other hand, Olivia hadn't asked for his presence. Also, he didn't want to be around Elric. Dev wasn't an idiot. He smashed a bottle down into the garbage can with a satisfying crash. It was half the reason he had agreed to go with Miao-Yin to the movies, well, maybe just a quarter. The rest was based on her sheer beauty, not just on the outside but inside as well. Why else ask someone who looked as horrific as he did out to the movies?

"Oh, I didn't expect to see you here."

Dev spun around, nearly toppling over as his contracted ankle wobbled. "Vashti." He scowled. "Where else would I be?"

"From what I heard, out with a Xing girl," Vashti set down her garbage bag. "Do you really hate your own kind so much?"

"I don't!" Dev felt his gut clench. "How can you say that? It wasn't a date. We just went to see a movie. She's working with my healer. She's Mustang's niece." He stumbled over his excuses, wishing he didn't feel like he had to make them.

"Yes, I heard that, too," Vashti said bitterly.

"What do you care, Vashti?" Dev sank wearily onto a bench. "You think I'm ugly. I'm good enough to hang around with but that's it. Why does who I date matter?"

Vashti stumbled just a bit, tossing her bag down. She sat down under a tree. "I never meant to make you feel that way. I know I said it and it was stupid. I…I do think of the war when I see your scars and I hate that. I hate that something that awful happened to you. But I didn't mean you were too ugly to be with."

"It seemed like it," Dev whispered. "When you said it after I asked you out. I think your intentions were pretty clear."

Vashti turned to him, her garnet eyes glistening. "I'm sorry then. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You did, very badly," he said, looked at his scarred foot. "But I forgive you. I've learned not to be defined by those words any more. Winry taught me that. That bastard taught it to me first, but I didn't want to hear him, even when I saw women looking past his scars."

Vashti trembled at his words. "I guess I should thank her then."

"Or at least be a little kinder to her. It hurt having to let go," Dev said, wondering why now that he had, did all his friends lighten up on their hard stance against Amestrians.

"But you have let go," Anah's voice startled them both. They glanced over to see her in the doorway. She stepped out into the courtyard "But have you picked up that Xing girl?"

"She's Amestrian, too," Dev said. "And no, she's just someone I went to the movies with, a new friend, nothing more."

"Oh, that's good." Anah sauntered over and sat next to Dev. "Because I'd hate to think someone is in my way."

"Anah?" Vashti's mouth dropped.

"Yes?" Anah asked sweetly. "You clearly didn't see Dev for who he is."

Dev couldn't help the confused look he gave Anah. She'd never paid him any attention before. "Thanks. Um, I'd better get back to cleaning up. They expect me to come to whatever is happening at Mustang's tonight." Dev snorted. "Which is going to just be uncomfortable."

"Because she's already with someone else?" Anah touched his metal hand.

"No," Dev said, because he wasn't sure but could it be anything else?

"Do you want company?" Anah's lips curled, shooting her sister a look when Vashti started to say something.

Dev shook his head. "Thanks but no. It's all a little too raw yet," he said, thinking it would also be very rude. He wondered if Elric would think of that when he showed up at Mustang's. "But I appreciate the offer." Dev lurched up to his feet.

"Well, if you're sure." Anah couldn't disguise the disappointment in her voice.

"I am but maybe we could do something else tomorrow," Dev offered, liking that idea better.

Anah smiled, "I'd like that."

Dev mirrored her smile. "Think about what you'd like to do."

Anah stroked her fingertips along his cheek. "I'll be thinking that over."

"Great," Dev hurried inside before she saw the doubt in his eyes. It felt so strange. No woman had ever wanted him and now suddenly he was surrounded. It didn't feel right and yet so very alluring at the same time. He decided not to argue with the gift Ishbala had given him.


	19. surprise

Chapter Nineteen

"I think Riza is happy," Roy said, stretched out on a blanket next to the pond. The grassy bank was duck-poop free thanks to Hayate's intent patrol of the gardens. No duck felt safe bothering with Roy's small pond and its beautifully hued and finned fish. He liked lying here watching them. He glanced up at the man casting a long shadow over him.

Hughes sat down at the edge of the blanket. "Did you even ask her what she wanted before this?"

Roy threw a piece of kibble into the water, watching the fish swarm. "She didn't want anything big, or at least didn't feel comfortable telling me that she did. Riza was content with life as it was. I was the one all sappy about the ring and wedding."

Hughes grunted, reaching over to snare a few pieces of kibble. He winged one of them into the water. "I know how that goes."

Roy snorted. "I remember, or at least one version of it."

Hughes glanced over at him, grinning. "If there was a lot of crying, throwing up and nearly running away, then it's pretty much the same."

"I had to threaten to break your knees, especially since you made me go pick out the ring with you and wouldn't stop babbling about it for weeks." Roy tossed more food. "The jewelers probably thought I was just an ugly girl and you were going to marry me, the way you were carrying on."

"Sounds about right." Hughes laughed. "Only I didn't have you to bug."

"I wanted a small wedding, just me and Riza, and the officiator. But now…" Roy sat up. "I don't even know who to ask to be in the wedding. Of course, I need to talk to Riza about who she wants as her bridesmaids. I was thinking naturally, you're the best man then I remember…"

"That I'm not him," Hughes said softly.

Roy's head bowed. "Yeah."

"If it helps, I'd be honored, if you still want me to. I can't explain it," Hughes looked out at the fish that had come to the shoreline, mouths opening and closing hungrily in the shallow water. He tossed them another treat. "My Roy died when we were young but your mannerisms, some of the things you do and say, I can imagine him doing, had he lived longer. I've only known you for a few days but it feels like there isn't a part of my life I could look back on and not feel like you've been there. Is that creepy?"

Roy rolled his shoulders. "Maybe it should be but it's not. I feel the same way but my Hughes was part of my life for a long time. You're just so much like him. You have the hard part, trying to slip into his skin."

"It's not being as hard as I thought." Hughes blanched just a bit at that admission. "I have Ed and Al and I feel like I've known you forever. I feel fairly at home here. But Gracia…I almost wanted her not to like me, to think it was too strange to have me around. I wanted to feel that way about her but I don't. I think she likes me, could actually accept me into her life, and I'm not sure that's healthy."

Roy turned to face him. "Maybe not. Maybe she's thinking of what might be best for Elicia. Maybe she needs you to be him as much as you need her to be your Gracia."

Hughes' chin dipped. "I thought this would be like betraying my Gracia and sometimes it does feel that way. But I want this. I want to be part of her life, or at least I think so. Maybe we're rushing it but it's hard not to. I mean, sooner or later Elicia is going wonder why she gets sent away to friends more often."

"I can't tell you what to do, Hughes. This is between you and Gracia. You're both smart people. I trust you to figure it out," Roy said, running a hand through his tousled hair. "Even if hearts make things messy."

"Understatement," Hughes said, nodding his head toward the stepping stones. Dev was coming up the path.

"Thought I heard you back here. Guess whatever it is you had to be home for, hasn't happened yet, too quiet," the young priest said.  "Why exactly did I have to come?"

"Call it a whim," Roy said. "Call it keeping you were I can see you."

"Jerk." Dev watched Roy slowly get to his feet. "I don't know why I came. It's…how does Mera work with you knowing Riza is right there?"

"She always knew my heart was somewhere else," Roy said, his face feeling hot. He should have known how uncomfortable Dev would be.  "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking earlier. I shouldn't have asked you here. It's just well, it would help the brothers having someone their age around and it wouldn't hurt you to have friends that aren't always judging everything you do."

"You're meddlesome," Dev huffed.

Hughes got up and clapped a hand on Roy's shoulder. "Dev might have a point."

"I suppose that I am." Roy started for the house. "You're here now, might as well come in. I'd go directly to the library. That's where I left Edward and Alphonse. The ladies are all talking wedding, which reminds me again to kick your ass later, and it's like an ocean of femininity in there."

"It frightened me and Roy out to the gardens." Hughes' citrine eyes glinted.

"What do I have to do to get out of performing the marriage?" Dev grumbled, following the men inside.

"Die," Roy replied, slapping Dev's back. "Other than that, you're committed. This will teach you to keep your mouth shut."

"Why do I doubt that?" Hughes asked.

"Don't you start, too," Dev poked Hughes' shoulder.

Hughes just grinned. "Count yourself lucky to slither by the ladies. The priest doing the ceremony is sure to be dragged into the wedding planning."

"Just perfect." Dev slumped. "Knew I should have stayed at home."

X                                 X                                 X

"You look…irritated," Attaway said, pretending he wasn't looking over his tea cup to the table next to him at the outdoor café.

"I tried to get invited to tonight's doings." Anah picked at the muffin on her plate. "I can't get through to that idiot priest that I like him."

"Maybe he senses you loathe him." Attaway's razor thin smile infuriated her or so he gauged the looks of her eyes.

"I've never had trouble making men believe what I want." Anah popped a piece of muffin in her mouth. "I wanted to see Mustang die."

"We all have sacrifices to make," Attaway said. "If I had known that there was going to be a special luncheon today, I would have arranged for it to happen there and throw suspicion on the Xing, as if our country needs their kind in it." His face screwed up as if his tea cup contained gall.

"Or my people," Anah reminded him hotly.

"We're already blaming Resembool on an Ishbalan rebel if we can. Surely it's not too far of a stretch that she could have been in the Center." Attaway sighed. "It's one of the few lucky breaks we've had."

"Some people wouldn't make the distinction. I'm in this to help my people, not condemn them." Anah's red eyes studied him as if wondering just what sort of man she had made a deal with.

"Well, if you're lucky, I can let you into the coroner's office after Mustang is dead and you can do what you want with the body," Attaway said, detesting the vulgarity of it but knew she would love it. The glee in her eyes proved him right. He hated having to deal with people like this but it would be worth it in the end.

X                                             X                                 X

"Let me repeat this, for everyone in the room who has gone deaf," Roy said, glaring at the collection of people in his living room. "I am wearing my dress blues to my wedding."

"You have to wear that dragon dress," Ed insisted, sitting sideways on the chair, legs dangling over the arm carelessly.

"_Robe_," Roy corrected, frustrated that Li-Ying had brought it up.  "And I'm wearing my dress blues."

"But, Brother, we've talked Riza into a traditional wedding dress," Li-Ying's full lips pulled into a pout. "You need to match her."

"I'm a general," Roy reminded everyone. "And since _someone_," he glared over at Dev, "messed up my nice quiet military wedding, it doesn't automatically mean we throw protocol out the window. I'll be expected to wear the dress blues."

"Then you'll have to wear the dragon dress to the reception." Edward was determined to have his way.

"_Robe_," Roy growled. "Tell him, Dev."

"He's always in a dress, that doesn't count." Ed waved them off.

"I'm in a robe. It has pants under it. It is _not_ a dress," Dev said and Ed just rolled his eyes. "Some people find it very attractive."

"I think you're very attractive in it," Miao-Yin said quickly before Ed could take the barely veiled bait about Winry. Roy rolled his eyes at his niece.

Before the battle could continue, there was a knock at the door. Riza went to answer it.  To everyone's surprise, she came back with the Armstrongs and several people, many carrying boxes. They trooped past the living room, heading for the kitchen. Both Armstrongs, however, stopped as did the young lady with them.  Rose's eyes lit up and without waiting to see what the president would do or say, she darted into the room and threw her arms around Ed's neck, knocking him back in the chair. Rose planted a kiss on the startled young man's lips. It required effort on Ed's part to peel her away but Rose didn't seem to notice as she bounced over to Al and gave him a hug, but not a kiss. Ed exchanged looks with Winry, trying to shrink into his chair.

"Rose, I didn't expect to see you," Ed managed to stammer out.

"I can't believe you're back," Rose said, "and no one told me until Mr. Attaway suggested to President Armstrong that we should have a welcome home party for you." She beamed over her shoulder at Olivia. "I helped put this all together."

"A surprise party?" Roy's eyebrows lifted as he studied Olivia. "So, this is why you made sure we'd be home."

Olivia rolled her shoulders. "I didn't see how it could hurt. Your friend was very excited by the idea and I'm sure many of us are pleased to have the Fullmetal Alchemist back and, of course, his brother."

Ed's jaw tightened, seeing the dark glint in her blue eyes. "Yeah."

"So, I'll leave you to enjoy your party," Olivia said, turning her back to them.

"You're not staying?" Riza asked in a tone that sounded hopeful the woman would leave.

Olivia glanced back. "My brother can represent me."

"Good, maybe he can help make the decision about if Roy has to wear dress blues for his wedding," Hughes said and Roy glared at him.

"I still say dragon dress," Ed argued.

Olivia whipped around, her blue eyes gleaming. "What is this about a dress?"

Roy gave Ed a look that a slow death. "Thanks for nothing. It's a robe, and I'm wearing my dress blues."

Rose looked at them, confused then tried to get the brothers' attention. "Shouldn't we go in the other room? They're putting out your welcome home goodies."

"Yes, let's go have some treats," Alex Louis said, sparing a glance for his sister who nodded.

"I think I will stay. I want to hear more about the dress for Mustang." Olivia's grin went rapier sharp.

Roy got to his feet and beckoned for everyone to follow.  He put a hand on Rose's back. "I'm General Mustang," he told her. "I know I've heard your name from Winry."

Looking up at him, Rose smiled. "She's told me all about you."

"See, no one has been spared the stories about how much of a bastard you are," Ed snickered.

"Edward," Winry hissed, glancing over at Olivia but the president seemed amused if nothing else.

The servers who had carried in the food boxes had unloaded the contents in the dining room. Ed was first to the table, not minding any manners or sense of decorum as he started helping himself. Alphonse and Winry chorused their sighs then Winry let out an extra one as Rose promptly plopped herself on one side of Ed. As Winry took the seat on the other side of Ed she couldn't help notice Dev's amused look, nor that he did manage to sit next to Miao-Yin. Well, at least he was spared being stuck beside Olivia, like Roy, but she didn't like Dev's chances of out-grabbing food if Mr. Armstrong was hungry since he sat between Dev and Li-Ying. Apparently, neither Roy nor Olivia had any effect on the relationship, yet. Winry was glad of it.

Al looked at the food on the table, trying to figure what he wanted the most so he could get a fair helping before Ed ate everything including the table cloth. A large luscious looking fruit tart sat next to two pies in the middle of the table, with a whole assortment of appetizers ringed around it, including sautéed mushrooms scented strongly with garlic, a strange salad of artichoke, melon and good, fatty sausage chunks, little puff pastries filled with olives and cheese, tiny meatballs in almond sauce and little rounds of bread smothered in caramelized onions and goat cheese. Al wondered if there was more in the kitchen. The tiny bites would barely hold Edward alone and he didn't want to think about what it would take to keep the Armstrongs going. Then again, it was probably meant to be done as Roy was doing, just a little of each on a plate.

Knowing he had only one chance, Al loaded up on the things he wanted to try most. He saw Winry whisper something to Ed but it appeared to go ignored. Some days it didn't pay to be an Elric.

Rose put a hand on Ed's metal arm. "Before you tell me all about where you two were, I have to say two things. One, welcome home. I'm sure everyone is so happy you're back."

Ed and Al both flushed a little at the enthusiastic agreement Rose got in response. "And secondly, Ambassador Mustang, there is something special for you. They said to make sure you got a get well treat." Rose pointed to the little covered dish next to the pies.

Roy's eyebrows rose and his eye took on a gleam. "Oh? Well, I want that first."

"We don't eat dessert first," Riza reminded him absently.

Ed leaned across the table to snatch up the cover. His golden eyes brightened, seeing the long cream-filled pastry with chocolate icing. "That's too good for him." He grabbed the pastry.

"Brother!"

"Ed!" Winry and Rose said together.

Roy stood up. "Give me my get well goodie."

Ed's answer was a wide, evil grin. His big mouth opened, the pastry angling towards it. Roy lurched forward. He only snared back half of it. The rest disappeared into Edward's maw. Roy shoved the remainder into his own, chewing quickly.

"_Gott__!_ For a moment, I thought Roy was going to just bite off one end like a dog. If those two touched lips…" Hughes shuddered.

"Don't even suggest it." Al stabbed a finger at him. Ed's face infused dangerously.

"Is it always like this?" Olivia asked nonplussed as she reached for the cheese and olive pastries.

"Pretty much," Riza replied.

"Edward, you are such a brat," Winry huffed.

"That was for the Ambassador," Rose fretted then shook her hair back. "Too late now, I suppose. I didn't get to bring Kane but you all have to come see him. He's getting so big now. You can bring your boyfriend along, Winry, if you want." Her eyes cut over to Dev, missing Winry's shoulders slumping. "I'm not sure I got your name, though."

"I'm Dev," he said. "And I'm not her boyfriend any more. She's better off with shorter, blonder and prettier." He nodded his head towards Ed to give Rose warning.

"Dev!" Winry hissed.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT AND…"  The word pretty finally sank in and Ed's jaw dropped then he stabbed a finger at Dev. "Did he say pretty?"

Roy laughed and Al rolled his eyes, visibly swallowing his own laugh. "Not when you're spraying stolen pastry all over. Sit down."

"Thanks, Dev." Winry rubbed her forehead to stave off the impending headache as Ed plopped back down.

"I was trying to help clear things up so no one gets the wrong idea." Dev inclined his head at Rose who just looked at him, confused.

"Lost cause," Miao-Yin whispered to him.

"Dev, do I need to remind you of those words you're going to have to learn to say?" Roy shot a critical look at their closeness.

"Is he threatening you? He does that. My mom gets him to threaten all the boys who talk to me." Miao Yin wrinkled her nose at her uncle. "Usually it goes something like 'don't make me have to remove body parts with my alchemy'."

Dev cringed. "I've already lost body parts to that. Once was enough."

Roy held up his hands. "I got that threat from my Teacher when it came to Riza."

"I see you listened really well," Hughes said, his eyebrows wagging.

"He did." Riza chuckled. "Until my father passed on. He only got singed once."

"Just couldn't resist, could you?" Olivia snorted. "Not surprised."

"Who could?" Roy shrugged.

Miao-Yin put a hand on Dev's. "Just so you know, I don't listen to my uncle."

"It's not _your_  body parts being threatened. That piece is still pretty much pristine and I want to keep it like that." Dev said, trying to distract himself with melon salad.

Rose just stared at them all for a moment then turned back to Ed. Her hand closed over his wrist. "You still haven't told me all about your adventures."

Ed tried to worm away, looking to his brother for help. Al abandoned him, figuring Ed could use a lesson or two.  "It wasn't very exciting. Mostly I was away studying physics."

"And trying to teach yourself automail mechanics…not very successfully," Al said. "Honestly, mostly Ed just studied. I…" Pain crossed Al's face as he remembered Ziata. "I fell in love but she was killed in a car accident."

"He doesn't like to talk about it," Ed said as Rose covered her mouth.

"Oh, Al, I'm so sorry." Rose got up and went over to him. She rested her hands on his shoulders. "I know what that's like. I lost my fiancé, too."

Al managed a smile for her, reaching up to squeeze her hand. "I remember."

"So let's talk about other things," Ed said, blinking his eyes as if to clear his vision. "Like the Bastard in a dress."

"Yes, what is this about you wearing a dress to your wedding?" Olivia smirked at Roy.

"_Robe_, it's a dragon robe. Like the Ishbalan robe, it's worn with pants under it." Roy pounded a fist on the table, making the plates jump. "And I'm wearing dress blues."

"He's so boring." Li-Ying huffed. "Madame President, the dragon is meant to be worn by the husband for luck, while the wife wears the phoenix. Together they're very powerful symbols. It's not like I'm asking Cricket to wear the winged hat."

"There's a hat?" Dev's red eyes gleamed.

"With wings?"  Edward whipped around to Roy, nearly smacking Winry in the face with his braid.  He swayed a little, grabbing hold of the back of his chair to keep his balance.  "No one said anything about wingsh." He frowned. "It's hot in here."

"Yeah, it is." Roy rubbed his red face. "And I'm not wearing the hat!"

"I see no reason why the ambassador can't wear traditional clothing for his wedding," Olivia said and Roy turned to her, fingers pressed together, a useless gesture without his gloves. "You don't have your gloves."

"I do have the candles." He pointed to the table's center where Ed was busy pulling the pie towards him.  Al caught it and started to dish out pie more fairly.

"And you'll do as ordered," Olivia said and her brother scowled at her officious tone. "I had no idea you spoke the Xingese language until recently. I could use you as an ambassador there."

"But, he's really helping us," Dev said in a quiet tone, as if shocked he was speaking out against the president and to keep Roy at that.

"I know we're opening relations with Xing but…I didn't want to travel so far," Roy tugged at his collar, his face getting redder.

"Ed," Winry warned as Alphonse had to fight to keep his brother from eating all the pie, "let everyone else have a taste, all right?"  She turned her attention back to the president.  "He is doing a lot of good, Roy, I mean."

Olivia held up a hand. "I don't plan on taking you away from the Ishbalans or sending you to Xing. We could use help here, when the Xing ambassador arrives. You can be a liaison. It won't take up much time."

Roy nodded, a pleased expression on his face. "I can do that. Sorry, Dev, you don't get rid of me that fast."

The Ishbalan snorted, relief obvious in his eyes. "Damn."

"Edward, are you all right?" Alex Louis asked. Al glanced over at that, seeing his brother couldn't seem to find his mouth with the pie-laden fork.

"I'm just hot…and I have something in my eye. Can't see straight." Ed put the fork down and rubbed his eyes. "So the Bastard wears the dress and the winged hat."

"Oh, I should say so. After all, it's no longer just a military wedding. We have two different religions represented. I think it would be very appropriate to have you and Hawkeye in traditional dress." Olivia's smile was cool and wicked.

Roy glowered. "Fine but then my groomsmen have to be in traditional dress, too. That's means you, Elric." Smacking his lips, Roy's grimace deepened. "Blech, what did I eat that gave me such a dry mouth?"

"Quit looking at me!" Ed snapped.

"What?" Al turned to his brother, expecting a fuss at Roy's words but Ed's growl didn't follow the conversational thread.

Ed stabbed a finger over Dev's shoulder. "I said, quit looking!"

Seeing Winry staring at him, Dev tossed up his hands. "I'm not looking at him!"

"Ed, what's wrong?" Winry took hold of his shoulders, turning him to face her.

"Mom is in the corner. Al, make her stop staring at me." Breaking out of Winry's grip, Ed turned plaintive eyes on his brother, pupils so wide almost no gold could be seen. "Tell her it's not my fault. I tried. I really did."

"Brother," Al whispered, jumping to his feet. "What are you talking about? There's  no one in the corner, Edward. Mom's not here."

"She's looking at me," Ed hissed, grabbing hold of his brother so hard Al's arms throbbed. "I have to stop her." Ed let go of Al, clapping too fast for Al to stop him. The floor rippled and flung up into a carpeted wall. "I can see her through that. I have to make her stop!"

"Ed, no!" Al tried to grab Ed's wrist. Hughes and Alex Louis nearly upset the table as they got up to help. Alex Louis captured Ed in his strong grip, pinning Ed's arms down.

"What's wrong with him?" Rose whimpered.

Roy giggled, the only one still seated. "I can see the music." He twisted around to find the phonograph in the other room. "It's beautiful. The crescendos are red with diamonds! Look, they're falling from the sky. Put on something else. I want to see more!"

"They're hallucinating," Li-Ying said, stark realization hitting her.

"From what?" Olivia growled.

Dev grabbed hold of Roy. "Shit, I can't see the signs. His eyes are so black to start with. Skin is dry and hot, though." He let go of Roy and tried to look at Ed's eyes as the young man thrashed in Strongarm's grip. Dev nodded knowingly.  "Hot as a hare, blind as a bat, dry as a bone, red as a beet, and mad as a hatter. Ed didn't have anything in his eyes. His pupils are blown. That's why he can't see."

"Poisoning." Li-Ying clapped a hand over her mouth then her eyes hardened as the worried sister gave way to the healer.

"Yeah, I know this. Moonflower, it grows in the desert. Small quantities it can heal. I have it in my kit but in large quantities, it can kill," Dev said, worry roughening his voice. "Check your brother's pulse." He grabbed for Ed's wrist but Winry was already there.

"How could they have gotten poisoned and not the rest of us?" Winry asked. "His heart is racing."

Dev nodded. "This is definitely moonflower."

"I'll call for an ambulance and call ahead to the hospital," Riza said, unsteady on her feet as she went for the phone.

"The pastry," Hughes said. "It was meant for Roy, right, Rose?"

She nodded. "That's what I was told. Oh!" Her eyes widened in horrified realization. "Someone meant it all for the ambassador."

"If Ed hadn't stolen half that pastry…" Hughes glanced at Dev. "Roy would have died. Will they still die?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. They're both breathing pretty well. We need to get them cooled down." Dev rested his hand on Edward's forehead, wincing at the heat already radiating off the blond.

"There's a tub in the bathroom down here," Li-Ying gestured toward it.  "Miao-Yin, go draw a bath."

"I can ice the water down more with alchemy," Al offered, following Miao-Yin."

"Ooo, lookee at the candles." Roy reached for them. "Let's make them dance."

Olivia whipped around and blew them out. "None of that while you're like this."

Roy pouted at her. "The diamonds are too bright. They're hurting my eye."

"Armstrong, get Ed into the bathroom. Hughes, can you wrangle Mustang?" Dev asked. "Their pupils can't constrict. There's too much light in here but there're no windows there."

"I can move him. Come on, Roy." Hughes put a hand on Roy's elbow, trying to make him stand.

Roy snatched off Hughes' glasses. "Wow, I can see through time with these."

"Give me those." Hughes took them back. "You'd be amusing if we weren't afraid you'd die."

"I think they'll be okay," Dev said, looking from one man to the other. "Once they come down."

They managed to get both men into the bathroom and Al turned the water to slush. "It's ready for them." He knelt, trying to catch his brother's flailing feet to get off his boots. "Hold still, Ed. Nothing is going to hurt you, promise."

"The walls are breathing. They have teeth!"

"There are no teeth, Ed." Winry loosened his belt.

"Roy, can you take off your clothes?" Hughes asked.

Roy scrunched up his face. "Why?"

"Riza is waiting for you in that tub." Hughes nodded toward it. "And I'll give you back my glasses." Roy just grinned and whipped his clothes off. Hughes caught his hand before Roy could tear off the boxers. "Leave those, buddy."  Hughes guided him into the tub.

"It's _cold_!" Roy tried to pop up but Hughes held him down.

"Scoot back so Riza can get in," Hughes instructed and Al and Armstrong shoved Ed into the icy water.

"Hey, that's not Riza but she sure is pretty." Roy lurched out of Hughes grip to snare the whimpering Edward.

"Are they still okay?" Riza poked her head into the bathroom. "The ambulance is coming. Uh, what is Roy doing?"

"Enjoying his high," Hughes said, wrestling Ed away from Roy but losing his glasses to the older alchemist.

"THE WALLS ARE TRYING TO EAT ME!" Ed tried hard to climb out of the tub. Armstrong and Al tightened up their grip.

"No, it's much grosser than that," Dev mumbled then reiterated.  "I think they'll be okay. I'd expect them to have trouble breathing by now if the dose was fatal. There's not much to do other than let them ride it out and support them, just in case."

"There's Riza." Roy blinked behind Hughes' glasses at his fiancée. "My bits won't work in this cold water but I like your present." He pointed to Ed. "You can bring Winry and Olivia in with you, too."

Riza sighed, crossing her arms. "I'm going to attribute the proposed orgy to the chemicals racing through you, Roy."

"I'm just pretending I never heard it," Olivia said. "Though I think I hear the ambulance."

"I'll go let them in," Rose said.

"No," Olivia barked. "You don't go near the door."

Rose looked at her, stunned as Winry headed out to get the door.

"Alex Louis, when the ambulance hauls these two off, you and Hughes take Jasso into custody. I'll handle Rose," Olivia said.

"What? What did I do?" Dev protested, his red eyes the size of apples.

"I would never hurt Edward." Rose's hands twisted up.

"Am I back in the fold already?" Hughes shot Olivia a perplexed look.

"Yes. And you just volunteered that you have the poison in your possession, Jasso," Olivia said, folding her arms, staring down at him as if from the top of a mountain.

"As a medicine, yes. Aris and I have it. It's locked up in the Center ever since our office got blown to hell," Dev said, red faced. "If I wanted to kill the bastard, I wouldn't do it at a party I wasn't even really invited to."

"Probably not but you _will_ talk to Investigations and you _will_ show them where the supplies are kept," Olivia said and Dev warily nodded his consent. "And you, Rose, you made sure that technically only Mustang would eat that pastry. I want to know everything, where you got it, whose idea it was and who would have had access to it."

Rose only managed a frightened nod.

"THE WALL HAS MY DICK!" Ed's back arched so hard he nearly slipped the sturdy grip on him.

"That's Roy's foot. Roy, stop that," Riza ordered.

"Ambulance," Winry said, running in ahead of the paramedics. "Just in time it sounds like." She blinked at the tub tableau. "I hope he doesn't remember this when he's better."

"Let's get Roy out first," Hughes said, waving Dev over to help.

"Hughes, you thinking what I am?" Dev asked, slipping his good arm under Roy's. "Thank Ishbala I'm not blond?"

"Only thing saving your innocence at this point," Hughes said as they hauled Roy up.

Roy leaned his face against Dev's neck as the two men steadied him long enough for Riza to pat him off a little with a towel. "You smell spicy."

"I'm neither food nor fun, remember that," Dev said as he let the paramedics take over. Hughes snagged his glasses back as the men were strapping Roy down just in case.

Ed was harder to maneuver onto a gurney between his automail and his thrashing around. Ed grabbed hold of Winry's skirt, nearly pulling her off her feet. "Don't let them take me! I'm gonna die. They're gonna cook me up."

Winry's lips trembled as she smoothed Ed's bangs off his hot forehead. "You're not going to die. I promise. Al and I will go with you."

"We don't allow riders," one of the paramedics said calmly, used to emergencies.

"You'll allow them now," Alex Louis rumbled and the paramedics took a step back. "Both of these men are alchemists. You'll want another alchemist along with them."

"We'll only have room for one," the paramedic insisted.

"I'll go," Al said, shooting Winry an apologetic look that she waved off.  "Winry will come with Riza and the others right after us, Brother."

Ed just wailed piteously then both men were whisked away, leaving a void for fear to creep into.


	20. Investigation

Chapter Twenty

_There's nothing half so pleasant as coming home again."  Margret Elizabeth Sangster _

Rose shrank into her chair in the tight, stuffy place where she had been left to wait under the watchful eyes of the Investigations personal. It had been hard enough, sitting and waiting, but when the door opened and Mr. Armstrong led Dev out, Rose felt her belly go squirmy. The Ishbalan's eyes were so tired and worried, she felt sorry for him.

"You know I didn't do this," Dev said, glancing back at the investigators. Squaring his shoulders, he walked off, trying to show they hadn't beaten him. "No matter what it looks like."

"Don't leave Central," Armstrong said, sounding so cold that Rose could barely believe it was him.

"If I wanted the bastard dead, would I have tried to help him at the house? Wouldn't I have stopped Ed from eating it, too?" Dev shouted, slashing the air with his metal hand.

"So you've said." Armstrong looked at Rose. "Please follow me, Rose."

Rose walked into the interrogation room on shaking legs. Mr. Hughes sat already there, waiting on the side of the table with two chairs. He indicated for her to sit opposite him.  "What did Dev do? Did he try to hurt the ambassador?" She huddled in on herself.

"We can't talk about other parts of the investigation, Rose." Hughes folded his hands on the table in front of him. "Tell us, how did the whole idea of a welcome back party for Edward and Alphonse get started?"

Rose looked at her fingers. She hated this room. She didn't like being around soldiers this way. It was okay to be with Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong; and the soldiers who had come to rebuild Lior had been nice enough for the most part. Being here, with the hard looks in their eyes, it just reminded her of the time they tried to break her. They had won. She remembered the months of silence and fear as Kane grew inside her. She trusted Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong but she didn't want to be here. "I was talking about it. At first, it was just a rumor about them being back. You remember me asking, Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong." Rose nodded at him briefly before going on.   "You didn't really answer me. Like you said, the truth will come out and when I realized they were back, I wanted to do something to welcome them. I'm working for Mr. Attaway, he's the president's man." Rose paused, trying to stem the tide of words coming out of her. "He thought it would be nice publicity for President Armstrong to welcome back the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"My sister apparently liked the idea," Armstrong interjected, exchanging glances with Hughes.

Rose shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't even know she was going to be there until she showed up when we and the caterers got to Mr. Mustang's. I guess I thought she was just going to pay for all the food." She turned huge eyes on her interrogators. "I didn't touch the food. The caterers did all of that."

"Who planned the menu?" Hughes twirled a pencil over and under his fingers, distracting her.

Rose thought for a moment. "I don't know. Really, I didn't do much to plan this. I just wanted to be there. Mr. Attaway's people did all the work to set it up. It wasn't really a secret, except for Ed and Al, of course. Lots of people in the president's office knew."

"Did they know about the special treat for the ambassador?" Armstrong asked.

"I think so. I mean, I knew before today that the President wanted to give the ambassador something extra." Rose tugged on the dyed sections of her hair. "I'm not saying the President had anything to do with this!" she added hurriedly. From the look that passed between the two men, she had to wonder if they thought the president might. "Couldn't it have been an accident? Something bad got into the cream?"

"We're thinking it's more likely that someone meant to hurt the ambassador," Hughes said. "Did you see anyone around the food?"

"Other than the caterers? No. I just saw them unloading it at the house. I got to ride with them but I never saw the food at their kitchens and, at Mr. Mustang's, I was with everyone else. I never went back into the dining room. But I wouldn't know if someone bad was in with the caterers since I don't know them," Rose reasoned, thinking she knew where they were going with their line of questions. She sucked in a deep breath. "Do you think I put that in there? Why? I don't even know the Ambassador and I would never hurt Ed." Rose's fingers knotted with each other. "Never."

"I see," Hughes said.

They kept asking her the same questions, in all sorts of different ways, watching her as if they were hoping she'd change her story. She pleaded with them that she had to go get her son from the babysitter and they said it was taken care of. Question after question came until Rose wondered if she could ever trust anyone again. Rose left the interrogation room, hours later, weeping.

X                                             X                                 X

Dev kicked the heavy old apothecary chest, swearing the polish off it, adding in some curses in ancient Ishbalan plus the Xing ones he had learned from Mustang and his sister. He kicked it again, nearly losing his balance on his bad foot. "Fuck."

"What's wrong?"

The voice startled Dev. He hadn't though anyone would be at the center this early. Instead he saw Rotem, Vashti and Anah standing in the doorway. Didn't they ever work? "Someone robbed me and Aris."

"What?" Rotem and Vashti asked in one voice.

"What was stolen?" Anah went over and put a hand on Dev's arm. "You look awful."

"I was detained all night for questioning by the Military." Dev slumped against the tall chest. "Someone used moonflower extract to poison Mustang."

"They killed him?" Anah's ruby eyes widened.

"No, he's fine. Having the high of a life time." Dev snorted. "Elric stole half the impregnated pastry. His high wasn't as fun." He tried not to sound pleased at that. It was a very wrong thing to feel. "But they're both alive and idiot me says, 'I have some of that in my medical kit'." Dev rapped his hand on the chest. "We came back here and every drop of extract is gone. Now, I have to convince them I didn't try to kill Roy."

"But he's…alive." Anah paled under her tan.

"Yeah. I made sure we got them cooled off. What a way to end the evening, a half naked Mustang in a tub of ice water." Dev dragged his hand through his hair. "Which was great fun in comparison to the reaming I got from Armstrong and Hughes."

"Why would you kill Mustang now?" he asked. "I mean, you almost seem to get along with him." Rotem's lip curled in distaste.

"I thought you actually liked him," Vashti added, shooting her sister a hot look when Anah took a step closer to Dev, sliding an arm around him.

"I wouldn't go that far but I don't want to see Mustang dead." Dev leaned into Anah's touch, figuring he deserved some comfort. "And that is such a coward's way. Poison? That's as bad as the bomb. If I were going to kill him, it would be face to face."

Rotem poked Dev's scarred arm. "Guess you've forgotten he can do  _this_  to you with a snap. Face to face isn't smart with a man like that."

"Yeah but he trusts me now. I could kill him if I wanted to." Dev winced at the idiotic admission. "But I don't want to. Worse, we're all going to get blamed for this. A stranger coming in here and picking the lock would have been noticed."

"Not if they came after the Center closed," Vashti reminded him.

"But who would know he had this here?" Anah sighed. "He's right. They'll blame us all."

"But it wasn't us…was it?" Vashti looked from Rotem to Dev to Anah, her brow knitting.

Dev shrugged. "I think it has to be. We have that sketch from Resembool and the bombing there. It was an Ishbalan woman who knew enough to know my name."

Anah swore under her breath.

"What?" Dev gazed into her face. She was pretty, he decided. How had he not noticed before when she was flirting with him?

"Sanaa."

"The radical?" Rotem asked.

Anah nodded. "That could have been her in Resembool. The sketch sort of looks like her."

"Sort of looks like you and Vashti, too, and I'm pretty sure Vashti isn't running around planting bombs," Dev said. He shot the sisters a look as if he were considering it.

"I can prove I was here when that happened," Vashti assured him, giving her sister a curious look.

"I've seen Sanaa here in the Center. I know we promised Uzziel and the others to report her but you know how some of us feel about that. She might have been here to meet Eyal or one of the others. She would know that you and Aris were forced to move your stuff here temporarily after that last bombing." Anah took his flesh hand. "Should stay here, if you ask me. We need the healers more here than anywhere else. Anyone growing up in the desert knows that Moonflower can heal and kill."

"Lots of medicines can," Dev agreed.

"We should go tell these investigators," Anah said with surprising decisiveness.

"Are you sure, sis?" Surprise colored Vashti's face.

"I hate the idea," Anah admitted, giving Dev's hand a squeeze and he returned it reassuringly. "But I hate the idea of all of us being blamed. Can't you just see what they might do if they think we tried to kill the ambassador-general-state alchemist?" She grimaced. "Just listen to all those titles. He's important to them."

"They could take away this center, raid our homes," Rotem fretted. "We've come too far for that."

"We know Dev didn't do it." Vashti squared her shoulders. "I agree, Anah, you have to at least tell them your suspicions. If she didn't do it, then nothing will happen to Sanaa."

"As if they could catch her," Rotem sniffed.

"We'll tell them. I'm not sure I want to face Armstrong and Hughes again but I should go to the hospital, see that Mustang and Elric really are all right. I can tell Riza. She'll know what to do," Dev said.

Anah didn't let go of his hand. "_We'll_ go. I'm the one who saw her, I'll tell them. People blame you for enough as it is."

Dev grinned at her. "Thanks."

X                                 X                                 X

"Should you be up?" Gracia peered into Roy's hospital room. Riza was watching him finish dressing, neither helping nor hindering his shaky progress.

"I'm fine." Roy looked at her, his bloodshot eye ringed with dark, puffy flesh. "I've done worse things to myself back in my misspent youth." He tried a smile but Riza could see the pain lurking there and suspected Gracia could, too.

"Fine? You and Edward nearly died. Someone  _did_ try to kill you," Gracia's voice was shrill enough to catch the attention of a passing nurse but Riza waved the woman off.

"And I'd rather not sit around here like a target," Roy said, trying to get his belt buckled. "And how did you find out about all this?"

"Do you think I wouldn't be furious if Riza hadn't told me both you and Edward spent the night in the hospital?" Gracia's eyes turned to pits of green fire.

Roy sighed, sitting back down on his bed to catch his breath. He gave Riza a puppy dog look and she got up to hand him his shirt. She was not about to help him much in his escape from the hospital. As much as she hated him being here, she wanted him to get a good rest but conceded he'd probably do better in his own bed. "Tell me what's happening, Riza."

"Armstrong and Hughes have been questioning Dev and Rose for most the night. I don't know much more than that." Riza briefly considered keeping the next bit of news to herself. While she was mulling over her options, Gracia broke in.

"They put him to work already?" Gracia cupped her fingers over her mouth. "I thought they'd wait a little, until we worked things out, before announcing Maes was back from the dead."

Riza went over and put a hand on the other woman's arm. "Sorry, Gracia. I don't think it's really announced but the president wanted him to help her brother and Hughes seemed determined to do it, like he had a purpose again."

Gracia nodded, distress and happiness warring in her eyes. "That's good. I want that for him," she murmured.

"Roy, they might have arrested Dev," Riza said, startling both him and Gracia.

"Why?"

"Armstrong didn't have much time to fill me in but the poison was taken from his and Aris' medical supplies. There's a chance it was broken in to but just as good a chance that it was taken out by Dev," Riza said, not believing it but in the back of her mind she had to wonder if they had sorely underestimated the young Ishbalan. Somehow, she doubted it.

"I don't see him doing that," Roy said and Gracia seemed to relax a bit at that. He got to his feet then clamped a hand to his head. "Do I look as hung over as I feel?"

"Yes," Gracia said, trying and failing to get him to sit again. "Or should I say, if you feel as hung over as you look, I pity you."

Roy snorted. "I'll be in fine looking shape compared to Hughes who's been up all night. Just one thing I need to know before I go argue with the staff, did I try to molest Winry last night? I remember something young, blond and pretty that I wanted to join us in the tub, Riza."

Riza snickered. "That was Edward."

Roy's eyebrows arched and Gracia clapped her hand over her mouth to smother the laugh. "Well, that's okay. Him we can tease about it. Actually, it's more fun this way. I was worried I might have offended Winry. Did he like it?"

"You're kidding, right? He thought the wall was eating certain body parts." Riza shook her head. "It was better that Ed thought it was the wall. If he knew it was you, there would have been no calming him."

Roy snickered, enduring the glares from the ladies as he went down the hall to the nurse's station, striding steadily as if he wasn't massively hung over. He started to patiently explain he was discharging himself, gesturing several times at Riza. She assumed he was using her to mollify any concerns he'd be alone and helpless. Riza didn't think Roy was in any danger. He had abused his body worse in her experience. A loud, 'Brother,' caught her attention and she turned, seeing Alphonse down the hallway, trying to push a ragged-looking Ed back into his room. Hair unbound and straggling all over his face, Ed looked both irritated and unsteady on his feet.

"Alphonse," Riza called softly. "Let him go. We can all go home together." She knew Ed didn't like to do the sensible thing any more than Roy did. It would be easier to take both stubborn idiots home and let them collapse in their own beds with a book beside them like they were being productive. That alone would make them feel better.

Ed cruised past Al, a weary and worried Winry moving in his wake. As he got nearer, Riza could see the bruised look around his eyes and he smelled faintly of vomit. "I heal fast," Ed grumbled to no one in particular.

Riza couldn't help notice Roy standing even straighter as if he had been utterly unfazed by the poisoning. "Looks like you fell under a train, Fullmetal."

"Don't make me puke on you."  Ed slumped against the counter, even his antenna drooping.

"Such a lightweight," Roy sniffed. "Have you learned a lesson about stealing?"

"Yeah." One bloodshot golden eye rolled in Roy's direction.  "If it's poisoned, let  _you_  eat it."

"Obviously they're both going to live." Winry shook her head. Riza and Gracia both just smiled.

"Brother really should stay the day." Al gave Ed a critical look. "He's not really recovered."

"I'm fine." Ed half-heartedly waved off the concern.

"You were talking to your water glass and thought it was talking back less than an hour ago," Al said sourly.

"Doc said I was good to go."  Ed looked anything but, still slumped against the counter. 

"Liar," Roy said. "The doctor already said we need to stay but I'm getting us sprung. I mean, I've had this much fun and more when I was your age."

That bloodshot eye made a reappearance.  "Fun?"  Ed shuddered and pointed at Roy.  "He needs to stay here. He's still sick."

"No, Roy's always like this," Riza said ruefully. "I've sent for Havoc. He's bringing something big to get us all back home."

"I didn't expect everyone to be up already," Dev's appearance around a corner surprised Riza. Even more unexpected was the girl he had with them. "Damn, Elric, you look awful." He ignored the obscene gesture Ed gave him as he turned to Mustang. "So do you but who cares so long as you're alive and I didn't get shot on sight for murdering you."

"You aren't a fresh daisy yourself, Dev," Roy replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in interrogation until just an hour ago. I'm still not sure Hughes and Armstrong think I'm innocent," Dev grumbled.

"Hold that thought," Riza said, motioning for the nurse to give her the phone. "This is not the place to hold this conversation. Come to our house, please." Riza called to be sure Havoc was in route after the Ishbalans consented and the doctors finally lost the battle to keep Ed and Roy. Riza was grateful that both men nodded off in the troop carrier they had diverted for the general's personal use. She was curious about the girl with Dev. Riza had seen her around and she had never seem particularly friendly but now she was giving Dev sly looks like she wanted to get him alone.

Ed and Roy both woke up by the time they arrived home. Predictably, neither man wanted to go upstairs to bed. Li-Ying had stayed home, prepared for this. She had a pot of water on simmer to make tea and she had big bowls of rice porridge ladled out even before the men were collapsed on the couch together, each so tired, they didn't even have the energy to fuss at each other.

"Can we tell you what we had to say now?" Anah's eyes darted around the room, as if she expected to be caged.

"Please, have a seat," Riza said. "Roy, are you up to listening?"

"If I'm not, I know you are." He sighed wearily. "Hughes and Armstrong let you go, Dev. You must have convinced them you didn't take the poison from your own supplies."

"I'm not a complete idiot," Dev huffed, sitting on the arm of Anah's chair. "If I wanted to poison you, I wouldn't use something that would be traced back to me."

"But it was your supplies that were used," Riza said, watching him flinch. Dev was unused to her being stern with him.

"We have an idea about that," Anah said, putting a hand on Dev's arm. "I saw Sanaa around the center. She would know what moonflower does and that priests like Dev and Aris would have a supply in their medical bags. She would have taken it."

"I've heard that name," Roy muttered, blowing across his spoon.

"She's an extremist," Riza reminded him.

"Is there milk in this?" Ed eyed his milky white bowl of soup warily.

"No, eat it," Roy replied. "That's right. We've been looking for her. I suppose she'd want to take me out if she could but I would have thought I was small potatoes."

"Important enough for a lot of people to want you dead," Dev said then sighed, glancing over at Edward. "But I have no idea why she'd blow up their mother's grave. That still makes no sense. They have nothing to do with the war. Yeah, Elric's a state alchemist but not during the war. I can't see Sanaa caring about that. I guess that drawing of Al's did resemble her but it could have been just about anyone."

"I'm not inconsequential," Ed grumbled.

"Brother, that's not what he's saying. He's just saying we don't fit a pattern," Al said.

"Could there be two different people out to get us?" Winry waved a hand between the Elrics and Roy, even though she included herself and Riza in the 'us.'

"I guess." Dev shrugged. "But I can't think of an Ishbalan with reason to bomb that grave unless that's just coincidence and it really was a friend looking for me who decided to just not mention it so not to get blamed."

"We wouldn't have blamed just anyone," Al said.

"It would be hard to convince us of that. We know better." Anah narrowed her eyes at Al, who gave her a bland look in response before propping Ed up to keep him from falling into his porridge.

"The brothers wouldn't have," Roy replied. "But I understand why you would think that. I'm not in the habit of asking you to tell me this sort of stuff, Dev, but do you know where to find Sanaa?"

Dev shook his head. "No, and I would tell you this. Radicals like her set us all back. But I don't know where she is or if she's the one who did this."

"Even I don't know that. If I had seen her in Dev's supplies, I would have said something," Anah said. "She was just around the center but I'm not sure who she was looking for. She didn't stay long. She wouldn't risk the elders seeing her."

"I'm sure you're right. I do appreciate you coming her, Miss…I'm sorry. I know I've seen you at the center but I've never spoken with you." Roy shrugged helpless.

"Anah Roth," she replied. "And I'd appreciate it if no one but us knew I was here, really. I'm mostly doing it for Dev's sake. I don't want him going to jail for this."

"I understand. Maybe Alphonse should draw a picture of Sanaa to distribute," Roy said, though it was obvious he wasn't sure if that was the right idea.  "It would be good if we could find and question her, if only to verify she didn't do it."  He leaned his cheek on his fist, looking exhausted.

Anah glanced at Dev as if looking for support. She obviously didn't like the idea. "I'm not sure I feel right about it."

"I can do it," Dev said, stifling a yawn. "Let me take the blame. They'll assume I gave her up to save my own ass anyhow."

She squared her jaw. "No, I said I'd help you so I will. Which one of you is Al?"

Al waved. "I'll go get a pad. Roy, Ed, you two are about to fall off the couch. Go upstairs and get some sleep."

"Listen to him. Wish I could," Dev said. "They kept me up all night in Investigations. I want my bed."

"You could go upstairs to your room," Winry said. "We'll make sure Anah gets home. A city cab, not military transport again." She offered up a wary smile to the older girl.

Anah snorted. "That would be appreciated. If you want to go sleep, Dev, go. I can do this for you. You don't have to escort me home," she said, almost a little too quickly.

Dev frowned, putting a hand on her knee. "Are you sure? That would be rude."

"Dev, you haven't slept in over a day. You being interrogated was rude. You have a room here, right?" Anah asked, only a hit of distaste in her voice. "Go on, go to sleep. I'll talk to you," she gestured to Al. "then get a cab home. They could probably call it now. This won't take me long."

"It might take a little time," Al replied. "But we'll see. I could drive you back myself or maybe Riza could. We're both a little tired from being at the hospital most of the night but it wouldn't take long to get you back."

"That's all right. I can take a cab or walk. A walk would do me good," Anah said, her shoulders twitching. She tried hard not to look at Al. "Let's just get this over with."

"Anah," Dev said in warning. "They're trying to help. Remember that, even if turning in someone doesn't really sit well."

She turned her face, abashed. "I'm sorry. I'm used to being treated hostilely and it's more or less a reflex to give it right back. Please, let's give this a try, Al. I do want to help. I don't want Dev to be blamed for something he didn't do."

"Not a problem. I'll fetch an art pad. Roy has a few," Al said, getting up.

"And on that note, Edward, Roy, upstairs," Riza said in a tone that suggested any argument might land them in the hospital again.  She and Winry herded the drowsy, sick men up the stairs.

Once they were on the second floor, out of earshot of the Ishbalans, Winry poked Ed between the shoulder blades, hitting the flesh close to his shoulder aperture. "You know Edward, this is twice you've stolen Roy's food and gotten yourself in big trouble"

"He's slow to learn a lesson," Roy muttered. "But this time I'm grateful for it. I would have died if I eat that whole pastry."

"I'm not slow to learn," Ed grumbled, eyeing him hotly.

"Two words for you," Winry said. "Penis soup."  Ed went green.

"Hopefully, there have been lessons learned this time," Riza said, "but thank you, Edward, for being the stubborn brat you are. You saved Roy's life." She leaned in and kissed Ed's cheek.

Ed flushed, gaping at her. Winry just rolled her eyes and pulled Ed down the hall, stuffing him into his room, ignoring his complaints about the carnivorous flowers. Exchanging amused looks at that, Riza propelled Roy into their room. He kicked off his shoes and promptly stripped to his boxers without any threats necessary. It was all she needed to see to know how bad he really felt.

Roy slipped between the covers. "Riza, I'm sorry."

She gazed at him, trying to puzzle out what he might be sorry for. She sat on the bed with him, wanting to run a comforting hand over his head but he still had stitches there. She settled for taking his hand. "For what, Roy?"

"For making you cry."

"I'm not crying," she replied.

Roy squeezed her hand. "Not on the outside. I'm sorry I'm always a target."

"That isn't your fault and I knew that you would be." Riza leaned in and kissed him. "I love you anyhow. Sleep now, Roy. I'm going back downstairs. I don't trust Dev's new friend."

"Funny, neither do I."

Riza knew there was nothing funny about it. She paused just for a few moments, watching Roy's eye close. His breathing took a deep drop off into a slow even pattern within seconds. Satisfied, she shut the door behind her.

X                                 X                                 X

Rose tried not to cry. It was upsetting Kane and she didn't want her son sucking up her anxieties and making them his own.  Kane sat on her lap, eyeing her worriedly as she dialed the phone, so grateful that they had given her one with free access to Lior so she could keep Judith apprised.  "Hello, Judith?"

"What's wrong?" Judith asked. "I can hear it in your voice."

"Someone tried to poison General Mustang last night," Rose said then swallowed down a deep breath of air to hold onto her control.

"Is he dead?"

Rose thought the distance must be distorting Judith's voice. She sounded almost happy. "No, he's okay. Edward ate some of the poisoned food." Rose hugged Kane tighter. "They might think I did it."

"Why would they think that, dear?" Judith's tone was very calming and Rose clung to that measure of peace.

"I helped to organize the party and I'm the one who made sure Mr. Mustang got that particular dessert. I was very adamant about it but that's what I was told to do. Mr. Attaway said to be sure the general got his special treat. He said the president wanted to give the general something extra because of all he's been through. That's why the party was private, no reporters, so people could actually enjoy themselves," Rose said. "Nothing is going right, Judith. I'm not sure I'm helping Lior at all and now they might think I'm a criminal."

"Rose, if they thought that, you'd be in the stockade." Judith replied. "Now would your friend, Edward, think you'd do anything to hurt him?"

"No." Rose rested her cheek against Kane's head. "The poison was meant for the general, not Ed, but I have no reason to hurt the general, either."

"And I'm sure that they'll figure that out. I'd have you come home to Lior, if you're feeling this bad, Rose, but it would only make you look guilty," Judith said.

"Yes, I guess so. I just wish it didn't make me so afraid," Rose said, rocking Kane.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Rose. You didn't do anything wrong."

Rose let Judith off the line, unconvinced of her words. Rose hadn't done anything wrong when those soldiers came for her in Lior and she had suffered so much then. How could she know this would be different?


	21. uncomfortable realizations

Chapter Twenty- One

Chapter Twenty- One

"Roy, are you getting that door? You had best still be on that couch." Riza's voice rang stridently throughout the house.

"I'm on the couch," he lied blatantly. Roy headed for the door before the person had the chance to ring the bell again and wake up Dev or Ed who were best left asleep, or Hughes who had only just arrived home less than an hour ago. It was that arrival that had made Roy pop up, too awake for sleep, though he was then forced to reside on the couch like some invalid.

"Aunt Li-Ying, Riza, Uncle Roy is at the door," Miao-Yin called as she came out of the atrium to answer the door herself.

"Damn it, Roy!"

Ignoring the pounding footsteps coming out of the kitchen, Roy opened the door, shocked to see Uzziel and Hala there. He didn't know why he was so surprised. Hardly a day went by without a visit from the Ishbalans even though they really didn't like him. The most surprising part was how flustered Hala looked. Her red eyes seemed to whirl as she stared at him.

Hala reached out then pulled her hand back. "Please, my son didn't do this. Don't take him from me."

"I'll do what I have to assure Dev is no trouble if you let him out of jail," Uzziel added.

Roy glanced over his shoulder at Riza who had started to haul him back but stopped at the Ishbalans' words.

"What are they talking about, Uncle Roy?" Miao-Yin cocked her head at her uncle.

"I'm not sure."

"Your men took my son away last night for questioning. They still have him detained," Hala said, closing the gap between them. Roy thought for a moment she might take hold of him and cry.

"No, we don't," Riza said with a slow shake of her head.

"But…" Hala exchanged bewildered looks with Uzziel.

"The idiot is upstairs asleep. They did have him in interrogation all night. He came to me this morning with a potential suspect then went to sleep. He didn't call you first?" Roy tried not to laugh because Hala's distress was so obvious. "You can go wake him up. Riza will let you borrow one of her guns."

Hala's face reddened. "Do not tempt me."

"Miao-Yin, show Mrs. Jasso upstairs to Dev's room." Roy tempered his amusement a little to add, "Try to be at least a little quiet. Edward and Hughes are still asleep."

"I'll try," Hala replied, a grim expression on her face, following the young girl upstairs.

Riza started shoving Roy towards the living room. "Come on and have a seat, Uzziel."

"How long before she kills him? I have two hundred sen that says five minutes." Roy grinned at the priest, letting Riza bear him along.

"You're bad." The old man chuckled, walking into the living room with them.

Riza nudged Roy to the couch and he toppled onto it. "Don't push so hard, Riza."

"Don't lie about everything," Riza replied then turned to Uzziel. "Can I get you something?"

The old man held up a wrinkled hand. "I'm fine, thank you. Worried sick but I'll be fine now. I'm assuming you don't believe Dev had anything to do with poisoning you if you're allowing him under your roof."

Roy straightened up a bit on the couch, seeing his sister coming into the room. She gave him a critical stare and he tried to put on his best face before she decided he needed medicine he didn't want. "I'm pretty sure Dev's innocent. I know they have Aris under investigation right now with one of Armstrong's men. I think it's more likely Sanaa."

Uzziel's eyes widened, his fingers working into the soft leather of the chair. "How did her name come up?"

"Dev brought a girl to the hospital, Anah," Riza said. "She said she saw Sanaa in the center and that it was possible she might have done this."

Uzziel tugged on his white beard. "It isn't her style of killing but I'm sure if she thought it was possible, she'd try anything. You would be a very good target, Mustang."

"I figured that much," Roy said wryly. "Sister, sit. You're hovering."

"I'm trying to decide what you need, Cricket." Li-Ying glared at him. "Winry and Al are making blackberry tea. It's good for an upset stomach."

"I need you to not hover," Roy replied. "I'm fine." He twisted on his chair, looking back through the doorway, hearing noises. "I think they woke up more than just Dev."

Ed thumped down the stairs followed by a bleary eyed Hughes. Dev tried to hurry past them to escape his mother's wrath, Roy supposed. Ed snatched a pillow off the couch, flinging it to the ground on top the thick fireplace rug. He hit ground on one metal knee with a loud clang then rolled onto his back with a groan.

"Eww, I think it died." Dev wrinkled his nose.

"Guess your mother killing you woke up everyone," Roy said as Ed flailed blindly with an obscene gesture.

"Actually, I started having a nightmare. I think that woke Hughes but since he's the cause of it, I don't feel bad." Dev grumbled, folding up in a chair, still trembling from the dream.

Hughes rolled his shoulders, sitting down wearily. "Sorry, but there was a job to do. You're a viable suspect."

"Like hell," Dev started to rant but stopped when Winry whipped into the room, followed by Al.

"Who was clanging their automail?" Winry's hot gaze swept over them and Dev and Roy quickly pointed to Edward.

"Bet he dented it." Dev smirked.

"Winry makes better automail than that!" Ed protested.

"Try not to abuse it. You've only had it a few days," Winry said, toeing his metal ankle gently.

"The tea is ready. I'll go back and get it," Al said.

"I'll help. I have a few other things that might be helpful," Li-Ying said, following Al. Winry and Miao-Yin went with them.

"Ed, look alive. Trust me. She's going to bring out medicines you don't want and she _will_ make you take them," Roy warned in a low voice.

"Will they make me feel better?" Ed peered at him with bloodshot eyes, looking as if he'd be willing to do anything to achieve that.

"I have two words for you: Rat. Wine." Roy watched Ed turn even more papery white. "It's exactly what it sounds like."

Ed struggled to sit up. "Tell her I'm fine. I'm better than fine. I'm ready for action."

"Rat wine?" Dev's eyes bugged. "Ewww, Ishbala! That is so gross." He canted his eyes at Ed. "I'll never forgive you for warning him."

Ed muttered something that sounded suspiciously like a physical impossibility for Dev to attempt. Roy waved both of them off. "Even Elric doesn't deserve a preserved rat in sour wine. And no, I'm not sure what it's supposed to cure. I'm just grateful to never be sick enough to need it. You hear me, right, Li-Ying!" Roy called loudly, making Ed groan. "I'm hung over, not sick! In fact, I feel pretty good. Confine your meddling to Edward."

"Die," Ed growled.

"Is it always like this here?" Hala asked. "Every time I come here it's like…"

"A bad comedy act?" Hughes offered weakly, taking his glasses off and putting them on the table. He leaned back in his chair, shutting his eyes.

"Like squabbling siblings. I was rather offended when Aris said it but now I see why." Hala scowled at her son. "It's time to leave. The Ambassador looks exhausted as do his friends. Unless you plan on just going back to sleep here, Dev. You should have called me."

"I did. I swear. I left a message at the hotel desk," Dev protested. "And I want to see what Li-Ying is making. She'll be upset if we don't partake."

"You just want to see me get poisoned again," Ed grumbled, eyeing Dev hotly.

"No, no, I've been looking for an ally against the bastard. You'll do nicely since you're well practiced." Dev grinned as Winry and Li-Ying came back with tea. Al was carting a tray of soup bowls with a big pot in their center.

"The tea will settle your stomachs," Winry said, "And Dev, I'm pretending I didn't hear that. Do _not_ encourage Edward."

Dev just beamed at her.

"What's in that soup?" Ed pointed a shaking hand. "There're no penises or rats, right?"

"It's six-treasures soup," Li-Ying said.

"Notice she says nothing about what's in it." Dev snickered.

Li-Ying swatted him in the back of the head then turned to his mother. "Sorry."

Hala waved her off. "He was asking for it."

Dev pouted at his mother.

"There's honeysuckle flower, orange skins, cardamom and rice," Miao-Yin said as Al ladled up a bowl for his brother. His eyes were on the pretty girl so he nearly missed the bowl. "It's very restorative."

"It's good, Edward," Roy said, holding out his hands. Winry popped a cup into it.

"Hughes, Dev, you look like you could use a little restoring, too," Li-Ying said, nudging Al to ladle out more.

The men accepted it but everyone waited for Roy to taste it before eating. Once he did, they slurped greedily.

"This is very sweet," Hughes said. "I like this."

"It's good for you, eat up," Li-Ying said. "Are you taking Dev home, just so I know what to do with dinner?"

"I'll go home. I've got a few hours sleep, if nothing else," Dev said then lifted his bowl. "Besides you just fed me. I'd like to get some sleep in my own bed before I get arrested again." He cast a baleful look at Hughes.

"I didn't arrest you," Hughes replied, peering over the rim of his soup bowl. "I detained you for questioning. Can you tell me you're not the perfect suspect?"

Dev slumped, setting his bowl down. "No, I _am_ a good suspect. I took this job for two reasons, to help my people and to get close enough to him to kill him." Dev pointed at Roy with his metal hand for emphasis. "But I'd be smart enough to not be the top suspect if I still actually wanted him dead. And I've learned better ways of making him hurt. If I wanted to destroy Mustang, I would have made sure Riza got the poison, not him. He doesn't care about his life but she's his world."

The room tumbled into stunned silence. Winry's fingers tightened around her tea cup. "Dev, that is an awful thing to say."

"War usually makes for dark thoughts," Dev replied, apology and grim reality both edging into his tone.

"Never say that again," Roy said very softly, his eye a narrow band of pure onyx.

"I never even mention to my friends that you're marrying lest someone does get that same idea. I _like_ Riza. I don't want anything to happen to her but…" Dev trailed off, glancing at Riza.

"That's what you would have done had you really been responsible," Riza finished for him.

"You're wilier than I thought. Maybe it was all meant for Edward. It would be a way to get rid of a rival," Hughes mused.

Dev's muscles tightened. "How would I know Ed would steal that pastry?"

"You've heard all about Ed. You both stole Roy's soup at the center. You probably figured he'd steal it again," Hughes said, a protective tone slipping into his voice.

"Yeah, true but I don't want Ed dead. He's a good ally and I need that more than I need him gone," Dev said.

Winry put up her hands. "This is getting too ugly. Mr. Hughes, Dev wouldn't try to kill Ed…and I'm not a prize in a competition. Besides, I think Dev has his eye on someone else. I'm happy he wants to be friends with Ed, even if it does mean listening to them plot against Roy."

"I do?" Dev blinked. "You mean Anah?"

"In case you're dense, and you are, she likes you," Roy supplied. "And I'm with Winry. Let's find something less nasty to talk about. Hughes, Dev didn't poison us. Dev, threaten Riza and I will finish the job on you and never think twice."

Hala caught her breath, reaching for Uzziel's hand.

"How is that less nasty?" Al asked. "It would help if nasty things quit happening."

"True," Dev huffed, scooting closer to his mother then smirked, a bubble of laughter surfacing. He held up his hands. "Sorry. I was just thinking…okay, it wasn't funny at the time but now that they're all right." He chuckled again. "Last night."

"Don't you start!" Al stabbed a finger at Dev.

"Sorry." Dev started laughing. "But parts of it were very funny."

"It was not. Ed thought he was talking to the dead," Winry said, her mouth fighting the smile. "It was Roy who was funny."

Dev lost what little control he still had left. Al started shaking from holding in a laugh.

"What? What happened? What did he do? I missed it _again_ ." Ed tried to sit up then sprawled back on the rug, limply.

"He was seeing music while you were busy freaking out," Hughes replied, his smile splitting his face.

"I think Dev is referring to later after he stripped Edward," Riza pointed out.

Ed's eyes narrowed. "He what? Why?"

"You were overheating," Winry said, patting his shoulder. "We had to cool you and Roy down."

"Wait? He was naked, too?" At Ed's frantic question, Al's last thread of resolve broke and he curled up on himself on the floor, giggling.

Red-faced, Dev gasped out. "Didn't know how much poison you had…get too hot and the heart stops."

"I was naked with that _bastard_?" Ed tried to get up off the floor then flopped back, turning greenish.

"I remember some of this," Roy said as Riza sat next to him, hands cupped over her mouth.

"You weren't naked, Ed. You had on your boxers," Winry said, reaching down to stroke his hair.

"Wait, wait," Al waved his hand frantically, tears rolling down his cheeks. "It gets better."

"It does _not_ get better unless I got to kick the bastard where it hurts with this foot." Ed wiggled his left leg.

Winry tugged his long hair. "Be nice, Edward."

"Funny you said foot." Dev wiped his wet face and Al started laughing louder, finally taking Hughes and Riza down with him. "That was the funniest part. The foot!"

Ed groaned, pressing his face against Winry's calf. "I don't want to know."

"That'll just make Dev tell you," Roy said, an evil smirk on his face. "But it wasn't my fault, I was high."

"What the hell did you do?" Ed changed his mind.

"He thought you were a girl!" Dev said brightly.

"And you know how he is about blondes," Hughes added, clutching his sides.

"I'm almost sorry I missed this," Uzziel said dryly.

Ed sat up faster than anyone expected him to move. "You bastard!" he hissed, clenching a fist, starting to go after Roy.

Winry hauled Ed back with his hair as Al unfurled from his laughter-ball position to grab his brother.

"I haven't even gotten to the foot yet. Wanna know what he caressed with it?" Dev clearly enjoyed egging Ed on. Riza slapped him across the chest.

Ed growled, lurching forward again, almost breaking free from both Al and Winry's grips.

"Dev, don't you tell him," Al said, fighting to keep his brother on the floor.

"Come on, Al. How can you not tell your brother about the planned orgy?" Dev said, blocking another blow from Riza.

Ed's mouth flopped open, his eyes so wide, they swallowed his face. "The what?" he stammered. "The orgy?"

"I _do_ remember this part," Roy grinned broadly. "It would have been a hell of a party."

"Yeah, you, Riza, Winry, Olivia and Girlie-Ed," Dev said, "The dangerous blondes sample case." He waved a hand at Roy. "You weren't waiting for anyone to put a stop to your plans, either."

Al forced Ed down harder, starting to laugh louder at that. "When he touched Ed…"

"You let him touch me?" Ed whipped around to glare at Al, nearly ripping out hair from Winry's grip.

"Edward, we were all in the room," Riza said. "Do you think anyone would have let you get hurt? Roy bumped you with his foot. Al and Hughes were right there holding onto you."

"So the wall wouldn't eat your parts," Dev added chuckling. This time his mother swatted him.

"Do not enjoy this so much." Hala shot her son a withering look. He shrugged, turning his attention to Miao-Yin who seemed highly amused by them.

"It's the roses. They're going to devour me." Ed shuddered under his brother's weight.

"We won't get that lucky," Roy chuckled. "Sorry for mistaking you for a beautiful woman, Edward. It's a mistake anyone could make under the circumstances."

"I didn't mistake _you_ for a woman," Ed snarled, still trying to wiggle free.

"It would be much harder to see me as a woman, yes." Roy smirked. "Besides you were too busy thinking walls had teeth."

"This is not a better conversation. We've just traded one form of madness for another," Winry sighed.

"You're right. Dev, go home. Sleep. We're not arresting you. Ed, go back to sleep. You're obnoxious when you're hung over. Hughes, yeah, you need sleep, too. I'm going out to the garden to meditate," Roy said, getting up.

"Translation, I want to go get half naked and fall asleep in the sun like a lizard." Dev got up and held a hand out to his mother.

"Bossy bastard," Ed grumbled.

"Oh, and that thing you were wanting to know about in the soup? Silkworms, dried ones." Roy said, getting up, trying to maintain his cool demeanor lest Riza send him back to his room.

"Eh, I can handle worms. I had to eat them on Yock Island." Ed rolled his shoulders.

"Same here, well, not on some island but you know what I mean," Dev said, giving a hand up to Uzziel as well.

"You fed me worms?" Hughes asked, turning green. "What did I do?"

"They're good for you," Li-Ying assured him, despite his horrified expression.

Uzziel turned to Roy. "I'm sorry about all of this, Mustang. I was hoping that Ishbalans weren't behind the attacks on you. I don't think I can hold out much hope of that now."

"I was hoping that myself," Roy said, frustration vibrating in his tone.

"If we can help, we will. I will not have our new home threatened by one person's need for revenge," Uzziel said, "as hard as that is for me to say. I don't have to tell you I was not originally in favor of sparing you."

"You had absolutely no reason to want to spare me." Roy held Uzziel's gaze steadily.

"But I'm very glad you did." Riza's expression didn't waver.

"Since we're on dark topics, I need to know if my granddaughter was right. Did you volunteer yourself to be executed, Mustang, or were you chosen as a sacrifice?" Uzziel asked, his red eyes hard.

Roy's larynx bobbed as he swallowed hard. "I volunteered."

"What the hell?" Ed did manage to free himself from Al's hold this time, mostly because his brother was too stricken to hold on.

"Why would you do that?" Hala stiffened, an incredulous look on her face.

"Because I thought if that's what was needed to help heal the rift then I would do it. At that point, I was alone except for my sisters. I talked it over with them. They hated it but in the end we agreed that one man's life was worth the price of peace," Roy replied, reaching for Riza's hand. "Riza wasn't very pleased with me when I finally told her. Your granddaughter asked me when we were together and I told her the truth. I tend not to lie much."

"I'm not sure I could have done the same," Uzziel said, giving Roy a begrudging look of approval.

Roy smiled slightly. "It wasn't easy but frankly I thought I would die when I took out the Fuhrer and then again when a new threat showed up." He glanced over at Edward at that. The younger man lowered his eyes, his jaw tightening. "I seem to keep getting lucky."

"But not unscarred," Riza reminded him quietly.

"No, never that."

"I'm not sure I understand how you work, Mustang," Uzziel said and made his farewells, taking his leave with Hala and Dev. Roy wondered briefly if they were making Dev walk or if Uzziel had taken the car from the center.

"Dying wouldn't do this country any good," Ed said gruffly, getting up off the floor.

"You're wrong, Fullmetal. We need a peace with the Ishbalans. Bradley fought too many battles on too many sides. Amestris is a strong country but she needs time to heal. If it made the Ishbalans happy, I would have let them have my life but I was hoping it would turn out the way it did." Roy's shoulders slumped. "I'm in no real hurry to die, just that I'm prepared to if need be."

"Yeah well, I still think it's stupid," Ed said, heading for the stairs.

"He might have a point but I know what you were trying to do," Hughes said, eyeing Roy like he had never seen him before.

"And I did it. If you're wondering, Maes would have slapped me senseless but in the end he'd agree with the necessity of the sacrifice," Roy said.

"I'm not sure of that." Hughes' scrutiny intensified. "Maybe so. But right now, I do need some sleep. I'm going to take a nap. Don't fall asleep and burn in the sun out there."

"Riza will come fetch me, I'm sure," Roy said, smiling over at her. "Or at least send Hayate out to gnaw my leg." He let out an apologetic sigh then headed outside. He wanted the wind to blow the ugliness from around him. He needed that.

X X X

Judith didn't like leaving things in her brother's hands but there was nothing to be done for it. The fools she had contracted with in Central weren't getting the work done. She had little to fear. Only Rose could identify her and that was easily remedied. Attaway and the Ishbalan hothead had no clue to her appearance. Her mother had made the original contact with Attaway and now that she had disposed of the old hag and took over her plans to make Lior a shining star, Judith felt safe in her anonymity.

"Are you sure you need to go?" Staven asked.

There was something eager in her young brother's eyes that Judith didn't like. He might be getting a taste for power. "I don't think the enemies of Lior will just fall over dead and our allies have proven less than helpful. I think it's time to take a more personal interest. Both Elrics are back and they're with Mustang and Armstrong. We should be able to eliminate them at once and blame the Ishbalans," Judith said.

"I thought they were our friends," Staven said, giving her a thoughtful look. "Or is that just something you said to get their aid?"

"What do you think?" Judith sniffed. "All you have to do is what you're best at, Brother, charm the masses. I'll handle the dirty work."

He smirked back at her. "And you're excellent at it."

Judith just grinned and let him haul the luggage for her to the donkey cart to the train station. Staven was good at what he did and she would hate to have to eliminate him. She doubted she would have to. Staven was laid back and easy to manipulate. She'd worry about him later. For now, she had bigger concerns and a long train ride to sort them out.

X X X

Roy shifted in the hot water, pulling Riza closer to his chest. This was, he thought, one of the best parts of the house; a tub big enough for four and even better, Riza having him pinned to the porcelain. He nuzzled her neck. "Made it through one day without anyone poisoning, bombing or otherwise trying to kill me."

Riza rocked on him. "Don't say that. Someone will get ideas."

Roy grinned. "I'm just happy for one night where I'm not hung over, concussed or otherwise unable to actually enjoy you."

"Some would say you enjoy me too much." Riza tickled her fingers over him, rewarded by a soft groan. "Not me but some."

"To hell with them. You're the only one who matters."

X X X

"Why am I helping you?" Al shook his head. "I know better than this."

Ed glared at him, snapping a finger up to silence him. "I know the bastard carried his journal up here and I know you want to see it, too."

"I planned on asking Roy to see it, not go raiding his bedroom." Al squared off his shoulders. "You're on your own, Ed."

"You're up here already. What can it hurt?" Ed tugged Al along. "General Shit is downstairs somewhere in the library going over his wedding plans with Riza. Hughes is regaling Winry with stories of Germany. No one will notice we're gone."

"I'm not so sure of that. Isn't Dev still working on paperwork in the library?" Al started to turn away.

Ed rolled his shoulders. "Who cares? Damn, too many doors in this place. This is the one, I think." He purposely clicked his metal hand around the glass knob and twisted.

Al's jaw dropped as he and his brother stared into the second door to the master bath. The startled cries and curses couldn't make him look away from the sight of Riza's shapely back. Al was vaguely aware Roy seemed to be in the tub, too, but all he saw was beautiful ink in an intellectually arousing pattern and horrible scars destroying that delicate beauty.

Ed slammed the door shut, nearly bowling Al over in his haste to flee the scene of his crime. The brothers tripped and jumped down the carpeted stairs, racing for safety that didn't exist within the walls of the house. Hughes, Winry and Dev shot them curious looks as they raced past the living room doorway.

"What did you do?" Winry called after them.

"Nothing," Ed shot back, pausing in his flight to determine the best path.

Al gave up with a loud sigh, stomping towards Winry. "He just had to see Roy's journal. Asking for it would be too easy. No, he had to sneak a peek."

"Al!" Ed shoved him.

"Edward!" Winry shook her head and disappeared into the living room, seated back on the couch next to Hughes by the time Ed came in to defend himself.

"I just wanted a look. He never would have known." Ed pouted, flopping down on a chair.

"Except he caught you," Hughes guessed, raising his eyebrows.

"Not exactly," Al blushed.

"How not exactly?" Winry shot him a curious look.

"Let's just say, I'm going to offer brother up as a sacrifice so I can live." Al glared at his older sibling.

"Al," Ed hissed.

"They were in bed," Hughes guessed, a wide grin on his face.

"Damn, Riza is going to come down here and I'll be collateral damage," Dev groaned, gathering up his papers as if he was considering running for his life.

"They were in the tub." Al covered his red face.

"You saw naked Riza!" Dev's eyes glinted like a king's rubies. "What was it like?"

"Dev!" Winry leaned over the coffee table and slapped his thigh hard.

"What?" Dev held nothing that resembled repentance in his expression. "That has to be a pretty sight."

Hughes nodded in agreement.

"She had an alchemic array tattooed on her back!" Ed blurted out.

Dev cocked his head, making a face. "What?"

"She did. It was gorgeous," Al added.

"You two got the rare chance of seeing _that_ body without clothing and all you saw was alchemy?" Dev asked incredulously.

"I'm with him." Hughes stabbed a finger at Dev.

"You're all awful." Winry managed to work up a very indignant expression. "Dev, if Roy knows you want to see Riza naked…and you two…I don't even know you."

"If I were you, Al, I'd tie up Ed as an offering then run for it," Hughes said.

Ed stared up at the ceiling. "No one's coming after us."

Dev snorted. "This is Mustang. He's not going to stop having sex just because you _saw_ him. Hell, he probably wouldn't mind an audience to his greatness. It's Riza I'd worry about. She's probably loading a pistol and getting into the best position to shoot you from."

"He's right," Winry said dryly, "and she never misses." With a long sigh, she nodded at Ed. "Say goodbye to that fun we had the other night." She blushed suddenly, remembering Dev was there. His slightly stricken look didn't help.

"Hughes, want some of the bastard's whiskey? I'm not going home until the slaughter's over," Dev propelled himself up, limping into the other room after the alcohol.

"Definitely." Hughes snickered. "But if we were smart, we'd get out of range."

"We're not smart," came the answer. "Besides, it hurts them more to laugh up close and personal."

"I thought you wanted Ed as a partner in evil." Al said.

Dev came back with a tray of glasses and a bottle of Roy's best. "Either way works for me."

"That's cold." Ed glared.

"Hey, you get what you deserve. I'm not the one breaking into Roy's rooms and seeing him doing _that_." Dev laughed, pouring a drink for Hughes.

"Like you're so innocent. The only difference is you didn't get blinded when you raided his chest of drawers," Ed shot back.

"If I had, you can be damn sure I would have noticed more of Riza than a tattoo."

"Give me that." Winry grabbed the whiskey bottle from Dev and poured herself some. "I'll need the fortification to make arrangements for three funerals."

"Why am I dying?" Dev asked.

"Because you can't keep from drooling over the thoughts of Riza without clothes," Winry said. "And Ed will definitely rat you out to try and save himself."

"Hey!" Ed's expression was somewhere between proud of himself and offended.

Hearing footsteps on the stairs, Dev grabbed Winry, pulling her away from the brothers. He beckoned Hughes to follow. "That corner might be safe."

"If you hurry, Brother, you could probably hide behind Dev. He's tall enough," Al suggested.

"Oh, no, the mouse is _not_ hiding behind me. He got himself into this mess, he can get himself out," Dev said, halfway between using Winry as a shield and putting her behind him.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT, HE'S FOOD FOR THE CAT?"

"There you go, love, a nice flailing target." Roy grinned, coming into the room. Riza had her gun drawn.

"Damn, I thought you were kidding about the gun." Hughes' eyes went wide.

"Aim there!" Dev pointed to the Elrics with his metal hand.

"Care to explain why you were in our bathroom, Edward?" Riza pointed her pistol at him.

"I was there trying to stop Ed," Al said, shoving Ed forward.

Ed stumbled then whipped around, staring in shock at his brother. "Al!"

"You're the one who just had to look at the journal, Ed. I'm not taking a bullet for you." Al scowled at him. "I said, just ask Roy for it."

"All of this for alchemy?" Riza's gun hand dropped and she rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "Roy doesn't have a journal for flame alchemy, boys, just other alchemy."

"He doesn't need a journal. It's on your back, right?" Ed asked, eyes bright.

"Ed, don't give her real reason to shoot you," Roy said quietly, so serious Ed and Al both stared at him. "Forget you saw anything."

"But…"

"Edward," Winry said in a hushed tone. "Because of Ishbal, Roy promised Riza that there would be no more flame alchemists. They agreed to die rather than let that happen."

"We'll never mention it again," Al said, nudging his brother who nodded. "We just couldn't help being intrigued."

"Yes, by an _array_, not the beautiful naked woman." Dev rolled his eyes. "And why did you tattoo it there in the first place if you didn't want the world to know?"

Winry elbowed him as Roy's eyes narrowed. The alchemist grumbled, "Don't think of her naked. And I didn't do it. Her father made Riza his alchemic journal."

"God, are you all insane?" Dev rubbed his ribs where he caught Winry's elbow.

"I'm sane. The rest…maybe not so," Roy said. "Especially Edward."

"Hey! I wasn't insane. I was young!" Ed huffed, glaring at Roy.

"What did you do? Mr. Sane burned a country to the ground. Could what you have done be crazier than that?" Dev persisted in spite of a renewed elbow to the ribs.

"I think he has a valid question. I know your Hughes would have known all about this stuff but I don't. It doesn't seem particularly sane to make your child the repository of arcane knowledge," Hughes said, gesturing at Riza.

Riza sat on a chair and Roy rested his hand on her shoulder. "My father wasn't very sane by the end. The pressure of wielding the sort of power flame alchemy bestows was too much for him."

"Brother and I didn't know any better. I was only nine," Al started but dropped his gaze, unable to look at Hughes.

"Our mother had died. We were alone. We just wanted her back," Ed whispered.

"You can bring back the dead?" Dev asked in a strangled tone. "The blasphemy…"

"Cost me my arm and leg." Ed met his gaze coolly. "And my brother's whole body. It took even darker alchemy, not started by us, to bring him back."

"The end result was that Ed disappeared...we weren't sure if he was alive or dead for a long time." The corner of Al's mouth twitched up slightly. "A lot of people gave up hope." He reached out, squeezing Winry's shoulder.

"And then, when I finally made it back home, I left again in just a few hours." Ed made a disgusted face. "In the heat of the moment, in battle, trying to save someone's life, you just don't think things through as well as you could."

"No, you don't," Riza agreed.

"Can you really bring back the dead?" Hughes asked, glancing up at Roy.

"No, they come back as homunculi. They look like the person you wanted to bring back but they're not. They're artificial life. Of course, the boys didn't know that. I didn't know it either, at first. I almost succeeded in my quest to bring back the dead," Roy replied.

Al's gaze snapped up. "You…I guess that's how you knew what we did without us telling you."

"Who did you want to bring back?" Ed's curious gaze washed over Mustang.

"It didn't take me long to realize I couldn't undo everything I did in Ishbal," Roy sat on the arm of Riza's chair and she rested her fingers on his back. "I settled on my two most unconscionable acts, setting that Ishbalan boy on fire and killing Winry's parents. I thought if I could at least undo that much, it would help. Then I realized it would be a life for a life so I made my choice. I thought I would have better chances at success if I knew the person so I gave up on the boy I didn't know and decided a little girl would want her mother most."

"What made you stop?" Al asked.

"Wait? You what?" Ed's eyes widened and Hughes looked as if he had wanted to ask that himself.

"You wanted to bring that boy back?" Dev sounded sick, his tanned face pale.

Winry moved across the room, taking Roy's hands. "My parents would've said it wouldn't be worth it. They saved lives, they didn't take them."

Roy squeezed Winry's hands before pulling them away, using one to point at Hughes. "Maes beat the hell out of me then he told Riza and she beat me, too. They took away my gun, because that was always out and sitting on an array somewhere just in case I decided for that option. And after they were done beating on me, they handed me to my sisters."

"If someone had realized what we were doing," Ed's eyes focused on Winry, "we'd have been beaten, too."

That's before our Teacher would've found out." A bittersweet smile graced Al's face.

"A good beating would have saved you a lot of pain in the long run." Riza eyed the brothers, who had the grace to mutter their agreements.

"I don't think it's so much insanity, Dev, as arrogance and desperation," Roy replied. "Edward, Alphonse and I just wanted to make things better. There are lines alchemists are not meant to cross and we know it. That one is the biggest of them all."

"It should be." Dev shuddered in reaction to the very idea.

"Enough of this," Riza said, getting to her feet. "However, since we're speaking of beatings, love, go hold that one down and I'll get it started." Riza grinned, pointing at Ed.

"WHAT?" Ed yelped, jerking backwards.

"Sorry, Edward, you did ruin her sensual bath. You have to pay." Roy lunged for him.

"If I help you, do I get to escape?" Al asked brightly, hanging onto his brother's belt.

"No. You saw, you die," Roy replied, doing a fair approximation of Ed's scary grin.

"I'm sorry, Winry, but you have to understand," Riza added.

Winry held up her hands. "They deserve it."

"I just saw some ink. _Dev's_ been busy fantasizing about it!" Al protested.

"He's last." Roy's gleeful expression promised death and destruction to all.

Ed undid his buckle and snaked out of his belt, unbalancing Al as he hightailed it toward the door. Dev's long legs caught up to him and he whirled the blond back into the fray. "Sorry, Elric, but I'm not dying because of you."

Ed bounced over the back of the couch, snaked past Riza, giving Al a shove into her reach, and tried to escape out the other door. Roy caught hold of him. A brief tussle later left Ed holding a silk robe and Roy not wearing anything at all. Ed flung the robe up and made a dash for it until the floor grew hands. Roy just smirked, not making a move to dress.

"You have to love alchemy sometimes," Roy said.

"Put on your robe," Hughes said. "There are ladies present."

Roy stooped to pick it up and Ed clapped his hands to free himself. He ran right into Riza's grip. "Now, Edward, we're going to settle this," she told him sternly.

Ed just slumped in good natured defeat and accepted his fate.


	22. Drowning Sorrows

Chapter Twenty –Two

Chapter Twenty –Two

Al leaned over, bringing the delicate rose closer to his nose. Another day had started quietly enough. No explosions, gun fire or poisons. The worst thing that had happened was Roy ribbing them about Riza's punishment from the night before and Ed insisting seeing Mustang naked was the worst penalty. Hughes had disappeared after breakfast. The ladies had gone wedding dress shopping. Al didn't know exactly where his brother was but he wasn't looking for Ed's company at the moment. He thought maybe Ed was with Hughes. On Earth they had drifted apart marginally, just enough to have comfortable space around them. Besides, Ed was being a pill today.

"What do you think, Alphonse?" Armstrong gestured to the thick bank of roses. "Here or perhaps in the oak copse? There is a lovely view of the lake from there."

"Let's see the copse," Al said, distracted. He was honored that Roy trusted him to help pick out a wedding spot but nearly cried when the man had asked him if he felt up to it. Roy hadn't wanted him to feel the pain of helping with a wedding not his own. Al had assured him he'd be fine. It was a lie.

Armstrong bobbed his massive head and started down the garden path. "Less chance of bees there."

"And the acorns won't be falling quite yet," Al added. "And Hughes will like having the picturesque background because you know he'll…" His voice hitched. "He'll take more photos than the professional." He regretted leaving the sunny path behind as they headed into the trees. He could blame the sun for making his eyes water.

"Flame will appreciate that."

Al snorted. "He'll complain. He's so much like my brother."

A chuckle rippled Armstrong's moustache. "Something I would think best not said to your brother."

"Only if I want to touch off a tantrum." Al stroked the trunk of an ancient oak, imagining he could feel the power in it, the life. There was something serene about the woods. He needed to go out into Roy's garden's more, find a little peace. He made his way through the copse to the other side, gazing down to the lakefront where swans glided on the shimmering water. "Here would be a possibility."

Armstrong jotted it down on his tablet. "It is a lovely spot."

Al nodded, thinking Ziata would have liked something like this. He flinched from the mental and leaned against a tree. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sorry, think I swallowed a bug," he lied, knowing he was usually better at it than he was now.

"It's hard to lose someone." Armstrong's thick hand thumped Al on the back. "Especially someone you loved. It's all right to mourn that loss, Alphonse."

Al wiped at a few tears that escaped his control. "And I have. I just want…I want to move on but when I think about it, it hurts so much. I feel like a bad person." He was surprised when Armstrong only clasped his huge hand around his shoulder. Al had been expecting a hug or more of the man's usual drama.

"You are many things, Alphonse, but you are not a bad person. It's not a bad thing for a young man to want to find happiness in his life once more. Go pursue bliss with both hands and don't worry about what it makes of you. Your young lady wouldn't have wanted you to live a loveless life."

Al mustered up a smile. "Thank you, Armstrong. I know you're right. It's just hard."

"The most worthwhile things usually are."

Dashing away his tears, Al snorted. "True. All right, we have three likely spots, let's find at least one more outside and a room inside should things get rainy."

"And double check the dining hall to make sure it will be adequate for our needs and the ballroom."

"You have a ballroom?" Al's eyes widened. "I have to see that."

"Of course." Armstrong gestured back down the path. "My sister might be there. She enjoys playing piano, Katherine, not Olivia."

Al kept his thought that he couldn't see Olivia doing anything soothing like playing piano to himself. He just fell into step with Armstrong, feeling somehow better than he had in a long time.

X X X

His hand shook as butterflies danced in his gut. Hughes was fairly sure that he hadn't been this nervous the first date he had ever been on. This afternoon was important to him. He and Gracia had been meeting with others around but today felt different. It was just them and lunch. He knew that his Gracia would never want him to spend his life alone but what would she have thought of this? Was this a good thing? It felt good but what if it was the biggest mistake he'd ever make? Then he spotted her coming into the restaurant and he simply _knew_ being with this Gracia could never be a mistake.

Hughes got to his feet, grinning like a fool as she came over to the table. Unable to help kissing her cheek, he pushed her chair in when Gracia. He felt in his pocket for something that he wasn't sure he should have bought. It was too soon. "I'm glad you came."

"I almost didn't." A nervous look flickered over her face. "I keep thinking, can this be right? What would he think?"

Hughes tried not to let the pain shine in his eyes. He took a breath to steady his voice. "If it helps I was thinking the same thing and then I saw you standing in the door. It brushed away my doubts. I know it's crazy but being here with you feels very right to me."

Gracia fingered the menu that had been waiting for her on the table. "It helps. My heart feels the same but there is this echo of doubt in my mind."

"Understandable. I look like him. From what I've been told, I act like him but I'm not him. You still don't know me well enough to know if there are big important differences."

Gracia reached across the table and took his hand. "The only thing that would worry me would be if you were a violent man and I know you aren't. You have kind eyes and the brothers would never have befriended you if you had a vicious heart."

Hughes caught his lower lip between his teeth, trying to calm the emotional swell. "Thank you." He took off his glasses and cleaned them on his shirt tail. "Shall we order?"

Gracia looked as relieved as he felt to have something to break the tension. She waved the waitress over and ordered an egg salad sandwich and a salad. Hughes ordered the sausage and green pepper sandwich. When the waitress moved off, Gracia giggled.

He cocked up an eyebrow. "What?"

"Maes hated sausage," she said. "Wouldn't touch it unless he had to."

"How could anyone hate sausage?" Hughes couldn't fathom it. "It's the national food where I'm from. I've been known to drive out into blizzards if I've run out of sausage in the ice chest."

"They're not my favorite thing but I'll eat them," Gracia admitted sheepishly.

Hughes held up his hand. "I think this relationship is over."

She laughed. "I'll show you the best butcher shop in town. You can get all you want. I'm pretty sure Roy doesn't stock up on them."

"Roy doesn't eat food. He just strains the air for nutrients." Hughes chuckled.

Gracia sobered. "He does look that way now."

"You have no idea. I went with him and Edward to get my uniforms. I went first so I could make it here but I did get to hear his waistband size. Riza is right. We need to fatten him up." Hughes shook his head, deeply worried about the man. "He isn't going to do that eating soup with penises and worms."

Gracia's eyes widened. "What?"

"Long, gross story. I'll save for when you aren't eating."

"He needs you," Gracia said quietly. "He always has. Roy can be…dark. He needed Maes to make him smile."

"Sounds like a pretty important job." Hughes studied the soft fall of hair around her face, trying to find the next thing to say.

"It is. You have a lot of important jobs," Gracia said. "Investigator, father, best friend. Is it overwhelming?"

Hughes nodded slowly. "At times. But most of the time, it feels good. I didn't feel this needed back home, except as a husband."

A smile warmed her face. "I'm not sure I'm ready to be a wife just yet but…would you like to see Elicia? It's too early to meet her but you could see her when I go to pick her up from school."

"I...I'd love to." He wasn't sure what else to say, not yet. Just seeing Elicia, seeing what might have been back in his world, it was almost overwhelming. "I'm quite good at being covert. She won't see me."

Gracia sighed, her head bowing slightly. "That was a very big step."

"Yes," Hughes said, very glad to see their food arriving. "But if you change your mind before we're done with lunch, that'll be okay, too. I'll understand."

"Thank you." Gracia lost herself in the sandwich for several long moments. "So, uniforms?"

Hughes understood the need for something less emotionally charged. "Mine will be done soon. Ed was being a jerk when I left. Roy may have murdered him by now."

She stabbed some lettuce. "Ed and Roy tend to fight."

"They're like gasoline and matches."

"Please, if you say that within earshot, tell Roy he's the gasoline. He hates being taken for a match." Gracia's green eyes danced.

Hughes snorted. "Well, when your special power is fire…."

"He can get almost as apoplectic as Edward about that." She wagged a finger.

"That's just tempting me to see it." Hughes smirked.

Gracia chuckled. "I pity poor Riza, some days, locked up in that house with all of you men."

"Don't worry. She's more than capable of killing the most troublesome of us." Hughes took a bite of sausage and chewed. "The trick is to not be the most rotten of the bunch."

They had finished the lunch and were working on the after meal coffee when Hughes thought about the little box riding in his pocket. Now would be a good time, he decided. She trusted him. She cared. It wasn't too over the top, he hoped. "Either Roy or Madame President got them to forward me some salary and since I don't need much right now … well, I saw this in a store window and couldn't resist it. It just looked like something you might like." Hughes kept to himself that his Gracia would have loved it but this Gracia was a different woman that he was still getting to know.

"You bought me a present?" Gracia couldn't quite hide the little smile that tried to start on her face.

Feeling the fiery blush rising up his face, Hughes dipped his hand into his pocket. He pulled out the little box. "It's something small, not very expensive, but I thought it was pretty."

Gracia fumbled a bit, opening it slowly. Her eyes glowed with inner fire as she lifted the bouquet of three sunflowers in marcasite up for closer inspection. "Oh, it's lovely brooch." She got up, leaning over the dirty dishes to kiss him. "I can't believe you got me this."

"I'm glad I did after the gift you just gave me in getting to see Elicia," Maes replied quietly.

Gracia sat down, fumbling in her purse. She retrieved a lacy handkerchief to dab her eyes with. "You're welcome. Speaking of which, we should head down that way."

Hughes paid and walked Gracia down to the school. She hadn't pinned the brooch on, not that he expected her to. Elicia might notice. Gracia gave him another kiss as she said goodbye. She would, after all, have to walk Elicia home without him. He took to the shadow of a few tall oaks across from the school and waited. Elicia would have been his child if things had been different. Hughes had to believe his counterpart would want his child to have a father figure.

Children were loosed into the playground. Hughes spotted her even before Elicia managed to run to her mother's side. Roy had enough pictures of her in his home. Her twin pony tail flew out behind her as she ran with flags of blue yarn holding the dog ears tight. She swung around her mother, giggling loudly before Gracia could capture her hand to walk her home.

Hughes found his strength fleeing him, like rats from a burning house. What a beautiful little girl. He couldn't look, couldn't bear to see what he had missed out on. Hughes let the tree hold him up then he stumbled away once Gracia chivvied Elicia up the street. He didn't know if he had any right to be part of their life but Hughes knew he wanted to be.

X X X

Roy was finally alone. No one wanted anything of him. It had felt good for about the first twenty minutes, then he got bored. Of course, Dev was going to meet him at the fountain in a few minutes, probably with a stack of work Roy didn't want to do. His baby sulk lightened, seeing a pathway out of the doldrums. He spotted Alphonse peering into the window a floral shop that sold living plants. "Alphonse," he called out, heading down the sidewalk.

Al jumped up so fast, he nearly unbalanced himself. His face flushed a little and Roy realized the young man might be shopping for the wedding. "Oh, hello, sir." Al smiled though it didn't quite change the expression in his melancholy eyes. "I didn't see you."

Roy purposely didn't glance over at the store. "Ed escaped. I was just wandering around enjoying the quiet before Dev shows back up. I appreciate your help today, Alphonse." Roy took into consideration the look in the young man's eyes. "Though I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's all right. I like being able to do things. It keeps me from thinking too hard, sometimes." Al's face loosened into a genuine smile. "And it gets me away from Brother's complaining."

"Yes, thanks for loaning him to me. As if I needed that." Roy snorted. "We can talk about the wedding stuff later, with Riza. I'm not in the mood for it right now. I have too many things on my mind. I'm worried about Hughes."

Al gave him a curious look. "Is he having troubles fitting in? He wouldn't tell me or Ed if he were."

"No, he seems to be slipping into Maes' skin all too well." Roy sighed. As much as he needed this man to be Maes, sometimes the reality made his shudder a bit. "But I have no idea how Gracia is really handling this. He went to meet her today."

"Oh, I don't envy him. It was hard enough to find him back on earth. Ed had to live through watching my doppelganger die. He never talks about it." Al sighed. "There is just so much unhappiness."

"There is happiness, Alphonse. A lot of it. We just have to find it," Roy said then his head snapped around. "Wait, what did you say about Ed?"

Alphonse didn't look convinced. "That's Ed's story, not mine." He pointed north. "He looks happy."

Roy turned to see Dev heading their way. "He has work for me. My suffering thrills him."

"It's like fine wine." Al snorted. "Brother likes that vintage, too."

"I've noticed." Roy rolled his eye then turned a thoroughly disgusted face to Dev.

"There you are, bastard. Got a list of things they want for the hospital, the must haves and the dreams. And got something from that Attaway guy whining about the budget for this. He doesn't want to fun even half of the base necessities," Dev said, frustrated. "You have problems."

"Story of my life." Roy sighed then brightened, spotting a colorful figure slouching its way down the sidewalk. He waved. "Hughes! Over here."

"Seems to be a popular spot," Al mused.

"Heart of the city." Roy shrugged as Hughes hurried over. He frowned at the expression on the bespeckled man's face. "Didn't it go well?"

Hughes spread his hands. "It did. So well that she let me see Elicia."

Roy hadn't been expecting that. "Really?"

"Not meet her but…I got to see her." Hughes shoulders slumped. "That was so damn hard."

"I can't imagine," Roy said, thinking he had a clue. Seeing this man had nearly killed him. He didn't want to think about meeting the alter of his child. "Okay, we've all had some nasty troubles today and so follow me."

"Never a good idea," Dev said. "And my day wasn't bad." He looked between Hughes and Al. "Need to make up for the whole detained for questioning thing, I suppose, but yeah, this group looks depressed."

"And troubles go good with beer, so come on. My treat," Roy said, spearheading the way towards his favorite bar.

"My chance to damage your wallet? Okay, I'm in," Dev chuckled.

"I could _use_ a drink or five." Al sighed. "Should I call Ed?"

"No, he went somewhere with Winry. Let him fail in peace," Roy replied then glanced over his shoulder at Hughes. "You coming, Hughes?"

"One of us will be needed to guide the drunks home." Hughes said. "But it won't be me. Lead the way, General."

Roy led them to the Alibi and they took up a table in the back. Roy got them a pitcher to start out with. He raised his mug. "What shall we drink to?"

"The things that make us happy," Al suggested. "To being back home."

"To thinking about shortstuff failing." Dev grinned.

"You are _evil_." Al laughed.

"He is." Roy wagged his head, chuckling. "To finally getting to be with the love of my life."

"To making new friends and new loves," Hughes added, starting the clink of glass. "Now, speaking of weddings, have you figured anything out?"

"Mostly I'm staying out of Riza's way and letting people rule my life. So far I now have a huge wedding that's making a political statement. I've lost the right to wear my dress blues and I have no groomsmen, well you as best men, I guess. But I do have an obnoxious priest." Roy drained his beer in two long swallows and poured more.

"If I live that long." Dev took a long drink. "Some soldiers roughed up my friends today."

"What are you talking about? Why am I now just hearing about it?" Roy grumbled.

Dev sighed, tracing the wood grain on the table. "Because I told them I wouldn't run to you with everything that goes on with us. They didn't want anyone to know but I've been thinking about it all day."

"And decided they might do something in retaliation," Hughes said, getting that dangerous look on his face that Roy knew too well.

"Or if they didn't, it would just still happen if you didn't tell someone," Al added.

Dev nodded. "Yeah to both. I knew about these guys. They'd just shout nasty stuff to us. And I don't know if Rotem shouted something back or what. He says not. He says they shoved him down on the street. He's got a knot on his head to prove it but he might have provoked them. Still, that's not right."

Roy rocked back on his chair, casting a glance at the cigar box on the bar as if he wanted one. "Don't keep stuff like this from me, Dev. I _need_ to know it. Tomorrow, we talk to Rotem, find out what really happened and take care of it. I won't settle for harassment and neither will the president."

Dev finished his beer and held out his mug to Mustang. "I'll have Uzziel and Aris there for the talk. I guess they should know about this, too."

"Definitely." Roy refreshed Hughes and Al's mugs as well. "Tomorrow. It's too late to deal with tonight," he said. "We need another toast. An end to strife in our lives."

The glasses clinked a little too hard.

XXX

"Shouldn't they have been back a long time ago?" Ed fretted, kneeling on the couch so he could stare out the window.

Winry tugged on his belt loops. "Ed, relax. Al is out with Mr. Hughes and Roy. They're probably enjoying themselves." Her hot look suggested an additional thought; like we _should_ have been. "Al's a big boy now. Did you used to fret this much when he went out with his fiancée?"

"Ziata was a sweet girl. Mustang is a force of corruption in human skin." Ed settled next to her, slipping an arm around her shoulders. "Besides, things were different there. You didn't stay out this late with a good girl."

Winry snorted. "I don't think you have to fear for Al's virtue, Edward. I'll worry when Riza worries."

"Worry about what?" Riza asked, coming into the room.

"Ed's worried that no one's home, well, besides us and Miao-Yin." Winry shot him a tart look again but he was oblivious.

"Li-Ying is with Armstrong and Roy called from someplace raucous." Riza lounged against the doorframe as if gauging whether or not she should intrude on them.

"See? Raucous means bar. _Told_ you he was the corrupter," Ed said triumphantly.

Riza crossed over and put a hand on Ed's head. "Your brother might need to let go a little, Edward."

Ed's expression twisted into something bitter as he settled against Winry's shoulder. "Yeah, I know. Wish he didn't. Al deserves to smile."

"Naturally and I think Al can find his own path, Edward. It's time to concentrate on yourself. Your brother knows you're here for him if he needs you." Riza smiled gently.

Winry tapped his chin. "Listen to her. She's smart."

"Yeah," Ed said reluctantly then flinched when the doorbell rang.

Riza shot them a querulous look then went to answer it. Ed followed her, a nervous twitch creasing his brow. Too many things had happened for his comfort level. Still, he wasn't shocked to find Aris on the door step with Hala. Riza stepped back to let them in. "If you're looking for Roy, he's not here," she said.

"Sorry to show up so late. I just wanted to drop off these files." Aris handed them to Riza. "Hala and I have been at the hospital all evening discussing a few things and trying to round up some volunteers to help get our new hospital on its feet. Dev has most of the paperwork but a few ideas came to us later."

"We had a bit of luck with the volunteers," Hala added. "Is my son still here? He didn't answer the phone at the apartment."

"He's probably with Mustang and my brother," Ed offered. "Doing who knows what."

"I shudder to think," Aris chuckled as Hala sighed.

Loud, off key singing rattled through the open windows. Winry peeked out then snorted. "You won't have to wonder. Here they come. I think I feel sorry for that cab driver."

Riza pinched the bridge of her nose, heading outside. Everyone else filtered after her. At the end of the walk, Roy and Hughes were out of the cab, holding onto each other for support, singing on the top of their lungs. Together, they staggered up the walk.

"Is my brother with them?" Ed scowled, starting down the walk. "Did you lose Al?" He had to speak loud enough to be heard over the...singing? Caterwauling?

"I'm sure he's here. Al wouldn't let them come home on their own like this," Winry followed Ed halfway down the walk, her lip curling back and nose wrinkling. "Did you two fall in a vat of beer, or what?" She waved her hand in front of her face.

"Wha? Al and the desert rat are right behin….oh." Roy nearly unbalanced himself looking over his shoulder.

"Bedder goes gets 'em," Maes slurred as they turned as one wobbly unit and swayed back to the cab.

"Should we help them?" Aris asked dubiously.

"Let them suffer," Riza replied, sitting on the steps, watching intently as if it were theatre.

"Why isn't Al getting out of…" Ed's jaw tightened as realization hit. "I'm killing the bastard."

"You might want to let him get your brother to the house first," Winry said wryly.

Roy helped Dev back up the walk, the younger man nearly pulling him off into the bushes more than once. Hughes half dragged Al all the way back to the porch. Dev patted Roy's chest. "He'sh a good guy. I love him." He turned his attention to the people on the porch. "I loves everyone but ya hasta be quiet. Mom thinks I'm home."

"I'm standing right here, son." Hala sighed and the young man ogled her in disbelief.

"Why did you take my baby brother drinking?" Ed grabbed the front of Roy's shirt, nearly dragging him away from Dev. Both men almost fell, Dev staggering into his mother. Roy nearly knocked Ed down.

"We all needed it," Roy said, steadying himself with a death grip on Ed's ponytail.

The young man yelped, nearly unbalancing the older alchemist again. "No, he didn't."

"Yes, we did," Hughes assured him, nearly losing his grip on Al.

"You're not my mother," Dev said, staring at the woman who helped pull him up the stairs.

"If you say so," Hala said, looking happy to disown him.

"Give me my brother before you drop him on his head, Hughes." Ed roughly pulled Al out of Hughes' grip.

"Hey, Eddie." Al grinned. "It was so much fun. I could do this…" Al hiccupped, turning green, then let loose a geyser of beer and bar food all over Edward.

Ed made a choking noise, letting Al go. Aris, Winry and Riza retreated to the door.

Hughes clamped a hand over his mouth, making retching noises. "I'm gonna…" He raced unsteadily into the house.

"Ewww," Roy gagged. "You shouldn't have shaken him, Eddie." He swayed up the steps as fast as he could. "Al sleeps in the tub tonight."

"Don't call me Eddie!" Ed stabbed a finger at Roy. "Either of you, damn it."

"Edward, there's a hose on the side of the house, use it please," Riza directed.

"Isn't someone going to _help_ me?" Ed pleaded. Winry sighed and came back down the steps.

"Not everyone would do this, Edward. Remember that." She went to get the hose.

"Brother, I'm gon…" Al didn't get the sentence out before giving Ed's boots another acid and beer wash.

"Ugh, hell, how much _did_ you drink, Al?" Ed tried to steady him. "Hurry up, Winry!"

By the time Winry hosed away the worst of it and they dragged inside, dripping wet, - Ed was too upset to even think about drying off - they got to see Dev on the floor in front of the fire place, holding his forehead. Roy was laughing hard. Even a pale-faced Hughes was chuckling.

"Did he fall?" Winry asked.

"He rug burned his head." Riza said with a sigh.

"I don't even know him." Hala waved her hands. "Get up, son."

"Sleepin' here," he said, snuggling into the thick rug.

"I'll get him a pillow and blanket." Winry sighed. "Ed, where are you putting Al? I don't think he'll be making it up the stairs."

"Put him in the tub," Roy said.

"I am _not_ putting my brother in a tub." Ed looked at Al who was barely conscious. "How about a pillow and blanket and we can stow him on the bathroom rug?"

"How is that any better than the tub?" Winry asked.

"He can…sprawl out?" Ed shrugged. "What do I know?"

"You take him in there. I don't want him getting sick all over me." Roy backed away as if in imminent danger and nearly fell over the ottoman.

"Aris, I think we can go home now," Hala said, shaking her head and the priest nodded his agreement.

"You can come wake him up in the morning." Roy grinned.

"That is very evil." She smiled. "Expect me."

Riza snorted then headed off to get some blankets and pillows. Winry helped her. Riza covered up Dev while Winry went to join Ed in the bathroom to take care of Al. Roy stumbled after the Ishbalans as they left so he could lock up.

"I cannot believe my brother is this drunk. How _could_ you let him do it, Hughes?" Ed asked, stomping back in the room.

"He's a grown up, Ed." Hughes held up his hands.

"And we switched him and Dev to water like an hour ago," Roy added.

Winry's eyebrows shot up. "We'd be at the hospital otherwise. I didn't think Al would get that drunk."

"I don't think they meant to," Hughes said, yawning. "Time to sleep."

"Yeah." Roy headed to the steps, tried to get up them then gave up and started going up on all fours.

Riza caught his belt loops, hauling him back, baring a good bit of butt as his loose pants nearly slid off. "Where do you think you're going?"

Roy shot her a confused look. "To bed."

"You are not sleeping with me smelling like booze and smoke, even if you made it up there without falling and busting open your fool head, _again_." Riza let his pants go. "You and Hughes take the two guests rooms down here. Now. Just go sleep it off."

Roy pouted, honestly looking hurt. "Are you mad at me?"

Riza leaned down and kissed his cheek. "No, but you stink and you're drunk so…" She pointed to the corridor that led to the rooms.

Sighing, Roy waved for Hughes to follow and the two men started on their way, breaking into song half way down the hall. Riza pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm going upstairs to read."

"That sounds like a good plan. I'll check Dev and Al and head up myself." Winry gave Ed a look that took him a few seconds to decipher. There would be no long night spent reading, not if he followed her. Well _this_ would make up for him getting puked on. Riza's expression said she figured it out before him.

X X X

Judith rubbed her eyes, stepping off the night train. She never slept well while moving, not that she had opportunity to do it often. To her surprise, there were a few cabs jockeying around the station, hoping for that late night fare.

As she rode to her unassuming hotel – or at least so she hoped. She had judged it by its price- Judith stared out the window, watching a shadowy Central slip past her. She had never been this far from home before. It almost made her feel a little less sure of herself.

She wondered who, if anyone, she should contact now that she was in town. Not Rose, the girl would be too easy to crack. The Ishbalan girl was a possibility. Judith figured an Ishbalan would die before implicating anyone. Above all, Attaway needed to think she was still in Lior. Judith couldn't trust him. One way or another, the Amestrians would pay for what happened to Lior.


	23. Bad Planning

Chapter Twenty-Three

Roy opened his front door, padding gingerly around on his metal foot. His hangover was mild but enough to make him forget his slippers. Opening the door and seeing Aris and Hala, he laughed, waving them inside. "You _did_ come back." He waved them in. "Dev is still dead to the world. Winry and Riza are making breakfast. Would you like some?"

"Thank you, no. We ate," Hala said, something akin to shameful joy gleaming in her red eyes.

"Well, we have tea and coffee, too. Come on back to the kitchen." Roy led the way.

"I'm surprised to see you awake and so functional." Hala's appraising gaze swept over Roy.

"He's a little more…practiced than your son," Aris said and Roy snorted. "I suppose the leftover concussions aren't slowing him down either."

"I  _do_ have a headache but I'll survive. I took one of my hangover cures." Roy gestured for them to precede him. 

Winry and Riza looked up as they walked into the kitchen. A pile of scrambled eggs and bacon sat in the middle of the table. Hughes was slumped over his coffee and Ed was busy glaring so hotly at Roy, the alchemist was amazed there weren't scorch marks on the table.

"Hello," Riza said. "Can we get you anything?"

"The coffee sounded good," Aris said, pulling a chair out for Hala.

"Tea is fine."

"Ed's not talking to me," Roy said, sitting down to some eggs and bacon on his temporarily abandoned plate. "If I didn't fear for Al's health, I'd take him out every night to get a morning so peaceful."

"Roy, don't make me kill you," Winry said, thumping him on the shoulder with her spoon and he winced.

"He might have a point," Hughes snorted and Ed turned the glare on him.

"I suppose it's even more peaceful because my son is still unconscious." Hala sighed. "You bring out the very worst in him."

"Roy's good at that."  Riza looked up from her coffee with a faint smile.  "For some reason, he brings out the worst in this generation's young men."

"Not so good with his own generation, either," Winry said, gesturing at Hughes, who groaned in response.

"I had a great time."  Hughes pried one eye open to look at Winry.  "Just great."

"You probably didn't throw up as much as Al did, either."  Winry arched her eyebrows at Hughes. 

"I'm holding you accountable for that, too."  Ed pointed at Hughes. 

"Hey, we did _not_ pour alcohol into anyone with a funnel," Roy protested, taking a bite.

"We considered it.  Well, actually, Dev considered it but we talked him out of it."  Hughes peered owlishly through his glasses.  "I guess Ishbalans know how to shotgun beer. Al even helped with that one.  Talking him out of it, I mean."

"That reminds me. I have to tell you about the time I built a bong out of a pumpkin!" Roy stabbed some eggs, a funny little grin on his face

Hala cocked her head, studying Roy in horror. "How are you even still alive?"

"God doesn't want him," Aris said wryly.

Roy flipped him an obscene gesture, snickering. "Hey Hughes, did you finish the roll at the bar?"

Hughes brightened. "Oh yeah, thanks. Riza, where can I take a roll of film to be developed?"

"Don't blame me.  I didn't give him a camera."  Ed leaned his chin in his hand, seeing Riza's 'help me' expression.  "But I can't wait to see these pictures."  His wolfish smile glittered.

"I didn't catch your brother doing anything inappropriate."  Hughes sniffed then winced, putting his fingers to his temples.

"Did you forget the barflies?" Roy's smirk flashed then faded as he downed some coffee.

"Oh, yeah."

"You let some skanky woman hit on Al?" Ed roared and Hughes clamped a hand over his ears.

"No, we shooed them off." Roy turned, hearing a moan in the other room. "I think you woke the dead, Edward."

"We'd better check on them," Winry said, getting up.

Roy got up, beckoning gleefully. "This will be like theatre."

"You're so twisted." Hughes laughed, following Winry and the other ladies into the living room. Ed, Aris and Roy followed him.

Dev sat up on the rug, coughing. "My lungs are burning. My head _hurts_."

"That's because you have a massive rug burn on it," Roy told him smugly.

"Do not." He put a hand to his forehead then jerked it away. "What did you _do_ to me, you stupid fu…uh, Mom? Why are you here?"

"Mom? I'm not your mother. You said so last night," Hala replied pleasantly.

"You were here?" Dev whimpered.

"And I didn't _do_ anything to you." Roy rolled his eyes.

"Like you'd remember," Ed grumbled.

"I know where I'd be checking if I had a face full of rug burn," Hughes added, ignoring Roy and Dev's glares.

"Shut the hell…" Dev turned green and he lurched to his feet, darting toward the bathroom.

"Don't you step on my brother in there!" Ed shouted after him loud enough to make Hughes wince. He turned a wicked grin on Roy "You're right, this _is_ like theatre."

"It won't be if you have to clean that bathroom," Winry reminded him.

"They puke on it, they clean it. I've already cleaned up after Al once." Ed shuddered.

"Technically, I did," Winry shot back and he shrugged.

"Hughes, give me that roll of film," Riza held out her hand. "I'm going to town with the ladies to go wedding shopping _again_. I'll have Fuery develop it. He'll be thrilled to do it as quickly as possible."

"Let me go get it." Hughes headed back for the downstairs guest room.

"So, this Hughes is a shutterbug, too?" Winry asked quietly.

"Oh, yes," Roy replied. "Uncanny." He turned to Hala. "Going to make sure your son doesn't drown in the toilet?"

"If he drowns, he drowns." She shrugged. "He's a big boy now."                

"She's just here to watch him suffer," Aris offered. His expression said that was his plan as well.

"It's every mother's right to give her son that 'idiot' look," Winry said. "Or in my case, Granny's right."

"I wasn't the only one to get that look."  Ed narrowed his eyes at Winry.  "I remember you getting that look, too."

"Did anyone mention your name?" Winry asked sweetly.

"He recognized the description." Riza laughed.

"In all honesty, I'm _glad_ Dev is out doing things like this." Hala glanced at Roy. "Whether or not I like that it's your influence he's under, I can't deny it's been good for my son. Going out to bars and having fun is a normal thing for a young man to do and he's never done it before. I'm not sure he's ever been hung-over before, though you're probably in a better position to say." She sighed. "Just don't tell Dev I approve. It'll ruin the 'mom thing'."

"Couldn't have that. Takes away all the fun of him twisting in the wind," Roy said as Hughes came back.

"Here, develop away but keep it secret until you do. Who knows what an alchemist might do to it," Hughes cautioned, dropping the roll of film into Riza's hand.

"Oh, I can imagine," she replied, tucking it into her pocket as Dev came back out of the bathroom, Al trailing behind him.

"Why was I on the floor?" Al muttered, stumbling along, eyes barely open.

"Don't you remember last night?" Ed drummed his hands on the marble mantle piece making just about everyone wince, even those not at the bar all night.

"Bits of it." Al's nose wrinkled. "I feel horrible. Roy, did I get sick on your hedges? The little ones out front? I remember getting sick…and them talking to me."

"YOU PUKED ON ME!" Ed bellowed, making even the non-hung over people shield their ears.

"Ishbala! How can something so little be so loud?" Dev groaned, his face going greyer as if he might vomit again.

"I'm not little." Ed went to stab a finger into Dev's chest then thought better of it. "I'm just not freakishly tall."

"I puked on you?" Al asked puzzled.

"Twice," Winry replied. "I had to hose you both off. It was the highlight of my evening."

"Sorry," Al muttered, rubbing his neck. "Can I go sleep in a real bed now?"

"No, you two need to get breakfast and then we're heading to the Ishbalan center to do some work," Roy replied.

"I don't actually work for you, you know," Al said, shooting him an unhappy look.

"You're making me work? I'm about to die," Dev moaned.

His mother patted his back, trying hard not to smile. "Get to work, slacker."

He pouted at her. "Thanks, Mom."

"And Alphonse, you and Edward are still on Roy duty for the rest of the week as punishment for sneaking into my bathroom, remember?" Riza smiled.  "Whatever he wants, he gets."

"He already drank me to death, doesn't that count?" Al whimpered.

"I what?" Roy's eye slotted. "Again, I didn't hold anyone down and use a funnel. You two are just lucky Hughes and I switched you to water well before we left the bar."

"We have a big breakfast cooked for you two," Winry said sweetly. "Nice scrambled eggs. Come and get it."

Dev and Al exchanged looks then nearly knocked each other down getting back to the bathroom with Winry laughing at them.

X                                                         X                                             X

"I get why we're here. It's punishment," Ed muttered, glancing up from his book as he sat reading in Aris' office. "But why did you come, Winry?"

"Riza got called away to work so no shopping. Li-Ying and Miao-Yin went to go get groceries and frankly, I feared knowing what they might be buying." Winry shrugged, not actually looking up from her _Mechanic's Monthly_ magazine. "I might as well come watch the living dead at work."

"You can be so mean," Al grumbled, stretched out on the rug since Dev had flung himself on the couch, refusing to be budged.

"You're just realizing that?" Ed braced for the punch he knew was coming.

"I'm _nice_," Winry protested, disappointing him by not punching him.

"Aren't you supposed to be working, Dev?" Aris asked cheerily.

"I am, working in my head." His metal hand flailed around the general area of his head.

"Actually, you need to get up and go see if that friend of yours is here yet," Roy said. "I want to talk to him about the soldiers harassing him."

Dev moaned. "Then Al will steal my couch."

"Move before we alchemize you to it," Roy replied. Grumbling, Dev got up and left the room. Al slithered onto the couch.  Roy turned to Aris. "So, how much you want to bet he comes back with at least three people?"

"No bet because Rotem, Vashti and Dev are pretty much attached at the hip or were until he started dating someone without red eyes." The priest glanced at Winry. "No offense."

"Don't worry, it's not a secret how they felt about me," Winry said, her hurt still evident in her tone.

"It's really unfair," Al mumbled into the couch pillows.

"Lots of things in our world are," Aris agreed as Dev returned with Vashti, Anah and Rotem, the young man sporting a black eye. Another young man the Amestrians hadn't met before was with them. Al sat up, looking grim at the sight of the battered young men. Aris and Roy looked equally as unhappy.

"This is Onur." Dev swept his hand to the youth who had a strawberry on his cheek. "He was with Rotem."

Aris stood up. "Tell us about what happened."

Onur glanced at Rotem, who shrugged and started the story. "We were downtown, I was getting groceries for Mom and these three soldiers started hassling us. I swear we didn't say anything to them."

"We didn't. There was just the two of us and they had guns. That would have been criminally stupid," Onur added.

"What did they say?" Roy folded his hands together, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"The usual crap, a host of red-eye slurs, telling us to go home and get out of _their_ city." Rotem fingered the dark bruise under his eye. "Then one of them hit me."

"Did you provoke them?" Aris asked.

Rotem and Onur exchanged glances then turned to Dev who shook his head.

"I don't care if you said stuff back," Roy said. "They have no business starting up with you in the first place and definitely no call to be hitting anyone unless you got physical with them."

"We didn't," Rotem replied quickly. "I guess I did tell them to leave us alone, probably not as nicely as I could have."

"Rotem," Onur hissed. "Don't give him reasons to side with them."

"He won't," Dev promised, putting a hand on Onur's arm to settle him. "Mustang will deal with this."

"I actually believe that, I guess." Rotem shrugged.

"Rotem?" Vashti sent him a querulous look.

 "I do," Rotem replied. "But I didn't say anything that deserved a gun butt to the face."

"I tried to grab him up and get out of there but that's when they hit me," Onur said, lifting his shirt to reveal bruised ribs. "We even lost all the groceries." Fury danced in his eyes at the loss of their food.

Leaning forward intently, Ed asked, "Have you seen these guys before?"

"Yeah, they're stationed there all the time and they always hassle us," Rotem said.

"Let me make a few calls and you're going to take me down there," Roy said, reaching for the phone.

"You're not in uniform. Will they listen to you?" Onur asked, his expression dubious.

"He doesn't want to be in uniform," Dev said, nodding in agreement to what he assumed Roy's plan was. "I've seen people say derogatory things to him when he's out of uniform, like calling him a squint. You want them to think all of us are up to something with you." He addressed that to Roy.

Mustang nodded, cupping a hand over the receiver. "And Fullmetal, I doubt they're going to recognize him. Let them think it's a big conspiracy. Ladies, I'm going to ask you to sit this out."

"We can help," Anah protested.

"I'm sure but too large a group and I can't protect you all. I know, you can protect yourself, but I have all the civilians to think about, too. Alex Louis," Roy said into the phone. "I have an investigation for you."

After a brief conversation, Mustang hung up. "In a half hour, Strongarm will have a few of his men in place. Hughes, he'll want you to join him at the fountain in the center of town, in half that time. He'll probably use you to get closer to the action, if there is any. Alex Louis isn't really made for undercover."

Hughes snorted. "You don't say."

"Edward, you will join me, Rotem, Onur and Dev." Roy squinted at Dev, glad he had worn his glass eye today. He had suspected he might want both eyes seen. They might have associated the distinctive patch with the Flame Alchemist.  "Or are you too hung over?"

"I can do this," Dev grumbled. "I _want_ to."

"I figured." Roy got to his feet, giving Dev a pat on the shoulder as he walked by.

"I can help," Al offered, brushing his hair back away from bloodshot eyes.

"No way," Ed snapped. "You take Winry home. This is no place for civilians."

"As if you're really a soldier," Al's eyes slotted. "Or any of them." He nodded to the Ishbalan youths.

"And I don't have to be escorted home, Edward." Winry glowered at him.

"And you can't come with us," Ed insisted.

"He's right, Alphonse. I can't sanction risking you. Technically, Aris would be risking these young men," Roy said.

"They _need_ to do this. We want to find some sort of lasting peace but with people like that, it won't happen," Aris said, thumping his hand down on the table.

"It can be dangerous," Roy said. "I know I don't have to tell you that. Investigations _will _be there and they will be armed. I need only one thing from you four, your words that you will let _me_ handle this. I can protect you but only if you do what I say and I know that's asking a lot since half of you don't like me and the other half love doing exactly the opposite of what I say."

"I'll listen," Ed said reluctantly, "But don't forget what I can do."

"I don't forget things like that," Roy assured him. "I'll be counting on your abilities, Edward. Dev, as for you and your friends, if you have any weapons, now would be the time to go stash them someplace here. We do not want to add any fuel to the fire. If you're unarmed, they'll have no reason to pull their weapons."

"You know we're not allowed to carry weapons," Dev said.

Roy offered up a flat smile. "Yes, so now would be the time to make sure you're actually not."

Dev snorted, waving his two companions to follow him. The ladies went with them, looking unhappy about staying behind. "You have nothing to worry about."

"I'd better get going," Hughes said. "Are you going to get a message to Riza?"

"If I can. If I get shot _again_, I better hope for death," Roy said, with barely a hint of rumor. "Riza will kill me otherwise."

"I hate this plan," Winry said. "I'm tired of people I care about getting hurt."

Ed smirked. "It won't be us getting hurt."

Winry didn't look convinced but Ed ignored that. He had to.

XXX

"Okay with that hat on you look like you should be working in a laundry," Ed said as they walked down the street.

Roy eyed him sourly, fingering the silk cap he wore. "Why do you think I never wear this stuff?"

"At least you fit in with us foreigners," Dev said wryly. "I still feel like death."

Roy tugged on the cap again. "I'd have let you stay at home if I could but it was better this way. All blood shot and baggy eyed, you really look disreputable."

"Bite me."

"You do." Rotem chuckled.

Ed laughed a little, too, but sobered up quickly enough when he wondered if he was still good in a fight. It had been a few years since he'd last been in one. That was all he needed, to get himself killed now. At least he wouldn't die a virgin but he wanted to live long enough to get good at sex. Not to mention Winry might do rude things to his corpse if he managed to die on her now.

"And your soldiers, they'll be hiding there, right?" Onur asked, his shifting eyes showing his nervousness.

Roy nodded. "I made sure of it."

"This had better not be the first time they actually ignore us," Rotem fretted. "I guess we would look pretty scary to someone who doesn't like outsiders. A bunch of desert dogs, a slant and a rather disreputable-looking kid."

"I'm the same age as _you_," Ed grumbled. "Give or take a year."

"Really?" Rotem's eyes widened.

"And I'm as tall as the bastard," Ed huffed, looking pleased at that.

"Not quite," Roy replied.

"And Mustang looks like he's a teenager half the time, too," Dev replied. "Okay, so what are we doing? Just wandering around until we get hassled?"

"That's the plan and when it happens let _me_ deal with it," Roy reminded.

"Great plan. Stumble around like idiots," Ed snorted.

"We seem to be well qualified," Dev replied. "They're going to think we're corrupting this little precious piece of golden sunlight." He jerked a thumb at Ed, who glared back. "That should stir them up good."

Ed shot him an obscene gesture.

"What do you plan to do if they get violent again? We're all unarmed now," Onur said, his hand drifted to a pocket, as if looking for a knife.

"No, you're unarmed. We alchemists have other weapons at our disposal," Roy replied and Dev winced. Roy put a finger to his lips. "Enough of this talk now. You three find something else to talk about. Edward and I can join in."

Ed listened with half an ear as the Ishbalans fell into an easy conversation about some feast day he had no clue about. He didn't think Mustang looked all that interested either. That wasn't important, he supposed. Man, if Winry and Al knew about how bad this plan was, they'd have a fit. He lost track of where they were meandering until he heard someone loudly telling them to stop.

"Where do you all think you're going?" one of the soldiers asked.

Ed saw Roy's eye cut over to Rotem and Onur who nodded. This was the crew.

"Oh, it's you two again. You didn't get enough last time," the tallest and broadest of the three soldiers said, thumping Rotem on the shoulder.

"We have to shop down here," Rotem said. "We don't want any trouble."

"Please, just let us pass," Onur added and Ed could see this was only making these soldiers angrier. Well, that was what they wanted.

"You brought some buddies this time," the youngest of them said, his eyes wide. Sun reflected off his red hair. Ed wondered if he was afraid of them or of his own partners. It was hard to tell but he was definitely scared.

"We're not doing anything wrong," Roy said easily, hands spread wide. "We've given you no cause to stop us."

"We'll decide that, squint. Where's your i.d. bracelet?" The tall one reached for Roy's arm.  "Let's see your visa."

"I'm a citizen," Roy said evenly but Ed could see the fury building in Roy's remaining eye. He hadn't really even thought much about Roy's heritage but from the building rage, Ed thought it might be as sore a spot for Roy as being short was for him.

"Don't talk back, squint." The thin blond that had spoken first poked Roy then gestured to the redhead. "Sergeant Dressler, get those dogs moving off."

The redhead looked too young and conflicted for this, Ed thought. "You heard him."

"We have every right to be here," Dev grumbled.

"Kid, you with them?" the tall one asked Ed. "Are they making you go with them?"

"Nobody makes me do anything," Ed said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"We have Sergeant Dressler's name. I'd like yours as well," Roy said to the other two. Ed envied his ability to still be calm.

"You don't get to demand things," The blond shoved Roy. The Ishbalans tensed, waiting for a fight.

"Do that again, and you'll regret it," Roy said. "This is the Fullmetal Alchemist and I'm Flame."

"As if state alchemists would be a kid and a squint." The tall one brought his rifle up. "I think we'll have to arrest you for impersonating a couple of very important people."

Ed grimaced. He just hoped Armstrong and Hughes had their people somewhere close. Now if he could just avoid getting shot, he'd be happy.

X                                             X                                 X

"I can't believe he tried to send me home like a child," Winry grumbled as she and Al ghosted along behind the pack, barely able to keep them in sight.

Al figured his brother had just talked himself out of sex for a week. "Brother has always been overly protective."

Winry sighed. "I know that. We've talked about this. It drives me crazy and Roy is just as bad. He doesn't pull this crap as often with Riza."

"Well, she would shoot him," Al replied.

"I still have my wrench."  Winry's dour expression let Al know she would still be likely to use it, too.

"Maybe we shouldn't have followed them," Al sighed, wondering if that would earn him a wrenching. "It could be really dangerous."

"Al, we're back far enough to be safe. There are people all over these streets," Winry replied. "If something goes bad, we may have to help them."

Al scowled. She had a good point there. Hearing loud voices, Al pulled Winry into an alley. He peered around the corner, barely able to see his brother down the block. Winry pressed against him as she tried to see as well.

"Oh, hell," Al muttered. "They have guns drawn."

X                                 X                                 X

"Dressler, what are you doing?" the blond asked. "Get your gun on them."

"But they haven't made any threatening moves," the young soldier protested, his voice shaking.

"Lieutenant, you have five seconds to get that gun out of my face or you are going to regret it," Roy said. "This _kid_ is the Fullmetal Alchemist." He noticed Ed shifting angrily at the appellation but amazingly he held his tongue. "And I'm General Mustang and I'm not going to tell you again."  He tried not  look to the shadows and give away Investigations' men. Roy just hoped they were actually there.

Dressler took a step away. "I believe him."

"Dressler, you're so useless." The tall one growled. "You want this filth to spread all over our city?"

The redhead didn't answer and Roy didn't want to let him have time to. He knew the look of a terrified kid caught up in the crap of his superiors. "I'm telling you this one last time." Roy tugged on his watch chain, popping it out of his pocket. "I'm General Mustang and you want to put those guns away and give me your names right now."

"That looks real," the blond said, doubt finally entering into his voice.

The tall soldier rested his cheek against the stock of his rifle. "We'll just blame one of the red-eyes for killing him because we're in too deep now."

"Shit."

Roy wasn't sure who said that, Ed? Dev? Probably both.  Ed dropped, clapping. The ground swelled up into a wall. A shot and startled cry rang out. As he heard Armstrong bellowing for them to lower their weapons, Roy shoved on his glove. It could all go to hell too fast, especially with the arrival of more soldiers, even if they were on his side. The wall was too small and the two belligerent soldiers popped around the side. "Drop the guns or I drop you," he promised them.

They kept their weapons high and Roy snapped, controlling the fire, just enough to singe and scare them. Their shrieks were deafening, lingering longer than his flames. Armstrong and Hughes' men hesitated in cuffing them, no less afraid of his show but they didn't delay in confiscating the fallen weapons.

"Damn that was scary," Rotem whispered.

"We were just protecting ourselves," the blond screamed, his hair all but gone. "Tell them, Dressler."

"Armstrong," Roy waved the big man over and said softly. "Take Dressler in but go easy. I think these two bullied him into it. He'll probably tell you everything you need to know."

Armstrong nodded, his forelock flopping. "We heard them." He turned to supervise his men.

"Brother, are you all right?" Al's voice rang out.

Ed whipped around and Roy heard the fury in his tone. "Al, what are you doing here? Winry!"

Roy turned, not to see them, but to find what was causing all the ragged panting echoing in his ear. He hadn't thought any of the Ishbalans had been shot. He saw Dev's eyes, impossible wide, fixed on his static glove. Anything resembling color had fled the young man's face and he trembled hard. Roy realized his foolish mistake a moment before Dev screamed incomprehensibly and his metal hand crashed into Roy's blind side.


	24. regrets

Chapter Twenty- Four Dana Evans Normal Dana Evans 1 7 2008-10-30T03:47:00Z 2008-10-30T04:06:00Z 1 4513 20809 Evans Inc. 462 164 25158 11.5606 Clean Clean false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 st1\:*{behavior:url(#ieooui) } /* Style Definitions */ {mso-style-name:"Table Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0in; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:#0400; mso-fareast-language:#0400; mso-bidi-language:#0400;}

Chapter Twenty- Four

Stars left streamers behind them as Roy fell. Completely dazed, he could barely get his hands up to protect his face, doing a very poor job of it. His blind side felt like it was one fire. He heard Ed and Al shouting and Winry's pleas for Dev to stop. Through the blood pouring down his face from where Dev's metal plates had laid open his scalp, Roy saw Ed and Rotem pulling the tall Ishbalan away from him.

"Roy, Roy, are you all right?"

Roy looked up into Winry's worried face and boldly lied. "I'll be fine." Or at least that's what he hoped he said. His jaw ached. He could barely see, his eye swelling up. He could see enough to notice the soldiers advancing on Dev. "Armstrong, Hughes, no! Don't arrest him. My fault…he's having flashbacks." Or at least Roy assumed. It could be anything, right down to Dev really did still want him dead but Roy had faith in his pronouncement, having lived through enough flashbacks of his own. "Winry, take him home. Ed, Al, you help her please. We can get Ed's statements later."

"Wait," Rotem cried and Roy tried to find him through all the swelling and blood. "We should go, too."

"We need your statements," Hughes said, gentle yet stern. "It would be better now rather than later. You trust them to take care of Dev, right?"

Rotem gnawed his lower lip, looking at Winry and the Elric brothers, then nodded abruptly. "I guess I do. Onur and I will stay with you. Shouldn't someone be calling an ambulance or something? Dev really beat the hell out of him." Rotem pointed at Roy.

"I'm fine," Roy replied blearily. "I'm just going to sleep on the ground, which is spinning nicely."

"Well, at least you remember who you are this time," Hughes said, kneeling down to check Roy out.

Roy waved at Ed. "Go on, get Dev out of here. Hughes will take care of me."

"I will," Hughes assured them.

Ed nodded, trying to stabilize the tall Ishbalan who had stopped flailing and screaming but he was still breathing heavily. Ed didn't relish trying to move Dev toward wherever home was.

"Let me help, Brother." Alphonse shouldered some of Dev's weight.

"I know the way," Winry said, starting down the street.

"Neither of you should even be here," Ed grumbled but he accepted the help, regretting he had said yes to this mission.

X X X

"We're here, Dev," Winry said as Al used the young man's keys to open the apartment. Dev didn't answer her but she wasn't expecting him to. He had been silent; eyes glazed the whole way to the apartment.

Ed grunted after he and Al muscled Dev to the couch, dumping him on the brilliant deep red and gold swath and floral cushions. Dev moaned, drawing his feet up onto the edge of the couch. He curled up over his knees, holding them. Winry sat next to him, nearly displacing a fringed pillow. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. "It'll be all right now, Dev."

"Can we get you anything?" Al fretted as Ed hovered near the couch, an impressive frown riding on his face.

Dev held out his hands, unfolding a bit from the ball he had made of himself. "I have blood on my hands."

"I'll go get you a towel," Winry said but Al put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll do it," he said and Winry let him go. There was only so much space in the apartment. Al would find what he needed easily.

"Ed, turn on some lights please, so I can see to clean him up." Winry kept her arm around Dev who couldn't seem to let his hands drop now that he noticed the gore. She wasn't blind to Ed's unhappy look but at least he didn't say anything. "Get the one inside the table first." She nodded to the odd little end stand next to the couch. Red hide had been pulled over wrought iron, graced by a glass top with an almost floral depiction of sun in its center.

Ed raised his eyebrows but found the switch and light glowed up out of the table. He went to turn on the wall sconces, more red hide in a dramatic shield-like iron work. "Why is everything red? How can you see like this?"

"Overhead," Dev murmured pointing toward the ceiling. A large frosted glass and iron lantern hung there.

"The apartment is decorated in traditional Ishbalan style, Edward," Winry said as Al came back with two wet towels and a large dry one.

"It's very pretty." Al eyed the brilliant yellow and red rug, with its hints of blue, that stretched in front of the couch. "Colorful. Can I get you anything else, Dev? Something to drink?"

He shook his head. "I'm going to jail."

"No, you're not. If Roy wanted to arrest you, he had soldiers enough to do it right then and there." Winry wiped off Dev's living hand first to get the sticky blood off his skin before turning to his automail. Bits of Roy's hair was caught in the bloody joints. Winry tried not to see as she cleaned it away.

"I don't know what happened," Dev murmured. "I remember the fire…Ishabala, there were flames everywhere…then I was here."

"You freaked and did what some of us have been wishing for, to beat the smug out of Mustang," Ed said, ignoring his brother's stressed, 'Ed!' "Though I think you did hurt him. Probably made his concussion worse."

"I think he gets the idea, Edward," Winry said crossly, holding Dev tighter as he let out a distressed moan.

"I didn't mean to."

"I know, Dev." Winry used the second wet towel to wipe Dev's face. "Roy knows. That's why he had us bring you home. Why don't you take off your shoes and just try to relax. You're all hung over to top it off. You just couldn't handle the flame alchemy."

Dev kicked his sandals off against the eight-pointed, star-painted stone table then went a clashing shade of green-grey. He pushed off the couch, raced past Al and into the bathroom.

"Guess all the color got to him," Ed said wryly.

"Brother, that's rude." Al turned off the overhead light, seeming happier in the dim red light. "Better."

Ed shrugged. "You're hung over, too, not to mention you totally ignored a military edict."

"Orders from you don't count," Al replied sourly.

"And I don't listen to _Roy_ either," Winry said. "I'm going to make tea. Al, if Dev doesn't come back out of there in a few minutes, have Ed drag him out. I don't want him barricading himself in with razors, given his state of mind."

Winry went into the kitchen and put the kettle on. The gas stove's fire ringed around the pot's bottom. She just wanted this day over or to go back to the beginning and start again. Getting out the tea set, she tried not to think about the blood she had just washed away. Had anyone called Riza? While the tea water was heating, Winry called into the office and talked to Havoc. Hughes had called in and Riza had gone to the hospital. Winry called the hospital but couldn't get in touch with Riza and the nurses wouldn't tell her anything, not even that the ambassador had been admitted.

Before the water completely boiled, she poured it into the silver tea pot. The mint tea the Ishbalans favored was delicate and brewed better at lower temperatures. Winry carried it out to the living room. Ed was seated on the vibrant yellow rug while Al sat on the floral-patterned saddle-shaped ottoman. Both men were studying the floral and sun designs on the lit table. She set the tea set down.

"I don't care what your friend says, this is alchemic in origin. I know these symbols," Ed said, running his hand over one of them.

"Please don't tell Dev that. He's upset enough. I think those symbols have been adopted into Ishbalan lore." Winry sighed, flopping onto the couch.

"This place is…fancier than I expected," Al said, his head craning around trying to take it all in.

"President Armstrong had it decorated in Ishbalan-style for them. I don't think Dev's had a real home in years. He certainly couldn't afford all this." Winry looked back at the door. "Did you check on him?"

"Yeah, he was still getting sick. I didn't want to bother him," Al replied.

"I can't imagine he has anything left in him at this point," Winry said as the bathroom door opened. Dev staggered out, looking barely able to keep on his feet. "Dev, I made you some mint tea. It's brewing."

Dev sat back down on the couch, staring at the tea set so he wouldn't have to make eye contact, she didn't doubt. "Why did he have to use alchemy?"

"It's his second nature," Ed shrugged. "And they did plan on executing us."

"I should have known he would." Dev ran a hand through his hair. "I'm so stupid. I should have known what he meant when he said he'd protect us."

"You're not stupid." Winry started pouring the tea. "Obviously Roy didn't think this out very well. He should have known better, too."

"He's still recovering from a concussion, which I probably just made a lot worse." Dev let his head drop back against the couch. "Probably brain damaged him for life."

"Well, I called the hospital but they won't tell me anything since I'm not family. I should have called Li-Ying and Miao-Yin to let them know Roy's back in the hospital again," Winry sighed again.

"I can do that for you, Winry," Al said, getting up.

"The phone is in the kitchen," she said, "I'll sweeten your tea for you, Al." Winry did the same for Dev, handing him the deep blue glass with its gold floral embossing.

"These are something else," Ed said, helping himself to a mug. "Striking."

Winry shot him a look and wondered if he was trying to make nice for her sake.

"Traditional." Dev sipped the strong, minty tea. He frowned, his eyes glistening. "They'll make me quit my job. Aris and Uzziel will be so disappointed."

"You don't know that. Roy is a pretty forgiving person. You didn't do this on purpose," Winry said, resting a hand on his arm.

"No, but I still beat the ambassador to Ishbal into a fine paste." Dev's hand shook and Winry took his glass away. "I could have really hurt him. No one is just going to look the other way."

"Li-Ying already knew," Al said, coming back. "Riza called from the hospital. They're waiting on x-rays and Roy's in the operating room. They have to pull some of the glass shards out of his eye socket. You broke his glass eye."

Dev groaned, flopping over onto the fringed bolster of the couch. "Now I've maimed him." He pushed himself back up, reaching for his glass. "This time last year I would have been thrilled at that news, for what he did to me."

"It's understandable that you went a little wild being faced with alchemic fire, Dev," Al said, a reassuring look on his face. "After you got caught in one as a kid."

"From him. I can't even imagine what..." Ed shook his head, words failing him.

"You don't even know…I've never said." Dev took a deep breath, then downed some more tea. "I didn't caught in one of his fires."

"I don't understand," Winry turned on the couch to look at him full on. "You've always said Roy was the one who burned you."

"And he did but I wasn't caught. I'm…" Dev's face drained of color. "The boy in his nightmares. I'm the one he burned on purpose."

Winry felt something deep inside her turn cold. "What?"

"Yeah...I knew...well, I guessed." Ed set the glass down carefully, stretching his arms in front of him. Al nodded his agreement with his brother's assessment. "Your reaction the other day, when he was talking about Winry's parents."

"You must be more perceptive than Roy…or he just doesn't want to know." Dev leaned closer to Winry and she put her arm around him.

"Why didn't you just tell him?" Winry asked, trailing a hand over his back.

"I don't know." Dev's eyes shut. "I'm really tired now. I want to go to bed."

"Okay, I'll stay until Aris comes home, all right? You shouldn't be alone," Winry said.

Dev shrugged, trying to get up. Al helped. Ed unfolded from the floor when Dev had trouble maneuvering, still obviously dazed, and Al wasn't entirely steady, hung-over as he was. Winry went ahead of them and pulled down the covers. Dev just flopped down, nearly hitting his head on the headboard, a painted wooden affair with long, jagged points of wood in an arched design, every bit as riotously colored as the rest of the house.

"Dev, are you here?" Aris' voice echoed in the living room as the front door opened.

"He's back here, Aris," Winry called as Dev curled up, burrowing his head under the pillow.

Aris walked in, wild-eyed. "Rotem called me from the military base. Dev, what did you do?"

"He beat the bastard up," Ed said.

"Brother, could you sound a little sorrier about that?" Al shot him a sour look.

"Dev is really upset, Aris," Winry rubbed Dev's back through the blankets. "I didn't want to leave him alone."

Aris sighed, bobbing his head. "I'll watch, Winry. Do you know how the ambassador is?"

"I broke his eye," Dev mumbled from under the covers.

"The glass one," Al clarified. "They didn't know much yet but his sister didn't think it sounded too bad. He's not in any danger or anything like that. Roy used fire and, well, Dev sort of panicked."

"I suppose that's understandable," Aris said, his tone nonjudgmental.

"I didn't mean to hurt Roy," Dev muttered miserably. "I don't remember doing it."

"We'll go check on him now," Winry said, "Unless you want me to stay."

"No, go," Dev said.

"I'm make sure he's all right," Aris assured him. "I'm assuming that since he was allowed to leave, Dev isn't going to be arrested."

"I don't think Roy has any interest in that," Winry replied.

"He said he was fine," Ed added quickly. "I don't think he's going to change him mind."

"That's something then," Aris replied.

"I'll go call us a cab. Dev, if you need us, you just call. We'll come right back," Winry said.

"Thanks," he mumbled, still not looking at them.

Winry was somehow not surprised Ed had hustled Al outside before she was even done calling for the cab, on the pretense of Al needed air. More like Ed didn't want to be any place emotions ran too high. Al sat on the sidewalk when she got outside, Ed hovering over him. "The cab should be here soon."

"Not soon enough to save my retinas. Between his place and Roy's, how are you not permanently blind?" Ed rubbed his eyes for emphasis.

"Or at least soured on the very notion of color?" Al muttered.

"Maybe after looking at your boring black half my life I craved something bright?" Winry kicked Ed's ankle.

Ed wrinkled his nose. "You got it. You probably can see it in your sleep." He looked back at the apartment. "That alchemy really messed him up."

"Burns are supposed to be the worst pain." Winry touched his shoulder. "I don't have to tell you about pain. Dev doesn't like alchemy but he usually does okay. Still, we all have limits."

"Remind me not to push him past his," Ed said.

"I've never seen him like that." Winry sat next to Al. "Should we go to the hospital and check on Roy?"

"We probably should," Al replied, looking very much like he wanted to go home and die of his hangover

Ed gave Al a once-over. "Let's take you home first. You don't need to go near a hospital unless you're checking yourself in."

"I'm going to check on Roy," Al replied, trying to sound awake and ready.

"They'll keep you there," Ed replied.

Al wrinkled his nose at him. "A risk I'm ready to take."

Edward growled under his breath, shooting a glare at his brother. "And I'm supposed to be the stubborn one. Fine, fine, but we're taking the cab, unless you puke in it, then you're staying in the hospital."

"Deal," Al huffed. Winry just sighed, wishing she hadn't missed this so much when they were gone.

XXX

"You're staying." Riza pushed Roy down into his wheelchair. She could see the irrational fear in his eyes, understood how much he didn't want to stay but that didn't sway her. He was hurt. He needed someone to care for him.

"Riza, I'm going home," Roy lisped, trying to get back up.

"Roy, you have another concussion. More stitches in your head. A numb face where they injected you to get the glass out of the socket, not to mention you're so swollen up you can't see out of your other eye." Riza tapped his bruised hand gently with each point. "And you've been loaded up past your eyebrows with analgesics."

"You can't make me stay." Roy's lip wobbled a bit. "I have to go home."

"Winry, he's going to cry," Ed hissed just loud enough to be heard as Winry walked into the room. Al shushed him.

"We didn't mean to interrupt." Winry glared at Ed. "We just wanted to see how Roy was doing."

"I'm going home," Roy replied.

"No, you're not," Riza said, her voice sharp and he turned his battered face to her. Only a tiny slit of color showed of his eye under the swollen, purple flesh around it.

"Please, don't make me stay. I'll call a cab."

"You look awful," Ed blurted out. "You should listen to Hawkeye."

Roy's head swiveled around but he didn't seem able to focus on Ed. "I nearly died in here once. I don't want to stay. Winry is used to patients. I just have a concussion. I'll be fine." A fine tremor raced through him.

"Riza, _if _the doctor says it'll be safe, I'll help you watch over Roy. It's not going to do him good to make him stay somewhere he's this anxious over," Winry said, easily reading a patient's anxiety.

Riza nodded. "I'll go ask the doctor. Edward, please make sure Roy stays in his wheelchair. Al…why don't you just sit on the gurney since Roy refuses to use it." When the Elric brothers nodded their assent, Riza strode off down the hall, trying to hold herself together. It was getting harder every day. She couldn't take much more. She was barely aware of Winry padding along behind her until the young woman touched her arm.

"Riza, I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have interfered," Winry fretted.

Riza turned, staring into worried blue eyes. "It's all right, Winry. You're right. Roy will rest more easily at home. I should have realized that myself. It's just…" She tried not to shake. She didn't want anyone, not even Winry, to realize just how shaken up she was. "It's almost as if he isn't going to live until the wedding. We have an enemy we don't know, let alone be able to find, after us and now our allies turn against us."

Winry shook her head. "It wasn't like that, not really. Those soldiers were really bad men." She blushed. "Al and I followed them. I know it was dangerous but…okay, I have no real good reason why we did other than Ed treated us like kids."

"You saw everything?"

"They forced Roy to use his alchemy and Dev couldn't handle that. I'm sure in his mind, he was right back there when he was a kid." Winry paused and Riza saw something hiding in the girl's eyes, a hint of guilt but over what? "He really is torn up over it, Riza. He doesn't even remember hitting Roy, let alone hurting him so badly."

Riza's lips thinned. She had already heard some of this from Roy. She knew it probably wasn't the young man's fault but she wasn't feeling too forgiving at the moment. In the morning light, things would probably be different but right now she was angry. "Roy and I certainly can understand flashbacks," she said more magnanimous than she felt. It was also sadly true.

"Is Roy really all right? He looks awful."

"The doctor was very worried that the rebuilt part of Roy's cheek had been damaged but it looked good on x-ray. He's not as out of it as he was the last time he got concussed, despite getting hurt more this time. The glass did get lodged in the eye socket, which really was the worst of the damage. They said as bad as it looks, it's mostly soft tissue swelling. Even his teeth didn't get knocked loose."

"Ed and Rotem were quick to get Dev away from Roy but obviously not fast enough." Winry's shoulders slumped as if the weight of all of this was one her.

Riza nodded, then spotted the doctor. After a quick consultation with the doctor who reluctantly agreed to have Winry and Riza monitor Roy's mental status and after him extracting a promise to have the general returned in case he showed any signs of confusion or distress, they went to collect their men folk. Al was asleep on the gurney, draped gracelessly over it, snoring.

"Should you let him just sleep like that, Ed?" Winry asked.

Ed shrugged. "As if I could stop him. I told Al to go home but would he listen? No. And you say I'm stubborn."

"Am I going home?" Roy asked so fuzzily Riza wondered how they were supposed to tell if his mental state altered.

"Yes. I drove here so I guess I'll be taking us home," Riza said. "You will stay in that chair until we get you wheeled to the car."

"Okay," Roy agreed easily.

"Is there room for me to squeeze in front with you and Winry, Hawkeye?" Ed shook Al awake.

"Why?"

"Because he's concussed and could puke on me and Al probably has something left he'd like to paint me with," Ed said, ignoring his brother's sour look.

"Sit in the back," Winry said without much compassion.

Riza ignored their bickering as they got Roy to the car. Ed did sit in the back, with ill grace. The ride home was quieter and vomit free. Ed helped her get Roy into the house without complaint. "Let's just put you in the guest room, Roy. You're in no shape to get up the stairs."

"But," He shot her a wounded look, as he leaned on Edward. "I want to be with you."

"I'll stay with you," Riza replied as Li-Ying came into the room. The healer barely covered her shock at her brother's appearance.

"Roy, let's get you into bed," his sister said. "I already stripped off the boozy, smoky sheets this morning. You just rest down here. Riza will stay with you and I'll take care of everything else."

"Sounds very good." Roy sagged harder against Ed who grunted at him.

"Then walk," the other alchemist said.

Once Roy was tucked in, looking very pale and small against the sheets, Riza lay on the bed next to him, putting her hand on his chest. "I'll stay until you fall asleep."

"Won't take me long." He yawned. "You can let Black…." He didn't finish his thought before he drifted off. Riza couldn't bring herself to leave him easily.

X X X

Sanaa looked at the wanted poster, scowling, her red eyes hidden behind dark lenses. She had no idea what they were talking in regards to her bombing some grave in a hick town. She had never left Central. Still, the grave in question belonged to the mother of a state alchemist so she could hardly say she was broken up about it.

She didn't like coming out into the open, into the city's heart like this, but she couldn't go to the Ishbalan Centre to meet with someone. Half of them were traitors there anyhow, working with the Amestrians, giving away their future to live on high-price charity. There were few true patriots like her left and she was waiting on one of them now.

"Didn't mean to be late," a young woman said, sitting down on a bench near the fountain next to Sanaa.

"Doesn't matter." Sanaa rapped the nearby light pole, drawing Anah's attention to it. "Just catching up on my reading. What's on the horizon?"

"We're going after the monument," Anah replied and Sanaa shook her head. She knew what the code meant. "I'll take care of that. You need to pretty things up while I do."

Lots of white teeth showed in Sanaa's tanned face. That was code for a big splashy distraction with lots of collateral damage, the sort of thing she excelled at. "Not a problem."

They parted company without another word. Sanaa already knew where in the city she would strike. This would be fun.

X X X

Anah watched Sanaa go. It irked her to throw suspicion on one of her own but Sanaa could be a loner, dangerous to the cause on occasion because she went too far and not in the right places or at the right time. She cared too little about collateral damage. Not that Anah cared much either, but she usually tried to keep her own people from getting hurt.

Unless, of course, they were useless and utterly worthless and to that end, she had thought up a way to keep Sanaa from getting caught and more importantly, protecting herself as well. She had given Eyal a few targets to bomb himself. Too bad Mustang was so well protected now. How had she missed killing him twice? It wasn't like her. As for Eyal, he was as likely to explode himself as anything else but no one would miss him and he thought the commands came from Ranga who Anah knew had died last month. She and Sanaa should be well insulated if the idiot happened to get taken alive.

Anah didn't know why Attaway wanted the 'monument' gone but she was glad enough to do it. One more alchemist who ruined her home dead would make her very happy. When this was all said and done, she'd be a hero. There was something she had to do before all of that, however. She needed to go check on Dev and try to worm her way into his affections. Why the hell was he so resistant? Weren't Ishbalan girls good enough for him? Probably not, the traitor. Still, Anah was pretty confident she could hook him, without having to go the gruesome last mile of sleeping with him. Once that was done, she'd have a way in to Mustang and the Fullmetal alchemist and could take them out at her leisure, provided Dev hadn't manage to get thrown out on his ass for his stunt with beating up Mustang. It would be a few more hours before anyone knew what would happen there, the attack still fresh but word of it had spread like fire. Anah would be surprised if he wasn't arrested why she was at his apartment. She went to find that bakery that had started making Ishbalan treats. She might as well go to his place well armed.


	25. finally the truth

Author's Note - This chapter is one I've had in mind ever since I first started this story. More happened on the way to this point than I originally visioned but I'm glad to get it this far. And thank you for sticking with him. There is more to come

Chapter Twenty-Five

Winry ran to the door before whoever was knocking so persistently could wake up Roy. In spite of everyone's protests, Roy had wandered out of his bedroom a few hours ago to sit on the couch and 'read.' It wasn't as if he could actually see out of his eye. Only the tiniest of slits in the tremendous swelling proved there was still an eye in there. Li-Ying had put an ice pack over most of his face and he was busy snoring under it, in spite the pain he had to be in. Winry suspected Roy just couldn't bear to be alone. She wasn't particularly surprised to see the Jassoes on the doorstep. Mrs. Jasso's worry was almost palpable. Dev's eyes were still wild and his skin remained a sickish green-grey. "Riza isn't here," Winry said, wishing she was. She didn't know if she should let them in or not. "And Roy isn't up to seeing anyone."

Mrs. Jasso pointed over Winry's shoulder. "He's standing right behind you."

Winry whipped around, startled, her eyes narrowing at the sight. "You're supposed to be sleeping."

"I'm supposed to be reading. Let them in," Roy replied. "And I wanted to answer the door."

"You can't even see where you're going. Edward!" Winry yelled into the house.

Ed ran into the lobby. "Sorry. I was reading a really good book and when I looked up, he was gone."

"Why isn't Al helping you?" Winry glanced around for the younger brother, her frown deepening when she didn't immediately spy him.

"I don't need one babysitter, let alone two," Roy grumbled but he let Ed grab his sleeve and pull him along.

"Gently, Edward," Winry admonished then turned back to the Ishbalans. "I guess Roy wants to talk."

"I didn't want to disturb him," Mrs. Jasso said. "I'm grateful enough that he hadn't ordered Dev's arrest but my son insisted on coming here."

"I have to apologize," Dev said miserably, staring at the marble flooring. "I need to explain what happened."

Winry touched Dev's arm. "No matter what he says, Roy isn't fine right now, Dev."

"I _have_ to do this." Dev's shoulders hunched. "It shouldn't wait. You know what I have to say."

Winry's eyes widened. "I'm not sure he's ready for that," she replied, trying to ignore Mrs. Jasso's curious look.

"It won't ever be an easy thing. If I explain everything, he'll understand what happened yesterday," Dev argued and Winry shrugged, knowing she wasn't going to win this one.

"Maybe you're right," she admitted, thinking now was the time to call Riza back from work. There was no way this would end well. She led them into the living room. Roy was back on the couch, fighting with Li-Ying who wanted him to lay back down. Ed was stretched out on the rug by the fireplace, head on a pillow, already engrossed with his book again. She heard the kitchen door open and Al came back in, strands of grass clinging to his legs. He must have been out in the garden. Hayate ran circles around him, as if trying to trip him, then went over and bounded on the couch to lick Roy's face. Li-Ying snagged the dog and set him on the floor. "Have a seat," Winry said, sitting on a chair. "Roy, Dev has something he wants to say."

"I figured," he said wryly, losing his battle with his sister who covered him with the thin blanket she had draped over the couch, mostly to protect it from any ooze that might escape Roy's dressings.

"Should you even be out of the hospital? Dev didn't tell me it was this bad," Mrs. Jasso fretted, taking Winry by surprise. She never expected to hear pity in the woman's voice, at least not for Roy.

"I didn't know." Dev slipped down in the chair then roused himself. "I don't even remember hitting you, ba…Roy," he caught himself before the accustomed dirty nickname could escape. "All I remember were the flames."

"My fault," Roy said, waving him off.

"How do you figure?" Al asked, taking a seat.

"I took my gloves, knowing I might need to use them." Roy took a deep breath, then wet his thick, cracked lips. "I should have known better than to bring Dev. Hell, he doesn't even like candles being lit around him. Dev, I wanted you along because the others are your friends and they would feel more comfortable. Sorry."

"And I should have known in a dangerous situation, you would use your alchemy. I mean, that's what you do," Dev said, shuddering as his hands trembled. "I had forgotten how truly terrifying you can be."

"I've never thought of my brother as terrifying," Li-Ying said, perched on the arm of the couch, hovering protectively over Roy.

"You've never seen him fight," Ed said, his book forgotten. "I thought I'd win easy when I challenged him for my alchemy review. All he does is sit on his ass behind a desk. He damn near killed me and took out the whole fairgrounds."

"I had help," Roy protested, somehow managing a glare despite the fact that his eyes were swollen shut.

"The point is, you were barely trying. I didn't want to admit that then but it's true. I didn't even make you sweat. I don't _want_ to imagine you like you were in the war. I don't know the Flame Alchemist the Jassoes remember," Ed replied, uncharacteristically soft spoken.

Li-Ying looked at Ed unhappily. "But he's not a bad man."

"That's not what they're saying, sister," Roy said, sounding already exhausted by it all. "Just that when I use my alchemy in battle, it's frightening and it is. That's why Teacher didn't want me to join the military. He knew and understood what sort of weapon I'd become."

"This is not a good time to talk about this," Li-Ying said sternly and Winry had to agree.

"I need to say this," Dev persisted, ignoring Li-Ying's angry look. "There won't be a good time for it and it really needs to be said." He trembled then pulled his orange robe tighter to his body. "It was the fire, why I went so crazy. I know you already know that but there's more to it."

"Dev…" Winry interrupted.

Roy snapped up a hand to quiet her. "Tell me."

"I didn't get caught in one of your fires during the war."

Roy's swollen face twisted, looking more pained than confused. "I don't understand."

"I'm the boy in your drawings," Dev whispered so low Roy didn't seem to understand. Winry willed her ex to just quit with that but knew there was no stopping it now.

"What?" Roy's voice rasped raw as understanding hit.

"I'm the one you burned on purpose." Dev's head sank into his hands. "Only I didn't die, like you thought I had."

Roy's massive bruises took on a more violet hue as the rest of his face lost color. He flailed on the couch, trying to get up before catching hold of his sister's arm. Dragging himself up, nearly off balancing her, Roy raced off, mostly blind. He careened off the wall and Winry didn't think he made it farther than the kitchen before he threw up.

Al stood up as if to follow him but Li-Ying stopped him. "I'll take care of my brother." She nodded to Winry who showed far too much tension in the lines of her body. "You take care of her."

Al turned to Ed as Winry put a hand on Dev's back. He didn't seem to notice her nor his mother. He saw Hayate getting up to scamper after his master and Ed snagged the dog.

Ed thumped Hayate's ribs lightly before scratching him behind the ear as he held onto the dog's collar. He jerked his chin at Winry. "He okay?"

"I don't think so," Winry replied as Li-Ying came back in. "Roy?"

"He'll be back…eventually. Once he pulls himself together." Li-Ying's face hardened as her gaze swept over Dev. "All this time, why didn't you say anything?"

Dev withered under her gaze. "I didn't know how."

"And now he knows and seeing Dev every day is going to remind him for the rest of his life," Ed said, looking somewhere between downcast and determined.

Hala put her arm around her son's shoulder, almost pulling him out of Winry's grasp. "My son's had the hardest part of all this, working for the man who did this to him."

Dev took her hand. "It's all right, Mom."

"No, it's not. It's hard for me to feel sorry for him when he purposely set a ten year old boy on fire." Hala looked up at Li-Ying. "I know he's your brother but you didn't have to sit at your son's bedside waiting for him to die from all the massive infections he got or be able to do anything for his pain or have to do everything for him in the year afterwards that it took him to learn how to walk again and to use his prosthesis all the while on the run from the Amestrian army. I'm all out of pity." Pale-faced, Hala took a ragged breath, her rant dying on a harsh whisper.

Dev squeezed her hand. "Mother."

"No, it's all right," Roy said, hanging onto the door frame for support. Al went over and helped him back to the couch.

"Why did you do it?" Hala's garnet eyes sliced into Roy.

Roy held up a hand to her, settling himself. "Why didn't you ever tell me, Dev?" His swollen eye tried to focus on Dev.

"I wanted to. Hell, I planned on rubbing your face in it when I took this job but then…you surprised me. You really actually wanted to help us. I've never met anyone who wanted to do that. Before I knew it, I really didn't want to be mean about it any more but by then it was so late, I didn't know how to say it." Dev studied his metal hand. "I don't like talking about it but after what happened yesterday and you _not_ having me arrested, I knew I had to explain myself." Dev's head canted up as he stared at Roy. "I have to know, you let so many kids and women go, if I hadn't had the gun, would you have just let me go too?"

"Gun?" Hala's skin went to the hue of old parchment. "You had a _gun_? Where did you get a gun?"

Dev winced, letting go of her hand as he huddled in on himself. "I'm sorry, Mom."

She held him tightly. "It's all right, son. I'm not mad. You've already been punished enough." Hala looked up at Roy. "Would you have let him go?"

"I can't say. It happened so very fast." Roy drew the thin blanket around himself, holding on like it was a life line.

Winry covered her mouth as she looked at Dev. "Why would you have a gun? You were just a kid." She saw Ed and Al jump as if they had seen children with guns and wondered what had that other world they had lived in been like.

Dev didn't answer her at first, tears slowly rolling down his face. "Older kids gave it to me, told me I'd be helping, that the soldiers wouldn't suspect me. Mom always told me not to touch a gun but they made me feel…adult." He turned his gaze to Roy. "Answer the question. You know the answer, no matter how fast it happened. If I didn't have the gun, would you have let me go."

Roy sat up straighter, Li-Ying half restraining him as if afraid he'd catapult himself across the room. "You already know the answer. I didn't even know you were a kid. All I saw was the muzzle flash from the sunlight. I reacted on instinct. By the time I realized it was just a little boy, I tried to pull back the flames but it was too late."

Dev curled up on the couch, half resting against his mother. Winry ran her fingers through his hair, slowly. She hated everything about this. She wanted them to just let Ishbal stay buried, like her parents. She didn't want to have to think about how they died, too.

"I stopped it before it completely engulfed you but I thought you were already dead. If I had known you were alive, I would have taken you to the Rockbells myself. I knew they were treating Ishbalans." Roy swallowed hard, looking pained by the action. "I started to check then heard someone coming and just got out of there before I got caught throwing up in a corner by some actual Ishbalan soldiers."

Winry winced. She knew her parents would come up. She just knew it.

"What would have happened to you if you had done that?" Al asked quietly. "We know what eventually happened to Winry's parents."

"I would have met the same fate, only faster, without the warnings to cease and desist or else," Roy replied, wiping at his pale sweating face. He gulped for air quickly.

Hala exchanged looks with Winry and Li-Ying then stood up. "Your brother is going into shock."

Winry moved at the same time as Li-Ying who pushed her brother back on the couch. Winry scooped up his legs, pulling them up to allow Hala to stuff the couch pillows under them. The Ishbalan nurse caught Roy's wrist to take his pulse and Winry saw how blue his fingernails were, much like his lips.

"What's going on?" Edward half started up off the floor.

"What can we do?" Al stood as well, touching Dev's shoulder, the look on his face saying he was hoping they wouldn't have to spend any more time in the hospital.

"We're doing it," Li-Ying said. "Psychological shock is almost as nasty as the traumatic sort."

"His pulse rate isn't too high." Hala let Roy's wrist go. "You just need to calm him down."

Dev gently edged his mother to the side and knelt by the couch in front of Roy. He rested his flesh hand on the man's arm. "We're both made it out of there alive, right? Scarred, yes, but the worst part is over. You didn't kill me." Dev managed a smile. "Though the rough time I give you? You probably wish you could get a second chance."

Roy made a strangled sound that might have been a laugh. Li-Ying reached down and rubbed his chest. "You listen to the boy, brother."

Noting Roy's color was better but knowing how his moods could change with the winds, Winry headed for the kitchen. "I'm going to call Riza and have her come home. No arguments, Roy." It didn't take her long to get a message to Havoc who promised to give it to Riza as soon as he found her. Winry went back to the living room, wishing there was more that she could do. Repairing limbs, that was easy, patching up wounded souls was beyond her.

"Think you're going to get sick again?" Dev was asking Roy. "If not, Li-Ying can brew you up some lavender tea. That will help calm you back down. I know she has it. For some reason, she has all sorts of teas with flower petals in it." He wrinkled his nose.

"For this very reason," she replied then turned to head for the stairs. "In fact I have lavender and chamomile oil for the massages. Al, if he wants the tea, could you brew it?"

"Of course." Al eyed Roy. "Do you want it, sir?"

Roy nodded slowly. "Call me Roy, Alphonse." He shivered. "Still cold."

"I'll go get you a blanket from the guest room," Ed said, seeming happy to have something to do.

They got Roy covered up. He drifted off before the tea even got brewed but he woke every time someone moved so Ed and Dev helped him to sit up so he could drink the tea. Al brought out the pot for them all to have a cup. Roy gulped it down and curled back up. Hala looked like she wanted to take her son and escape but couldn't find a graceful way to leave. Li-Ying was trying to put some of the oil on her brother's chest when the front door banged open and Riza ran in with Hughes in tow.

Her eyes widened, seeing everyone's face. "What happened?"

Al pulled her and Hughes aside and explained what had happened. Afterwards, Riza walked over to Dev, her eyes cool and dangerous. Dev canted his gaze up at her. "I'm sorry."

Riza rested her hand on his head. "I don't know whether to thank you for being honest or just slap you. I suppose the latter wouldn't help."

"If it makes you feel better, you could," Dev offered weakly.

Riza smiled at him. "I think I'd rather do this." She patted his shoulder then sat with Roy, leaning in to kiss his battered face. "Do you want to go to your room and just rest, Roy?"

"I don't want to be alone," Roy muttered.

"Then you stay here with us," Riza promised him.

"We even have a little good news," Hughes said. "About yesterday but that can wait. You really need to just shut your eyes and sleep, buddy."

"Good news?" Roy blinked his eye at Hughes. "What kind?"

Hughes thought for a moment as if weighing his options and deciding Roy would pester him until he answered. "It took all of ten minutes to get all the names of the soldiers harassing the Ishbalans out of those men. We did manage to protect Dressler and can you say the president is most unhappy? Alex Louis seemed confident something will be done and swiftly," Hughes replied.

"Good."

"Now you know so go to sleep," Hughes insisted.

"Yeah, nothing more is going to happen today." Ed patted Roy's foot awkwardly. "Get some sleep."

Roy pulled the blanket tighter as Dev got up off the floor. "Mom and I will go. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I didn't mean for it to upset you so much. I thought maybe, well you'd have less nightmares if you knew that boy didn't die."

Roy sighed. "I hope so. I really do."

Winry watched Dev and his mother go, glad for Roy's sake that they were gone. Maybe Dev was right. This would help in the long run. Ed and Al drifted off to go find something to read and the whole house settled. Still, even in the quiet, Winry wondered if Roy really slept at all.

X X X

Attaway sat organizing the various reports for the president. How had it turned into such a debacle? Mustang should be dead by now. He couldn't allow a treacherous creature like that alchemist live for too much longer. Even after getting beaten in the streets by one of those traitorous desert dogs, Mustang had appeared in the morning's paper as a hero, a defender of the people that just a decade before he had been all to glad to incinerate. Mustang knew how to work the public, making him a deadly threat to President Armstrong.

Staring at the reports filed by the president's brother and the miraculously resurrected Hughes, Attaway didn't want to hand them over to Olivia. She might come to trust Mustang more and that would never do. It was becoming obvious that Flame, Strongarm and Hughes were a dangerous combination, not to mention Fullmetal was back as well. All four of them needed to be removed in the most permanent and potentially painful way possible.

The ringing phone startled him. He picked up, listening to his secretary telling him there was a woman on the line for him. Hoping Anah had more sense than to call him, he had Mrs. Dill transfer the call. Judith's voice shocked him. "I didn't expect your call."

"I had a thought about Fullmetal," Judith replied and he frowned. He didn't like shifting the concentration away from Mustang who was far more dangerous than the young man.

"Oh?"

"I have an operative at the Sleep Inn. Send Rose there and have her leave a folder of names for the families who lost people in Lior thanks to Fullmetal. She's to leave it for a Mrs. Priestly Surely there are soldiers who have not been forgotten," Judith said.

"It's been clarified that Kimbley was responsible for Lior, not Fullmetal," he reminded her but he wasn't sure he believed that any more than he knew Judith did.

"There are people in pain who want their revenge. Fullmetal is directly under Mustang. Any wrongdoing on his behalf will sully his commanding officer," she replied.

"Hard to argue that. I'll have it there this afternoon," Attaway promised with a smile. Maybe things would work out after all.

X X X

Roy stumbled to the front door, cursing under his breath. The Elrics and Winry had gone into town. Li-Ying and Riza had filtered off to do something, wedding planning probably. He wasn't sure if Hughes was even still in the house. He nearly fell over something he couldn't see. In truth he could barely see anything and he didn't even have his glove tucked into a pocket. He shouldn't be opening the door. At this point, the personification of death could be there, angry that Roy had escaped so many times. A handful of Ishbalans, close enough to death, Roy decided. No one looked happy as Roy stepped back to allow Aris, Dev, Uzziel and Kennan, his biggest detractor, in. The man was never going to forgive Roy for sleeping with his daughter in the time he and Riza had been apart. Dev looked like a prisoner off to execution, hemmed in by the older priests.

Uzziel's wrinkles smoothed out a bit as his eyes widened. "Ishbala! He really did work you over. If we had known it was this bad, we wouldn't have come."

"Roy, get back to the couch," the strident tone, so unusual in Riza's voice, made Roy wince. He turned his good eye to her as she strode over to the door. "He's not really up for more visitors."

"They came for a reason, I want to know," Roy protested and her glare told him he was going to hear about this later.

"Fine, but you're lying back on the couch and I don't care if you don't like it. They can talk to you just as well that way."

"Don't fight with her, Mustang. It looks like you shouldn't have even left the hospital," Uzziel said, placatingly.

"It's nowhere are bad as it looks," Roy said, hunching his shoulders as if expecting Riza to add to his stitches count. He didn't really want to hold court lying on his back like an invalid but at this point, Riza probably really would shoot him. He caught sight of Hughes coming from the direction of the bathroom.

"Did he get up? I swear I was gone for a minute," Hughes said, tossing his hands up.

Riza favored Roy with another heated look. "We've guests now that he just couldn't wait for one of us to go and let them in."

"I didn't know where anyone was and I didn't want to be rude," Roy pouted then gestured to the couch and chairs. "Please sit. Riza is right, I shouldn't try to go sit up in the den and do this properly."

"This is fine," Kennan sat stiffly on a chair. "We don't intend to take up much of your time. It could have been done with a phone call but considering the gravity of the situation, we thought it best to come in person," he added in a tone that suggested he hadn't wanted to come at all.

"I don't follow," Roy tried not to yawn but he couldn't help it. Pain radiated through his head and he couldn't stop the grimace.

"After what happened yesterday, we wanted to know if you had any thoughts on who should replace Dev as part of your team," Uzziel said. "He and Aris do have some suggestions."

Roy tried to sit up but felt a strong arm on his shoulder, coming in on his blind side. Damn Hughes. "They what? I don't understand. Why would I want to replace Dev?"

"You have a head covered with bandages and you can barely see or sit up and you ask us why?" Keenan's red eyes narrowed as Dev's shoulders slumped. "Are you playing a game with us?"

"I think what he's saying is he doesn't blame the kid," Hughes said, eyeing the Ishbalan he hadn't met before.

"The way I see it, Dev has the hardest part of our job, not only do half his friends dislike him for working with me, he had to work with the person who left him scarred like that." Roy gestured to him. "It was a shock, yes, but in the end, I get to set down some ugly baggage. I didn't kill him. And I'm not about to blame him for what happened during a flashback. He's had to listen to me having enough of them myself."

"Aris said you wouldn't want to replace Dev," Uzziel said, eyeing Roy intently.

"I would be very disappointed if I would be forced to. He does a good job. I'm used to him." Roy tried to shrug. "He's a pain in the ass, yes, but Riza will tell you I need those around to make me do my work better."

"He definitely does," she agreed a little too quickly. Roy pouted at her.

"If you're serious about it, I don't see why we shouldn't honor your request," Uzziel said as the front door banged open. The old priest ignored the darting black furry thing that streaked past him on its way to the couch. Hayate bounced up with Roy. "Dev, do you want to stay?"

"I do," he said quietly as Winry came in with the brothers. She eyed the crew warily as if sensing all wasn't well.

"This feels odd," Roy muttered.

"Hayate, leave him alone," Riza said, lifting her dog away from his daddy.

"Not him," Roy tried to sit up too fast, plopping back, moaning softly. "Just that the two people I hurt the most are here in this room. One forgives me and the other at least no longer wants me dead and I don't know how to feel about it."

"Feel relieved." Ed shrugged as all eyes turned toward him. "What? It's got to be a nicer feeling than thinking everyone hates him, right."

"Grateful. Feel grateful," Al chimed in. "Like Brother and I are, finally getting home."

"Somehow I feel very…wrong." Roy made a face.

"That's because you'd rather everyone hated you because you think you deserve it," Aris said.

"That can't be healthy," Hughes reached down, tapping Roy's shoulder.

"There are people who would argue," Roy replied wearily.

"At this point, I think even we're seeing what Aris and Dev have said, you're not quite the monster we were expecting," Kennan said, his body tensing as he said it.

A soft sigh bubbled out of Roy and he wormed into the couch. "It must be true then, if _you're_ saying it."

"It doesn't mean I _like_ you," Kennan assured him quickly. "Just that you are not what we expected."

Roy pulled the blanket to his chin. "I can live with that."

"We'll let you get some sleep, Mustang. You obviously need it," Uzziel said, getting up, beckoning his companions to follow. "If this is what you want, it'll be business as usual once you're up to returning."

"At this point, I'll get back to work just in time to leave for my honeymoon. Maybe I should push that back." Roy tried to ignore Riza's pointed look.

"Just go, it wouldn't be like we'd get any work out of you then anyhow," Dev countered, sounding more like himself than he had in the last twenty-four hours.

"Do you _ever_ get any work out of him?" Ed asked.

"Riza, they're picking on me. Make them go away," Roy whined petulantly.

"If you're whining, you might be feeling better than I thought," she replied sweetly and he offered up a non-verbal whine that made Hayate's ears perk. Still, she shooed everyone out of the room then came back to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you should go to bed now, Roy."

He fumbled for her hand. "I feel better here," he said. He meant he felt safer, less alone. "No one is going to bother me. I'm not in the way."

She gently stroked his arm. "No, you're not."

"Sit with me awhile."

Riza tucked against his side, holding his hand. Roy sighed, letting sleep claim him.


	26. From bad to worse

Chapter Twenty-Six

"I came here thinking the smell of pie would make Roy happy." Gracia sighed, looking out the doors to the patio. Her view included Roy sprawled on a lounger and Maes resting on a chair, looking equally relaxed. Miao-Yin as with them, a disappointed look on her face as she stared out into the garden. "Baking a pie isn't the same when he's outside with the boys."

Riza laughed. "I could go fetch him. He wanted to go out and 'meditate.' Naturally, I told him to stay inside and rest like the doctor said but he has just enough sight back that he got out to the patio. I suspect Hughes helped him."

"Well, that would be like him," Gracia replied then her shoulders slumped. "Or at least of my Maes…he's so much like him, though."

"To the point I forget he's not ours," Riza said, a quiet, contemplative look on her face.

"I think I'm falling in love all over and it feels so strange, a little wrong," Gracia whispered, her gaze slipped over to Riza as if searching for reassurance. "but mostly very right. Is that crazy?"

"No, I don't think it is," Riza said, half turning, hearing someone coming into the room. She smiled at Winry.

"Are they still out there sparring?" Winry asked, a sour look on her face.

"I think they're showing off. Miao-Yin wanted to spar with the winner," Riza replied. "Hughes is supposed to be refereeing but I think mostly it's a free-for-all right now."

"You mean, like the tickle fight from the other day?" Winry rolled her eyes.

"Yes, though at least this time Roy is behaving himself but only because his head is killing him." Riza opened the door. "We should probably call them in. The pie is cooling and we could start lunch."

"Food would be a good incentive to bring them inside but Ed and Al have to shower before eating." Winry waved a hand in front of her face.

"That's why I figured we should round them up soon." Riza headed out onto the porch. Miao-Yin looked up at her. Hughes grinned over at Gracia. "They're completely destroying the yard."

"I know," Roy mumbled, stroking Hayate's fur. The little dog was curled up on his lap as he rested on the lounge. "I'll make Ed put it all back. He's the one doing the most damage."

"I'm never going to get a chance to spar." Miao-Yin pouted.

"Just as well. They'll be distracted by your beauty and you'll kill them by accident." Roy didn't open his eye as he smiled. "Start with Ed."

Winry took a strand of Roy's hair and gave it a light yank. "I might happen to have a reason to keep him alive, Roy. Do _not_ assign him to die soon."

Roy chuckled. "Did he finally figure out sex is fun? I was pretty sure we embarrassed him so much that he was left impotent."

"Roy!" Riza scolded as Winry flushed to her hairline.

"The mouth on him." Hughes wagged his head then glanced up at Gracia. "Sorry you have to hear that, Gracia."

"I'm very accustomed to Roy's mouth." She blushed prettily at Roy's snort. "Well, the things that come out of it, at least. He's usually better behaved around me but I'm not fooled."

"You're a smart woman," Roy replied, opening his eye as much as he could, which wasn't much.

"They're both pretty stiff at this." Miao-Yin gestured at the brothers. "Good, though, at least they probably were. It looks like they haven't done this in a while."

"I'm sure they haven't," Roy said. "Ed was someplace he couldn't get his automail worked on. He was babying it and Al usually doesn't get into fights."

"Well, not without encouragement," Winry muttered under her breath.

"Edward, Alphonse, enough!" Riza called. "You're wrecking the garden. Roy will murder you."

"Better not have stepped on my fish." Roy tried to rouse himself then obviously decided it wasn't worth it. "Hayate shot him an evil look for disturbing his rest.

"We weren't near your damn fish," Ed growled, lunging at his brother one final time.

Al caught his arm and flipped him into the grass. Ed's metal foot slammed down on a flower bed.

"Riza, was that my roses? Shoot to kill," Roy commanded, stabbing a finger at the brothers.

"I can _fix_ the damn flowers." Ed picked himself up off the ground, giving Roy a 'die now' look.

"They're dead. Can't raise the dead."

Miao-Yin laughed. "Uncle Cricket, you're so melodramatic. They're bruised at best. Riza, I think he's had too much sun or something."

Al laughed loudly. "Cricket."

"No, _Cricket_ is always an idiot," Ed replied, worrying at a grass stain before clapping it away.

"Roy, Gracia's made you a delicious pie. Go on inside and we'll have lunch, then pie," Riza promised.

"Plan on mushing it up so he can suck it through a straw?" Ed snickered, walking onto the porch with Al trailing behind him.

"Edward." Winry slapped him hard on the back of the head.

"Aww, come on, how could I resist?" Ed rubbed the injury then nodded to the back gate. "Company."

Dev let his mother open the gate while he carried a stock pot. "We won't be staying long. I just wanted to drop off some files for Roy and I thought this might make him feel better." He indicated the pot with a jerk of his chin.

"Is that the vegetable stew?" A hopeful look dawned on Roy's face.

"I know you like it."

"Well, good," Riza said. "We were just about to get lunch started. Pop that on the stove please, Dev. Is there enough for everyone?"

"And then some," Mrs. Jasso assured them.

Gracia and Winry helped Roy maneuver back into the house, his lone eye bearing a determined look or at least it seemed through the swelling. Ensconced on the couch, he accepted the files from Mrs. Jasso as her son headed into the kitchen with his burden.

"Should you be working?" Gracia fretted.

"I can handle reading stuff," he assured her.

"As if you'd be honest if you couldn't. You work too hard," Gracia said and Edward snorted at that. Gracia tapped Ed's shoulder. "He does, just like you do. I haven't forgotten the times Maes had to all but kidnap Roy to make him go have some fun."

"Yeah? Was that before or after his nap in the office?" Ed smirked.

"Brother, you can be a real jerk." Al just wagged his head but his brother refused to look contrite.

"Indeed he can, Alphonse," Roy said. "In fact I think he needs to get back outside and fix all the damage to my yard and garden from that sparring match."

Ed scowled and started to protest but a look from Winry stopped him. He whirled on his heel and stalked toward the door. He snagged Al by his ponytail. "You're helping."

"Ow!" Al twisted and caught hold of Ed's waistband, yanking up hard.

Winry swatted them both. "Are you two five? Go outside. Do I have to supervise you?"

"Please do. I want my yard fixed," Roy groaned.

Winry prodded them toward the door, ignoring their protests. Dev glanced over at Hughes. "So, how long before Winry loses control and they go back to killing each other?"

"Two minutes," Hughes replied, heading outside. "We'd better time it."

"Absolutely," Dev said, following him. "Pot's on the stove, Mom."

"I suppose that was a mandate to go finish getting him lunch." Hala glared at her son's back.

"You can give Li-Ying and me a hand in the kitchen since the men are obviously expecting food to magic itself into their bowls today." Riza rolled her eyes, heading for the kitchen. Hala followed her.

"I'll be in to help in a minute," Gracia called after them then, when she was satisfied that she was alone, she sat down near Roy's feet on the couch. "Can I ask you something?"

Roy's face twisted. He wasn't sure he was up to questions, at least ones not as grave as Gracia's expression led him to believe she might ask. He nodded any how. "Of course."

"What do you think of him?" She rested her hand on his knee, not needing to clarify who she meant. "I know you told me a little about him when you first told me what happened but honestly I didn't hear a word of it. I was too upset."

Roy shifted, trying to sit back up but she stopped him. Sighing, he settled back. "I have to remind myself he's not Maes, if that tells you anything. They are so much alike. I know the brothers love him like he was family." Roy felt his eye sting and promised himself he wouldn't get emotional now. "You know how much I relied on your husband, all the things he did for me. In some ways, I think you held together better than I did after Maes died."

"I doubt it," she replied softly. "But I know he was always afraid for you, Roy. You kept him up nights worrying."

Roy frowned. "Sorry. The point is, I'm starting to rely on his double to do the same. I think he's as good a man as our Maes. The important thing is, how do you feel about him?"

"I let him see Elicia," Gracia said, her eyes widening at the admission then quickly added, "from a distance."

"He told me. I know that was hard on you," Roy fumbled for her hand. "Both of you."

"So hard." Gracia let the fingers of her other hand play over a pretty marcasite bouquet of flowers she wore pinned over one shoulder. "He got me this that same day. One minute I think, the best thing for Elicia would be to have her father back, then I think but what if Meinhard and I don't get along, that we're both too different from the people we lost?" She looked away from Roy. "Though being exactly the same might even be worse."

"I wish I could make this easier on you, Gracia." He squeezed her hand gently.

"There is nothing you can do. I know Maes wouldn't want me to be alone but…"

"You're not sure if this would be what he'd have envisioned."

"Exactly."

"I can only tell you that he wouldn't want you to be all alone, Gracia. It was his greatest fear. We talked about it, as soldiers do," Roy said. "I was supposed to take care of you if anything happened. I did a poor job, running away to the north like I did."

"You're only human, Roy. You did your best and I shouldn't be part of your burden." Gracia squeezed his hand this time. "It feels like I'm falling in love all over again. It's frightening."

"Hughes isn't going anywhere, Gracia. I don't think Olivia would let him even if he wanted to go. He'll be here. Not that I'm saying you should keep him around just because of that but it's a reality you'll both have to deal with. If you need me to say it, I think he's a good man and I don't think it's disrespectful to Maes if you wanted him in your life. It's odd but in a way, I think he would have understood."

Gracia leaned over and kissed Roy's forehead. "You're a very sweet man, Roy."

"Eww, Mrs. Hughes!"

She startled back against the couch and Roy glared up at Ed as the outdoor bunch found their way back in. "That yard better be pristine, Edward," he snapped.

"Better than you left it. Ever hear of a lawn mower?" Edward replied flippantly.

"I might not like alchemy much, but it does come in handy," Dev added, obviously impressed by what the brothers had done.

Gracia got up and went over to Hughes, smiling up at him. "You have a very good friend in Roy."

He pulled her against him gently, rubbing a hand over her back. "I'm quickly learning that," he said, ignoring the disgusted noises Ed and Dev offered up. He grinned, hearing the swatting sounds and Winry's admonishment.

"Lunch is ready come and get it," Riza called, poking her head back into the room. "Except you, Roy. You stay parked right where you are. We'll bring it out."

"I'm not an invalid," Roy protested but made no real move to rouse himself from his comfortable position. The most he managed was to sit up and make room for someone else. It didn't take long for the never ending "why can't they go home (even if they don't have a home) crowd" to settle around his living room, steaming bowls of stew in hand. Roy took a taste, smiling broadly. "Ah, Mom made this stew."

"How did you know?" Dev's ruby eyes went wide and curious.

"Tastes even better than yours and, while I've never had many mom-made dishes in recent years, I know Mom's is always the best."

"My son warned me you're a shameless flatterer. I can see he's right," Hala said, a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"I can't even pretend it's not true."

"Only to people not related to him," Li-Ying sniffed. "I had to cancel a date with Alex Louis to take care of him and he's spent the day so far whining or not listening to reason."

"Who are you kidding? I'm surrounded by people. You wanted to stay and take care of me. You didn't _have_ to," Roy insisted. "It's hard to be alone around here."

"As if you're in any shape to enjoy alone time," Hughes said and all eyes flicked his way. He shrugged one shoulder. "What? You knew someone was going to say it."

"Yeah, but I didn't think it would be _you_." Roy pouted.

"Good one, Hughes." Ed grinned.

"I'll bet I was the one expected to say it." Dev glared at Roy on principal.

"Everyone who is picking on me can go home now." Roy sulked over his bowl of stew.

"Barring your sister and Dev, we sort of live here," Hughes replied.

"Speak for yourself," Ed huffed. "I'm just here because Winry wanted to come."

"You mean you have a place and haven't taken me there yet?" Winry nudged his ankle.

"He figures he's living under your bed, or in it, until Pinako finally notices something smells funny and comes to investigate," Roy huffed.

"Under my bed? No wonder the mattress has been so lumpy." Winry laughed.

Ed wagged his spoon at her. "Do not encourage him," he said just as someone knocked on the door.

"Could anyone but Roy please answer that," Riza said, trying to juggle her bowl to keep it from the dog.

Ed and Dev just looked at each other. Al sighed and went to answer it. He came back with a box and the rest of the mail. He handed the mail to Riza and set the box on the table only then noticed the huge eyes he was getting from the soon-to-be-married couple.

"What? I can open this for you," Al said, reaching for the box.

"Let's not open it at all," Roy said, his voice tight.

Al canted his gaze over to him. "I don't understand."

"Last time he got a package he and I nearly ended up as commingled pieces and that is _not_ how I want to spend eternity," Dev grumbled, picking up his bowl and moving as far away as he could from the box and still be in the same room.

"Roy, it's from Hua," Li-Ying said. "I can see the address clearly."

"The last box looked like it belonged to me too," Roy replied, his hands feeling so very cold. He hated being afraid like this.

"She told me she was sending some and I told her to put a little mark on the box. Don't think for a moment we forgot someone tried to kill you this way," Li-Ying said, her eyes fever bright. "See the little script." She pointed to a tiny red Xingese letter. "What does it say?"

"Cricket's." He sighed. "I guess no one else would know that. Especially if we're right about the bomber being an Ishbalan extremist. What are the odds she would know Xingese and my family nickname?"

"Nickname maybe." Dev shrugged and Roy shot him a curious look. "What? I was laughing about it at the center. Tell me that's not a funny name."

"Not funny," Roy growled, his cheeks hot under the bruises.

"Very funny," Ed said. "So, are we going to open it?"

"You or Dev can open it," Roy replied and got hostile looks in return. "You are the only two with metal hands. If it blows, not much is lost."

"Not much?" Winry asked, sharp as a freshly minted blade. "If you weren't already beaten to a pulp, I'd beat you myself."

"You know what I mean." Roy waved her off. "You can always build them another, rather than turning one of us into a fresh client of yours."

"Here, do it this way." Al clapped and the cardboard of the box lost all moisture and began to crumble. No bomb fixings were revealed, just a lot of crumpled newspaper and something shiny poking out. "Okay, now you can dig whatever it is out with your metal hand, brother."

"Thanks for nothing." Ed grabbed hold of the glimmering bit and shook if free of the paper. He held the thing upside down in front of his face, observing a female figurine with a face on all four sides of her head and countless hands. "What is it?"

"Who is she, you mean," Li-Ying corrected him.

Dev came over and took it from Ed. "Hua is your priestess sister, right? Is this the goddess you were telling me about? The one with all the eyes to see our suffering and hands to reach out to ease it?"

"Yes. The question is why did Hua send the Goddess to me?" Roy wrinkled his nose. "I don't believe in her any more than I do Ishbala."

"She thought it would be a nice gift to bless your house for your wedding. Besides, you will eventually be entertaining Xingese guests here as well as Ishbalan, if I understand Olivia correctly. It might be nice to have her greeting people near the door or in here somewhere," Li-Ying said.

"We'll put her in the Xingese-styled room," Riza said, taking the statue from Dev.

"Hmm, so it didn't blow up." Roy stared at the alchemized remains of the box. "So why do I feel like it should have?"

XXX

Rose waited patiently at Armstrong's door. She wondered if he was even in this apartment. He seemed so happy lately. She suspected he must have a girlfriend. That made Rose very happy. Alex Louis was such a nice man. He deserved every happiness. She contemplating putting down the heavy box she carried along with some other mail and files that Mr. Attaway had given to her to deliver for him but then the door opened and a thick blond mustache twitched as the man possessing it smiled.

"Good afternoon, Rose. To what do I owe the pleasure," Alex Louis said, taking the box from her immediately. She saw a pretty silver cuff peeking out from under his shirt sleeve that had some of the same markings she remembered from that big glove-thing he wore to help fix up the stone houses in Lior.

"Just business today, sir." Rose followed him inside with the rest of the paperwork. "Mr. Attaway needs you to read and sign a lot of this. I think it's to requisition money for school books and medical supplies to help get Liore back on its feet."

Alex Louis hefted the box. "Did he say what it was?"

She shook her head, her bi-colored hair flying. "Mr. Attaway said he didn't know who sent it. It just has your name on it and I think this might be part of Colonel's Mustang's address here but most of the return label got torn off. He thought you'd want to get it sooner rather than later." Rose surrendered the paperwork to the alchemist.

"He could have just called me into my sister's office. There was no need to send you wandering around with such a heavy package." Alex Louis set it down on his desk.

"I'll take care of opening the box while you read and sign." Rose smiled broadly happy to help and Alex Louis handed her a letter opener.

"You should bring your little one with you some time, Rose," he said, moving over to the big, leather chairs near the book case so she could have room to work on his desk. "I miss seeing your son."

"Thank you, sir. Just let me know when you won't be busy and I can make time," Rose said, slipping the letter opener between the flaps of the box. "This is tough," she said, hitting something hidden that clicked.

"Rose! Move!" Alex Louis bellowed as he threw himself out of the chair, his big hand hitting the floor. Rock shot up through the floorboards just as the box exploded.

XXX

"This game is dumb," Ed grumbled, sitting at the table looking at the board game made up of little depressions and colored stones.

"Because you're losing," Al replied, "And be quieter, Ed. Roy is finally asleep." He gestured to the couch where Roy was curled up, Hayate sprawled over his hip.

"I would have bet the bastard couldn't eat two pieces of that pie," Dev said, taking another of Ed's game pieces. "And this is a traditional Ishbalan game."

"It's boring," Ed whined, "And you were totally wrong about General Jackass."

"That's my brother, the embodiment of diplomacy." Al rolled his eyes, glancing over at Winry. "Sometimes I wonder about you, Winry."

"Careful, Al. You're not immune to the wrench." Winry shook a fist at him, grinning. Al made a big show of tossing up his hands to shield his head.

The phone rang cutting off any response. Riza jumped up, running to pick it up, leaving the game of cards she had been playing with Gracia, Winry and Hala. She nearly collided with Hughes who had left off reading up on his Amestrian history book as they both tried to answer the phone before it woke Roy. Riza beat him to it. "Mustang residence….damn, I don't believe this, Falman."

"What is it Riza?" Roy lifted his battered head off the pillow.

She waved him off. "I'll be right there." Replacing the receiver, Riza turned to face Roy. "Multiple bombs have gone off, little ones which is why we haven't heard them out this far. I've been called in. The biggest of them took out the Ishbalan temple." Riza gazed at Dev sympathetically.

"They destroyed my church?" His voice trembled, his face the color of old parchment. "But if we were right about who is behind the bombings, how could they do this?"

"They see you as a collaborator," Hughes said, grimly and Dev lost even more color. "I'll go with you, Riza. Everyone else should stay here. I can't guarantee it's safe, though." He went over and took Gracia's hand. "Ed and Al will protect everyone here."

"My daughter is at the neighbors," Gracia said, her face pale.

"Don't worry, we'll check on her, Gracia." Riza's mouth tightened.

"We could go." Al stood up, hands clenched into fists. His voice shook. "We could get Elicia for you, Mrs. Hughes."

"Please." She tucked her fist close to her chest. "But I don't want to put you in danger."

"We'll get her," Al promised.

"Where do we need to go first, Riza?" Hughes asked.

"You stay here. Falman said the president wanted you to guard Roy," Riza said, her eyes glittering hard. "It would be safer if everyone stayed put. While they didn't seem to hit civilian targets, outside of the temple, I don't want Elicia anywhere by herself either. Hughes, you need to stay here, especially if the boys go. Roy can barely see, let alone defend himself. Winry can shoot, but I'd rather she didn't have to."

"I can watch over my brother, too," Li-Ying reminded her.

Hughes nodded, trading looks with Roy. "I'd rather help you but I see your point."

"I'm going with you, Riza." Dev got up so fast he nearly unbalanced the game.

"Son…" Hala held a hand out to him.

"It's _my_ temple, Mom. It's where Aris and I preach and someone took it away. I'm going," he said, his voice hard.

Riza nodded. "You can have one of my guns. Just don't let anyone see you with it."

"I hate this," Hala muttered. "He shouldn't have a gun."

"It'll be okay, Mom," Dev said without conviction.

"Mrs. Jasso, stay here with us," Roy said. "I don't want you out there until this settles. There are more guest rooms here if things go bad. You and Gracia can both stay. Li-Ying, where is Miao-Yin?"

"I don't know," his sister replied, a fine tremor running through her body. "She went out shopping after lunch."

"She's trained, tough," Roy said comfortingly. "She'll be okay.

"I want to go get Elicia." Winry's expression was firm as she met Riza's eyes. "Ed and Al don't know where Elicia is and if the streets are ruined, they won't be able to find her. I can drive. And," Winry pointed a finger between the brothers as Ed started to make a protest, "Elicia doesn't know you any more. She knows me."

"We'll look for Miao-Yin while we're out," Al said, with Ed nodding a terse agreement.

"Thank you," Li-Ying said.

The rescue team piled out the door, taking all semblance of sound with them. Those left behind were preternaturally silent for several minutes then Hala made a soft, unhappy noise. "I thought I left war behind me."

Gracia looped an arm around her. "Hopefully we all have and this is nothing more than a handful of miserable people who can't be happy with peace."

Roy sat up, digging in his pocket. He pulled on his glove. "I hope you're right, Gracia."

"Roy, can you even see well enough to be wearing that thing?" Hughes asked dubiously.

"Just stay out of my path and you'll be fine," Roy replied with a shrug.

"That's a no," Li-Ying translated wryly.

"Damn," Roy muttered, staring at his array glove. "Of all times to be laid up."

"I know. Where are the rest of Riza's guns?" Hughes asked.

"Li-Ying, show him the gun case," Roy said. "Take one for yourself."

"You could give me one, too," Hala said. Off their surprised looks, she went on, "I might have been a nurse during the war but I learned to shoot out of necessity. You don't have to worry about me using the gun on you, Mr. Mustang. You helped my son get that place in the temple and it meant a lot to him. If I see the person who took that away, if they dare come here I'll gladly shoot him."

Roy nodded. "Give her a gun, Hughes."

Gracia glanced out the window. "It's so sunny, too pretty for this to happen."

The phone rang again and this time Hughes snagged it. As he listened, his eyes widened behind his glasses. "Roy, you need to take this. I'm sorry."

Roy struggled up to his feet and answered the phone. "Mustang…Olivia, what the hell is happening? Only Hughes and I are here…yes, I'm up to coming. We'll be right there but you'll have to send someone to get us. Riza was called up for the other bombings. She has my car."

"Roy, you're not going anywhere," Li-Ying insisted, catching hold of her brother's arm.

He twisted free gently. "Hughes and I _have_ to go. They bombed the apartment Alex Louis keeps here in town. He and that little Liorian girl, Ed and Al's friend, were in the blast." Roy put his hands on his sister's shoulders. "I'm so sorry Li-Ying."

"Alex Louis?" Tears started dribbling down Gracia's cheeks. "What is happening?"

"Diversions," Hughes said. "The other bombings pulled resources away. This house could be next, Roy. How do we leave them?"

"Li-Ying can fight," Roy said, his voice heavy with apprehension. He touched her wet cheek. "Can you? With all this going on?"

"They hurt the man I care about," Li Ying growled. "If they come here, I will make them suffer. You find who did this, Roy. You hurt them back."

"I will," he said in a tone that left no doubt. "Li Ying will fight. I believe Hala when she says she can shoot. And you do it, both of you. Gracia, keep away from the windows. Shoot at anyone you don't know. Don't let anyone get near this house. We'll be back as soon as we can. Call your friend, Gracia. Make sure she sends the brothers and Winry right back here as fast as they can go." Roy tossed that last bit over his shoulder as he and Hughes went out the door, locking it behind them.

XXX

Anah headed back to the rec center, sunglasses firmly in place and as much of her tanned skin covered as possible while not drawing attention to herself. She tried not to smile as the city burned. She had hung around Armstrong's place until glass rained down from it. Content that her job was done, Anah kept up a decent pace, not too fast, not to slow, nothing that would make the Blue Coats look at her twice. She had seen a batch of them running toward where she had sent Eyal with his bombs. They'd probably catch the idiot but hopefully he'd go down in a hail of bullets. If not, she had taken pains to hide her identity when making sure he got his orders.

Not far from the rec center, she saw a fire she hadn't expected. Anah's heart thudded. She hadn't thought Sanaa would burn the collaborators' temple down. It was brilliant and risky. Firemen and soldiers were everywhere. She didn't know if she could possibly even sneak into the rec center and pretend she had been there all along. Still, their attention was on the bombed out building. Anah took her chances with the rec center, thrilled with how the day had gone.


	27. City on Fire

Chapter Twenty-Seven

A Heart makes a good home for the Friend. - Yunus Emre

Ed wanted to punch something hard. Instead, he had shut himself away from everyone upstairs. They had gotten Elicia and found Miao Yin, bringing them back only to learn Armstrong had been bombed. They didn't know how the Lieutenant Colonel was and Ed couldn't sit around doing nothing. The problem was he wouldn't know where to being. He wasn't truly reactivated with the military yet and he didn't even know where Armstrong's apartment was in the city. He could ask Li-Ying he supposed. Instead, Ed had listened to Al and was prepared to protect this house, understanding all too well it was a prime target.

That said, he couldn't stay downstairs with its soft feminine whispers. Gracia, Hala, Winry and Miao-Yin tried to console Li-Ying, who hid her worry about her lover but only just. Ed didn't know what to do for her so he made himself scarce.

He sat on the nauseating floral bedspread, holding the necklace he had brought from Earth and not given Winry, even though he had bought the damn thing on a wish to see her again. Ed's fingers tripped over the six silver squares, each one bearing a four-leaf clover cut out. Inside the cutaways, big, sapphire rhinestones gleamed. It might be costume jewelry but even at that, it had been expensive. That wasn't the reason he'd bought it, though. He thought it was beautiful.

A soft knock sounded at the door and Ed hastily shoved the box and necklace under the pillows. "Come in."

He was surprised to see it was Al and not one of the women. Maybe his brother needed a refuge, too, even though he dealt with the emotional crap better than Ed did. "Have we heard anything? I didn't hear the phone ring."

"It didn't. I just wanted to check on you." Al sat at the foot of the bed. "Are you all right, Ed?"

Ed pushed his hair back off his face. "I'm as okay as I can be given the circumstances. I hate this sitting around. I want to _do_ something."

"Don't say that," Al said sharply. "At this point, it's inviting trouble."

Ed let out a gusty sigh. "You're probably right." He dug under his rose petal print covered pillow and pulled out the necklace. He held it for a second before handing it to his brother.

Al studied it then glanced over at his brother. "It's lovely, Ed. Did you get it for Winry?"

"I bought it on Earth. I've been carrying it around for a long time, everywhere we went. I purchased it thinking I'd give it to Winry someday; that if I bought it I'd somehow get to see her again even if I knew that was impossible. It was a foolish dream and yet, here we are." Ed stared at the lurid floral wallpaper, not wanting to see what emotions might show on his brother's face.

"Brother, this is very unlike you." Al laughed a little. "You're usually so romantically stunted." As Ed glared, Al handed back the necklace. "Why haven't you given it to her, Edward? Winry will love it."

"The time just wasn't right. First her ex-boyfriend was still around, then the pregnancy scare, all of this crap." Ed waved his hands around. "But I think now might be the time." His voice softened. "She needs something other than all this ugliness."

"I'm glad to hear you say it, Brother. I was afraid you were going to let too many chances pass you by where Winry was concerned. I knew I couldn't just tell you what to do but I didn't want you to lose out. I know what it's like to have to go on without the person you love." Al's smile was bittersweet and he folded his hands together.

Ed reached over, resting a hand on Al's crown. "Al, I'm sorry. I wish I could help you get through this."

Al's shoulders drooped. "I'm making it but it's slow and hard. There is so many happy couple around right now that it gets even more difficult." He held up his hands before Ed could speak. "I don't mean that I don't want everyone to be happy. It's wonderful but sometimes it does make me think of Ziata."

Ed's head bowed. "I'm sorry," he muttered again, hating this helpless feeling.

"Do you think our new Hughes will move in with this Gracia?" Al changed the subject. "I sort of hope they do."

"Yeah, I think maybe. The thing I'm really worried about is Li-Ying arranging for that fertility rite for her brother." Ed smirked, trying to make his brother smile. "Him breeding is forbidden."

"They would make very pretty babies."

"No little Mustangs, Al. Don't be encouraging him." Ed wagged a finger at his brother and Al shoved him.

"Well, I have so little to distract me from such a task."

"I'll finally get you a cat," Ed promised quickly.

Laughing, Al got off the bed, heading for the door. "I'm holding you to that." He paused, his hand on the doorknob. "Want me to send up Winry?"

Ed nodded, gathering the necklace back into the box. "Thanks, Al." As his brother shut the door behind him, Ed rested back against the headboard, still wishing he was out there being more useful. He knew he should be thinking about Winry instead, that he needed to protect her, but Ed couldn't kid himself any more. Winry had outgrown the need for his protection. He swung out off the bed, hearing Winry's soft footfalls in the carpeted hall. He didn't want to give this to her lying around like a bum.

Winry knocked, coming into the room, a curious look on her face. "Are you okay, Edward? Al said you wanted to see me."

He nodded. "I should have stayed down there with you, after everything we saw getting back here but…" He rolled his shoulders. "I didn't know what to say.

"Who does?" Winry took a hesitant step into the room, making her way to the curtained window. She started to peer outside and obviously remembered that they shouldn't, not now. "Our friends are getting hurt." Her voice grew bitter. "Your mother's grave...my parents' graves were desecrated."

Following her, Ed rested a hand on her hip. "I know. And we're just chasing our tails. I just…" Sighing, he dug the box back out of his pocket. "I never could find the time to give you this…okay, that's not true. Our first night together might have been a better time or even when we first came back but I'm no good at this sort of thing. Here, I bought this back on Earth for you, Winry. I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again but I thought it belonged to you."

A tiny frown puckered her forehead as Winry accepted the box, opening it to see the necklace inside. "Ed, this is," her voice trailed off as she removed the piece of jewelry, setting the box aside. The blue rhinestones sparkled as she studied the necklace.

"You don't like it." His shoulders slumped.

"No, Ed, it's beautiful. I can't believe you bought it even though you thought you'd never see me again."

"It reminded me of you." Edward risked a glance Winry's way, brightening a bit when he caught sight of her smile. "I thought," he tucked a hand behind his head, scratching at his pony tail, embarrassed, "that you'd look good in it, since the stones are almost the same color as your eyes."

Winry put the necklace on. "I didn't even know you knew what color my eyes were." She turned to examine the silver and blue in the mirror, running her finger over one silvery link. "Or that your taste could be this good." She pressed her mouth to his. "Thank you," she said, her breath caressing his lips. Winry kissed him more deeply, maneuvering him back before toppling them both onto the bed.

Edward let out a startled laugh, wrapping his arms around Winry's back. "You didn't react this way about those earrings."

"Hush, Ed," Winry said, her hands sliding up under his shirt.

Ed's eyes widened at this unexpected turn of events. Figures the bastard was right about jewelry but for once, Ed was happy about Mustang being right about something.

X X X

Hughes had hoped war was left behind him on Earth but, following Roy through the smoke-choked streets, he knew he had escaped nothing. He half expected to see Nazi storm troopers goose-stepping up the street, a sick feeling curling rotting fingers around his stomach. He had been one of those troopers and now, he was still a soldier. He wasn't going to be part of the problem this time. He trusted Roy wouldn't lead him into something too dark to see his way out of.

The damage didn't look too bad as Roy insisted they pull over near the temple instead of proceeding directly on to Armstrong's apartment. He suspected Roy didn't quite grasp the intricacies of investigation and how they should proceed in a timely manner, or maybe he was just still fairly concussed. A third possibility entered Hughes' mind; Riza could somewhere near the smoldering ruins. The sheer destruction astounded Hughes, whole buildings dissolved into piles of still-burning rubble, thick black smoke that clawed at his throat and the constant din of sirens and voices assaulting his ears.

Roy flexed his gloved fingers and a nearby fire died out. It could be a fourth option, Roy didn't want the fire to spread and it was obviously too much for the fire department to handle alone. His solitary eye hard and determined, Roy walked the perimeter and Hughes moved in his wake, watching dancing tongues of red and orange fade away.

"Whoever it was really damaged this badly. They had a point to make," Hughes said, folding his arms as he surveyed the damage.

Roy nodded, his eye still scanning the surroundings. "A big one."

"Are you done here?" Hughes asked tentatively. "We should get to Armstrong's."

Roy didn't answer and Hughes was even more sure that the man was looking for Riza. He was glad Gracia wasn't a soldier. Hughes wasn't sure he could take the stress. Finally, Mustang nodded his consent. As they headed back to the car, shots rang out. Hughes grabbed Roy, pulling him into the shelter of debris even as the man's hand came up defensively. Someone was shouting 'stop,' no, more than one someone, Hughes corrected himself. Voices that sounded all too familiar.

"Riza," Roy rasped out, worming away from Hughes.

Hughes tried to drag him back to where they could shoot if need be and still have cover but for a man with only one barely functioning eye and the residuals of a concussion, Mustang moved quick. He saw a young woman running away from the ruined temple with Riza and Dev following her, guns drawn. Several soldiers spotted the young Ishbalan man with a weapon and took aim.

"No!" Roy cried, waving his gloved hand.

"He's with me!" Riza bellowed as Dev let his gun clatter to the ground, his hands empty and up above his head. "You're in the way. Move before she gets away."

The young woman they chased whipped around, guns blazing. A couple soldiers went down screaming. Hughes had his own gun out but was too far away for a pistol to help much. He watched Roy's hand come up, sparks dancing between his fingers but before he could send the flames, Riza's gun barked twice and the woman she had been pursuing toppled. Hughes marveled at that shot, given the smoky conditions.

"Damn it." The curse seemed out of place coming from Riza as she ran toward the fallen woman. Hughes and Roy did likewise, though Hughes had to grab hold of Mustang's shirt, guiding him around the debris he couldn't see with his swollen eye. She looked over at them. "My aim was too good."

"Always is. Alive would have been better," Roy said gently.

"I don't think she's dead yet," Hughes said, seeing the woman's chest rise ever so slightly.

"Get her to a hospital," Roy commanded and a couple soldiers dropped down, trying to apply pressure to the woman's wounds. "How many of our own were hurt?"

"I'm just grazed, General," one of the soldiers said, having wadded up his blue jacket against his calf. "I think Wilson is hurt worse."

"We've already radioed for help," another solider said, glancing up from where he was tending to soldier with a gut wound.

"Um, Mustang, a little help?" Dev's voice was tight. Hughes glanced over and saw the young man still had his hands up in submission, guns pointed at him.

"He was with her," one of the armed men said. "They were doing something deeper in the temple."

"I caught her planting another bomb in what's left of the temple. You have to get everyone out of there, Mustang," Dev said, still eyeing the jumpy soldiers.

"At ease men, he's with me and Hawkeye," Roy said, waving the men off. "Where is the bomb, Dev?" The air of command was wrapped tightly around him and Hughes felt a hint of pride when the soldiers lowered their guns away from Dev.

"In the meeting hall area," Riza supplied as the guns were holstered and Dev dropped his arms with a grateful little sound.

"Sergeant, get demolition down here and get everyone else back," Roy ordered and the men disappeared quickly.

Dev limped over to the dying woman, gazing down on her. "How could you bomb your own people, Sanaa?"

"So that is her," Roy muttered.

Red, pain-filled eyes fluttered open. "Filthy…collab…." Sanaa's breath failed her, followed quickly by her life.

"I'm not a collaborator," Dev whispered, his face pale.

Hughes put a hand on his shoulder. "There is nothing wrong with working toward peace for your people."

"Sir." Riza pointed to the Ishbalan center across the street. A knot of people had spilled out of it, heading their way.

Roy went to meet them, necessitating Hughes to follow. "Slow done," Hughes hissed. "I'm not your guide dog."

"I don't need you to be," Roy grumbled so Hughes let go of his shirt. Roy stumbled over a piece of debris moments later, glaring at the taller man as if it was his fault.

"Ambassador," Uzziel called. "We heard the gun shots. Is everyone all right?" The old man's head turned in the direction of the incoming sirens.

"We have two men down and Sanaa is dead," Roy replied and the old man's face radiated distress.

"She planted the bombs," Dev said quickly. "And was putting in another one or checking on it since it didn't go off or something. We probably shouldn't be this close to the temple." He gave it a wary look over his shoulder.

"He makes a good point," Roy said. "It would be safer that way. Why don't you go with them, Dev?"

"If it's all the same, I'd rather stay with you. I don't think this is done yet." Dev glanced back at the temple again.

"Too many bombs in too many places for one person," Hughes said and Dev muttered an agreement.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Uzziel asked as Anah pushed her way out of the group who had followed the old priest.

"Just make sure your people are safe, Uzziel. I don't want there to be any overanxious soldiers doing something asinine. You know what I mean," Roy said, his eye moving over the soldiers nearby.

"We're still not quite allies," Uzziel nodded. "I'll do my best to keep those in the center there for a while. We still have one working phone line. Most of our people don't have phones but I can get word to the few that do to just stay in for the time being. Bombs going off probably already have done that."

"Dev, are you okay?" Anah stepped over to him. "You're dead white."

"She blew up my church and I almost got shot by soldiers so no, not okay," Dev replied gruffly. His eyes widened as she hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry." Her hand curled over his. "I'll stay with you."

"I'm not trooping everyone through town," Roy protested as Riza handed Dev back her gun, breaking up the hand-holding. Hughes didn't miss the exchanged glances between Roy and Riza, realizing there was something they didn't like.

"He needs someone who understands him." Anah eyed Roy's bruises. "That's obviously not you."

"Please," Dev said quietly.

"Fine, but I'm not responsible for whatever happens," Roy said wearily.

"Be thankful he's a romantic," Hughes told Dev. Roy glared at him and Hughes canted his eyes to Anah before giving Roy a curt nod. The look on the man's face said he got the message. Hughes would be watching her, too.

"We need to get to Armstrong's," Roy said curtly.

Hughes helped Roy back to the car, not surprised the man insisted Dev and Anah come with them, leaving Riza alone in hers. There was little enough to learn at the apartment. Investigations were already there and Hughes didn't feel like he had the right to horn in on their investigation. They knew his alter ego and would have given ground without a doubt but he hadn't wanted to push the issue. He opted to go to the hospital with the others, telling the investigators to call him there if needed.

He disliked the sheer quiet of the car as they headed for the hospital. Hughes never liked silence and after a few aborted tries to get someone talking, he gave up, enduring it until he parked the vehicle. Riza joined them as they went in. A few nurses looked at them as they moved, probably shocked to see Roy walking in on his own power. Roy stopped at the first nurses' station, inquiring after Strongarm. They were directed to a room.

Hughes was surprised that it wasn't Alex Louis in a hospital bed. The big man looked wedged into a chair, sitting next to someone - Hughes had to struggle to identify the person as a young lady, there were so many bandages. Armstrong looked good for someone who had a bomb explode on him, a few bandaged cuts and some tattered clothing. The worst of the visible wounds was a massive egg on his bald head.

"Armstrong," Roy said and the man's massive head jerked up. His blue eyes glistened.

"Rose opened the bomb," he said without his usual stentorian tones. "I wasn't fast enough with the rock shield."

"Will she be all right?" Riza went over, resting her hand on his shoulder.

Armstrong shook his head. "They'll be surprised if she makes it through the night. She lost her arm and the damage to her body is too extensive. It's just a matter of time. I had Mother send Mrs. Fuchs to get Kane, Rose's son. Mrs. Fuchs was Katherine's nanny. She'll take care of him until…." He sighed, gazing out the window. "Provided anyone can even move out there."

"That's terrible," Riza muttered.

"I am sorry, Alex Louis," Roy said. "Are you cleared to leave or do you want to stay here? I can let my sister know you're more or less all right?"

Armstrong got up stiffly. "They have Rose under heavy sedation. There is little I can do here. I would very much like to see Li-Ying right now." His eyes widened a bit, suddenly noticing the two Ishbalans in the room. "Were any of your people hurt or blamed, Dev Jasso?"

"Just the one who blew up my temple," Dev replied bitterly and Anah slipped an arm around him. "And almost me but it didn't look like anyone was going to storm the center or anything. I guess my temple ended up rubble sort of suggested we weren't behind the bombings."

"Roy, we should get going. There are a lot of barely defended women back home and we're pretty certain Sanaa wasn't acting alone," Hughes reminded him.

Roy nodded then turned to face Hughes. "Elicia should be back there by now."

"Deal with it when we get there. I can sleep in the car if need be," Hughes replied, ignoring Anah's curious look.

"You can ride with me, Armstrong," Riza said and he nodded.

Hughes just hoped when they got back, he wouldn't be causing more problems than they were prepared to deal with.

XXX

Riza beat Hughes back to the house and didn't wait for Alex Louis to slowly pry his sore bulk out of the car. She was already in the front door by the time Hughes pulled Winry's packed little vehicle next to hers. She was somehow comforted by the guns in view when she let herself in.

"Is everyone all right?" Al asked.

Nodding, Riza waved Gracia over. "Yes. Gracia, I need to speak to you."

"I already know what you're going to say," Gracia said, disengaging herself from her sleeping daughter, gently putting the child on the love seat. She met Riza in the foyer before adding, "Meinhard's out there."

"He said he'll go elsewhere if you want him to," Riza whispered.

Gracia glanced back at her child. "I'll go talk to him. I think I've made my decision." She shimmied past Roy and Alex Louis who were limping in single-file. Dev and a girl she wasn't sure she had seen before followed them.

Riza slipped an arm around Roy, letting him lean on her. Li-Ying raced past them, tossing her arms around Alex Louis, crushing herself to his broad chest. Hearing footsteps pounding down the stairs, Riza looked up to see Winry and Ed descending.

"You're back!" Winry cried, relief in her voice.

"Glad you're all right, Lieutenant Colonel," Ed said, then turned to look at Roy. "Man, bastard, you look like you're about to keel over."

"I'm fin…" Roy turned the color of spoiled milk then stumbled back out the door, throwing up over the rail.

Riza ran out after him, putting a hand on his back. Roy coughed and spat, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand as he shot Gracia and Hughes an apologetic look. He let Riza help him into the house again. She tried to steer him up the stairs but he bulled forward toward the couch.

Hala patted the pillow. "Sit him down," the Ishbalan nurse said.

"Don't know where that came from," Roy muttered, collapsing down.

"You have a concussion. I'm surprised adrenaline got you as far as it did," Hala said. "Lie down and rest. Son, how bad was it?" she added, eyeing Anah in surprise.

"Bad. Sanaa tried to kill me and Riza." Dev glanced back to the sharpshooter. "She lost."

Roy held out a hand to Riza. "Come here." When she complied, he wrapped an arm around her, kissing her cheek. "You shouldn't have to kill any more."

Riza squeezed his hand. "I'm all right, Roy."

"You always say that," he protested. "I don't have to like your skill any more than I like mine most times."

"Yours was fine today," Dev said as Winry took a step toward him then stopped as Anah leaned against him. "Both of you. I don't like seeing people die either but I'm just as glad we weren't the ones dying. And you put out the fires, or helped at any rate. If there's anything left to salvage of our temple it's because of you and the firefighters." Dev sighed gustily.

"It'll get rebuilt," Anah said softly and Dev just shrugged, a look of disbelief on his face.

"I'll go make us some tea," Winry said, unhappiness weighing on her.

"I need to talk to you, Miss Rockbell, Edward, Alphonse," Alex Louis rumbled, his deep voice waking Elicia up. The Elrics and Winry exchanged nervous looks.

"I'll get the tea," Hala said, "If Dev can help me." He nodded and followed his mother into the kitchen. Anah went with them.

"What's wrong, Mr. Armstrong?" Winry asked, sitting down with Elicia.

Armstrong looked at Li-Ying who collected Elicia. "Let's go upstairs and see if Miao-Yin wants some company," she said to the little girl. Elicia nodded and let Li-Ying lead her off.

Armstrong waited until they were gone, his big hand strayed to his head. "I'm not the one who opened the bomb. It was addressed to me. I should have been the one to open it." Misery thrummed in his voice.

"It wasn't your fault, Alex Louis," Roy said, sinking back against the couch, his face still the color of snow splashed with purples.

"But it was." His thick moustache twitched. "Rose opened the box. I'm sorry, boys, Miss. Rockbell, I know she's your friend."

"How bad is it?" Ed asked, his tone dead. "Is she dead?"

"Not yet but they have no hope she'll survive." Alex Louis' broad shoulders slumped. "It's not very safe to travel right now but tomorrow, if she survives the night, we all should go see her."

Winry pressed her knuckles to her lips, her eyes glistening. Wide-eyed, Ed's lips betrayed his emotions, quivering as he pulled Winry to him.

"How many more people can we lose?" Al growled. "How much more can we stand? This isn't fair." He whirled on Riza. "The bomber you killed, was she the one who did this to Rose?"

"I don't know," Riza said. "She bombed the temple for certain."

"Could have been her, probably was an accomplice," Roy said weakly.

"You don't think it was all Sanaa?" Anah asked, carrying in a tray of cups and the sugar bowl.

"Too many bombs," Roy replied. "I don't think just one person could do all that."

"I want the person who did," Al said lowly. He glanced at Ed, a promise to make them pay in his eyes. Ed nodded, in complete agreement.

"I was hoping you were wrong," Hala said, coming back with Dev. "Water's on. I didn't want the Ishbalans to have anything to do with this. It'll be too easy to blame all of us for the actions of a few fanatics."

"I know and I'll work to make sure that doesn't happen. Outside of Sanaa returning to complete the bombing, nothing escalated at the temple bombing," Roy said. "I was worried. That's why I made Hughes detour there before we went to Armstrong's apartment. You three can stay here." His gesture included mother and son as well as Anah. "If you want, or I'll call for an escort to get you safely home."

"Let me think on that," Hala said, turning around as the tea whistle blew.

"Who else do you think is behind all this?" Ed asked.

Roy glanced over at Alex Louis. "Don't know, not yet but it's there in front of us. I can feel it. We just can't see it yet." He sat up straighter, seeing Hughes and Gracia coming into the room.

"Where's Elicia?" Gracia asked.

"My sister took her upstairs," Roy replied.

Gracia nodded, heading up. Hughes looked over at his friends. "I'm not sure I'm ready for this."

"You're sure or you wouldn't be in here," Roy replied.

"C'mon, Hughes. Think of it as another chance. Don't blow it." Edward smiled faintly, his arm tightening around Winry's waist.

Hughes sighed. "You're both right."

A high-pitched squeal echoed in the house and Elicia slipped Gracia's grip, bolting down the stairs. She nearly took out Hughes' knees, hugging him. "Daddy!"

Hughes knelt down, putting his arms around her. "Hey, baby." He hid his tears against her hair. He missed Winry leaning in to kiss Ed and Roy enveloping Riza in his arms.

XXX

Judith slammed the glass door to the phone booth shut then spun the phone dial with a vengeance. How in the hell did this keep happening? Outside her glass cage, the air smelled of smoke from the bombs. She tried to take the bite out of her voice when Attaway's secretary picked up. "I need to speak to Mr. Attaway, please. This is Judith. He's expecting my call."

A few moments later he came on the line. "It's clear to talk."

"Then tell me what the hell is the problem? I've heard that Armstrong survived the attack and Rose did not," Judith snarled.

"She's not dead yet but Sanaa and Eyal both are. Only Anah is left," Attaway said. "They created no end of havoc today but the best I can deduce is that Rose must have opened the box instead of Armstrong. She was just supposed to deliver the box and come back here."

"She always was stupid," Judith replied, her clenched hand pounding lightly against the glass. "I don't know Eyal but Sanaa surprises me. She was supposed to be good."

"She ran into Hawkeye who was a sniper in the war, so good she was pulled from the Academy and sent to the front. Sanaa didn't stand a chance in a gunfight with her," Attaway said. "Eyal challenged several officers who caught him trying to plant round two of the bombs."

"And Anah?"

"I'm not sure where she is. She called after the bomb went off at Armstrong's and said she was going to the center. She did sneak a call from there but it was brief. Nothing since but that's not too unexpected," Attaway said. "It shouldn't be this hard."

"No, it should not. We need to do something to rectify this. I'll call back in the morning. If you haven't heard from Anah by then, we'll assume she is lost and we'll have to make other plans," Judith said and when Attaway agreed, she hung up. God only knew why this was going so badly but she would prevail. Defeat was not an option.

XXX

"I hate hospitals," Ed muttered as he, Al and Winry followed Armstrong down the cool hallway.

"We've spent too much time in them," Al replied. "I mean they do good work but…it's always so sad."

"Rose is still alive," Winry reminded them but her tone held no hope.

Armstrong held the door open for them. The room felt tight and stifling even without Armstrong squeezing his battered bulk into the room. The usual scents of hospitals burnt Ed's nose, the bleach and the underlying scents of urine and feces no amount of cleaner could totally remove. Rose's room added in a scent he had learned too young and too well, the smells of a body failing. "The doctor said she woke a little this morning. She can probably hear you."

Ed let Winry sit next to the bed and he stood next to her. Al took up residence on the other side of the bed while Armstrong shadowed the door. "Rose," Winry said softly. "I brought Ed and Al to see you. I know how much you wanted to see them and we've had so little time since they've been back." Winry's voice hitched, her eyes sheening over. Ed handed her his handkerchief. "I'm sorry about that."

Alphonse moved closer to the bed, gingerly picking up Rose's remaining hand. "Hi, Rose." He swallowed and Edward thought his brother had far too much experience with death beds. "I wanted to let you know we're here with you."

"We're all here," Ed said, "Armstrong, too. He has your son at his parents' home."

"He's very safe," Armstrong promised. "It's our joy to look out for him for you."

Rose's eyes fluttered open and Ed regretted that they had woken her up, seeing all the pain clouding them. He figured the IV held painkillers but he had lost two limbs. He had a clue what sort of pain Rose was in. A dark and shameful thought rolled through his head; he had almost hoped she wouldn't wake up, that she would just fade. He didn't want to watch someone slowly die again. "Ed…you came."

"I'm right here." He touched her cheek. "We all are."

"I waited…so long." Her eyes shut then slowly opened again. "Loved you but I knew…not to be."

Ed sucked in a painful breath, his chest too tight. "You are a special friend, Rose," he said, not sure he ever really thought that but it was the right thing to say. Her eyes shut again, her breathing ragged.

They waited for her to wake back up but she didn't. Finally, they talked quietly, mostly about things that didn't have to do with the bombing; how they were adjusting to being back, what Winry thought of Dev's new girlfriend, nothing flattering, Ed noted jealously, what Winry was wearing to the wedding and how they needed to get dress blues or tuxedos.

After a while, Ed made a run to the cafeteria and get them all coffee. He knew he was dawdling but he didn't want to go back to that room. How could she have said she loved him? No, he couldn't pretend he hadn't known. He suspected it way back when. Ed had just hoped Rose had moved on. Ed nearly dropped the tray when he got back into the correct hallway for Rose's room. Al was holding Winry who obviously wept on his shoulder. Armstrong sobbed stentorianly into his handkerchief, leaning against the wall. Ed tossed the tray on the nurses' station's desk and went to put his arms around Al and Winry, grimly relieved Rose hadn't suffered too long.


	28. Family

Chapter Twenty-Eight

"I thought Riza was going to kill Roy this morning," Winry said, trying to find a topic other than death. Riza's mock-killing spree on Roy didn't count as death. She meandered rather aimlessly through town with the brothers on a flimsy pretense of showing them Central's highlights. The day started with Rose's memorial then her coffin was loaded up to be sent to Lior for the real funeral. Armstrong still had the girl's son living with his family.

"I hope not. I don't want to see another funeral until I'm at least sixty," Al muttered darkly.

"C'mon, it'd be the bastard," Ed said without his usual vehemence, obviously trying to get a smile out of his brother.

"Winry likes him, Edward," Al waved him off. "I do, too."

"He isn't well enough to go back to work in a few days, let alone go in for just a meeting tomorrow. I thought Riza was going to rip off his head." Winry scowled at the memory.

"I can understand why he's doing it, though," Ed replied with surprising sympathy. "Our lady president is on a tear since someone tried to blow up her brother. She needs Mustang back and working."

"I know but I also know Roy doesn't know his limits and he enjoys pushing them," Winry sighed, letting silence stretch out for several moments before asking, "Is it me or is Dev's new girlfriend a bitch?"

"Winry!" Ed said, eyes wide. "What a word."

Winry rolled her eyes. "As if you don't swear every ten minutes."

"You sound like Granny," Ed huffed, shoving his hands in his pockets, slouching forward. "And I don't care what Dev does."

Al snorted.

"I don't," Ed grumbled, unable to keep the jealous look off his face.

"I don't think Riza or Roy like her," Al said. "I don't know her well enough to say but…I'm not inclined to get to know Anah better." He craned his neck around, realizing they were heading toward an unfamiliar part of the city. "Winry, where are we going?"

"Just around town." She pointed to a patch of trees at the end of a brick street. "And then to there, the new Xingese center. I promised Riza I'd meet her. I think we're going to pick up two more of Roy's sisters and finally make sure she gets her wedding dress. Li-Ying said Yi-Lan was bringing Roy's robe and I was sure Ed would want to see the first wearing of Roy's…dress." She grinned over at her boyfriend.

Ed brightened. "Yeah! Let's go!"

Winry led them to a building that had only a half done appearance. Rising two stories, it was an odd, out of place structure with brilliant red, carved columns and a roof and balcony cover that swooped not unlike whimsical mushrooms with bird wings. Behind it, tucked more firmly into the copse of trees was what could only be a temple but it, too, was unfinished. The gardens around both seemed to have been done first leaving them all thinking that this was reassigned land. She wondered what sort of park it had been originally. To Winry's surprise, Dev was headed toward the center with a large passel of Ishbalans. Most she knew including several priests, Mera, Anah and a few older women Winry had never seen before. "Dev, what's up?"

"Nothing. We've been invited over to see the new center," Dev said with enthusiasm not usually reserved for seeing a cultural center.

"And there's a rumor that Jun Drake is here," Mera said, patting Uzziel's arm. "Granddad and Daddy both have a crush on her."

"Really, daughter," Kennan huffed and Roy's ex just grinned.

"Really? Jun Drake?" Al's eyes lit up, a huge grin moving like lightning over his face. "I remember her movies."

"Who?" Ed shot his brother a baffled look.

"Really, brother. She was in _Murder_ _Only Calls Twice_," Al said. "And in _The Monster from Moon Lake_ and how can you forget the dance she did in, _Nights in Royal Xing_?" He left out a happy sigh, his eyes rolling up slightly.

"That dance," Uzziel muttered, a dreamy expression on his wrinkled face. "She can sing so well, too. Now that life is stable again, I've been buying her records."

"Huh?" Ed looked to Winry for confirmation.

"We saw all those movies. Honestly, Ed, I don't know why you waste the sen if you can't remember anything." Winry nudged his shoulder.

"How many years ago was this?" Ed nudged her back. "It seems to me I was pretty preoccupied for a while and I may have forgotten a lot of things."

"She's been making movies for nearly twenty years," Winry replied.

"She's done work with the Joined Hands. I really admire that," Mera said, continued while Ed and Winry talking.

"No one cares about some little band of peace mongering musicians, Mera," Kennan said, waving her off.

"I do," Mera said, shooting her father a hurt look. He didn't seem to notice.

"We're never going to meet her if we're just standing out here," Al said, missing the knowing look Dev and Winry shared. He herded his brother and friend quickly along and the Ishbalans followed in their wake.

Winry was amazed by the inside of the center. While obviously unfinished, the great room resembled the one room in Roy's house highly dedicated to red and gold brilliance. Dragons and phoenixes played on the walls and a sweet, spicy incense filled the room. The music, however, was raucous, more fitting a dance hall. A mixed group of Xingese and Amestrians and one, tall, blond Ishbalan woman supplied the music. In the corner, President Armstrong and her brother watched the people dancing, mostly Xingese residents of Central along with several fair Amestrians. Riza made her way across the room toward them with Hughes in tow.

"It really is her!" Uzziel said with the glee of a teenager in love for the first time spotting the buxom singer stationed in front of the chunky microphone hanging from the ceiling supports.

"Ogle all you like dear," the old woman with him said, squeezing his hand. Winry assumed this was his wife, though she had never seen the woman before. "I'll be watching him." She pointed to the backside of a dancing dark-haired man.

"That is nice," a middle-aged woman on Kennan's arm agreed and Mera giggled. Winry looked at them, deciding they were all somehow related.

"Very nice, my mother and my wife making eyes at some young man." Kennan shook his head, exchanging looks with a thirty-something man, also unknown to Winry. He had a strong resemblance to Kennan.

"Oh, it gets worse than that, Dad," Mera laughed again and Winry had to suppress her own, recognizing that particular backside.

"He does move well though," Winry said. "A little too well."

"Huh?" Ed stopped eyeing the dragons covetously and tried to follow the conversation. "Winry, don't be staring at strange butts."

"That's not a strange butt, which makes it worse." Dev said and Anah glared over his attention to Winry.

"Is there a problem?" Riza asked, finally managing to wend her way through the crowded center with Hughes' help. The man peered intently at the Ishbalan through his glasses.

"Nothing. Just the women in my family watching your fiancée shake his assets. Roy certainly can dance." Mera grinned and Riza rolled her eyes.

"That can't be Mustang," Kennan rumbled.

"If anyone would know Mustang's butt, it's…" Dev blanched at Mera's fierce look and finished lamely, "the people who have to work with him every day. Granted, he's mostly sitting on his butt, not gyrating it around." His eyes scanned the room, seeing the attention Roy was enjoying. "Seems to be working like honey to flies though. Shouldn't you be shooting him, Riza?"

"No, I like watching Roy dance." Riza's smile was feral. "And after the memorial today, he needs to blow off steam."

"As skinny as he's gotten, he might lose his pants thrusting around like that. I'm not prepared to see that again," Ed grumbled.

"Edward, reminding me of that bath tub episode isn't in your best interests." Riza waved to Roy. "Besides, the song is over."

"Problem?" Roy asked, wiping sweat off his forehead as he came over.

"Only if you wiggle out of your pants," Dev replied wryly.

Roy scowled at him in response then turned to the others. "Quite an entourage you brought today," he replied, eyeing the Ishbalans he obviously hadn't met before.

"My wife, Nava," Uzziel said, patting the old woman's hand. "And my daughter-in-law Shira and her son, Mattan."

"Ah, yes, Mera has told me a lot about you all." Smiling, Roy took Nava's hand. "I can see where Mera gets her good looks, between you and her mother."

"Let me get you a shovel so you can pile it higher," Dev muttered and Mera wrinkled her nose at him.

"Or dig his hole deeper," Ed added.

"Ignore them," Roy said, nudging Ed who was closer than Dev. "Have you been to the Xing Center before?"

"No, well, of course, Aris, Dev and Mera have been here with you before but this is a first for us," Uzziel said.

Roy glanced around. "I'll get you a proper escort."

"Uh, first do you think…" The old man looked embarrassed as he dragged Roy's attention back to him.

"Granddaddy and Dad have a thing for Jun Drake." Mera grinned.

"I wouldn't have put it that way." Kennan scowled. "But we would like to meet her, if you think it's possible."

Roy snorted. "Not a problem. Hey, Jun!" He yelled, waving his hand at the stage and the buxom woman.

"What is it?" she shouted back, not glancing away from her musicians.

"Come here."

"I didn't think something so indecorous would work," Uzziel said, eyeing the entertainer as she bounced over.

Jun draped an arm around Roy's shoulders. "What can I do for you, Cricket?"

"Cricket?" Uzziel's eyebrows went up. "Isn't that your family's pet name for you?"

"Unfortunately." Roy glared at his sister. "Jun's one of my sisters. Jun, here are a bunch of your fans. Dev, introduce everyone while I find you a guide."

"Aw, Dev you look bothered." Jun kissed his cheek and he blushed. "Good to see you again."

"More perplexed at why all the women want to stare at his butt," Dev jerked a thumb at Roy.

"Perplexed? I should have thought it obvious." Roy smirked and Jun shoved him.

"Arrogant as ever, Cricket. Go find them that guide." Jun waved him off then turned to the Elrics. "Let me guess, you must be Edward and Alphonse Elric. You are just like Cricket said you were."

"I have a _name_, Jun." Roy said indignantly.

"Yes, Wang, we all know that." She flipped her hand. "Shoo."

Roy went off mumbling about respect while Riza and Dev introduced Jun to everyone. Roy returned quickly with a gray-haired man. "Uzziel, this is Mr. Wei Yu, one of the priests who'll be presiding over the temple once it's complete. I thought you'd enjoy talking with him."

"Very nice to meet you, Mr. Yu. Actually, we were hoping, before we take a tour, that your sister could sing a little more," Uzziel said, smiling at Jun.

"Not a problem. We could arrange for a little concert at your center, too. I'll be around for a while. Granted, the whole family will be," Jun said. "But my kids are used to the traveling."

"That would be very nice." Uzziel beamed as the tall Ishbalan with Jun's band sauntered over.

The blond musician slipped an arm around Roy's waist, pulling him against her daring scarlet dress. "Who are all your friends, Roy boy?"

"You missed the introductions, Talya." Roy patted her hip. "We'll catch you up as you go. They've requested some more music."

"Ah, and will shy brother sing a little, too?" Talya pursed her lips at him.

"Oh, I like when he sings with Jun," Nava said, her red eyes brightening.

"She always has," Uzziel agreed. "Nava wears ruts in the vinyl of those songs."

"I don't think he showed up," Roy said, a warning tone in his voice.

"What a minute," Winry broke in as a light suddenly came on in her head. "You're the only son."

"What the hell?" Ed stared at Roy as if he had never seen him before.

"I remember those songs. They'd come on the radio when Brother and I were traveling," Al said.

"You might as well confess, Mustang," Olivia said, heading their way her brother in her wake. "I know. More people than you think know. Ever consider why you were passed over for presidency so readily?"

"Because he sang a few songs for Joined Hands?" Jun asked, shocked.

"That works nicely for the people, if they were to press for answers. They might not be comfortable with a president with pacifist ties," Roy replied quietly. "Truth is, they didn't want someone with as much power as I have at my fingertips in charge. It would be hard to get rid of me, if need be."

"That's a bit grim," Kennan said, giving him a cold appraising look. "But then you did prove that in Ishbal."

Talya made a face. "Oh, I don't want to talk about sad things. I heard it was a sad day already today. Time to smile. Come on, Jun. Let's go play some of the songs we wrote for Roy-boy's wedding." She squeezed Roy again then patted his butt. "Riza is lucky. I'm so jealous."

"You'll like the songs. I'll play the dance numbers now." Jun said then leaned in to Nava, "I'll make sure shy brother sings at least one thing." The old woman grinned at her as she and Talya headed back to where the microphone was set up.

"So you really _do_ have a things for blondes, Roy," Hughes snorted.

"And Ishbalan women apparently," Dev added sourly.

Roy scowled. "I grew up with Talya. Her parents left the desert a long time ago. Her dad was a merchant in the town I grew up in. I've known Talya since we were in diapers."

"And Hawkeye doesn't care your old girlfriend is still all touchy feely?" Ed's gold eyes were curious.

Riza laughed. "Roy and Talya were never more than friends, Edward."

"Someone that pretty?" Ed raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I didn't want to say anything since I wasn't sure how the Ishbalans think about these things," Roy hedged, a sheepish expression on his face.

"You dating our women? We don't like it," Kennan's son said quickly and his sister pinched him.

"I never dated Talya," Roy insisted. "Take a good look at her. Notice that she's taller than me."

"So I am. So is practically everyone. You're short," Olivia said with wicked grin.

"Short?" Ed's offended tantrum was halted instantly by Winry and one hot look.

"Okay, fine, look at the area around her neck," Roy said, rubbing his voice box for emphasis.

Al's eyes widened. "Oh…um, that's a…is she a he?"

Roy nodded. "Yeah, but she's lived liked a girl most of her life. When we were little, my sisters used to dress us both up like dolls. I hated it. Talya absolutely adored it. I think she came over just so they'd paint her face for her. I don't usually bring it up since it makes a lot of people uncomfortable. I know it doesn't bother Riza or Winry but I wasn't sure."

"She seems to _want_ you?" Ed said slowly as if considering that possibility.

Roy shrugged. "She flirts with me all the time."

"She's a lot prettier than Mr. Garfiel." Winry looked at the brothers. "My master in Rush Valley dressed like a woman, too, but he looked more like a dark haired Mr. Armstrong."

Olivia laughed, chucking her brother's shoulder. He huffed at her, ruffling his moustache.

"Only Garfiel had curlier lashes." Winry smiled.

"Curlier than mine?" Alex Louis shot her an incredulous look and she nodded.

"Since you asked, Mustang, we see people like that as having blended souls, half of each sex," Kennan said. "They're considered special. That said people like that do make us feel a little…odd but they are treated well."

"Good because she's very decent person," Roy said, listening to the music livening up. "Well, let's dance."

Seeing Ed hanging back, Roy whispered to Hughes who then took Riza's hand while Roy slipped an arm around Winry, pulling her out onto the small dance area. Ed glared but didn't try to cut in. Winry rolled her eyes at him, purposely leaning in a little closer as Roy spun her through the fast past dance. She noticed Miao-Yin heading for the boys and watched Anah drag Dev bodily out onto the dance floor when he was paying too much attention to Roy's niece. Miao-Yin snagged Al instead.

Winry wondered how long it would take for Ed to get up the nerve and fury to cut in on Roy. It surprised her that it took nearly the whole song. Roy caught up Olivia but only managed to keep her on the floor a few strains before she nearly planted him in the chairs the Ishbalan priests had claimed. Roy, unfazed, brought Nava out and danced with the old lady.

When the music died and the musicians debated on the next song, Winry clearly heard Dev telling Uzziel Roy was stealing his woman. Unfazed, Roy took Shira's hand and danced with Kennan's wife for the next song before trading her back to the priest to finally claim Riza, stealing her away from Al. When had Al moved in on her? Winry saw Miao-Yin had managed to get Dev when Anah was…somewhere she couldn't yank his leash.

Jun announced a short break and Winry let go of Ed who looked almost reluctant to part with her touch. Winry counted that a huge step in the right direction. Jun sauntered over to her brother who was bantering back and forth with the Ishbalans about his audacity in asking their wives to dance. "Brother, I do remember a request for your dulcet tones." Jun grinned.

"I can't sing in _this_ ." Roy swept his hand down at the uniform pants and shirt he had put on for Rose's memorial. "It would be inappropriate."

"And dancing in it wasn't? No problem. Talya, get him those outfits we brought." Jun grabbed the hem of Roy's shirt and had it off him before he knew what was happening.

Roy's hand strayed over the fresh scar like jagged lightning over his belly. "Jun!"

"Boots and pants," Jun ordered, pointing to his gleaming black boots.

Roy's chin came up. "No."

Winry tried not to grin, seeing his oldest sister emerge from the crowd. She hadn't seen Yi-Lan around, not too surprising given how many people were in the center, but she could guess what could happen next. Beside her, Ed took a sharp breath in and said, "Al, she looks like an older version of Teacher. Same crazy eyes."

"Teacher would kill you if she heard you say that," Al replied.

Hearing that, Roy spun but not fast enough. Yi-Lan had him on the ground, stepping on his back while levering off his boots and socks together. "Don't make me take the pants, Cricket." At that, Winry whistled loudly. She flushed when Ed turned a yellow-hot gaze on her. "See, the audience wants you naked."

"Help me!" Roy pleaded, holding a hand toward Hughes.

"Um, she frightens me," Hughes said, holding up his hands and backing up a pace.

"You haven't even seen her doing anything yet," Dev offered up. "She gets much scarier."

"Nobody believes you aren't enjoying this, bastard," Ed scoffed. "You always think everyone should bask in your so-called beauty."

"You're just jealous." Roy squirmed free. "Fine, fine, get me something to change into."

"Actually, why don't you go try on your robe? Yi-Lan brought it," Jun said.

"The dragon dress? Yeah, put that on." Ed smirked.

"Dev, explain to the shrimp about robes again," Roy said, stomping off, his metal foot clicking on the flooring.

"Why don't we sit and wait for him to get dressed," Winry said, herding everyone to an open bank of chairs.

"So we get a preview of what he'll wear to the wedding," Olivia mused. "He's smart to go along with that idea. If the outfit is really bad, I might let him wear his dress blues, after all."

"He'd probably like that," Li-Ying said, wagging her finger at the president, "so hush. He will look good in this but he'll fuss. Cricket is ridiculously fussy about his clothing. And Riza, you and my sisters will be sure to go get that dress today."

Riza nodded. "Winry, do you feel up to it? I'll give Gracia a call and have her meet us."

Winry glanced at the brothers. Ed nodded. "I do want to go. I could use something happy after the last few days."

"We all could," Riza agreed. "Hughes, you hold Roy's feet to the fire and make him finalize who he wants in the wedding."

"Give me the hard job." Hughes grinned then pointed. "Wow, look at that outfit. That is amazing."

They turned to watch Roy heading their way. Over black silk trousers, he wore the infamous robe. All black silk, the base color was barely visible through all the silk embroidery in a shade that seemed almost to be bronze. Nine medallions of dragons facing out ringed around his thighs. The hem has long snaky dragons soaring over the waves while over his shoulders others danced with clouds. Another facing out dragon centered over Roy's chest.

"Awww, damn, he looks good," Dev muttered.

"Hell, I _want_ that robe," Ed said, all but drooling over the dragons.

"Who didn't see that coming?" Al rolled his eyes and Winry followed suite.

Riza put her hand on Roy's cheek. "Roy, you look amazing in that. Sorry, love, but you have to wear that to the wedding."

Roy kissed her. "For you. So, everyone likes it?"

"That is one of the most elaborate and beautiful garments I have ever seen and I thought Ishbalan wedding ensembles were colorful." Nava smiled. "You would be foolish not to wear something that outstanding."

"And your sisters are taking me out to get my dress today. You decide on the groomsmen and what they're wearing," Riza said.

"It won't be a punishment any more if I get to wear a robe like that," Ed said, rubbing his hands together.

"I'll make you wear the other traditional outfit. The ones with the longevity lettering on it," Roy smirked.

"Huh?"

"Looks like pajamas," Miao-Yin explained.

"I'm _not_ wearing pajamas!" Ed said, stabbing a metal finger at Roy.

"You don't even know if you're really in the wedding," Al reminded him.

"You'll probably be in Dress Blues, unless I decide to let Al be an usher then everyone can wear the pajamas." Roy grinned, shrugging out of the robe, giving it to Yi-Lan. She traded him a regular Xingese tunic for it.

"You need to eat, Cricket," she said, eyeing his scarred waist critically.

"I do eat," he protested.

"You lie," Dev replied.

"You must," Mera said, her gaze following the path of his scar. "You have lost a lot of weight. And that scar is so much worse than I thought. No wonder you were so ill."

"I haven't lost that much weight," Roy said, holding the sides of his shirt away from his body like wings.

"Roy, you have. You don't eat and you've been under too much stress," Riza said. "I'll let your sisters deal with you until the wedding. That should improve things."

He dropped the shirt, scowling.

"All of that was from the bombing?" Nava gestured to his various scars.

Roy shook his head and patted his scarred shoulder. "Only the one on the belly. This is from Fuehrer Bradley's sword and the leg was from a different…uh battle." He pulled up his trouser leg, exposing his metal leg.

Winry's eyes bulged, seeing that at some point in the recent past Roy had shaped his automail to add in a dragon motif similar to his wedding robe. Ed gasped. "Winry let you do that? Cool!" He clapped and shaped his arm before she could protest.

"Oh, you're _both_ in so much trouble." Al sniggered.

Ed displayed his new gargoyle-themed arm. "What? This is cool."

"And it's _my_ leg. If I want to decorate it in lucky symbols, I will," Roy protested.

"Do you think she has a wrench hidden in her clothes?" Dev leaned toward Al conspiratorially.

"Wouldn't doubt it." Al grinned.

"You look like thugs. Change my automail back right this instant," Winry insisted.

Roy shot her an arched look. "No."

"For once, we agree." Ed rubbed his new design.

"You are walking advertisement for me. I can't have you looking like something out of a nightmare," Winry protested.

"Who is going to see it under my pants?" Roy asked.

"Brother, that is not a question _you_ should be asking." Jun laughed.

"No kidding." Dev rolled his eyes.

"Riza likes my dragons. She said so," Roy protested. "The rest of you, I don't care what you think. However, Edward, you'd better listen to Winry."

"Why me and not you?" Ed fired an automail-meltingly hot look Roy's direction.

"Because, the worst Winry can do to me is hit me. You'll never get laid again if you make her unhappy," Roy replied simply.

Ed blushed, his mouth flapping. Winry matched his shade. Riza slapped Roy's chest.

"I mean, even Dev knew better than that and he has the romantic common sense of a squashed rabbit." Roy tugged his pants down.

"I do not!"

"True, I'm underestimating the rabbit."

Riza slapped Roy again, harder this time. "Be nice. Listen to Winry."

Roy shook his head. "My leg, my lucky symbols. I'll hide them."

"Fine, you win, Roy. You'd willingly take the blows to the head just to make a point." Winry pulled out her wrench. "Edward?"

"But Winry, these are cool." Ed gave her a piteous look. "Not that your automail isn't cool to begin with," he added hastily. "And I left your maker's mark alone...with a little modification."

Winry's eyes widened, fear over what the modification looked like stood naked in pools of blue. "You what?"

"See?" Ed displayed the mark that had been changed to have tiny bells wreathed around it.

"That's actually pretty. You can keep that," Winry said. "But not the rest…you can use this look at home on special occasions and I'm kicking myself for even allowing that since then it'll be in photos."

"I'll take it," Ed said, switching his arm back to normal with a disappointed sigh. "You, you were supposed to go embarrass yourself singing. Get to it. You're out of uniform now." Ed prodded Roy who sighed as well.

Winry just shook her head as Jun took Roy to get set up in front of the microphone. "Alchemists."

"At least you never have to worry about me messing up your automail, Winry." Dev patted his arm, missing Anah's annoyed look.

"Only because you can't." Ed snorted. "I'm surprised you haven't had it enameled to match all that gaudy stuff in your apartment."

"Brother." Al hissed.

Dev rubbed his hand, contemplatively. "Hmmm."

"Absolutely not. Enamel would interfere with the function unless each piece is separately coated and I am not taking apart your automail so you can paint it!" Winry slapped his shoulder.

"But it would make a statement," Dev protested.

"That you're crazy, yes," Winry said, trying not to consider the idea that the enameling might actually make it heat up less in the sun. No, that would just be so odd.

"Hush, Roy is ready to sing." Al pointed to the man.

Roy sang first with his sister then on his own. Winry was surprised at his clarion tones but not exactly sure why. His voice was very sweet and she wasn't quite sure why she hadn't expected him to be any good. His speaking voice was deep and melodic, after all. Maybe because he had never shown any signs of liking to sing but then she knew Roy could keep his secrets well.

She was just about to nudge Ed, who seemed to be watching Roy like a cat does a mouse when she noticed Talya heading back their way with a large envelope in hand. Talya tried to hand them to Al who didn't notice, too obviously enjoying Roy's performance. Winry took them, shooting the transsexual a curious look.

"Photos from when Roy boy was a kid. Li-Ying said Riza and someone named Winry wanted to see them," she said.

"I'm Winry. Thanks," she said as Roy ended his song and scooted away from the microphone faster than Jun could snag him. She opened the envelope, sharing the pictures. "Oh, here's more from that concert." Winry passed Riza one of a half naked Roy sunning himself on a rock.

"He was such a sweet treat back then." Talya sighed.

"I can see that," Winry said and Ed glowered at her.

Dev snatched the photo out of Winry's hand. "He is not. I mean, what is it that makes you think he's cute?"

Mera took it from him and gave it to her grandmother. "How about everything?"

"I have to agree with that," Nava nodded before her husband took the photo, handing it to Riza.

"Oh, Al, look at this one." Winry held up one of Roy, around age eight, hair in a very long braided queue, grinning evilly for the camera. "Who does this look like at that age?"

Al took the photo, laughing. "Look, it's Ed if he were Xingese."

"Like hell!" Ed made a grab for the photo but Winry blocked him.

"Take it from someone who knew both of you since you were both children, you and Roy share a soul." Riza flashed a wicked grin of her own.

"Ewww, you're sharing the bastard's soul." Dev made a face.

"I am not. I would have died of rot by now." Ed grimaced, his fists clenching.

"You haven't?" Dev asked sweetly and Winry stepped between the two young men. Dev looked over her shoulder at the next photo up. "Who are the Ishbalans he's with here? He's just a little brat in this picture."

"Oh, that's the family who raised him," Talya said and Winry wondered at Riza's panicked look.

"He was _raised_ by Ishbalans?" Kennan asked, stunned.

"Wait a minute, I thought you were raised by your alchemy teacher," Dev pointed at Roy who rejoined the group.

"I was," Roy said. "Why?"

"Then who is this?" Dev pointed to the picture.

Roy grimaced. "Damn, I didn't think you'd bring pictures _this_ old." He tapped the picture. "That's Teacher and the older man is his father."

"My father and grandfather," Riza added quietly.

"That would mean…" Uzziel's face lost color.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Dev asked, his voice pitched high.

"Do you feel better knowing _where_ I learned my alchemy?" Roy wore misery like a coat.

"How can this be?" Uzziel asked.

"It's…it's…" Kennan sputtered. "If you have any more secrets, Mustang, keep them in your head. I don't know how you live with them."

"Now I see why you were so dead certain that the Ishbalans used to have alchemy," Dev said, gazing over at Riza. "Every so often I thought you might have had red hints in your eyes but figured it was a trick of the light."

"I'm like Miles, only a quarter. I never even think much about it. I was raised Amestrian by a grandfather who loathed his own culture. I suppose being an alchemist had something to do with that," Riza replied bitterly.

"And I thought the cruel irony of where my alchemy's roots were was best kept to myself but now, you know. I'm shocked you never put it together, Dev. How many times have you looked at my glove?"

"I don't follow."

Roy pulled it out of his pocket, slipping it on. "Al, Ed, what do you see?"

"The salamander," Al replied, pointing to it.

"The symbol of fire," Ed added.

"I still don't…oh." Dev's eyes widened. "You mean the parable of the salamander's fire? But that's just a story to help guide people in their daily lives. Salamanders don't even like heat or the desert."

"That's what it means to _you_! To me, it contains elements of my alchemy and it's not the only parable that does," Roy said followed by the unhappy moans from the priests.

"Really? You never told us this over the years," Ed grumbled.

"You never listen to me," Roy replied, shaking his head. "I really don't want to talk about this."

"I'd say it's appropriate that you have me doing the wedding ceremony but you said your family didn't like their roots," Dev said to Riza.

"Especially priests for the obvious reasons," Riza said ruefully. "Food was about the only tradition we kept."

"Which explains why the jerk knew all sorts of Ishbalan entrees. I thought he learned them in the war," Dev said.

"Riza can cook them." Roy sighed. "Now I'm even more depressed."

"You have many good reasons," Uzziel said.

"It's a shame. We were enjoying your singing. You have a lovely voice. We never got to hear many concerts out in the desert," Nava said. "Things are a bit different there."

"Like I said, we can do a concert for you at your center," Jun offered. "Well, probably not my brother but certainly the rest of it."

Roy's brow beetled. "Nava, what did you just say?"

The old woman cocked her head to the side. "You have a lovely voice?"

He waved his hand. "No, the other thing about the desert."

"That we have very different priorities out there, us and other desert cities. Food and water get scarce and we don't have the time to develop our art as much as you do here in the cities," the old woman said.

"Damn it, why didn't I think of that?" Roy growled so harshly Winry glanced at him, startled.

"What is it?" the automail mechanic asked. She had been too disheartened by this latest revelation to even want to listen to the conversation any more but Roy snared her attention.

"What do Armstrong, Ed and Al and myself have in common, besides being alchemists?" Roy asked.

"It can't be the desert," Dev protested, gesturing to the brothers. "They're too young to have been in the war."

"Ishbal no, but as Nava said there are more cities in the desert," Roy replied.

"Lior!" Ed said sharply.

Roy nodded. "Exactly. We were all involved in Lior. I sent you there. You got blamed for its near destruction and Armstrong helped to rebuild it, which might have been seen as an intrusion just like many Ishbalans felt about our help."

"But why now? After so many years?" Ed asked indignantly and Winry saw Anah blanch at the exchange. She had to wonder at it.

Roy rolled his shoulders. "Who knows? Maybe because now they owe us for the rebuilding."

"And certain indignities are never forgotten," Kennan added quietly.

"Exactly, Mustang knows there are several of my companions who gladly would have sided with Sanaa, given the chance. They hate that Aris and I are working with the Amestrians to rebuild Ishbal." Dev glanced at Anah. "Are you okay?"

A full body shudder ran through her. "It just made me think of the war. I'll be all right."

"It's never pleasant," Dev agreed.

"No, it's not," Roy replied grimly then turned to the President. "Maybe we should go to your office, Olivia, me, the brothers, Alex Louis and you, too, Hughes. We need to talk this out and find a common thread."

Olivia nodded. "Let's do that now. No need to waste more time."

"And Uzziel, Kennan, if you have any ideas how Sanaa might be tied into someone from Lior, we'd be glad to know about it," Roy said before reaching out to take Riza's hand. "If you think of anything, call the office. I want you to go out with my sisters as planned. I don't want to postpone the wedding because we keep getting horribly interrupted." Roy grimaced as if wondering if that was somehow condescending.

"I'd probably be more of a help to you," Riza protested. "I'm a soldier. The dress can wait."

"You weren't there in Lior when it all happened and I'm tired of letting them win by disrupting my life," Roy replied. "Please, go."

Riza offered up a crooked smile even though her eyes reflected her displeasure. "All right."

He kissed her. "Thank you."

Winry watched them all flood out of the temple, soldiers going one way, Ishbalans another. Winry noticed Anah watching the soldiers in a way that she didn't like but dismissed it. Maybe Ed was right and she was jealous someone was with Dev now even though Winry was very happy to have Ed back in her life. Riza gathered up Roy's sisters and her after placing a call to Gracia to meet them in town. Winry didn't really feel much like shopping but doing something normal might actually make her feel a little better.

XXX

Anah sat on the edge of the not yet functional fountain in the Xingese center. It had taken her a while to peel Dev away from all the hubbub inside, even though the two women his eyes always wandered over to had left. She had been half tempted to follow Hawkeye and shoot her while her guard was down but she wasn't on the list of people Anah and Judith had arranged to punish. Well, she'd be calling Judith shortly. She might have time to convince her to sanction the assassination. It would certainly punish Mustang. However, there was one or two things she wanted to assure herself of before she made that call.

Anah held out a hand to Dev and he took it, allowing her to haul him in. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head. "Not really. Jun was a nice distraction and all but I keep thinking about the bombings. I don't understand this. There's something missing. Why attack my temple? We're not involved with Lior. The only things we have in common are we're desert people and that huge attack, the one that Armstrong was helping them to rebuild after."

"They say that blond shrimp you got dumped for had a hand in destroying Lior. It makes sense that he's a target."

"I didn't get dumped. I left Winry," he reminded her, irritably. "Besides, how could Edward have destroyed a whole city? He would have been a kid at the time. It doesn't make sense, either, that Ishbalans would attack their own." Dev's shoulders slumped, his metal fingers brushing her skin. "I guess it does if you think I'm a collaborator but I'm not. A collaborator is out to improve their own lot, not help everyone else with a cost to themselves."

Anah steeled herself, getting to her feet. She slid an arm around his shoulder and kissed him, anything to derail his train of thought before it led him somewhere. She had no desire to kiss this man and to add insult to injury, he actually kissed well. She managed to break the kiss and say, "I don't think you're a collaborator."

Judging from his idiotic smile that was the right thing to say. "Thanks."

"Do you have to go back on duty?" Anah knew that was a risk. If he decided to shirk it, she'd have to figure out a way to shake him loose.

Dev glanced back at the building then nodded. "I need to stay with them."

"Well, I'll let you get back to it. I have a few things I need to do." Anah kissed his cheek and headed off. She went several blocks before finding a pay phone. She dialed Judith's number, pleased that the woman answered quickly. "Judith, we have a huge problem. They figured out which city is involved."

The older woman swore loudly over the line then said, "I'm in town. Meet me at Attaway's usual rendezvous. I'll call him myself."

Anah agreed and headed across town to the cramped little apartment Attaway kept. She was surprised he would come down to this section of town. Crumbling sidewalks, dingy houses, it was the type of street that claimed it was working class but a quick look told anyone with an astute eye that it was filled with thieves and sexual predators. Anah hated coming to this place. She didn't know how the weasely little man and Judith beat her there but they did. Neither of them looked pleased. "Why didn't you tell me you were in town?" she demanded of the woman.

"There was no need for you to know until now," Judith replied coolly, brushing back her iron-grey hair. "Now tell me what is all this about them knowing?"

"We were at the Xingese center today to allow Mustang to make an ass of himself. Turns out his sister is someone important in movies or something. Even my own people were crazy about her. Anyhow, what few brain cells that man has must have rubbed together. He put it together that everyone who was bombed was connected to Lior. They went to the president's office to talk out the ramifications of that," Anah said in disgust.

"What are we going to do now?" Attaway snarled at Judith who looked at him, non-plussed.

"Well, my plan to get some of the family members of soldiers lost in Lior after Elric is moot now. We don't have time for that. We may need to delay this and try again in maybe a year or two once the heat has died down," Judith said unhappily.

"I have a better idea," Anah said, her eyes narrowing. She had no intentions of waiting. "We get them all together and kill them."

"And how do you propose to do that?" Attaway sniffed.

"How the hell hard can it be? They were all together today at the center. Mustang is friends with Armstrong and the Elrics appear to live with him. We might not get Armstrong but one fire bomb of the Mustang's residence would rid us of a lot of problems," Anah insisted.

"Too well guarded," Attaway said. "As will be Mustang's wedding, which is one place I know they'll all be together."

"Is there another way of getting them together in a less guarded location?" Judith asked.

"You'll need to be sure Hawkeye isn't there. She's Mustang's bodyguard and very good at what she does," Attaway said.

"I can handle that if you two can be ready on short notice. Dev lives so far inside Mustang's skin now, they're practically inseparable. He'll know when that woman is out doing wedding things. Mustang sent her out to do that today, the idiot. I can get word to Dev that someone I know has information about the bombings. He'll believe that since he knows I've walked the line with radicals before. He can get Mustang and the Elrics there. We can always take out Armstrong later on his own, if need be." Anah said, grinning widely. "You two be waiting with guns. It'll be a lizard shoot."

"Crude but probably effective," Judith said. "Set it up."

"Gladly. It might take me a few days to find a suitable place that would be believable to them. Mustang is probably smart enough to smell an obvious trap. Hope Dev comes, too. I want to shoot him myself," Anah said, noticing the distaste in Attaway's eyes. He would probably be useless in all of this. She didn't doubt that in all likelihood Judith would call her on the sly and tell her to make sure Attaway died there too, potentially shot with Mustang's own gun. The very idea thrilled her. Anah could only pray to Ishbala that this wouldn't take days to set up.

Author's Note #1 – The Ishbalan's view on transsexuals was borrowed from cultural attributes of the Hopi and Navajo tribes.

Author's Note #2 – The idea of giving Riza Ishbalan heritage came from conversations with several flisters insisting that in the anime her eyes are red (the deluge of 'proof' stills from the anime honestly didn't convince me except for one. However, it's great story fodder)


	29. ancient history

Chapter Twenty-Nine

"I'm glad we got this done but at the same time…" Winry looked at the dress that had been carefully wrapped by the clerk.

"I should have been in the meeting," Riza finished for her. She didn't know who she was more furious with, Roy or herself for listening to him. "I know Roy just wants some normalcy in his life but if he's not going to let me do my job…"

"You're not a soldier any more," Gracia said quietly. "You're his guard. Maybe he sees it differently."

Riza scowled, knowing Gracia had a point. "I think he needs to find other ways to get our lives back to normal." She hefted the dress she held. "I should take this upstairs before I wrinkle it. At least everything is ready for the wedding. Now we just have to make sure no one blows us up before then." Her grim expression told them all she wasn't joking in the least.

"That would be a plan," Li-Ying said.

"Put your dress in my room," Winry said. "That'll keep Roy away from it. You know he won't be able to resist peeking."

"Naturally not," Riza said.

"Riza, do you think that this revelation will lead to them finding the bomber or is this just going to be another unending horror?" Li-Ying asked.

"I wish I knew. I wish I could think like a soldier right now." Riza sat on the steps, her packages thumping down. "I should be with Roy. It's not like he was at Lior. From what Al told us, Scar and Kimbley did most of the destruction and they're dead. If this is about Lior, someone is trying to find targets already buried."

"Sounds like you're thinking like a soldier to me," Winry said, picking up Riza's packages.

Riza waved her off. "Not enough. All I can think about is the wedding. This is insane. How did one event that isn't changing anything, not really, take over my life?"

"It changes things. I suppose I wasn't living with Maes before we got married but we had been together for a good long while," Gracia said. "But making agreeing to make it permanent, it was somehow terrifying."

"Tell me about it," Riza whispered.

"You've known my brother all your life. Just because Huo and a crazed Ishbalan pronounce you married isn't going make that much difference. Roy couldn't get more impossible to live with." Li-Ying grinned, banishing much of Riza's dark mood.

Riza snorted and the others laughed. "I'm telling him you said that."

"What did you get him?" Winry shook the package, giving it a quizzical look. "You sent me and Gracia off to get fitted for our dresses."

"Something for the wedding night." Riza's eyes danced.

"I can't even imagine what that would be." Handing the other packages off to Gracia, Winry dug into the one Riza had gotten for Roy.

"Remember what happens to curious cats," Li-Ying said.

Winry shrugged and opened the box. Her eyes widened. "A feather?"

"Look under it," Riza said.

Winry did so. Her puzzled expression didn't fade. "Oil?"

"It's not the oil you use in your shop, Winry," Riza laughed. "It smells like rose and jasmine. Use your imagination for the feather."

Winry went so red, Riza thought she'd set her bangs on fire. Riza tried not to snicker but failed. Winry favored her with a sour look.

"You should try it with Edward, Winry." Gracia tried to look innocent, failing badly.

Winry shut the box, stuffing it back in the bag. She took the dresses from Li-Ying. "I'll just go put this away," she mumbled, running up the steps.

"Poor kid," Li-Ying said, turning as the doorbell rang.

Riza reached into her purse, not quite pulling her gun but she got a good grip on it. She wasn't honestly terribly surprised to see Dev there with more than the usual troop of Ishbalans. Uzziel stepped forward as she let go of the gun butt. "Oh, I wasn't expecting you."

"Sorry to drop by unannounced." Uzziel shuffled his sandaled feet, his expression somewhat abashed. "I know we should have called first. I didn't think anyone would be home. Nava and Shira wanted to see what the house looked like and we wanted to offer some help to Mustang in finding out if there is a connection between us and Lior."

"My father and I aren't aware of any," Kennan said. "But Sanaa was from a younger generation. Dev would know better."

Dev looked at the older priest very unhappily. "I don't. Then again ever since I started working on this project, everyone has stopped talking to me."

"I don't doubt that," Riza said, stepping back. "Come on in. Winry just went upstairs to put away my wedding dress and we were going to have some tea and sit around planning the best way to kick Roy for treating me like a woman first instead of a soldier, which I think is backwards from the way I'm supposed to see these things."

"Not really. I never did like it when Uzziel always left me out of things as if I couldn't reason them out," Nava said, glaring at her husband.

"That wasn't it," Uzziel protested.

"I'm sure that's what Roy will tell me," Riza said, waving them in.

"Oh, we didn't think to come in, not really," Shira said. "We know you're busy. We just wanted to see the outside and the gardens since Dad said they were so pretty."

"It's all right. This is what the President gave us this big house for." She played the role of hostess the best she could, knowing that her statement was factual. Armstrong wanted them to entertain people so she might as well get used to it. Still, Olivia would be best served to hire them a major domo to handle official parties. Cleaning and organizing parties weren't really Riza's interests. She could cook but had no desire to do it for crowds.

She was chivvying them into Roy's Xingese study when he arrived back with everyone who had attended the meeting. Granted most of them lived with her but Riza wasn't expecting the Armstrongs. She mustered up a smile. "We have guests."

Roy raised an eyebrow. "So I see. I'm sorry I wasn't here to greet you."

"We weren't really expecting to come in," Uzziel said. "But we did think we might have some thing to offer the discussion about Lior, though at the moment we're not sure what."

"As it turns out, we didn't have much either," Roy said, gesturing for Olivia to have a seat.

"It occurred to me that the two people most responsible for the destruction of Lior, outside of the priest that got it all started, are gone," Riza said.

Olivia nodded. "We discussed that, Scar and Kimbley are both long dead. The whole timing of this seems odd. We can't even blame it on the arrival of the Elrics who originally got blamed." She paused when Ed shot her a look. "Not with Mustang getting blown up before that happened."

"Scar? You mean the Ishbalan priest," Dev said, an unhappy expression on his face.

"That's the one," Ed replied.

"He used alchemy to do it," Al added quietly. "I know you don't really want to hear that but I was there. Kimbley tried to kill me. I guess I owed Scar my life, in a way. He stopped him." He folded his hands over his stomach, his expression troubled. Ed thumped his shoulder lightly.

"None of this makes a lot of sense," Dev said. "I never really looked into what happened in Lior but surely the real story is known now."

"If it is, it's being ignored. Or someone has suddenly decided to punish alchemists who poked a toe into Lior, though really, I hadn't. I'm just Edward's boss," Roy said and Ed snorted.

"Maybe it does make sense," Winry said. "You're looking at it too closely. It's not you that's changed, it's Lior. You're done repairing it. It's independent again, right?"

Riza nodded. "You're right. I hadn't thought of that. That's not a pleasant thought at all."

"We considered that more a possibility for the Ishbalans, sorry," Roy said to his guests. "You suffered a lot more thanks to Bradley. I wouldn't have been surprised to see you break away from us once you got more of your home rebuilt."

"You had good reason to think that," Uzziel admitted. "There are many who still want that. Right now I'm impressed enough with what your team is accomplishing that I have convinced the elders that a wait and see attitude might benefit us more."

"And I appreciate that," Olivia said. "If you're right and this is a cowardly attack now that Lior is whole again, how do we figure out who it is? We don't have a lot of people in that area."

"I spent time there. I do have friends," her brother said. "I'll call them. Sadly, Rose was among the best of them and now she's gone."

"I'm tired of losing people," Al muttered. "How many people do I have to see die? I was even there when Kimbley and Scar died. I didn't even want to see Kimbley die."

"I did," Roy muttered and Al looked at him sharply. "What? I did. He was insane."

"Kimbley?" Kennan asked.

"The Crimson Alchemist, the one with tattoos on his hands and blew things up," Roy elaborated.

"We know who you mean," Kennan assured him.

"I had to share a tent with that psychopath in the war. Dying was the best thing he ever did." One of the most vicious looks Riza had ever seen on Roy's face slashed across it with those words.

"I didn't think I'd hear you say that about another alchemist," Dev said. "Then again I never thought I'd hear about Ishbalan alchemists. I can't believe you were raised by Ishbalans."

"Well, for part of my life at any rate. Disappointed you weren't the first Ishbalan to dedicate himself to making me insane?" Roy flashed one of his infamous smirks.

"I already knew that. You dated Mera and she can make anyone nuts, no offense to her kin," Dev said and she reached over, slapping his chest hard.

"Jackass." She rolled her eyes. "Look who's talking. Grandfather, can't you find him something to keep him busy? Dev has too much time on his hands."

"I'm sure Mustang keeps him busy enough," Uzziel replied.

"Oh, feel free to bury him under work," Roy waved his hand.

"I think you have it backwards. You were probably the one making those poor Ishbalan alchemists insane, not the other way around," Dev said. "Their only solace would have been if they could speak the old language and hide from you." His eyes narrowed. 'You can't speak it, can you?"

Roy just looked at him, a neutral expression on his face, and Dev gaped.

"Son of bitch!"

"He can," Ed said, almost sounding impressed.

"So all those times…" Dev floundered.

"That you said very unkind things about my parentage, yes, I understood you," Roy said quietly. "You have such a potty mouth. For obvious reasons, it was to my advantage to not to mention I knew the old language. It wasn't like you all were being completely up front with us."

"You probably should have just kept your mouth shut now, too," Olivia chided. "Sometimes you make the most foolish moves."

Roy shrugged. "I get tired of pretending. Sometimes I get too tired of everything."

She snorted. "You and my brother."

Armstrong looked abashed.

"How did you and Hawkeye even end up in the war at all with your history?" Nava asked.

"I followed Roy and the other side of my family has a long military tradition," Riza said.

"And my family have been warriors for centuries," Roy said.

"At least three that we can track back directly," Li-Ying said. "Our family is one of the well-known guards for the Emperor, until Grandfather."

"What did he do?" Ed asked.

"He was assigned to guard Princess Xue-Fang, one of the emperors many, many children," Roy said.

"He didn't let the princess get killed did he?" Ed asked bluntly and Winry elbowed him.

"No, you have to understand being a silver tongued ladies man runs in the family." Li-Ying rolled her eyes. "Granddad Huang managed to get his charge to fall in love with him."

"It's like a fairy tale," Winry grinned happily and Ed rolled his eyes.

"Grandma managed to talk her father into letting her go and, having like a hundred kids or so, the Emperor didn't really care. The only caveats were they had to live outside of the country and if their offspring tried to put in a claim to the Jade Throne, we'd all be put to death," Roy said. "So not so romantic."

"Wrong," Winry replied. "That is so exceptionally romantic, giving up all that and moving to a strange country for love."

"I keep telling him that," Riza said, patting Roy's shoulder. "But it doesn't sink in."

"Romantic? It gave us _him_!" Ed flung a hand toward Roy.

"And he's royalty. No wonder he thinks we should all be doing his work and kissing his ass," Dev groaned.

"They have a point," Olivia said, sitting forward on her chair. "You never once mentioned your family was related to the emperor. Why not?"

"Because while we were promised to be treated as honored guests so long as we don't have ambitions, you can tell they really didn't want us back." Roy shrugged. "I told you many times my family was just as important as the Armstrongs. Actually both parts of it, the guardian and the royal blood."

"I can see why with that history you would want to join the military here," Uzziel said. "Sadly, it wasn't your best choice."

"No, it really wasn't." Roy sighed, the corners of his mouth turning down.

"Men make their choices," Kennan said.

"He wasn't exactly a man, Dad," Mera replied quickly.

"I was about the same age as he had to be," he returned.

Roy snorted. "How old do you think I am?"

"To be an alchemist and an officer of your rank? You look young but you can't be much younger than fifty," Kennan said.

Mera laughed. "That explains why you were also so upset because you thought he was too old for me. Roy is exactly three weeks and a day younger than Mattan."

"How can that be? I've always understood that to be a state alchemist took time," Kennan said, confusion dulling his red eyes.

"Child prodigy," Roy replied wryly. "Lucky me. I was in the war by the time I was seventeen."

"My father was still trying to keep me out of the war at that age," Mattan said, giving Roy an appraising look.

"So was Riza's father, well until he died and I wanted to do what I wanted. I was the youngest State Alchemist on record until Fullmetal." Roy gestured at Ed. "Which brings us right back to where we started. I'm only on the books for being in Lior because I'm Edward's boss. He was far too young to handle some of what was going on so I arranged for it to fall on me."

"I did just fine back then," Ed huffed, glaring at Roy.

"You aren't a killer," Roy replied. "They had already ruined me. I wasn't going to let the same happen to you if I could help it. What was another slaughter laid at my door? It eventually got straightened out, that neither of us had anything to do with it."

"No, you were very busy with your military coup," Olivia said, almost appreciatively. Her cool eyes studied him. "You look exhausted, Mustang."

"I can't seem to get my strength back," he admitted begrudgingly.

"You were badly injured Roy," Winry said. "Maybe you ought to just go and rest a little. You shouldn't even be back working yet."

He smiled faintly. "Now you sound like Riza."

"And I'm saying go lie down," Riza put in, giving him a meaningful look.

"Listen to her, young man," Nava said. "You've all been more than gracious to put up with us since we came unannounced. If your president is done with you," she waved a wrinkled hand at Olivia. "then go listen to what your body is telling you."

"Don't tell him that. It'll have unexpected and undesirable results," Dev groaned.

"Not for everyone," Roy shot back, patting Riza's knee.

"Yes, we all know about your insane mental control over an otherwise intelligent woman," Ed said and Winry slapped him.

Riza sighed. "It's not as bad as you boys seem to think. Dev, every time you think something is going on, it might not be. When you two share a wall in a hotel, Roy likes to slam the headboard against it and act like an ass." She glared at her lover who just grinned mischievously.

"Why?" Dev whined.

"To make you nuts," Roy replied.

"Mission accomplished," Winry mumbled.

"I'm sure Aris would agree. I'm beginning to feel sorry for the man," Uzziel said, getting up.

"I think Aris probably prefers them this way. It's when everyone is quiet that we worry," Mera said. "Roy needs Dev to keep him from getting too depressed."

"I wouldn't have thought Dev would have that effect given their history," Kennan said.

"You'd think that but really we're so good at winding each other up that doesn't happen," Roy said. "Usually it's Hughes' responsibility to keep me from the edge but he was." Roy paused, glancing over at the man who had been watching this all with intelligent eyes, keeping his silence. "Undercover for a few years. Things got a little mashed up in my head."

"My granddaughter said you tried to hurt yourself. I didn't believe it," Uzziel said.

Roy glanced down at his hands, wishing he hadn't been so tired as to blurt that out. He didn't want to talk about it and he could feel all the questioning eyes on him. "It wouldn't be the first time. I am sorry that I frightened Mera."

"You really did." She wrapped her arms around herself.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Riza asked, each word colder than the next.

Roy couldn't look at her. He willed the Elrics and Winry to keep their mouths shut. He expected Hughes to chew him out later. "I had messed us up and you were hundreds of kilometers away. It wouldn't have been fair," he said softly. "I'd rather not talk about it." Riza's look said they would talk about it when they were alone.

"I'm sorry I brought it up," Uzziel said, sounding like he meant it.

"It's all right. Sometimes I wonder why I was ever so insistent on learning this brand of alchemy," Roy sighed.

"Being that young, I can understand it. That much power would be very enticing to a teen," Kennan said.

"No, he went to study way before that," Dev said.

"Mostly I guess it was because of how my parents died," Roy said, rolling his shoulders.

Winry scrunched up her nose. "I thought they died in a train wreck."

"Is that what you told them?" Li-Ying asked, her eyes wide.

"They didn't die in a train wreck?" Dev asked.

"Well, technically I suppose. Mom probably died instantly but they got Dad out of the wreck. He had burns over most of his body. It took nearly a month for him to die," Li-Ying said and all eyes moved to Roy who squirmed.

"They wouldn't let me see Dad, not until the very end. I guess he knew he wasn't going to make it," Roy said very quietly. "I talked most of the day with him and then he just went to sleep and never woke back up. I was eight and that's when I decided I would control fire."

"Because you wanted to make sure no one died in a fire again," Al said, his hazel eyes veiled.

"I've seen you do that, put out fires here in town. Hell, you did it when I was inside one of the buildings," Dev said. "I think you messed up somewhere along the way."

"That would have been that State alchemy exam my teacher told me not to take," Roy said, trying to stifle a yawn.

"I think this qualifies for the secrets I'm not sure how you live with them and am not sure how I'm supposed to handle knowing them," Kennan said wryly. "We really should let you rest now." He rounded up his compatriots.

The Armstrongs left with the Ishbalans. Roy braced himself for the Elrics or Riza or Hughes. Instead he inadvertently listened to his body as instructed and fell asleep on the couch.

XXX

"Why here?" Judith studied the compound in the gathering gloom.

"Attaway gave me a list of abandoned structures," Anah said, staring at the damaged wall, wondering appreciatively at what sort of bomb had been used. "While he had a point that it would be easy to explain the presence of Roy and the Elric brothers at the destroyed Ishbalan temple, I don't want more blame falling on my people. You Liorans had a good thought, let them rebuild for you then slice the head off the snake." Anah grinned wickedly.

"It had its advantages." Judith gestured back to the building. Something skittered in the darkness heard but unseen. "So, why here?"

"Lab Five has a history, not one I could find out much about but it had something to do with alchemy. I know it's set to be torn to the ground. Knowing them, they'll make this Ishbalan housing," Anah said bitterly. "I thought it would be believable that three alchemists visit it right before that to retrieve something."

"I like it."

"Then I'll set it in motion tomorrow evening," Anah said then turned her gaze to Judith. "Dev was babbling something to me earlier that made me curious. The Elrics, Mustang and Armstrong didn't have anything to do with Lior. It was someone called Kimbley." She wisely kept the Ishbalan priest's involvement to herself. "And he's dead."

Judith waved her off. "They want to blame the dead because it's easy and clean. We can't let them get away with that."

Anah nodded her head. That made perfect sense. "Then we're in agreement? Tomorrow night?"

"Are you sure we can do this right so quickly?" Judith jumped back as a scrawny cat ran out from the ruins, a rat nearly as big as it was clutched in its mouth.

"Time is crucial. I had to kiss Dev once. Any longer and he'll want more." Anah made a face. "The irony is, he actually has a pretty face, poor bastard. We'll wipe out three alchemists at once, four if we can convince them to bring along Armstrong. You go back to Lior completely in charge."

"And you can be my second. There is always room for a bright, innovative person like yourself," Judith smiled.

Anah grinned back. She couldn't wait.

XXX

Roy tried to fall asleep before Riza joined him in the bed but no such luck. She turned out the light on the night stand and snuggled down. He could feel her looking at him in the dark and he had to say something. "I'm sorry I never told you about what happened with Mera."

Riza stroked his bangs back. "It's all right, Roy. I understand why you didn't but do you understand why I'm upset?"

"You have to be wondering what sort of man you're marrying," Roy mumbled, shifting on the bed so he wouldn't have to face her.

Riza leaned over and kissed him. "I know what sort. I just need you to know what would happen to us if you were to kill yourself. I'm prepared for the horror of losing you to the enemy but not if that enemy is your own hand."

Roy shifted uncomfortably. "I'm trying my best to hold it all together. I have every reason in the world to do that now."

Her arms tightened around him. "You always have, Roy. You're just starting to realize it."

Roy twisted so he could put his arms around her, too. "Yes, I am."

"How are you feeling?" Her hand trailed down his chest, telling him she didn't mean emotionally.

"My headache is finally gone," he said, nudging her with his hips.

"Perfect." Riza's hand went down further, burrowing under his only piece of clothing.

"Ooooh," Roy nipped at her chin. "See, you let Dev and Ed think I'm the bad one all the time."

"I could go to sleep, you know."

Roy knew there was no danger of that, not with the way her hand was working him. He shifted up onto one elbow, reaching for the night stand. Riza pushed him back down.

"We don't need those," she said and his eyes widened. "We're going to be married before you know it."

"When I hear that out loud, it makes me nervous," Roy said, thinking married didn't necessarily mean married with children.

"Tell me about it," Riza said, her hand trailing up his belly. "You're all right with this, right?

Roy rolled on top of her, kissing her hard. Sucking at her lower lip for a moment, he finally let go long enough to say, "What could be more wonderful and sexy than you wanting to have my babies?"


	30. betrayed

Chapter Thirty

"I honestly would have thought there were more Lioran rebels in the records." Roy got up from behind his temporary desk in the Ishbalan center, horned into Aris' office. He glanced over at Armstrong and Maes for confirmation that the few files they had provided him were the only things to be had.

Maes assured him with a nod. "That's it."

"Wouldn't want it to be easy," Ed huffed, nudging his brother knowingly.

"Never that." Dev spread his hands helplessly. "And like I said, no one will tell me anything. I had an idea that Vashti might know more than she's telling. I'll try to work on her."

"Vashti?" Al asked.

"His girlfriend's sister," Roy offered, squinting at the handwritten notes in the margin of the top file in the stack.

Dev blushed. "Anah isn't my girlfriend."

Roy glanced at Aris. "Does he actually believe that?"

"Doubtful," the priest said, opening the door that lead back into the main part of the center.

"Everyone needs to shut up," Dev grumbled, stomping out into the rec room. Several people looked up from the billiards table and from the gaming boards. He thought once again that it was a shame that people his age still didn't have anything to actually _do_ with their lives. People were still slow to hire an Ishbalan. Anah, Vashti and Rotem were playing darts and probably waiting for him to get done with his work. Dev stopped dead, hearing Uzziel laughing freely. The old man was with his wife and an equally old Xingese man with a rosewood cane with a mother of pearl handle resting against his knee.

"Well, hell," Roy said, drawing attention to himself.

Uzziel stood up. "Mustang, this delightful man came here looking for you. He said your sister sent him. He's been regaling Nava and me with stories."

"He's quite the charmer." Nava put a hand on the man's arm, her smile warm.

Having no doubt the old coot had been flirting with her, Roy bowed to him, addressing the man in Xingese.

The old man rose to his feet, strolling over to Roy. He poked the alchemist with his cane. "You got too skinny."

"I'm fine." Roy brushed the cane away when it came up to poke at him again. "What are you doing here? How did you even get here?" That last came out in a confused whine.

"Guessing that's Grandfather," Al said to his brother.

"I still can't believe he wasn't just spawned by something like a rotten cabbage," Ed said and Dev snorted, nodding his head in agreement.

"Grandfather, ignore two of those three. Only one has any intelligence." Roy jerked his thumb at the younger men.

"Let me guess, the Elric brothers." Huang Mustang walked over to them. "You're right. Those golden eyes are memorable. You must be Edward." Ignoring Edward's suspicious look and slight nod, Huang bowed slightly to him and then to Al. "And you must be Alphonse."

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you, sir." Al stuck out his hand and Roy's grandfather shook it before turning to Dev.

He offered another bow. "And you must be the young priest I hear so much about. Dev?"

"Nice to meet you, sir." Dev shook his hand. "Good things, I'm sure, unlike what he says about Elric."

"He says you're both very much alike." Huang grinned and the two young men cringed.

"You didn't answer me, Grandfather."

"Introduce me properly." The old man narrowed his eyes at Roy. "I didn't get names."

Roy sighed. "This is Uzziel Fermi and his wife, Nava. He's one of the elders here."

"Thank you for helping me pass the time waiting on him." Huang slapped his cane against Roy's backside. The General yelped, glaring at Hughes who snickered at Huang's antics. Feeling the heat of the glare, Hughes hid behind Armstrong. "And to answer your rude questions, your grandmother and I decided to come early. Jun picked us up and dropped me off here because I wanted to see you. She took Xue-Fang shopping."

"Ah, well, I guess we're pretty much done here." Laying a hand on his grandfather's shoulder, Roy started to guide him out of the center.

"Have you bothered to find who destroyed our temple?" a young man sitting next to Vashti at the dart board snarled. He got to his feet as Anah broke away from the group, gravitating to Dev's side. "Or do you just want to blame us some more, alchemist?"

"That's what I'm doing here, looking for answers," Roy replied evenly, seeing several sets of eyes concentrating on him. "And those who have already been blamed were caught in the act."

"How convenient for you," the young man snarled.

"I saw Sanaa setting the bombs, Zevi," Dev said, disgust lacing his tone. "Mustang didn't make that up."

Zevi whirled on him, getting close enough to shove Dev. "You're just his bootlick. You'd agree to anything he'd say."

Dev pushed back with his metal hand. "You don't know shit."

"This isn't helping," Anah said, tugging Dev back.

"And I'm tired of saying this. We are working with the General and you will show him respect while he's here," Uzziel's voice boomed in the large room, making several younger Ishbalans jump.

"You've gotten old and useless, priest," Zevi said, lunging at Roy.

Huang stepped out, whacked the young man with his cane then caught his arm, flipping him. He held Zevi down then said, "You haven't even worked your way up to handling old men. What do you think you could do against the general?"

Zevi twisted on the ground, grunting as he tried to pull away. His red eyes were huge as he gazed up at Huang. Several of his friends leapt to their feet but hesitated when Uzziel held up a hand to them.

Roy sighed. "Grandfather, let's try not to create an incident. I can take care of myself."

The old man snorted at him. "Looking like that, Twig? I'm doubtful." Huang turned to Uzziel with an apologetic look. "I do apologize."

"No, we apologize to you." Uzziel glanced down at the stunned youth. "Zevi, pick yourself up. Be thankful I don't assign you to some community service of the General's choosing and apologize to Mr. Mustang."

The young man got up and mumbled an apology. He made fleeting eye contact with Huang. "How did you do that? I've never seen anyone move so fast."

"Years of practice, young man." Huang shot him and the gathering crowd a look. "A rash head never gets far."

"I should have that tattooed to several heads around here." Uzziel included Dev in his sour look.

"Including my own from time to time. I'd better get going. We have to report to the President." Roy looked at Huang. "So Grandfather, would you like to meet Olivia Armstrong?"

"After all these years of hearing about her, naturally. Is she as beautiful as she looks in the newspapers?" Huang asked, his dark eyes sparkling.

"She truly is," Armstrong assured him.

Ed palmed his face. "Damn, _this_ is where the bastard gets it from! Who knew flirting was inherited?"

"Edward!" Al did his own face palm.

"He really is just as you described, Cricket." Huang grinned at Edward.

"Is it too much to ask for just one person in the family to remember my name?" Roy whined and Maes patted his shoulder.

"Cry later. We'd better go make that report," Maes said, waving at the brothers to follow. "You coming as well, Dev?"

Dev nodded. "I'm pretty sure the president is expecting me, too, not that I have anything new to add to this problem."

"The problem is, I don't think any of us do," Al summed up the issue succinctly. No one seemed very happy with that.

X X X

"I know this isn't what you probably wanted to be doing today," Winry said as she and Riza strolled through the town.

"What I want is to be doing my job," Riza admitted. "But since Roy is technically only pretending to be back at work, there's no one to guard so I keep getting assigned office work with Havoc and the rest who are working out of Investigations for now. I don't mind using my dinner hour to help, Winry. It's not like I was going to get to go home at a decent hour today. We need to help Armstrong and Hughes with those files on insurgents to see if we can find likely bombers."

"Should Roy be out there in his uniform and in his temporary office if he's not going to be back to work until next week?" Winry glanced over at her companion, a hint of worry knitting up her brow.

"No. And there's barely any sense in bringing him back next week as it is," Riza said. "The wedding will be here so soon and we have time off for that. I'm sure if there wasn't more than one bomber on the loose, Olivia would have just okayed Roy not coming back until after the honeymoon."

Winry nodded. "Still, I appreciate you taking the time to help me with this. I know Ed will just put it off and then fuss and bitch and before we know it he'll be living in some crappy hotel." She waved the rumpled piece of paper she held. "At least it was nice of Havoc to get me a list of military housing that is big enough for two people. You know Ed will want Al to stay with him until there's time for them to really get settled."

"Most of those places are in apartment complexes and not really the nicest, trust me on this." Riza frowned and Winry decided she didn't really want to know just how well the older woman knew such housing. "Those last few are cottages. While I suspect Ed doesn't really care one way or the other, Al will. I'm surprised he isn't going back to Resembol."

"Al could. He'd be welcomed at Granny's," Winry said, heading down a cross street. "But I doubt he'd leave Edward. Besides, Al has changed, gotten older. He seems older than Edward really."

"I had noticed," Riza said. She looked askance at Winry. "Will two bedrooms be enough?"

Winry flushed. "I…I'm sure I'm not ready to move in."

Riza laughed. "Well, in that case, two bedrooms will do for now. I just thought they'd like to use a third bedroom as a library."

Winry knew her blush was worsening and she didn't know why. It wasn't like she was even trying to pretend Edward wasn't her lover. "I guess it'll all depend on how big the cottages are." Winry scowled down at her list then back at the house numbers in brass on the cottage in front of her. The cottage had the advantage of a small yard and trees, however, it looked like it had been thrown there by a giant's child, seeming to rest haphazardly on the knoll rather than being cemented to any sort of foundation. "It's wee."

"So's Edward." Riza grinned and Winry elbowed her, laughing.

"Don't let him hear you say that. Well, it's painted black. Edward would love that, the little weirdo." Winry shrugged and Riza used the passkey.

It didn't take long to check out something so small. Winry was determined to see at least one more before Riza had to go back to work. The next cottage was found not that far from the little black one. This one seemed a little older but definitely bigger. Plastered white over brick, the two story structure gleamed and had a striking purple front door and a lilac-grey hued slate roof.

"That's one heck of a door," Riza said.

"Something tells me Al will like it," Winry replied, smiling broadly.

Riza let them in. The kitchen was small but the rest of the rooms weren't. There was a room that could be a library right off the master bathroom plus two bedrooms upstairs. Knotty pine floors seemed warm. This was the sort of place Winry wanted the brothers to have. She hated the idea of them in faceless, impersonal military housing.

"Put him down for this," she said, standing in the living room, her hands on her hips. "I know Ed will have to officially pick it but he'll listen to reason."

"And your wrench?" Riza asked with a knowing smirk.

Winry laughed. "He only occasionally listens to that. Sometimes I think it makes him stubborn."

"I suspect many things make that boy stubborn." Riza glanced at her wrist. "I need to head back."

Winry nodded. "I'm sure this place will make them happy, well, as happy as Ed can be living in Central, taking orders from Roy."

"It'll make him happy," Riza said knowingly. "He seems to enjoy sparring with Roy as much as Roy does."

"There is no doubt of that," Winry agreed.

Night had begun to fall by the time Riza made it back to the office. Winry followed her there just to reassure herself that no one had worked through their meal. She knew they weren't patients she should be fussing at but she considered them all friends. Friends needed to look out for one another.

Riza scanned the office as they walked in and Winry knew what she was thinking even before her companion asked, "Did Roy ever show up? He wanted to stop and help with these files."

Hughes looked up over the file he was reading. "Haven't seen him or the brothers in hours. We went to the president's office then Roy had to get his grandfather back home. Huang wanted the brothers to go to dinner with him first, Dev, too. Armstrong and I just came back here then. Maybe Roy got too tired to continue."

Winry shook her head. "Al would have guilted Ed into coming back here at the very least."

"Maybe the boss is hiding from paperwork, like usual," Havoc offered.

Riza scowled, stepping to the side as Sciezka came in with more files. "He'd better not be. I should call home and see if they changed their mind and went there."

Sciezka put the files on Falman's desk then turned to look at Riza. "Do you mean the General?" At Riza's nod, Sciezka continued, "Dev got a phone call as soon as they got here. They didn't even have time to get down to this office. The general left with Dev and the Elric brothers."

"Do you know where?" Riza asked sharply and Winry tried not to think hard on the hint of worry she thought she heard in Riza's tone.

Sciezka shrugged. "I was trying not to listen."

"But you did hear," Hughes said and the girl nodded, her eyes wide behind the lenses of her glasses.

"Dev knew the person who called. He called her Anah. He told the General that she had an informant that wanted to talk to him about Lior, that this person had seen Fullmetal there back during the attacks. They just turned right around and went to investigate it."

"Why didn't he tell me?" Hughes grumbled, getting to his feet.

"The chief probably didn't think he'd need more than himself and the Elrics just to look into a lead," Breda said.

"Then why do I have a really bad feeling about this?" Hughes asked.

Winry could see Riza agreed. There was a strange feeling in her own gut. She regretted calling Riza away during dinner. If she had been here, surely Roy would have told Riza before leaving.

"Did you hear where this was, Sciezka?" Riza's voice was tight.

The nervous clerk nodded and told them.

"Dammit!" Riza automatically checked her holster as Winry put her hand over her mouth. She remembered what Ed had told her about Lab Five, what happened there, and just hoped that wasn't an omen as to what might be going on now.

XXX

"Here? You have to be kidding," Ed growled, sweeping his arm out toward Lab Five.

Anah shot him a curious, innocent look. "This is where she said she'd be. Is there a problem?"

"Probably a big one," Ed replied, turning to Roy. "I don't think we should go in there."

"I think we can handle things," Roy replied. "It's been a long time since this lab was active."

"That's what they told us last time, too," Alphonse reminded him.

"Let's hope I'm not wrong." Roy looked at his hands, debating pulling on his gloves now. He decided against it reluctantly. Anah had said the informant was a war victim and he feared frightening her. Who didn't know what his gloves meant? "But be prepared for the worst. Three alchemists should be plenty enough trouble for anyone to handle if this goes bad."

Ed mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like he was sure Roy was wrong but the young man did go into the lab. Roy saw the tension in Ed's shoulders, Al's, too. Even Dev almost seemed to believe his girlfriend might have been duped by someone into luring them into this mess.

"Where is she?" Dev asked Anah, peering into the gloom of the abandoned lab.

She shot him a scathing look. "How would I know? She said in here. She's probably hiding behind all that junk. I got the impression she was afraid of Elric."

"Afraid of Brother?" Al barked out a laugh.

"What did I do?" Ed scowled and Roy could have answered that easily, alchemist, city-killer, dog of the military, take a pick.

"From what we saw, you helped to blow up large chunks of our city," a woman said, stepping out from behind some of the rubble.

"And it's about time someone did something about people like you and Mustang," Anah's voice seemed drowned out by the click of a pistol's hammer cocking back.

Roy didn't have to waste breath telling everyone to take cover. They all scrambled. Out of the corner of his eye, as he clawed for his glove, Roy saw a man pop out from behind some fallen containers. However, he dismissed the man as the most immediate threat. He didn't seem to know how to hold his gun. Anah and the mystery woman had no such problems.

Their ambushers probably thought they had the alchemists trapped since Anah was between them and the door. Hopefully, they didn't know all it would take was for any of them to reach a wall so they could make their own door. It was Dev he worried about. A scarred, slow to respond leg and no alchemy, all Dev had to protect himself was a small hidden gun.

Anah and her companions didn't wait for them to make a move. The report of their guns echoed deafeningly in the deserted lab. Roy heard Ed yelp, his arm erupting in sparks as a bullet tore into it A raw scream tore out of the Edward's throat as Alphonse hit ground, something dark spreading around the young alchemist's head in the gloom. Ed tried to one-handedly drag his brother behind cover, crying his name.

Dev shouted, going down. Grunting in pain, he held his thigh, blood spurting between his fingers like the fountain in the town square. The sharp, metallic tang of blood filled Roy's nose, threatening to take him back to those days in Ishbal. To hell with fire. Now was the time to use the Gate-imbued knowledge and build them a shelter then he could worry about their attackers.

Roy went to clap his hands but a tickle up his spine told him to move. A bullet pinged off the ground next to him, nearly making Roy lose his footing. Catching himself, he spun around to see Anah standing at a range she couldn't possibly miss at and his own fingers were unconsciously placed to snap. Once again, his life would depend on whose fingers were: his or an Ishbalan with a gun.


	31. firestorm

Chapter Thirty-One

Roy winced, his concentration nearly destroyed when Ed roared, "you shot my brother!" He didn't hear any clapping but suspected Edward's automail was nonfunctional. He would have to draw arrays in the dust or, more likely, blaze like a shooting star across the lab and rip out someone's throat with his bare hand. Roy couldn't help him. He would only have one shot at this, a single snap that he would have to control to get three armed attackers without burning his companions.

A gunshot rang out and the other female assailant went down screaming.

"We've got your back, Roy!" Riza's voice did more to convince Roy of the possibility of god than anything Dev had ever told him.

He smirked at Anah, seeing her stricken look. His fingers proved faster than hers. The fire lashed out, engulfing her. Flames raced across the lab toward the last ambusher but Roy pulled them back seeing a shot fired. His men could handle that attacker without him causing a huge blaze. Kicking away her gun, Roy scowled down at Anah where she squirmed on the dirt ground, moaning loudly. His flames had only singed her badly, the stench of burnt hair and clothing assailing his nostrils. She would be fine, and ironically, had Dev to thank. It was that mistake so many years ago that made Roy learn how to control the fire better.

"Edward, how is Alphonse?" he asked, not turning his back on Anah until Breda and Falman had her under control. Hughes and Armstrong were heading for the woman Riza had shot while Havoc and several other soldiers dealt with the man.

"He's bleeding," Ed said, his voice tight. He knelt next to his brother, ignoring the fact his automail was still arcing. Out of the corner of his eye, Roy saw Edward frantically checking his brother's head wound. "He's breathing."

Roy gestured to Riza who went over to Edward and yanked the offending wire free from his automail. The sparking died. "Sorry, Edward," she said but if it hurt him, he didn't react. Riza knelt and tried to help him stem the flow of blood from his unconscious brother's head.

Roy jogged over to Dev who looked up at him but Roy wasn't entirely sure the young man saw him. Dead white, Dev still had his hand clamped over his thigh. Blood sprayed from between his fingers. Roy grimaced, knowing the main vessel to the leg had to be hit. Dev would bleed to death quickly unless he did something. Kneeling, Roy demanded, "Let me see."

Dev didn't comply but Hughes was suddenly there as well, gently peeling the young man's hands away. Blood splattered his glasses for his troubles. Roy knew there wasn't time to wait.

"I'm sorry about this, Dev. Hughes, hold him down," Roy said then he snapped. Dev shrieked, bucking against Hughes as Roy cauterized the wound. Luckily, he passed out within seconds.

"Boss, we brought an ambulance and a prison transport just in case but it won't be enough for everyone," Havoc called from across the room as he tried to bind up the male attacker. Roy suddenly realized the man was Olivia's adjutant.

"Dev has to go before the prisoners and Alphonse," Roy said. "Toss the prisoners in the transport and get them to the hospital under guard. I want the medics with our people. Edward, you're going to the hospital, too."

Ed nodded. "I need to be with Al."

"No, I mean, you're going as a patient. You can go in the same ambulance if there's room. If not, then we'll get you there as soon as we can. You need checked out," Roy turned to Riza. "We'll need to put a call into Winry. Try not to panic her."

"She already knows we were concerned about you walking into a trap. It was all I could do to make her stay behind." Riza's eyes narrowed. "Why didn't you think to tell me you were coming here?"

"Later, Riza. Kill me later," Roy said wearily. "Let me get these boys out of here first."

She snorted, stalking out the door, returning with several men and a couple of gurneys. "They heard the shots and called in more ambulances. One can take Alphonse and Edward and the other can transport you and Dev."

Roy waved her off. "I'm fine. I'll help you all with the prisoners."

She pointed to his bleeding neck. "You've been nicked at the very least. Go get checked out. Brigadier General Hughes, Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong and I will deal with this. All these people have to be transported to the hospital anyhow."

Roy took one look at her expression and realized if he didn't listen, what he had just been through would look like a walk in the park once Riza was through with him. He went with his wounded companions without a fuss, trusting Riza and his men to handle things.

XXX

Now that he was at loose ends waiting to hear from so many different doctors and soldiers, Roy had nothing to do but think about the throbbing in his neck. They had just cleaned him up and slapped a bandage over it. It was a mere scratch but it annoyed him expertly. Hopefully, Riza or Hughes would be by soon to take his mind off it. His arm thrummed, too, deep within his elbow and he felt a little light headed. What Roy really wanted was to just lock himself away in his room for about a year and just rest.

"Where is my son?"

Hearing the panicked tone, Roy spun on his seat, gripping it as the hospital waiting room seemed to take flight around his head. He blinked, concentrating on Mrs. Jasso's ghostly white face. "They found you," he said, relieved.

Her eyes went to his stained clothing. His jacket cuffs were drenched in blood. "Is that blood?" A tremor raced through her. "Is that Dev's blood?"

Roy stood up slowly. "I'm afraid so." He steeled himself, knowing this woman deserved the truth.

"What happened? Where is he?" She caught his arm with a surprisingly tight grip.

"Anah was the traitor," he replied bluntly. "She used your son to lure us to an abandoned building and into an ambush. She shot him and they have him in surgery now."

Hala trembled, looking as if she might collapse. Roy slipped an arm around her. "How…is it bad?"

Roy nodded. "Bad enough. I'm sorry."

Her lip quivered. "You didn't do this." Hala stiffened in his grasp, looking over his shoulder.

Roy turned and saw a doctor heading his way. Keeping a grip on Hala, he met the man. "Are you looking for me?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes, General, I was. We've moved the Ishbalan victim to the recovery room. Your other men are already in rooms. They should be fine but this last young man…"

Roy gestured to Hala. "This is Dev's mother, Hala Jasso. She's a nurse. I'm sure she'll better understand what you had to do for him than I will."

Hala gave him a shocked and appreciative look. "How is he, doctor?"

"Your son was hit in the femoral artery but the General cauterized the wound. We had to clean up the burn and reanastamose the artery but we have him stabilized. He needs at least another unit of blood." The doctor shot her a sympathetic look. "He should recover but I don't have to tell you burns can be tricky and get infected easily. We'll be sure to try and get him on his feet as soon as we can so he doesn't form large clots inside that artery."

"I want to see him. Will I be able to stay with him?" Hala asked, her voice tight.

The doctor glanced at Roy who nodded. "We'll put him in a room with an empty bed. You may stay."

Hala sagged against Roy. "Thank you very much. Can I see him now?"

The doctor nodded and led the way. Hala didn't let go of Roy, dragging him along. No one barred his way so he followed her into the recovery room. Lying against the egg-white sheets, Dev looked dead. The shallow movement of his chest was the only sign he was alive. Roy grabbed a nearby chair and set it next to the bed for Hala.

Sitting, she took her son's hand. "You saved his life."

"I almost cost him his life," Roy corrected her. "I should have known it was a trap. Edward did, or at least he suspected." He sighed. "I guess we all suspected but we wanted to believe it was a good tip. We never expected Anah to be the one with the gun."

Hala twisted on the chair, looking up at him. "It was all a ruse, wasn't it? Her sudden romantic interest in my son."

"I'm afraid so. Odd thing is, I didn't like her. Neither did Riza or Winry. I dismissed it as none of my business. Maybe I should have listened to my gut."

"Did you kill her?" Hala's eyes said she sincerely hoped so.

"I'm not sure how the prisoners are faring," Roy admitted. "She should be fine. I just scorched her. The other two got shot."

Hala's face hardened. "I wish you killed her. He's my only son and she tried to murder him for what? Because his vision of our future doesn't mesh with hers?"

"That pretty much sums it up, if I had to guess. I won't be the one questioning her. We have others who are better suited to that," Roy said, wiping his forehead. He was beginning to feel a little clammy. "I should go see if Riza or Armstrong have showed up yet."

Hala's brow beetled. "Are you feeling all right? You're pale."

"I'm fine," he assured her.

"I suppose I'd look pale, too, if someone just tried to kill me," Hala said then looked toward the door.

Roy turned as well, hearing someone in the hall. He went outside to see Aris, Uzziel and Kennan talking to Hughes, Armstrong and Riza. He assumed they were trying to find him and Dev so he started up the hallway, surprised that Hala followed. Then again, he reasoned, she might want to talk to her priests at a time like this. Dev could probably use the prayers.

"How is he?" Uzziel asked.

"Not good," Hala replied before Roy could. "But he's alive. He might not keep his leg but he'll get through that if it happens. He already knows someone who would help him." She touched Roy's arm. "The General saved Dev's life, kept him from bleeding to death."

"And captured everyone without killing anyone," Kennan said. "We heard."

"I owe that more to Hawkeye, Hughes and Armstrong. I walked blindly into a trap and got three out of four of us shot. It's not one of my shining moments," Roy rebutted him.

"Four." Riza gestured to his bullet-creased neck.

"It happens during investigations," Hughes said.

Roy winced, not wanting to think about that. If he did, he'd have to remember who Hughes really wasn't. "At least Edward and Alphonse weren't hurt too bad…" Roy stumbled over the words. Something didn't feel right. Just before the darkness swallowed him, he realized the 'not right' was that the ugly hospital tile floor was rushing up to slap him.

X X X

"Winry, don't fuss. Go take care of Al." Ed waved his hand at her.

Winry scowled at him. "Al is sleeping." She stabbed a finger at the hospital bed nearer to the window. "I need to see how bad the damage is here, Edward. Do you know how lucky you are that the bullet didn't get under your shoulder plate? It would have bounced around inside you." Winry's voice hitched. She couldn't even think about it. Just getting to the hospital, knowing there had been injuries, she had barely been able to breathe. Even now, knowing Ed and Al would be all right, Winry couldn't relax. She wanted to know how Dev was doing and she needed Ed to understand that he really was hurt seriously.

"Pieces of my shoulder embedded itself in Al's head," Ed grumbled in a tone that made Winry wonder if he was implying it was somehow her fault that she hadn't made his shoulder strong enough.

"Scalp," Al corrected blearily. So he hadn't been sleeping, Winry thought, irritation running through her. Of course, he probably had been until Ed started snapping. His bandaged head tilted toward them, a happy vacant look on his face. Whatever drugs they had given him for pain obviously had done their job and then some. "Just dug a rut in my scalp. I'll be fine."

"And chipped bone and gave you a concussion," Ed replied sternly. "I thought you were dead, lying there with blood all around you."

"You both could've died." Winry slapped Ed's mattress, trying to get his attention. "Why did you idiots go off without telling anyone?"

"Blame the bastard. It was all his idea, him and Dev," Ed protested.

"You went along with it," Winry said and Ed huffed at her.

He turned his face away. "Does it matter? We went and now Al's hurt."

"It matters because you could have died." Winry wanted to slap him instead of the mattress.

"I could have handled them," Ed assured her then scowled. "If Mustang hadn't showed off…he's really good." He tacked that on reluctantly.

Winry wanted to throttle him. Why couldn't Edward get that she was worried? No, he probably did but he wouldn't let her see that he was frightened because she was afraid. "Do you understand this isn't a simple 'give me a new arm, Winry?' This is going to be a surgery, Edward. I'm going to have to remove your shoulder port and install a new one." His face twisted up at that news. He understood all too well the pain he'd have to endure.

"I understand that, Winry. I'll survive. I'll survive that better than I would have knowing my automail killed my brother," Ed whispered.

"But it didn't so stop thinking about that," she replied.

Al suddenly giggled, sitting bolt upright. "I just realized what I need right now, Brother. A kitten to sit on me and purr. I would feel a whole lot better then."

Getting up, Winry gently pressed Al back down. "When we get you home, Al, you can have a kitten."

"Don't tell him that, Winry! That'll be what he actually remembers out of this," Ed groaned.

"Good, I want him to. I will _remind_ him."

"Winry," Ed whined.

"Your brother wants a cat," Winry kissed Al's cheek before coming back over to Edward. "He's getting one. You have no excuse now."

"I do. We have no home." He sounded so self-satisfied the urge to slap him returned.

"I found you one, a two story cottage. It's perfect. One of you upstairs, one of you down, space for me to visit." She grinned at him. "Al could have a herd of cats."

"Yay!" Al cried.

"A herd?" Ed blanched. "Winry, you do remember cats hate me?"

"You're imagining things, Edward." Winry bent closer, peering into his empty shoulder. "I'll get started on making a new port right away. I suppose you really needed it anyhow. You have gotten bigger. I'm not sure how this one wasn't bothering you all these years."

"It did…a little but I adapted." Ed sighed.

"He whined a lot and used a sponge on a stick to clean places he couldn't make the short arm reach," Al offered up with a giggle.

"Ignore my brother. He's obviously enjoying his pain medicine." Ed glared at Al.

Winry snorted. "We can probably do your surgery in two days, Edward. It'll take me a day to build the parts and I'm too drained to do it today."

Ed reached over, tracing a dark circle under Winry's eye gently. "Rest first. We'll be all right."

Winry stretched then rubbed her belly. "I know it's supper time but I can't believe I'm actually hungry." She sighed. "But I'll be okay. I'll go eat after Al's asleep and once I find out if they're sending you home tonight, Edward."

"I'd rather stay with Al."

"_Mein_ _Gott_!" Al swore in a language Winry didn't know but had heard coming from Hughes' lips. The tone suggested the swear. "I'm fine. I have nurses! Don't need you here messing that up. Besides, you have a girl to go home to bed with. Get out of here when they let you."

Ed just gaped at his brother.

"I think your decision is made for you, Ed." Winry reached over and pushed his jaw up to close his mouth. "Don't worry, Al, I'll make sure he comes home with me."

"Crazy woman," Al muttered, snuggling down in the bed.

Winry just laughed.

XXX

Roy blinked against the too-bright lights glaring right down into his eye. He slowly got the sensation that he was lying down. He could feel eyes on him. Shifting uncomfortable, he tried to sit up. His stomach surged toward freedom and he barely kept everything down.

"You really should just stay still, Mustang. You look more like hell than usual."

He snorted at Olivia's comment. Where had she come from? "I passed out, didn't I?"

"Embarrassingly," Olivia assured him. "Right into my brother's arms. Too bad Hughes didn't have his usual ubiquitous camera."

"You've heard about the camera?" Roy asked, rubbing his head then winced, realizing he had an IV in his arm and he was on a gurney in the hallway.

"Is there anyone who hasn't?"

Hala edged closer to the gurney. "And you tried to lie to me about being fine. The doctor told me what you did for Dev. You gave him a little too much blood."

Roy shrugged. "I was in the ambulance. They said they didn't think he'd make it here since he had lost so much of his own. Soldiers always know their type and I knew we matched. I had them hook me into him."

Hala patted his hand. "I will never forget what you did for my son."

"Just don't tell him about this," Roy smirked. "Let me."

"You're going to tease him, aren't you?" Uzziel asked.

"Until he's screaming. That's how we'll know he's okay and recovering." Roy's smirk grew.

Hala shook her head. "You are an impossible man. The sad thing is, Dev seems to enjoy the teasing so I'm not going to stop you. You listen to whatever your doctor says, General, and don't make her insane tonight." She gestured to Riza then headed toward her son's room.

Roy huffed. "I'm not staying in the hospital."

Riza tapped his nose. "You heard Hala. You do as you're told. The doctor said as soon as you finish this IV you can go. A nurse is going to be around in a moment. We decided you can share a room with the Elrics until then."

"Are you going to let them boss me around, President? Hughes?" Roy asked.

"Don't be a baby," Olivia said.

"I'm not arguing with a bunch of women," Hughes said. "I want to live. I've got some happiness in my life again, a family! I'm gonna enjoy it."

"Some help you are," Roy pouted. "And I know you'll listen to your sister, Armstrong."

"When she makes sense." Alex Louis nodded.

"General Mustang," a nurse said, walking up the hall with a younger nurse. "We're going to put you in a room for a little while. It'll be more comfortable than the gurney and it'll get you out of the hall."

"I'm in no condition to argue." He smiled for her.

"No, you're just smart enough not to argue with someone who can stick you full of needles," Riza said.

"That, too." Roy just rested letting the nurses wheel him into a room. He sighed loudly for Edward's sake. It would never do to have the young man think Roy was happy to be locked in a room with him. Roy was very relieved to see Edward and Alphonse were more or less all right, or would be. "Alphonse, I'm glad you're awake. How are you?"

"I'm getting a kitten!"

"High as the clouds, I see." Roy snorted.

"At least the walls aren't eating him," Hughes said and Ed glowered at him.

"He could have died!" Ed reminded them. "A piece of my automail could have killed my brother!"

"I didn't know it would break off like that," Hughes said.

"Oh yeah. That's what took my eye. Riza's bullet hit some automail," Roy said, trying to sit up as the nurses helped him. All he managed was to turn green. He missed Winry and Riza's stricken looks.

"Just lean on us, General," the older of the two offered, trying to help him up.

Armstrong gently brushed past them and bodily scooped Roy up. He bit back a startled yelp as the bulky alchemist deposited him on one of the two remaining beds in the ward room.

"Thank you, Alex Louis," Riza said, patting his arm. "Roy, you just lie there and don't torment Ed."

"But…" He silenced at her look.

"My automail isn't a deadly weapon," Winry whispered. "It's just not meant to take a bullet."

"Neither are bodies, dear," the nurse said, fussing with Roy's IV. "But I suppose they don't break apart too often and become flying projectiles."

"My leg did…well, piece of it. The part that didn't…" Roy stopped, shaking his head. "Sorry, a little dizzy."

"I'll see if the doctor wants a second bag of saline." The older nurse beckoned the younger one to follow her out.

"Piece of it?" Hughes asked.

"Tell you later," Roy said and Ed's eyes narrowed.

"You saw it…the gate," the young man said simply and Roy nodded, his gaze sliding toward Olivia.

"I'm tired Edward. Later. Right now, I want to concentrate on making this IV run faster so I can go home."

"Roy, not until the doctor says so, so make yourself comfortable," Riza said.

"Don't be tedious, Mustang," Olivia said. "Just rest and be ready to report on this in the morning."

"You should kiss her, Roy. She's nice," Al blurted out suddenly.

Grinning, Roy cocked up his eyebrows. "Which one, Alphonse?"

"All of them! They're all so pretty." Al grinned, digging at his bandage with a finger.

Roy laughed. "Alphonse, I love how you think. You're my new right hand man."

"That makes me what?" Hughes folded his arms, shooting Roy a mock look of dismay.

"You're on my other side, keeping me safe and making me laugh." Roy yawned, trying to move his arm into a comfortable spot and failing.

"You can have Hughes but you don't get my brother," Ed said protectively. Winry rolled her eyes and went to stop Al from playing with his bandages.

"I'm not sure how to feel about that." Hughes glowered at the young man.

"You can fend for yourself. Al's innocent," Ed replied.

"I know way more stuff than you. I was engaged!" Al protested on the top of his lungs.

"Al!" Ed blushed then turned back to Hughes. "And if you run now, Hughes, you'll make it out of here before the jackass comes to again because I think he just passed out."

Riza trailed her finger through Roy's hair then shooed everyone out, fully intending to leave Roy there all night if possible.


	32. end game

Chapter Thirty-Two

Roy felt like spanking Riza but that would probably lead to things he wasn't ready to do after giving so much blood. She had left him in the hospital after he fell asleep. He had awoken, confused, to the stentorian sounds of Edward's snores, wondering where in the hell he was. And now, she hadn't brought him the fresh uniform he asked for. Instead, she let his grandmother pick out his clothing, leaving him strolling down the hall in royal yellow Xingese silk so searing he was surprised it didn't blister the paint from the walls.

"Flames? You're honestly wearing a jacket with red flames up the back?"

Roy whipped around, his hand coming out to steady himself against the wall as the blood loss made his head spin. "I thought you were still in the room with Alphonse, Edward." He glared at the young man who seemed to miss Winry's eye roll.

"The doctor shooed him out," Winry said. "They're getting Al ready to discharge. Ed is insisting on going home with him even though he should stay here and just let me get his surgery out of the way."

Ed shuddered in response and Roy was suddenly very glad his automail hadn't gotten ruined again. He remembered all too well what that surgery and the recovery from it had been like. At least he was in a coma for most of it this last time after the bombing.

"So you're following me?"

"Had to see where something that bright was going. I thought the hospital might be on fire." Ed smirked.

Roy eyed him sourly. "Not funny. Keep in mind most of the nurses here like me. I'm sure they can add an enema and a sponge bath by an aide that closely resembles Strongarm to the list of things to be done to you before you're discharged, Edward."

"I already had my sponge bath." Edward managed a wicked grin despite his blush.

"Somehow I'm sure that comes as a surprise to everyone, especially Winry. And I'm pretty sure I'd have remembered a nurse," Roy replied.

"Where are you going, Roy?" Winry broke in to change the subject before a battle ensued. "To see how Dev is doing?"

He nodded. "I know the doctor wasn't entirely convinced Dev was out of the woods yesterday."

"He needs to get better. It's good to have a partner to torment you with." Ed dodged Winry's slap. "I guess the fact that she shot him probably clears him of any blame for setting us up."

"I told you she was a bitch," Winry said with a vehemence that surprised the men.

"I never argued that point. That's usually the case after a big break up, you find someone utterly wrong for you," Roy replied.

"I'm sure you've expert knowledge of that, Roy," Winry replied tartly and he pouted.

"Are you saying I'm wrong?" Ed grumbled.

"No, Edward, you were never actually gone. Your ghost haunted everyone for years," Roy said, peering into Dev's room. His lips turned down in the corners before he went inside. He glanced at the young man asleep on the bed. Dev was as close as a human could be to the washed out eggshell of the hospital sheets. There was a sharp tang of medicine and burnt flesh hanging in the room. His mother sat next to his bed, reading a book. She glanced up over the lip of it at him.

"Come on in. He's fading in and out. They have him on pain killers but he's doing much better today," Hala said.

"That's good. I wanted to see him before I went home with the brothers," Winry said. "I have some work to do on Edward but I was hoping to at least talk to Dev."

"We could come back later," Roy said.

Dev murmured. "I'm awake." His eyes opened but didn't quite focus on them. He glanced in Edward's general direction. "Mom said your brother is going to be okay."

Ed nodded. "Yeah, Al'll be fine. Thanks. How's the leg?"

"Hurts like hell." Dev scowled, his gaze managing to sharpen a bit as he turned it on Roy. "Did you have to roast me?"

"No, could have let you bleed to death." Roy smirked.

Dev grunted. "Tourniquet, maybe?"

"It could have been worse," Roy replied.

Dev's head lolled on the pillow. "How?"

"You got hit on your bad leg." Roy gestured to the limb, which the nurses had outside the covers and wrapped from groin to knee in white bandages. Someone had draped a blanket over his calf and foot. "You're not going to notice one more scar."

"Bastard," Dev growled then sighed. "Thank you. Mom said I'd have died without that."

"Did she tell you what else he did to save you?" Ed's eyes gleamed and Winry elbowed him hard. It only made him grin more ferociously.

Dev's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"You had lost far too much blood," Roy said, affecting a humble expression. "So I gave you a lot of mine."

Dev's mouth flapped and he seemed to get even paler. Ed squirmed, his eyes on Winry as if to judge what she'd do. Finally, he couldn't keep it inside. "If you thought you got a good case of bastard when he bit you that time, it's nothing compared to what you have now. You're terminal."

"I'm going to die!" Dev groaned, his hands flopping on the bed.

Roy slouched indolently against the wall. "Please, having me under your skin is just going to make you more sophisticated and…"

"Arrogant?" Hala interjected with a smile.

Roy spread his hands wide. "That, too."

"You're going to have to change your name to Dev Mustang or something equally shitty," Ed said, his grin getting even bigger and Winry elbowed him again. Ed danced out of range.

"Enough, Ed. Leave the poor man alone!" Winry wagged her head. "You're all awful and I almost lost you all. You need to be more careful." Her voice hitched a little at that. "I'm not losing any of you now."

"We're a hard bunch to kill," Roy replied. "Just look at us. We're missing half our original parts but we still stand defiant before the world. A good part of that is thanks to you, Winry."

Winry rubbed at her eyes and Ed glared at Roy, looping an arm around Winry's waist. Roy suspected Ed didn't like that the speech threatened to make Winry cry.

"You are very amazing men," Hala said, patting her son's hand. "Most would have given up long before they got to this point."

"Thank you," Roy said. "So, you enjoy that blood, Dev. It'll fire you up."

"I'll ask if I can be drained and refilled with sane blood before I'm permanently damaged." Dev made a face at him.

"See, Mrs. Jasso. I told you, if he's fussing, you'd know he'd be just fine." Roy laughed.

"I guess it could've been worse...I could've wound up with Elric blood and become a brother," Dev said.

Ed scowled so deeply his face barely contained it. "How am I worse than Mustang?"

"Worse for Mustang," Dev explained, his eyes fluttering shut for a few moments.

"We'd better let you rest." Winry went over and brushed Dev's hair back. "You look exhausted.

His eyes opened again, reflecting pain they all could see. "She used me to try and kill all of you." His lip trembled. "You didn't like her, I could see that. You plain didn't like her, Winry or you either, Mustang. You didn't trust Anah."

"No, not at all," Winry said. "But this isn't your fault Dev."

"Isn't it?" he asked ruefully.

"No," Roy said forcefully. "I don't think you trusted her either, not really. You kept telling all of us she wasn't your girlfriend. I doubt she got as close to you as she had hoped."

"Close enough to lure us all to our deaths," Dev spat.

"Hell, she didn't _need_ you for that. I would have investigated a lead like that regardless," Roy replied. "It wasn't your fault and if you want to believe that it is, well, I know all about taking the blame for stuff I didn't actually do. Just content yourself with the fact you were hurt worst and thus, punished."

"You're a very strange man, Roy." Winry squeezed Dev's hand. "We'll come back to see you, Dev. Listen to Roy. Somewhere in that nonsense there was some truth. This isn't your fault."

"Thanks, Winry."

"We'd better go collect Al," Ed said and Winry nodded, following him out the door.

"I should go, too. I'm pretty sure Riza is just showing up with a tiny car and going to make us foolish men ride on the roof as punishment for not contacting her and the rest of investigations." Roy shrugged.

"From what I've seen, she's a formidable woman. I'm sure she'll find an appropriate way of reminding you of the right and wrong ways to do things," Hala replied.

"Usually at gun point," Dev said.

Roy snorted and started for the door.

"Mustang, wait."

Roy turned back, a questioning look on his face.

Dev glanced down at his leg then back up at Roy. The dead serious look in his pain-clouded eyes shocked the alchemist. The young man started to say something but his voice hitched. He looked to his mother who seemed to be as surprised as Roy by Dev's expression then he turned back to Roy. "I forgive you," he whispered. "For everything."

Roy couldn't breathe. He felt like he was standing in the middle of one of his firestorms as all the oxygen was consumed. His stomach rebelled but he willed it into submission as he clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle a groan. His eyes however betrayed him, tears slipping down his face and leaking out from under his patch. Roy spun on his heel, stumbling out of the room. He couldn't see to walk but his flailing hand found the railing hospitals always seemed to have on the walls. He clung to it then slowly folded up on the floor, trying to hide his face.

Feeling someone touch his shoulder, Roy flinched, looking up into Hala's face. Roy wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "He shouldn't have said that."

Confusion veiled her face. "Why not? He meant it."

"How?" Roy's voice cracked.

"You saved his life twice now. It means something to him. It means something to me. I hated you for what you did to him as a child but now, I can't hate you any more. I might not be ready to forgive but I also can't deny that you've been a positive influence. You risked your own life saving all those boys. You should just accept the forgiveness," Hala said quietly, kneeling down next to him. Her rough hand trailed along his cheek before coming to rest on his shoulder.

"I don't know how," Roy murmured.

"Roy, what's wrong?"

Riza's voice made Roy jump, smacking his head off the wall. He could barely focus on her as she bent over him. Uzziel and Aris were with her, with Hughes right behind. Ed and Winry peered out of Dev's room, Edward stepping into the hallway.

"My son forgave him," Hala said when Roy couldn't speak.

"Oh." Riza reached for Roy. He lifted a hand to catch hers, squeezing it tightly, unable to form words through his tight throat.

"Doesn't look like he's taking it well," Uzziel remarked.

"Apparently not," Hala replied, standing.

"I want to go home, Riza," Roy whispered, pressing the back of her hand to his wet face.

Riza helped him up. "I'll take you there." She glanced back at Hala questioningly.

"I can't talk to him just now…I will but not now," Roy said reading Riza's hesitancy.

Hughes took a step closer, his large hand falling on Roy's shoulder in silent support. "Roy, this probably isn't the time but you're supposed to come with me to meet with the president to talk to the prisoners."

Roy sagged, a look on his face that suggested tears could start up again without much warning. "For all this pain, gladly." He squared his shoulders. "Let's get this over with."

XXX

"You look like hell," Olivia said unsympathetically as Roy and Hughes joined her and her brother at the military prison.

"I feel like it so let's get this over with," Roy grumbled.

"Are you up to this?" Alex Louis asked more sympathetically.

"He's not but he'll lie and say he is," Hughes said, shooting Roy a glare.

"You're learning quickly," Alex Louis said. "Mustang always puts forth a valiant effort."

"I would have called it something else," Olivia snorted.

"Should you even be going into the cells?" Roy narrowed his eye at her. "Anything could happen."

"Are you saying I couldn't handle this trio of rebels?" Fire laced her words.

"Wasn't thinking of them," Roy muttered.

Olivia returned his glare with interest and led the way past the guards. Seeing the three of them each in their own cell along one wall with no deference to gender, at least not until they were moved from holding, Roy was sorry he hadn't killed them. They had caused far too much pain. "I have ideas who we should talk to first," Olivia's eyes bored into Attaway, sitting pale and sweating on the cot. Judging from the man's expression, Roy doubted they had given him anything for the pain of being shot.

"Pretty sure we all have that idea," Hughes said, "Madame President."

"I just want to know which one bombed me," Roy grumbled.

"And killed Rose," Alex Louis added.

"What makes you think we'd ever tell you anything?" Anah gripped the bars. "Go die."

"I think that's my line," Roy replied, strolling closer to her. "I'm betting it was you. Attaway doesn't have the guts. Hell, I'm not even sure how he's tied into all of this or why." Roy turned to the Lioran. "I don't know you yet but I can imagine your motives."

"Can you now?" the older woman sneered.

"Lior is rebuilt and now you want to cede from Amestris and do as much damage you can as you go," Hughes supplied and the woman shot him a startled look. "You used the country up the turned like a snake."

"I'll admit, it took an embarrassingly long time to figure it out," Roy said then turned to Attaway. "What I don't get is your part in this? Why would you side with rebels?"

"To kill you, to keep Olivia safe from you," Attaway snarled.

Olivia stared at him, for once stunned into momentary silence. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you see?" Attaway gestured through the bars. "He's dangerous. Even with all your wonderful skills, he could still kill us all with the snap of a finger. How long is he going to be satisfied with losing to you? He needed to die."

"That's novel, me being a threat to the Wall of Briggs," Roy snorted and Alex Louis cocked up his eyebrows at him. "But why do you care?"

"Isn't it obvious? I love her and with you gone, I would have been free to tell her so," Attaway said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

All the men glanced over at Olivia who was still wide-eyed. Roy willed her to stay quiet. If she voiced her disdain for this man, they might not get any more information.

"Shut the hell up, Attaway," Anah growled. "I'll kill you."

"Olivia, you can't leave me in here with this beast. She's the one who bombed both Mustang and your brother," Attaway said, pressing against the bars.

"Do be quiet," the Lioran said.

"You've lost, Judith," Attaway replied. "You shouldn't have tried to kill them all."

"Really going to kill you." Anah lunged against her cage and Attaway scurried to the far side of his.

"You probably won't get the chance," Roy said. "Your own people are lobbying to have you turned over to them for execution."

"As if they would." Anah turned her back on him.

"Sister, you and the General should probably go now while we finish up the questioning. You have other obligations," Alex Louis said.

"See what you can get out of them," Olivia waved a dismissive hand. "Then we'll pack them up to Briggs."

"Briggs?" Attaway shrilled. "You can't send me there!"

"Why not? If you loved Olivia so much, you'd have ended up there anyhow," Roy smirked. "She loves it there. She likes…playing in the snow," he added salaciously. Roy placed a proprietary hand in the middle of Olivia's back, leading her out while Attaway howled and Anah screeched for him to go to hell. At least Judith was quiet in her cell.

Once they were out of sight, Olivia hit him so hard he bounced off the wall. "Ow!"

"Consider yourself lucky to still have your hand," she huffed.

"He'll die up there, you know," Roy said, his tone neutral.

"He tried to kill my brother so do you think I care?"

"Not particularly. I'd almost feel sorry for him if he hadn't sent my guts to greet the outside air."

"You're a romantic idiot like my brother." Olivia glanced over at him. "Go home and get some rest, Mustang. You've earned that."

"You say that and I hear, 'Roy, I care about you.'" Roy offered up his best naughty grin.

"You're not going to make it to your wedding," she grumbled.

Roy laughed, bowing to her. "I'll go find that cab now."

"You'd better."

Roy kept smiling as long as she could see him. Once out of her sight, it was all he could do to hold together until he got home.

XXX

"Maybe we should have just called," Kennan said, glancing over at his father and Aris.

"We need to know what they got out of Anah and more importantly after what Hala and Dev told us at the hospital, maybe we ought to check on Mustang's welfare," Uzziel replied, studying the elaborate glass in the door.

"Never thought there would be a day I gave a damn about that," Kennan muttered.

"Well, Ishbala tells us to forgive, though I never thought Dev could reach that point," Aris shrugged. "And wouldn't have blamed him if he hadn't."

Uzziel nodded then knocked on the door. He was surprised to see a delicate old woman opening it. Her white hair was swept up into an intricate pattern of braids and knots. Even though her clothing was simple, she had a regal bearing. "Hello. You must be Mrs. Mustang."

She smiled at him. "Xue-Fang, please. Was my grandson expecting you?"

"Who is it, love?" Huang asked, coming into the lobby. His eyes widened a bit at seeing the three Ishbalans. "Ah, Uzziel, I suppose you're here to see Roy. Come in."

"Sorry to drop in unannounced yet again," Uzziel said, sheepishly. "We were in the neighborhood and wanted to know if Mustang had any news for us."

"I'm not sure my grandson is in any condition to tell you." Xue-Fang led the way into the living room. "He's asleep."

"We don't have to bother him, then. I'm sure he'll call when he wakes up," Aris said.

"Is he…all right?" Uzziel asked slowly. "We know he had a bad day at the hospital."

Xue-Fang paused, studying them. "Roy is not all right but he will endure. He always does."

"He's lying down by the fireplace," Huang said. "He probably heard the knock but since he didn't get up, he most likely isn't going to."

"He didn't because he can't," Miao-Yin's voice called out.

The elderly Mustangs led their visitors into the room. Roy was stretched out on a cot, his pant leg rolled up to reveal his automail. Miao-Yin was drawing around his leg just above the port. Winry and Riza sat on the couch, beer bottles in hand, watching the girl. Ed slept on the floor, a book over his face, snoring softly from under it.

"She's planning a dragon tattoo," Roy explained, weariness in every word. "While I doze."

"Yes, to go with the mess you made out of my automail," Winry replied bitterly as Huang patted the chair, indicating for Xue-Fang to have a seat.

"My dragon is a thing of beauty," Roy waved her off. "What can I do for you gentleman? So far we've got little out of Anah except death threats for me."

"Not surprising," Kennan said. "How involved was she?"

"The bombings that killed Rose and injured me and I haven't told Dev yet, the one that took out your temple here. That's all I've gotten from Hughes so far but he and Armstrong are still at the jail. Alex Louis is going to talk to his sister about letting you in for the next round of interrogations." Roy yawned.

"We'll not keep you then. You obviously need to get some real sleep," Aris said.

"I've been telling him that but you know how stubborn he is." Riza glared at him.

"Dev told us about what happened this morning," Uzziel started but Roy held up a hand.

"Not really ready to talk about it," Roy grumbled.

"Fair enough. Have someone call if they learn anything more," Uzziel said, beckoning to his son and Aris.

Huang walked them back to the door. "He is conflicted."

"We know how that is," Uzziel replied softly. "Did he tell you how he ended up working as an ambassador to our people?"

Huang nodded, his wrinkles deepening. "I know that he could have just as easily been executed for war crimes."

"I was going to vote for that, as was my son. Aris and others talked me out of it. I didn't think any of this would work." Uzziel glanced back toward the living room. "I was wrong."

"I told him to go to Xing. His great uncle would have protected him," Huang said. "He is the emperor's nephew, after all. But my grandson wouldn't hear of it. He was prepared to die if it helped pave the way for peace, not that I can see how any death could do that." The old man sighed. "I'm glad you gave him the chance to help."

"So are we." Uzziel held out a hand to Huang, shaking hands. "We've all had enough of death."


	33. patching things up

Chapter Thirty-Three

"You don't have to help me, Alphonse," Riza said, shaking out the sheet, making Al chase after the end of it as they made up the downstairs guestroom's bed. "You are the walking wounded, after all."

"My head hardly hurts and once we get this room ready for Dev, I'm going to go lie down with a book and just read, enjoying the silence. Winry will be with Edward at the hospital all day." He smiled. "He came through the surgery just fine, which was the only thing worrying me."

"I'm sure." Riza tucked in her side of the sheets while Al did the same. "Though it won't be completely quiet. Most of Roy's family is roaming around. Roy, naturally, is somewhere he's probably not supposed to be, doing stuff his men could be handling or Alex Louis and Hughes. He's never going to heal up at this rate."

"Given his nature, you'd think he'd want to be at his finest for the wedding night," Al said with a very Edward-like smirk.

Riza slapped a pillow onto the bed. "Don't remind me the wedding is this close. That's all anyone wants to talk to me about."

Reaching across the mattress, Al touched her arm. "You're not having second thoughts are you, Riza?"

She didn't answer at first then slowly admitted, "There's something frightening about marriage."

Al nodded, sitting on the freshly made bed. "I know. As much as I wanted to marry Ziata, I was still scared to death. But you and Roy, you've known each other forever."

"Which just leads me to want to kill him some days, like today." Riza sighed, leaning on the dresser. "Don't worry, Alphonse. I'm not having second thoughts. But on days when Roy is being Roy, the thought of 'what the hell am I doing?' does cross my mind."

Al snorted. "You're better off talking to Winry on that score. I'm sure she can commiserate."

"No doubt." Crossing over, Riza sat next to Al, her hand resting on his knee. "How are you _really_ doing, Alphonse, or are you as tired of that question as I am about wedding talk?"

"A little but I appreciate the concern." He touched his bandaged head. "Oddly, this wound is what really made me feel like I was truly home. We were back in the thick of it again, instead of being head down scratching out a living on Earth. Yes, I would have had a happy life with Ziata but deep down, even with Ed there and Hughes' double, I would have always been thinking about home, missing it. I regret that I won't be there to visit her grave but this is where I belong."

"We're all very glad to have you back. Roy might not say it but he is, as well." Riza gave his knee a pat.

Al smiled, getting up. "I know. Roy doesn't hide his emotions as well as he thinks he does. Don't worry about me, Riza. I know I'll get sad from time to time when I think about life back on Earth but I'll be okay."

Standing, Riza embraced him. "I know you will. Okay, I think we're done here. I think I can sneak out of the house before someone snags me for a wedding detail that needs attention _now_ and slip down to the shooting range."

"Maybe I should take that up as therapy, every time Edward acts up." Al laughed.

"Works for me. Keeps me from killing the real thing." Riza echoed his laugh, heading out into the hall. She was surprised to see Roy and Hughes in the living room. "When did you get back?"

"Just now," Roy said.

"And why do you smell like a bar?" Her eyes narrowed "It's barely lunch time."

Roy kicked his feet up on the ottoman. "I was showing Maes all the places he _should_ know since his counterpart did. And then Havoc and the guys met us for lunch and were discussing where to have my bachelor party." At her arched look, he added hurriedly, "We thought we'd better get it done a few days before the wedding since if I show up hung over to that, there will be a funeral instead."

"Funeral?" Xue-Fang asked as she and Huang came in carrying tea cups. Al took her tray from her.

"If he shows up hung over to the wedding then yes, there will be," Riza's tone left no doubt.

"So knowing that, the guys have lined up an evening of fun about a week ahead of time. We're waiting until Alphonse, Edward and Dev are well enough to take them out drinking and to the show," Hughes added, waggling his eyebrows.

"Show?" Al perked up. "As in burlesque?"

"Oh yes, not that I'll be looking," Roy assured Riza who looked utterly unconvinced. "But it's tradition and all."

"You planning on wearing that patch over your good eye?" Riza asked drolly. "Why are there always naked dancing girls?"

"I'm invited right?" Huang demanded.

"Always have been, always will be." Xue-Fang sniffed, eyeing her husband. "They never change."

"I was doing research in France without Edward. There was this show with a woman who did this dance with balloons…" Al sighed happily, his eyes rolling upwards.

"Oh, this'll be good. Edward will be as red as that coat he used to wear," Riza said.

"And you'll be bringing Huang home all wound up." Xue-Fang glanced over at her husband then pointed at her grandson. "You had best take him with you."

"I'm officially disturbed." Roy shuddered.

"One day, you two will be old and wrinkled like us," Huang replied. "You'll be thankful you still have a love life."

"I'm with you on the disturbed." Hughes cleaned his glasses, a distressed expression on his face.

Riza threw up her hands. "I'm heading to the shooting range. Alphonse, you're in charge."

"I can't come with you?" he pleaded.

"You brought up the dancing balloon girl, you stay," she said, heading for the door.

"So, how many times do we think she shoots me today?" Roy pouted.

XXX

Vashti stared at the prison, not daring to get any closer. She wasn't sure she wanted to. Her sister was inside and even if she got in to see Anah, what would she say? What scared Vashti most was that she thought she could follow her sister's reasoning. The bombs made a statement. _We don't need Amestrian help and those who take it are weak and useless._ But why shoot poor Dev? He was harmless.

Realizing her sister was lost to her, Vashti started walking away from the prison. There was nothing she could do about the things Anah had done but she could try to repair things with her friends. She needed them to know she hadn't had a clue what Anah was up to. That fact embarrassed her but it needed to be said. Whatever their feelings about Anah's involvement, Vashti felt she should clear her own name, as much as she could.

By the time she got to the hospital, she had no idea what she going to do. Her relationship with Dev had been strained long before Anah got her hooks into him. Vashti hadn't realized how much she had hurt her friend. Why he had ever kept talking to her was now a mystery to her. Would he want to see her now? Would they even let her in to see him because surely he couldn't be alone?

Would they think she was a spy, or worse, come to finish the job her sister had started? Vashti wondered if maybe she shouldn't have tried to talk to Dev's one-time girlfriend first, make sure it would be all right to visit. Or, better yet, Aris. But she was here now, and she didn't want to turn away. It was time for her to face her friend.

She counted herself lucky seeing his mother leave his room. Vashti watched Hala head down the hall, presumably following the signs to the cafeteria. This would be her best opportunity. Sucking in a deep breath then letting it trickle out, Vashti peeked into the room. Dev's face was turned away from the door so she rapped lightly. When he turned to look at her, his eyes opened widely. "May I come in?"

He shrugged but said nothing. Her legs shaking, Vashti slunk in. "I know you might not want to see me, Dev, but I needed to see you, to…" she tossed her hands up. "I just needed to see for myself you were going to be okay."

Dev nodded to the chair. "Sit, if you want. I don't blame you for your sister, Vashti."

With a broken sob, Vashti flopped down in the chair, covering her mouth. "I didn't know, Dev, not about any of it." A shiver ran through her. "How could I not have known?"

"You were always just the kid sister. Did she ever confide in you?" he asked wearily.

"No, but how did I not see she was running around town with bombs?" Vashti wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. "I _knew_ something was wrong when she tried to seduce you."

"Oh?" His tone could have frosted flowers to death.

Vashti blanched. "I didn't mean it like that. Just that…she never showed any interest in you. She didn't even understand why we were friends."

"I had wondered about that myself," Dev admitted, picking at a loose thread on his blanket, doing anything but really looking at her. "Her sudden interest in me."

"I did ask her but she never really answered. Guess I know why now." Vashti studied his pale face. "Maybe if I were a better sister, I would have known. If I had been a better friend, I might have been able to keep you from getting hurt. I've been a lousy friend, I know what. Lousier still since you took this job with Mustang."

"You have," Dev replied, his tone emotionless.

Vashti would have rather he hate her. That she would have known how to handle. She let the tears trickle. "I am so sorry, Dev. I can't even tell you _why_ I was so mean. I guess I thought I knew what was best for you, even if you couldn't see it. But I was wrong about so very many things. You _did_ need to work with Mustang. The blind could see this has been good for you. And it looks like good things are going to come out of your work. You have every right to be proud and we had no reason to be so hard on you and Winry. I'm not stupid. Your so-called friends were ninety-percent of the reason you're no longer with her."

"There was more to it than that." Dev looked down at the blanket, his voice softening a little. "But it did hurt that none of you accepted her."

"I sorry. I truly am and I'm sorrier that I didn't accept you. I had no idea how deeply I hurt you and I can't even say why I said the things I did. I think I was afraid." Vashti started crumbling forward, head in her hands. "Now I've lost my sister and my friends."

Dev shifted on the bed, rubbing her back. "You haven't lost us, Vashti. Rotem is still your friend and I haven't given up on you guys, now have I?"

"No," she muttered, sitting up slowly, looking over her shoulder. "You've never touched me with that new hand before."

Dev smiled wanly. "I can't roll over enough to use my real hand. I'm getting the hang of the automail. Does it bother you?"

"No." Vashti glanced down to his suspended, bandage-wrapped leg. "Will your leg be all right?"

"Don't know. Hope so. I'd hate to be in a contest with Elric as to who has more automail." Dev grinned.

Vashti brushed away the tears. "When you get out of here, I'll come to your place and cook you a nice traditional dinner. Invite all your new friends, even Mustang and Winry. It's time I got to really know them."

Dev looked surprised but he nodded. "That would be very nice. Thank you."

"No, thank you for not giving up on me," Vashti whispered. "I'd better go now. Uzziel told me not to go too far. I think they have more questions for me. I'll get Rotem and we'll come back later. Maybe bring in a game of Seeds and Bowls and we can complain about how Rotem always cheats."

Dev yawned, nodding. "I'd like that."

"You rest now." Vashti kissed his cheek then left the room, feeling just a midge of hope.

XXX

Winry finished taping down the gauze over Ed's torso. She had taken off the first of the post-operative dressings to change them out with something that wasn't blood-soaked. "The incisions look good. Once they heal, I'll reattach your arm."

Ed studied her with pain-filled eyes. "Can't I get it now?"

"No, you can't stress the port. You know that." Winry pulled off her gloves, tossing them before sitting next to his hospital bed. "I wish you'd let me give you something for pain."

Ed shook his head. "I'll be fine."

She snorted. "You and Roy. At least Dev and Al don't have anything to prove. They take their medicine."

Sighing, Ed slinked down further in the bed. "I just want to go home."

"You can't. Replacing a port is bloody work. You have to have another unit of blood. Besides, your blood pressure is too high. Of course, if you'd take some damn painkillers, it would drop because your body would be less stressed." Winry narrowed her eyes at him.

"Winry," Ed whined.

She stroked his hair. "I know you want to go home and you will, tomorrow, hopefully. You do need to rest, Edward. That means no picking on Roy when you get home."

"But, that makes me feel better," he wheedled, his lower lip quivering for effect. "You want me to feel better."

Winry rubbed her brow. "He's a bad influence on you. And I did notice you have him to thank for some newfound freedom, Edward."

"Huh?" His bleary golden eyes blinked slowly.

"While you were naked in the operating room, I couldn't help but notice you had your leg covered with dragons a lot like Roy's. He's the only reason I'm tolerating it but you weren't supposed to go with your thug-automail unless I said so. Imagine how I felt when the nurses saw that." Winry slumped in her chair melodramatically.

Ed snorted then winced, his hand trailing up to his dressed shoulder. "I didn't expect my arm to get blown off. I just didn't have time to draw the right array to fix it. It's a lot harder than you think, having to use just one hand to draw."

"I _should_ just take your leg off and work on giving you one that fits your height and _leave_ you here unable to get far." She tapped his nose. "That way you'd get a proper, decent leg back and have time to heal."

"I'd probably just go slithering down the hall to find something to do before I died of boredom," Ed said, running his hand over her arm.

Winry leaned down and kissed him. "I'll have Al and Roy alchemize a little cage for you."

"What am I? A pet?" That brought the fire to his eyes again.

"No, our pets are better behaved." Winry grinned and he stuck out his tongue. "See? Why do I love you? You're a brat."

"Brats are irresistible, witness Riza's bizarre affection for the flaming idiot." Ed tried to scrub a finger up under the bandages and Winry swatted his hand. "Besides, we'd do anything for you. You know that, right?"

Winry kissed him again then pulled a syringe out of her pocket. "I'm sure you will. So roll up on your side so I can give you your pain killer."

"Winry," Ed whined.

Winry rolled him up and tugged his pajama bottoms down. "You want to come home. You want to do anything for me. So you will take your medicine so you can do both, right, Edward?"

"Is this just a plot to look at my butt?" He smirked.

"No, that comes after you take your medicine and heal up nice and fast." Winry smiled.

Ed waggled his hips. "Give it to me and keep in mind I _hate_ needles."

"Poor baby." Winry gave his buttock a caress before wiping a patch with alcohol but she had to chase his backside across the bed before she could get the needle into it. She brushed a kiss over his shoulder after covering him back up. "You sleep now, Edward. I'll be back later."

Ed sighed, letting his eyes droop. Winry had to admit, there was something sweet about seeing him being vulnerable. That might be wrong of her but she didn't care.

XXX

"There are too many people in this house." Roy pointed to the floor and Hayate got off the bed just before the master bath's door open.

Slipping out of her robe, Riza got under the covers with Roy. "That fact is hard to miss."

"So one more won't be noticed."

Riza propped herself up on an elbow, looking down at him. "What do you have in mind?"

"Instead of putting Pinako in the remaining guest room downstairs, I thought we could put her up in Dev's usual room."

"And put Dev downstairs?" Riza smiled.

"His apartment is on the second floor. It's going to be hard for him to get up there. We'll have Pinako, Winry, Li-Ying and Miao-Yin here. All of them can change a bandage and his mother will probably be around. It makes sense since he's going to be wheelchair bound for a while," Roy said, knowing that Riza wouldn't say no. She just wanted to hear him laying out his plan to be a decent human being.

"I think it's a very good idea." Riza leaned in for a kiss. Roy pulled her down on top his chest. "What if Dev doesn't recover enough to do the wedding ceremony?"

Roy gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Aris will do it. Don't worry, getting well enough to officiate will give Dev a goal to shoot for."

Riza chuckled. "True. And the homecoming gift you got for Alphonse seems to be a go. When do you plan on giving it to him?"

"When Ed gets back from the hospital. It needs the full effect." Roy smirked.

"You're a wicked man, Roy." Riza kissed him.

"That's why you love me."

"Hmmm, Roy, I thought you said the house was too full."

"I did." He caressed her back.

"Then explain this." Riza's hand floated down his belly, heading for his obvious intent for the evening.

Roy rolled, carrying her under him. He nuzzled her neck. "I can be quiet."

She giggled. "Since when?"

"Since I have to celebrate being forgiven in a house with more people than a platoon."

Riza willingly gave him a chance to prove himself.


	34. Wedding Bells

Chapter Thirty-Four

"So no entourage," Roy said as Aris wheeled Dev into the house.

"Just Mom." Dev waved a hand over his shoulder at the woman who lugged a pack. Al went to take it from her. "Probably no one else could believe I'd be staying with the likes of you."

Roy's eye slotted. "Keep it up and you'll be sleeping in the fish pond."

"Ignore my son," Hala said, patting Dev's head a little too hard. "He's very happy he doesn't have to walk up those steps to his apartment. He'd be all alone there most of the day." She glanced around. "I doubt he'll have that problem here."

"Hardly. Wheel yourself into the living room because no one here's going to take pity on you and do it for you," Roy said.

Hala nudged her son as he opened his mouth, red-faced. "I'm glad to see you're doing all right, young man," she added to Alphonse.

"I'm fine, thank you." Al glanced at Ed while carrying the luggage toward the bedroom. "Now if Winry would only give Ed his arm back, so he'd stop whining and my headache would go away."

"He's almost ready," Winry called from the living room.

"I'm more than ready," Ed grumbled, looking down at his empty sleeve.

"She probably likes it better this way," Dev said. "You're probably less of a handful."

"I'm going to help the bastard put you in the pond." Ed glared.

"You'd need two hands for that," Dev said sweetly.

"You really do bring this on yourself, Dev." Aris shook his head. "Do you want to stay in the chair or would you like to transfer onto the couch?"

Dev nodded to one of the padded chairs. "That looks good. This thing isn't comfortable."

"Ms. Rockbell, would you help me?" Hala asked and Winry nodded. Together they shifted Dev to the chair and got the ottoman under his bandaged leg. A fine sheen of sweat broke out over his face. "You're due for another pain pill, son."

"I'll get him some water," Roy said.

'Hear that, Edward?" Winry arched an eyebrow. "Someone takes pain pills when he's supposed to."

"I'm fine." Ed flopped on the couch, sulking.

"Should have sent him with Havoc, then," Al said, coming into the room. "He was muttering about needing help."

"Only to keep him from making an even bigger fool of himself than he normally is," Roy called from the kitchen.

"What's he doing?" Dev looked in askance around the room.

"Finding booby bars," Ed grumbled then, realizing, pulled a long face. "I should have gone."

Winry slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ed needs that pain pill now." Dev laughed.

"Dare I ask about the bars?" Aris backed away from the women.

"For my bachelor party," Roy said, coming back with a glass in one hand and a bowl in the other. "I didn't want to have it until Dev, Ed and Al were a little more mobile."

"You are an interesting influence on my son." Hala sighed then nodded to the bowl. "That smells good."

"I made it for lunch. I saved a little for Dev…okay, a lot. Pretty much made it for you guys. Grandfather Hawkeye showed me how." Roy presented Dev with the bowl of Ishbalan pasta, a fine cut, almost like grains of sand. Speckled with spice, it was dotted with bright orange bits.

"Is that what was smelling yummy? Why didn't you tell me there was food to share?" Ed sat up, his nose twitching at the smell.

"Because I wanted some to be left." Roy shrugged.

"You made mftoul?" Dev raised an eyebrow. "There's nothing weird in this like a chicken uterus or testicles or something?"

"No, I saved that for the soup." Roy grinned at Dev's sharp-eyed glare. "Try it."

Dev sampled it, letting out an involuntary 'mmm.' He handed the bowl to his mother then swallowed his pill. "That is very good. Almost as good as Mom's."

"This really is pretty good," Hala said before handing her son back the bowl.

"I'm going to get some," Ed announced, heading for the kitchen.

"Thanks for doing this for me, bastard," Dev said as the front door opened. Hughes called out his hello before wandering in.

"Choke on an apricot," Roy snorted.

Hala studied Roy then said. "I never though he'd stop hating you enough to get to this point."

Roy shrugged. "We have a saying in Xing, 'Hatred never ceases by hatred. Hatred only ceases by love.' I think there's something similar in your religion."

She nodded. "There is but it's easier said than done."

"I know and that's why I'm doing what I'm doing," Roy said but Hughes interrupted before Hala could respond.

"It's a go, Roy," he said. "And Riza just went around back with you know what."

"Great. Ed's feeding his face so have a seat and relax a bit," Roy replied. "Mrs. Jasso, Aris, would you like to sit down for a while?"

"We probably should be going," Hala said.

"We were about to have tea and just relax," Roy said, gesturing to the couches. "You're welcome to join us."

Aris shrugged. "A cup of tea won't be bad," he said as Ed came in with a heaping bowl of the mftoul.

"Planning on sharing, Edward?" Winry asked, nodding at his overflowing bowl.

"Go get your own ..." Ed flushed. "I mean, with you, yes." He held the bowl out.

"Slowly learning, eh Ed?" Roy smirked, as Winry accepted it, taking Ed's spoon and tasting the dish.

"Go to hell," Ed grumbled around a mouthful of the tiny pasta.

"I make that with milk." Roy pointed to the mftoul and Ed stopped chewing.

"Roy, don't torment Ed," Winry scowled. "Ed, keep eating. You like it in spite of the milk."

"Hughes, help me bring in the tea tray," Roy said then eyed Dev. "Are you okay? You look queasy."

Dev rubbed his stomach. "The pills make me sick."

"See, good reason to refuse the pain killers," Ed mumbled, pointing at Dev with his spoon.

"You and Roy could deal with the nausea instead of being martyrs," Winry glared. "You had major surgery."

"I have reasons," Roy said. "I'll make a pot of mint tea, too, Dev."

"Thanks," Dev said, handing his lunch to his mother as he tried to get comfortable on the chair.

"You sure you don't want to sit on the couch or go lie down?" Al asked.

"I'll be okay here," Dev replied as Riza came into the room. "The nausea passes fast then I'll get dopey. You can toss me in the room then." As Ed's eyes lit up, he added, "Winry, you and Miao-Yin can help do that. Wouldn't want Ed to pop a stitch." He offered up a syrupy smile to Ed who answered with an obscene gesture.

"I think we'll be safer if I help you now. The Ambassador and Alphonse can deal with you after that," Hala said and her son pouted at her.

"That would ruin his naughty nurse fantasies," Roy called from the other room.

Hala snorted. "I _am_ a nurse and to this day I don't quite get this pervasive fantasy."

"Reminding me you're a nurse helped kill it, Mother," Dev replied unhappily.

"At least until he sees Miao-Yin again," Winry said, sitting next to Edward. She handed back the mftoul bowl. "Did everything go okay, Riza?"

"Oh yes. Just waiting on the boys to bring the tea." Riza glanced back toward the kitchen. "I got the pictures from Fuery, Hughes."

"Great." Hughes came back in carrying a tray with the cups and one tea pot. Roy followed him with the other tea pot. Riza slipped a packet into Hughes' jacket pocket.

"They're not all of Elicia, are they?" Ed's eyes narrowed then flung out his hand to Dev. "Show them to the captive audience."

"They're of the captive audience…and Al." Hughes beamed, setting down the tray.

"When did you get pictures of me?" Dev blinked at the tall man.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Roy poured tea, mint perfuming the air. "For a price, we won't show your mother or brother in Al's case."

"They're both sitting right here," Al grumbled. "How do you plan on not showing them?"

"Leave them where they're hidden," Hughes shrugged. "Unless the price isn't paid."

"I'll find them," Ed said, "even if that means trolling through the bastard's underwear door with gloves on."

"Just don't take his condoms, he'll have a heart attack," Dev said, his speech slurring from the medicine.

"Take them. I don't currently need them," Roy replied loftily and Riza pinched the brow of her nose.

"_Yes, you do_!" Ed and Dev chorused.

"They don't allow him to have children," Aris said to Hala.

"I'm afraid to know how they plan on stopping him," Hala replied.

"As am I," Riza said, pink-cheeked. She narrowed her eyes at her fiancé. "Roy, why don't you get on with your big surprise."

"Surprise?" Al's eyes lit up.

"A homecoming gift for you and your brother. I figure, I'll take Hughes out later and get him roaring drunk for his."

"You already have, hence the pictures," Hughes reminded him and Roy waved him off.

"You got _me_ a gift?" Ed's golden eyes slotted. Winry elbowed him, hissing his name.

"As you know, Edward, you've been assigned back to me," Roy lounged against the mantle of the fireplace, like a stretching cat. "However, I've spoken to Olivia and Hughes just finalized it this morning. While you will report to me, you're on temporary duty in investigations with Hughes and Armstrong. I figure it suited your nosy personality and it will allow you to stay in Central and not travel. I thought you'd appreciate it. Of course, if I need your services, I'll ask but, since I work as an ambassador, I can't imagine when I'd need a tiny swearing machine." Roy grinned wickedly.

Ed's jaw tightened, obviously conflicted whether to rise to the bait or to be thankful. "I'll be glad not to be traveling. Thanks."

"You're welcome. I figured you have traveled enough for a life time." Roy nodded toward Winry. "Next time you plan a trip, it should be for fun."

"That would make for a nice change," Ed admitted, setting down his bowl before taking Winry's hand.

"And Alphonse, we didn't forget you," Roy said. "Riza, would you do the honors?"

"Of course."

Riza left then came back quickly carrying something. Ed's 'oh, hell no' got cut short by Winry yanking him back onto the couch when he tried to get up. Smiling, Riza presented Al with the kitten. The long-haired smoky grey tabby reached out and put her paw on his face.

"She's yours to name, Al," Roy said. "The friend I got her from said this breed gets big, like nine or thirteen kilograms."

Al hugged the kitten close. "She's perfect, Roy, thank you. You, too, Riza. I love her."

Riza patted his back. "We knew you would, Alphonse."

"Did it have to be a cat?" Ed moaned, slumping on the couch.

"Do you hear Alphonse protesting your gift?" Roy arched his eyebrows.

"He might if you keep whining," Hughes added.

"She's adorable, Al." Winry got up to go cuddle the kitten.

Roy went over to Hughes and dug in the man's jacket pocket. Hughes slapped his hand then turned over the envelope. He pulled out a few pictures. "Another gift, Edward." Roy handed a few more to Hala. "And for you, Mrs. Jasso. I'm feeling generous today."

She looked at the pictures then rolled her eyes. "I would say you're feeling ornery. Dev, who is this floozy you're with?" Hala shoved the picture at her son's face.

Dev's jaw dropped. "I've never seen her in my life. They doctored the photos or something."

"Now how could I do that?" Hughes asked innocently.

His face pinched. Dev waved his metal hand at Roy. "The bastard probably could with alchemy."

"But why would I? You and Al didn't need help looking this bad." Roy laughed.

Ed shook his head. "Seriously Al, what is this?"

Al peered at the pictures in horror, accidentally squeezing his kitten too hard. The ball of fur squeaked. "I have no idea. Did this really happen?"

"It happened. Those two bar flies really wanted you two to take them home." Roy smirked. "But Hughes and I were good enough to bring you home safely."

"But not before photographing it first," Winry said sourly.

"And without you, they wouldn't have been so drunk as to allow a strange woman lick something off their chest. Al!" Ed stared at his brother as if he had never seen him before.

"I swear, I don't remember!" Al cried.

"It was salt. I guess it makes that lighter fluid they drink in the desert taste better," Hughes said.

"Son, for your own safety, don't go to bars with this man any more," Hala pointed to Roy. "You may not survive the night."

Dev snorted at her. "But it's usually fun."

"Here give me those. I should have known better than to give them to Hughes." Riza rounded up the pictures. "Enough taunting the boys for one day, Roy."

Roy pouted at her then took the kitten from Al, stroking its fur. "Here Edward, show your brother you don't judge him. Play nice with his new baby." He dropped the kitten in Ed's lap. Ed squawked, poorly defending himself one-handedly as the kitten went right after his braid.

"That's a very nice thing you did, Mustang, welcoming the boys home that is. Not the pictures," Aris said. "As is taking in Dev, though I don't know how you plan on surviving him and Edward together."

"Because I know how to handle them," Roy shrugged. "And Riza and Winry will kill them if they get too out of hand."

"I doubt he needs much handling right now," Hala nodded to her son who was half asleep. "I should move him to his room."

"Here, I'll help you," Roy said. "Give me a hand, Hughes."

Aris got up. "I'll help, Hughes. You're still recovering yourself."

"I can't stay?" Dev slurred. "Don't wanna be alone all day."

"You won't be. We'll bring you something to read later," Roy offered as Aris and Hughes helped Dev back into his wheelchair. "Romance or mystery?"

Dev sighed. "Mystery. I just need to recover quickly. I have a wedding to officiate. I bet the bastard cries halfway through it."

"Nah, he won't cry," Ed said, foisting the kitten off on Winry. "He'd need a heart first to do that."

"Want to bet?" Dev summoned up enough energy to smirk.

"You're on. Fifty sen says the bastard is too arrogant to cry." Ed echoed Dev's smirk.

"I want a piece of this," Hughes said. "I say he cries when he has to give the speech at the reception."

"I bet he starts crying before the wedding even starts," Al put in.

"Will you all stop?" Roy scowled. "Ed's going to win, you know."

"Doubt it," Al replied, his smug expression eerily reminiscent of his brother's.

"So do I," Dev added.

"Go to bed, idiot." Roy waved him off and Aris started pushing the wheelchair toward the guestroom.

"We'll bring the kitten to play with you later," Al promised.

"Just what he needs," Ed said and Al glared at him.

Roy glanced over at the ladies. "Then again having those two together under my roof may have been the dumbest thing I've ever done."

XXX

"So, do you like it?" Winry spun slowly around in what would be Edward's living room.

He looked around the wood-paneled room. "It's awfully big. Really, the barracks-"

"Brother, shut up now," Al said, nudging Ed hard. "Shut it and think."

Ed turned pink.

"You said the upstairs would be good for me, Winry? I'm going to go have a look. I love the place. The wood floors and the little fireplace make it look inviting." Al bolted up the stairs.

Winry glared. "I told Riza you'd be dumb enough to want to stay in the barracks. Just what do you think would happen there with Al in the next bed?"

Ed shrugged, his still-empty sleeve flapping even though it had been pinned up. "I'm not used to thinking about us yet, I guess. I've been alone too long." He peered past her down the hall. "Show me more."

Smiling, Winry captured his solitary hand and took him down the hallway. "I thought this room would make a nice library for you boys and there's the kitchen. There's a small bathroom off the library. Upstairs, Al will have his own room and bath. Back here." She pulled him into the room. "The master bedroom."

Ed poked around the room. "It's a little small but nice. I guess the bed won't take up much…..oh, probably ought to get a bigger bed." He shot her a sheepish look.

"I'll take you shopping for it," Winry replied, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Will Al have his own entrance?"

"No, but the bedroom is away from the living room and the door. You just concentrate on not making enough noise to wake up Al upstairs." Winry grinned, tapping Ed on the nose.

"Me?" Ed went red. "I think that's my line."

"Do I need to find another apartment before we even move in?" Al peeked into the room.

"If you think you're bringing that cat," Ed started and Winry elbowed him.

"The cat is staying," Al replied firmly, glancing at his watch. "Winry, it's nearly two."

She nodded. "Okay, I have to go for my last dress fitting for the wedding. Edward, you should go home and get some rest. If the port looks good, I'll be giving you back your arm tomorrow."

He sighed. "I'm fine, Winry. I don't need to go home yet. I'll go sign the papers to make sure we get the place and start looking for some furniture."

At Winry's distressed look, Al said, "I'll go with him."

"Stick to living room and library furniture. You and I will go shopping for the bed," Winry said, wagging a finger at him.

Ed's sigh was even louder this time. "Fine but I'm saying this here and now, no girlie curtains or bedspreads."

"Fine, you can get what you want." Winry threw up her hands.

"That's all I ask," Ed said, obviously pleased he'd gotten his way.

"But you will get something we _both_ agree on," Al insisted. "I'm not having people frightened away by your scary tastes."

"I'm not dignifying that with a comment," Ed sniffed then turned to Winry. "Go ahead, get your dress. I won't do anything until you can go with me, promise." With an askance look, he added, "Don't give me that look, Al."

"What look?" Al's face was the model of innocence.

"The one that says I'm hopeless where Winry's concerned."

"It's okay, Edward. We all already know that." Winry kissed his cheek. "Keep him reined in, Al."

"Will do."

"I don't need a sitter."

Winry left the brothers to squabble. It was so good to hear that again that it was more like music than arguing. She had missed it. Hearing it, made it really feel like they were truly home.

XXX

Roy wished his legs would stop shaking. Sooner or later Edward and Dev would notice, especially the way it made the dragons around the hem of his robe seem to undulate. There couldn't be a more perfect day, the sky crystalline blue with nary a cloud. The sun was warm but a light breeze kept it from being stifling. Alphonse and Alex Louis had picked the picture perfect place for the ceremony; trees around them, the lake in view. What an amazing estate the Armstrongs had.

Hua had set up a flower-decked altar between two immense oaks. She and Dev were murmuring to each other, either last minute arrangements or mocking him, he couldn't be sure. At least he had gotten out of wearing that stupid hat that went with his dragon robe.

"You're not going to run, are you?" Hughes grinned, looking peculiar in his Xingese silk. They had gone with black jackets and baggy silk trousers. A red dragon arched up the back of the jacket. Roy was pretty sure Ed was in love with it.

"Don't be asinine," Roy hissed and the tall man chuckled.

"When is this getting started?" Ed asked, tugging on the wide, red silk cuffs.

"Aren't all of you supposed to be back with the bridesmaids?" Roy growled.

"Not me, I'm the best man," Hughes protested, draping an arm around Roy's shoulders.

"And Al and I want to make sure you don't sneak off into the woods," Ed said and Al rolled his eyes, looking as odd as Ed and Hughes in his Xingese garb.

Well, at least they didn't look as outrageous as poor Alex Louis did. The tailor had almost cried when Roy brought the man in.

"I _want _to get married," Roy said, his voice cracking. Ed snickered at him.

"Hey, Mustang," Dev called, hobbling over on his cane, looking like a colorful bird in his bright priest's robes. He pointed down the aisle made up of an ungodly amount of chairs in the clearing for the people important enough to warrant seating for his out of control nuptials. "Have a look at that beautiful woman."

Roy glanced back at Riza who stood with his sisters, Gracia and Winry. The bridesmaidall wore red silk embroidered with silver cherry blossoms. Riza's dress rose in an imperial collar, fitting over her athletic form like a red silk sheath. Two golden dragons soared above two multi-colored who roosted on chrysanthemums over the bodice, each symbol rich with beauty. Riza wore her hair down and curled, sweeping over her shoulders. Her beauty suddenly blurred and he wiped his eyes quickly.

"Damn it, Al wins the bet." Ed stomped his slippered foot.

"Easy brother, you'll tear through that footwear before we even get to the reception," Al scolded.

"And yes, I thought you'd at least get into the ceremony before you started bawling," Hughes said, giving Roy a disillusioned look.

"You are so disappointing," Dev said.

"You all go to hell," Roy said, scrubbing at his eyes again.

"You boys need to get back with your bridesmaids." Hua flicked her hand at the brothers who headed back to partner Winry and Miao-Yin.

The band Olivia hired began to play and Roy couldn't stop the whole body shakes that crept on him. Hua patted his arm then went back to fussing with the wine for the ceremony.

"Roy," Hughes said softly.

Turning tearing eyes to his friend, Roy suddenly found himself face to face with a snapping camera. "Must I start this wedding with a murder?"

Hughes just laughed, slipping the camera back into his pocket. "Just smile, Roy. You're marrying the love of your life. This day is going to be perfect."

Roy glanced back down the aisle, seeing Li-Ying moving up it, arm locked with Armstrong's who blocked all view of Riza. His voice refused to work so he bobbed his head then let Dev get his attention, moving him to the center space in front of the altar. A perfect day, yes it was.

XXX

"I'm having such a good time," Winry slurred as she clung to Roy during the congratulatory dance. Over the inebriated young lady's shoulder, he could see Al stumbling around with Riza. "You be good to her, Roy, or you answer to me."

"Don't worry, dear." Roy nearly stepped on her feet, which seemed to be everywhere.

"You're really cute, do you know that?" Winry giggled. "Don't tell Ed I said that." She groped him before swinging him into Gracia who was next in line to dance with the groom.

Gracia seemed to be like him, semi-sober, something he had promised Riza he would be. "Did Winry grab your butt?" she laughed.

"It's a secret," Roy assured her, dancing her to the slow beat.

"You look so handsome," Gracia said.

"You mean after I stopped blubbering like an idiot."

"Well, Maes did his best to mirror you. He's such a romantic."

"That's a word for it. I'd have said idiotic sap." Roy hugged her closer. "I'm glad we have him back."

Her eyes glistened. "We needed him." She shook her hair back, stepping away from him. "I believe our president wishes to dance." Gracia nodded to the line.

"I might need you to protect me." Roy grinned. Gracia kissed him then danced him in position to be dwarfed by the president who wore a beautifully cut dress and heels she didn't need. He smiled rakishly at Olivia who curled her lip at him.

She took his hand roughly. "Let's get this over with."

"You wound me."

"Keep it up and I will."

Roy pulled her close, spinning her in the waltz. She was solid muscle, except for two very giving parts of her. "Thank you for allowing us to have our wedding here, Olivia. It was perfect. Riza is so happy."

"I'm surprised she didn't run when she realized she was marrying a weeping idiot," Olivia sniffed. "You're far too much like Alex Louis. Speaking of which, my brother is exceedingly drunk."

"There was enough alcohol for that?" Roy gaped and Olivia actually laughed. "We'd better corral him before he falls on someone and kills them."

"What a headline that will be. Of course, it'll go right next to the headline reading alchemists drunkenly destroy a storied estate." Olivia pointed over Roy's shoulder.

He turned his head to see Ed and Al trying to get a group of Roy's men to dance on the bar top. "Drunken Elrics, that can't be good. I'd usually send Winry to deal with them but she's glassy-eyed. Wonders if Hughes is up to it?"

"Do you really want to add that to the mix?"

Roy snorted. "Say goodbye to your family home, Olivia."

"You'll pay. Before I let you go, Mustang, there's one last thing you can do for me, starting now."

He frowned at Olivia. "Honeymoon starts now. You wait."

"The Xingese ambassador was interested in working with you here," she said, rolling right past him. "But said they would be more comfortable if you had a proper queue."

"You want me to grow my hair?" Roy cocked up an eyebrow.

"You're easier to deal with if you come with a handle," she replied.

Roy laughed then snuck a kiss before exchanging her for the next lady in line. It seemed like forever before he was finally in Riza's orbit again.

She held up a few bills. "Havoc tucked them into my bodice."

"Probably thought it was his last chance to see your boobs."

Riza rolled her eyes and Roy pocketed the money. "Drunken idiot."

"Speaking of which, the Elrics are on a tear. Do you see Hughes around?" Roy glanced around the ballroom.

"No Winry?"

"She's so drunk she was helping herself to a handful of my butt probably about the time Havoc was tipping you." Roy grinned and Riza shook her head. "Poor kids, can't handle their alcohol."

"I did notice our priest seemed to be drunker than a soldier on leave." Riza smiled back. "And there's Hughes over there by the buffet."

Taking her hand, Roy led her over to his friend. "Hughes."

He whipped around, nearly losing his balance. A goofy grin split his long, lean face. "You know how to throw a party, my friend." Hughes looped an arm around Roy's shoulder. "I'm having a great time."

"Great. I was hoping you could distract Ed and Al…hell, Winry and Dev, too, from the open bar for a little while before they all pass out," Roy said.

Hughes shrugged. "Get them out there dancing with some pretty young thing." His brow knitted. "You know what I mean."

"Ed usually does need prodding to get moving where Winry is concerned." Roy waded back through the crowds. Hughes staggered after him and Riza went along, probably to keep things under control, Roy thought. He caught Ed's new metal arm. His hand, and presumably the rest of the arm was all done up with dragons for the occasion, and dragged him away from the bar. "Ed, Winry wants to dance with you."

Big gold eyes blinked slowly then the scariest grin Roy had ever seen bloomed. "I bet she does." Ed started to swagger off then he stopped. "Uh, where is she?"

"Over there with my little flower." Hughes gestured to a table where Winry sat with Gracia. "Let's go get them."

"You're stupid when you're drunk," Ed pronounced but followed Hughes anyhow.

Noticing Al was absent, he looked at Dev who was using the bar railing to hold himself in his stool and asked, "Did Al pass out?"

"Nah." He flailed with his metal hand. "Out there drooling on your niece." Dev glanced down at his leg. "Still hurts too much to dansh," he slurred.

"Good point. Well, try not to fall off the stool and bust your head open. Maybe I can steer some lovely young lady over here to talk with you," Roy offered.

"Jackass. Don't needs your handy...hand-me downs." Dev's eyes barely focused on Riza. "Too late for you to run now, Risha. I already said all the husband and wife stuff."

Riza laughed then kissed his cheek. "That's all right, Dev. I don't want to. I see Mera over there. I bet she could use someone to talk to."

Roy watched Riza round up his ex. As both part of his team and Uzziel's granddaughter, Mera had been invited. He hadn't thought she would have the heart to attend the wedding but she had. He wondered if she really meant it about being just his friend or did this hurt? She and Dev knew how to trade insults well with one another, making each other laugh. Riza was a gem for thinking of this. It might be his wedding but Roy wanted his friends to have the best time even if they might not remember it.

Good deed done, Roy took Riza in his arms, whirling back out with her onto the dance floor. Eventually Huang cut in, dancing off with his new granddaughter-in-law while Roy danced with his grandmother. Later, Li-Ying talked him into leading an all-male dance to the song of Riza's choice. His new bride wasn't kind to him, leaving him in fear of being trampled by what was left standing of his men. Roy knew that Fuery's friend who arranged to get moving film pictures of this surely had to capture him being whirled around the floor first by Alex Louis then Hughes. The dance disintegrated into a raucous sing-along led loudly by Alphonse.

Making good his escape, Roy caught Riza's hand, pulling her to him. "I think it's time for us to leave, Mrs. Mustang. We won't survive if we try to outlast our guests."

Riza grinned. "Then we'd better say our goodbyes."

Linking arms with her, Roy got the band leader to give over the microphone. "Thank you everyone for coming," he said then waited for them to settle. "We've been as well behaved as long as we can but it's time for Riza and I to go." He took her pinch to the side with good grace. "The band is playing for another two hours. Enjoy and be sure to thank the Armstrongs for their generosity."

"Thank you for making our day perfect," Riza said then waved to the crowd.

Roy swept her up in his arms, carrying her to the door. He never noticed the drunkenness drain from Hughes' eyes nor the evil grin that graced the man's lips. Roy let Riza down and opened the door of the awaiting car. "To the Grand Hotel," he told the driver.

"Of course, sir."

Riza's eyebrows arched. "Oh?"

"Do you think I wanted to go home to that overcrowded house of mine tonight? For the next two days we have the suite at the Grand to ourselves. Peace and quiet and room service." Roy grinned.

Riza pulled him in for an enthusiastic kiss. "You are a wonderful man."

"And when all the houseguests sort themselves out and go home, you and I are going on a proper honeymoon. Where ever you want. Alone, just you and me. How long has it been since we've been alone?"

"Far too long." Riza pulled him into the car with her, a hungry grin on her face. Roy followed happily.

XXX

Riza tried to reach for her gun the moment the noise startled her awake but she and Roy's earlier activities had so enmeshed them in the bedding and each other's limbs, she couldn't move.

Roy's head popped up off the pillow. "What the hell?"

More or less awake now, Riza realized the noise wasn't a threat but rather raucous singing and people banging on something metallic. "Are those _your_ idiot friends?"

"Aww fuck, Hughes wasn't as drunk as he looked." Roy thrashed his way out of the covering. "He was talking about some Earth tradition called a chivaree where they beat pots and act like morons all night long."

Riza slapped Roy's back lightly. "This can't go on all night. Listen to how loud Edward is."

"I'm more concerned with that set of lungs Alex Louis has." Roy swung out of bed. The only piece of clothing he pulled on was his glove

Riza chuckled to herself as he stepped out naked onto the balcony. Flames blazed but their drunken friends only howled louder. Untangling herself from the sheets, Riza grabbed the gun off the night stand. She and Roy had both been prepared in case someone decided to choose their wedding night to make a political statement. She watched her husband whipping flames teasingly at their friends. He was terrifyingly beautiful some days and now he was all hers. Grinning wildly, she joined him on the balcony, more naked than Roy was, and she took aim.

Author's Note #1 – Thank you again for making it this far. You have, in fact, now read an FMA novel. The total word count was 178,743. Thanks again for all the comments. Roy's dragon robes are based off traditional Chinese wedding attire (having used Chinese culture as a springboard for Xingese throughout this) as is Riza's wedding gown which was based off a _qun kwa_ (which I found particularly beautiful)

Author's Note #2 – Mftoul is another name for couscous, this one with a Moroccan twist (since I was using Moroccan culture for Ishbalan). And since food was such a big important part of this story throughout, I thought I'd pass along one of the recipes.

Spiced Apricot Couscous

1 ½ cups low-fat milk

2/3 cup dried whole wheat couscous (4 oz)

1/3 cup refrigerated/frozen egg product or 1 egg plus 1 egg white lightly beaten

¼ cup coarsely snipped dried apricots

1 Tablespoon honey

½ teaspoon cinnamon

1/8 tsp salt

¼ tsp ground ginger

Pinch ground nutmeg

¼ cup chopped pecans

in a small saucepan, whisk together milk, couscous, egg, apricots, honey, cinnamon, salt, ginger and the nutmeg. Cook and stir over medium heat for about 10 minutes or until couscous is very tender and the mixture thickens. Remove from heat. Cover and let stand for 5 minutes. Stir in pecans just before serving.


End file.
